Olhos Felinos
by JODIVISE
Summary: 5 anos se passam e as amigas Lara e Alicia tornam-se grandes mulheres piratas ao lado dos seus amados Jack Sparrow e Will Turner. Entretanto, a busca por um tesouro revelar-se-à a maior aventura das suas vidas e vários perigos ficarão à espreita!
1. Trailer

**Esta é uma fic sobre a trilogia Piratas das Caraíbas. Todas as personagens conhecidas do público pertencem à Disney, sendo de minha autoria apenas as personagens Lara, Alicia, Mary, Grace e todas as novas que surgirem. Esta fic tem apenas como fins a leitura e diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Pois é, como as reviews da outra fic me deixaram tão empolgada, eu comecei fazendo pesquisas sobre os locais onde se vai passar a fic, comecei a rabiscar no caderno e pronto, a estrutura da história está pronta e o trailer aqui está!!! :D**

**Trailer**

5 Anos se passam…

_- Mary, sai daí, ou ainda te matas! – Lara gritou desesperada, perante a brincadeira perigosa de Mary._

_- Ela sabe o que está fazendo. Tem sangue pirata! – Jack exclamou, levando com o olhar mortal de Lara._

Novas viagens foram empreendidas…

_- Bem-vinda a Madagáscar, love. Um paraíso de piratas! – Jack abriu os braços com o seu típico sorriso._

Novos tesouros e mistérios aparecem…

_- O mapa aponta para uma ilha desconhecida. – Barbossa rodou os anéis e os presentes puderam distinguir uma ilha, um tigre e uma frase._

_- Oculu Tygrinis. – Alicia leu em voz alta._

… levando a sítios desconhecidos…

_- Nunca estive aqui. – Barbossa coçou a barba._

_- Eu também não. Mas conheço muito bem a história desta ilha. – Lara disse, deixando os presentes olhando para si, menos Alicia._

… e a sítios mágicos.

_- EU SOU O CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW E NÃO FUI FEITO PARA CORRER PELO DESERTO! – Jack berrou enquanto fugiu do grande escorpião. – Só no cofre do molusco Davy Jones, claro!_

Uma história de aventura com velhos amigos…

_- Estavam com saudades nossas? – Elizabeth saltou para o Pérola e abraçou-se a Alicia._

… velhos conhecidos…

_- Ele está vivo? – Alicia abriu a boca de espanto._

_- Quando me transformei em capitão do Holandês apanhei o seu corpo a boiar na água. – Will acrescentou, olhando para o seu velho conhecido. – Restava apenas um fio de vida em si, mas não tive coragem de abandonar à morte. Ele salvou a vida de Elizabeth._

… novos inimigos…

_- Há várias noites que eu sonho com o mesmo, Jack. – Lara tremia como se tivesse visto a aparição à sua frente._

… e principalmente acção…

_- Leva a Mary daqui! – Jack ordenou enquanto disparava contra a estátua gigante._

… e romance.

_- Desde quando conheces aquele idiota? – Jack bufou, mas Lara beijou-o com toda a intensidade._

Da mesma escritora de _"A Força dos Desejos"_ e _"Desejos Piratas"_, **Jodivise**, não perca a terceira parte da aventura:

"**Olhos Felinos"**

Brevemente num computador perto de si…

* * *

**Bem como disse anteriormente, as vossas reviews me deram uma onda de inspiração e toca a colocar o trailer hoje mesmo!!! Avisando: a frase Oculu Tygrinis é a frase em latim para... ups, não vou dizer! Mas prometo fazê-lo na fic! Bem, o que é certo é que fui buscar as palavras à net e ao dicionário de latim cá de casa. Avisando também que esta fic vai ser longa, ou a viagem dos nossos heróis não se passasse desde as Caraíbas até... ao Egipto. Isso mesmo! E pelo meio ainda vão aparecer outros locais conhecidos!!!**

**Mais uma vez não percam a terceira parte desta saga e quero agradecer à Dupla Marota, à prince´s apple e à Hatake KL os comentários MARAVILHOSOS que postaram em "Desejos Piratas"!!!!! :D**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D´**

**JODIVISE**


	2. Chapter 1 Uma família diferente

**Capítulo 1: ****Uma família diferente**

O céu azul contrastava com a tonalidade turquesa das águas límpidas do mar das Caraíbas. Uma mancha escura pintava o quadro idílico. Solitário, como se fugisse do resto do mundo, um navio de velas negras navegava calmamente sob o vento favorável. De noite, tinha a companhia de um outro navio, temido pela maioria, mas não deixando de ser majestoso até para a alma mais temerosa. E era nesta pequena frota, solitária de dia, mas poderosa mal caía o crepúsculo, que uma família diferente sobrevivia.

- Mary, sai daí, ou ainda te matas! – Lara gritou desesperada, perante a brincadeira perigosa de Mary. Um ser pequeno, mas bastante ágil tinha-se pendurado num dos cordames que apoiavam as velas.

Lara detestava quando a filha Mary Rose se metia nessas aventuras. Mas por mais que ralha-se, por mais que avisa-se, não havia maneira de a rapariga se comportar.

- Jack faz alguma coisa! – Lara exclamou, para um pirata de trejeitos esquisitos que saía da cabine do capitão.

- Ela sabe o que está fazendo. Tem sangue pirata! – Jack exclamou, levando com o olhar mortal de Lara.

- Ela só tem 5 anos! – Lara desesperou-se, prontificando-se a subir no cordame até alcançar a filha. – Sabe lá o que é perigoso para ela ou não.

- Love, com 7 anos eu já sabia disparar e comandar um navio! – Jack riu exibindo os seus dentes de ouro. A verdade é que embora mulher, Mary era a cópia de Jack. Fazia tudo o que este fazia, seguia-o para todo o lado e olhava-o com um brilho intenso nos olhos. Adorava igualmente a mãe, mas muitas vezes a preocupação maternal desta, era quase como uma prisão para alguém que já tinha nascido no meio de piratas e futuramente seria uma.

Mary foi agarrada por Raguetti e desceu pelas costas deste. Pintel e Raguetti. Eram como as mascotes de Mary. Mary era protegida por todos e adorada. Tomara, era a única criança a bordo, para desgosto de Alicia.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer isso! – Lara pegou na filha ao colo. O cabelo desta dava pelos ombros e era preto, assim como os olhos. No entanto a cara revelava os traços maternos. Vestia umas calças castanhas escuras e uma camisa branca desbotada, além de calçar umas botas pretas, tipicamente piratas mas em tamanho mini. Esse deveria ser provavelmente o melhor presente que Mary teve. As suas primeiras botas.

- O papá deixa. – Mary agarrou-se ao pescoço de Lara.

- O teu pai deixa porque ainda tem menos juízo que tu. – Lara bufou.

Jack abriu os braços e Mary passou para o colo deste. Era franzina mas tinha força. Que o diga Gibbs, que já tinha levado com uma mordida desta. Tirou o chapéu de Jack e enfiou-o em si, afundando-se neste.

- Não te cansas de me roubar o chapéu? – Jack perguntou.

- É o meu chapéu. – Mary fez beicinho.

- Prometo que no próximo aniversário terás um chapéu ainda mais bonito do que esse! – Lara disse sorrindo.

- Hei, o meu chapéu é o mais bonito de todos! O verdadeiro chapéu pirata. – Jack disse orgulhoso.

- Eu quero este chapéu. – Mary disse, endireitando este, que por ser tão grande tombava para o lado.

Jack botou a língua de fora para Lara e esta rolou os olhos.

- Ok, será um chapéu igual ao do teu pai. – Lara disse, vendo Jack e Mary trocando um piscar de olhos.

- Como é que está a minha netinha emprestada mais bonita do Mundo? – Grace chegou apertando as bochechas de Mary até doer. – Lara, precisamos falar. – Disse num tom sério e puxando-a para o lado.

- Eu vou para o leme. – Jack disse para alegria de Mary.

Lara foi com Grace até ao parapeito do navio e fixou as águas.

- O que é que se passa, Grace? – Lara perguntou, olhando para esta. – Algum problema contigo? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Foi difícil para Grace se adaptar no início, mas depois do nascimento de Mary e com a companhia de Barbossa, ninguém diria que Grace vinha do futuro. Era a única mulher da tripulação que vestia saia.

- Não é nada comigo. É com ela. – Grace fez um aceno com a cabeça e Lara seguiu-a com olhos até à parte de superior da proa. Quando o alvo foi fixado, Lara suspirou. – Há meses que ela vive numa tristeza de dar dó. O Will anda de rastos. Nem mesmo quando está com ela, consegue animá-la.

Lara olhou de novo. Alicia estava sentada em cima de um caixote e com os braços apoiados no parapeito, olhava o horizonte sem brilho nos olhos.

- Quanto mais ela se afundar nesse estado, menos hipóteses tem de conseguir o que tanto deseja. – Lara disse.

- O problema é que isso não lhe sai da cabeça. Já viu a cara de tristeza quando olha para a Mary? – Grace disse. Alicia adorava a afilhada. Era mesmo como uma sobrinha. Brincava, fazia-lhe penteados que Mary detestava, mas no fundo adorava Alicia. No entanto, quando olhava Mary de longe, Alicia era um poço de tristeza.

Lara sabia muito bem o que se passava. Alicia e Will estavam casados há 5 anos. Ao contrário de Lara, Alicia não conseguia engravidar e isso a estava matando por dentro. Tudo o que desejava nesse momento era poder ter um filho de Will. Nem sempre foi assim, mas depois de Mary começar a falar, Alicia foi acometida pelo relógio biológico, embora fosse bastante nova. O que é certo é que até agora nada. Lara olhou para Alicia e olhou para o timão. Jack tinha posto Mary ao leme. Era quase indescritível o orgulho que este sentia na filha. Ao lado Barbossa olhava o horizonte pelo binóculo e sorria quando Mary se ria. Grace e Barbossa eram os avós emprestados desta.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Lara encaminhou-se para a proa. – Pela centésima vez.

Arrastou um barril e sentou-se de frente para a amiga. Alicia olhou para si com o mesmo olhar que um Basset Hound. Depois voltou a olhar o horizonte e suspirou.

- O Will só vem de noite. Escusas de estar aqui, como uma donzela à espera de ser resgatada. – Lara disse, tentando dissolver o ar soturno desta, mas Alicia continuou na mesma. Lara passou as mãos pelos cabelos e mudou de postura. – Qual é Alicia? Por acaso arrependeste-te da decisão que tomaste? – Disse num tom sério, captando a atenção desta.

- É claro que não! – Alicia exclamou.

- Porque parece isso mesmo. Caramba, isto é tudo o que sonhaste e de um momento para o outro ficaste que nem um zombie? – Lara perguntou. – Pensei que era esse o papel do Will, mas sinceramente ele é muito mais animado que tu neste momento!

Alicia olhou duro, mas Lara não ligou.

- O teu estado só está a afectar todos. O Will anda de rastos. Já não sabe o que há-de fazer para te ver sorrir. Achas que é fácil para ele ver a mulher que ama, definhar? – Lara continuou com o sermão e o tom mais alto que empregou, chamou a atenção de alguns piratas. – E não é só ele não! A Grace anda preocupadíssima, eu ando pelos cabelos, achas que não me preocupo?

- Eu sei que vocês todos se preocupam. – Alicia disse cabisbaixa. – Mas o que queres que faça? É mais forte que eu!

- Então luta contra ele! – Lara exclamou. – Quanto mais pensares no assunto pior é. A ansiedade é inimiga, Alicia. Mais tarde ou mais cedo irá acontecer.

- Será? – Alicia levantou a cabeça e Lara pode vislumbrar um rasgo de brilho nos olhos desta. – Às vezes penso, que poderá ser por causa da condição do Will. Afinal a Lizzie também não engravidou.

Lara rolou os olhos e levantou-se.

- Entende uma coisa, quanto mais pensares pior é. – Lara suspirou. – Até a Mary vê que estás diferente.

Alicia arregalou os olhos.

- Ela perguntou ontem à noite, quando a fui deitar. – Lara explicou. _– "Porque é que a tia Licia está triste?"_ – disse, imitando a filha.

Alicia olhou para o timão e sorriu ao ver Mary.

- Até o Jack parou com as brincadeiras acerca do Will. – Lara disse, sorrindo. – E além do mais há outra coisa.

Alicia olhou para a amiga.

- Nós somos piratas. Corremos perigo todos os dias. – Lara disse. – Ficamos parados até a Mary ter idade suficiente para andar e falar. Achas que criar uma criança aqui é fácil? Não imaginas o que é sofrer durante quase todos os minutos com medo que algo aconteça.

Alicia tornou a olhar o mar e levantou-se.

- Eu vou dar um tempo. – Alicia disse. – Mas não te fies que vou desistir da ideia!

Lara abanou a cabeça e abraçou Alicia. Quando chegaram ao tombadilho central, Mary desceu as escadas a correr e atirou-se ao colo de Alicia.

- Não há maneira dela engordar. – Lara observou.

- Credo, Lara! – Alicia exclamou horrorizada. – Até pareces que queres que ela seja uma baleia.

- Claro que não, mas também não quero que seja uma trinca-espinhas! – Lara exclamou.

- Eu não sou tinca-pinhas! – Mary botou a língua de fora.

Lara riu e olhou para o timão. O seu sorriso desvaneceu-se. Jack e Barbossa falavam baixo. Havia três dias que Lara sentia que aqueles dois escondiam algo. Andavam muito misteriosos.

- O que será feito da Lizzie e do Thomas? – Alicia perguntou, chamando a atenção de Lara.

Não sabiam dos dois há quase 4 anos. Depois de chegados ao século XVIII, Elizabeth e Thomas ficaram no Pearl durante 4 meses, mas depois desembarcaram em Tortuga. Durante um tempo, ficaram lá, mas depois mais nada se soube deles.

- De certeza que estão bem. – Lara disse, continuando atenta a Jack e Barbossa.

* * *

A noite tinha coberto todo o ambiente e as únicas luzes visíveis eram as lanternas do Black Pearl e as estrelas que polvilhavam o céu em noite de lua nova.

- Tu e o Barbossa andam muito esquisitos ultimamente. – Lara limpava as unhas, sentada na cama e enfiada nos lençóis, quando Jack entrou.

- Eu e o Barbossa? – Jack fez-se de desentendido. – Love, o Barbossa é esquisito por natureza.

- Então será melhor eu dizer… bastante íntimos? – Lara falou com ar soturno.

- Íntimos? Eu íntimo daquele emplastro? – Jack olhou para Lara horrorizado.

- Jack Sparrow… - Lara disse com voz séria.

- Capitão, se faz favor! – Jack exclamou enquanto despia o casaco e tirava as armas.

- Eu conheço-te muito bem. Vocês andam a tramar alguma! – Lara exclamou.

- Love… - Jack caminhou pelos lençóis até chegar a esta, mas Lara continuou com a mesma cara carrancuda. - … estás a preocupar-te sem ter razão. Que tal aproveitarmos a noite?

Jack começou a beijar o pescoço de Lara e esta tentou a muito custo manter a respiração e os pensamentos no lugar certo.

- Jack nem penses que vais-me calar com essa chantag… - Lara não terminou a frase porque Jack a calou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Lara quebrou o contacto, mas Jack não desistiu, descendo pelo pescoço e a agarrando pela cintura.

- Jack… a Mary pode acordar. – Lara disse sentindo a respiração ficar cada vez mais irregular.

- Ela tem o sono de leão. – Jack colocou-se em cima de Lara, tirando a camisa. – Além do mais, ela dorme com a Alicia ao lado.

- Dorme quando o Will não está! – Lara disse. – E hoje ele vinha. Ela saiu antes de a Mary adormecer.

- Love, ela nunca acorda. E vamos deixar o casal molusco sossegado. – Jack beijou Lara de novo. – Pode ser que o herdeiro viscoso venha de vez.

- Jack! – Lara colocou as mãos no peito nu deste e olhou-o brava. – Dizes isso mais uma vez e eu vou dormir com a Mary.

- Eu prometo que não falo mais. – Jack sorriu safado. – Afinal somos todos uma família. Um bocado diferente, mas não deixa de ser família!

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá Leitoras e Leitores!!! Bem aqui está o primeiro capítulo desta nova aventura!!! Como disse, eu pensei em dar um tempo para escrever a nova fic, mas fui acometida por uma onda de inspiração (se ela é boa depende da leitura e opinião dos fãs) e como sobrou tempo livre hoje... aqui está o início da história!!! Como descrevi, passaram-se 5 anos, Lara e Jack são pais de uma menina rebelde mas Alicia anda bastante triste porque ainda não conseguiu engravidar do Will. Ah e prestem atenção ao comportamento do Jack e do Barbossa! Eles escondem algo...**

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii!!! Primeiro comentário da fic! O nome é bastante sexy mas com a continuação vai ser revelado o porquê do nome que dei à fic! Pode esperar mistérios, armadilhas, perigos, tesouros, ou melhor tudo o que uma grande aventura tem!!! Ah e quanto à pessoa que deixou o Jack com ciúmes... bem só posso dizer que é um perigo disfarçado! Obrigada de coração!!! E conte sempre comigo na sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**prince´s apple: **Oiii!!! Segundo comentário da fic! Ah este é um trailer bastante amador, Olga! Os mistérios começam logo no próximo capítulo. E sim, eu vou ressuscitar (salvo seja) alguém da trilogia!!! Mas uma coisa vou dizer: quem vier, vai provocar ciúmes não em uma, mas em duas pessoas!!! Conte comigo na sua fic!!! Obrigada de coração!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Hatake KL para a terceira parte da saga!!! :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	3. Chapter 2 Sonhos e Planos

**Capítulo 2: ****Sonhos e planos**

_O perfume das flores era delicioso. Sentada num banco no meio do jardim, uma bela jovem tomava uma rosa do canteiro e olhava o mar ao longe. Os seus olhos, esverdeados ao sol, transmitiam paz e serenidade. Mas um raio de desilusão atravessou-os quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro._

_- O almoço está na mesa. – O jovem bonito mas rude, agachou-se para olhar a jovem nos olhos. – Hoje é um dia importante para nós, Mayara._

_Mayara olhou o jovem e sorriu timidamente. Ainda não se sentia preparada._

_De repente, como levada para outro plano, Mayara surgia correndo pelos corredores de um grande palácio. Ao chegar à porta, olhou para um dos soldados que conversava baixo com o rei. Mayara não conseguiu falar. O olhar que o soldado lhe lançou deixou-a sem acção. Ao princípio não queria acreditar, mas depois o peso da verdade abateu-se e um grito saiu da sua garganta, sendo amparada por sua mãe e sua irmã._

_A cena mudou e agora um fogo consumia-a. Mayara gritava com todas as suas forças mas ninguém a ouvia. Havia fogo por todo o lado e uns olhos em cima de si. Olhos de fogo…_

* * *

- Ahhh! – Lara saltou da cama. As suas mãos tremiam e suava como se estivesse numa sauna.

- Que foi? Navio inimigo à vista? – Jack acordou estremunhado com o berro de Lara. Ao olhar para o estado ofegante desta, alarmou-se. – Que se passa, love? – Perguntou abraçando a esposa.

- Eu… estava… - Lara queria falar mas não conseguia devido às lágrimas que rolavam pela sua face. Não se lembrava do sonho por inteiro, mas a última imagem, uns olhos diabólicos e uma risada estridente, faziam o seu coração acelerar. - … uns olhos, Jack. Eles queriam fazer mal…

- Foi só um sonho, darling. – Jack aconchegou Lara no seu peito.

- Não foi um sonho… - Lara tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas continuava soluçando. - … foi um pesadelo.

Jack acalmou-a acariciando os cabelos desta, como sempre fazia desde a primeira vez que dormiram juntos. A porta rangeu entreabrindo-se e ambos olharam. Mary entrava agarrada a uma boneca de pano e esfregando os olhos, com a maior cara de sono.

- Minha boneca, o que é que se passou? – Lara disfarçou o nervosismo e saiu da cama, para pegar na filha.

- Tia Licia não voltou. – Mary resmungou abraçando-se à mãe.

Lara notou que já era dia. Alicia passava quase todas as noites com Will, salvo se este estivesse ausente, mas voltava sempre que os raios de sol apareciam. O Holandês Voador não podia arriscar-se a ser visto de dia.

- Talvez tenha naufragado, ou se transformado de vez na senhora viscosi… - Jack sorriu gozando, mas Lara enfureceu-se.

- Jack, já disse para não falares assim deles. – Lara colocou Mary em cima da cama e esta voou para o colo do pai. – Eles amam-se e Alicia anda desgostosa. Ao menos respeita isso!

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? – Mary perguntou com olhos pedintes. Jack olhou para Lara e entendeu o que este insinuou.

- Claro que podes, querida! – Exclamou, botando a língua de fora para um chocho Jack Sparrow. No fundo, tinha medo de os sonhos voltarem e talvez com a filha e o marido ao lado, dormisse mais tranquila.

* * *

_No Holandês…_

- O teu sorriso voltou de novo! – Will observou Alicia enquanto esta se vestia.

- Mas não penses que durará para sempre. – Alicia abraçou o pescoço deste e beijou-o. – Lara fez-me ver que quanto mais penso no assunto, mais nervosa fico. Resolvi dar uma trégua.

- A tua melancolia faz-me sofrer. – Will disse.

- Oh, até parece que tu és muito animado! – Alicia exclamou. – Ainda me lembro que quando te conheci pessoalmente, tu eras um poço de infelicidade, senhor Will Turner.

- Mas isso melhorou bastante depois do nosso casamento e como me casei com a pessoa mais alegre do mundo, o teu humor recente causava estranheza, senhora Alicia Turner! – Will exclamou sorrindo.

- Há uma coisa que me deixou sempre intrigada. – Alicia semicerrou o olhar. Will percebeu que vinha aí, pergunta das grandes.

- Pergunta, amor.

- O teu coração está num baú, certo?

- Verdade. – Will franziu o sobrolho.

- E esse baú estava com a Elizabeth, certo? – Alicia perguntou e Will acenou afirmativamente. – Ora eu lembro-me de ela ter dito que o tinha bem guardado, mas… - Alicia ferrou o lábio. - … uma vez que vocês já não são casados, não tinha mais lógica, esse baú não estar mais com ela?

Will pensou por um bocado e agarrou Alicia pela cintura.

- Esse baú não está mais com ela. – Will disse.

- Como não? – Alicia arregalou os olhos.

- Lembras-te quando eu estive ausente por uma semana? – Will perguntou e Alicia acenou com a cabeça. – Pois bem, eu fui buscar o "meu coração" a pedido da Elizabeth. Ela achava que já não era dever dela e entregou-mo. Digamos que ele se encontra num sítio seguro.

- Tu foste ter com ela e não me avisaste? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Alicia… - Will andou até ao órgão de Davy Jones. - … a Elizabeth só queria livrar-se daquele fardo. E eu estou aqui, não é? – Will sorriu, mas Alicia continuou a bater com o pé no chão.

- E foi preciso uma semana? – Alicia começou a sentir um calor na face.

- Ciumenta! – Will exclamou tocando-lhe na ponta do nariz. – Ela estava com o Thomas. Não tens com que te preocupar.

Alicia tentou fazer-se forte mas rendeu-se quando Will a beijou. A intensidade aumentou e Will tornou a deitar Alicia. A urgência desta foi maior e arrancou a camisa desta passando a mão na grande cicatriz.

- Will… - suspirou quando este começou a beijar o seu corpo todo.

- Desculpem interromper, mas o sol já vai alto, filho. – Bootstrap entrou mas olhou para o lado, tentando parecer invisível ao casal. Alicia mordeu o dedo com a quebra do clima e Will levantou-se rapidamente.

- Já? – Will perguntou vestindo a camisa. – Não dei por ela.

- Pois. Há muito tempo que não dás fé de muitas coisas! – Bootstrap saiu sorrindo.

- A Mary já deve ter acordado! – Alicia levou a mão à testa e saltou da cama.

- Até parece que ela é tua filha. – Will disse, com ar sério, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

- Ela dorme no mesmo quarto que eu. – Alicia disse.

- Pois. E a Lara e o Jack no bem bom! – Will exclamou abanando a cabeça.

* * *

_No Black Pearl…_

- Sim senhora! – Lara exclamou enquanto Alicia subia a bordo, dizia adeus a Will e o Holandês submergia.

- Perdi as horas. – Alicia passou a correr, fazendo lembrar Jack quando foge de algo.

- Deixe a menina. – Grace disse enquanto descascava uma banana para Mary. – Ela é jovem, ele é jovem. É normal perderem as horas.

Lara caminhou até às escadas que davam acesso ao timão e estancou quando viu Cotton no leme.

- Onde está o Jack? – Perguntou ao simpático pirata que nunca largava o seu melhor amigo papagaio. Cotton apontou para a sala do convés. – E o Barbossa? – Perguntou e Cotton voltou a fazer o mesmo gesto.

"_Raios, aqueles dois andam de novo em segredinhos"_, Lara pensou, agradecendo a Cotton e descendo as escadas em direcção à sala dos capitães. Rodou a maçaneta, mas esta estava trancada por dentro. _"Desta não passa. Eu vou saber o que se passa e é agora!"_

- O que vais fazer? – Alicia perguntou atónita ao ver Lara ganhar lanço.

- Sai da frente. Esses dois já metem nojo com os segredos e sinais estranhos. Eles andam a preparar alguma. – Lara saiu disparada, mas Grace travou-a. – Deixa-me Grace! – Exclamou, mas esqueceu-se que Grace era bastante forte.

- A menina não vai entrar aí. – Grace disse. – Eles são capitães e têm todo o direito de se reunirem quando quiserem.

- Pois, mas nunca se trancaram aí dentro, nunca se calaram quando eu passava por eles e sorriam como se escondessem algo. – Lara estava possessa. – PINTEL, RAGUETTI! – Gritou e os dois piratas aparecerem num piscar de olhos.

- Chamou, capitã? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu já disse para não me chamarem de capitã! – Lara exclamou. – Façam o favor de arrombar a porta!

Os dois piratas olharam um para o outro e encolheram os ombros.

- O Jack e o Barbossa não vão gostar… - Gibbs avisou.

Lara puxou os cabelos, tirou a pistola da bainha das calças e disparou em direcção à fechadura. Com um pontapé escancarou a porta ferida e entrou de rompante, seguida por Gibbs, Grace e Alicia que trazia Mary ao colo.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ANDAM A TRAMAR? – Perguntou ao deparar-se com Jack e Barbossa debruçados sobre o mapa de Sao Feng.

- Love… é melhor acalmares-te. – Jack caminhou até esta de braços no ar.

- Acalmar? – Lara perguntou. – Uma das condições que impus quando voltei foi que esse mapa ficasse trancado a sete chaves!

- E a bem da verdade ele esteve trancado 5 anos. Mas o coitadinho já não aguentava o mofo do baú e… - Jack tentou arranjar uma desculpa.

- Está tirando com a minha cara, Jack? – Lara perguntou brava.

- Jack… o melhor é abrir o jogo! – Barbossa exclamou e todos os olhares se deslocaram para si.

Jack olhou para Barbossa indignado e voltou a olhar para Lara que piscava os olhos à espera da resposta.

- Está louco? – Jack sussurrou para Barbossa.

- Não. – Barbossa disse naturalmente. – Mas eles fazem parte da tripulação e têm o direito de saber o que procuramos.

Jack meteu as mãos na cabeça e Barbossa fez sinal para que se sentassem. Grace ofereceu-se para ficar com Mary, ficando apenas Lara, Alicia e Gibbs dentro da sala a par dos capitães.

- Nós estamos atrás de um tesouro inimaginável! – Barbossa exclamou.

- Inimaginável quer dizer que tem ouro, pedras preciosas, pérolas, moedas e tudo aquilo com que um pirata sonha. – Jack sorriu com ar sonhador.

- Inimaginável quer dizer que para o encontrarmos teremos de arriscar a vida e ir quase até ao fim do mundo para encontrá-lo! – Lara corrigiu Jack, deixando mal-humorado. – Isto se o encontrarmos.

- Em certa medida ambos estão certos. – Barbossa disse.

- Que tesouro é esse, Barbossa? – Alicia perguntou.

- Segundo a lenda, primeiro teremos de encontrar a chave que nos guiará até esse tesouro. – Barbossa explicou.

- Então onde está a chave? – Gibbs perguntou, fazendo Barbossa rolar os olhos.

- Bem, em primeiro, este tesouro apareceu por acidente. – Jack começou. – Eu andava a vasculhar umas coisas e dei com o mapa. Para matar as saudades dei uma olhadela e uma localização saltou à vista.

- Como este imprestável não estava a perceber o que o mapa continha eu decidi tentar decifrar, mas até agora nada. – Barbossa disse.

Lara puxou o mapa para si e Jack apontou para a localização. Lara olhou ao pormenor. Uma ilha aparecia adornada com uma frase e vários símbolos.

- "Oculu Tigris." – Lara exclamou.

- Isso já sabemos. Significa Olho-de-tigre. – Barbossa explicou.

- Existem vários símbolos à volta da ilha. – Alicia constatou. – Este parece um gigante. – Disse ao ver uma estátua gigante. – Isto é um…

-… tigre. – Jack acrescentou. – Também já tínhamos visto.

Lara susteve a respiração quando analisou o outro símbolo. Eram dois olhos. Iguais aos do seu sonho.

- Passa-se algo, Lara? – Jack perguntou, olhando a esposa atentamente.

- Não. - Lara mentiu. – Quer dizer que querem ir atrás de um tesouro e as únicas pistas que temos são que devemos procurar uma chave nesta ilha chamada Olho-de-tigre?

- Sinceramente, acho que esse não é nome da ilha mas sim o do objecto que procuramos. – Alicia disse.

- E os símbolos poderão ser perigos. – Barbossa acrescentou.

- Só há um problema. – Jack disse. – Essa ilha fica no Pacífico e eu já fui lá muitas vezes e nunca a vi.

- Não será como o Vértice Temporal? – Gibbs perguntou. – Talvez ande de um lado para o outro.

- Chegamos cá em 1727. – Lara disse. – Estamos em 1732.

- E depois? – Jack perguntou. – A única diferença em 5 anos é que a pirataria está pela hora da morte. Mas não entendo o que é que tem a ver a data em que estamos com o tesouro.

- Esta ilha já foi encontrada em 1722. – Lara disse sorrindo, vendo a cara de bobos dos presentes. – Sabes que vimos do futuro não é?

- Sim, mas… - Jack foi cortado por Alicia.

- Como é que sabes que ilha é? – Alicia perguntou a Lara.

- Esta ilha não deve ter nada de especial. No futuro, ela não passa de uma ilha com poucos habitantes, no entanto não deixa de ser misteriosa! – Lara disse. – E não tem tigres.

Ninguém entendia e Lara apontou para a estátua.

- Lembra-te alguma coisa, Alicia. – Lara perguntou e Alicia olhou melhor a figura abrindo a boca.

- Não pode ser! – Alicia exclamou.

- Senhores piratas, apresento-vos um Moai! – Lara exclamou. – Um dos gigantes de pedra da chamada Ilha de Páscoa!

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo da saga!!! Está simples no início mas no final o segredo de Barbossa e Jack é revelado. Será que eles irão atrás deste tesouro? Chamada de atenção: no trailer que escrevi a palavra Olho-de-Tigre aparece escrita em latim como _Oculu Tygrinis._ Efectivamente, a palavra Oculu significa olho, mas no trailer eu utilizei a palavra tygrinis para tigre. Foi a palavra que encontrei na internet. No entanto, neste capítulo eu utilizo o termo latino tigris, que encontrei no dicionário de latim. Embora já antigo, é um dicionário de latim/português e decidi reger-me por este. Peço desculpa se o termo em latim estiver errado.**

**prince´s apple:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! Não esperou muito pelo novo capítulo! Sabe como é. Preocupação de mãe também atinge a Lara! Atenção a Mary. Se ninguém segura essa menina ela toma conta do navio sozinha!!! Espero que goste de capítulo!!! Obrigada! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! É Jack na minha opinião tem cara para ser pai de raparigas!:P Ah, vamos ver se a Alicia dá um herdeiro ao temível capitão do Holandês!!! Eles estão tentando... Jack e Barbossa ficaram com a "careca" descoberta. Agora é ver se essa aventura vai para a frente!!! Obrigada!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KL:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! O negócio vai ficar bom mesmo! A Mary é a mini sparrow que derrete todos os corações! Casal molusco: só vindo do Jack mesmo!!!:P Obrigada!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Jackie Darkness: **Oiii!!! Eu sei que a review que você mandou foi para os Desejos Piratas, mas não queria deixar de agradecer!!! Obrigada de coração que gostou do final da fic e espero você aqui nesta nova saga!!! Obrigada!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	4. Chapter 3 Votação e Chantagens

**Capítulo 3: ****Votação e ****Chantagens**

Uma hora tinha passado e reinava a maior confusão dentro da cabine dos capitães. No tombadilho, a tripulação aguçava o ouvido tentando descobrir o que se passava.

- Eles falaram em qualquer coisa da Páscoa. – Pintel disse enquanto colava o ouvido na porta.

- Páscoa? – Raguetti coçou o olho inexistente. Depois de Barbossa libertar Calipso, Raguetti conseguiu roubar um novo olho de vidro a um pedinte em Tortuga. – Mas nós nem estamos na Quaresma!

Pintel encolheu os ombros e ambos continuaram escutando.

- Ora seus coscuvilheiros sem vergonha! Não sabiam que nunca se deve escutar atrás das portas? – Grace resmungou com ar bravo.

- Eu acho que o Barbossa e o Jack estão tramando alguma. Nós só estamos a ouvir porque parece que o Sparrow está levando um sermão da capitã Lara! – Pintel exclamou rindo.

Grace ficou com cara de caso.

- Saiam da frente. – Disse afastando-os com os braços e repetindo o mesmo gesto destes. – Parece que a menina Lara está furiosa. – Disse, depois de escutar a voz exaltada desta.

* * *

_Na cabine…_

- TU ESTÁS LOUCO! – Lara berrou para Jack. – Já disse que naquela ilha não existe nada. Só vamos perder tempo e habilitarmo-nos a levar com tempestades e ataques de outros piratas e da marinha!

- Love, tu já foste a tal Ilha da Sexta-Feira Santa? – Jack perguntou.

- É PÁSCOA! – Lara exclamou. – E nunca lá fui. Mas sei que não existe nada a não ser um paraíso para turistas.

- Lara, talvez até seja divertido mudar de ares. – Alicia apoiava a cabeça num braço e batia os dedos na mesa. – Afinal estamos há cinco anos nas Caraíbas. Parecemos umas baratas tontas, sempre navegando pelos mesmos sítios.

- Ela tem razão. – Jack disse rindo divertido.

- A Ilha de Páscoa fica do outro lado do mundo. – Lara disse sentando-se na cadeira. A conversa tinha descambado e dera origem a uma discussão entre si e Jack. Enquanto isso, os restantes permaneciam em silêncio. Barbossa rolava os olhos enquanto comia uma maçã, Alicia estava na mesma posição enfadonha e Gibbs permanecia sem falar e de boca aberta.

- Lara, nós estamos habituados a navegar até ao fim do mundo. – Barbossa disse. – E não vão ser outros piratas e as marinhas nacionais que nos vão acobardar.

Lara suspirou. Parecia que todos estavam contra si.

- Vá lá, darling! – Jack exclamou. – Sabes que discussões conjugais não levam a lado nenhum.

- É por isso que nunca me casei. – Barbossa constatou.

- Mas isso não o impede de levar com o rolo da massa de vez em quando. – Lara resmungou referindo-se a Grace e deixando Barbossa estranhamente envergonhado.

- Posso dizer uma coisa? – Gibbs perguntou.

- NÃO! – Os quatro exclamaram em uníssono.

- Oh… só queria dar uma opinião. – Gibbs fechou a cara.

Permaneceram em silêncio olhando o mapa até Jack berrar.

- Tenho uma ideia! – Exclamou enquanto os outros olhavam para si. – Porque é que não ouvimos o que o Gibbs tem a dizer?

- Lá vamos nós de novo… - Alicia enfiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Mestre Gibbs, qual era a sua opinião sobre isto tudo? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Bem… - Gibbs chegou-se para a frente. - … eu acho que deveríamos ir atrás da tal ilha. Eu acho que nunca será em vão porque pelo caminho podemos pilhar, saquear, encontrar outros tesouros. – Gibbs fez uma pausa e Barbossa pediu para que prosseguisse. – Não sabemos se a ilha tem mesmo um tesouro. Por isso acho que devíamos ir lá. Assim tira-se as dúvidas e mesmo que não haja olho de leão…

- Tigre. – Lara corrigiu.

- Ou isso. Mesmo que não haja nada, a tal ilha é recém-descoberta. Ninguém garante que não terá algum ouro escondido! – Gibbs exclamou.

Barbossa olhou para Jack. Jack olhou para Barbossa e ambos se levantaram e confidenciaram a um canto. Quando voltaram Gibbs e Alicia olhavam com ansiedade e Lara com raiva.

- Tomamos uma decisão. – Disseram em uníssono.

- E qual é? – Alicia perguntou.

- O plano do Gibbs faz sentido. – Barbossa disse, deixando o mestre orgulhoso. – E a Alicia também tem razão. Há muito tempo que não fazemos nada verdadeiramente digno de piratas.

Lara estreitou os olhos. Sabia muito bem qual a razão. Não pilharam nada quando a sua gravidez estava quase no fim. Depois de Mary Rose nascer, passaram quase um ano recolhidos na baía do pântano de Tia Dalma. Depois, Mary começou a andar e a falar e decidiram que era hora de voltar a navegar. No entanto, nestes últimos quatro anos, o Black Pearl limitou-se a navegar em águas caribenhas e a pilhar aqui e ali. Nada de grandioso. Jack passou as últimas semanas a dizer que Mary já podia participar em algumas aventuras, que quanto mais cedo aprendesse a ser pirata melhor. Um clique passou pela cabeça de Lara. Quase de certeza que Jack e Barbossa andavam a tramar aquela aventura há mais tempo do que diziam. E isso deixou-a à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Mas como existe gente que é contra esta cruzada, decidi que deve haver votação. – Jack disse.

- Votação? – Lara disse secamente. – Só podes estar a gozar.

- Não. Longe de mim. Mas não quero que ninguém diga que foi arrastado para esta aventura obrigado. – Jack sorriu. – Ora, logo à noite iremos convocar uma reunião com toda a tripulação, informando sobre tudo e procedendo-se à votação.

- O Will vai estar presente, certo? – Alicia perguntou. – Afinal ele acompanha-nos quase sempre. Não seria justo.

- Oh… - Jack coçou a cabeça. Tinha-se esquecido completamente do capitão eunuco.

- O Capitão Turner estará presente, sim. – Barbossa confirmou.

- Ok. A mini reunião acabou. Podem todos voltar aos seus postos. – Jack levantou os braços sorrindo.

Alicia levantou-se mas Lara continuou sentada sem se mexer um milímetro.

- Acho que precisas de ter uma conversa muito séria… - Barbossa arregalou os olhos para Jack e este sorriu amarelo.

Depois de todos saírem, Jack sentiu como se tivesse a ser vigiado numa prisão de alta segurança. Lara olhava-o como se o fosse matar a qualquer momento.

- Love, pensa pelo lado positivo. – Jack disse aproximando-se. – Chegaste a dizer que os mistérios te fascinavam. Este é um dos grandes. – Jack sorriu. – E mesmo que não haja nada de especial, ao menos podes conhecer a tal ilha!

A piada de Jack não resultou e Lara levantou-se com a mesma cara.

- Já paraste para pensar no facto de termos uma criança a bordo? – Lara perguntou e o sorriso de Jack desvaneceu-se.

- A Mary será uma pirata, Lara. E ela vai precisar saber se defender. Um dia… - Jack aproximou-se de Lara. - … este navio será dela.

- Isso se ela quiser e continuar filha única! – Lara exclamou.

- Não me digas… - Jack arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

- Não. – Lara disse secamente. – Mas ela é muito pequena, Jack. Daqui até à Ilha de Páscoa demorará quase um ano. – Lara suspirou. – Sabe-se lá o que encontraremos no caminho.

- Love, nós somos bons piratas. – Jack agarrou-a pela cintura. – Aliás, os melhores. E o Pearl é o navio mais rápido e forte que existe. Há também o eunuco, que quando não está levando as almas para o outro lado, é uma ajuda preciosa.

Lara rolou os olhos e começou a quebrar.

- Ficas a saber que eu sou contra. – Comunicou virando costas. No mesmo instante Mary rompeu pela porta acompanhada pelo macaco Jack.

- Minha princesa, não tens medo desse macaco nojento? – Jack disse, deitando a língua de fora.

- Ele é meu amigo. – Mary subiu para uma cadeira. – Quando é que vamos atrás do tesouro?

- Quem te disse isso? – Lara olhou para Jack e este encolheu os ombros.

- Tia Licia. – Mary sorriu.

- Ainda não sabemos se vamos, Mary. – Lara afagou o cabelo da filha. – Além do mais, vai ser muito perigoso. Não gostarias de ver monstros desconhecidos pois não?

Mary olhou para a mãe e depois para o pai. Jack semicerrou os olhos para Lara. Então era isso. A chantagem tinha entrado no jogo. Que assim seja.

- Minha princesa… - Jack agachou-se de frente para a filha. - … há perigos imensos sim. Mas também há muitas surpresas boas! Imagina, ilhas cheias de animaizinhos fofinhos… - Jack sabia o quanto Mary adorava animais. - … tesouros brilhantes e dourados.

Mary abriu um sorriso. Essa sim, era uma autêntica Sparrow.

- Além do mais… - Jack retirou a sua bússola da cintura e abriu-a. - … prometo que serás tu quem nos guiará. Ficarás com a bússola até acharmos a ilha!

Mary agarrou na bússola e abriu a boca de espanto atirando-se para o colo de Jack.

- Isso não vale! – Lara exclamou. – Vislumbraste-a. É chantagem!

- Love, era exactamente o mesmo que estavas a fazer! – Jack sorriu maroto e saiu levando Mary consigo e deixando Lara bufando.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde…_

A noite tinha caído e como combinado, o tombadilho do navio reunia toda a tripulação, mais Will Turner e Bootstrap. Barbossa explicou tudo sobre a Ilha de Páscoa, sobre o Olho-de-Tigre e sobre os perigos que poderiam passar, sendo interrompido inúmeras vezes por Jack.

- Essa viagem será demorada. – Bootstrap disse.

- Iremos parar em Tortuga para abastecer e depois atravessaremos o Atlântico. – Barbossa explicou.

- Depois faremos uma escala na Ilha de São Tomé e dobraremos o Cabo da Boa Esperança. – Jack acrescentou.

Will e Bootstrap olharam um para o outro.

- Sabes que a passagem pelo Cabo das Tormentas será bastante custosa. – Will avisou. – Muitos naufragaram lá. Os que tiveram a sorte de sobreviver dizem que lá vive algo que não é "natural".

Lara engoliu em seco.

- Referes-te a quê propriamente? – Alicia perguntou.

- A algo tenebroso que vive naquelas águas. – Will disse. – Sinceramente, não acho essa viagem boa ideia.

- Sempre podemos passar pelo estreito de Magalhães e desembocar directamente no Oceano Pacífico. – Lara opinou.

- Nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu passaria por lá! – Jack exclamou. – Além do mais, quer haja monstro ou não, eu já passei no Cabo inúmeras vezes e uma delas foi aquando do Vértice Temporal, lembram-se?

- Mas não quer dizer que por não ter aparecido, que não exista! – Lar exclamou. Por momentos lembrou-se do deus Oceano e dos Insectos Gigantes.

- Vamos arriscar. Isso se a votação for favorável. – Barbossa disse. – Depois de passado o Cabo vamos abastecer a Madagáscar.

- Madagáscar… - Jack sorriu. - … o paraíso dos piratas! Já agora podemos aproveitar e fazer uma visita a Singapura. Não há nada mais bonito e excitante que Singapura.

- Não me digas. – Lara fulminou Jack.

- Hector, dá logo início a essa votação antes que eles comecem a discutir de novo. – Grace pediu.

- Muito bem. Quem é a favor da viagem até à Ilha da Páscoa coloque o dedo no ar. – Barbossa disse.

Toda a tripulação do Pearl, incluindo Jack, Barbossa e Alicia votaram a favor.

- Quem está contra? – Jack perguntou. Lara, Will e Bootstrap colocaram a mão no ar.

- Will? – Alicia olhou-o desconsolada.

- Desculpa, mas tanto eu como o meu pai achamos essa viagem de loucos. – Will explicou.

- Que seria de nós se não fossemos loucos, rapaz? – Jack perguntou.

- Eu estou farta de andarmos a passear pelas Caraíbas. Toda a acção é bem-vinda. – Alicia disse. – Quer dizer que não vens connosco? – Alicia colocou a sua melhor cara de criança chorona e triste.

- Alicia… - Will foi desarmado como sempre. Olhou para o seu pai e este encolheu os ombros.

- Tu és o capitão. Tu decides. – Bootstrap disse.

- Eu vou. Mas não pensem que sou a favor do que vão fazer. – Will disse com cara séria. – Além do mais, como de costume estarei ausente duas vezes por semana, para cumprir a minha tarefa. Terão de se desenvencilhar sozinhos nesses dias.

- Will, tu não eras nascido e eu já tinha levado dois tiros. – Jack disse e toda a tripulação olhou para si. – Quer dizer, quase que levava. Passaram de raspão.

- Não votou em nenhum dos casos, Grace. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu abstenho-me. – Grace disse. – Embora tenha receio no que isto irá dar.

- Sendo assim, todos aos seus postos e rumo a Tortuga! – Jack exclamou. – De lá sairemos para a aventura das nossas vidas!

Lara caminhou até Alicia. – Parece que todos adoptaram a profissão de chantagistas.

- Ai Lara. Deixa de ser careta. Não querias que esquecesse o tal assunto? – Alicia perguntou. – Esta será uma boa maneira de ocupar os pensamentos!

- Will. – Bootstrap chamou o filho à parte. – De certeza que vamos alinhar nisso?

- Não posso amarrá-los a um coqueiro pai. – Will disse. – Além do mais, para nós não há mal nenhum.

- Mas para eles sim. Não te esqueças que são simples mortais. – Bootstrap afirmou.

- Por isso mesmo. Não os posso abandonar. – Will olhou para Alicia e depois para o Holandês. – _"Te pito o Te henua."_

- O que é que disseste? – Alicia ficou curiosa com a frase noutra língua.

- Quer dizer para onde vamos. Para o "Umbigo do Mundo". –Will explicou.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Aqui está mais um capítulo. Parece que a aventura vai começar, mesmo com os receios de Lara e de Will! Atenção: a frase que utilizei "te pito o te henua" quer dizer Umbigo do Mundo. É o nome que dão à Ilha de Páscoa. A frase está escrita na língua local, o rapanui. Para mais informações sobre esta ilha fantástica podem consultar a wikipédia, o site _historiadomundo_ e o site _sacred-texts_ que embora em inglês tem informações sobre a história da Ilha de Páscoa. No outro capítulo eu coloquei também o ano em que esta foi descoberta: em 1722 por Jacob Roggeveen.**

**Hatake KL: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review! Alicia e Will andam a perder a hora. Sabe como é. Casados, ele só vem de noite e depois dá no que dá! Nunca ouviu falar na Ilha de Páscoa? Então vai ouvir muito nesta fic! Mas calma que vão haver muitos outros locais. Até porque este tesouro está em parte na Ilha de Páscoa e também noutro sítio. Obrigada e Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review! Os sonhos da Lara... de alguma forma eles estão relacionados com esta aventura. Mas não posso dizer mais nada. A não ser que também tem a ver com a sua anterior vida, a princesa Mayara. Mary quebra o coração de qualquer um! Alicia e Will são dos meus casais favoritos.:P Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!!!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review! Alicia é muito ciumente. Mas veja bem. Ela conquista o seu pirata e depois o fantasma Elizabeth está sempre presente. Mas Lara terá mais razões para se preocupar. Olhe Jack solto por Singapura e Madagáscar! Obrigada e menina estou ansiosa pela actualização da sua fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	5. Chapter 4 Acolhendo desconhecidos

**Capítulo 4: ****Acolhendo desconhecidos**

O dia corria atarefado no porto de Tortuga. Só alguns navios mais pequenos pertencentes a pescadores, mercadores e piratas estavam ancorados.

- Engraçado não encontrarmos a marinha inglesa nem aquela Companhia desgraçada há pelo menos dois meses. – Jack disse ao descer do Black Pearl.

- É normal. Temos nos resguardado mais. – Barbossa colocou-se ao lado de Jack. – Às vezes penso que já não somos mais piratas.

- É por isso que quero enfrentar tudo e todos por esta aventura. – Jack disse observando a movimentação do pequeno porto. – Afinal não me lembro de me ter reformado desta vida.

- Cuidado Jack. Lara não está gostando desta história. – Barbossa advertiu. – E ainda tem a pequena…

Barbossa não tinha acabado de falar quando Mary passou correndo. No entanto, não conseguiu se livrar do braço que a agarrou e ergueu.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Jack perguntou sorrindo e tentando segurar a filha que se debatia.

- Brincar. – Mary disse conseguindo finalmente se soltar. – Com aqueles amiguinhos ali. – Mary apontou para a pequena praia. Algumas crianças brincavam correndo atrás uma das outras.

- Você conhece aqueles pequenos? – Barbossa coçou a barba.

- Mas é claro que conhece! Você não se lembra que sempre que cá vimos a Mary está habituada com aquelas crianças? – Jack sorriu mas não convenceu Barbossa.

- Se não me engano, aquele loirinho ali não é o filho do dono do bar? – Barbossa perguntou. – Aquele que disse que tu eras um falhado?

- Eu não ligo a palermas que não sabem o que dizem. – Jack botou a língua de fora e agachou-se para ficar frente a frente com Mary. – Tenta não matar o rapaz, princesa!

Mary sorriu e correu até à pequena praia.

* * *

- Não vais descer? – Alicia perguntou a Lara. A última encontrava-se debruçada no parapeito do navio olhando a vila e Mary correndo. – Estou falando contigo, Lara! – Alicia bufou ao reparar que Lara navegava longe.

- Hã? – Lara acordou, olhando para Alicia e depois para Jack que se encaminhava com Barbossa para o centro de Tortuga. – Eu não estou muito bem hoje. Vai tu e a Grace. Eu vou a seguir.

- Até me admira deixares a Mary solta! – Alicia exclamou.

- O Jack está de olho nela e se porventura se distrair tu estás por perto. – Lara disse.

- Lara… - Alicia aproximou-se da amiga. - … podes dizer que estás assim por causa da viagem. Mas a mim não enganas. Eu ouvi o teu berro durante a noite.

Lara olhou para Alicia e tentou disfarçar o pânico que sentia. A noite tinha sido horrível. Por sorte, Mary dormia pesado e não percebeu nada voltando a adormecer num ápice. Mas Lara sabia que não podia enganar duas pessoas: Jack e Alicia. Conheciam-na muito bem a par de Grace.

- Foi só um pesadelo. – Lara disse. – Afinal mudei de ideias, vou descer. – sorriu fracamente e desceu pela rampa que dava para o porto. As lembranças da noite anterior invadiram-na.

_Flashback…_

_Lara acordou estremunhada. Tinha as mãos as tremer. Jack tentou acalmá-la mas nada tirava as cenas do pesadelo que tivera. Lembrava-se que não sonhava consigo própria como Lara mas sim como Mayara. Havia sempre duas fases. O sonho começava bem. Desta vez tinha sido uma conversa que Mayara tinha tido com a irmã Serena. Algo acerca do noivado da primeira. Depois a cena passava para um ambiente escuro, como uma cripta. Lá havia fogo e Lara só se lembrava de ouvir uma risada diabólica e de dois olhos horrendos, da cor das chamas, lembrando um gato assanhado. Depois simplesmente acordava em pânico, com a sensação que a observavam constantemente._

_Fim do flashback_

Era arrepiante como ainda sentia essa sensação de observação. Lara desceu e teve um piripaque quando viu um miúdo um pouquinho mais velho que Mary passar por si a correr chorando com a cara vermelha e dedos marcados.

- Coitado. – Lara disse.

- Aquele já devia ter levado alguma chapada do pai ou da mãe. – Grace disse enquanto se encaminhava para um barco de pesca vendo o peixe disponível.

- Não acho justo. – Lara disse. – Não é a bater que se resolve a situação.

- Pois não. Mas existem miúdos que desesperam pais. – Alicia observou. – Além do mais estamos num tempo em que as crianças não eram tão bem tratadas, Lara. Nem todos têm pais tão fixes como a Mary Rose!

- Oh pelo Jack a Mary já andava com uma espada à cintura. – Lara sorriu abanando a cabeça.

- Os pais são todos iguais. Principalmente com as filhas. – Alicia disse. – O Will iria dar um bom pai…

- Não comeces! – Lara exclamou colocando uma mão no ar.

- Mãe onde está o pai? – Mary apareceu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Provavelmente no bar mais famoso de Tortuga. – Alicia riu ao ver a cara brava de Lara.

- Deste-me uma ideia. Fica com a Mary que eu vou ter com eles. – Lara disse.

- Nem penses. Eu vou também. – Alicia deu um passo em frente. – A Grace fica com a Mary.

- Não! – Mary exclamou, começando a correr pelas ruas.

- Alguém pare essa mocinha! Parece que tem bichos-carpinteiros. – Lara correu atrás de Mary seguida por Alicia.

- Onde é que vocês vão? – Grace perguntou alto, mas desistiu resmungando para si própria. – Levo esse espadarte. – Anunciou ao pescador. Pegou com uma facilidade enorme no grande peixe e para infelicidade de Pintel e Raguetti, esta bateu os olhos neles. – Vocês os dois, levem isto para o navio.

- Mas… - Pintel ia responder, mas o peso do peixe fez este cambalear sendo ajudado por Raguetti.

- Trabalhem, seus preguiçosos! Daqui a pouco nem conseguem pegar numa truta. – Grace riu alto.

- É impressão minha ou ela está cada vez mais, igual ao Barbossa? – Raguetti perguntou.

- Não duvides. – Pintel respondeu.

* * *

O ambiente na Faithful Bride, a taberna mais popular de Tortuga era preenchido com os sons de músicas piratas e pelo coro de bêbados e risos de outros. Como ainda não tinha anoitecido, a confusão não era tanta.

- Duas canecas de rum e uma maçã para o meu comparsa. – Jack pediu sorrindo de orelha a orelha para a moça atrás do balcão.

- Pretendes utilizar a bússola para chegar à tal ilha? – Barbossa perguntou, olhando de relance para os piratas presentes. Barbossa não era muito de borgas.

- Claro. Só o mapa não chega. – Jack disse.

- E sempre a vais passar à Mary? – Barbossa perguntou, levando com o olhar confuso de Jack. – A Lara comentou que tu "chantageaste" a tua própria filha para conseguires dar a volta a ela.

- Mas que drama! – Jack exclamou. – Eu não precisava de chantagear a Mary. Ela tem sangue pirata e também anseia pela sua primeira aventura. Além do mais, ela até é capaz de ser o coração que mais anseia por aquele tesouro, além de mim.

- As bebidas, senhores. – a moça passou as canecas aos capitães. – Quem vos viu e quem vos vê. Andavam sempre à bulha e agora parecem velhos amigos!

- Quando se anda sempre atrás do mesmo, o melhor é fazer logo a aliança para não haver complicações. – Jack disse, bebendo um trago da bebida. – Afinal, sempre que o Barbossa me rouba o navio, eu roubo-lhe os mapas.

- Juntamos o útil ao agradável. – Barbossa acrescentou coçando a barba. – Jack… - sussurrou, tentando desviar a atenção deste. - … há ali alguém que não tira os olhos de nós.

Jack olhou discretamente na direcção que Barbossa indicou. Uma figura na zona mais escura do bar seguia todos os movimentos dos capitães.

- Não me parece que seja alguma ameaça. – Jack disse. Saiu do balcão e sentou-se numa das mesas.

- Estou pensando que seria melhor atravessarmos o Estreito de Magalhães. A viagem será mais curta. – Barbossa disse.

- E arriscar o meu navio naquelas águas? – Jack disse.

- Também é meu navio, Jack. E o capitão Turner disse que nas águas do Cabo da Boa Esperança existe algo. – Barbossa avisou.

- Quantas vezes lá passaste? – Jack perguntou.

- Perdi a conta.

- Viste alguma coisa?

- Só algumas tempestades. – Barbossa respondeu.

- Então estás com medo de quê? Não me digas que acreditas nessa história de Adamastor? – Jack riu.

- Não. Apenas não quero meter o meu "navio" em perigo na busca dessa tal Ilha de Páscoa que nem se sabe se contém o tesouro ou não. – Barbossa disse, fazendo ar solene.

- A Ilha existe. E se o mapa do desgraçado do Sao Feng o assinala é porque algo deve ter. – Jack disse.

- Desculpem interromper, mas vocês disseram Ilha de Páscoa? – Um homem aproximou-se deles. O mesmo que os estava a observar.

- Sim, porquê? – Jack franziu a testa e colocou discretamente a mão na sua pistola.

- Eu fiz parte da expedição de Jacob Roggeveen. Descobrimos essa ilha a quem demos o nome do dia em que foi achada. – O homem disse.

Jack acenou com a cabeça. Aí estava explicado o nome esquisito da ilha. Fixou melhor o seu interlocutor. Era alto e moreno. Possuía cabelos negros até aos ombros e tinha uns olhos penetrantes.

- Se isso é verdade o que diz, o que tem a nos contar sobre ela? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Bem, posso dizer que é uma ilha bastante isolada. Tem vulcões adormecidos e além de quente é bastante ventosa. – O homem disse. – Não é propriamente um paraíso.

- E qual é o seu interesse nessa ilha, senhor… - Jack perguntou.

- Darius! O meu nome é Darius. – Disse. – Eu gostaria de voltar lá. Quando desembarcámos deparámo-nos com umas estátuas intrigantes. Gigantes em pedra que nos pareciam olharem com desconfiança. – Darius disse, fazendo Jack e Barbossa trocarem um olhar rápido.

- Gigantes? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Sim. – Darius disse. – Que mal lhes pergunte, mas pensam em viajar até lá?

- Estávamos mesmo conversando como iríamos achar o caminho para lá. – Jack disse.

- Se quiserem eu posso ser guia! – Darius sorriu ansioso. – Adoraria voltar.

- Jovem… você sabe quem somos? – Jack levantou-se.

- Pelo jeito são piratas. E dos importantes. – Darius disse, ficando sério.

- Já ouviu falar no Black Pearl, meu caro? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Sim, claro. O navio pirata de velas negras do famoso capitão Jack Sparrow. – Darius disse deixando Jack dentro de um balão de orgulho. – Mas se não me engano agora ele pertence ao grande capitão Hector Barbossa!

Barbossa mandou uma gargalhada e Jack congelou no lugar. Sentiu que ia explodir_. "Quem é que aquele pirralho era para chamar grande capitão ao zumbi na sua cara?"_, pensou. Antes de responder qualquer coisa ouviu vozes femininas e viu Mary entrar disparada, sendo alcançada por Lara.

- JACK COMO É QUE ELA SABIA O CAMINHO PARA AQUI? – Lara bufou em direcção ao marido.

- Papai já me tinha trazido cá. – Mary disse sorrindo.

- Love… - Jack tentou-se desculpar mas foi novamente interrompido.

- Olha que coisa mais linda Giselle! – Uma mulher ruiva desceu as escadas e Lara reconheceu-a: Scarlett. – Como está a pequena Mary Rose?

- Você já a conhecia? – Lara interrogou lançando um olhar mortal a Jack.

- Mas é claro! O Jack trouxe-a cá há alguns meses. – Scarlett apertou a bochecha a Mary. – Nunca pensei que Jack Sparrow assentasse porto com alguém e muito menos tivesse filhos!

- Oh, isso era previsível, com a quantidade de mulheres… - Giselle desceu as escadas e levou com uma calcadela de Scarlett.

Lara estava possessa. – Alicia leva a Mary daqui. – Pediu.

Quando esta saiu, Lara ficou batendo pé enquanto encarava Jack.

- Também não é preciso tanto exagero. – Jack disse agarrando-a pela cintura. – Eu nunca deixaria alguém fazer mal à minha princesa e quando a trouxe a taberna estava quase vazia.

- Sei… - Lara disse. Detestava quando Jack a agarrava. Sabia que isso a desarmava logo e detestava deixar as coisas pela metade.

- Jack, devemos ir. Já devem estar abastecendo o navio e quanto mais cedo partirmos melhor. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu sou o capitão, eu dou as ordens! – Jack exclamou.

- Sempre posso ir com vocês? – Darius perguntou. – Podem confiar em mim. Estou habituado à vida no mar e sei lutar. Além do mais posso ajudar a encontrar a ilha.

- Love, este é o jovem Darius. – Jack apresentou Lara. – Ele diz que conhece a Ilha de Páscoa.

- Muito prazer, senhora Lara. – Darius sorriu mostrando uma invulgar dentição perfeita e beijando a mão desta. Lara ficou estática. Um pânico invadiu-a ao olhar para Darius e sentiu-se desfalecer.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse ao sentir dois pares de mãos ampararem-na. Jack olhou mal-humorado para Darius quando este se prontificou a ajudar Lara.

- Precisamos de um novo vigia Jack. – Barbossa disse. – Pode acompanhar-nos senhor Darius. Mas que fique bem claro que ao menor sinal controverso da sua parte…

- Repito que não tenho nada a esconder. – Darius salientou.

* * *

_No Black Pearl…_

- Eu já disse que estou bem, Jack. – Lara resmungou quando Jack a depositou na cama.

- Love, tontura não é brincadeira a não ser que você esteja bêbada. – Jack disse.

- Aquele homem sempre se vai juntar a nós? – Lara perguntou receosa.

- Que remédio. Ele é a nossa melhor chance de darmos com a ilha. – Jack disse, sentando-se na cama. – Mas confesso que não fui com a cara dele.

Lara fechou os olhos. Só podia ter-se enganado. Os pesadelos estavam a dar cabo de si. Mary entrou e saltou para o colo de Jack.

- Dei uma lição ao Tony. – A menina disse. – Levou um estalo por ter gozado comigo.

- Isso mesmo! – Jack exclamou sorrindo.

- Como assim um estalo? – Lara arregalou os olhos. – Esse menino era loiro?

Jack e Mary abanaram a cabeça afirmativamente e Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça. Se aos cinco anos Mary já se comportava assim, não queria imaginar aos 10.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá leitoras e leitores. Peço imensas desculpas por só ter postado agora, mas as minhas aulas começaram esta semana e não tive tempo de escrever antes de hoje. Atenção: as características que escrevi sobre a Ilha de Páscoa assim como a origem do seu nome são verdadeiras. Podem consultar a wikipédia ou outras fontes.**

**Olg'Austen: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela sua review!!! Pode acalmar que ainda vai demorar um bocadinho até essa personagem misteriosa aparecer. No entanto, prometo que será por volta do capítulo 8. Obrigada mais uma vez pela review aqui e na outra fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Jackie Darkness: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada por estar lendo esta fic e pela review!!! Pode apostar que eles se vão meter numa grande confusão. E este Darius ainda vai ser mais importante do que parece!!! Ai eu bem que gostava de ter uma filha como a Mary Rose. E já agora um marido como Jack Sparrow!!! Ah esses sonhos da Lara tem a ver sim com a vida passada dela e estão ligados ao que eles vão encontrar. Digamos que funcionam como recordações da vida passada e avisos. Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Por onde andam Dupla Marota e Hatake KL???**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	6. Chapter 5 A viagem começa

**Capítulo 5: ****A viagem começa**

O dia tinha começado cinzento. Três dias depois, o Black Pearl tinha entrado em pleno Oceano Atlântico. Lara saiu da cabine endireitando as costas. Corria um vento desagradável, que anunciava mau tempo. Olhou em volta. A tripulação corria atarefada. As velas abanavam agitadamente e o mar estava agitado. Lara olhou para o timão. Jack segurava o leme.

- Vem aí tempestade. – Lara observou enquanto subia as escadas colocando-se depois ao lado do marido.

- Nada a que não esteja habituado. – Jack resmungou.

- Ultimamente andas muito maldisposto. – Lara disse colocando as mãos nos ombros do seu capitão. – Pensei que estivesses mais empolgado com este tesouro!

- É claro que estou! – Jack exclamou, mas não encarando Lara. – Só não gosto da postura de alguns aqui.

Lara sorriu ironicamente. Sabia a quem Jack se referia.

- Tu é que quiseste trazê-lo! – Lara exclamou. Desde que embarcara, Darius tinha posto todos a seus pés. No entanto, Jack não gostava deste desde que o apanhara a olhar Lara de uma maneira "esquisita". – De certeza que imaginaste, Jack.

- Love, tu não viste. Ele estava literalmente babando! – Jack fez uma careta.

Lara não tinha trocado mais do que cumprimentos com o novo passageiro. Não sabia explicar mas não se sentia bem ao lado deste. Pior do que isso, os pesadelos eram cada vez mais frequentes. Quando viu Darius pela primeira vez notou certas parecenças com uma das personagens dos seus sonhos. Sonhava quase sempre com a vida de Mayara e com o seu noivado. Nunca tinha visto nitidamente a face do noivo desta, mas lembrava-se do seu olhar. No entanto, sabia que era só imaginação sua.

- Onde está o Barbossa? – Lara perguntou.

- Analisando as cartas de navegação. – Jack disse. – A Mary está com ele. Afinal ela literalmente roubou-me a bússola.

- Jack… tu é que lhe prometeste! – Lara sorriu e depositou um beijo nos lábios deste. – Eu vou atrás da Alicia e da Grace. Acho que estão no porão.

Lara passou pelo tombadilho onde todos os piratas a cumprimentaram. Desceu depois até ao porão e procurou por Alicia e Grace, mas nem sinal destas.

Ao dar a volta para subir as escadas levou um susto de morte.

- Desculpe senhora Lara. Não queria assustá-la. – Darius vinha a descer e sem querer foram um contra o outro.

- Não… eu… - Lara levou a mão à testa. - … não me assustou, senhor Darius. Eu é que me distraí e não o vi.

- Por favor, chame-me apenas de Darius. – Disse sorrindo. Lara era casada com Jack mas não tinha ficado cega. Reparou que embora num ambiente escuro, Darius era bastante bonito. Os seus olhos eram mais claros do que os de Jack, mas eram igualmente profundos.

- Ok. – Lara acenou com a cabeça. – Que mal lhe pergunte, mas o seu nome não é muito comum, pois não?

- Pois, já me perguntaram muitas vezes isso. – Darius olhou para o chão e riu-se. – Eu nasci num país que outrora foi uma grande civilização.

Lara ficou sem palavras e piscou os olhos tentando entender o inexplicável. Vendo a expressão duvidosa na cara de Lara, Darius riu ainda mais e esta percebeu o quanto este era… bonito.

- Eu sou grego. – Explicou. – Nasci em Atenas, mas era muito pequeno quando viajei para Inglaterra. Lá cresci e tornei-me num marinheiro.

- Oh… - Lara ficou sem jeito. - … claro! O Jack contou-me que você participou na expedição à Ilha de Páscoa. – Lara sentou-se nas escadas do porão sendo acompanhada por Darius. Notou que a ondulação ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Sim. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Mas depois disso dediquei-me ao comércio, trabalhando em navios mercadores. Estava de passagem em Tortuga tentando perceber como é que acabei numa vida monótona. – Darius disse. – Até que ouvi de novo o nome da Ilha.

- E para lá voltar é capaz de se juntar a uma tripulação de piratas? – Lara perguntou.

- Acho que tenho a sorte de estar entre os melhores piratas do mundo. Afinal este é o famoso Black Pearl e tem dois grandes capitães. – Darius sorriu e Lara olhou para a frente.

- Senh… Darius. – Lara não sabia como explicar. – Há coisas neste mundo que não têm muita explicação. Suponho que tanto Barbossa como Jack não lhe contaram o que realmente andam à procura e nem pelo que já passaram nesta vida?

- Barbossa contou-me sobre o tal Olho-de-tigre. – Darius disse. – Sinceramente não acredito. Aquela ilha é mágica e misteriosa, mas daí até ter um tesouro poderoso…

Lara riu. Também duvidava que a Ilha de Páscoa contivesse algo de extraordinário. Mas se o mapa de Sao Feng o assinala…

- Eu percebo o que perguntou. – Darius olhou Lara nos olhos. – Eu já ouvi falar das histórias sobre o tesouro de Cortés e sobre o trio Holandês Voador, Davy Jones e Kraken.

- Então já deve ter ouvido falar que o Jones está morto e que foi substituído por Will Turner. – Lara disse.

- Vagamente. Assim como ouvi da tripulação que a senhora e a senhora Alicia, mais a senhora Grace vieram do futuro. – Darius disse.

Lara sorriu e levantou-se. – Isso é uma longa história. Só não quero que se assuste se vir durante a noite um navio ao nosso lado.

- Lara o Jack está chamando por… - Alicia apareceu na entrada do porão e estancou ao ver Lara com Darius. - … por ti.

Alicia fechou a cara e olhou de lado para Darius.

- Eu estou ajudando os outros, se precisarem de mim. – Darius levantou-se e subiu as escadas depressa.

- Não sabia que eras amiga do estranho. – Alicia disse. – Pensei que nem podias olhar para a cara dele.

Lara rolou os olhos. A par de Jack, Alicia também não gostava de Darius. Segundo a última, não tinha ido com a cara dele.

- Ele só me estava a explicar como era a ilha e eu alertei-o para que não se assustasse com o Holandês. – Lara subiu para o tombadilho e esfregou os braços por causa do vento. – Hoje a Mary não sai cá para fora ou ainda apanha uma gripe.

- Lara… - Alicia agarrou-a pelo braço. - … eu não confio naquele homem. Algo me diz que ele esconde algo e que esta história de curiosidade e saudade pela ilha é treta.

- Eu não vejo o porquê. Até agora ele tem sido bastante útil traçando a rota. – Lara disse. – Barbossa notou que é a mesma do mapa do Feng e que a bússola da Mary aponta para a mesma direcção.

- Por falar em mapas e bússola, o Jack e o Barbossa querem falar connosco. – Alicia disse passando à frente e caminhando apressadamente para dentro da cabine dos capitães.

Lara riu divertida e foi na mesma direcção. Ao entrar olhou para trás e reparou que, pendurado numa das redes, Darius olhava para si. Engoliu em seco e virou a cara, entrando apressadamente.

Lá dentro, Jack e Barbossa estavam sentados na mesa rodeados de cartas de navegação. Mary brincava com o macaco Jack, enquanto Grace enchia as canecas de rum. Alicia sentou-se com cara de caso, mas quando Jack olhou para si sorriu disfarçadamente.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? – Lara perguntou, sentando-se também.

- Digamos que algo decidiu mexer-se. – Jack disse.

- O Jack disse-me que tem tido vários pesadelos. – Barbossa olhou para Lara.

- É, mas nada de importante. – Lara disfarçou.

- Isso é para gozar? – Jack arregalou os olhos. – Praticamente acordas aos berros e como se tivesses visto o diabo à frente!

- Não exageres, Jack. – Lara disse. – Mas afinal o que é que o mapa mostrou?

Barbossa chegou o mapa redondo para Lara e Alicia e rodou os anéis. Por cima da ilha e das figuras formou-se uma frase.

- "_No umbigo do Mundo irás parar, por grandes perigos irás passar"_. – Lara leu.

- O Will falou disso. – Alicia disse. – Ele falou na língua de lá sobre o tal umbigo do mundo.

- É como os nativos de lá a chamam. – Darius apareceu na porta e Lara teve que colocar as mãos em cima de Jack, para que este não enfiasse uma bala neste.

- Ouvir atrás das portas é feio, sabia? – Alicia protestou brava.

- Desculpem, mas não resisti. – Darius desculpou-se. – A senhora Grace saiu e disse que estavam a conversar sobre novas pistas.

- Mas que eu saiba, ninguém o chamou para aqui! – Jack exclamou.

- Senhor Darius sente-se e não ligue ao Sparrow. – Barbossa indicou uma cadeira ao lado de Alicia. – Afinal conhece a ilha melhor que nós.

Darius sentou-se. Viu que Alicia e Jack olhavam de lado para si. Lara olhava Mary brincar. Sentiu-se constrangido.

- Diga-nos. Que perigos são esses que poderemos enfrentar na ilha? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Bem, quase de certeza que se refere a tempestades e correntes fortes. – Darius disse.

- Existem tigres na ilha? – Jack perguntou.

- Tigres? – Darius não pode deixar de rir e isso irritou Jack. – Desculpe, mas naquela ilha existe tudo menos tigres.

Lara mantinha-se à distância e brincou com os anéis do mapa. Uma outra frase se formou por baixo.

- _"Quem por infelicidade bater os olhos na fera, horrível destino o espera"_. – Lara leu e olhou de novo para a imagem que simbolizava dois olhos. Como por magia estes mexeram-se e Lara ouviu um chamamento.

- "_Lara". – _A voz ecoou na sua mente e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Quando acordou, tinha todos à sua volta.

- Grace vai buscar um copo de água. – Ouviu a voz de Alicia.

- Jack. – Lara chamou tentando abrir os olhos e levantando-se devagar.

- Estou aqui, love. – Sentiu aqueles braços quentes envolvê-la e abriu de novo os olhos. À sua volta encontrava-se Jack, Alicia e Will. Ao longe Barbossa segurava Mary no colo e Darius olhava para si com ar aliviado.

- Will? – Lara perguntou quando olhou para este.

- Eu vim ver como as coisas estavam. Quando cá cheguei já tinhas perdido os sentidos. – Will explicou e sorriu docemente.

- Aqui tem menina. Beba isso. – Grace quase que lhe enfiou o copo pelo nariz.

- Leste a frase do mapa e desabaste no chão. – Jack disse ajudando-a a par de Alicia a voltar à cadeira.

- A frase. – Sussurrou enquanto bebia a água. – É isso. Os meus sonhos estão relacionados com a ilha.

- Tens a certeza? – Jack perguntou.

- Sim. Os olhos com que tenho sonhado… - Lara apontou para a figura. - … são os mesmos. Algo me diz que no passado, a vida de Mayara esteve ligada aquela ilha.

Os presentes piscaram os olhos e Darius tossiu.

- Eu vou me retirar. – Anunciou dirigindo-se para a porta.

Lara pediu para que Mary passasse para o seu colo e beijou o cabelo desta. Sentia necessidade de ter a filha perto de si, como se tivesse medo de a perder.

- Mamã, eu vou descobrir o tesouro! – Mary abriu a bússola e Lara sorriu. Pegou naquela bússola, recordando uma outra. Depois de voltar ao século XVIII deu a bússola do tempo a Hermes. Ficaria segura junto dos deuses certos. Nas suas mãos a agulha deslocou-se. Lara sabia onde iria dar. Ou apontaria para Jack ou então para Mary. Eram as duas coisas que mais desejava na vida. Mas sem esperar a agulha girou freneticamente apontando para fora do navio. Lara ficou gelada e fechou rapidamente a bússola entregando-a a Mary.

- O que acha de tudo isso, capitão Turner? – Barbossa falou. – Alicia falou que sabe algumas coisas sobre a língua de lá.

- Não sei propriamente. – Will disse. – Apenas que é conhecida como umbigo do Mundo ou então como _RAPANUI_, que quer dizer Ilha Grande.

- Como é que sabes isso tudo? – Alicia perguntou.

- Lá em baixo ouvem-se certas coisas. – Will disse. – Que só os amaldiçoados conseguem compreender e ouvir. Eu sou um deles.

Alicia abraçou Will. Lara tinha a certeza que nada neste mundo abalaria o amor daqueles dois.

Alguém bateu à porta e no mesmo instante aparecia Gibbs.

- Com licença. Devo avisar que o tempo está bravo. É melhor algum dos capitães ir lá fora. – Disse, tornando a desaparecer.

Barbossa levantou-se e deu por encerrada a reunião. A passar pela porta, Grace colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

- Parece que o Jack e a Alicia não gostam muito do senhor Darius. – Grace disse.

- Quer gostem ou não, ele é a única referência de que a ilha existe. – Barbossa disse, saindo para o exterior.

- Eu vou lá para baixo. – Grace disse, saindo da cabine.

- Alicia, hoje o tempo não está bom para ires ao Holandês. – Will disse, acariciando a face desta.

- Não faz mal. Se quiserem podem dormir cá. – Lara disse, sorrindo. – A Mary pode dormir connosco, não é Jack.

- Oh… - Jack engasgou-se. - … claro! Só não me deixes o navio muito pegajoso, Will.

Will sorriu ironicamente e saiu. Ainda era de dia, mas a tempestade viria para ficar. Enquanto não anoitecesse voltaria ao comando do Holandês.

- Eu vou levar a Mary para o quarto. – Lara disse, mas foi travada por Jack.

- Deixa estar. Eu levo-a. – Alicia pegou Mary no colo. – Vamos brincar às bonecas, minha pequena?

- Eu quero brincar aos piratas! – Mary protestou.

- Ok então. – Alicia sorriu. – Vamos brincar aos piratas. Yo-ho, yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me!

Lara olhou para Jack. A cara de cachorro abandonado deste desarmou-a completamente.

- Porquê essa cara? – Lara disse quando Jack a puxou para si.

- A Mary vai dormir connosco. – Jack disse. – Ou seja, teremos de passar a noite… a dormir!

- Jack… - Lara colou-se a este e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. - … sinto-me melhor quando tenho a nossa filha perto. E não vais morrer por uma noite!

- Depende. – Jack disse começando a beijar o pescoço desta. – Talvez eu consiga aguentar uma noite… se o fizer de dia.

Lara riu e beijou Jack com paixão. Pelo menos enquanto o momento durasse, as dúvidas que tinha e a sensação de perigo desapareciam.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi a todas as leitoras e leitores!!! Aqui vai mais um capítulo!!! É a história está aquecendo, assim como o papel do Darius...:P**

**Olg'Austen:** Oiii! Obrigada de coração pela review!!! É pode apostar, a Grace virou a senhora Barbossa!!! E quanto ao Darius... bem já percebeu que ele sabe da ilha. E que é muito prestável. Mas também já reparou que a Alicia e o Jack não foram com a cara dele. Quanto à Lara... é esperar pelos próximos capítulos!!! Fique atenta!!! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo da sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii! Obrigada de coração pelas reviews!!! Mary é cara da mãe mas feitio é o do pai. Além do mais anda a estragar a noite aos papás!:P Quanto ao Darius... como já disse acho que meio mundo desconfia dele!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KL:** Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Acho que todo o mundo adora a Mary Rose! Eu acho que é por ser uma Sparrow de gema!!! E tambéma cho que todo o mundo acha o Darius esquisito!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Jackie Darkness!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	7. Chapter 6 As aparências enganam

**Capítulo 6: ****As aparências enganam**

_3 Semanas depois…_

Numa das vertentes da Ilha de São Tomé, um navio de velas negras ancorava sobre o mar calmo. Dois botes navegaram até à costa sob o sol abrasador.

- Nossa, este deve ser o local mais quente do Mundo! – Grace exclamou abanando um leque meio rasgado, cheio de rendas.

- Este é um país tropical. O clima costuma ser bastante húmido. – Alicia disse.

Barbossa observou a costa através do binóculo. Tinham ancorado na parte contrária à capital da ilha. Como colónia portuguesa, todo o cuidado era pouco para evitar os navios do Reino.

- Esta parte da ilha é a mais inóspita. No entanto, seguindo um trilho pela montanha pode-se chegar a uma das localidades. – Barbossa encolheu o binóculo. – Grace, Alicia vocês irão com Pintel e Raguetti até lá. Não convém eu me misturar muito. Afinal tenho a cabeça a prémio.

- E eu? – Darius, que seguia no mesmo bote, sentiu que estava sendo posto de lado. Sabia que era um forasteiro, mas detestava não lhe darem utilidade. Podia não ser pirata, mas era um óptimo marinheiro.

- Você ficará comigo. – Barbossa disse.

Os piratas desembarcaram na praia de areia escura. Lara tinha vindo noutro bote juntamente com Jack, Cotton, Gibbs e Mary, que se encontrava no seu colo.

- Jack, acho melhor darmos uma vista de olhos por estas bandas. – Barbossa disse. – As mulheres são as indicadas para irem à vila.

- Não me apetecia deixar Lara e Mary lá sozinhas. – Jack olhou para as duas. Mary debatia-se para chegar ao chão para desespero de Lara.

- A Alicia e a Grace também vão e mandei os dois… - Barbossa apontou para os dois piratas inseparáveis. - … irem junto.

- Será boa ideia? – Jack torceu o nariz. – Eles não conseguem disfarçar a verdadeira profissão!

- Mas aparecermos é arriscar demais. – Barbossa disse.

- Porquê? As autoridades portuguesas procuram-vos? – Lara aproximou-se.

- A mim particularmente. – Barbossa disse solenemente. – Já devia ter percebido pelo meu nome que não sou inglês ou francês.

- Pensei que fosse espanhol. – Lara observou.

- Mãe portuguesa, pai espanhol. – Barbossa disse.

- Mas se é assim o Jack pode ir, não é? – Lara sorriu para Jack, mas este arregalou os olhos.

- Digamos que… - Jack ficou escorregadio e tentou disfarçar. - … não sou muito bem-vindo lá.

Lara semicerrou os olhos. Quando Jack não queria entrar em algum lado, ou então fugia como o diabo da cruz era porque se tinha metido em confusões da última vez que lá esteve.

- Sei… - Lara disse sarcástica. – Sendo assim acho que deveríamos levar o Cotton. Ele é bastante simpático e ninguém notará que ele é um pirata!

- Pelo menos não fala. – Jack observou. – Acho boa ideia.

- E vamos atravessar aquele trilho só com o Cotton? – Alicia ouviu a última parte e ficou aterrorizada com a ideia. O caminho subia por entre umas rochas e desaparecia por uma densa floresta.

- Eu posso ir. – Darius apanhou-os de surpresa. – Não sou pirata, não há mal nenhum!

- NÃO! – Jack berrou sobressaltando os outros e deixando Darius com cara de palerma. – Quer dizer, você não é um pirata. Não sabe sair de uma situação de perigo e o mais certo é ir atrás de algum rabo de saia conquistado pelos seus dentes de tubarão e deixá-las sozinhas!

- Jack! – Lara exclamou. – Primeiro, tanto eu como a Alicia somos óptimas piratas e sabemos nos defender. – Lara apontou para a espada e pistola. – Segundo, que eu saiba tenho de virar-te a cara mil e uma vezes sempre que vês alguma vassoura de saia!

- Love, também não é preciso. – Jack sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

- O senhor Darius vai connosco. É jovem, de confiança e já mostrou ser óptimo na espada. – Lara fincou o pé. – Anda Mary. – Pegou na filha e virou costas a Jack depois de o olhar com um ar de reprovação.

- Começo a ter vontade de mandar aquele atrevido pela prancha fora. – Jack disse entre dentes, enquanto observava as mulheres e os dois homens subirem o trilho.

- Jack, ele tem sido bastante útil. Lembra-te que se não fosse ele, a Mary teria caído à água, na semana passada. – Barbossa disse.

- Ora, ela nem sequer estava em perigo. – Jack resmungou. – Ele pode ser muito útil mas que mantenha os olhos noutra direcção que não a Lara!

* * *

A floresta era bastante húmida e passado pouco tempo era como se tivessem levado com um banho.

- Ups! – Lara escorregou numa das pedras do caminho e Darius agarrou-a pela cintura antes que se espalhasse. – Obrigado.

- Sempre às ordens. – o marinheiro sorriu e Lara ficou sem jeito. Deu graças de Jack não estar ali naquele momento, ou poderia ter perdido as estribeiras.

Olhou para Mary que seguia às cavalitas do pobre Cotton. Mary era uma sortuda. Na ausência dos avôs de sangue, Barbossa e Cotton encaixavam perfeitamente nesse papel. Eram os mais velhos a bordo do Pearl e Mary adorava-os. Aliás, toda a tripulação adorava aquela menina. Lara podia dizer que estava rodeada dos melhores piratas do mundo e os mais leais. Esse era um dos benefícios de haver dois capitães. Sentia-se triste por não estar com os seus pais há cinco anos. Continuava a receber as cartas por intermédio de Hermes. Mary só conhecia os avós maternos pelas cartas que Lara lhe lia e por algumas fotografias que estes mandavam. Jack achava horrorosa essa modernice. Dizia que fazia as pessoas mais gordas. O casal Stevens por seu lado, só conhecia a neta pelo retrato que Lara mandou fazer em Tortuga. Tinha Mary seis meses. Quanto ao pai de Jack… Lara nada sabia do Capitão Teague Sparrow, a não ser que este era o guardião do código na Enseada dos Náufragos. Por algum motivo, Jack recusava-se a lá ir.

- A sua filha trata-os como avós, certo? – Darius acordou Lara e esta surpreendeu-se por este ter exactamente os mesmos pensamentos.

- É, a Mary adora o Barbossa e as histórias fantásticas que este conta. – Lara riu. Barbossa tinha um jeito inato para contador de histórias. – Já Cotton é o outro avô que deixa Mary fazer-lhe tudo.

- Aposto que a avó emprestada é Grace. – Darius riu e Lara acenou com a cabeça. – Deve ter muitas saudades da sua família. Pelo menos dá mais a entender do que Alicia.

Lara olhou Darius pelo canto do olho. Desde a conversa que tinham tido até ali, poucas palavras trocou com ele. Sabia que Jack não gostava, mas sabia que eram só ciúmes. Para si, Darius tentava apenas ser simpático. Alicia não ia muito com a cara dele, mas acabou por contar toda a história da sua vida deixando Darius completamente abismado.

- Digamos que ela não era tão ligada à família como eu. – Lara olhou para o chão e viu que a floresta começava a diminuir de tamanho, terminando numa estrada em terra, onde se podiam ver as casas à beira-mar. – Chegamos.

A vila fazia lembrar uma Tortuga mais pequena e por conseguinte mais limpa. Lara pegou em Mary Rose ao colo e caminhou ao lado de Alicia e Grace. Não viram ninguém até chegarem ao pequeno largo. Galinhas andavam à solta, as pessoas passavam atarefadas com grandes cestos na cabeça ou enfiados no braço. Um pequeno mercado estava instalado. Grace acorreu até lá.

- Quando for para comprar carne diz. – Alicia avisou com cara de enjoo. Nunca na vida conseguiu entrar num talho, quanto mais estar perto daquelas tendas que exibiam as peças de carne ao sol.

Enquanto Grace ficava com Cotton no mercado, Lara desceu com os restantes até à pequena baía. Viam-se alguns barcos de pesca, mas nada de navios de maior porte.

- Teremos de partir de noite. – Lara disse. – O facto de não se ver guardas, não quer dizer que estes não estejam na capital.

Notou que do seu lado esquerdo existia uma ferraria, com algumas espadas penduradas à porta. Olhou para a sua. Estava em bom estado e tinha uma grande maleabilidade.

- Onde está a sua espada? – Lara perguntou para Darius e este mostrou-a. Era bastante antiga. – Precisa de outra. Essa já não está em muitas condições.

- Irei fazer isso, logo que tenha dinheiro. – Darius sorriu e Lara retribuiu fazendo sinal para que a seguisse e pedindo a Alicia para que ficasse com Mary.

Os dois entraram na pequena casa. Lara lembrou-se de Will. Afinal este era ferreiro de profissão antes de se tornar num pirata. O barulho de ferro sendo martelado ecoou pelos seus ouvidos.

- Bom dia. – Lara cumprimentou um homem alto, pondo-se em bicos de pé e acenando. O homem parou o seu trabalho e olhou os dois estranhos.

- Em que vos posso ser útil? – o ferreiro perguntou com voz dura e sotaque português.

- Estamos precisando de uma espada nova. – Lara disse. – Quais são as melhores que aí tem?

- Está louca? – Darius puxou a manga desta. – Não preciso que gastem tanto dinheiro comigo!

- Imagine. Afinal iremos passar inúmeros perigos a partir de agora e você precisa de se defender se quiser voltar a ver a sua ilha querida!

O ferreiro pegou em três espadas e passou uma a Darius e outra a Lara. Ambos as testaram, fazendo movimentos no ar.

- São ambas muito boas. Fáceis de manejar. – o ferreiro explicou. – A única diferença está nos punhos.

Lara rodou a espada e sem querer embateu na de Darius. Este travou-a com bastante agilidade.

- Tem bons reflexos! – Darius elogiou.

- No entanto, se procuram máxima qualidade aqui têm. – o ferreiro desembainhou uma nova espada. – O ferro é do melhor que há para quem quiser algo bem… afiado.

Lara e Darius exclamaram um "Oh" de espanto. A espada era realmente bastante bonita.

- Que mal lhes pergunte… - o ferreiro disse. - … mas porque é que precisam de uma espada tão boa?

-Nós… - Darius olhou para Lara mas esta também não sabia o que havia de responder. -… não somos de cá.

- Isso já reparei. Conheço muitos viajantes que por aqui passam. Vieram de São Tomé?

- Sim. Temos o nosso navio lá ancorado. Somos comerciantes. – Lara disse apressadamente.

- Oh… - o ferreiro virou costas. - … entendo. Com tantos piratas e malfeitores por aí, todo o cuidado é pouco.

- Pois. Quanto custa a espada? – Darius pegou numa das primeiras. O ferreiro ditou o preço e Lara pagou com dinheiro espanhol.

- Parece que ele não ficou lá muito convencido. – Darius disse, depois de saírem da loja.

- Nos meios pequenos todos se conhecem. Até pode ser um santo, mas se vier de fora todos o olham de lado. – Lara disse.

- Obrigado… pelo presente. – Darius sorriu e apontou para a espada.

- Não é preciso agradecer. Espero que seja uma maneira de pedir desculpa pelo comportamento da Alicia e do Jack. – Lara baixou os olhos. Darius era tão simpático e não gostava de o ver ser espezinhado pelos outros.

- Eu compreendo. O Capitão Sparrow está casado com a mulher mais bela que já vi na minha vida. – Darius olhou Lara intensamente e esta engasgou-se. Não sabia o que dizer, mas a conversa ficou suspensa quando Alicia apareceu aos gritos.

- LARA… - esta surgiu a correr debulhada em lágrimas. - … por favor perdoa-me!

- Alicia o que aconteceu? – Lara amparou esta sem perceber.

- Eu só olhei para o lado durante um segundo e… - Alicia abafou o choro.

- Onde… - Lara percebeu tudo. -… está a Mary? – a sua voz tremia enquanto sentia as pernas tremerem e a voz sumir.

- Ela… - Alicia respirou fundo mas não conteve as lágrimas. - … queria ir para ao pé do pai e eu disse que espera-se até voltares. Aí eu estava brincando com ela e olhei para o lado e quando vi ela tinha desaparecido. Por favor…

- DESAPARECEU? – Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça e correu em todas as direcções. – Como é que ela desapareceu sem ninguém ver? Ninguém se evapora no ar!

- Eu já perguntei a várias pessoas. Corri até à praça, até outros sítios mas ninguém a viu. – Alicia chorava tanto ou mais que Lara.

- Lara, o melhor é procurar com calma, talvez esteja com outras crianças… - Darius tentou dar ânimo.

- CALMA? É A MINHA FILHA! – Lara berrou. Correu pelas ruas sendo seguida por Alicia e Darius, chamando o nome de Mary Rose. Grace e Cotton juntaram-se depois. Separados ou juntos, percorreram a pequena vila até ficarem a saber que dois aldeões viram uma menina pequena entrando na densa floresta.

- Ela foi ter com o Jack, só pode! – Lara seguiu para o mesmo trilho em direcção ao Pearl.

- Lara, não sabemos se ela seguiu por aqui, ou se embrenhou pela floresta. – Darius agarrou o seu braço e fez Lara voltar-se para si.

- O que quer dizer? – Lara arregalou os olhos.

- Devemos separarmo-nos. – Darius aconselhou. – Vocês devem voltar para a beira deles e seguir pelo trilho. Talvez ela até tenha alcançado o Jack. Mas pelo seguro eu e Cotton iremos patrulhar esta área. – Disse olhando para Cotton que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu vou consigo. – Lara disse como se fosse uma ordem. – Eu só volto com a minha filha nos braços.

Darius não discutiu. Afinal Lara era a mãe e tinha todo o direito de procurar por Mary. Alicia também queria ir mas Lara ordenou com firmeza que esta voltasse com Grace.

- Cotton vai com elas. – Lara disse. - Eu sei me virar sozinha.

O fiel marujo assentiu e Grace arrastou Alicia com ela.

* * *

Jack olhava a areia de modo distante. Barbossa observava o horizonte.

- Eles já deviam ter voltado. – Jack disse secamente.

- Ora, se regressassem já era sinal que não traziam nada. – Barbossa disse, enquanto observava Pintel e Raguetti carregarem o bote com barris de água potável. Era visível o desânimo nas suas caras. Afinal sempre era muito melhor rum, do ponto de vista destes. Mas Barbossa tinha ordenado que só abasteceriam de rum em Madagáscar, já que era um porto mais seguro para piratas.

- Jack, parece que não vêm aí boas notícias. – Gibbs aparecem correndo e Jack levantou-se de imediato dando de caras com Alicia, Cotton e Grace.

- Hector, a minha pequena desapareceu! – Grace agarrou-se a este em prantos. – Temos de procurá-la.

- Como…assim… - Jack ficou sem perceber. - … onde está a Mary? A Lara? Onde está aquele pomposo?

- A Mary decidiu fazer das suas. Desapareceu num piscar de olhos. – Alicia disse tentando se manter calma. – Nós achamos que ela veio atrás de ti.

- Aqui é que ela não está! – Jack arregalou mais os olhos. – E como é que raio se perde uma criança de cinco anos!

- Ela devia se ter perdido na floresta. – Barbossa disse. – Vocês três venham connosco. Gibbs fica guardando os botes. Jack, nós vamos encontrar a pequena Mary. De certeza que se escondeu por aí.

- Calmo? – Jack virou lentamente a cabeça para este. – Calmo? – Repetiu. – A MINHA FILHA FUGIU E TU QUERES QUE EU FIQUE CALMO?

- A Lara e o Darius já foram atrás dela. – Alicia disse, voltando de novo ao trilho. – É melhor irmos também.

- A Lara e o Darius? – Jack ficou em choque e olhou para Barbossa. – A MINHA FILHA FUGIU, A MINHA MULHER ANDA AÍ COM UM PREDADOR CHEIO DE DENTES E TU QUERES QUE EU FIQUE CALMO! – Jack sacou a pistola e correu que nem um louco no seu andar afectado com ar esgazeado.

* * *

- MARY! – Lara exclamou pela trigésima vez, o desespero tomando conta si. – Vou ter de pôr uma trela naquela traquina!

- Ela vai aparecer. – Darius disse, escutando atentamente os barulhos da floresta, como se isso fosse a chave para o mistério.

- Como é que tens tanta certeza? – Lara perguntou.

Darius não respondeu e olhou fixamente para um sítio. Fez sinal para que Lara não se mexe-se e sacou da espada. Andou devagar até chegar atrás de uma árvore e desaparecer.

- Darius? – Lara chamou baixo e aproximou-se. Deparou-se com Darius elevando a espada e espetá-la no chão. Quando olhou melhor um grito assolou a sua garganta. Mary estava estendida no chão, desacordada.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU MONSTRO? – Lara gritou correndo para junto da filha.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Peço desculpa pela demora mas tenho tido pouco tempo para me dedicar às fics, estando em aulas. Também peço desculpa se o capítulo não estiver grande coisa. Escrevi-o mas acho que não ficou lá muito bem. Por isso sejam sinceras nos comentários. Já disse muitas vezes que elogios são óptimos mas as críticas também contribuem muito para um escritor!**

**Olg'Austen: **Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Ah se fosse a votos o carácter de Darius você perdia! Porque parece que todos o acham suspeito, menos você. Mas eu não vou dizer nada sobre o carácter dele. Neste capítulos eu vou deixar as leitoras tirarem as próprias conclusões!:P Mas uma coisa posso dizer: ele é muito bonito!!! E vai confundir muito a Lara. Ah o Will não quis a Alicia lá simplesmente por causa do tempo. Este capítulo ele esteve ausente, mas no outro já volta, assim como no oitavo!!! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste deste. Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KL:** Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Você é da opinião que o Darius não é de confiança. Eu acho que estou trocando as voltas aos meus leitores! Jack é tarado mesmo. Mas é assim que todas nós o queremos!!! Ehehehe. Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota:** Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Ah já viu o quanto deve ser bom ficar com o Jack no meio de uma tempestade? Sorte da Lara!!! Também acha o Darius suspeito? Vamos ver o que acha deste capítulo! A Mary é o show. E agora decide dar um susto deste em todo o mundo!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Jackie Darkness:** Oiii!!! Obrigada pelo comentário!!! Concordo com você: comentar não dói! Eu sou uma apologista dessa teoria!:P Será que Darius é de confiança? A ver vamos!!! Sim os sonhos da Lara são relaccionados à ilha. Algo do seu passado como princesa Mayara da Atlântida está relaccionado com a Ilha de Páscoa! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs!!!:D

**Não quero deixar de sublinhar aqui que estou profundamente triste com o que aconteceu com o Chile, sabendo também que o terramoto que assolou o país hoje dia 27 de Fevereiro, poderá ter originado um tsunami que atingirá a Ilha de Páscoa, cenário da minha fic. Espero que não aconteça uma tragédia dessas e os meus pensamentos vão para todos os afectados. Assim como não quero deixar de dar muito FORÇA às pessoas atingidas pelo temporal na Ilha da Madeira, parte do meu país PORTUGAL!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	8. Chapter 7 Obrigado

**Capítulo 7: ****Obrigado**

Lara abanou o corpo inerte da filha. Mary continuava desacordada e bastante pálida.

- Eu não fiz nada, apenas… - Darius tentou se desculpar.

- EU VOU TE MATAR… - Lara ergueu-se encostando a espada ao pescoço deste. Os seus olhos desviaram-se momentaneamente para algo no chão. E foi quando a ficha caiu. Ao lado do corpo de Mary uma grande serpente estava enroscada. A cabeça estava separada do corpo e Lara percebeu que Darius apenas tinha morto a ameaça.

- Ela foi mordida. – Darius afastou a espada de Lara e agachou-se, pegando no braço da pequena e mostrando a marca da mordedura.

- Oh meu Deus. A minha princesa não. – Lara caiu de joelhos e afagou o cabelo de Mary. – Desculpa-me Darius. Eu não queria… eu pensei que… - Lara colocou a mão na boca abafando um gemido.

- Não há problema. Você é mãe eu compreendo perfeitamente. Mas agora temos de nos despachar. – Darius rasgou um bocado da camisa e enrolou-a à volta do braço de Mary. – Tenho de sugar o veneno. É a única chance dela.

Uma sensação de enjoo invadiu Lara. Era muita coisa para assimilar num só dia. Pegou na mão da filha e acariciava a face desta, enquanto Darius se certificava que não havia mais veneno.

- Agora só resta esperar. – Darius disse. – E rezar para que nenhuma gota de veneno tenha sido assimilada pelo sangue.

Lara sentiu uma onda de gratidão enorme invadi-la e ao mesmo tempo vergonha por ter desconfiado deste.

- Obrigada de coração. – Lara abraçou Darius fortemente e este ficou sem jeito. – Nunca esquecerei o que fez pela Mary Rose!

- MAS O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – A pergunta a altos berros fez com que Lara largasse Darius e sentisse o chão fugir quando deu de trombas com Jack com uma expressão bastante parecida com um touro enraivecido, Alicia com a mão na boca tentando não rir ou não chorar, Barbossa tentando manter-se sério, e o resto com a boca aberta até ao chão.

- Alto lá Jack! – Lara exclamou enquanto Darius pegava Mary ao colo, deixando os outros em estado de choque. – Mary fugiu e foi mordida por uma cobra. Se não fosse o Darius ela estaria morta e agora não é hora para discussões porque temos de levá-la urgentemente para o Pearl.

- Mas… - Jack estava a ponto de explodir e a única vez que se sentiu assim foi quando Barbossa lhe roubou o navio.

- Com sua licença capitão mas temos de levar a menina embora daqui. – Darius disse, olhando para Jack e depois desviando a atenção para Barbossa.

- Claro! – Barbossa exclamou. – Abram caminho suas ostras idiotas! – Dirigiu-se aos restantes piratas.

- Não. – Jack barrou o caminho a Darius. – Eu levo-a.

- Jack… - Lara ia pedir calma mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada.

- Ela é minha filha, eu levo-a. – Jack olhou duramente para Lara e esta pode notar o esforço que este fazia para não dar um tiro em Darius. _"Mas porque é que não te contentaste em agradecer só?"_, Lara pensou. Mas a felicidade de Mary poder ser salva era tão grande que se atirou ao pescoço de Darius, estragando tudo.

Jack não largou a filha até chegar ao Pearl só permitindo que Lara se aproxima-se, mas sem olhar na cara desta.

- É melhor que ela fique no nosso quarto. – Lara disse ao subirem a bordo do grande navio.

- É claro que ela vai ficar no nosso quarto! – Jack exclamou. – E só irá sair de lá quando estiver recuperada.

- Jack, se quiseres podes tirar uma folga. Eu conduzirei o navio até a pequena ficar bem. – Barbossa falou e Jack nada disse, mas dando a entender que aceitava de bom grado a oferta.

* * *

Durante todo o dia e noite, Mary não acordou, fazendo febre. Lara não saía da beira da cama um minuto e até Alicia tinha dispensado o momento com Will, preferindo apoiar a amiga. Grace era impecável. A avó e mãe que faltava. Não se cansava de ferver água para molhar os panos, na tentativa de conseguir baixar a febre.

- Achas que ela recupera? – Lara disse olhando Mary dormir. Apesar de tudo, esta parecia estar apenas presa num sonho bonito.

- Claro que vai. Vocês actuaram cedo. O veneno já foi e é até bom que ela faça febre. É sinal que o corpo se está a manifestar. – Alicia disse, sorrindo sem vontade.

- O Jack vem aqui, olha para a filha mas nem sequer se digna a dizer uma única palavra para mim. – Lara disse, passando as mãos na cara e no cabelo.

- Lara… - Alicia tentou falar baixo. - … ele está preocupado com a Mary. Havias de ver como ele ficou quando soube que ela tinha desaparecido!

- Eu sei. Se há coisa que eu não duvido é do amor dele pela filha. – Lara disse. – Agora eu sou mãe e preciso de apoio. E ele simplesmente vira as costas?

- Também querias o quê? – Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ele não gosta do Darius. Já o disse muitas vezes. Ele já estava furioso de andares à procura da Mary com ele e sem mais nem menos ele depara-se contigo enrolada nele!

- Que exagero, Alicia! – Lara exclamou arregalando os olhos. – Eu apenas lhe agradeci. O Darius é uma boa pessoa. Toda a gente gosta dele menos o Jack com esses ciúmes ridículos e tu.

- O Will também não vai com a cara dele. – Alicia disse. – E desculpa, só um cego não vê que ele está fazendo tudo para te agradar.

Lara bufou pronta a responder, mas a entrada de Grace fez com que as duas se calassem.

* * *

- A noite está estrelada. – Will disse quando se colocou no parapeito ao lado de Jack.

- Só se for para os seres marinhos como tu. – Jack disse secamente bebendo um gole de rum.

- Eu sei que o que se passou com a Mary foi pesado, Jack. E já deixei de ligar há muito tempo para os teus comentários. – Will disse, olhando o horizonte escuro.

- A sorte é que a Mary vai recuperar. No entanto, existem outras coisas que não se podem esquecer. – Jack disse.

- Jack… - Will suspendeu a frase. - … aquelas duas mulheres foram capazes de abandonar tudo para viverem connosco. Não achas que esse ciúme é demais?

- Não é pela Lara. Aquele dentuças está de olho nela há muito tempo. E se eu quiser como capitão deste navio, dou-lhe um pontapé no… - Jack tentou normalizar a respiração. - … atiro-o borda fora.

- Ele salvou a vida da Mary. – Will disse. – Acho que mais do que a desconfiança que se tem num desconhecido, deve-se agradecer por isso.

- O que sabes tu de filhos se não tens nenhum? – Jack perguntou virando-se para Will e dando-se conta que tinha exagerado no discurso. – Quer dizer… para agora ainda não tiveste nenhum rebento… o que não quer dizer que seja definitivo, já que sem mais nem menos pode… - Jack exibiu o seu sorriso sem graça para um Will muito sério.

- Você acha que estou tão desesperado para ter um filho como a Alicia? – Will perguntou, deixando Jack com cara de quem não percebeu. – Claro que adoraria ter um filho com ela e sei que neste momento é tudo o que a Alicia quer. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei como conseguiria aguentar sabendo que tinha a mulher que amo e o nosso filho viajando num navio e se algo acontecesse não pudesse fazer nada.

- Você está sempre navegando por baixo de nós! – Jack exclamou.

- Menos quando estou cumprindo o meu fardo. – Will disse rispidamente. – Nunca me iria perguntar se algo lhes acontecesse.

- Isso… - Jack aproximou-se de Will. - … é no que dar viver a vida sem ter tomado um único gole de rum.

- Jack, Will. – Barbossa apareceu com ar de louco. – É melhor vocês verem isso.

Os três correram para a sala de navegação. Barbossa apontou para o mapa de Sao Feng.

- Não vejo nada. – Jack disse.

- Nem eu. – Will acrescentou.

- Olhei para a zona do Cabo das Tormentas. – Barbossa colocou o dedo no lugar.

Mais atentamente viram uma nuvem negra cobrindo toda a zona, como se aglutinasse tudo o que se atravessasse no seu caminho.

- Eu disse que era má ideia atravessar o Cabo. – Will disse.

- Não sei do que te queixas. Basta mergulhares e não dás fé de nada. – Jack disse.

- Podemos esperar para ver se isto se dissolve. – Barbossa aconselhou.

- Ora essa! Vocês vão acreditar em algo que aparece no mapa, sendo que ainda estamos a minhas desse lugar? – Jack perguntou.

- Vamos. – Barbossa e Will disseram.

- Fazemos assim. Continuamos no mesmo caminho e não dizemos nada às mulheres. – Jack disse.

- Eu acho má ideia… - Barbossa ia começar.

- Pssiu cala-te. – Jack ordenou. – Se porventura lá chegarmos e virmos um buraco negro vir em nossa direcção, damos meia volta e fugimos.

Will e Barbossa entreolharam-se e miraram Jack.

- Estão com medo? – Jack perguntou divertido.

* * *

Lara acordou com algo afagando o seu cabelo. Abriu os olhos ainda estremunhada. Deparou-se com Jack olhando para si.

- Bom dia, love. – Jack disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia. Como é que ela está? – Lara olhou para Mary que dormia tranquilamente. Haviam se passado dois dias e Mar acabara por acordar. No entanto tinha estado a vomitar toda a noite, para alarme dos pais. No entanto, Grace dizia que era normal assim como todos na tripulação que percebessem de picada de cobra.

- Melhor. Não vomitou mais e agora dorme que nem um anjo. – Jack disse.

- Graças a Deus. – Lara gemeu quando suas costas deram sinal da noite mal dormida. – Falta muito para chegarmos a Madagáscar?

- Há volta de 12 dias, mais ou menos. Porquê? – Jack perguntou.

- Nada. Apenas estou com um pressentimento ruim. – Lara disse.

Voltaram-se ambos para Mary que acordava como se não se tivesse passado nada.

- Bem-vinda de volta, princess! – Jack disse fazendo cócegas nesta que se riu. Lara sentiu uma onda de alívio. Sua filha estava bem e Jack parecia ter esquecido o que se tinha passado. Parecia que agora seria tudo fácil até ao próximo porto. Ou não.

* * *

_Seis dias depois…_

O Black Pearl navegava em direcção ao famoso Cabo da Boa Esperança, chamado por muitos como Cabo das Tormentas. Eram constantes os relatos de tempestades naquele sítio. Nada que assustasse Jack e Barbossa. Como era de dia, Will não iria aparecer a não ser que algo de muito ruim acontecesse.

- Até agora tudo no sítio. – Gibbs disse, subindo as escadas do timão e puxando as calças para que estas não caíssem.

- O vento está bom. O céu tem a companhia do sol. – Jack sorriu. – Até agora nada de escuro e arrepiante apareceu!

- Jack, Jack. Até parece que o impossível não aparece sem mais nem menos. – Barbossa disse.

- Navegamos em alto-mar, Hector! Acreditas mesmo que o papão nos vem visitar? – Jack deu uma gargalhada.

- Quem é o papão? – a pergunta inesperada fez com que Jack e Barbossa olhassem na direcção do chão, encontrando uns olhinhos brilhantes e ansiosos.

- Oh o papão é alguém de quem o tio Hector tem medo! – Jack exclamou.

- Que medo que o quê? – Barbossa ficou indignado. – Eu não tenho medo de nada! Sou um pirata destemido. O teu pai, pequena Mary é que tem medo de toda a gente, principalmente de quem deve dinheiro!

- Não ligues ao zumbi, darling. – Jack fez uma cara de morte a Barbossa. – Por onde anda a tua mãe?

- Ainda não acordou. – Mary disse. – Tia Licia tão com ela.

Jack ficou pensando no assunto. Desde que Mary tinha sido mordida, Lara não teve mais pesadelos. Pelo contrário andava a dormir muito e quando acordava dizia sempre que tinha um pressentimento ruim.

Lara acordou sobressaltada. Não se lembrava do que sonhara, apenas de uma voz doce que lhe sussurrava uma canção ao ouvido. No entanto, essa não era a voz do Jack. Olhou para o seu lado direito e deu com Alicia. Esta parecia absorta e tinha uma cara parva.

- Passa-se algo? – Lara perguntou.

- Hã? – Alicia acordou do transe. – Já acordaste! Eu estava mesmo à espera que isso acontecesse. Já é quase meio-dia.

- Oh e tu acabaste adormecendo acordada, se é que isso é possível! – Lara exclamou, levantando-se num ápice, vestindo o colete e calçando as botas.

- Eu não adormeci. Apenas tive uma noite… - Alicia sorriu deliciada. – Ai aquele Will mata-me!

- Ele só esteve um dia ausente, Alicia. – Lara rolou os olhos.

- Ah mas regressou melhor que nunca, estava completamente insaciável…

- Ok, acabou! Poupa-me dos detalhes mais sórdidos. – Lara pediu, colocando a mão no ar e arregalando o olhar.

Saíram as duas para o exterior e Lara deu logo de cara com Darius sorrindo. Fez um aceno de cabeça e subiu até ao timão.

- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos a terra? – Alicia queixou-se.

- Depois de ultrapassado o Cabo, tudo fica mais fácil. – Jack agarrou Alicia pela cintura beijando-a apaixonadamente e deixando os presentes a tossir.

- Jack! Olha a nossa filha. – Lara disse entre dentes.

- Love, o que é bonito é para ser mostrado. – Jack disse e berrando mais alto declarou. - Que ninguém duvide do nosso amor não é?

Jack olhou para baixo deliciando-se com a expressão de Darius que virou a cara.

- Francamente, Jack. - Lara protestou quando reparou que Jack só o fez o para picar Darius.

Darius colocava uma amarra no sítio. O horizonte estava calmo. Calmo demais. Olhou para o lado e viu Mary olhando para si.

- O que é que uma menina tão pequenina está fazendo aqui? – Darius sorriu simpaticamente.

- Eu não sou pequenina. Todos os dias cresço mais para me tornar uma pirata. – Mary disse, balançando-se.

- Acredito que irá ser uma grande pirata Mary Rose Sparrow! – Darius riu, divertindo a miúda.

- O meu pai diz que irei ser tão boa como ele e tão bonita como a mamã.

- Disso tenho a certeza. Deixará muitos piratas a seus pés. – Darius afagou o cabelo desta mas ao olhar para o horizonte ficou sério. Algo tinha mudado e não era bom sinal.

- Mary, acho que deves ir para dentro, ou então para junto da tua mãe. – Darius aconselhou. A menina subiu as escadas e Darius decidiu ir atrás.

- Mamã o Dai disse que irei ser mais bonita que tu. – Mary disse, saltitando e chamando Darius pelo apelido que lhe colocou.

Lara ficou rubra e sorriu para a filha, mas Jack teve um acesso de olhar mortal para Darius.

- Algo se aproxima no horizonte. – o jovem avisou.

- É, efectivamente o céu escureceu de repente. Estamos a menos de 2 milhas, Jack. Continuamos? – Barbossa disse.

- De certeza que é só uma tempestade, certo? – Lara balançou o olhar entre Jack e Barbossa.

- Diga-me rapaz insolente. Quando por cá passou, aconteceu o mesmo? – Jack disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Quer dizer, apanhámos uma valente tempestade mas o céu já estava carregado há dias. Era só uma questão de tempo. – Darius explicou.

- O que é que vocês dois estão a esconder? – Alicia perguntou. – O Will tinha falado de algo que o preocupava, mas não acabou a frase. Por isso, cheira-me que vocês estão tramando…

- Jack? – Lara franziu o sobrolho em direcção a Jack que sorriu ironicamente.

- Hector? – Grace perguntou, depois de sair e reparar no céu escuro.

- Gibbs? – Alicia entrou no jogo.

- Eu não sei de nada juro! – Gibbs não estava entendendo nada.

- Cotton? – Alicia interrogou o velho pirata que se encontrava no leme.

- Negativo! Negativo! – Exclamou o papagaio ao ombro deste.

- Querem a minha humilde opinião? – Grace disse. – Isto não é bom sinal. Hector faz alguma coisa.

- Eu? – Barbossa indagou.

- Claro. Não passas a vida a dizer que és o verdadeiro capitão deste navio? – Grace bateu o pé e todos se calaram menos Jack.

- Hei, eu sou o verdadeiro capitão deste navio! – Jack exclamou.

- Grace, agora não. Estamos no meio de uma reunião… - Barbossa tentou explicar.

- E EU FAÇO PARTE DESTA REUNIÃO. AFINAL VIM PARA ESTE FIM DE MUNDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊS MEREÇO LIBERDADE DE OPINIÃO E SE ME DESAUTORIZARES ACREDITA QUE VAIS LEVAR COM UM TACHO NA CARA, SEU PIRATA DE UMA FIGA! – Grace berrou.

- Ups, parece que o Hectorzinho está em mãos lençóis! – Jack exclamou rindo.

- Até parece que nunca discutiste na vida. – Lara falou. – Afinal eles são um casal, certo? Têm direito a ser felizes e discutir quando quiserem.

- Oh. Desculpa mas é inédito vê-lo com uma mulher e ainda por cima levando um sermão. – Jack falou baixo.

- Desculpa… mas estes cinco anos permitiram-me ver e ouvir muitas coisas sobre piratas e se há coisa que vocês não são é santos! – Lara exclamou.

- Mas há quem seja eunuco! Ai! – Jack queixou-se quando levou um murro no braço de Alicia.

- Ok, visto que nenhum dos capitães se decide eu vou passar essa responsabilidade ao mestre Gibbs. – Lara disse. – O que decide?

- Eu? – Gibbs viu os olhares ameaçadores de Barbossa e Jack encima de si. – Bem… deve ser só uma tempestade, certo?

Jack sorriu triunfante e o Black Pearl navegou até ficar sob o céu escuro como breu, sem saber o que o esperava.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Desculpem a demora mas estou sem tempo para escrever e só posso postar quando puder, além de o word estar meio maluco e ter-me apagado metade do texto ontem. :(**

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review! Ah desculpa ter dado a entender que a Mary tinha ido desta para melhor. Mas o Darius foi o herói do dia deixando a Lara grata pelo resto da vida. Quem não gostou muito foi o Jack... Obrigada mais uma vez. Bjs!!!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oiii!!! Obrigada pela review! Ah não me diga que acabei de criar um principe encantado chamado Darius! Mas que ele é um herói ai isso é! Barbossa é um show e agora tem alguém para o azer andar na linha!!! Você está doida pelo Darius, a Lara está baralhada. Olha que daqui a pouco o Jack explode!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Hatake e Jackie!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	9. Chapter 8 Afinal o morto está vivo

********

****

**Capítulo 8: ****Afinal o morto está vivo**

Nem um dia se passou, e o Black Pearl já navegava debaixo de um céu tenebroso. O vento bastante fraco, indicava não se tratar de uma tempestade. Barbossa esfregava a barba, olhando cerrado e pensativo o horizonte.

- Há qualquer coisa errada no meio disto. – Barbossa disse.

Jack não se pronunciou olhando as águas. Imediatamente fez uma careta, apontando. As águas tinham-se tornado bastante turvas, ganhando uma tonalidade esverdeada.

- Eu disse que era melhor termos dado meia volta. – Barbossa disse.

- Nada que já não tenhamos visto. O pântano da Tia Dalma é ainda mais soturno. – Jack disse, descendo as escadas e colocando-se ao lado de Lara.

Lara olhava absorta as águas escuras, como embalada em mil pensamentos.

- Passa-se algo, my love? – Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou uma madeixa desta atrás do cabelo.

- Nada. Só estou com um mau pressentimento, Jack. Não era melhor voltarmos para trás? – Lara perguntou.

- Com certeza será mais uma tempestade se formando. Ou então poderemos navegar nesta escuridão até sairmos da rota do Cabo. – Jack encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

- Já reparas-te que o Will nunca mais apareceu? A Alicia anda com um aperto no coração…

- Lara… - Jack agarrou a cintura desta. - … sinceramente e não querendo mandar nenhuma piada, ela está preocupada com o quê? Ele não pode morrer! O mínimo que lhe poderá acontecer é nascer-lhe tentáculos.

- Não brinques. – Lara rolou os olhos. – Sabes que se algo nos atacar, a ajuda do Holandês é fundamental.

- Eu já cá andava por estes mares, antes de o Holandês existir, love! – Jack colocou um dedo no ar. – Quer dizer, antes de o Will se tornar no seu capitão. E lembra-te que antes disso, o Black Pearl safou-se sempre.

- Pois, menos do Kraken! – Lara exclamou, fazendo Jack torcer o nariz.

- Por anda a pequena? – Jack perguntou, mirando o navio.

- Dormindo a sesta. – Lara disse, olhando de novo a água.

- Por falar em dormir… - Jack suspendeu a frase. - … o que é feito daqueles pesadelos?

- Desapareceram. – Lara respondeu. – Quer dizer, eu acordo com a sensação de que os tive, mas não me recordo.

- Estranho… - Jack fez ar distante, mas o chamado de Gibbs devolveu-o à realidade.

- Capitão, é melhor ver isto! – Gibbs exclamou, enquanto um amontoado de piratas se concentrava, olhando a água abaixo da proa do navio.

* * *

Alicia acendeu uma vela, tentando andar sem ter de tactear as paredes do porão. Era tão complicado arranjar uma garrafa de rum sem dar nas vistas. Ao contrário de Lara, Alicia tinha-se habituado à bebida, embora não bebe-se até cair dura no chão como Jack. Ou melhor, como o Jack de há cinco anos atrás. O balançar do navio não a incomodava. Também não havia maneira de enjoar fosse pelo que fosse. Abriu a porta da despensa das bebidas e retirou uma das garrafas.

Deu um gole enquanto caminhava pelo corredor estreito, mas ao chegar às escadas e apagar a vela, o navio deu um solavanco, fazendo Alicia desequilibrar-se e quase se esparramar no chão. Valeu a rápida intervenção de Darius que ao descer as escadas para guardar o balde e a vassoura úteis para a limpeza do convés, agarrou Alicia pela cintura.

- É melhor se segurar! – Darius sorriu simpático.

- Obrigado, mas eu já estou recomposta. – Alicia afastou Darius. – Até parece que uma simples ondulação me atira ao chão.

- Não. Mas faz parte da boa educação, socorrer uma dama, mesmo que esta seja uma pirata. – Darius disse, arrumando o material a um canto.

- Você é muito safado! Conheço esse discurso machista. Não conseguiu nada com a Lara e agora salta para a minha espinha. – Alicia semicerrou os olhos. – Mas isto aqui tem dono!

Darius ficou surpreso mas depois riu divertido e rolou os olhos.

- Tão iguais e tão diferentes. O vosso feitio continua o mesmo. – Darius disse em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para Alicia ouvir.

- O que disse? – Alicia aproximou-se sorrateiramente deste.

- Eu? Nada. – Darius engoliu em seco e abanou a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi muito bem. Você disse que eu e a Lara continuávamos iguais. – Alicia disse num tom desconfiado. – Como sabe? Você nunca se cruzou no nosso caminho antes!

- Eu só disse que vocês as duas são diferentes e iguais no feitio. Lara é mais doce e você mais aguerrida. No entanto ambas são extremamente fiéis a quem amam. – Darius explicou.

- Sei… - Alicia continuou desconfiada. - … algo me diz, senhor Darius, que a sua história não está bem contada.

Alicia virou costas e subiu as escadas, porém mal olhou para o chão do convés uma sensação de vómito apoderou-se de si.

- Tira-a daqui. – Jack ordenou e Lara correu para Alicia socorrendo-a.

- Alicia, é melhor irmos para dentro. – Lara puxou esta para a cabine.

- DESDE QUANDO É QUE SE TRAZEM MORTOS PARA O NAVIO? – Alicia berrou. Prostrado no chão do convés, um corpo deitado de costas jazia sem vida.

- Apanhámo-lo a boiar na água. Ao que tudo indica poderá ter ocorrido um naufrágio perto. – Barbossa explicou.

- E era preciso trazê-lo para cá? – Alicia perguntou tremendo como uma vara verde.

- É verdade, Jack. – Lara fez uma expressão de "por favor".

- Love, o melhor é recolherem-se lá dentro. O corpo não parece ter mais de um dia na água, mas mulheres são sempre sensíveis. – Jack disse e Lara pode ver que este estava sendo sincero e cauteloso.

- Grace foi para dentro. Além de proteger Mary, também ela não se sentiu nada bem. – Barbossa disse e Lara levou uma Alicia verde para dentro.

- Melhor virarmos o sujeito de frente. Afinal ainda deve ser reconhecível. – Jack disse, ordenando a Pintel e Raguetti para que virassem o morto.

A contragosto o fizeram, mas a imagem seguinte deixou a tripulação completamente gelada. Não havia rosto. No lugar dos olhos, apenas duas linhas que davam impressão de nunca terem sido abertos. O mesmo se passava com a boca. Não havia nariz nem sequer vestígio de fossas nasais. O cabelo era bastante escasso, mas de costas nada fazia prever o cenário seguinte.

- Isso não é uma pessoa. É um monstro! – Gibbs benzeu-se.

- A mim parece-me que ele foi mais atingido por uma maldição. – Darius opinou, e pela primeira vez Jack não disse nada desagradável, arregalando os olhos.

- Deitem o sujeito borda fora e daremos meia-volta. – Jack disse rumando para o leme do navio.

- Agora que estamos a mais de meio caminho, quer voltar para trás? – Darius perguntou.

- Sempre é melhor do que atravessarmos algo que não conhecemos. – Jack disse. – Não vou arriscar o meu navio, a minha tripulação e… a minha família. – Jack olhou duro.

- Disse isso durante toda a viagem. – Barbossa constatou. – Mas agora o céu escuro está por todo o lado. Não há uma única fresta de claridade. Já nem se sabe se é noite ou dia. E como disse o Senhor Darius, estamos mais perto do Cabo do que voltar para trás.

Jack mostrou os dentes em desagrado mas Barbossa tinha razão. Olhou o horizonte atrás de si. Era como se estivessem presos numa noite constante. Lançaram o corpo de novo a água e seguiram viagem em velocidade lenta, já que o vento fraco não permitia avançar muito mais.

**********

* * *

**

- Não se vêm as estrelas. – Alicia disse olhando o céu.

- Não me lembro de nada disto quando passamos por cá na altura do Vértice. - Lara disse esfregando a testa. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas nas escadas que davam acesso ao timão. Mary tinha sido convencida a muito custo a ficar no quarto, tendo a companhia de Grace. A tripulação estava em alerta. Alguns dos piratas diziam sentir algo no ar. Como se a sombra da morte ali pairasse.

- Alicia, o que mais desejas na vida? – Jack perguntou, fazendo as duas mulheres virarem as cabeças.

- Que raio de pergunta, Jack! – Alicia exclamou. Todos sabiam o que ela mais queria.

- O que estás a tramar Jack? – Lara perguntou.

- Digamos que a bússola aponta para o que mais desejamos. Ora neste momento seguimos a rota do mapa e do desejo da Mary, que é encontrar este tesouro. Mas como ela é uma criança, os desejos variam de vez em quando. – Jack explicou. – Preciso de alguém que deseje encontrar esse tesouro.

- Porque não pedes ao Barbossa? – Lara perguntou.

- Porque como ele já foi um morto-vivo e acabou por morrer mas não de vez porque ainda aí anda, a bússola não funciona com ele. – Jack disse. - Também não funciona comigo nem contigo, porque por azar só aponta na mesma direcção. É por isso que lhe peço a si, senhora Turner.

- Eu não quero esse tesouro para nada. – Alicia ficou amuada.

- Também não é do tesouro que estou falando. Temos de sair daqui o mais rapidamente possível. O seu mais que tudo ainda não apareceu, o que indica que algo o impediu de aqui estar. – Jack esboçou um sorriso e Alicia compreendeu. – O seu herdeiro só vem de um sítio. Esse sítio será o passaporte para a nossa liberdade, savvy?

Alicia sorriu e pegou na bússola. Esta rodou uma vez e apontou levemente para o lado esquerdo.

- Barbossa, vira levemente para bombordo! – Jack berrou.

- Eu não entendi nada, Jack! – Lara exclamou.

- É simples. O maior desejo dela é ter um filho do Will. Sendo que o Will ainda não apareceu, palpita-me que algo o impede de cá vir. Por isso a bússola vai apontar para o Will. O garante da nossa liberdade!

- Ok, percebi. Agora que história é aquela de ser um azar enorme a bússola não mostrar mais nada a não ser o caminho do teu coração até mim? Já te cansaste? – Lara fez cara de brava.

- Love, só podes estar a gozar! – Jack sorriu de canto, mas no mesmo instante o barco balançou violentamente, fazendo um barulho horrendo. Era como se tivesse batido em algo.

- Que foi isto? – Alicia saltou sobressaltada e olhou para a água.

- O navio continua a navegar. Algo foi contra nós. – Gibbs explicou.

- AI! – Alicia berrou e tanto Jack como Lara desembainharam as espadas. – Algo agarrou o meu cabelo.

Alicia recuou assustada. Alguma coisa tinha agarrado o seu cabelo, o que a fez gritar e assustar toda a tripulação.

- Não há ninguém à vista. – Lara disse olhando para as águas turvas.

- Capitão Jack… - o sussurro de Raguetti foi ouvido, mas ninguém se virou. – Capitão Barbossa… - Raguetti voltou a chamar.

- Que é seu chato… - Barbossa virou-se bufando e quase ficou sem cabeça. Valeu os reflexos de pirata que perduram quase para sempre.

Sem que nada o fizesse prever, o convés do navio foi invadido por homens que subiam agilmente pelo casco. Não havia navio visível por perto.

- Eles só podiam ter vindo da água! – Jack berrou, dando um tiro num dos invasores.

- Eles vêm é do inferno! – Alicia gritou e chamou a atenção dos restantes para a aparência macabra dos atacantes. Eram iguais ao corpo que tinham tirado da água, no entanto, as ranhuras que tinham no lugar dos olhos e da boca tinham dado lugar a buracos negros. Autênticos demónios que com a força das mãos, lutavam com a tripulação. Os tiros afastavam-nos, mas parecia que não os matava. Alguns tinham perdido braços e pernas, devido aos golpes certeiros dos piratas, mas nada os fazia recuar.

- Eles são às centenas! – Lara exclamou, vendo que mais subiam pelo casco.

- Descarreguem os canhões contra esses escaganinfobéticos! – Barbossa berrou, enquanto alguns membros da tripulação desciam o convés para carregar os canhões.

- Não tinhas a certeza que o sujeito estava morto? – Lara perguntou a Jack, enquanto este dava um tiro num dos invasores, fazendo voar na direcção de um barril de pólvora.

- Afinal parece que o morto estava vivo. Não podia adivinhar! – Jack exclamou.

- Oh, depois de tudo agora só nos faltava uma tripulação de mortos-vivos! – Alicia exclamou. – Cuidado, aquele vai em direcção à cabine!

Jack e Lara olharam em pânico para dois mortos-vivos que caminhavam em direcção ao local onde estavam refugiadas Mary e Grace. Lara tentou ir atrás, mas era tarde demais, um já tinha entrado.

- Jack… - Lara desesperou-se mas arregalou os olhos com a cena seguinte.

- VENHAM SEUS TÍSICOS DE MEIA TIGELA, POR MIM NINGUÉM PASSA! – Grace saiu armada de sertã e acabou por dar na cabeça do morto-vivo. Todos ficaram parados a olhar a cabeça rebolar pelo tombadilho e o corpo ir contra a parede na falta de cérebro.

- Eles não morrem nem que lhe arranquemos a cabeça! – Darius exclamou, tirando um do caminho.

- ALTO! – Barbossa berrou e todos pararam, até Jack. – Algo os está a afugentar.

De facto, os zombies começaram a atirar-se borda fora como se algo os estivesse chamando ou pura e simplesmente se afastassem com medo.

- Foram-se embora assim? Sem mais nem menos? – Alicia perguntou, agarrando a cabeça solitária e atirando borda fora.

Um sopro de vento mais forte fez as velas mexerem, descendo a temperatura.

- O vento voltou. É melhor seguirmos viagem, antes que os desgraçados voltem. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu acho que o tempo vai piorar. É melhor não deixar a pequena sair do quarto. – Darius disse para Lara.

- Obrigado pela preocupação. – Lara sorriu gentilmente, ao que Darius retribuiu.

- Devo dizer que luta muito bem. – Jack sorriu irónico e Darius fez de conta que Jack estava a ter um elogio sincero.

- Nada comparado com o capitão. – Darius retirou-se e olhou Lara profundamente, deixando esta corada sem saber porquê.

- Eu vou ver como está a Mary. – Lara disse, saindo de fininho.

- Bem que o seu maridinho podia aparecer agora, para mandar estes zombies para o Inferno! – Jack exclamou. – Afinal ele é perito nisso!

* * *

- Mamã? – a pergunta de Mary, acordou Lara. Tinha adormecido enquanto olhava a filha dormir. Esfregou a cara. Mais uma vez tinha a sensação que tivera um pesadelo, mas não se recordava de nada. Por outro lado, a presença de Darius no navio estava a pô-la doida. Não o queria ali, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um elo que a deixava histérica só de pensar que poderia ir embora. – Já posso ir lá para fora? A tempestade já passou?

- Mary… - Lara tinha mentido, dizendo que Mary deveria lá ficar porque o céu escuro indicava uma tempestade. - … o tempo ainda está bastante mau. É melhor continuares aqui.

- Mas eu quero ir ter com o pai! – Mary exclamou, fazendo exactamente a cara de cachorro arrependido igual a Jack.

- Eu chamo-o aqui. – Lara disse, levantando-se.

- Que barulho de espadas foi aquele à bocado? – Mary perguntou.

- Hã… estavam a treinar para um eventual combate, se acontecer! – Lara sorriu, mas sabia que não tinha convencido a filha.

Saiu para fora e o seu sangue gelou. Toda a tripulação estava no chão amarrada e amordaçada. No entanto em vez de cordas, eram umas correntes em forma de luz esverdeada que os amarrava.

- Jack… - Lara correu até ao marido. Este e Barbossa eram os únicos que não estavam amordaçados. - … o que aconteceu?

- Vai para dentro antes que… - Jack alertou mas fitou algo atrás de Lara e esta apercebeu-se. Levantou-se num ápice. À sua frente estava uma figura no mínimo surreal. Parecia-se bastante com um espectro. Podia-se ver através de si e emitia uma estranha luz esverdeada. Coroando os cabelos esvoaçantes estava uma coroa e uma barba curtinha contrastava com o rosto altivo. Arrastava uma grande capa, dando a entender que devia ser soberano de qualquer coisa estranha aos olhos do comum mortal.

- Ora, ora! Pensei que só houvesse apenas duas mulheres a bordo deste navio. Parece que me enganei. – O espectro falou num tom estranhamente amigável.

- Quem é você? – Lara perguntou tentando se manter calma e dando-se conta que estava rodeada dos mesmos zombies.

- Directa ao assunto. – O espectro riu-se. – Creio que foram já visitados pela minha tripulação. No entanto ainda não me apresentei. Sou Calai rei do submundo. Todos os náufragos que aqui morrem ficam a meu cargo. São meus guardiões e só poucos passaram a fronteira.

- Já aqui passei e nunca o vi. – Jack disse, levando uma cotovelada de Barbossa.

- Digamos que nem sempre estou disposto a aceitar novas almas. De 50 em 50 anos, o meu reino precisa de sangue novo. Sangue de alguém que se sacrifique em prol de outrem. E a última vez que alguém se sacrificou foi exactamente há 50 anos.

- Espere aí! Informação a mais. – Lara fez uma pausa. – Não deveria ser o capitão do Holandês Voador a recolher essas almas?

- Ele não entra no meu reino. Aqui todos os que morrem são avisados do perigo destas águas. E mesmo assim aventuram-se. Recebem o castigo merecido. – Calai apontou para a sua tripulação de mortos-vivos. – Suponho que o seu ar inteligente a faz capitã deste navio?

- Não. Os capitães são o Jack e o Barbossa. – Lara disse e fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para os dois.

- Oh. Não parecem. – Calai coçou a barba e mandou que os soltassem. Jack e Barbossa olhavam-no como se o quisessem cortar aos bocados.

- Já nos atacou. Já nos prendeu. Será que poderá dizer o que quer? – Jack disse.

- Claro. Uma alma que se sacrifique por outrem! – Calai exclamou. – Já não são os primeiros que apanho.

- Você acha mesmo que alguém daqui vai se sacrificar? – Lara perguntou, rindo-se da ingenuidade de Calai.

- Não sei. Depende de cada um. Têm duas opções. Ou alguém dá a alma em troca, ou então toda a tripulação morre! – Calai exclamou sorrindo.

- Nós somos piratas. Ninguém aqui gosta o suficiente um dos outros para se sacrificar. – Barbossa disse.

- Talvez. Mas estarão dispostos a sacrificar a vida de uma criança? – Calai perguntou e tanto Jack como Lara sentiram o sangue gelar, quando viram Mary debatendo-se com um dos mortos-vivos que a segurava.

- Largue-a seu rei sem eira nem beira! – Jack ameaçou mas reparou que lhe tinham tirado as armas.

- Porquê? Pensei que fosse uma refém vossa. Afinal são piratas! – Calai riu ironicamente.

- Mamã! – Mary gritou e conseguiu morder o braço de um dos zombies, correndo para Lara.

- Afinal sempre tem uma mãe a bordo. – Calai disse. – Parece que estaria disposta a sacrificar a vida por ela.

- Até a minha própria alma! – Lara exclamou.

- Deixe-a fora disto. Levará a alma do pai da miúda. – Darius conseguiu retirar a mordaça e fez toda tripulação olhar para si.

- Levará? – Jack arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lara. – Mas é claro que levará, estou dispo…

- Eu sacrifico-me pela minha filha. – Darius disse, deixando Jack com a boca aberta e Lara prestes a desmaiar.

- Não és meu… - Mary ia falar, mas Lara tapou-lhe a boca.

- Darius não. – Lara pediu.

- Ela precisa da mãe. – Darius disse e Calai mandou-o soltar.

- Sendo assim, você virá connosco. – Calai disse.

- Não. – Jack disse. Estava sério demais. Lara sabia que este ia fazer algo para evitar aquilo. Nunca engoliria Darius ter dito ser o pai de Mary. Mas não podia deixá-lo arruinar o plano. Preferia ver Darius se sacrificar do que ficar sem o amor da sua vida.

- Não… capitão Jack. – Lara disse. – Não temos opção. Darius sabe o que faz.

- Por isso mesmo. Se me permite, ó rei das profundezas húmidas. Este casal é bastante complicado. Só dão problemas e até tiveram uma pirralha para me chatear. No entanto, nós precisamos do Darius. Andamos atrás de um tesouro e só ele sabe o caminho para lá.

- Sendo assim ficamos com a mãe. – Calai disse.

- Tenho outra ideia. Porque é que não ficam com a alma do coitado e conservam a vida dele? – Jack perguntou.

- É uma alternativa. Mas ele tornar-se-ia um deles em menos de três dias. – Calai apontou para os seus servos. – Não têm muito cérebro. Não vos iria ser útil.

- Mesmo assim eu arrisco. – Jack disse. – Ao menos pode-se despedir da sua… mulher e … filha… em condições. – Jack carregou nas palavras mulher e filha.

- Por favor Darius, aceita. – Lara disse.

- Sendo assim. – Calai tocou o coração de Darius e este caiu no chão contorcendo-se de dores. Um fio branco saiu do corpo deste e Calai emitiu um sorriso. – Podem ir. Mas terão imensas dificuldades em sair deste reino.

Calai desapareceu no ar, emitindo uma gargalhada sinistra e a sua tripulação saltou para o mar negro. Lara correu para Darius que se contorcia de dores, enquanto toda a tripulação se soltava das correntes que se desfaziam como pó.

- Estás bem? – Lara ajudou este a levantar-se.

- Nada que não passe. – Darius emitiu um esgar de dor.

- Não precisavas fazer isso. – Lara disse. – Estou eternamente grata por tudo.

- Não podia deixar uma família ser destruída. – Darius sorriu levemente.

- Realmente surpreendeu-me. – Jack aproximou-se com um sorriso estranho. – Agradeço imenso ter feito aquilo que eu iria fazer. – Sorriu abertamente mas sem ninguém o prever deu um murro, deitando Darius ao chão. – Mas que seja a última vez que passa por marido da Lara e pai da Mary!

Jack saiu furioso e Lara olhou-o irritada. – Desculpe o Jack. Ele está furioso, mas nada que não passe. – Lara ajudou Darius a sentar-se. – Você ficou sem alma e vai se tornar um deles.

- Duvido. – Darius sorriu. – Não me posso tornar num deles.

- Porquê? – Lara não compreendeu.

- Porque a minha alma já se foi há muito tempo. – Darius afirmou.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Eu sei, mereço um estalo por ter demorado tanto tempo em postar novo capítulo. Mas a minha vida tem estado bastante ocupada, com as aulas e trabalhos. Demorei mais de uma semana a escrever este capítulo mas só hoje o concluí. Como tenho uma semana de férias, vou tentar no tempo livre escrever outro, mas não prometo que sairá antes da páscoa. No entanto, uma boa notícia para a Olga: no próximo capítulo entrará uma nova personagem, que no fundo é conhecida de todos!!! :)**

**Quanto ao capítulo em si, eu baseei-me no livro/filme Senhor dos Anéis O Regresso do Rei para a caracterização do rei Calai.**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

****

Dupla Marota: Oi!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Se você gostou do Darius imagina depois disso!!! Mas convém ficar de olho nele!;) Jack está podre de ciúmes!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari: Oi!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Acho que estou dando um nó nas leitoras por causa do Darius! Mas faz bem em estar de olho nele... Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D**

**Olg'Austen: Oi!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Acho que você é a única que adora o Darius!!! Jack não desconfia da Lara, desconfia é do Darius!!! E a Grace na área é um perigo!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	10. Chapter 9 Madagáscar

**Capítulo 9: ****Madagáscar**

_O reflexo do pôr-do-sol era visível nos olhos da bela mulher. Estava encostada a um dos pilares que decoravam o jardim real._

_- Mayara? – Uma mulher igualmente bela aproximou-se da primeira. – O pôr-do-sol está mais belo que nunca!_

_- Está vermelho. – Mayara disse. – Sinal de uma guerra próxima._

_Serena suspirou e sentou-se na borda do pequeno lago, sorrindo à passagem dos peixes vermelhos e de outras cores._

_- Devias estar feliz. – Serena disse. – Afinal o dia da tua união com quem amas aproxima-se._

_- Eu sei. – Mayara passou a mão por uma das folhas da enorme planta a seu lado._

_- Já… não gostas dele? – Serena arregalou os olhos._

_- Não é isso. – Mayara sentou-se ao lado da irmã. – Eu amo-o, mas algo me diz que este casamento vai trazer uma infelicidade muito grande._

_- Mayara… - Serena fechou os olhos tentando organizar as ideias. - … tu gostas dele, ele gosta mais ainda. O que é que pode dar errado?_

_- Talvez seja só impressão minha. – Mayara voltou a fixar o horizonte._

_- Ou será pelo facto de perderes a tua independência? – Serena perguntou._

_- Somos princesas. Herdeiras de Atlântida. A nossa liberdade é apenas uma forma de expressão. Estou condenada pelos grilhões do sangue real a uma vida dedicada à protecção do meu povo._

_As duas irmãs olharam-se. Serena sabia que Mayara poderia ter razão. Não era a primeira vez que as suas visões e sexto sentido estavam certos._

* * *

Jack espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. A tímida claridade começava a entrar pelas janelas da popa, indicando que a severa tempestade dava sinais de amansar. Depois da visita de Calai, o Black Pearl passara por uma tremenda tempestade que provocara a queda do mastro da mezena. Jack tinha estado toda a noite no timão e aproveitou a acalmia para descansar. Quando chegou, Lara dormia. Jack sorriu ao lembrar-se mas ao virar-se para a mulher saltou com um susto. Lara estava sentada na cama, hirta como uma estátua, os olhos vítreos fixando o vazio.

- Lara? – Jack perguntou, aproximando-se da mulher.

- Ela estava prometida. Ia casar. – Lara falou devagar.

- Ela quem? – Jack abanou a cabeça sem perceber.

- Mayara. – Lara disse e virou-se para Jack. – Eu lembro-me do sonho que tive. Era como se estivesse no lugar dela. Falava com Serena…

- A Alicia? – Jack perguntou.

- Jack eu estou falando das princesas de Atlântida. Mayara ia-se casar, mas tinha receio... – Lara disse.

- De que o noivo não fosse tão bem apresentado como eu? – Jack sorriu de modo cafageste e Lara atirou-lhe uma almofada à cara bufando em seguida.

- Ela estava apaixonada, Jack. – Lara começou a vestir-se. – Só que algum pressentimento lhe dizia que iria acontecer uma desgraça depois do casamento.

- Oh! – Jack exclamou. – Love, são sonhos. Se tu foste ela, então é normal sonhares com a vida anterior.

- Mas eu nunca sonhei antes! Mesmo quando Éris me tentou matar, nunca tive sonhos desses. – Lara sorriu ao ver a cara de Jack depois de falar na deusa da discórdia. – É como se esse acontecimento da vida de Mayara estivesse ligado ao nosso futuro, entendes?

- Não. – Jack disse. – E quanto ao noivo, já sonhaste com ele?

- Nunca lhe vi a cara completamente. Apenas a voz e os olhos. Porquê?

- E dessas vezes vocês estavam apenas a conversar não é? – Jack levantou-se e caminhou até Lara.

- Jack que raio de perguntas são essas? – Lara olhou-o de forma interrogativa.

- Nada. Apenas não quero visitantes nos teus sonhos. Principalmente se não se chamarem Jack Sparrow!

- Pois. – Lara abanou a cabeça. – Eu não tenho "esse" tipo de sonhos com mais ninguém! – Lara beijou Jack e este aprofundou-o.

- Mas continuo a não gostar desse palerma que está a bordo! – Jack disse, interrompendo o momento e fazendo Lara rolar os olhos e afastar-se. – Algo me diz que ele só faz isto tudo para te conquistar!

- Ah claro! E acabou salvando a tripulação inteira, coisa que não ias fazer! – Lara ripostou.

- Eu ia fazer! Ele é que se meteu na frente! – Jack exclamou ficando furioso.

Ambos se calaram quando Mary entrou a correr.

- Mãe, pai, olhem o que o Dai me deu! – Mary mostrou um boneco em madeira. Lara pegou e viu que se tratava de um tigre talhado em madeira e bastante perfeito.

- É lindo, princesa! – Lara disse e Mary saiu de novo a correr, contente com o novo brinquedo.

- Eu não disse? Tudo para chamar a atenção! – Jack exclamou e Lara saiu do quarto emburrada.

As nuvens começavam a desaparecer, não passando apenas de farrapos que passavam lentamente. Para bombordo, era visível ao longe a costa sul-africana.

- Com vento favorável chegaremos a Madagáscar em três dias e mais qualquer coisa. – Barbossa disse.

- Não há problema com o mastro assim? – Lara apontou para o mastro da mezena.

- O navio é forte. Demorará um bocadinho mais. Mas nada que não se resolva em Madagáscar.

- E a guarda? – Lara perguntou.

- Guarda? – Barbossa arregalou os olhos. – Aquela ilha é o paraíso dos piratas, Lara!

Lara sorriu e deu uma volta pelo convés. Viu Alicia e foi ter com ela.

- Alicia, era mesmo contigo que queria falar! Eu hoje tive um son… - Lara foi interrompida pelo berro de Alicia que nem sequer se dignou a olhar para si.

- WILL! – Alicia gritou ao ver o Holandês submergir finalmente.

- Sabe que não vale a pena falar com ela, depois de mais de um dia sem o marido! – Grace exclamou.

- Pois, parece que hoje anda tudo muito ocupado. – Lara falou com ar soturno, vendo Alicia correr, saltar e abanar os braços, fazendo sinal ao navio assombrado.

- Sempre tem o Jack. – Grace disse. Lara olhou-a de lado. – É a verdade! Piratas têm sempre coisas fascinantes a dizer.

Lara riu ao ver o quanto Grace estava contente com a companhia de Barbossa. E o mesmo para o capitão. Olhou para o leme e viu Jack subir as escadas olhando para si com o ar mais bravo do mundo. Ele é que tinha insinuado coisas e Lara é que tinha levado por tabela. Que ficasse com o seu mau humor, pensou Lara.

- Discussões não levam a lado nenhum! – Grace disse.

- O Jack começou. Ele que peça desculpa. – Lara disse e os seus olhos desviaram-se para outra cena que a deixou com o coração na boca. Mary estava ao colo de Darius e os dois riam-se divertidos enquanto este lhe mostrava como fazer perfis de animais com as mãos. De vez em quando apontava para o alto mar, talvez contando histórias das suas viagens.

Lara aproximou-se devagar. Não queria interromper a cena, mas algo a puxava para lá.

- Mamã, o Dai contou-me que já enfrentou um dragão! – Mary exclamou e tanto Lara como Darius riram-se.

- Oh, aposto que o senhor Darius acabou matando o dragão heroicamente com uma espada mágica! – Lara exclamou.

- Claro, mas ainda saí de lá com o cabelo chamuscado! – Darius exclamou.

- Mary, está na hora de comeres algo. Vai ter com a Grace. – Lara disse.

- Não quero. – Mary fez beicinho.

- Mary Rose… - Lara simulou um olhar sério.

- O pai deixa-me brincar mais tempo. – Mary botou a língua de fora e correu na direcção de Jack.

- Pirata! – Lara exclamou e sentou-se ao lado de Darius.

- Você tem uma filha muito inteligente. Você e o Jack claro! – Darius sorriu e entreteu-se a afiar um punhal.

- Nunca equacionou juntar-se à pirataria? – Lara perguntou.

- Estou aqui, não estou? – Darius riu.

- Sim, mas só porque vamos para a sua ilha preferida. – Lara disse. – Sempre quis ser um tripulante da marinha mercante?

- Sempre quis uma aventura dentro das regras. – Darius disse.

- Oh, quer dizer que não perde a cabeça por muito! – Lara exclamou.

- Só pela mulher dos meus sonhos. – Darius disse olhando Lara nos olhos e fazendo esta engolir em seco. – Os seus olhos ficam verdes ao sol.

Lara ficou sem pinta de sangue. Três factores assolaram a sua mente e todos eles a fizeram ter vontade de se enfiar no buraco mais próximo. Primeiro, só Jack tinha notado que os seus olhos ficavam verdes. Segundo, a resposta de Darius soava a indirecta. Terceiro, teve a certeza que já tinha visto os olhos de Darius em qualquer lugar e isso a deixava com um nó no estômago.

- Eu… vou ver como está o Will. Afinal já não nos vemos há muito tempo! – Lara exclamou, levantando-se e correndo até ao bote onde Alicia estava.

- O que fazes aqui? – Alicia perguntou.

- Cala-te e rema. O ar no Pearl está bastante pesado. – Lara disse, fingindo mirar o Holandês.

* * *

- Jack, a Lara… - Barbossa falou analisando a situação.

- Cala a boca, zombie. – Jack ameaçou, quase tendo um ataque de raiva, vendo Lara subir ao outro navio e pousando os olhos em Darius. – Será que podemos pôr veneno numa dessas tuas maçãs e dar de presente ao sujeito?

- Se queres envenená-lo porque não utilizas o rum? – Barbossa perguntou.

- O rum não. É demasiado valioso. – Jack disse, cerrando os punhos ao ponto de quase fazer sangue.

* * *

- E foi isto! Sonhos esquisitos, pressentimentos esquisitos e agora ele sai-me com aquela! – Lara exclamou depois de contar a história toda a Will e Alicia. Sentia que eram as únicas pessoas que não iriam julgá-la.

- Estranho. – Will disse.

- Estranho o quê? O gajo esconde algo. Houve uma coisa que ele disse que me ficou no ouvido. Antes do ataque dos zombies. – Alicia disse.

- O quê? – Lara e Will perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele disse que eu e a Lara éramos iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo. E que não tínhamos mudado nada. – Alicia disse. – Era como se já nos conhecesse há muito!

- Eu disse que não confio nesse sujeito. – Will disse, levantando-se em seguida. – Pensem bem. Ele cai do céu, dizendo que conhece a tal ilha de Páscoa. Depois salva a Mary em São Tomé.

- Isso é casual. – Lara disse.

- Mas salvar a tripulação inteira? Pessoas que nem conhece? – Will perguntou. – Trocar a alma a troco de nada.

- Ele disse que já não tinha alma há muito tempo. – Lara disse.

- Estou como o Jack. Fiquem de olho nesse Darius. – Will avisou.

- Vens connosco a Madagáscar? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não posso ir a terra como sabes. Mas acompanharei o Black Pearl até lá. Entretanto tentava saber por lá, se alguém conhece o Darius nem que seja de passagem. – Will disse.

- Como? – Alicia perguntou.

- Eles devem ter um posto de agentes do comércio. Se o navio do Darius fez lá escala pode estar registado. Procurem saber. – Will disse e as duas mulheres assentiram.

* * *

_Três dias depois…_

A tripulação do navio de velas negras lançava os botes enquanto analisavam o ambiente confuso do lado leste de Madagáscar. Era um porto privilegiado de piratas, e não havia sinal de guarda ou de alguma companhia comercial.

- Bem-vinda a Madagáscar, love. Um paraíso de piratas! – Jack abriu os braços com o seu típico sorriso. No entanto, Lara ainda estava brava e o sorriso de Jack murchou.

- Onde é que vamos achar um escritório que contenha informações sobre navios que por cá passaram? – Alicia perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Lara.

- Não sei. Mas não me parece que o consigamos por aqui. – Lara disse enquanto levava Mary ao colo.

- Se vocês procuram alguém que vos dê essa informação, só na localidade mais próxima. Tem lá um escritório de comerciantes. Não gostam de piratas, mas tiveram de se habituar à ideia. – Barbossa disse. – Sabem falar francês?

- Não muito. – Alicia torceu o nariz.

- Não é longe. Se quiser eu acompanho-vos. – Darius ofereceu-se.

- NÃO! – Alicia e Jack gritaram ao mesmo tempo, assustando os outros.

- Eu vou sozinha. – Alicia disse. – A Lara vai ficar aqui não é? – Alicia piscou o olho a Lara e esta ficou sem entender. – Eu levo o… - Alicia olhou para a tripulação procurando alguém. - … o Marti comigo.

- O que é que ela vai lá fazer? – Jack perguntou a Lara, enquanto viam Alicia e Marti se afastarem.

- Fazer um favor a Will. – Lara encolheu os ombros.

* * *

A vila onde se localizava o pequeno escritório era mais pequena que a anterior, mas demoraram imenso tempo a achar o dito. Isto porque pouca gente falava inglês correctamente.

- Acho que é aqui. – Marti apontou para uma pequena casa, com as janelas abertas e onde dois homens carregavam caixas lá para dentro.

- Por favor, alguém fala inglês? – Alicia perguntou e um dos homens apontou para o outro.

- O que deseja uma mulher sozinha? Algum pirata lhe fez mal? – o homem olhou Marti de lado.

- Para sua informação não estou sozinha. – Alicia falou em tom bravo. – E não fui atacada por nenhum pirata. Para mais vocês não são nenhuma autoridade pois não?

- Não. Apenas registamos e recolhemos as cargas dos navios mercantes que por cá passam. – o homem rude disse.

- Por falar em registo, onde posso consultar todos os navios que por cá passaram e ancoraram? – Alicia perguntou.

- Isso só com Mr. Lawrence. – O homem informou. – Ele é que faz o registo e que manda aqui. Pode entrar. – O homem indicou a porta e Alicia olhou para Marti, fazendo sinal de que queria entrar sozinha.

A casa era bastante simples. Rodeada de janelas, uma porta dava acesso a outro aposento, enquanto que do lado contrário umas escadas acediam ao piso superior. No centro, uma mesa decorava o espaço quase vazio, não fossem as inúmeras caixas e barris.

- Onde posso falar com Mr. Lawrence? – Alicia perguntou ao homem que mantinha a cabeça baixa escrevendo algo num pergaminho.

- Lá em cima. – O homem indicou. – E por favor, seja o assunto que for, não lhe fale em piratas. Ou o homem passasse.

Alicia olhou confusa o homem e subiu as escadas. Parecia que iria ter com o rei de Inglaterra ou algo parecido. Entrou dentro de uma sala iluminada pela luz solar e bastante arejada. Não havia ninguém. Fixou-se num mapa-mundo e sorriu. Eram tão diferentes dos mapas do século XXI. Alicia tinha-se adaptado muito melhor que Lara, mas isso não a impedia de sentir saudades da sua anterior vida. Também mandava cartas à família através do intermédio de Hermes, no entanto não tinha tanta frequência nas respostas como Lara.

Pensou no aviso do funcionário do piso inferior. Mr. Lawrence não gostava de piratas e ela era uma.

- Se não gosta de piratas porque veio para Madagáscar? – Perguntou em voz baixa para si própria.

- Porque era a única maneira de deitar o passado para trás. – A voz de um homem fez Alicia dar um salto e olhá-lo.

E foi aí que teve o maior susto da sua vida. À sua frente estava um homem elegante. No entanto o seu ar era tão triste que o fazia ter mais anos do que tinha realmente. Mas isso não impediu Alicia de o conhecer. Com ou sem peruca, de pirata, oficial ou simples funcionário do comércio, aquele era sem dúvida...

- James Norrington? – Alicia perguntou completamente estática e de olhos arregalados.

- Como? – O homem ficou sem entender patavina. – Creio que se enganou na pessoa. O meu nome é John Lawrence.

- Oh sim? Sabe é que eu… - Alicia viu que tinha metido água. Tinha a certeza que era Norrington, mas este havia morrido. Pelo menos nos filmes morreu. - … tenho a mania de dar nome às pessoas. E achei que você tinha cara de James! – Alicia riu-se e o possível Norrington ficou com a leve impressão que esta era maluca.

- Adiante. O que é que uma senhorita está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou.

- Ah… é que eu perdi o meu marido há algum tempo. Foi numa viagem e nunca mais voltou. E como a sua rota passava por aqui, eu pensei que poderia saber se efectivamente o seu navio passou aqui ou não. – Alicia engoliu em seco.

- Bem, nós temos o registo dos navios mercantes e de viagem que porventura atraquem cá. No entanto, se passarem ao largo nós não ficamos com a identificação. Mas talvez ajude se souber o nome do navio ou do capitão, senhora…

- Alicia Grant. – Disse. Era bom que não revelasse o Turner, embora tivesse mais do que gosto no nome do marido. – Ele partiu em 1722 numa viagem de expedição do comandante Jacob Roggeveen. O nome do navio não sei.

- 1722? Não estava aqui nesse ano. – Alicia pode ver a tristeza acentuar-se no rosto do homem.

- Não trabalha aqui desde sempre?

- Não. Eu era… - o homem fez uma pausa. - … mercador em Inglaterra e depois nas Caraíbas.

Alicia fez um aceno de cabeça e analisou o homem enquanto este procurava na gaveta da estante, um molho de folhas. Retirou de lá um monte delas e pousou em cima da mesa.

- Não costumamos ficar com o nome de cada marinheiro. Só do navio, a sua proveniência e o capitão. – Avisou.

- Eu sei. Só quero saber se passou por cá ou não. – Alicia pediu.

- 1722… - O homem passou o dedo e parou a meio da folha. - … Comandante Jacob Roggeveen. Ancorou aqui para abastecer e trocar algumas mercadorias. Era uma viagem de expedição e levava mais três navios, cujos nomes não constam. No entanto já vinha de regresso.

- De regresso? – Alicia disse.

- Sim. Eu já ouvi falar deste comandante. Parece que ele encontrou uma ilha nova no Pacífico.

- Sim. Só que o meu marido não voltou. – Alicia disse cruzando os braços.

- Há aqui uma anotação. Levaram remédios porque traziam alguém ferido dentro do principal navio, o Afrikaansche Galey.

- Era alguém da tripulação? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não… - continuou a ler. - … ouve até um alerta de peste porque o indivíduo fora recolhido numa das ilhas que visitaram. De resto não há mais nada. De certeza que não era o seu marido.

- Pois. De certeza que ele ficou nalgum porto admirando algum rabo de saia. – Alicia sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Se o fez, não é um cavalheiro. Homem nenhum deixaria uma mulher tão bela como a senhora. – John Lawrence sorriu timidamente e Alicia notou que era hora de ir embora.

- Obrigada pela informação, senhor… Lawrence. – Alicia despediu-se.

- Tenha cuidado com esses piratas que por aqui andam.

- Eu sei me cuidar Mr. Lawrence! – Alicia desceu as escadas como um foguete e levou Marti de arrastão.

- O Norrington morreu certo? – Perguntou pelo caminho.

- Sim. O próprio Bootstrap matou-o. – Marti esclareceu, deixando Alicia ainda mais confusa. Precisava falar com Will urgentemente, nem que para isso tivesse de ir ao fundo do mar.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Aqui vai novo capítulo como presente de Páscoa!!! Espero que gostem! Ah o nome do navio de Jacob Roggeveen é o verdadeiro. Não o inventei.**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi!!! Obrigada pela review maravilhosa!!! Aqui vai novo capítulo com a tal personagem nova na minha saga mas já bem conhecida do público! Será mesmo James Norrington? Quanto ao Darius, se pensa que ele já entrou então eu dei um nó cego em você, porque ele não é quem você pensa!!! Nem por sombras!!! :P Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Jackie Darkness: **Oi!!! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que voltou e está gostando da história. Eu também não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, postar e comentar. Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procuram-se as desaparecidas Dupla Marota e Hatake KaguraLari!!! :D**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	11. Chapter 10 Segredos Ocultos

**Capítulo 10: ****Segredos Ocultos**

A espera estava dando cabo da paciência de Alicia. "_Porque é que diabos, Will tinha de aparecer sempre de noite?"_, perguntava a si mesma. Os habitantes da pequena vila costeira de Madagáscar olhavam aquela rapariga estranha que desde que voltara com aquele pequeno homem, não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, ora fixando o Pearl ora fixando o horizonte.

- Assim vai gastar o chão da ilha, Alicia. – Grace aproximou-se preocupando-se com o estado desta. – Sabe que o senhor Will só vem de noite.

- Pois mas eu precisava de falar urgentemente com ele. – Alicia disse roendo a unha do polegar direito. – Será que ele já partiu para… "aquela tarefa"? – Alicia falou baixo ao ver dois piratas se aproximarem e mirando-a de alto a baixo.

- Se querem brincadeira é só dizer! – Grace mostrou o seu punho cerrado com ar ameaçador e os dois homens ficaram estáticos piscando os olhos e caminhando para longe aos trambolhões.

Alicia sorriu e cruzou os braços. Os seus olhos pousaram em Jack. Mesmo à distância dava para notar que este examinava atentamente algo em suas mãos.

- Tentando roubar alguma coisa de valor? – Alicia sussurrou ao ouvido deste, fazendo-o dar um salto e quase deixar cair a pequena jóia que anteriormente admirava.

- Claro que não! – Jack exclamou vendo o ar de bravo do comerciante e pousando a jóia logo em seguida. – Eu sou um homem honesto, darling!

- Mas é justamente com os honestos que se deve abrir o olho. – Alicia disse. – Nunca se sabe quando vão fazer algo estúpido!

- Essas palavras são minhas. – Jack amuou.

- Eu sei. – Alicia parou de rir. – Preciso falar contigo e é urgente.

- O que é que se passa? O navio do seu maridinho teve uma inundação e quer utilizar o meu navio para levar os azarados marinheiros! – Jack exclamou rindo com o seu jeito típico, mas Alicia fechou a cara.

-É sobre a Lara. – Alicia disse. – E sobre "ele". – Alicia carregou na última palavra e indicou com a cabeça Darius, que se encontrava do lado contrário.

- Aquele canalha não fez algo…

- Não. Acontece que eu descobri algumas coisas sobre a dita viagem dele à Ilha de Páscoa. – Alicia explicou. – Segundo alguns registos comerciais, o navio da expedição do Roggeven passou por cá… mas só no regresso.

- E…? – Jack coçou a cabeça. – Indica que realmente essa expedição existiu.

-Sim, mas parece que traziam a bordo do navio principal, alguém ferido. – Alicia fez cara de mistério mas desanimou logo ao ver a cara de parvo de Jack. – Não achas isso estranho?

- Honestamente? – Jack colocou-se atrás de Alicia. – Se era uma expedição é normal que alguém se tenha ferido. Não foi o tubarão cheio de dentes que disse que existem nativos na ilha? Podiam ter acertado em algum!

- O problema é que esse homem tinha sido recolhido na Ilha de Páscoa. – Alicia colocou um dedo no ar. – Porque é que eles iriam recolher alguém de lá e ainda por cima doente?

- Como é que conseguiu tantas informações? – Jack coçou a cabeça.

- Digamos que andei a vasculhar por aqui. Agora a sério. O Darius é bem suspeito. Tem ar exótico, diz que é grego mas fala muito bem inglês, ninguém sabe o seu passado e tem uma adoração enorme por essa ilha! – Alicia exclamou e viu Jack abriu a boca como se entendesse.

- É uma explicação. Mas sinceramente o que é que ele ganharia com isso? Se foi ferido para quê voltar a essa maldita ilha?

- Maldita mas quem tem um tesouro inimaginável, certo? – Alicia perguntou. – Seja como for temos de encostá-lo à parede, saber mais sobre ele.

- Oh, esqueceste que nós não simpatizamos com ele? Ele não é tão burro de cair nessa de "amigos" de uma hora para a outra. – Jack disse fazendo cara de gozo e olhando Darius de soslaio.

- Então utilizamos quem ele mais estima. – Alicia propôs. – Alguém tão importante que já deu literalmente a sua vida por ela.

Jack não entendeu ao princípio mas depois arregalou os olhos em pânico. – Nem penses! Já não basta ele andar que nem um cachorrinho atrás da Lara, não vou colocar a minha MULHER como espiã! – Jack berrou a alto e bom som, deixando os demais presentes com cara de surpresa.

- Fala baixo. – Alicia agarrou no braço deste e puxou-o para um canto. – Não precisamos de pedir isso. Basta comentarmos com ela sobre o passado dele. De certeza que a Lara vai ficar desconfiada e pergunta-lhe discretamente. Da maneira que ele está apanhado por ela… - Alicia parou quando viu Jack mudar de cor. - … será um livro aberto. Acredita Jack, eu sou boa no que faço.

- Ao contrário do seu marido! – Jack exclamou deixando Alicia irritada. Esta preparava-se para virar costas quando voltou com uma pergunta.

- O Norrington… ele morreu certo? – Alicia perguntou, deixando Jack de olhos arregalados.

- Porquê a pergunta? Você nunca falou nele antes. – Jack semicerrou os olhos desconfiado.

- Por nada. Lembrei-me assim, sem mais nem menos. – Alicia fez um sorriso amarelo. – Mas ele morreu mesmo certo?

- Sim. A Elizabeth sugou a vida do palerma e o seu sogro, que também já foi sogro dela, acabou com ele. – Jack sorriu irónico, antes de caminhar na direcção do bar existente.

Alicia ficou coçando a cabeça. Aquele era sem dúvida James Norrington e só uma pessoa poderia esclarecê-la.

* * *

A noite tinha caído sobre a pequena vila de Madagáscar. O céu polvilhado de estrelas e tendo a companhia da lua gigante, iluminava as encostas íngremes até ao mar. Do Pearl, Alicia notou que pequenas luzes verdes andavam de um lado para o outro no meio das árvores. Tinha voltado de novo para o navio, visto que Will não podia pisar terra. Acabou por trazer Mary que já não aguentava de tanto cansaço, dormindo quase de imediato. Depois de deixar a afilhada no quarto apoiou-se no parapeito do navio, escutando o silêncio do mar e o burburinho típico de uma vila cheia de piratas.

Suspirou. Tinha passado tanto tempo que quase não se lembrava da sua vida anterior. Era como se sempre vivesse ali, na companhia de piratas bizarros. O mundo era demasiado confuso. É certo que viver num navio, com condições mínimas de higiene e ainda por cima com um mandado de busca por parte das autoridades marítimas, não era nada agradável. Mas Alicia sentia que no passado, não nesta vida, mas noutra, já tinha passado por muito pior e no entanto, nunca deixou de sorrir.

- Olhando a paisagem nocturna ou as estrelas? – Um abraço quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, envolveu Alicia que se derreteu.

- Tentando antes desvendar uma dúvida. – Alicia virou-se para Will e beijou-o suavemente.

- Conseguiste saber algo sobre o Darius? – Will perguntou.

- Muito pouco. Mas pelo menos tenho a certeza absoluta que ele esconde algo sobre o seu passado. E por falar nisso… - Alicia passou os braços pelo pescoço deste. - … posso fazer um pergunta?

- Todas. – Will sorriu, não sabendo o que por aí vinha.

- Lembras-te do primeiro noivo da Lizzie? O Norrie? – Alicia disse, vendo Will ficando ainda mais pálido.

- O quem? – Will mostrou-se desentendido.

- O James Norrington. O Comodoro apaixonado pela Lizzie e que lerpou como o cão do vizinho. – Alicia revirou os olhos. – Vais-me dizer que não sabes quem é?

- Ah, o James. – Will afastou-se e Alicia sorriu de canto. Pelo menos já sabia que o assunto o incomodava. _"O pai dele supostamente matou-o. Espera aí, e se ele tiver assim por causa da Elizabeth? Será que ainda tem ciúmes?", _pensou Alicia cravando as unhas na madeira do navio.

- Ele morreu, não foi? O Bill matou-o depois da Elizabeth lhe ter dado o beijo da morte…

- Não penses que ela não sofreu com isso. – Will disse, olhando o ambiente da vila.

- Ele não aceitou entrar para a tripulação do Jones, por isso foi directo para o outro mundo, certo? – Alicia perguntou e Will fixou o seu olhar na mulher.

- Porque é que queres saber tanto do Norrington? – Will arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Alicia caminhou sorrateiramente até Will, ficando com o rosto a milímetros do deste. – Eu acho que ele está vivo! – Exclamou, deixando o marido estático ainda mais estático.

- Isso não é possível. – Will olhou nervosamente para a vila e depois para Alicia.

- Ai, isso é que é. A não ser que ele tivesse um irmão gémeo chamado John Lawrence que trabalha como funcionário da marinha mercante em Madagáscar. – Alicia atirou sorrindo sempre.

- Tens a certeza? – Will perguntou a medo.

- Absoluto. – Alicia cruzou os braços. – O que é que se passou realmente, Will?

Will mirou Alicia pelo canto do olho e virou costas, apoiando as mãos no parapeito e respirando fundo.

- Eu nunca gostei do Norrington. Ele foi noivo da Elizabeth e sempre gostou dela. Além do mais acabou sendo um traidor que trocou o coração de Davy Jones pelo cargo. – Will explicou.

- Mas ele acabou salvando a vida da Elizabeth indo contra as ordens do Beckett. – Alicia afirmou.

-Sim. E por isso morreu. O meu pai feriu-o de morte, sem querer. Ele não estava em si. – Will desculpou-se e Alicia fez sinal de compreensão.

- Isso aconteceu antes de seres capitão, Will. – Alicia falou mas Will pediu-lhe para continuar.

_- _Quando me transformei em capitão do Holandês apanhei o seu corpo a boiar na água. – Will acrescentou, olhando para o seu velho conhecido. – Restava apenas um fio de vida em si, mas não tive coragem de o abandonar à morte. Ele salvou a vida de Elizabeth.

- E como é que ele conseguiu sobreviver ferido assim? – Alicia perguntou.

- Nós tentamos curá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podíamos navegar à superfície. Era demasiado perigoso. – Will disse. – Por isso fiz uma votação. A maioria da tripulação quis o golpe de misericórdia. Mas eu e o Bootstrap não quisemos. Como capitão, a ordem era minha. Assim, levámos o Norrington moribundo para uma vila costeira. Se morresse ao menos teria uma sepultura em terra.

- Oh Will.- Alicia abraçou-o por trás, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pela face. – Não podias ter feito mais.

- Não sei o que foi feito dele. Se morreu, se ficou bom. Mas isso também não interessa. Ele nunca gostou de mim e eu dele. – Will constatou.

- Mas salvaste-o. E é por isso que não me canso de dizer que casei com o pirata mais justo e corajoso do Mundo! – Alicia riu e Will rolou os olhos.

- Não o digas à frente do Jack. – Will sorriu. – Se o James sobreviveu, não duvido que fosse ele Alicia. Só estranho não estar de novo no seu cargo. E ainda por cima usa um nome falso.

- Ele pareceu-me confuso. – Alicia colocou um dedo na testa. – Eu chamei-o pelo nome e ele ficou surpreso. Sinceramente… não me pareceu que estivesse a mentir.

- Talvez esteja a tentar esquecer a sua antiga vida. – Will encolheu os ombros.

Alicia desviou o assunto e pendurou-se de novo no pescoço deste.

- Bem que podemos aproveitar este momento. – Alicia ronronou como um gato.

- Ah… não estamos no Holandês. Aliás, ele nem sequer está perto por causa deles. – Will apontou para a vila.

- Will, amanhã vais partir e eu quero uma noite de despedida em condições. Além do mais o Pearl está vazio. – Alicia sorriu com malícia. – O Jack, a Lara, o Barbossa e o resto da tripulação estão em terra.

- O navio está sozinho? – Will interrogou-se.

- Não. Mas os dois que estão de vigia são o Pintel e o Raguetti. – Alicia piscou o olho e Will riu. – A Mary já está a dormir e a Grace não incomoda ninguém!

Will beijou Alicia puxando-a conta si. Enquanto a intensidade do beijo aumentava, caminharam ao calhas até chocar contra a parede da cabine. Porém, o estrondo que fez, assustou ambos.

- O que foi isto? – Alicia perguntou, completamente baralhada. Ambos olharam para a parede. – Será que estou assim tão gorda?

- Não. – Will falou secamente e deixou Alicia irritada. Porém a sua boca abriu-se num horror quando viu um clarão formar-se na vila e um barulho mais forte encher o céu.

Do lado contrário ao Black Pearl, um navio bombardeava a pequena vila, dando outra cor à noite estrelada.

- Piratas atacando piratas? – Alicia perguntou escandalizada.

- É por isso que odeio a pirataria. – Will subiu para o timão. – PINTEL, RAGUETTI ONDE SE METERAM? – Berrou. Os dois piratas saíram do porão aos tropeções.

- O que é que se passa? – Pintel perguntou. – Ei, tu não és o nosso capitão!

- Será que morremos e fazemos parte da tripulação amaldiçoada dele? – Raguetti perguntou a medo.

- Um navio está atacando a vila. A tripulação e os capitães estão lá. Preciso que me ajudem. – Will ordenou.

- Eu vou a terra. – Alicia preparou-se para descer o bote, mas Will barrou-a.

- És maluca? A vila a ser atacada e queres-te meter no meio? Eles sabem se cuidar.

- Não. Eles precisam de ajuda e eu sei me cuidar. Tu não podes ir a terra por isso ficas por aqui. – Alicia falou num tom autoritário, desarmando Will.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá Leitoras e Leitores. Milhões de perdões por este atraso na actualização, mas a minha vida está complicada com muitos trabalhos na faculdade e pouco tempo livre. Espero que gostem, porque eu acho que estou passando por uma grande crise de inspiração! :(**

**Dupla Marota:** Oi!!! Obrigada pela review fantástica! É tio Norrie voltou e este ataque à vila vai fazer muitos estragos. Espero conseguir escrever o próximo capítulo em menos tempo. E espero também pela actualização da sua fic!!! Obrigada e mil bjs!!!:D

**Olg'Austen:** Oi!!! Obrigada pela review linda!!! Ah será que o Darius está relacionado com a Mayara??? Não vou dizer né? Mas espere pelos próximos desenvolvimentos. E aí, será que o tal John Lawrence é mesmo o Norrie? Porque o Will confessou que ele estava vivo! Falta saber se continuou assim. Espero pela sua actualização também!!! Obrigada e mil bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	12. Chapter 11 Escapar ou morrer

****

****

**Capítulo 11: ****Escapar ou morrer**

O ambiente do único bar da ilha era bastante parecido com Tortuga. A única excepção era o idioma falado pela maioria dos presentes: francês.

- Onde se meteu a cachopa? – Jack perguntou enquanto bebia uma caneca de rum e Lara olhava desconfiadamente para os desconhecidos.

- Alicia e Grace levaram-na para o navio. Achas que eu ia deixar a minha filha num ambiente destes? – Lara olhou para Jack.

- Nossa, love. Eu também tive uma quota-parte no que se refere à existência de Mary Rose SPARROW! – Jack sorriu.

- Stevens. – Lara rosnou.

- Sparrow, love. Mary Rose… - Jack ia repetir mas sorriu deliciado ao ver a cara brava de Lara. Adorava quando ficava assim. - … Stevens Sparrow!

Lara cruzou os braços e olhou de soslaio para Barbossa. Este coçava a barba com ar preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lara perguntou.

- Estive a pensar. Talvez tenhamos de parar em Singapura. – Barbossa disse. – Acho boa ideia recrutar mais alguns piratas.

- Mas estamos em Madagáscar! Aqui não faltam bucaneiros e flibusteiros. – Lara disse.

- Sim, mas em Singapura existe gente mais "qualificada"! – Barbossa arregalou os olhos deixando Lara confusa.

- Não bebe nada, senhor Darius? – Jack olhou com um falso sorriso para Darius. Este encontrava-se numa mesa ao lado. Lara quase não lhe falava e sabia que tinha culpa no cartório. Afinal quase arruinou o casamento desta.

- Eu não sou muito de bebidas. – Darius evitou olhares cruzados.

- A sério? Nem sabe o que perde! Há certos prazeres que são difíceis de recusar. – Jack sorriu.

- Mon chérie! – Uma mulher bastante maquilhada, com cabelos louros soltos e roupa escarlate bastante desbotada aproximou-se de Jack e passou a mão pelo ombro.

- Oh, Françoise! – Jack riu abertamente. – Apresento uma velha conhecida!

Barbossa rolou os olhos, Darius ficou estático e Lara não modificou o semblante carrancudo, olhando furiosa para a mulher que sorria sem saber patavina. Jack disse qualquer coisa em francês e esta deu uma risadinha olhando para Darius.

- Aproveite bem! – Jack exclamou, enquanto a francesa caminhava em direcção a Darius.

- NON! – Lara berrou entrepondo-se entre a mulher e Darius. – Dê meia volta. Ninguém está interessado nos seus serviços. Aliás, já está bastante tarde, Jack. – Disse, olhando para o marido com reprovação.

- Como é que é? – A mulher arregalou os olhos. – Está me chamando de prostituta?

- Ah agora fala inglês! Vai dizer que esse não é o seu trabalho? – Lara semicerrou os olhos.

- É melhor acalmarem-se. – Darius levantou-se mas conservou distância, prevendo uma briga das feias.

- Oh é seu petit ami? – Françoise atirou, deixando Lara num autêntico caldeirão.

- Que petit ami ou coisa que valha! Eu sou o marido dela! – Jack exclamou.

- Sérieux? – Françoise abriu a boca. – Bem, digamos que já te passou coisa melhor pelas mãos!

- SUA GALDÉRIA! – Lara berrou partindo para cima desta. Enquanto lhe tentava arrancar os cabelos, Françoise gritava perante a plateia estupefacta de piratas que tinham deixando de beber, jogar, conversar e até lutar para assistir à cena.

- Love, acho que já chega, ou ainda a vais transformar numa pobre pedinte! – Jack agarrou Lara pela cintura.

- Tu é que começaste! – Lara bateu-lhe no peito, mas este agarrou-lhe os braços.

- Love, isso é ciúme! – Jack sorriu e Lara soltou um grito de fúria. A verdade era essa. Não era só Alicia que ficava ciumenta. Lara era calma mas ai de quem pusesse uma unha feminina em cima de Jack. Principalmente sendo este um antigo Don Juan dos mares.

- Vão para o Inferno todos vocês! Miserables! – Françoise deu um empurrão a Darius, desaparecendo pelas escadas do bar.

- É melhor voltarmos para o navio. – Barbossa levantou-se com cara de quem perdera a paciência.

_BUUMMMMMMM…._

Um barulho ensurdecedor fez o chão tremer e os candelabros com velas já gastos balançarem.

- O que foi isto? – Lara disse ainda agarrada a Jack.

- Bala de canhão. – Jack sussurrou.

- O capitão Barbossa tem razão. É melhor voltarmos. – Darius disse, desembainhando a espada.

- Será que atacaram o Pearl? – Lara perguntou já em pânico.

- Não creio. Parece um ataque de piratas, que estão mais interessados em pilhar do que outra coisa. Além do mais o navio não está sozinho. – Barbossa disse.

Ao virar da esquina um bando de piratas esgazeados disparando em tudo o que mexia veio em direcção ao grupo.

- Fujam, eles estão aí! – Exclamou um dos piratas.

- Eles quem? – Darius perguntou, mas a resposta surgiu mais à frente, quando se depararam com o pequeno porto.

No meio da escuridão, o luar reflectia um grande navio que disparava bolas de fogo de encontro à ilha. Botes avançavam até à pequena baía e homens vestidos de trajes militares irrompiam de espada na mão e pistola, atirando indiscriminadamente em quem passava.

- Franceses! – Exclamou Jack. – Eu sabia. Estes franceses só arranjam problemas!

Alguns habitantes apenas se ajoelhavam pedindo misericórdia e eram levados pelos guardas. Tratava-se de uma "operação de limpeza", levada a cabo pela marinha francesa. Um dos guardas aproximou-se de Lara dizendo algo em francês, mas esta não esperou para compreender. Sacou da pistola e deu um tiro na perna deste. Por mais que detestasse as autoridades, só matava em último recurso. Olhou para o lado e viu Jack lutando com dois guardas.

- Uma pequena ajuda? – Jack gritou. Lara atendeu ao pedido, desembainhando a espada e evitando um golpe do guarda. A espada deste passou rente ao seu pescoço e Lara aproveitou para acertar no estômago deste.

- Parece que te safei desta vez. – Lara disse quando viu o outro guarda tombar para o lado.

- Eu safava-me sozinho. – Jack disse.

- Então porque pediste ajuda? – Lara olhou Jack de maneira divertida.

- Não de uma mulher. – Jack fechou a cara.

Outro guarda investiu neles, mas ambos conseguiram derrotá-lo com facilidade.

- Vá lá. O grande Jack Sparrow não quer admitir que foi salvo pela mulher! – Lara exclamou rindo.

- Eu não fui salvo, love. Nós é que fazemos uma boa equipa. – Jack botou a língua de fora.

O barulho de canhões aumentou e viram que outro navio atacava o galeão francês.

- O Pearl está a atacar? – Jack abriu a boca.

- O Barbossa disse que ficou lá alguma tripulação. Sem contar com a Grace e a Alicia e… ai Meu Deus, a Mary! – Lara exclamou levando a mão à testa.

- Impossível. Gibbs ficou em terra e deve andar por aí e Pintel e Raguetti são uns imprestáveis! – Barbossa exclamou.

Correram até ao bote mais próximo e remaram até chegar ao navio. Com a atrapalhação do ataque, o navio francês nem notou que mais gente chegara ao estranho navio que o atacava.

Barbossa e Jack foram os primeiros a subir empurrando-se para ver quem atingia o convés mais depressa.

- Isto é que são uns cavalheiros! Nem deixam as mulheres passar. – Grace gritou lá do alto. – Ainda vem que vieram, o menino Will precisa de ajuda.

- WILL? – Jack e Barbossa gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Já que os dois capitães decidiram se divertir na noite… - Grace olhou carrancuda para Barbossa. - … alguém tinha de tomar conta do navio.

- Mas o Will? – Jack ouviu a voz deste junto dos canhões. – O meu navio nunca levará ordens de um eunuco! – Exclamou correndo para o porão.

- Onde está a Mary? – Lara perguntou mal subiu ao convés, seguida por Darius.

- Está no quarto. É melhor amansarem aquela fera. Tive de trancar a porta para ela não sair. Imaginem, Mary queria vir lutar! – Grace deu uma gargalhada.

- Filha de pirata, pirata é! – Darius exclamou sorrindo, mas levando com a cara amuada de Lara.

- Alicia vem com o resto da tripulação? – Will perguntou quando subiu ao tombadilho.

- Alicia? – Lara abanou a cabeça confusa. – Mas ela não tinha ficado aqui?

- Não. Ela foi para a ilha contra a minha vontade. – Will disse.

- Se quiserem eu vou lá buscá-la. – Darius ofereceu-se, mas Will já avançava para o bote.

- O que é que vais fazer? – Lara colocou a mão no peito deste impedindo-o de passar. – Sabes que não podes ir a terra.

- Eu não vou deixá-la ficar lá. É um ataque da marinha francesa. Se a apanham ela é presa e condenada à morte! – Will exclamou completamente alterado.

- Eu vou lá. – Darius olhou os presentes e desceu para o bote enquanto Will punha as mãos na cabeça.

- Mas porque é que ela voltou lá? – Lara perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

* * *

_Na ilha…_

Alicia desviava-se dos habitantes e piratas que corriam para salvar a própria pele. Já tinha procurado em todos os locais, mas não tinha achado Lara, Jack e os restantes. Encostou-se a uma parede observando as tropas francesas. Amarravam as pessoas umas às outras e encaminhavam-nas para os botes, enquanto um dos oficiais lia em voz alta, algo em francês.

- O que é que a menina faz aqui? – a pergunta atrás de si fez com que tivesse um ataque de susto e saca-se a pistola, deparando-se com Gibbs.

- Caramba, Gibbs! Sabia que não se deve aparecer atrás das pessoas sem elas contarem? – Alicia levou a mão ao peito e espreitou mais uma vez para os prisioneiros.

- Temos de sair da ilha antes que nos apanhem. Estes franceses não estão para brincadeiras. – Gibbs disse.

Alicia seguiu-o mas uns gritos estridentes e choros fizeram-na voltar-se. Os oficiais levavam crianças agrilhoadas como se fossem cães, deixando-as à beira de um dos botes.

- Não podemos fazer nada. – Gibbs disse.

- Mas… são crianças! – Alicia exclamou completamente desnorteada. – Que mal é que elas lhes fazem?

- São filhos de piratas que mais tarde se tornarão saqueadores também. É injusto mas é a verdade. – Gibbs disse, tentando levar Alicia pelo braço.

- Não. – Disse soltando-se. – Vá você e leve todos da tripulação que aqui estiverem. Eu irei ter ao Pearl logo a seguir. – Disse correndo em seguida.

- Volte aqui! – Gibbs exclamou. - Aquela mulher é doida!

* * *

Alicia escondeu-se atrás de um rochedo observando o local onde se encontravam as crianças. Só havia um guarda a vigiar e trazia pendurado no bolso um molhe de chaves. Todas as crianças estavam agrilhoadas e algumas estavam bastante maltratadas. Uma delas, um rapazinho franzino começou a chorar, chamando a atenção do oficial. Este gritou-lhe e vendo que o menino não parava o choro mandou-lhe uma valente bofetada, deixando os outros apavorados.

Alicia notou a raiva crescer dentro de si. Num acesso de fúria caminhou lentamente até ficar atrás do oficial e perante o olhar arregalado das crianças, desferiu um golpe na garganta deste, não se importando com o sangue que lhe sujou as mangas da camisa. Retirou o molhe de chaves e abriu os grilhões soltando as crianças.

- Ide. – Disse, enquanto as soltava. Eram como pássaros quando soltos da gaiola, mas o menino que tinha sido esbofeteado ficou parado a olhar para si. – Vai antes que te apanhem de novo.

- Merci. – O miúdo disse num sussurro, sorrindo timidamente e fugindo em seguida.

Alicia ficou parada um tempo esperando que as suas pernas deixassem de tremer. Mas isso não chegou a acontecer quando ouviu alguém gritando atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente e viu que tinha uma arma apontada a si. O oficial empunhava um mosquete e falava bastante depressa gritando palavras em francês. Alicia sabia alguma coisa da língua, mas os nervos eram tantos que tudo lhe parecia chinês.

De repente o homem arregalou os olhos e Alicia viu vidros voarem atrás da cabeça deste. Deu um passo atrás quando o homem despencou a seus pés. Olhou em frente e viu James Norrington com uma garrafa partida na mão e em pânico.

- Eu matei-o? Oh Meu Deus, eu não queria eu… - disse parecendo uma autêntica donzela em perigo.

- Você não o matou, só salvou a minha vida. – Alicia disse.

- Eu sei. Eu tentei explicar-lhes que as pessoas de cá não eram piratas, mas eles não ligaram prendendo tudo o que se mexesse. – Norrington parecia doido. – Iam matá-la e você nem sequer é uma pirata.

Alicia engoliu em seco. – Venha comigo senhor…

- John Lawrence, lembra-se?

- Sim, senhor Lawrence. – Alicia levou o homem pelo braço enquanto este olhava horrorizado o oficial estendido.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou.

- Para um sítio seguro. – Alicia apontou para a silhueta do Pearl.

- Eu não vou meter-me naquele navio! – Exclamou.

- Ouça senhor… Lawrence! – Alicia tentou acalmar-se. – Se você quiser ficar tudo bem, mas só lhe aviso que neste momento só possui duas chances: Escapar ou morrer!

Lawrence engoliu em seco e deixou-se arrastar por Alicia até ao Black Pearl.

**Continua…**

****

****

* * *

Olá Leitoras e Leitores! Desta vez tive um tempinho a mais para fazer novo capítulo e não sei porquê, quando vem o calor a inspiração volta! :D Espero que gostem e aviso já que este é o último capítulo em Madagáscar. Os nossos piratas irão seguir viagem até Singapura onde mais surpresas virão e depois toca abalar para a Ilha de Páscoa! :D

Hatake KaguraLari: Oi! Você voltou! Fico muito feliz com a review! É James Norrington está de volta, ou será John Lawrence? No próximo capítulo o mistério poderá ser desvendado! Obrigada pela review e espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela review linda! Will e Alicia formam um casalinho lindo! Eu coloquei aquele capítulo só da Alicia porque desde o princípio que a história se centrou toda em Lara e convenhamos que Lara passou por inumeras coisas, enquanto Alicia teve sempre o Will. Mesmo com Elizabeth ela teve a sorte desta desistir dele. Digamos que Will está descansadinho da vida sem rivais..... ;) Espero que goste deste capítulo! Obrigada e Bjs!:D

**Procura-se Dupla Marota (desaparecida em combate :D)**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	13. Chapter 12 Conversa séria

****

Capítulo 12: Conversa séria

Lara olhava incrédula a figura que Alicia havia trazido para dentro do Pearl. Aquele não podia ser quem pensava. Ele tinha morrido! Ela e milhões de pessoas tinham visto a morte daquele infeliz homem. Mas pensando melhor, Lara tinha visto algo que não passava de ficção, e embora soubesse que toda a saga Piratas das Caraíbas era verdade, não quer dizer que os factos fossem realmente aquilo que viu projectado numa sala de cinema e depois numa TV.

- Tens a certeza que ele morreu? – Lara perguntou a Jack que se mantinha de olhos arregalados.

- Love, eu não vi. Mas aquele desgraçado de peruca foi trespaçado pelo sogrinho da Alicia. E mesmo que não tivesse, o homem literalmente morreu no dia em que levou uma tampa da Lizzie. – Jack disse.

- Vocês podem falar baixo? Não vêm que o homem está abalado? – Grace passou pelos dois com uma caneca de chá e com cara brava. – Vai fazer bem. O coitado precisa de se acalmar. – Grace passou a chávena a Alicia que se mantinha ao pé do homem.

- Mr. Norrin… Lawrence. – Alicia emendou passando a chávena a este. – É melhor parar de tremer desse jeito. Aqui ninguém lhe vai fazer mal!

- Como é que eu sei? Você trouxe-me para aqui, largaram âncora e nem sequer me disseram quem são e para onde vão! – Lawrence quase derrubou o chá. – Já para não falar que todos olham para mim como se fosse um zombie!

Alicia olhou para Lara que encolheu os ombros. Desde que entrara no navio, o suposto Norrington tivera dois ataques de pânico tentando-se atirar borda fora e desmaiou com o susto de ver Barbossa na frente. A noite ia a meio e o Pearl tinha conseguido zarpar no meio da confusão, provocando imensos estragos no navio francês.

- Acho que não foi boa ideia trazeres o coitado. – Lara disse.

- Mas Lara, eu não podia deixá-lo ali, no meio daquele massacre! – Alicia exclamou. – Além do mais… - Alicia olhou para o estranho enquanto Darius depositava um cobertor nos ombros deste. - … ele é de certeza James Norrington. Não existem duas pessoas iguais.

- Acredite, se aquele é o Norrington não é nenhum coitado. Não existe ninguém mais fingido, mais chato e mais… Ai! – Jack exclamou quando Lara lhe acertou um murro no estômago em sinal de desagrado. – Mais abaixo, love e acabava-se a possibilidade remota da Mary ter um irmão!

- Ele não é nada disso! – Alicia exclamou. – O coitado foi passado a ferro pela Elizabeth. Não merecia morrer.

- Diga isso ao seu sogro! – Jack exclamou levando com o olhar feroz de Alicia que voltou para junto de John Lawrence.

- Ele vai connosco para Singapura? – Lara perguntou a Jack.

- Não sei. Mas se depender de mim jogámo-lo borda fora. Não gosto de traidores. Ainda por cima que se aliam a "coisas pequenas". – Jack botou a língua de fora ao lembrar-se de quando Norrington roubou o coração de Davy Jones e o entregou de mão beijada a Beckett.

- Mas ele pode não ser o Norrington. – Lara disse, olhando de soslaio para a simpatia que Darius demonstrava com o novo viajante.

- Ainda tens dúvidas? – Jack disse, enfiando-se dentro da cabine.

**

* * *

**

Alicia andou devagar até à proa do navio. Will tinha se ausentado não chegando a ver o convidado de Alicia. No fundo achava melhor assim. Will tinha salvo a vida do Comodoro e não queria que este o visse sem mais nem menos ou podia morrer do coração.

- Eu adoro a brisa nocturna. – Alicia disse colocando-se ao lado do homem. – Faz-nos sentir mais leves.

- A mim dá-me uma sensação de incerteza. Quando me vão libertar? – disse prontamente deixando Alicia surpresa. – Não faça essa cara. Eu sei que vocês são piratas! Navegam sem bandeira nacional, num navio de velas negras e ainda por cima com dois capitães excêntricos. Bem que a achei suspeita quando a vi lá na alfândega.

- Muito bem. Já não há nada a esconder. Eu chamo-me Alicia Grant Turner e sou pirata. Este navio é o mais temido dos sete mares e tem os dois melhores piratas que conheci, Capitão Jack Sparrow e Capitão Hector Barbossa. – Alicia bateu o pé esperando uma reacção contrária mas Norrington apenas se limitou a olhá-la como se nada fosse. – Então? O nome Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow não lhe dizem nada?

- Nada mais a não ser um conjunto de piratas reles. – Norrington disse. – Como já tinha dito, piratas não fazem parte do meu vocabulário e prefiro não ter contacto com nenhum deles!

- Mas você combateu piratas durante quase toda a sua vida! Foi até um deles! – Alicia exclamou com um certo desespero.

- De novo a mesma conversa! – exclamou. – Ouça, eu não gosto de piratas e embora a senhorita seja um, eu respeito bastante o sexo mais fraco…

- SEXO FRACO UMA OVA! – Alicia berrou acertando um estalo em Norrington. – Ai desculpe eu não queria…

Mas Alicia não foi a tempo. Norrington desceu as escadas e tentou mandar um bote para a água, mas uma mão forte e gelada impediu-o.

- Vai a algum lado? – Will perguntou deixando Norrington de olhos arregalados.

- Você? – o Comodoro arregalou os olhos e caiu para o lado.

- Raios, levem essa flor de estufa lá para baixo porque estou farto de o ver fazer de tapete de tombadilho! – Barbossa exclamou. – E vejam se o convençam de uma vez por todas que ele é o Norrington, antes que eu faça dele espetada para o jantar. – disse sorrindo e mostrando a espada.

* * *

Ao contrário do que Barbossa tinha dito, Alicia levou Norrington para a sala onde se reuniam os capitães. Este continuava de olhos arregalados fixados em Will.

- Eu apresento-lhe o meu marido.. Will Turner. – Alicia olhou para Will e este manteve-se impávido e sereno. – O nome dele diz-lhe alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu apenas fiquei... não sei explicar. Ao vê-lo senti apenas uma onda de frio cobrir-me os ossos. – tentou explicar.

- Will podias sair? – Lara tinha entrado no mesmo instante. – Creio que eu e Alicia somos suficientes para conversar o necessário com Mr. Lawrence!

Will saiu e Alicia ficou olhando Lara tentando perceber o que esta queria.

- O que é que vais fazer? – Alicia arrastou-a para um canto.

- Acredita, as mulheres são muito melhores em interrogatórios que os homens. Além do mais, se ele é realmente o Norrington e não se lembra de nada, o melhor é irmos com calma. Não queremos que ele morra de susto. – Lara sussurrou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras.

- Até que enfim alguém me chamou pelo nome verdadeiro! – o homem exclamou.

- Pois é. Eu tenho de pedir desculpas em nome de toda a tripulação, Mr. Lawrence. – Lara falou calmamente. – Como já reparou, nós somos piratas. No entanto, não é nossa intenção fazer-lhe qualquer mal.

- Se assim é, porque não me libertam? Eu não vos tenho nada para oferecer. Sou apenas um funcionário da marinha mercante. – disse.

-Eu sei. – Lara olhou para Alicia enquanto esta andava de um lado para o outro rolando os olhos impacientes. – Na verdade, a ideia de trazê-lo para cá foi da Alicia. Ela simpatizou consigo e não o quis deixar no meio daquela batalha. – Lara deixou Alicia de boca aberta com o discurso.

- Agradeço a preocupação. A senhorita... quer dizer senhora Alicia não precisava. Sei me cuidar.

- De certeza que sim. Já agora, donde conhece a Alicia? – Lara perguntou.

- Eu... – Alicia ia argumentar mas o homem enigmático cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Ela pediu informações acerca do seu marido desaparecido há uma década. Mas parece que este está bem vivo! – exclamou lançando um olhar furioso a Alicia, que sem este se aperceber lhe botou a língua de fora.

- Marido desaparecido? Há uma década? – Lara olhou furiosa para esta. Sabia que tinha ido tirar informações sobre Darius. – Deixemos isso para trás das costas! O senhor sempre trabalhou naquela vila?

- Desde que me lembro. – a resposta fez Alicia se sentar, aguçando-lhe a curiosidade.

- Quer dizer que nasceu lá? – Lara perguntou.

- Não... quer dizer, acho que não. – John Lawrence mostrou-se confuso. – Eu trabalho lá há 6 anos. Sobre o que se passou antes, não me lembro muito. Na verdade, a população diz que me achou na praia. Estava ferido. Com certeza fui vítima de um naufrágio e desde aí a minha memória ficou densa como nevoeiro.

- Então como é que tem a certeza que se chama John Lawrence? – Alicia perguntou.

- Eu sou de ascendência inglesa. Nota-se pelo meu sotaque! – exclamou e ambas acenaram afirmativamente. De facto, John Lawrence ou Norrington utilizava uma linguagem cuidada, tipicamente britânica. – O meu nome... foi o que me disseram quando acordei do estado febril em que me encontrava.

- Quer dizer que não se lembra do que viveu antes de ir parar a Madagáscar? – Lara perguntou e fez este engolir em seco, olhando para ambas.

- Eu não entendo! Para quê este questionário? Eu não sou ninguém importante, nem nenhum exilado. Sou um homem simples que apenas quer viver em paz! – exclamou. – Já de vocês eu não sei nada. Piratas são homens e mulheres desonestos. Como hei-de confiar em vocês.

- Acredite, senhor Lawrence. Ninguém lhe quer fazer mal. Apenas sabemos quem é realmente. Não há sombra de dúvida! – Lara exclamou.

- Mas então quem eu sou de verdade?

- Comodoro James Norrington. – Alicia disse.

- C...como..doro? – perguntou engasgando-se.

- Sim. Esse é o seu verdadeiro nome e a sua verdadeira profissão. Trabalhava para a Real Marinha Britânica em Port Royal ao serviço do Governador Swann. – Lara explicou.

- Swann... – Norrington sussurrou. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho e por incrível que fosse este trazia-lhe alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

- Serviu nos navios Dauntless e Interceptor, lembra-se? – Alicia perguntou, mas este acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – E esteve noivo da...

- Você cruzou-se acidentalmente com o meu marido, Jack Sparrow. – Lara cortou a palavra a Alicia. Não queria que esta fala-se nem de Elizabeth nem de Will. Pelo menos para já. – Persegui-o e acabou por o prender.

- Mas ele evaporou-se da forca e você acabou por ficar sem emprego... – Alicia disse.

- ... e tornou-se um pirata. – Lara concluiu.

- Um pirata, eu? – Norrington começou a rir-se descontroladamente. – Isto não faz sentido! Se eu fui tudo isso, porque é que não me lembro?

- Porque graças a um tirano da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais, você retornou ao activo e voltou a perseguir piratas. – Lara disse.

- Até ser morto por um. – Alicia disse.

- Morto? – Norrington arregalou os olhos.

- Mas parece que isso não aconteceu. Ou não estivesse aqui, mesmo na nossa frente! – Alicia exclamou.

- Isto só pode ser brincadeira! – Norrington apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e tapou a cara com as mãos. – Se você é mulher desse tal pirata... Sparrow, também conhecia o Comodoro?

- Sim... não. – Lara coçou a cabeça. – Dê-me licença. – Lara pegou Alicia pelo braço e levou-a para o canto da sala. – Ele está bastante confuso. Não podemos dizer que somos do futuro!

- Tens razão. Se lhe dissermos que o vimos dentro de uma caixa, ele é capaz de se atirar borda fora mesmo! – Alicia sussurrou.

- Bem, nós somos irmãs. – Lara disse. – Eu sou casada com um dos capitães deste navio e a Alicia é casada com o Will.

- Ele é Imediato deste navio? – Norrington perguntou.

- Claro que não! – Alicia exclamou. – O Will é capitão.

- Capitão? Não vi outro navio! – exclamou.

- Adiante, nem eu nem a Alicia o conhecemos, mas o Jack, o Will, o Barbossa e toda a tripulação conhecem-no. Por isso temos a certeza que é o Comodoro que todos julgavam morto! – Lara explicou.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Norrington exclamou, sentindo-se um autêntico zombie dentro daquele estranho navio.

Lara foi até à porta e momentos depois Darius surgiu.

- Darius, leve o senhor... como é que o vamos chamar mesmo? – Lara perguntou.

- Chame-me John. Pelo menos enquanto eu não me lembrar de nada. Se é que há algo para lembrar. – disse.

- Pois bem. O Darius acompanhá-lo-á até um dos quartos do porão. Se precisar de algo é só dizer. Aqui será tratado como um hóspede! – Lara exclamou simpática, enquanto Darius arrastava o infeliz.

- Pobre coitado. Não tem onde cair morto! – Alicia exclamou. – A Elizabeth foi tão mazinha com ele!

- Pelo amor de Calipso, não coloques a Elizabeth no meio. Ela quase casou obrigada com ele, gostando do Will. – Lara disse, ignorando o olhar assassino de Alicia. – E já agora, qual foi a tua de ires tirar informações sobre o Darius?

- Como é que sabes? – Alicia perguntou.

- Ora, eu conheço-te muito bem, Alicia Grant!

- Turner!

- O que seja. Inventaste essa do marido desaparecido só para saberes se o navio do Darius passou por lá! – Lara exclamou.

- E depois? Lara, não sou só eu que desconfio dele. O Will e o Jack também! – Alicia exclamou.

- Mesmo assim, não tens o direito de cuscuvilhar sobre as pessoas! – Lara estava brava.

- Muito bem. Parece que decidiste tapar os ouvidos à razão. – Alicia abriu a porta. – Faz bom proveito dele! – exclamou, saindo da cabine.

- Faça bom proveito dele quem? – Jack espreitou à porta e quase levou com um candelabro voador. – Por Zeus, porquê essa raiva?

- Por nada! – Lara exclamou, passando a mão na cara. – Eu apenas não estou nos meus dias.

- Deve ser a primeira vez que te vejo zangada com a Alicia. – Jack chegou perto de Lara, acariciando-lhe a face, mas esta afastou-se.

- Estou cansada, vou-me deitar. – Lara disse, saindo e deixando Jack estático e sem compreender patavina.

**

* * *

**

Alicia estava sentada na proa do Pearl quando alguém passou a mão pelas suas costas.

- Eu não gosto de te ver assim. – Will disse, baixando-se até olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ele está a conseguir. – Alicia disse.

- Ele quem? – Will limpou uma lágrima da face desta.

- O Darius. Com a sua simpatia disfarçada, acabou por colocar a Lara contra mim! – Alicia exclamou, desabando nos braços de Will.

****

Continua...

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Desculpem a demora em postar novo capítulo, mas eu estou em época de exames da faculdade e não tenho tido grande tempo para escrever. No entanto, e depois de uma semana a traduzir textos medievais (acreditem que é muito legal, mas ao mesmo tempo cansativo), eu decidi desanuviar e nada melhor do que escrever novo capítulo!

**Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela review maravilhosa, Olga! Está difícil o Norrie voltar a lembrar-se, mas de uma coisa há a certeza: ele é mesmo James Norrington! Espero que goste e espero também novos capítulos na sua fic! Obrigada! Bjs!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi! Obrigada pela review, Hatake! Espero que goste deste capítulo e da vinda do Norrie! Obrigada! Bjs!:D

**Dupla Marota: por onde anda você, menina? =D**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	14. Chapter 13 Singapura: paraíso de piratas

**Capítulo 13: ****Singapura: paraíso de piratas**

Mary Rose olhava o ambiente no Black Pearl, enquanto brincava com uma pequena espada de madeira. Sabia que a sua mãe detestava que tivesse algo na mão que influenciasse a sua curiosidade sobre armas, mas o seu pai dizia sempre que de "pequenino se torce o pepino". Mas esses tempos estavam longe. Há mais de uma semana que o clima dentro do navio era de cortar à faca. Seguiu com o olhar a sua mãe. Ao cruzar-se com Alicia, Lara andou sempre sem sequer olhar para esta. Alicia ficou parada no caminho bufando. Mary não percebia a razão da sua mãe e da sua madrinha se terem zangado. Eram tão amigas!

- Vó? – Mary puxou a saia de Grace, enquanto esta repreendia Pintel e Raguetti por terem posto cera demais no chão do convés.

- Sim meu anjo? – Esta perguntou, sorrindo abertamente para Mary.

- Porque é que a mãe está zangada com a Tia Licia? – Perguntou.

Grace ficou com a boca aberta sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade, ninguém sabia porque aquelas duas estavam zangadas. Quando perguntavam a Lara, esta simplesmente não respondia. Quando perguntavam a Alicia, esta revirava os olhos e encolhia os ombros, além de olhar furiosamente para Darius.

- Ah minha filha. Elas não estão zangadas. Apenas demasiado atarefadas. – Grace exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

Mary ficou pensando no assunto. Os adultos eram tão complicados. Olhou para Norrington. Este andava de um lado para o outro com ar de louco. Ainda não sabia qual era o nome daquele homem. Às vezes, chamavam-no John, outras James, outras vezes Norrie qualquer coisa. De facto, Mary divertia-se a pregar partidas aquela estranha figura que em nada se parecia com um pirata.

Olhou para a rede que continha alguns peixes apanhados durante a manhã. A sua atenção desviou-se para um ouriço-do-mar cheio de espinhos. Olhou de novo para Norrington. Este preparava-se para se sentar em cima de um caixote de madeira. Um sorriso travesso estampou-se na sua cara. Num piscar de olhos pegou no ouriço e colocou-o em cima da caixa, segundos antes de James Norrington dar um berro descomunal que fez toda a tripulação pegar nas espadas em sentido de alarme.

- O que é que se passa aqui? – Berrou Barbossa, enquanto descia do timão, seguido de Jack.

- Eu fui picado por isto! – Norrington apontou para o pequeno ouriço, provocando a gargalhada geral.

- Oh, você assustou-se com um pequeno ouriço-do-mar? – Jack perguntou, pegando no animal e jogando-o no mar. – Pensei que mesmo desmemoriado, você fosse um bocadinho mais corajoso! – Jack exclamou, sorrindo trocista.

- Alguém o colocou aí. Não tinha nada aí em cima antes de eu me sentar! – Norrington começou a ficar vermelho de raiva por aquela tripulação insolente se rir de si.

- Os ouriços não têm asas. – Darius explicou. – De certeza, que não reparou nele.

- EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCO! SEI BEM O QUE VI. – Norrington berrou antes de pousar os olhos em Mary que se ria, encostada às escadas. – Foi ela! – Exclamou, fazendo os olhares da tripulação caírem na menina. – Essa mini pirata anda sempre a aprontar. É um diabinho que só me causa embaraços.

- Alto lá como fala da minha filha! – Jack exclamou, Fazendo Mary correr para si e se agarrar a uma das suas pernas.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Mary defendeu-se, fazendo cara de brava e deitando a língua de fora para Norrington.

- Ora aí está! É tudo da mesma família. Só uma monstrinha Sparrow para agir pela calada! – Exclamou.

- De certeza que não se lembra mesmo de nada? – Lara perguntou, colocando-se ao lado de Jack. – É que pela maneira como falou parece que já conhece o Jack há muito tempo.

- Eu… foi apenas uma expressão. Piratas são todos iguais. E se ela é filha de piratas, pirata o é! – James Norrington bufou.

- Por Calipso, estamos quase chegando a Singapura. Não me armem mais confusões no navio. – Barbossa disse. – E já agora, se não quiser ter mais desagradáveis surpresas com a vida no mar, temos uma óptima cela lá em baixo.

- Não, obrigado. Quando sairmos em Singapura eu seguirei o meu rumo. De preferência para longe de vocês! – Norrington exclamou, descendo as escadas do porão.

Mary sorriu vitoriosa mas notou que tinha dois pares de olhos pregados em si.

- Aquele ouriço não tinha mesmo asas pois não? – Lara perguntou, tentando mostrar cara séria.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Mary disse, fazendo que choramingava.

- Talvez seja uma nova espécie, love! – Jack exclamou, fazendo Lara rir.

- Pois. Filha de pirata, pirata o é. – Lara disse, virando costas.

- Principalmente se for uma Sparrow! – Jack exclamou, afagando o cabelo da filha.

Lara olhou para cima e viu Darius compondo uma das velas. Esperou que este descesse, surpreendendo-o.

- Vê-se que percebe bem de navios. – Lara disse.

- Acho que posso dizer que passei uma parte da minha vida a bordo de navios. – Darius sorriu. – É engraçado ver como a construção naval evolui!

- Como? – Lara perguntou, confusa com o que acabara de ouvir. – Você é novo. Os barcos não mudaram assim tanto. Da maneira que fala, até parece que está cá desde sempre!

- A senhora…

- Lara, por favor.

- A Lara é mesmo uma pirata recente. – Darius riu. – Quem se dedica a sério, nota as mais leves diferenças no armamento, na construção e até na própria arquitectura.

Lara sorriu e apoiou-se no parapeito em silêncio. Não notou quando Darius se colocou ao seu lado.

- Notei que você e a Alicia estão zangadas. – Darius disse.

- Zangadas? Não. Apenas temos muito que fazer e não temos tempo para conversas.

- Não consegue mentir. Eu notei que são como irmãs. Está estampado que algo aconteceu para que quase não se falem. – Darius disse.

- Não foi nada especial. Os amigos também têm discussões, assim como os irmãos. – Lara disse, virando-se e olhando a tripulação. Olhou o timão e viu Jack olhando o mapa. Com o crepúsculo pintando a atmosfera, Lara percebeu pela milésima vez o quanto Jack era bonito. Sentiu um calor súbito interrompido pela pergunta de Darius.

- Quando me contaram a sua história e da Alicia, disseram que vocês eram, segundo os deuses, antigas princesas atlantes. É verdade?

- É… quer dizer. Foi Hermes que disse. Mas eu não sei se é verdade. Ainda me custa acreditar nessa história de encarnação. Principalmente pelo absurdo de ser uma princesa. Nunca me senti assim.

- Você é uma princesa. É a encarnação perfeita de Mayara. – Lara sorriu, mas ficou séria quando ouviu o nome de Mayara. Não se lembrava de alguém na tripulação saber o nome das princesas, a não ser Jack e Barbossa.

- Como é que você sabe o nome dela?

- O… Gibbs! – Darius exclamou. – Ele disse que ouviu uma conversa dos capitães e escutou o nome Mayara e se não me engano… Syrena.

- Serena. – Lara emendou. – O Gibbs?

Darius abanou a cabeça com um sorriso e Lara disfarçou sorrindo também. Quando este voltou ao trabalho, Lara entrou na cabine dos capitães. Fez sinal para que Jack a seguisse.

- Algum problema, darling? – Jack sorriu dengoso para si.

- Nada. Eu só quero perguntar uma coisa. – Lara disse, não evitando que este a encostasse à parede, fazendo o seu cérebro se ausentar por segundos.

- Pergunta o que quiseres. – Jack disse, enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço desta.

- Jack… assim eu não vou conseguir ir directa ao assunto! – Lara empurrou este e respirou fundo. - Quando nós voltamos do século XXI, tu ou o Barbossa disseram o nome das princesas?

- Quais princesas? – Jack perguntou confuso.

- Mayara e Serena? – Lara revirou os olhos.

- Ah, essas… - Jack fez ar desconsolado. - … eu não disse nada. Quer dizer, eles sabem que tu e a Alicia são a encarnação dessas princesas, mas nunca souberam o nome.

Lara caminhou até à janela fitando o céu alaranjado. Das duas, uma: ou Barbossa tinha dito algo, ou Gibbs tinha mesmo ouvido atrás da porta. Algo não batia certo.

- Mas porquê essa preocupação toda? – Jack agarrou-a por trás carinhosamente.

- Por nada. Falta muito para chegarmos a Singapura? – Lara disse, virando-se e colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço deste. Ao mesmo tempo, uma algazarra foi ouvida no lado de fora.

- Digamos que só tempo do navio fundear. – Jack disse, beijando os lábios desta. – Mas claro que há sempre tempo até lá! – Exclamou sorrindo da maneira que Lara adorava.

- Não há emenda para Jack Sparrow, pois não? – Lara disse, beijando-o com mais urgência, enquanto Jack a encostava na parede.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, love! – Jack exclamou fazendo Lara despir o capitão à pressa.

* * *

A noite tinha caído depressa. Ao invés do escuro breu que sempre cobria a atmosfera, Jack Sparrow mirava as pequenas luzes que iam aumentando no horizonte do Pearl.

- Aquilo é Singapura? – Lara perguntou, trocando um olhar e um sorriso cúmplice com Jack.

- Sim, love. Singapura, um paraíso de piratas! – Jack disse, mostrando todos os seus dentes de ouro num sorriso rasgado.

- Espero que essa tua opinião não tenha a ver com espartilhos. – Lara riu, virando costas e deixando Jack confuso.

- Parece que tu e o Jack estão vivendo um bom momento! – Alicia exclamou alternando o olhar entre Lara e a tripulação atarefada em fundear o navio. Era já audível o barulho das ruas de Singapura.

- Eu e o Jack estamos sempre bem. – Lara disse, não olhando para Alicia. – Mas a vida de casal tem os seus altos e baixos. Devias saber isso, já que também és casada!

- Sim, mas às vezes os baixos são provocados pelos altos. – Alicia fez um gesto com a cabeça na direcção de Darius, enquanto este recolhia uma das velas, juntamente com outros piratas. – E olha que vendo bem, é um alto bem musculado! – Exclamou, vendo que Darius estava em tronco nu.

Lara nada disse, apenas revirou os olhos. Mas uma dúvida fez com que interroga-se Alicia.

- Por acaso andaste a espalhar pela tripulação o nome das princesas? Mayara e Serena? – Lara perguntou.

- Não. Mas porque perguntas isso?

- Por nada. Gibbs pronunciou os nomes, mas que eu me lembre ninguém aqui a não sermos nós, a Grace, o Jack e o Barbossa sabem disso.

- Ah e a tua desconfiança caiu logo em cima de mim? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- Não. Eu perguntei ao Jack e ele jurou-me que nada disse. Também não me parece que o Barbossa e a Grace dissessem algo. – Lara disse. – Além do mais… tu sempre gostaste de falar demais.

- Essa é boa. – Alicia abanou a cabeça irritada. – Aposto que essa desconfiança tem algo a ver com o Darius. Não me parece que o Gibbs solta-se isso à baila. E mesmo que fosse, aposto que o Jack deu com a língua nos dentes. É típico dele.

Alicia saiu disparada, deixando Lara sozinha. Mais uma vez, uma conversa formal acabou em discussão. Lara detestava estar zangada com Alicia, mas esta também não descansava enquanto não achasse uma nódoa negra em Darius. Ainda por cima, este era um óptimo marinheiro, prestável e simpático.

- Ainda não foi desta que se reconciliaram? – a pergunta fez Lara se virar para o sítio onde antes estivera Alicia. Deu de trombas com Darius.

- É. Ainda não foi desta. – Lara virou o olhar quando reparou a sério no belo corpo que este tinha.

O berro de Barbossa fez com que este se afastasse e Lara olhou de soslaio. Os seus olhos prenderam-se nas marcas estranhas que este possuía nas costas. Eram como cicatrizes de chicotadas antigas, mas perfaziam linhas onduladas.

- Vamos? – Jack cortou a atenção de Lara.

- Oh… claro. – Lara disse meio constrangida. – Onde é que a menina pensa que vai? – Perguntou ao ver Mary correndo para a rampa que dava acesso a terra.

- Eu também vou! – a pequena exclamou.

- Ai não vai não! – Lara disse. – Singapura é muito pior que Tortuga. Sabe-se lá o que por aí anda.

- Love, Singapura não é nenhuma selva com cobras. E a Mary é uma pirata! – Jack disse provocando um mega sorriso na filha. – Claro que ela não sairá da nossa beira.

- Não é uma selva de cobras mas é uma selva de malfeitores. – Alicia defendeu. – Se todos aqui forem como o Sao Feng, nem eu saio do navio!

- Alicia, tu não conheceste o Feng. – Jack disse.

- Pessoalmente não. Mas conheci doutra maneira. – Alicia defendeu. – E não gostei nada do que vi!

- Isso mesmo. A Grace não irá sair do navio. A Mary fica! – Lara exclamou.

- Eu não vou ficar com essa diaba aqui! – Norrington exclamou, fazendo todos olharem para si.

- Eu não sou diaba. Você é que é macaco! – Mary exclamou botando a língua de fora e fazendo o macaco Jack protestar através de gritos estridentes.

- Ora, ora não era o senhor que dizia que quando aqui chegasse, fugia de nós a sete pés? – Barbossa exclamou, enquanto o pequeno símio descia até ao seu ombro.

- Sim. Mas… olhem para aquele ambiente! – Norrington apontou para as ruas escuras de Singapura. – Eu não vou ficar aí, no meio de assassinos e gente duvidosa.

- Você estava numa vila cheia de piratas em Madagáscar! – Lara exclamou.

- Mas era gente simples. E sempre era mais seguro. – Defendeu.

- Viu-se. – Alicia revirou os olhos lembrando que tinha salvado o coiro a Norrington. – Deixem-no aí. Pelo menos o Comodoro James Norrington era muito mais corajoso!

- Era? – Jack perguntou. – Não deve ter sido o mesmo que conheci.

- Pronto está decidido. Vamos de uma vez. Afinal só precisamos de mais munições e… ONDE SE METEU A MARY ROSE? – Lara berrou ao ver que a filha não estava no mesmo sítio.

- Deve-se ter escondido no porão. – Darius desceu rapidamente mas acabou por aparecer abanando a cabeça.

Lara desceu a rampa do navio a tempo de ver a sua filha correr por uma das ruas de Singapura.

- Eu não acredito nisto! Ela fugiu de novo. – Lara disse. – E isto é tudo culpa tua, Jack!

- Minha? – Jack perguntou depois de levar com um murro no ombro da mulher.

- Claro. Esses teus genes esquisitos estão a afectar a Mary! – Lara exclamou, enfiando-se na mesma rua.

- Genes? Mas que raio é isso? – Jack perguntou seguindo Lara com o seu andar afectado e deixando os habitantes surpreendidos com piratas tão esquisitos.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai um novo capítulo! Chamada de atenção: quando o Darius troca o nome da Serena por Syrena, eu utilizei o nome da nova personagem de Piratas das Caraíbas 4, a sereia Syrena. Ou seja não foi invenção minha. Já a princesa Serena de Atlântida, assim como a princesa Mayara, são criações minhas.**

**Dupla Marota: **Oi! Obrigada pelas suas reviews fantásticas! Tem razão, a Lara é teimosa pra caramba. Ela não consegue colocar o Darius em dúvida! Coitadinho do Norrie. Enquanto a memória não voltar ele vai ser um desgraçado na mão da Mary! :P Obrigada e espero ansiosa actualização na sua fic! Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi! Obrigada pela sua review sempre fantástica e fiel! A Alicia não gosta do Darius porque não foi com a cara dele. E também porque acha que este esconde algo. Mas vamos lá: ela bem que reparou nos seus músculos. :P Olga, um conselho: surta pelo Darius e pelo Norrie, eles merecem! Eu sei que toda a gente tem andado ocupada. Eu própria, pelo calendário que fiz havia de já ter chegado à Ilha de Páscoa nesta fic, mas não tenho tempo para mais. Por isso vou postando sempre que tenho tempo. Mas pelo amor de Deus, não desista da sua fic! Eu espero 10 anos que seja, mas eu quero ler a continuação! *.* Obrigada de novo e bjs!:D

**Nanda Depp: **Oi! Leitora Nova! :D Que bom que você gosta da minha fic! Não sei se você lei as duas fics anteriores que completam esta, mas aconselho. Até para se perceber melhor a origem da Lara e da Alicia. :) E você está com sorte. Depois da review tem novo capítulo para ler! Obrigada! Bjs!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari: Onde você anda, menina? :D**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	15. Chapter 14 Encontros e desencontros

**Capítulo 14: ****Encontros e desencontros**

Mary corria por uma das ruas movimentadas de Singapura. Começava a ter medo de ter fugido. Aquela cidade estava cheia de gente esquisita que a olhavam com curiosidade. Umas mulheres tentaram agarrá-la mas esta foi mais rápida. Não queria chorar. Queria ser corajosa como o seu pai e a sua mãe. Como todos dentro do Pearl. Foi ter a uma rua escura, onde não se via viva alma, tendo apenas a iluminação de candeeiros de papel vermelho. Escondeu-se atrás de uns caixotes. Talvez se espera-se, alguém da tripulação a acha-se. Era como jogar às escondidas. Ouviu barulho. Encolheu-se ainda mais começando a tremer.

Viu uma sombra negra no chão e sentiu os seus olhos marejarem. O caixote que a escondia foi levantado e Mary deixou escapar um grito, surpreendendo o homem rude que pegara na caixa. Mary não percebeu o que este queria dizer. Falava numa língua esquisita e de repente falou mais alto. Uma mulher aproximou-se olhando Mary de perto. Era horrorosa. Pequena, com o cabelo grisalho em desalinho e quase sem dentes nenhuns. Falou qualquer coisa com o homem e sorriu diabólicamente. Mary só queria a sua mãe ali.

Tentou fugir mas o homem agarrou-a pelo ombro, erguendo o corpo franzino.

- Largue-me! – Mary tentou bater em vão, choramingando cada vez mais alto. A mulher agarrou na sua face e analisou-a como se fosse um simples objecto.

Numa distração do homem, Mary mordeu a mão deste sentindo-se livre. Correu em direcção ao final da rua, enquanto a mulher se punha aos gritos e o homem a perseguia. Quando chegou a um local movimentado pegou uma das maçãs que estavam numa banca e atirou-a contra o homem, para desespero do vendedor.

O sujeito acabou se irritando e sacou de uma faca para horror de Mary. Olhou as pessoas na rua e o vendedor. Todos se afastaram. Era impossível que ninguém a ajuda-se. No entanto, numa fracção de segundos, Mary viu algo a voar na direcção do homem mau, acertando-lhe no pescoço e fazendo este se estatelar no chão. Horrorizada recuou um passo começando a soluçar violentamente.

Sentiu que alguém a tinha agarrado pela cintura e elevado do chão. Ao afastar-se, viu a multidão aglomerar-se junto ao homem. Alguém a levava. Mary sorriu ao pensar que se tratava de alguém conhecido, mas deparou-se com um homem jovem que nunca vira na vida. O medo apoderou-se de si. Ele ia raptá-la.

- Solte-me! – Mary estrebuchou.

- Calma, agora você está segura! – o homem falou.

Mary tentou se soltar mas o homem era forte e bastante alto.

- A minha mãe diz para eu não falar com desconhecidos. – Mary disse. O homem parou subitamente, posando-a no chão. Agachou-se ficando cara a cara com o desconhecido.

- A sua mãe era aquela mulher que estava aos gritos? – o homem perguntou.

- Não. A minha mãe é a mulher mais linda do mundo. – Mary disse. – E muito valente.

- Acredito. – o homem sorriu. Tinha um sorriso simpático, o que relachou Mary. – Mas uma menina assim tão pequena não deve andar por estas ruas sozinha.

- Eu sei me cuidar. – Mary disse.

- Também acredito. – o homem sorriu ainda mais. – Mas agora deves ir para casa. Onde moras?

- Num navio. – Mary disse com naturalidade, fazendo o homem franzir o sobrolho.

- A sério? Então deve estar no porto. O meu navio também está lá. – o homem disse. – Vou levar-te até à tua mãe.

- Não me vai raptar? – Mary perguntou desconfiada.

- Claro que não. Ao contrário do homem que corria atrás de ti. – avisou. – Já agora, a princesinha tem nome?

Mary ficou calada. Não sabia se era seguro dizer o seu nome verdadeiro. Essa era uma das primeiras lições de pirataria que se aprendia.

- Mary... – disse a medo.

- Bonito nome! – o homem esticou a mão. – Chamo-me Thomas e estou ao serviço de sua senhoria. – disse em jeito de brincadeira arrancando um sorriso tímido a Mary.

* * *

- ASSIM NÃO DÁ! – Alicia berrou. Andavam à mais de meia hora pelas mesmas ruas tentando encontrar Mary. Cada um puxava à sua sardinha. Uns diziam que tinha ido para a direita, outros para a esquerda. – O melhor é organizar dois grupos. Será mais fácil achar a Mary.

- A Alicia tem razão. Singapura é uma autêntica bifurcação de ruas e portas abertas. – Barbossa disse.

- Sendo assim eu, o Barbossa, o Cotton e VOCÊ... – Alicia puxou Norrington pelo casaco quando este se esquivava. - ... vamos percorrer a zona periférica.

- Eu? Mas eu não tive nada a ver com o assunto! – Norrington exclamou. – A pirralha sumiu porque quis!

- Volte a chamar a minha filha disso, seu camelo da Marinha Rea... – Jack quase avançou para cima do ex-Comodoro, se Lara não o tivesse segurado.

- Com estas confusões não vamos a lado nenhum e a Mary pode estar correndo perigo. – Darius disse.

- Tem razão. – Lara apoiou. – Eu, o Jack, o Darius e o Gibbs vamos pelo interior.

- Ele? – Jack perguntou esticando o dedo na direcção de Darius com olhar escandalizado.

- Jack não é hora para birras. A nossa filha fugiu e ele já foi muito útil, lembras-te? – Lara cerrou os dentes, deixando Jack amuado. – O primeiro que a achar vai ter ao Pearl.

Os grupos separaram-se, desaparecendo facilmente nas ruas agitadas.

- Que falta faz aqui o Will! – Alicia lamentou-se entre dentes.

- Nunca vi marido mais ausente.- Norrington falou com ar importante.

- Ouça lá seu banana, você está dizendo mal do meu marido maravilhoso? – Alicia perguntou bufando.

- Não. Apenas digo que ele é bastante ausente. Não sei como aguenta. – James disse. - E seja a última vez que me chame banana.

- O meu marido é ausente porque carrega um fardo que não recomendo a ninguém. E você é um banana sim. Afinal deixou escapar a noiva por entre os dedos. – Alicia disse.

- Como? – James parou subitamente olhando para Alicia com ar incrédulo.

- O quê? – esta perguntou sem perceber.

- Você disse que eu tinha uma noiva. – James disse.

- Eu... não... ah eu não disse que tinha uma noiva. Quis dizer que com esse seu jeito, uma noiva fugiria de si a sete pés. – Alicia andou rapidamente até alcançar Barbossa.

- Você é insuportável e irritante! – James exclamou.

- O mesmo de si. – Alicia disse. – Seu desmemoriado! – exclamou baixo e sorrindo disfarçadamente.

* * *

Mary sentiu uma ansiedade crescente quando chegou à zona do porto. Ao colo de Thomas rodou a cabeça em todas as direcções tentando achar o Black Pearl.

- Consegues ver o navio em que viajas? – Thomas perguntou.

- O navio é meu. – Mary disse.

- Oh como queira capitã Mary! – Thomas exclamou.

- Quem é essa garota? – a pergunta fez Mary olhar para uma mulher que se tinha colocado ao lado de Thomas.

- Eu salvei-a de ser raptada por essa máfia de malfeitores que aí anda. – Thomas explicou. – Chama-se Mary e diz que mora com a mãe num navio.

- Será alguma viajante? – a mulher perguntou. Os cabelos loiros desta contrastavam com a pele tostada do sol. Era uma mulher bastante bonita. – Olá querida! Em qual navio tu e a tua mãe viajam?

- No navio do meu pai. – Mary respondeu.

- Oh, o teu pai é capitão? – a mulher perguntou.

- Sim. Ele e o vô emprestado. – Mary disse.

- Avô emprestado? – a mulher franziu o sobrolho. – Podes chegar aqui, Thomas?

Thomas deixou Mary sentada encima de um dos pilares do cais.

- Donde apareceu essa miúda? – a mulher questionou.

- Eu sei lá! Ela estava a ser perseguida, salvei-a e prometi que iria levá-la à mãe. – Thomas explicou. – Porque é que está desconfiada?

- Não sei. Ela não me é estranha. Parece que já vi aqueles olhos em qualquer sítio. – a mulher disse, olhando Mary de soslaio.

- Agora que falas, tens razão. Ela disse que a mãe era muito bonita. – Thomas disse.

- Todas as mães são bonitas, Thomas! – a mulher exclamou. – Eu olho para ela e faz-me lembrar alguém.

- Espero que não aches que é minha filha! – Thomas brincou.

- Ai de ti! – a mulher deu um murro no ombro deste.

- Sabes que só tenho olhos para ti, Elizabeth. – Thomas acariciou os cabelos desta.

- MARY! – o berro fez com que o casal virasse as cabeças repentinamente. Uma mulher veio de braços a correr, abraçando a menina.

- Parece que a mãe andava louca à procura dela! – Thomas exclamou. – A sua filha andava perdida por aí. Trouxe-a para aqui porque corria perigo.

- Obrigado, mas ela não é minha... – Alicia colocou Mary no chão ao mesmo tempo que ficava em choque dando de trombas com... -... Thomas?

- Alicia? – Thomas arregalou os olhos ao ver a velha conhecida à sua frente. – Alicia Grant?

- Errado! Alicia Grant Turner! – Alicia sorriu abertamente. – Quem diria. Thomas Cole em Singapura com... – Alicia desviou os olhos para Elizabeth. - ... Lizzie!

- Olá Alicia. – Elizabeth sorriu meio encabulada. – Já vi que tens uma filha! Tu e o... Will. – uma nuvem negra passou pelos olhos desta.

- Oh não. A Mary Rose não é minha filha. Eu e o Will ainda não conseguimos... – Alicia sentiu uma ansiedade no peito. - ... deixa para lá. A Mary é filha da Lara e do Jack.

- Lara? A Lara Stevens? – Thomas perguntou.

- O Jack Sparrow? – Elizabeth abriu a boca.

- Mas vocês ficaram parvos? Só há uma Lara e um Jack. – Alicia sorriu. – E já se esqueceram que a Lara estava grávida?

- Não. Mas é que é tão estranho ver uma filha do Jack. - Elizabeth olhou Mary que tinha corrido até Cotton. – Vendo bem ela é a cara do Jack.

- Não exageres. Agora compreendo o porquê de dizer que a mãe era linda. – Thomas disse e quase foi fulminado por Lizzie.

- Ainda não me disseram o que fazem aqui em Singapura. Mudaram-se para cá? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não. Estamos de passagem. – Elizabeth disse.

- Compramos um navio há um ano. Arrumamos uma tripulação pequena e a Lizzie é a capitã. – Thomas sorriu.

- Nossa, depois de rainha passas-te a capitã! – Alicia exclamou, até que um assombro de curiosidade passou por si. – E vocês? Já casaram?

Thomas e Elizabeth engasgaram-se e começaram-se a rir.

- Nós estamos juntos mas gostamos de ser livres como pássaros. – Elizabeth passou o braço por cima do ombro de Thomas enquanto este envolvia a sua cintura. – E quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Elizabeth exclamou ao ver Barbossa se aproximar. – Como vai Capitão Barbossa?

- Miss Swann. – Barbossa fez uma vénia.

- E quem é o homem que está com vocês além do Cotton? Não o conheço. – Elizabeth disse, olhando o homem que se encontrava de costas.

- Um tótó que entrou dentro do navio! – Mary exclamou, botando a língua de fora para este.

- Olhe aqui sua diaba... – Norrington virou-se mas antes de poder fazer algo os seus olhos prenderam-se em Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fixou Norrington e ficou branca como a cal. Sentiu-se desfalecer, sendo amparada por Thomas.

- James? – disse entre lágrimas.

Este aproximou-se de Lizzie tocando o rosto desta com a mão e deixando Thomas sem perceber nada.

- Eli...zabeth? – perguntou, sentindo um turbilhão de memórias assolar a sua mente.

- James... – Elizabeth abraçou este com toda a força. - ... estás vivo!

* * *

Jack, Lara, Gibbs e Darius andavam às voltas pelas ruas estreitas.

- Começo a ficar preocupada, Jack. – Lara disse. – Isto é enorme, cheio de recantos e de gente duvidosa. O que é que deu na cabeça daquela rapariga?

- Love, há sempre uma fase em que cometemos loucuras. – Jack disse.

- Pois, mas não é aos cinco anos. – Lara disse, cruzando os braços e sentindo uma aflição cada vez maior.

- Passa-se algo ali à frente, Jack. – Gibbs apontou para o amontoado de gente que rodeava algo.

- É melhor ver o que é. – Jack disse, dando um passo em frente, mas rodando em seguida travando o passo de Lara. – É melhor ficares aqui. Eu e o Gibbs vamos lá ver.

- Jack, mas pode ser algo relaccionado com a minha filha! – Lara exclamou.

- Nossa filha, love. Por isso mesmo. – Jack disse colocando as mãos em sinal de compreensão. Lara encostou-se a uma das casas. - Estou de olho. – Jack sussurrou para Darius, fazendo Lara revirar os olhos. Quando é que ele iria aprender que ela só tinha um único amor no coração: Jack Sparrow e mais ninguém.

Quando Lara viu Jack e Gibbs desaparecerem na multidão, suspirou e encostou a cabeça à parede, olhando o céu.

- Tem filhos? – Lara perguntou a Darius.

- Não. – Este baixou a cabeça.

- Porque não quer ou porque nunca se importou em saber se tinha por aí algum espalhado?

- Por nenhuma das duas. – Darius disse, olhando para si.

- Homens do mar têm sempre amores por aí espalhados. É normal que tenha algum descendente e nem sequer saiba. – Lara disse, olhando para este.

- Eu não sou desses. Para mim só o amor de uma mulher importa. – Darius disse, olhando Lara com tal intensidade que esta desviou os olhos.

- E nunca pensou ter filhos com a mulher que ama?

- Ela morreu antes de haver tempo para qualquer coisa. – Darius voltou a baixar a cabeça.

- Oh desculpe. Eu não sabia. – Lara tentou se desculpar. – Melhor mudarmos de assunto.

Lara ficou um tempo sem falar, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar no que fazer para encontrar a sua filha. Sentiu algo passar pelos seus pés e abriu os olhos. Uma ratazana enorme estava mesmo encima da sua bota. Lara não tinha medo de ratos, mas o mesmo não se passava em relação a ratazanas gordas e raivosas. Saltou com tamanha pressa que acabou nos braços de Darius.

- O que foi? – Darius perguntou.

- Uma ratazana... – Lara disse mas os seus olhos captaram os de Darius.

Foi como se a sua mente se ausentasse dando lugar a outra pessoa. Estavam tão próximos que mais um passo ligaria as suas bocas. Lara acabou por suster a respiração e tudo ficou turbo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Até que enfim tive tempo para escrever um novo capítulo. Com os exames da faculdade fiquei sem espaço e sem inspiração. Agora que acabaram mando este capítulo que escrevi. E por favor não me matem! Porque digo isto? Porque sei que as fãs do Jack não vão gostara da última parte. Mas também sei que as apoiantes do Darius vão gostar...**

**Dupla Marota: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelo seu comentário sempre lindo! Mary é safada mesmo. Mas como você mesma disse, quem sai aos seus...:P A Lara é teimosa que nem uma mula como se diz aqui em Portugal. Todo o mundo a avisando e ela... enfim. Mas será que o Darius é tão mau assim...? Obrigada de novo! Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Obrigada pelo seu comentário sempre fiel e lindo! *.* Darius é bem misterioso. Marcas nas costas, percebe de embarcações (factor irrelevante), enfim... Pode deixar que o Norrie e o Darius não estam tão abandonados assim! Não sei como hei-de de dar a volta a isto. Eu tinha escrito no princípio que o Darius era moreno de cabelos e olhos escuros e agora você me deu a volta e acabei achando o Ewan perfeito para o papel :va: Obrigada e ainda não morreu minha esperança de ler novas aventuras da Penny em Maus Costumes. Bjs!:D

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	16. Chapter 15 Finalmente no rumo certo

****

****

**Capítulo 15: ****Finalmente no rumo certo**

Lara sentiu como se tivesse sido separada do seu corpo. Lutava para voltar mas não conseguia. Uma voz distante fez com que ganhasse forças novamente. Jack aproximava-se e Lara conseguiu finalmente voltar a si.

- Ah… - Lara ainda encarava Darius. - … o susto já passou. – Disse, soltando-se deste e apoiando-se na parede.

- O seu marido vem aí. – Darius avisou e Lara pode notar um assombro de tristeza na voz deste.

- Love! – Jack apareceu tentando parecer calmo quando Lara se colocou à sua frente.

- Alguma pista da Mary? – Lara perguntou, fazendo Jack engolir em seco.

- Havia um morto ali… - Jack disse, vendo a mulher ficar cada vez mais branca.

- FALA DE UMA VEZ, HOMEM! – Lara exclamou, sentindo as pernas bambas.

- O homem foi morto quando perseguia uma menina. – Gibbs falou. – Foi o que nos disseram. Parece que apareceu um outro homem que na hora H, salvou a miúda.

- A Mary. – Lara sussurrou. – Só podia ser ela. Alguém sabe para onde foi esse homem?

- As pessoas viram-no a levá-la para a zona do cais. – Jack disse.

- E estás à espera de…? – Lara perguntou, caminhando apressada na direcção indicada.

- Love acalma-te! – Jack seguiu Lara com o seu andar afectado. – Não vamos pensar no pior.

- Jack, a nossa filha está com um estranho. Ela pode ser raptada, ou… - Lara fechou os olhos, tentando clarear as ideias. Seria muito pior se entrasse em pânico.

O cais apareceu na frente dos piratas. Viram o Pearl ao longe, mas as atenções centraram-se nos pequenos navios ancorados.

- Será que a levaram para algum navio? – Gibbs fez a pergunta, deixando Lara e Jack ainda mais desesperados.

- Tudo se vai resolver. – Darius disse, deixando os outros três sem perceber. – Vêm a pressa daquela tripulação?

Os piratas prenderam o olhar nuns marujos em particular. Carregavam um pequeno navio apressadamente, olhando para todos os lados. Um dos homens dava ordens, demonstrando um nervosismo estranho.

- Eu vou cortar a cabeça àquele… - Jack disse, mas Lara colocou a mão na espada deste, antes que Jack fizesse algo sem pensar.

- Eu quero falar com o capitão deste navio. – Lara aproximou-se do homem que dava ordens, fazendo este engolir em seco.

- O… capitão? – O marujo gaguejou.

- Vai-me dizer que este navio é comandado por vocês todos? - Lara perguntou, sentindo a sua paciência esgotar-se.

- Ouça aqui, seu pilantra. Nós procuramos uma coisa e temos quase a certeza que essa certa coisa está a bordo do vosso navio. – Jack disse, semicerrando os olhos e deixando o homem cada vez mais confuso.

- Uma criança desapareceu e disseram-nos que alguém a trouxe para aqui. – Darius aproximou-se levando com o olhar de morte de Jack. – Nós precisamos achá-la e ficaríamos eternamente gratos se nos pudesse ajudar.

O homem aliviou um pouco e sorriu nervoso.

- O nosso capitão tomou aquela direcção. – Disse apontando para o Black Pearl. – Quanto à miúda, não vi, não sei de nada e garanto-vos que de nada nos serviria uma pirralha aqui.

- Agradeço imenso a colaboração. – Darius disse. – Com calma tudo se consegue. – Disse, encarando Lara.

- Mas porque é que o capitão deles levaria a Mary para o Pearl? – Lara disse.

- Porque ela é uma Sparrow e de certeza deu a volta ao sujeito. – Jack disse, mal-humorado.

- Jack… ela só tem cinco… - Lara falou mas Jack passou-lhe à frente.

- Com sete anos eu já sabia lutar e nem te digo o que fazia com treze, love! – Jack exclamou, fazendo a mulher sorrir, mesmo que o momento não o propiciasse. – E para a próxima, EU faço as perguntas porque EU sou o capitão, savvy?

- Aye, capitão. – Gibbs assentiu.

- O recado não foi para ti idiota. – Jack reclamou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça em direcção a Darius.

Mal colocaram os pés dentro do Black Pearl, Jack e Lara suspiraram de alívio quando viram Mary correr na sua direcção.

- Nunca mais faças isso, Mary Rose! – Lara disse, beijando a face da filha enquanto esta se encontrava no colo de Jack.

- Ela não poderá fazer mais isso a não ser que se atire ao mar, certo? – Jack piscou o olho à filha e olhou Barbossa. – É melhor partirmos já. Não quero ter mais nenhum sobressalto até achar esse tesouro!

- Até que enfim, alguma coisa boa dita por um imprestável! – Barbossa riu a bandeiras despregadas.

- Mas como é que conseguiste voltar ao navio? – Lara interrogou Mary, enquanto esta brincava com um dreadlock do cabelo de Jack.

- Digamos que ela teve sorte em encontrar velhos conhecidos! – Alicia exclamou, fazendo Lara e Jack desviarem os olhos e engasgarem-se quando viram Thomas e Elizabeth ao lado de Alicia.

- Estavam com saudades nossas? – Elizabeth perguntou, sorrindo amistosamente.

- Elizabeth? – Lara perguntou, abrindo a boca de espanto. Elizabeth continuava a mesma, embora ostentasse um verdadeiro ar de mulher pirata.

- Oh bugger. – Jack lamentou-se. – É melhor recolher toda a tripulação masculina, ou ela ainda vai distribuir beijos da morte a toda a gente!

- Jack, Jack sempre sarcástico. – Lizzie botou a língua de fora.

Lara olhou para Thomas e não conteve as lágrimas. Ele tinha sido um grande amigo e mesmo depois de tudo o que passou nas mãos de Éris, comportou-se como um herói.

- É tão bom ver-te! – Lara abraçou este que retribuiu e exibiu um grande sorriso.

- A festa acabou. Já podem parar de se tratarem como não se vissem há cinquenta anos. – Jack colocou Mary no chão e separou Lara de Thomas, fazendo estes rirem e rolarem os olhos. – Desprazer em te ver, almofadinha.

- Não digo o mesmo de si, capitão. – Thomas sorriu de novo. – Além do mais, já há muito que deixem de ser almofadinha.

- Trata os convidados melhor, Jack. Afinal se não fosse a Lizzie, o James nunca teria recuperado a memória. – Alicia disse.

- Oh quer dizer que o ex-oficial de peruca recuperou as lembranças? – Jack perguntou sorrindo ao ver James se aproximar.

- Sim, Sparrow. E acredite que a única coisa boa nisto tudo foi ver Elizabeth viva e de boa saúde. – James disse. – Embora se tenha tornado definitivamente uma pirata…

- A culpa não foi sua, James. – Elizabeth sorriu carinhosa para este.

- Bem, já que todos fizeram o seu discurso, dão licença mas temos uma viagem longa para fazer. Passem às despedidas e já agora Elizabeth, leva esse emplastro contigo.

- Com todo o gosto! O James vem connosco... que é Thomas? – Elizabeth virou-se, depois de este lhe puxar a manga com insistência.

- O nosso navio. – Thomas apontou para o lado, onde um navio saía do porto. – Ele está fugindo.

- O quê? – Elizabeth ficou branca ao ver o seu navio rumar em direcção a alto-mar. – SEUS CÃES DE UMA FIGA, DEVOLVAM JÁ O MEU NAVIO OU SERÃO AMARRADOS AO MASTRO E CHICOTEADOS ATÉ CAÍREM PARA O LADO!

- Eu já sabia que isto ia acontecer. – Thomas lamentou-se passando a mão na cara. – Ela não sabe ser uma capitã como deve ser.

- AH POR CALIPSO, QUE EMBATAM NA PRIMEIRA ROCHA QUE ENCONTREM SEUS VERMES. MALDITOS PIRATAS! – Elizabeth calou-se por fim e ainda a tentar respirar normalmente deu com a tripulação do Pearl num silêncio total. – Eu… nem gostava daquele navio… metia água.

- Parece que ficamos por aqui. – Thomas disse, despedindo-se de todos até Alicia ter uma ideia genial.

- Mas porque é que não vêm connosco? – Alicia disparou. – Afinal precisamos de mais gente e a Lizzie e o Thomas são óptimos piratas, certo?

Barbossa coçou a barba e olhou para Jack que se encontrava estático.

- Eu não acredito que vou ficar aqui! – Norrington colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Seria mais gente para ajudar a encontrar o tesouro. – Lara falou acenando com a cabeça.

- E mais gente para dividir o tesouro. – Barbossa continuou apreensivo.

- Hector… - Grace apareceu colocando os braços rechonchudos nos ombros de Thomas e Elizabeth. - … toda a tripulação tem direito a partes iguais do tesouro. Mais um ou dois não vão fazer diferença.

- Desde quando é que sabes sobre o código pirata? – Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não ando aqui a dormir, menina! – Grace exclamou.

- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no tesouro. – Norrington disse.

- Muito bem. Sendo assim, iremos todos para a Ilha de Páscoa. – Lara disse.

- Ilha de Páscoa? – Thomas perguntou.

- Eu explico a história. – Barbossa disse, apontando a cabine dos capitães. – Jack, dá as ordens para zarparmos.

- Isto está cada vez mais interessante! – Alicia exclamou, dando um pulo.

* * *

- O que é que se passa, Jack? – Lara cruzou os braços ao ver o ar desconsolado deste.

- Nada. – Jack virou costas e encaminhou-se para o timão.

- Eu conheço-te Jack Sparrow. – Lara seguiu o marido. – Não ficaste contente por a Elizabeth e o Thomas se juntarem a nós.

- A questão não se prende com a Elizabeth ou até com a continuação do chato do Norrington. – Jack disse. – O problema… - Jack suspirou ao olhar para a cara confusa da mulher.

- Sim…?

- Ah já não basta aquele tubarão cheio de dentes aqui, ainda vou ter de olhar para aquele almofadinha? – Jack perguntou.

- Oh Jack! – Lara sorriu e passou os braços à volta do pescoço deste. – Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que eu…

- Eu confio em ti sem duvidar. O problema é eles! – Jack deu ordem para soltar as velas.

- O Thomas é apaixonado pela Lizzie. E mesmo depois do que se passou, ele sempre me viu como uma amiga. – Lara disse, adorando a cara de cachorro abandonado de Jack.

- Mesmo assim… ainda tem aquele predador. – Jack inclinou a cabeça na direcção de Darius, que ajudava a compor uma das velas.

- Eu acho que devíamos parar com essa implicância. – Lara disse. – Afinal ele não fez nada de mal até agora. E se realmente houver algo de errado com o Darius, algures no caminho para a Ilha de Páscoa se descobrirá.

- Sabes qual é a única coisa boa no meio disto tudo? – Jack perguntou, vendo Lara abanar a cabeça negativamente. – A nossa princesa está de volta!

Lara sorriu e beijou Jack carinhosamente. – É parece que agora entramos no rumo certo.

Continua…

****

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai um novo capítulo. Perdoem-me se está pequenino, mas o próximo será muito maior... ;D

**Dupla Marota: **Oi Dêh! Pronto eu não fui mazinha e a Lara não beijou o Darius. Mas daqui por diante já não digo nada... O que será que vai acontecer com Lizzie, Thomas e Norrie dentro do navio? Espero que goste! Obrigada e Bjs!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Oi! Você voltou! Espero que continue achando a fic OMG! ;D Obrigada e Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Pelo amor de Deus, não morra pelo Darius. Deus eu acho que criei um OC pior que o Jack... :O Ah você está sendo mesmo mazinha com o Thomas!:P Mas será que a Lizzie vai olhar o Norrie com outros olhos? Não sei não... Obrigada pelo comentário lindo. Amei! E espero ansiosa por actualização da sua fic! Bjs!:D

**Fef: **Oi! Leitora Nova! *.* Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário e pode descansar porque eu não vou parar de postar! Obrigada e Bjs!:D

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	17. Chapter 16 Dúvidas, Receios e Avisos

****

**Capítulo 16: ****Dúvidas, Receios e Avisos**

_Duas semanas depois…_

A brisa da manhã soube maravilhosamente bem a Alicia. "_Não há nada melhor do que um dia lindo depois de uma noite ainda melhor"_, pensou ao sair da cabine do Holandês Voador. Olhou para o parapeito do timão e viu a razão do seu grande sorriso.

- Pensando em quê, meu capitão lindo? – Alicia abraçou Will por trás, mas não obteve resposta. – Will? Estou falando contigo.

- Ah? – Will virou-se para si meio aéreo.

- Estavas tão concentrado a olhar para o Pearl, porquê? – Alicia perguntou, mas antes que Will respondesse os seus olhos desviaram-se para duas pessoas que conversavam no outro navio. – A Elizabeth? Estavas feito palerma a olhar para ela?

- Claro que não! – Will exclamou enquanto se assustava com o olhar bravo da mulher. – Apenas admirava como ela e o James se dão bem.

- Que eu saiba eles nunca andaram à batatada quando ele era… vivo. – Alicia disse torcendo o nariz. – Isto soou mesmo mal!

Will riu-se, abraçando esta e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Alguma nova pista sobre o tesouro?

- Nada. – Alicia disse. – O Jack e o Barbossa andam às voltas com o mapa de Sao Feng, mas até agora não mostrou mais nada.

- E aquele sujeito, o Darius? De certeza absoluta que ele conhecendo a ilha como diz, não viu nada estranho? Uma entrada debaixo de rocha, uma moeda de ouro? Algo que indique que o Barbossa e o Jack não estão loucos e perseguir algo tão misterioso.

- Will. – Alicia olhou-o nos olhos. – Achas mesmo que se ele soubesse algo assim ia dizer? O Darius é o mistério em pessoa. E a Lara nem quer ouvir falar que ele é suspeito de algo.

Alicia desceu as escadas em direcção ao tombadilho.

- Talvez seja só impressão nossa. – Will disse.

- Pois. – Alicia fez sinal para que descessem o bote. – O que é certo é que no meio de tudo é hilariante ver o Jack cheio de ciúmes por causa do Darius e até do Thomas.

- Parece-te mesmo que o Darius gosta da Lara? – Will perguntou, fazendo ar de desconfiado.

- Sinceramente? – Alicia suspirou. – O Darius é um cavalheiro com a Lara, aliás ele é educado com todos. Mais do que tu, por incrível que pareça.

- Então pode não ser tão mau assim.

- Pode ser. Mas eu confio naquele ditado: "Quem vê caras não vê corações". – Alicia sorriu irónica antes de se despedir de Will.

* * *

Elizabeth contemplou o mar perante o silêncio que reinava entre si e James Norrington.

- É tão bom voltar ao Pearl. – Elizabeth constatou.

- A vida a bordo do seu navio era assim tão má? – James perguntou.

- Não é isso. É que… lá eu só tinha o Thomas, todos os outros eram um bando de desconhecidos como se provou. – Elizabeth baixou a cabeça.

- Você e esse homem do futuro. – James abanou a cabeça ainda não acreditando na história. – Parecem muito felizes. Algo estranho para quem era tão apaixonada por Mr. Turner.

- James… - Elizabeth ficou sem saber como iria dizer o que pensava. - … eu e o Will. Acabou por não dar certo, entendes?

James riu-se e caminhou até ao lado contrário. Elizabeth seguiu-o.

- Pareces que não ficaste contente por me ter separado do Will. – Elizabeth atirou.

- Não Elizabeth. Só acho que… - James passou a mão pela cabeça. - … você arriscou tudo, a vida, a honra, tudo por esse ferreiro. E no final nem sequer acabaram juntos.

- Não íamos acabar juntos de qualquer das formas. – Elizabeth apontou para o Holandês que submergia lentamente. – O destino pregou-nos uma partida. Ninguém teve culpa.

- Mesmo assim há dores que custam a passar. – James retirou-se deixando Elizabeth sozinha.

Nas escadas da proa, Lara e Alicia observavam a cena calmamente.

- Ele ainda gosta dela. – Lara observou.

- Achas? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho. – Mas que perda de tempo!

- Não digas isso. Eu sempre simpatizei com ele. Mesmo nos filmes. – Lara sorriu. – Pela Elizabeth ele deu a própria vida.

- Ah depois de saber que o Beckett era doido varrido. – Alicia defendeu. – Ele deu o coração de Davy Jones de mão beijada à EITC só para conseguir de novo o cargo.

- Toda a gente comete erros, Alicia.

- Sim. Mas ele não tem chance. O Will era muito melhor do que ele e a Lizzie está com o Thomas, que não é nada de se deitar fora como tu bem sabes! – Alicia piscou o olho fazendo Lara rir.

- Ele sempre teve um sorriso lindo. – Lara constatou vendo Thomas conversar animadamente com Darius.

- Parece que ele caiu na lábia do mister "sou grego mas vivi na Inglaterra, cai de pára-quedas na Ilha de Páscoa e agora encho o saco da tripulação do Black Pearl". – Alicia disse fazendo cara enfadonha.

- Vai tudo começar de novo… - Lara revirou os olhos.

- Ok, não se fala mais no assunto. – Alicia cruzou os dedos prometendo. – Agora tens de me explicar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Porque andas com olheiras do tamanho de um elefante há quase uma semana? – Alicia perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Eu? Nem tinha reparado. – Lara fixou um dos piratas distraidamente. – Acho que não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente.

- Sei… - Alicia sorriu trocista. – Aposto que tu e o Jack se andam a preparar para dar um irmão à Mary!

- Claro que não, Alicia! – Lara exclamou arregalando os olhos. – Já basta estar todos os dias com o coração nas mãos por causa da Mary e ia mandar outra criança para o meio de piratas?

- Tudo bem. Mas gravidez não é o único objectivo para… - Alicia começou a rir, mas calou-se quando Lara colocou as mãos na cara.

- Quem me dera que eu não dormisse por causa do Jack. – Lara disse.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Eles voltaram. – Lara suspirou.

- Eles… quem? – Alicia fez uma expressão de medo.

- Os sonhos. – Lara confessou, mas irritou-se com a cara de palerma da amiga. – Os sonhos que tenho sobre a vida da Mayara?

- Ah. O que é que conseguiste descobrir?

- Nada. A maioria das vezes eu sonho e não me lembro. Depois é como sentisse a angústia dela, entendes? – Lara explicou. – É como se uma sensação de medo se apoderasse de mim.

- Será um aviso? – Alicia atirou. – Talvez a Mayara esteja avisando que qualquer perigo se aproxima. Lembraste que tiveste visões quando a Éris e o Beckett decidiram agir.

- Visões não sonhos. – Lara recostou-se para trás. – Além do mais a Mayara está morta. Como é que nos ia avisar?

- Lara… às vezes parece que estás a leste. Depois do que passamos ainda te custa a acreditar no inacreditável? – Alicia interrogou. – Além do mais, tu és a reencarnação "carnal" dela, não espiritual.

- Achas mesmo que o espírito da Mayara anda aí? – Lara torceu o nariz com a possibilidade.

- Vamos por partes. – Alicia colocou as mãos no ar. – Primeiro temos de montar o puzzle. Do que é que te lembras nos sonhos?

- É assim. Eu acho que eles se passaram antes da Fonte da Juventude. – Lara explicou. – Quando a Éris te atacou eu vi claramente tudo o que se passou em Atlântida. A Mayara amaldiçoou a Fonte porque Árias matou a Serena. Ora nos meus sonhos, a Mayara aparece com a Serena por isso ela ainda estava viva.

- Óptimo. E em que situações elas aparecem?

- Conversando. Eu descobri que a Mayara estava noiva. – Lara disse. – Mas ela não estava contente.

- Será que ia casar obrigada? – Alicia fez uma careta.

- Não. Ela gostava dele a sério. Mas tinha um pressentimento. Como se algo fosse correr mal se casasse.

- Estranho. – Alicia massajou uma das têmporas. – Eu lembro-me de Hermes ter dito que nem a Mayara nem a Serena tiveram filhos, morrendo solteiras.

- Bem, a Serena morreu. Com certeza não devia ter tido tempo para casar.

- Sim, mas a Mayara? – Alicia questionou. – Ela podia casar mas não ter filhos. Agora se ela morreu solteira, como é que casou?

- Talvez Hermes se tenha enganado. – Lara encolheu os ombros, mas ficou rígida. – Existem outras duas coisas das quais me lembro.

- Quais?

- Uma vez a Mayara surgiu correndo que nem uma louca com a mãe e a Serena atrás. Depois surgiam uns homens que lhe comunicaram algo que a fez desabar no chão.

- Será que o noivo morreu? – Alicia questionou.

Lara não respondeu. Uma frase surgiu na sua mente_. "Ela morreu antes de haver tempo para qualquer coisa"_. O chamado de Alicia fez Lara descer à terra.

- Lara, estás bem? – Alicia parecia assustada olhando para si.

- Eu… estou porquê? – Lara passou a mão na testa.

- Porque ficaste branca e hirta de repente.

- Ah não foi nada. – Lara sorriu amarelo. – Quanto à outra situação, para mim é a mais preocupante e tem a ver com o mapa do Feng.

- E não dizias nada? – Alicia perguntou indignada.

- Ora ninguém me perguntou. – Lara respondeu. – Na localização do Olho-de-tigre aparecem dois olhos, certo?

- Sim, mas é normalíssimo. Afinal trata-se de um olho! – Alicia riu mas depois ficou branca. – Será um olho verdadeiro? Ai que nojo!

- Não é isso. Quando vi a imagem eu lembrei-me de um pesadelo que tive quando sonhei com a Mayara. Apareciam dois olhos demoníacos envoltos em chamas como se estivessem em pleno…

- Inferno. – Alicia completou, fazendo as duas mulheres engolirem em seco.

- Ai que raiva. Quem me dera que nada disto tivesse acontecido. – Lara tapou a cara com as mãos, apoiando-as nos joelhos.

- Não me digas que estás arrependida da decisão que tomaste? – Alicia olhou a amiga revoltada.

- Não é isso. O que eu queria era que o Jack nunca tivesse olhado para aquele mapa. Alicia, esse tal Olho-de-tigre é perigoso, eu sinto-o. E nós temos uma criança de cinco anos aqui dentro! – Lara desesperou-se.

- Lara, o Jack adora a filha. Ele nunca a poria em risco. – Alicia disse.

- Eu sei. Só espero que esse artefacto seja apenas um grande tesouro e mais nada além disso.

- Lara, posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Alicia, tu podes fazer as perguntas que quiseres.

- Durante os sonhos… alguma vez tu viste o noivo da Mayara? – Alicia perguntou e Lara reparou que esta torcia os dedos de tanta curiosidade.

- Não totalmente. Sinceramente a única coisa de que me lembro é da voz e dos olhos. Mas como não sonhei com mais nenhuma cena dessas, não posso dizer que me lembro nitidamente.

- Ok. – Alicia levantou-se. – Eu vou lá baixo à cozinha comer algo.

Lara acenou com a cabeça mas viu Alicia estancar subitamente quando algo surgiu à sua frente. Esta escorregou e acabou nos braços da figura estranha.

- Ui! – Alicia exclamou, sentindo alguém envolvendo-a. – Não sabia que não se deve aparecer à frente das pessoas sem mais… - Alicia calou-se quando olhou bem o seu salvador. Era lindo como um anjo, embora nunca tivesse visto nenhum. O cabelo comprido encaracolado dourado contrastava com o corpo de deus…

- Hermes? – Lara perguntou, olhando o deus de boca aberta.

- Desculpe aparecer assim, senhora. – O deus disse, enquanto punha Alicia direita.

- Quando aparecer avise, senão ainda mata alguém do coração… - Alicia desviou os olhos de Hermes quando sentiu o ar fugir.

- Eu preciso dar-vos um recado. – Hermes falou. – E tem de ser agora.

- Mas isto é a casa da Mãe Joana ou o quê? - Jack apareceu esbracejando exageradamente.

- Jack, este é o Hermes. – Lara colocou-se ao pé do marido.

- Eu sei. – Jack disse, olhando o deus desconfiadamente.

- Ele precisa de falar connosco.

- É muito importante. – Hermes acenou com a cabeça. – Eu preciso falar com os capitães e as senhoras.

Alicia e Elizabeth atropelaram-se para entrar na cabine dos capitães.

- Ele não te chamou. – Alicia disse.

- Ah, ele falou senhoras! Se tu, a Lara e a Grace entram, eu também vou! – A loira disse de nariz empinado.

- Acontece que a Lara é mulher do Jack, a Grace é… - Alicia engoliu em seco. - … tem qualquer coisa com o Barbossa e eu sou casada com o capitão do Holandês!

- Ah, pois mas eu bem que te vi a babar pelo deus grego! – Lizzie troçou.

- O quê? Eu nunca iria olhar para o lado tendo o Will… - Alicia ficou vermelha de raiva mas foi travada por Lara que assomou à porta.

- Entrem as duas de uma vez, ou não entra nenhuma! – Lara ordenou, fazendo as duas mulheres entrarem. – Mr. Gibbs tome conta do navio enquanto estamos aqui.

- Sempre às ordens! – Gibbs exclamou. – Não fiquem aí especados, o caminho é longo e o tempo escasseia. – Ordenou para a tripulação.

- Darius? – Lara chamou e este depressa apareceu à sua frente. – Podias ficar de olho na Mary?

- Sempre. – Darius sorriu e Lara retribuiu. - Πριγκίπισσα μου. - Este disse, quando Lara já tinha entrado.

- Quem era aquele? – Norrington aproximou-se de Thomas.

- Hermes, deus mensageiro. Ajudou-nos no passado, quando Calipso esteve ausente. – Thomas explicou. – Ele já esteve cá, Darius?

- Não. – Darius falou secamente.

- Aquele sujeito é estranho. – Thomas notou.

- Desde que aqui estou já reparei que todos têm uma opinião diferente sobre ele. – James disse, fixando a porta da cabine.

* * *

_Dentro da cabine…_

- Muito bem, o que traz um deus tão atarefado do Olimpo até ao nosso humilde navio? – Jack sentou-se e colocou as pernas encima da mesa, mostrando a sua irritação.

- Jack, um homem deve saber estar calado no momento certo. – Barbossa avisou.

- A fama e feitio de Jack Sparrow são conhecidos em todo o Olimpo. – Hermes observou sorrindo e fazendo Elizabeth e Alicia quase caírem das cadeiras.

- Comportem-se meninas! – Grace sussurrou para estas. – Onde já se viu. Mulheres casadas suspirando por outro homem.

- Ele não é um homem, é um deus. E não estou morta nem cega. – Alicia falou baixo.

- E eu nem sequer casada sou. – Elizabeth acrescentou.

- Gente, ele é Hermes, não o Cupido. – Lara falou baixo.

- Eu sei. – Alicia disse. – Mas que culpa tenho eu de ele ser lindo como um anjo caído do céu?

Lara rolou os olhos e sentou-se numa cadeira junto com os capitães. Grace fez o mesmo, mas tanto Alicia como Elizabeth ficaram de pé, imitando Hermes.

- Eu preciso dar-vos um recado. Ou melhor, um aviso. – Hermes estava com cara séria.

- Porque não veio a Calipso? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Neste caso, não iria fazer diferença que fosse ela ou outro. Eu sei que vocês estão atrás de algo bastante poderoso. E é por isso que têm de ter cuidado – Hermes avisou.

- Supostamente o Olho-de-Tigre não é só um tesouro? – Lara perguntou.

- Eu pensei que fosse algo em ouro que daria muito dinheiro! – Jack exclamou.

- Jack, lembra-te que o Olho-de-Tigre é apenas a chave para um tesouro ainda maior. – Barbossa avisou.

- Por isso mesmo. O que é que uma chave tem de perigoso? – Jack abriu os braços.

- Como piratas que já passaram por coisas inimagináveis, deviam saber que tesouros da magnitude do Oculu Tigris não são tão fáceis de achar. – Hermes explicou.

- Talvez fosse útil se nos dissesse o que estes símbolos representam. – Barbossa abriu o mapa e apontou para os três símbolos à volta da ilha.

- O gigante tenho quase certeza que se refere aos moais. – Lara disse. – Eu e a Alicia conhecemos a Ilha de Páscoa. Se no futuro nada foi encontrado, porque raio é que ela teria algo de tamanha importância?

- Love, o facto de nada ter sido descoberto no futuro, não invalida a hipótese de se ter achado algo no passado por pessoas que não tinham interesse em registar esse facto. – Jack piscou o olho.

- Eu não vos posso dizer mais nada a não ser isso. – Hermes disse.

- Então o que veio cá fazer afinal? – Alicia perguntou meio baralhada.

- Vocês são adultos, podem fazer o que quiserem da vida. Mas os deuses estão preocupados com a pequena Mary Rose. – Hermes explicou. – Se investirem nesta aventura, a vida dela pode correr perigo.

- Eu não disse? – Lara levantou-se. – Desde o princípio eu venho alertando para o facto de a Mary ser demasiado pequena para entrar nesta aventura!

- Love, a Mary pode ser pequena mas vai-se tornar uma pirata. – Jack avisou. – E vai correr perigo toda a vida, como nós.

Lara desabou na cadeira, sentindo-se com raiva e desespero ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque é que ela correria um perigo tão grande, tirando o facto de ser uma criança? – Grace perguntou.

Hermes nada disse e olhou para Lara. – A decisão é vossa.

Todos os olhos caíram em cima de Lara e Jack. Ambos se olharam e encararam Hermes.

- Mesmo que quiséssemos, não tínhamos onde deixar a Mary. – Lara disse. Os seus pais não estavam ali e Jack tinha um pai mais maluco do que ele.

- Se quiserem eu não saio do navio e fico com a Mary, enquanto vão a essa ilha. – Grace ofereceu-se, fazendo Lara olhá-la com ternura.

- O aviso está feito. Quero que saibam que a Mary tem a protecção dos deuses e se precisarem eu ou Calipso responderemos aos vossos pedidos. – Hermes sorriu e desapareceu no ar.

- Continuamos sem saber o que enfrentaremos nessa tal Ilha do Natal. – Jack disse.

- PÁSCOA! – Os restantes gritaram.

- Que seja. – Jack levantou-se. – Por onde anda a minha mini-pirata?

- Ela está com o Darius. – Lara disse, não deixando de pensar se havia alguma relação entre os seus sonhos e o aviso de Hermes.

- O quê? Como é que tu deixas a nossa filha com aquele doido? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Ah Jack, ela tem o Thomas, o Norrington e toda a tripulação de olho nela. – Lara levantou-se.

- Oh realmente eu fico descansadíssimo de vê-la rodeada por um tubarão cheio de dentes, por o senhor sorriso e por um pinga amor! – Jack saiu disparado.

- Quanto tempo falta para lá chegarmos, Barbossa? – Lara perguntou.

- Um mês, mais coisa menos coisa. – O capitão mais velho disse, enquanto olhava atentamente o mapa em busca de mais alguma pista.

Lara saiu lá para fora. O tempo começava a escassear e sabia que só os seus sonhos poderiam ter a chave para revelar um mistério ainda maior.

****

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai um capítulo novo e perdoem-me se está enorme, mas eu precisava de focar todas estas cenas num só capítulo. Um aviso: a frase em grego do Darius, bem eu só a vou revelar no próximo capítulo. Se quiserem decifrar antes, consultem o Google Tradutor e copiem a frase de grego para português! Aviso também que cada vez mais segredos serãio revelados.

**Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pelo seu comentário sempre fantástico! Fico super feliz por você acompanhar com dedicação esta fic. E nossa, Jack acabou de perder uma fã por minha causa! E quem é o responsável? Darius, quem haveria de ser! :P Mas é mesmo, o Darius é extremamente educado, um verdadeiro gentleman. É por isso que eu nem hesitei quando você indicou o Ewan. Tem muita parecença. E agora que cada vez mais se vai intensificando o mistério da Ilha e dos sonhos da Lara e acabo por colocar o Darius falando grego. :va: Mas como disse, se quiser saber o significado antes do próximo capítulo é só traduzir. Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!:D

**Girls n'Roses: **Oi! Obrigada pelo seu comentário! Mais uma leitora que acha o Darius um bandido. Eu não posso dizer nada, por isso ninguém sabe se o Darius é do bem ou do mal. No entanto, ele está trazendo muita dor de cabeça ao Jack, no sentido lato porque a Lara é fiel! :) Obrigada e Bjs!:D

****

Por onde andam Dupla Marota e Hatake? :)

Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


	18. Chapter 17 Sinais do Passado

**Capítulo 17: ****Sinais do Passado**

_Dias depois..._

Lara dava voltas na cama. O sono não vinha e também não sentia a mínima vontade de adormecer. Quando Jack veio, finalmente dormiu nos braços deste, mas a meio da noite, uma angústia apertava o seu peito e acabou por se encolher na ponta da cama. Os seus começaram a pesar novamente e Lara só queria ter uma noite descansada.

_Numa praia próxima do palácio, uma jovem entretinha-se lendo um livro e cantando baixinho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do homem deitado no seu colo._

_- Mayara? – O jovem homem ergueu-se e encarou esta. – Não pareces contente com o nosso casamento. – Disse com um assombro de tristeza nos olhos._

_- Impressão tua. – Mayara acariciou o rosto deste sorrindo. Por dentro, estava sendo destruida de dia para dia. Sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer, mas não fazia a ideia do quê. O dom que os deuses lhe tinham dado era por vezes um autêntico pesadelo._

_- Eu não vejo a hora... de te ter nos meus braços. – O seu noivo disse, deixando Mayara vermelha e ao mesmo tempo a tremer por dentro._

_- É melhor irmos com calma. – Mayara baixou os olhos quando este afastou os seus longos cabelos para beijá-la._

_- Longe de mim tentar algo contra a sua honra, princesa. – Este falou afastando-se, mas Mayara abraçou-o com força._

_- Se algo me acontecer... promete que proteges a minha família. – Mayara pediu fechando os olhos._

_- Porque dizes isso? _

_- Por favor, pelo nosso amor promete! – Mayara olhou este nos olhos._

_- Com a minha própria vida. – Disse._

_- Obrigado Darius. – Mayara sorriu beijando este em seguida._

Lara acordou com um grito sufocado na garganta. Aquilo que tinha sonhado, que tinha visto era demasiada informação para assimilar. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

- Mais um? – a pergunta de Jack fez Lara olhar para a figura hirta à sua frente. Jack desencostou-se da parede e sentou-se na beira da cama ao lado de Lara. – Esses sonhos já começam a chatear.

- Abraça-me. - Lara pediu mas não esperou Jack responder, abraçando-o o mais forte que pode. Só queria sentir o calor daquele pirata envolver o seu corpo.

- Love, tu estás a tremer. – Jack separou-se devagar e olhou Lara com ar assustado. – O que é que tu... viste? – Perguntou engolindo em seco.

Lara não respondeu. Nem poderia. Dizer o que viu a Jack era o mesmo que armar uma guerra dentro do navio.

- Eu preciso apanhar ar. – Lara levantou-se e saiu porta fora, apoiando-se no parapeito e fixando o negro das águas.

- Lara o melhor é falares. Faz sempre bem desabafar... – Jack apareceu por detrás de si, mas Lara travou-o.

- Jack, agora não. Eu só preciso que me deixem em paz. Por favor! – Lara suplicou e Jack calou-se, afastando-se.

Lara levou as mãos à cara. Só podia ter tido um sonho fictício. Era impossível que o Darius fosse... _"Ai que raiva"_, pensou. O que é que Mayara lhe queria dizer?

- Discussão conjugal, Jack? – Barbossa desceu do timão com ar de gozo, mas levou com o olhar mortífero de Jack.

- Ela teve de novo aqueles sonhos esquisitos. – Jack disse com ar cansado. – Só me apetece entrar dentro deles e esganar essa tal Mayara. Não podia simplesmente deixar a Lara em paz?

- Se a esganasses estarias a matar a tua própria mulher. – Barbossa arregalou os olhos. – Afinal ela é a encarnação dessa tal princesa! – O capitão mais velho exclamou apontando para Lara.

Jack ficou olhando-a. Lara estava cada vez mais bela e de dia para dia o seu medo de perdê-la era maior. Não queria sequer lembrar o que se passou em Salania. Antes de a conhecer, Jack era apenas um pirata que amava o mar, o rum e o seu Pearl. Hoje continuava a amar essas três coisas, mas tinha conseguido os dois maiores tesouros da sua vida: Lara e Mary. E pela primeira vez na sua vida atribulada, daria a sua vida sem sequer pensar por aquelas duas pessoas.

- Eu vou pedir à Grace para lhe fazer um chã. – Barbossa saiu praguejando baixinho.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Alicia alternava o olhar entre Mary e Lara. A curiosidade estava fazendo a sua garganta picar.

- Mary pára quieta! – Lara exclamou. – Assim não consigo fazer uma trança.

- Não quero. – Mary cruzou os braços fazendo o mesmo beicinho que Jack fazia quando amuava. – Gosto dele solto.

- E depois acabas com ele numa autêntica selva! – Lara exclamou de novo.

- Eu sou uma pirata. Piratas têm o cabelo grande. – Mary protestou.

Lara suspirou e olhou para Alicia. – Uma ajuda?

Alicia sorriu e numa fracção de segundos Mary soltou-se e correu para fora do quarto, não sem antes voltar para trás e botar a língua de fora.

- Essa garota está cada vez mais impossível. – Lara ergueu os braços.

- Filha de Jack Sparrow, minha cara. Quem te mandou escolher um pirata daqueles para marido? – Alicia riu enquanto seguia Lara para fora do quarto.

- Ah, o Jack caiu sem mais nem menos na minha vida. – Lara disse. – Foi quase aliciada!

- Pois. Aliciada. – Elizabeth aproximou-se fazendo uma careta. – Não quero nem saber o número de mulheres que o Jack seduziu por este mundo fora. E só tu é que te casaste com ele.

Lara botou a língua de fora para Elizabeth fazendo esta rir. – Também quem é que não fica com as pernas bambas só de ver o Jack! – Lara exclamou.

- Eu nunca fiquei assim a não ser com o Will. – Alicia limpou uma unha com o ar mais natural do mundo.

- Tu és um caso especial. – Lara observou.

- É verdade. O Will também não é de se deitar fora, mas só o Thomas é que me conquistou de corpo e alma. – Elizabeth disse, mirando este que se encontrava do outro lado do navio.

Alicia e Lara entreolharam-se, mas a última arregalou os olhos quando viu o sorriso maroto de Alicia. Sabia que esta ia perguntar algo que não devia.

- De certeza que foi só o Will e o Thomas que te puseram a suspirar? – Alicia perguntou, fazendo Lizzie encará-la.

- Alicia… - Lara tentou travar esta, mas sabia que de nada valia.

- Se está a falar do Jack, eu… - Elizabeth ia argumentar, mas Alicia travou-a.

- Eu estou a falar dele… - Alicia apontou o dedo na direcção de Norrington que estava concentrado num mapa há mais de uma hora.

- Sinceramente. – Elizabeth desencostou-se do parapeito e olhou brava para Alicia. – O James é como um irmão para mim.

- Tu às vezes és mesmo chata. – Lara disse, enquanto via Elizabeth se afastar.

- Eu apenas gosto de juntar o útil ao agradável. – Alicia explicou. – Só queria saber se ela alguma vez gostou dele. E por falar em querer saber… - Alicia mirou Lara. - … eu sei que algo se passou hoje à noite contigo. Deixas-te o Jack em pânico.

Lara sentiu algo quente aflorar à sua face. Quando tentava esquecer o assunto aí estava Alicia na sua maior especialidade: escavar passados.

- Não foi nada. – Lara baixou a cabeça e agarrou no colar que outrora Calipso lhe dera para sua protecção e da criança que carregava. – Eu senti-me mal. Acho que foi o balanço do mar.

Alicia colocou-se na sua frente, com ar sério e olhos semicerrados.

- Andas há 5 anos no mar. Tanto eu como tu já tivemos o enjoo de alto-mar. Que eu saiba, não estás grávida, por isso não havia motivo para enjoares. – Alicia aproximou-se mais de Lara. – Foram os sonhos, certo?

Lara susteve a respiração e encarou o horizonte. – Eu estou com fome. Vou ver se há algo na cozinha.

Lara deixou Alicia falando sozinha e desceu rapidamente as escadas até ao porão. Não queria falar sobre o que tinha sonhado. Um mar de hipóteses tinha assolado a sua mente durante o resto da noite e manhã seguinte. Tinha sonhado de novo com a vida de Mayara. Até aí nada de novo. Mas desta vez, esta encontrava-se acompanhada do noivo. Até aí também nada de estranho visto que esta se ia casar. O grande problema era o dito noivo. Lara viu bem a cara deste e era Darius chapado. Pior foi Mayara o ter chamado de Darius também.

As suposições que colocara pareciam-lhe extremamente ridículas. Mas só três encaixavam decentemente naquele imbróglio. Primeiro, o noivo de Mayara podia se chamar Darius e por causa desse factor Lara acabou sonhando com a aparência do Darius que conhecia. Segundo, este podia ser a reencarnação física do noivo desta e por isso podia ter associado o nome. A terceira hipótese era a mais louca: sonhar com Darius sem ter nada a ver com Mayara. Mas porque raio iria sonhar com ele?

Lara desceu até à cozinha e procurou uma maçã boa. Enquanto dava uma dentada e mastigava, tinha cada vez mais a suspeita que Darius poderia estar no mesmo barco que ela própria. Seria uma reencarnação como Lara e talvez não fizesse a mínima ideia desse facto.

Lembrou-se como se sentiu quando Éris lhe disse que era a reencarnação de uma princesa atlante. Primeiro o cepticismo, depois a estupefacção com o relato de Alicia e depois a verdade.

- Ai que nervos! – Lara levou as mãos à testa.

- Algum problema, senhora Lara? – A pergunta vinda sem saber de onde fez Lara levar um susto dos grandes. Darius estava parado à sua frente com uma cara de inocência que Lara prometeu para si, não dizer a ninguém sobre o que tinha sonhado.

- Ah… nada. Eu só vinha… pegar uma maçã. – Lara mostrou o fruto e sorriu amarelo.

- A sua expressão está estranha. – Darius comentou. – Como se algo perturba-se a sua paz interior.

Lara engoliu em seco. Se estivesse no futuro, Darius daria um excelente psicólogo e massagista. _"Mas o que é que estás para aí a dizer?"_, a sua mente protestou, acordando-a.

- Sabe como é. Mulher pirata a bordo de um navio. Atrás de um tesouro e se expondo a mil perigos. E a juntar a tudo isso o facto de ser mãe não ajuda a uma posição relaxada aqui dentro.

- É, não deve ser fácil mesmo. – Darius sorriu timidamente e abaixou a cabeça. – E por falar em dever de mãe é melhor ir ter com o Jack. Algo se aproxima e pode não ser boa coisa.

- Como assim? – O semblante de Lara ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Os capitães captaram um navio atrás de nós. Ainda não sabem se será um perigo, ou até algo valioso para nós.

- Aprenda uma coisa. – Lara riu enquanto se encaminhava para o tombadilho. – Tudo o que estiver atrás de nós normalmente é sinal de problema. O que veio fazer ao porão?

- Eu… vi quando você ficou brava com a senhora Alicia. – Darius disse. – Decidi ver se precisava de algo.

- Precisava sim. De sossego. – Lara disse, sentindo-se sem privacidade nenhuma.

- Desculpe se a incomodei. – Darius disse em tom arrependido e Lara desejou ter a boca cozida uns segundos antes.

- A culpa não foi sua. – Lara emendou. – Eu é que não ando muito bem.

Lara virou costas e subiu rapidamente. Os seus olhos captaram Jack e Barbossa, um de cada lado do navio, de binóculo apontado para a retaguarda do Pearl.

- Alguma pista sobre o navio? – Lara perguntou aproximando-se de Jack.

- Como é que sabes do navio, se nem sequer estavas aqui quando o avistamos? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- O Darius disse-me. – Lara esclareceu pegando no binóculo.

- Aquele… - Jack cerrou os punhos.

- Preferias que tivesse mentido? – Lara encarou este. – Não tenho segredos para ti, Jack.

- Claro que não, love. – Jack passou o braço pela sua cintura. – Mas ainda não disseste o que te fez entrar em pânico ontem à noite! – Exclamou sussurrando no ouvido da mulher.

- Não foi nada de mais. O mesmo de sempre. Mayara para cá, Mayara para acolá. – Lara suspirou. Sentia um nó ao ter de mentir para Jack, mas tinha de manter tudo em segredo até saber mais sobre Darius. E só uma pessoa poderia ajudá-la: Alicia. – O navio tem bandeira inglesa. – Disse passando o binóculo a Jack.

- Inglesa? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Raios! Como é que a Marinha nos descobriu aqui? – Barbossa berrou assustando a tripulação.

- É normal. Estamos em águas internacionais. – Thomas aproximou-se.

- Sim, mas desde Singapura que navegamos com mais cuidado, tentando evitar esses desgraçados. – Jack explicou.

- De certeza que eles estão surpresos como nós. – Alicia disse.

- Isso é verdade. Eles só nos seguiriam se soubessem a nossa rota. – Barbossa disse mas todos acabaram ficando hirtos quando um pensamento colectivo lhes passou pela mente. Os olhos desviaram-se para Elizabeth.

- Não olhem para mim como se tivesse culpa! – Exclamou possessa.

- Não és tu. – Jack disse. – Embora o suspeito tenha ligações contigo.

Elizabeth olhou para Thomas, mas no mesmo instante a ficha caiu. Num ápice colocou-se ao lado de James Norrington, arrastando toda a tripulação consigo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – James perguntou ao ver as caras bravas pregadas em si.

- Diz-me que não tens nada a ver com eles. – Lizzie apontou para o navio que os seguia.

- Eu… - James engoliu em seco, mas a sua antiga pose falou mais alto. – Foi eu sim. Lá em Singapura eu encontrei um conhecido meu, oficial da Real Marinha Britânica. Pedi-lhe para voltar a ingressar de novo.

- Então porque é que ainda aqui está? – Jack perguntou.

- Porque ele pediu-me uma prova de que ainda continuava leal ao meu país. – James disse com naturalidade.

- E você…? – Alicia perguntou já adivinhando a resposta.

- Entreguei a rota do Pearl para eles. É a única maneira de… - James não concluiu a frase porque Alicia voou para si só sendo travada por Lara e Thomas.

- Como é que foste capaz de o fazer… outra vez? – Elizabeth abanou a cabeça ainda não acreditando.

- Eu não sabia que tu vinhas connosco. Se eu soubesse… - James tentou se desculpar mas Elizabeth colocou uma mão no ar.

- Por mim? Se eu não estivesse aqui não o farias? James… há uma criança aqui. E eles acolheram-te! – Elizabeth exclamou.

- Exactamente. Eu salvei-o e você agradece assim. – Alicia resmungou.

- Pois vocês são piratas. E desculpe-me Elizabeth, mas também te tornaste uma. Perdoa-me se não o consigo ser. – James disse, virando costas e olhando o horizonte.

- FOI UM PIRATA QUE LHE SALVOU DA MORTE! – Alicia berrou, ignorando os pedidos de calma de Lara.

- Obrigado mas não lho pedi. – James evitava olhar para os presentes.

- É no que dar ter parasitas desses a bordo do navio. PREPAREM OS CANHÕES SUAS LESMAS! – Barbossa ordenou.

- E atirem esse cão para a prancha. – Jack disse fazendo Barbossa concordar.

- Jack, não podemos fazer isso! – Lara exclamou.

- Porque não? Ele é um traidor. Que se entenda com os tubarões! – Jack exclamou, escondendo a sua vontade em dar um tiro a Norrington.

- Ele pode não valer nada mas é um ser humano. – Lara defendeu.

- A Lara tem razão. Ser atirado à água não é castigo. O outro navio recolhe-o e aí fica são e salvo. – Grace disse.

- Muito bem. Amarrem-no ao mastro. De preferência lá em cima! – Alicia exclamou.

- Alicia, desde quando é que tratas as pessoas assim? – Lara perguntou indignada.

- Somos piratas não somos? – Alicia mostrou-se irritadíssima assustando a amiga.

- Parem com isso! – Elizabeth exclamou colocando as mãos na cara. – Se eles nos abordarem, lutaremos. No final, o James vai com eles quer percam ou ganhem. – Elizabeth disse olhando James com tristeza.

- Ela tem razão. Nas nossas mãos, o Norrington pode ser um trunfo. – Darius apoiou.

- Muito bem. Ele fica, mas vai directo para a cela. – Barbossa ordenou que Pintel e Raguetti levassem Norrington para o porão.

- Eu não queria isto, Elizabeth. – James disse com a cara mais nostálgica do mundo.

- Desculpa-me se não sou uma dama da corte. – Elizabeth virou costas e abraçou Thomas.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! É verdade o Darius está cada vez mais deixando o povo baralhado! Quanto ao Norrie está metido num grande sarilho... Será que se vai safar? Espero que goste e espero pela actualização da sua fic! Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter:** Oi! Fico feliz por estar gostando da minha fic! Espero que goste deste novo capítulo! Bjs!:D

**Por onde andam as outras leitoras?**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	19. Chapter 18 Uma decisão para toda a vida

**Capítulo 18: ****Uma decisão para toda a vida**

**-** Ora bem seus camelos, toca a preparar os canhões! – Barbossa exclamou para a tripulação.

- Não! – Lara intrometeu-se deixando a tripulação baralhada e Barbossa com cara de assassino.

- Como não? Aqueles piolhentos vão nos atacar e você quer que estejamos aqui, dando as boas vindas? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Também não é isso. – Lara disse, confundindo ainda mais os presentes. – Só não acho boa ideia atacar assim.

- Love, tu andaste a beber? – Jack arregalou os olhos e Lara pediu calma.

- O que eu sugiro é içar todas a velas ganhando velocidade, afastando-nos do perigo. – Lara explicou.

- Até que não é má ideia. O vento está a nosso favor. – Jack apoiou exibindo o seu sorriso dourado.

- Mas tu estás parvo? O mundo está parvo? – Barbossa berrou. – Nunca na minha vida fugi, antes pelo contrário. Não vão ser esses emproados que me vão meter medo!

- E vais arriscar o navio? – Jack perguntou enquanto Barbossa subia as escadas até ao timão.

- Jack, esse sempre foi o teu defeito: fugir dos problemas. – Barbossa disse. – O navio é forte e vai aguentar.

- Capitão Barbossa, se o problema fosse o navio eu nunca me meteria. Agora eu tenho a minha filha aqui e não vou deixar que algo lhe aconteça. – Lara disse tentando buscar a mesma preocupação em Jack.

- Fazemos assim: primeiro ganhamos velocidade. Se eles ficarem para trás tudo bem, se nos continuarem a seguir, então lutaremos. – Jack disse. – Convenhamos que a minha ideia é muito melhor.

Barbossa coçou a barba e pensou por um momento. – Eles não vão desistir.

- Óptimo então. IÇAR TODAS AS VELAS! – Jack ordenou levando com o sorriso maravilhado de Lara e a vontade assassina de Barbossa.

* * *

Lara desceu as escadas e deu com Elizabeth sentada na escadaria da proa abraçada a Thomas e com Alicia esbracejando como se estivesse furiosa.

- Ela ficou arrasada. – Darius observou prendendo a atenção de Lara.

- Eu acho que o James é o mais próximo que a Lizzie tem de uma família. – Lara disse. – Embora ela namore com o Thomas e o Will seja quase um irmão, o James tem um papel especial.

- Eles foram… - Darius perguntou.

- Não… Sim… - Lara atrapalhou-se. – Acredite senhor Darius, há muita coisa complicada que é melhor não saber.

- Também não faço tenções. E preferia que me chamasse só de Darius.

- Como queira. – Lara sorriu e encaminhou-se para junto de Alicia e restantes.

- O que é que se… passa? – Lara ficou atónita quando viu Elizabeth voar em direcção ao porão.

- A Alicia passou o tempo crucificando o Norrington e acabou deixando a Lizzie possessa. – Thomas explicou.

- Só disse algumas verdades sobre aquele parvo. – Alicia disse cheia de razão.

- Alicia há momentos em que se deve ficar de boca fechada! – Lara exclamou, reprovando o comportamento da amiga e deixando-a furiosa.

- E por mais que o Norrington seja um parvo, ele foi sempre uma referência para a Elizabeth. – Thomas disse e Alicia levantou-se.

- Tu és mesmo um… BANANA! – Esta exclamou deixando Lara e Thomas sem compreender.

* * *

_No porão…_

Elizabeth caminhou devagar até à cela, agarrando-se às grades. A um canto, James Norrington permanecia encolhido de olhos fechados.

- James… - Elizabeth balbuciou escorregando pelas grades até ao chão.

- Não precisa mostrar a melhor cara de incompreensão. De pena. – James continuou de olhos fechados.

- Eu não estou com pena. E talvez compreenda melhor o que fez do que a maioria das pessoas. – Elizabeth falou. – Eu sei o quanto odeia piratas e que dava tudo para voltar a ser o Comodoro James Norrington.

- Eu nunca mais serei o mesmo Comodoro. Quem me fez Comodoro morreu por minha culpa. – James abriu os olhos e fixou o chão.

- Tu não tiveste culpa da morte do meu pai. – Elizabeth sentiu um súbito aperto no peito. – E espero que não penses que eu te acusei por isso.

- Eu devia ter notado. Toda aquela encenação com Davy Jones, o ódio descomunal que o Beckett tinha do Sparrow e de todos os que se aliassem a ele. Eu devia-me ter certificado que o Governador viajaria em segurança. – James passou a mão pela cara.

Elizabeth ficou em silêncio e olhou directamente para James. – Eu sempre vi em ti o meu irmão mais velho. Aquele que me protegeria de tudo e todos. Depois de ficar órfã eu pensei ter ficado sozinha no mundo mas não sabes a alegria que tive quando te vi são e salvo.

James olhou Elizabeth nos olhos mas a sua face não demonstrava qualquer emoção. – Você tem o Thomas. E Mr. Turner irá sempre protegê-la mesmo que já não sejam casados.

- Junta-te a nós James. – Elizabeth pediu e este franziu o sobrolho. – Não há nada na Corte que te prenda. Não tens família e vais acabar cumprindo ordens de um monte de homens sem escrúpulos. Tu és diferente. És um bom homem e caramba, existem piratas muito piores que nós!

- Se tudo fosse tão fácil assim. – James abanou a cabeça. Ficar ali não era o problema. A verdade é que cada vez que olhava para Elizabeth era como se o sol brilha-se mais e quando a via com Thomas era como se mil facas se espetassem no seu coração. Amava Lizzie mais do que a si próprio e sabia que nunca a teria. Preferia uma vida sem emoção do que vê-la com outro.

- Elizabeth é melhor… - Thomas desceu as escadas mas estancou ao ver a cara desta. - … parece que eles não desistem e vamos ter mesmo de atacar.

Elizabeth olhou para James com ar desconsolado, mas este fixou de novo o chão.

* * *

_No convés…_

- Concentrem todos os canhões a bombordo. Temos o dobro da capacidade de fogo deles e o melhor será atingi-los no casco. – Jack ordenou enquanto Barbossa rodava o leme colocando o Pearl em posição.

- Vamos atacá-los? – Lara perguntou enquanto seguia Jack para todo o lado.

- Não há outra hipótese, love. – Jack disse. – O navio deles é quase tão rápido como o nosso.

Lara mirou o navio perseguidor. Bandeira da Marinha Britânica. Era maior do que o Interceptor mas igualmente rápido. Podia distinguir as cores deste: castanho com uma faixa preta. Mesmo nas actuais circunstâncias não deixava de ser um belo navio.

- Grace leva a Mary para dentro. Ela que se esconda num dos esconderijos do navio. – Lara ordenou.

Lara pegou num mosquete e enquanto carregava este, Alicia aproximou-se.

- O Thomas teve de arrastar a Lizzie cá para cima. – Alicia observou. – Não sei como ela não está furiosa com quem nos traiu.

Lara bufou e olhou furiosa para Alicia. Com a proximidade a bombordo do navio de guerra, Lara não pensou duas vezes e desceu até ao porão.

- O que está fazendo? – Norrington levantou-se quando Lara pegou nas chaves penduradas e abriu a cela.

- Abrindo uma cela. – Lara disse secamente. – Ouça aqui. O navio da marinha vai atacar. Foi você que nos meteu nesta embrulhada. No entanto, ficar aqui preso não resolve nada. Se quiser sobreviver, seja como pirata ou como oficial terá de lutar.

Lara passou uma espada a James. – Recupere a honra e mais do que isso, faça as pazes com quem você ama. – Lara sorriu e retirou-se, deixando James pensativo.

Quando chegou ao tombadilho sentiu este tremer quando os canhões foram disparados. Ao lado, o navio de guerra era maior do que imaginava.

- APONTEM AO CASCO SUAS BARATAS! DÊEM A ESSES PARVALHÕES O QUE ELES MERECEM! – Barbossa berrou lá do alto e no mesmo instante, um dos mastros do navio inglês rangia em sinal de queda iminente depois de ser atingido por um dos canhões do Pearl.

Em poucos minutos o espaço que havia entre os dois navios foi coberto por inúmeros cordames que permitiram a abordagem de ambas as tripulações.

Enquanto Lara ocupava-se lutando com um dos oficiais, Alicia, cuja pontaria tinha melhorado consideravelmente nos últimos 5 anos, atirava nos oficiais que se lançavam não permitindo que estes chegassem ao navio.

- CUIDADO! – Thomas gritou quando o mastro do navio inglês se partiu e caiu sobre o tombadilho do Pearl.

Elizabeth distraiu-se não reparando no oficial atrás de si pronta a atacá-la. O rasgo de sobrevivência em si saiu gorado quando um dos piratas perfurou o abdómen do marujo.

- Obriga… - Elizabeth agradeceu mas abriu a boca quando viu que James a tinha salvado.

- Tente não se distrair tanto. – James avisou. – A concentração é uma das chaves para o sucesso duma batalha.

Elizabeth sorriu e tratou de ajudar a restante tripulação. Enquanto Alicia e Lara se debatiam com dois oficiais, Grace corria a tiro todos aqueles que se aproximassem do esconderijo onde estava Mary.

- Apontem os canhões para baixo. Estes navios são fortes acima da linha de água. Se conseguirem abrir um buraco, ele vai ao fundo. – James comunicou aos capitães deixando estes confusos.

- Supostamente você não era o inimigo? – Jack apontou a arma a James, gesto imitado por Barbossa.

- Piratas têm os seus defeitos, mas os agentes da ordem também. – James explicou. – Além do mais, quem me garante que depois disto eu não poderia parar na cadeia ou até ser executado?

- Tornando-se num pirata, Mr. Norrington? – Barbossa perguntou enquanto degolava um soldado.

- Muito dificilmente. – James disse.

- Mas olhe que já pensa como um! – Jack exclamou.

Os soldados começaram a entrar em pânico assim que viram o seu navio a inclinar no lado de estibordo. Enquanto o Pearl se afastava para não ser atingido, alguns soldados lançavam-se em direcção à água numa tentativa de chegar aos botes.

- Eu não acredito que soltas-te o Norrington! – Alicia exclamou depois de acertar em cheio com uma coronhada num dos soldados.

- Que é feito do "Norrie"? – Lara sorriu, enquanto se desviava de uns golpes dados por um soldado que lhe parecia bastante verde nas andanças da guerra. – Toda a gente merece uma segunda chance.

Lara sorriu depois de bater o soldado que ficou caído no chão. A sensação de vitória não lhe permitiu perceber que o soldado que ferira se tinha recomposto e lhe apontava agora uma arma. Sentiu o cano frio da pistola nas suas costas e ficou completamente imóvel. Sabia que qualquer passo precipitado poderia ser a morte do artista.

- LARGUE-A! – A ordem dada fez o coração de Lara saltitar. Era tão bom ouvir a voz de Jack quando estava em perigo. No entanto, não deixava de recear por este, embora soubesse que Jack mataria o soldado num ápice.

- Porque faria isso? – O soldado passou a mão pelo pescoço de Lara e apontou-lhe a pistola directamente à cabeça.

- Porquê? – Jack fez ar pensativo. – Deixa cá ver. Porque eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow dono deste navio e temido em todos os mares e marido dessa senhora, savvy?

O que se passou a seguir foi bastante rápido e Lara teve a sensação de tudo passar em câmara lenta. Mary apareceu no convés sabe-se lá vinda de onde, o soldado apontou a arma à criança, Lara ouviu um tiro e sentiu um corpo pesado cair por cima de si e ouviu depois um outro tiro.

Viu o soldado cair no chão com os olhos arregalados. Tinha levado um tiro nas costas antes que pudesse fazer mal a Mary que correu para os seus braços.

- EU DISSE PARA NÃO SAIRES MARY ROSE! – Lara abraçou a filha com força ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas brotavam evidenciando o medo que se tinha apoderado de si.

Lara chamou Jack mas este continuava estático com a arma apontada.

- Mataste-o. A bala saiu pelas costas. – Lara disse enquanto se abraçava a este.

- Eu não o matei. – Jack disse. - Disparei ao mesmo tempo e acabei atingindo quem matou o soldado.

Lara olhou para ver quem e viu Darius estendido no chão, sendo amparado por Alicia e Thomas. Era muito azar num dia só.

- Não foi nada grave. – Darius tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Nada grave? – Lara perguntou. – Você levou um tiro! – Exclamou olhando para o ombro deste.

- Eu sei. Burrice minha que não vi que o Capitão Sparrow também ia atirar. – Darius explicou.

- MAS SERÁ QUE NÃO HÁ ALGUÉM QUE ME SALVE SEM SE MATAREM UNS AOS OUTROS? – Lara exclamou, sentindo os nervos aflorarem à pele.

- Não é hora para ataques de fúria, Lara! – Grace exclamou.

- É melhor levarmos o Darius para dentro. – Alicia disse. – Alguém daqui sabe tirar balas?

- Eu sei! – Gibbs exclamou.

- Óptimo. – Barbossa disse. – Recolham os feridos, joguem os mortos na água. Recolham também os emperucados da Marinha.

- O que vão fazer com eles? – Norrington perguntou.

- Há uma ilha aqui próxima. – Barbossa disse.

- A ilha tem canibais! – Jack exclamou, lembrando-se que não era boa ideia deixar nem o pior inimigo numa ilha dessas.

- E depois? É a nossa oportunidade de lhe darmos um bom jantar em troca de alguns mantimentos. – Barbossa sorriu.

* * *

_Tempo depois…_

- Não lhes vai fazer companhia? – Jack perguntou por cima do ombro de Norrington.

James nada respondeu. Não sabia mais o que fazer. O capitão do navio inglês tinha sido amigo de Lord Cutler Beckett e por isso insultou-o do piorio, acusando-o de traidor ao ter libertado Elizabeth antes de ser ferido por Bootstrap. James sabia que nunca mais seria aquele Comodoro que tinha feito planos para se casar com Lizzie e que depois acabou com o amor arruinado por culpa de Will Turner e a carreira na lama por causa de Jack Sparrow.

- Ele não vai. – Elizabeth apoiou-se no ombro de James. – Hoje ele lutou ao nosso lado. E mesmo que não queiram, quando eu e o Thomas tivermos outro navio o James será meu Imediato!

Lizzie piscou os olhos e pela primeira vez James Norrington sorriu abertamente.

- Como queiram. Mas saiba que isto é uma decisão para toda a vida! - Jack exclamou.

- Se eu souber que você nos vai trair, se você pisar sequer o risco… - Barbossa fez o gesto como se cortasse a própria garganta, mas James não se deixou intimidar.

- Ora bem, os senhores de peruca já foram encaminhados. Agora é hora de levantar âncoras e zarpar até essa ilha que nunca mais aparece! – Jack exclamou, caminhando na direcção de Lara.

Esta entretinha-se a cantar para Mary. Estava preocupada com o efeito que a batalha pudesse ter tido nela, mas a preocupação desvaneceu-se quando Mary saltou do seu colo para os braços de Jack.

- Princesa, para a próxima não saias do lugar ou ainda matas a tua mãe de preocupação. – Jack disse, com um sorriso nos lábios e colocando o chapéu na cabeça da filha.

- Eu queria lutar. – Mary disse, cruzando os braços e quase se afundando no tricórnio de Jack.

- Mas isso é possível, minha querida! – Jack exclamou perante o olhar atónito de Lara. – Estás a ver aquele macaco peludo e irritante do Barbossa? Não há melhor adversário para ti. Quando o conseguires matar eu dou-te uma espada a sério.

Mary sorriu deliciada e fugiu da beira dos pais. Jack ficou vendo esta se afastar mas perdeu o riso quando olhou para Lara.

- Sempre chantageando os outros. – Lara disse enquanto se recostava nas escadas e Jack se sentava ao seu lado, tão próximo que mesmo estando juntos há 5 anos, Lara sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem.

- Love, faz parte da natureza pirata. E se ela matar o macaco é um favor que faz à humanidade. – Jack sorriu e começou a beijar o pescoço de Lara.

- Por falar em natureza… - Lara virou-se e beijou Jack. - … nunca tiveste vontade de mostrar a Mary ao teu pai?

Foi a frase perfeita para quebrar o bom humor de Jack. – Lara, nós já falamos disso…

- Não Jack. Tu evitas sempre falar do Capitão Teague. E eu não percebo porquê. Ele não é um monstro de sete cabeças. – Lara pousou a cabeça no ombro de Jack.

- Bem, vou ver se esse mapa revela mais alguma coisa. – Jack levantou-se sendo imitado por Lara.

- Há uma coisa que nos esquecemos de perguntar ao Hermes. – Lara disse.

- O quê?

- Sobre aqueles olhos e a frase que diz que quem os vir terá um destino horrendo.

- Hermes disse que tanto ele como Calipso estão preocupados. – Jack disse. – Isso indica que eles ainda vão nos fazer mais algumas visitas.

- Talvez. – Lara suspirou. – Vou ver o Darius.

- Como? – Jack fez uma careta.

- Jack tu alvejaste-o. Mesmo sendo sem querer eu não sou insensível ao ponto de não visitar os nossos feridos. – Lara fincou a sua posição e caminhou até ao porão.

Jack ficou amuado. Mas vendo bem, Lara sempre se preocupava com os feridos e não ia mudar de posição quanto a Darius.

* * *

- Como é que ele está? – Lara perguntou a Alicia quando chegou à zona improvisada da enfermaria.

- O Gibbs conseguiu extrair a bala. A Grace fez-lhe o curativo e parece que vai ficar bom. – Alicia comunicou.

- Fico contente por o teres ajudado. – Lara sorriu.

- Só o fiz porque ele caiu mesmo a meus pés. – Alicia fez ar enfadonho. – E além do mais já todos sabiam que o Jack lhe iria dar um tiro mais dia, menos dia.

- Foi um acidente e ele salvou a minha vida e a da Mary. – Lara defendeu.

- Como queiras. Eu vou para cima. Tenho o estômago às voltas. – Alicia saiu e Lara entrou.

Deu com Darius deitado num dos beliches, que acabavam sendo mais confortáveis do que as camas de rede. Lia um livro, mas fechou-o rapidamente quando viu Lara e tentou se levantar.

- Nem pense. – Lara segurou neste. – Você vai ficar aí até estar recuperado.

- Não foi nada demais. O Gibbs tirou a bala e felizmente esta não comprometeu o movimento do braço. – Darius sorriu fraco e Lara ajudou-o a sentar-se novamente.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu sei que deveria ser o Jack a fazê-lo mas ele é orgulhoso demais. Mas eu sei que ele ficou consternado, embora não o demonstre. – Lara notou que Darius não tinha tirado o braço dos seus ombros e isso a estava deixando esquisita.

- Desculpe. – Darius notou e retirou imediatamente o braço. – Jack fez o que tinha a fazer. Aquele soldado preparava-se para a matar a si ou à pequena Mary.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que também quero agradecer. – Lara sorriu. – Você já salvou a vida da Mary uma dúzia de vezes.

- Não aguentaria vê-la sofrer se algo acontecesse à sua filha. – Darius falou e Lara sentiu-se estúpida ao ter notado que este estava novamente sem camisa.

- Agradeço a preocupação. – Lara baixou os olhos. – Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Todas.

- Essas marcas nas suas costas. – Lara disse. – Como é que você fez isso?

Darius baixou a cabeça. – A vida nos navios pode ser dura.

Lara nada disse. Sabia que algo estranho se passava mas não queria fazer um interrogatório com Darius assim.

- Eu vou lá para cima. – Lara levantou-se mas Darius agarrou numa mão desta. Quando se virou estava literalmente colada neste.

- Diga à Alicia que eu agradeço a ajuda. – Darius disse. – Eu sei que ela não vai com a minha cara, mas mesmo assim queria agradecer.

- Impressão sua. A Alicia é meio esquisita mesmo! – Lara exclamou saindo porta fora.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e tentou achar Alicia.

- Onde está a Alicia, Grace? – Lara perguntou.

- Ela foi ver como a pequena está. – Grace disse mas um grito de criança interrompeu a conversa e fez o coração de Lara cair aos pés e Jack sair esgazeado da cabine.

Entrou pelo quarto de Mary adentro e viu que esta chorava copiosamente ao lado do corpo de Alicia.

- Deus do céu! – Grace exclamou ao ver Alicia desmaiada.

- Jack tira a Mary daqui! – Lara ordenou enquanto ela e Elizabeth levantavam Alicia e a sacudiam para que recobrasse os sentidos.

- Ela está ardendo em febre! – Elizabeth exclamou ao passar a mão pela testa dela. – Como é que ficou doente?

Lara olhou para a amiga. Alicia continuava desacordada e ardendo em febre. Quando tudo parecia encaminhar-se outro problema surgia no horizonte.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Espero que gostem do capítulo. O que será que aconteceu com Alicia? Coitada, a mais alegre acaba doente... :(**

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! James às vezes consegue ser mesmo um filho da p***, mas parece que ele se arrependeu. Espero que goste deste cap! Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Obrigada pela review! *.* Ah você diz que ama os meus caps e eu digo que amo as suas reviews! Eu já sabia que o sonho da Lara ia dar que falar... E quanto à Alicia, coitada ficou KO... Quanto à Lizzie e Norrie, bem ele se arrependeu e decidiu se tornar um pirata politicamente correcto! :D Mas como shipp... vamos lá ver, ela namora com o Thomas, gosta do Thomas e considera o Norrie um irmão. Ah você saltava do barco, deixava a pirataria e correria atrás de um certo marinheiro misterioso... :P E eu que acabei ferindo o Darius... mas isso foi consequência de ter visto ontem Anjos e Demónios :va: Espero que goste! Bjs!:D

**Procura-se Girls n'Roses!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	20. Chapter 19 Respostas e Adivinhas

****

****

**Capítulo 19: ****Respostas e Adivinhas**

Alicia abriu os olhos lentamente até conseguir ver nitidamente. Sentia-se zonza, mole e enjoada. Fixou alguém aos pés da cama.

- Até que enfim decidiste acordar! – Lara exclamou sorrindo. – Estava achando que tinhas sido ferrada por alguma mosca do sono.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Alicia sentou-se a custo, enquanto Lara lhe arranjou a almofada. – Quanto tempo dormi?

- Três dias seguidos. – Lara disse, deixando Alicia de olhos arregalados. – Depois da batalha caíste para o lado provocando um enorme susto na Mary e em todos os que se preocupam contigo.

- Só me lembro de estar com a Mary e de tudo ficar preto. Eu acho que a batalha e depois todo aquele ambiente de mortos e feridos deu cabo de mim.

- Concordo. Fizeste febre e só agora normalizaste. – Lara explicou e quando viu Alicia abrir a boca para perguntar pelo óbvio sorriu. – O Will veio ontem e passou a noite toda aqui. Ele ama-te a sério.

- Eu sei. – Alicia fez um sorriso bobo. – Mas já me sinto melhor e por isso…

- Não senhora! – Lara exclamou evitando que Alicia se levantasse da cama. – Eu vou pedir para a Grace fazer uma sopa. Tens de recuperar forças.

- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos a essa Ilha? – Alicia perguntou.

- Um bocado. – Lara fez uma careta e Alicia suspirou. – Mas já faltou mais. Acho que o grande problema reside no facto de não ter aparecido mais nenhuma pista. O mapa continua igual. Só faz a ameaça directamente para uns olhos demoníacos.

- Olhos esses que já viste nos teus sonhos. – Alicia disse. - Achas que o tesouro pode ter um guardião? Como o Vértice Temporal? – A pergunta fez Lara encolher os ombros.

- Das duas uma, ou é algo muito pior e por isso Hermes nos fez aquela visita relâmpago, ou então nada existe. – Lara revirou os olhos.

- É estranho. Eu nunca lá estive mas não me parece que seja algo de fabuloso. – Alicia reparou.

- Sim. E eu que já lá foi de férias, lembras-te? Tinha 14 anos. – Lara sorriu com a lembrança. – Fiquei maravilhada com aquelas estátuas gigantescas.

- Por falar em ilha e pistas, mais algum sonho esquisito? – Alicia colocou-se muito direita e Lara pode notar que esta estava a recuperar a cor no rosto.

- Ah nada de mais. – Lara mentiu mas Alicia continuou com a mesma cara.

- Por acaso tenho cara de estúpida? – Alicia perguntou e Lara viu que esta não ia desistir. – Eu sei que tiveste um sonho dos grandes, fugiste quando te perguntei e entretanto só não insisti porque fomos atacados e acabei caindo para o lado. Só que agora eu quero saber tudo!

Lara fixou uma boneca de pano que pertencia a Mary e estava depositada na outra cama. Pegou nela e sorriu ao de leve. Depois ficou séria e suspirou.

- Alicia eu preciso que prometas uma coisa. – Lara fez uma cara tão estranha que Alicia ficou preocupada. – O que eu te vou contar não sai daqui. Tu és a segunda pessoa em quem mais confio, mas este assunto eu só posso partilhar contigo, com a minha melhor amiga… com a minha irmã.

Alicia ficou comovida e viu que o assunto era sério. – Sabes que podes contar comigo sempre. Mas porque é que não contas ao Jack?

- O Jack sabe de tudo. Eu nunca lhe escondi nada. E sobre os sonhos ele sabe tanto como tu, mas o último que tive… ele não pode saber. Não até que eu saiba o seu significado.

- Eu guardarei segredo. Juro pela minha vida. – Alicia cruzou os dedos sobre a boca, mas Lara sabia que esta o guardaria até ao fim do mundo.

- Eu vi o noivo da Mayara. – Lara disse e Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- O que é que isso tem de especial? Ao menos era bonito? – Alicia perguntou com vontade de rir.

- Não teria nada de especial se o cara não fosse… - Lara engoliu em seco. - … o Darius.

Alicia ficou muito séria e Lara temeu que esta desse um berro, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu acho que não ouvi muito bem. – Alicia disse.

- Ouviste sim senhora. O noivo da Mayara era o Darius chapado. E pior é que ela o chamou de Darius. – Lara disse, desesperando-se com a reacção de Alicia.

- Credo esse gajo está em todo o lado mesmo! – Alicia exclamou. – Agora percebo porque não queres contar ao Jack.

- Não enquanto não souber porquê. Das duas uma, ou o noivo dela se chamava Darius e por isso eu sonhei com a aparência dele, ou…

- Ele é a reencarnação do noivo dela. – Alicia concluiu.

- Exacto. – Lara passou as mãos pela cara. – O que é que faço?

- Em primeiro eu continuo com a opinião de que a Mayara quer qualquer coisa. Em segundo, acho que devíamos espremer o Darius até sabermos tudo sobre o passado dele. – Alicia propôs.

- Nós não podemos encostar o Darius sem mais nem menos à parede! – Lara levantou-se.

- Como não? Fizemos o mesmo com o Norrington. – Alicia disse com naturalidade.

- Mas o James estava com amnésia. E o estado dele era de total pânico. – Lara observou. – O Darius não. Ele estranharia se fizéssemos perguntas sem mais nem menos. O melhor é ir com calma.

- Pois. Mas temos todo o direito Lara. Principalmente tu. És mulher do capitão. Podes interrogá-lo à vontade. – Alicia disse. – Afinal só sabemos que ele nasceu na Grécia, viveu na Inglaterra e que depois da viagem à Ilha de Páscoa se tornou num funcionário da marinha mercante. De resto, népias.

- Eu… - Lara coçou a cabeça. – Sei mais alguma coisa. Pouca, mas que pode ser relevante.

- E não dizias nada? – Alicia perguntou mostrando indignação.

- Eu não achei relevante. E além dos mais são factos que me fazem ter ainda mais pena do Darius.

- Credo mulher. Estavas boa para Madre Teresa de Calcutá! – Alicia exclamou. – Mas que factos são esses?

- Lembras-te quando andamos atrás da Mary em Singapura? – Lara perguntou e Alicia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Houve uma altura em que o Jack e o Gibbs foram verificar uma pista e eu fiquei com o Darius. Eu perguntei se ele tinha filhos e ele disse que não. Quando perguntei se era porque não queria, ele disse que era homem de uma só mulher.

- Nossa que romântico. Aposto que fez olhinhos para ti! – Alicia exclamou.

- Não comeces! – Lara protestou. – Ele disse que a mulher que amava tinha morrido.

- Oh. – Alicia ficou surpreendida.

- Triste não é? – Lara cruzou os braços. – A outra pergunta que fiz refere-se às cicatrizes estranhas que o Darius tem nas costas.

- Cicatrizes? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- Não me digas que nunca topaste? – Lara perguntou.

- Não. Achas que eu ando a apreciar as costas de outros além do Will? – Alicia perguntou com ar acusador.

- Oh desculpa. Talvez não olhes para as costas, mas para um tal deus chamado Hermes… - Lara botou a língua de fora.

- Tenho olhos na cara! – Alicia exclamou.

- Também eu! – Lara exclamou, mas a cara de Alicia fez com que emendasse. – Mas no caso do Darius eu só fiquei intrigada. E ele fugiu à pergunta.

- Estou aqui a pensar. – Alicia colocou os dedos sobre as têmporas. – Ele já quase deu a vida por ti. Se fores tu a interrogá-lo, ele descai-se de certeza.

Lara pensou um bocado e depois percebeu tudo o que Alicia insinuou. – Mas é que nem penses!

- Porquê? – Alicia não compreendeu. – Tenta perceber Lara. Ele está caído por ti e talvez isso se deva ao facto de ele ser a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara. Talvez inconscientemente ele se tenha apaixonado e por isso…

- Eu amo o meu marido. – Lara sentou-se na cama. – Desculpa mas eu prefiro não saber de mais nada do que fazer isso. E o Jack nunca me iria perdoar.

- Tu não o vais trair e afinal somos piratas! Fazemos coisas que… - Alicia calou-se quando Grace entrou.

- Trago aqui uma sopa para ver se ela acor… Oh graças a Deus a menina acordou! – Grace exclamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Foi só um susto. Ela já está boa. Até mais do que devia! – Lara exclamou, enviando um recado com o olhar a Alicia.

- Ah mas eu fiquei com o coração na boca! – Grace exclamou enquanto afagava o cabelo de Alicia. – Havia de ver a cara do menino Will! Coitado.

- Por falar nele, quando é que ele me vem ver? – Alicia perguntou com olhar pedinte.

- Espera até anoitecer. – Lara disse, enquanto se levantava. – Eu vou chamar a Lizzie. Ela também ficou aflita.

- E o traidor ainda aí anda? – Alicia perguntou.

- Por favor, Alicia. O James está se tentando habituar a esta vida. Dá um desconto. – Lara disse.

- Nossa, por esse andar o Thomas vai passar a ser um autêntico banana aqui dentro! – Alicia exclamou mas ficou séria de repente.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Alicia? – Grace perguntou não gostando da cara desta.

- Bananas! – Alicia exclamou, deixando as duas mulheres confusas. – Eu quero uma banana! Agora, neste preciso momento!

- Credo, nunca vi alguém recuperar tão rápido o apetite! – Grace riu alto. – Coma a sopa e eu irei buscar a banana…

- EU QUERO JÁ! – Alicia deixou-se cair na cama. – Sinto que vou morrer se não comer uma.

- Ok, eu vou lá buscar antes que te dê o badagaio. – Lara saiu rapidamente, considerando que talvez algum parasita tivesse entrado no cérebro de Alicia.

- Ela está melhor? – Elizabeth surgiu a correr e Lara sorriu.

- Sim. Mas dá-me a impressão que esta perdeu o juízo. – Lara sentiu Jack agarrar a sua cintura.

- Love isso não é novidade. Afinal ela nunca foi muito certa. – Jack disse sorrindo safado.

- É mas agora deu-lhe uma coisinha má por bananas! – Lara exclamou encolhendo os ombros. – Alguma novidade no mapa?

- _"Para esta chave encontrar, pelo fogo terás de passar"_. – Barbossa falou. – Se alguém souber o que quer dizer, aceito sugestões.

- Será que teremos de passar por uma barreira de fogo? – Thomas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Hum, não me parece. – Jack coçou a cabeça. – Seria fácil e óbvio demais.

- Talvez seja uma metáfora. Algo que se assemelhe ao fogo. – James sugeriu.

- Mas o que será? – Barbossa olhou o horizonte.

- Juntem as pistas: inúmeros perigos nos esperam, quem bater os olhos na fera irá ter um destino horrível e por fogo teremos de passar. – Lara disse. – Eu vou buscar uma banana e já volto.

* * *

Lara andou às voltas até encontrar uma banana. Ao subir as escadas ouviu barulho e decidiu voltar para trás.

- Você está sangrando! – Lara exclamou quando viu que Darius compunha a ligadura para que ninguém notasse.

- Não é nada. – Darius disse. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Como não? – Lara retirou a ligadura deste para examinar a ferida. – Eu vi você amarrando uma vela. Não ouviu as recomendações? Enquanto não sarasse não devia fazer o trabalho mais pesado.

- No mar não há lugar para tantos cuidados. – Darius disse, enquanto Lara regressava com uma nova ligadura.

- Sim, mas por causa disso é que a maioria dos feridos morre. – Lara disse, enquanto limpava a ferida no ombro de Darius.

- Acho que a maioria não tem a sorte de ter alguém como você para se preocupar. – Darius observou e Lara olhou nos olhos neste. No entanto desviou os olhos quando sentiu um aperto.

- Dê-se por feliz de estar num navio com quatro mulheres. – Lara disse.

- Cinco. Esqueceu-se da sua filha! – Darius exclamou e Lara sorriu. – Como está a senhora Alicia?

- Melhor. Aliás… - Lara terminou e pegou na banana. - … bem até demais. Deu-lhe desejo de comer bananas.

- Desejo de comer algo? – Darius perguntou. – Pelo que eu percebo do universo feminino isso não é um sintoma de…

Lara olhou para Darius e o pensamento que lhe assolou a mente fez com que arregala-se os olhos e abrisse a boca até ao chão.

- Não pode ser. – Murmurou.

- Você já esteve nessa situação. De certeza que teve os mesmo sintomas. – Darius sorriu e Lara colocou uma mão na testa sorrindo também.

- Sim, eu tive… - Lara riu. Lembrava-se bem quando obrigou Jack a procurar ostras quando foi acometida por um desejo incontrolável aos quatro meses. – Mas a Alicia desenvolveu febre. Talvez seja outra coisa. – Lara suspirou. – Eu não quero colocá-la num estado de ansiedade. Há muito que a Alicia deseja isso e se por acaso for falso alarme ela vai ficar… não quero nem pensar.

- Você é uma boa amiga. – Darius aproximou-se de Lara. – De certeza que vai tomar a melhor decisão.

- Nossa, eu sinto-me até mal. – Lara abanou a cabeça. – Preocupado com a Alicia e ela trata-o sempre tão…

- Eu não a recrimino. Afinal o estranho aqui sou eu.

- Que é isso. Você já se revelou muito útil. E por falar nisso, o Barbossa e o Jack encontraram uma nova pista. Se você conseguir desvendá-la ou pelo menos dar uma opinião.

- Vou tentar. – Darius disse. – Mas não vejo o que aquela ilha tem de estranho.

- Eu também não. – Lara disse.

O momento de silêncio que se seguiu fez com que Darius se aproximasse ainda mais de Lara ficando a poucos centímetros desta. Lara sentiu como se algo dentro de si quisesse sair cá para fora mas ao desviar os olhos para o anel que possuía, afastou-se. Jack dera-lhe aquele anel no dia em que Mary nasceu e isso dava-lhe a garantia que ter tomado a decisão de mudar de vida não tinha sido um erro.

- Eu tenho de ir. – Lara virou costas e subiu as escadas a correr.

* * *

Lara entrou que nem um furacão pelo quarto adentro. Alicia estranhou mas quando viu a banana foi como um cão atrás do osso.

- Credo parece que viste um fantasma. – Alicia observou uma Lara ofegante, enquanto devorava a banana. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu acho… - Lara levou as mãos à cara. - … Alicia eu acho que estou ficando louca.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu quase beijei o Darius.

Alicia engasgou-se e teve de respirar fundo enquanto Lara lhe batia nas costas.

- MAS TU ESTÁS DOIDA? – Alicia perguntou.

- Fala mais baixo! – Lara exclamou. – Eu não sei como explicar. Foi como se me ausentasse, entendes. Como se não fosse a minha vontade mas de outra pessoa dentro de mim. Já não é a primeira vez. E só não aconteceu porque das duas vezes algo relacionado com o Jack se entrepôs. Como se me chamasse para o meu verdadeiro amor.

- Lara… - Alicia engoliu em seco. - … eu acho que já sei o que se passa.

- O quê? – Lara perguntou receosa.

- Lembras-te que quando quase fui morta pela Éris, a Mayara encarnou em ti. – Alicia explicou e Lara desesperou-se. – Eu acho que talvez ela queira de novo o noivo e como o Darius poderá ser a reencarnação deste, ela aproveite e…

- Não, não e não. – Lara levantou-se. – Isso é absurdo!

Mary entrou no quarto e ambas as mulheres se calaram.

- Mamã, o pai quer te ver. – Mary disse, segurando o tigre de madeira que Darius tinha feito especialmente para ela. – Eles estão tentando adivinhar o caminho para o tesouro!

- Eu já vou. – Lara disse, sorrindo fracamente mas ao olhar para o tigre arregalou os olhos. – E eu acho que já sei qual a resposta!

********

**Continua…**

******

* * *

**

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo já que o próximo só saíra semana que vem. Quero esclarecer uma coisa. Esta história não está acabando. Pelo contrário. Vai ser bastante grande e não se admirem se chegar aos 50 capítulos!

Girls n'Rose: Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelas reviews! É verdade, o James foi mesmo... argh! Mas parece que ele se arrependeu. A Alicia... aceito sugestões para o problema dela... :P Quanto ao Darius... a Lara nunca trairá o Jack... mas sabe como é. A Evy também nunca o traiu e bastou aparecer um certo deus que já tascou dois kisses nela. Eheheh E vocêcontinua não confiando nele. Faz bem. Embora como você própria disse... Darius sem camisa... quem é que resiste (aí pra quem não aprecia Ewan McGregor até que aguenta. Mas acho que isso são casos raros)! Obrigada e Bjs!:D

Olg'Austen: Oi Olga! Obrigada pela sua review! Ai me desculpa o Jack ter dado um tiro no Darius... mas isso já era previsível. Jack não gosta quando olham para os tesouros dele! Já viu que a Lara quase não consegue perguntar nada ao Darius. Também quem o manda aproximar-se tanto... Não se você viu o meu post no nff mas eu avisei que alguém vai morrer. Só não posso dizer quem... Obrigada e Bjs!:D

Procura-se Hatake KaguraLari!

Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


	21. Chapter 20 Um tigre, 2 tigres, 3 tigres

**Capítulo 20: ****Um tigre, dois tigres, três tigres**

Ao entrar dentro da cabine dos capitães com Mary ao colo e uma trôpega Alicia atrás, Lara ficou estática deparando-se com uma confusão sem precedentes. Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Thomas, James, Darius e Grace protagonizavam uma algazarra infernal ao redor do mapa de Sao Feng.

- Credo, isto parece uma discussão no Parlamento! – Alicia exclamou arregalando os olhos.

- Jack. – Lara chamou mas este nem sequer deu pela sua presença de tão entretido em discutir com Barbossa. – Será que alguém me pode ouvir?

De novo Lara foi ignorada e sentiu vontade de correr todos à chapada. Para piorar, Alicia ria-se que nem uma tolinha sem saber de quê.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Grace perguntou.

- Só se os fizeres prestar atenção. – Lara resmungou.

- OLHEM AQUI SEUS MOLUSCOS RETARDADOS! A FESTA ACABOU. TOCA TUDO A OUVIR A LARA SENÃO SERVIRAM DE JANTAR PARA O RESTO DA TRIPULAÇÃO. – Grace berrou e um silêncio sepulcral invadiu a cabine.

- Melhor assim. Obrigada Grace! – Lara exclamou. – Posso saber o porquê desta algazarra toda?

- Digamos que ninguém se entende quanto ao significado do fogo como perigo para encontrar-mos o Olho-de-Tigre. – Barbossa explicou ainda olhando de olhos arregalados para Grace.

- Acabamos por nos dividir em dois grupos que apoiam teses diferentes. – Elizabeth disse.

- Ai sim? E quais são? – Alicia perguntou com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Bem… - Jack levantou-se e caminhou até Lara. - … eu, o almofadinha e a Elizabeth achamos que poderá ser algo relacionado com fogo mas não fogo propriamente. – Jack sorriu e Lara continuou com a mesma cara.

- O que ele quer dizer é que poderá ser um dragão por exemplo. Normalmente cospem fogo e estão sempre guardando qualquer coisa. – Thomas disse e Lara ficou pensativa.

- Será que teremos de cantar para ele? – Alicia perguntou sentando-se em cima de uma arca de madeira. – Naaaa, eu não vou me armar em Madonna de novo!

- Ela está bem? – Jack sussurrou ao ver que Alicia ria descontroladamente.

- Aquilo passa-lhe. – Lara disse, desconfiando que Alicia tivesse perdido o juízo. – Faz sentido, mas gostava de ouvir a outra opinião.

- Eu, Mr. Norrington e a Grace achamos que pode ser qualquer armadilha ou então algum vulcão. – Barbossa explicou.

- O tal olho pode estar rodeado de lava. – James disse. – Embora isso não me importe.

- Pois. Sempre céptico… - Alicia rodou os olhos deixando James mal-humorado.

- Não tem nenhuma opinião, senhor Darius? – Lara levantou o sobrolho e este olhou para si.

- Ele acha que não há nada de extraordinário nessa ilha. – Jack disse ao tempo que se sentava e Mary saltava para o seu colo.

- Não é isso. Apenas acho que ambas as teses são válidas. – Darius disse.

- Você é tão sem graça… - Alicia começou a rir novamente.

- Grace leva-a lá para fora. – Lara pediu.

- Não é preciso. – James levantou-se. – Eu mesmo me encarrego de levar a senhora Alicia.

- Oh que educado! Já viu que o seu sotaque britânico fá-lo parecer rei de Inglaterra? – Alicia perguntou enquanto se ria e James a conduzia para fora da cabine.

- O que é que ela tem? – Elizabeth ficou escandalizada com o comportamento de Alicia.

- Nada. – Lara mudou de assunto e colocou o tigre em madeira de Mary encima da mesa. – Lembra-se de ter oferecido isto à Mary? – Lara interrogou Darius e este engoliu em seco enquanto Mary tentava alcançar o brinquedo preferido.

- Sim. Algum problema? – Darius perguntou e Lara sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só quero dizer que você acabou por dar a verdadeira pista para o tesouro. – Lara sorriu triunfante, mas as caras de parvos fez com que rolasse os olhos. – Gente qual é a cor de um tigre?

- Às riscas? – Thomas tentou com cara aparvalhada.

- Caramba não me digam que nunca viram um tigre? – Lara perguntou escandalizada.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Jack exclamou. – Uma vez vi um dentro de uma jaula na Índia. É meio alaranjado com listas negras.

- Exacto. O fogo pode-se referir à cor do tigre. – Lara disse sorrindo. – Juntem as peças! No mapa… - pegou no mapa e colocou-o no centro enquanto todos se debruçavam neste. - … aparece a ilha. Junto estão três símbolos… - Lara apontou para cada um. - … um moai… uns olhos… e um tigre!

- Eu lembro-me desses gigantes muito bem. Não chegamos a saber o que significavam, embora nos dissessem que foram construídos pelos antepassados dos rapanui. – Darius explicou.

- Sim, mas como se explica o tigre? – Thomas perguntou. – Não existem lá tigres!

- Sim Thomas. Mas lembra-te que muito se passou até ao nosso tempo. – Lara alertou. – Pode haver algo dentro da ilha, escondido que realmente esteja relacionado com o tesouro.

- Por isso os olhos… - Jack sussurrou deixando os outros apreensivos.

- Como assim? – Lara perguntou.

- Love repara bem. Tu achas que é um tigre que guarda esse tesouro. A chave para o tesouro se chama Olho-de-Tigre, estes olhos… - Jack apontou para o mapa. - … eles aparecem nos teus sonhos, certo?

- Sim. – Lara engoliu em seco.

- Então love, a tua pista está certa! Olho-de-Tigre…

- Olhos de fogo… - Lara disse.

- Olhos felinos! – Jack exclamou. – Este tesouro vai ser canja. Se o obstáculo é um tigre então basta dar um tiro na fera e voilá!

- Jack… - Barbossa coçava a barba enquanto olhava o mapa. - … encontrar um tesouro nunca é fácil.

- Sim, mas se este só tiver um tigre protegendo-o sempre é mais fácil do que um cão de sete cabeças! – Elizabeth exclamou.

- _"Quem por infelicidade bater os olhos na fera, horrível destino o espera". – _Barbossa leu e Lara sentiu o seu sangue gelar.___ – _Achas mesmo que com um aviso desses será canja colocar as mãos nesse tesouro?

___- _Se alguém decidir enfrentar sem armas um tigre claro que terá um destino horrível! – Grace exclamou.

Lara sentiu a sua visão enevoar-se. De novo uma sensação de calor se apoderou de si e uma gargalhada infernal ecoou nos seus ouvidos.

- É melhor voltarmos para trás. – Lara disse e todos os olhares se centraram em si.

- Love será que foste acometida pela maluqueira da Alicia? – Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Mas tu ouviste Hermes. A Mary pode correr perigo e além disso… eu acho que a Mayara está me avisando de algo. – Lara olhou de soslaio para Darius mas este manteve-se impávido e sereno quando ouviu o nome da antiga princesa atlante.

- Lara… ela está morta. – Jack disse e Lara sentiu-se como uma autêntica demente.

- Ok. Nós vamos atrás desse tesouro, mas se algo correr mal eu juro que regresso a nado e levo a nossa filha comigo, Jack! – Lara exclamou fazendo Jack engolir em seco.

- Eu quero esse tesouro. – Mary reclamou e fez Jack sorrir rasgado.

- Estás a ver? Não sou só eu! – Jack exclamou.

- Ahrg! – Lara exclamou cerrando os dentes. – Não há nada mais casmurro que um bando de piratas!

* * *

_No tombadilho…_

- Ei, não é preciso agarrar no meu braço como se fosse uma criança! – Alicia reclamou soltando-se de James Norrington.

- Eu não a agarrei. Apenas a conduzi até ao exterior. Você não está em condições para ter um diálogo convincente. – James apoiou as mãos no parapeito e olhou a tripulação.

- Oh como se você fosse muito interessante. – Alicia colocou-se ao lado deste. – Sempre achei enfadonhas essas conversas inglesas cheias de formalidades e requintes.

- A senhora fala como se viesse de um mundo muito mais simples. – James observou.

- E claro que venho. No meu tempo as coisas são muito mais interessantes. Não é preciso pertencer a nobrezas e burguesias para se vingar na sociedade. E mais importante… - Alicia olhou para James. - … ninguém casa obrigado.

- Também sou contra o casamento por contrato, senhora Alicia.

- Por favor trate-me por Alicia! Não tenho idade para ser senhora embora seja casada.

- Como quiser… Alicia. Apenas o disse por uma questão de educação.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre a pirata e o ex-comodoro até Alicia o quebrar.

- Se você é contra casamentos feitos porque é que queria casar com a Lizzie? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu não… - James olhou-a sem conseguir responder. - … não era minha intenção obrigar a Elizabeth a casar comigo.

- Não?

- Eu falei com o Governador sobre os meus sentimentos na esperança que Elizabeth os retribuísse. No momento em que vi que ela não estava receptiva achei melhor não tentar mais.

Alicia começou a rir e James ficou estupefacto.

- Desculpe mas ela nunca iria trocar o Will por você! – Alicia exclamou. – Só alguém louco trocaria aquele deus do mar por um… - Alicia perdeu o sorriso quando viu que tinha magoado a sério Norrington. – Ups, eu não queria dizer isto. Mas sabe como é. Sendo casada com o Will…

- Eu sei que o senhor Turner levaria sempre a melhor. – James baixou a cabeça.

- Eu vou ser sincera. – Alicia chegou-se a este. – Se o Thomas não fosse meu amigo e da Lara, eu iria torcer muito para que você ficasse com a Lizzie. Afinal… - Alicia olhou James de alto a baixo. - … você até que nem é de se deitar fora!

- Existem mil e uma doenças tropicais nesta zona. O melhor é se curar depressa. – James aconselhou vendo que Alicia estava com ar esquisito.

- Caramba todos acham que eu estou doente! – Alicia exclamou alto, deixando a tripulação olhando para si. – Mas eu nunca estive tão bem na minha vida!

Alicia riu alto e caiu redonda no chão. Voltou a acordar quando sentiu que alguém a amparava. A visão enevoada permitiu ver que Norrington a carregava para o quarto enquanto as vozes de Grace e Lara se ouviam ao longe. Depois tudo ficou preto.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde…_

Lara olhou o navio que rasgava as águas pintadas pelo sol laranja. Franziu o sobrolho à medida que uma dúvida se apossava de si.

- Quantas viroses tropicais existem nesta área que possam provocar os sintomas da Alicia? – Perguntou a Jack.

- Ela pode ter ficado doida só pelo sol que apanhou. – Jack disse. – Acredita. Aquele calor tórrido na tua cabeça pode conduzir a estados…

- Não me parece. Tu ficaste três dias ao sol e continuas aqui. – Lara disse.

- Mas com uns parafusos a menos! – Thomas exclamou fazendo Lara rir, enquanto Jack ficava possesso.

- Eu ainda mato aquele… - Jack virou costas mas relaxou quando Lara o abraçou.

- Não matas ninguém. Prometes que não dizes nada se eu te confessar uma coisa? – Lara perguntou e Jack virou-se para si.

- Claro! Sabes que sou um túmulo. – Jack sorriu cafageste e Lara receou abrir a boca.

- Eu não acho que a Alicia esteja doente. – Lara disse e puxou Jack para dentro do quarto. – Aliás o mais certo é até ser algo que lhe trará uma enorme felicidade.

Lara olhou Jack com um sorriso mas desanimou ao ver a cara de pateta deste.

- Não me digas que ela vai ficar tão maluca que passará a vida a rir-se? – Jack perguntou. – Isso seria óptimo! Ao menos aquele insonso do Will iria ficar mais…

- Jack! Não é nada disso. – Lara chegou-se ao ouvido deste. – Eu acho que a Alicia está grávida.

- O quê? – Jack engasgou-se. – Mas como é que isso é possível?

Lara rolou os olhos. – Sabes muito bem como se fazem crianças, Jack Sparrow.

- Por isso mesmo love. – Jack disse com uma cara de completo horror. – Aquele molusco não pode ter dado…

- De novo? Se o Will fosse eunuco já todos saberíamos. – Lara sentou-se na cama com ar chateado.

- Também não é isso. – Jack ajoelhou-se aos seus pés. – O Will é capitão do Holandês e por causa disso ficou sem coração, certo?

- Sim mas ele está vivo. – Lara pensou o quanto isso era estranho.

- Love mas sem coração não há sangue e sem sangue… - Jack fez um gesto com o dedo e Lara levantou-se indignada.

- Francamente Jack! Isso é ridículo. Além do mais eu tenho certeza que a Alicia espera uma criança.

- De certeza? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- Sim. Quer dizer, ela tem alguns sintomas esquisitos que eu não tive mas os desmaios, os desejos. – Lara explicou.

- Sendo assim toca a dizer à futura mãe do herdeiro viscoso…

- Não. – Lara segurou o braço de Jack. – Eu não quero que ela saiba até ter certeza. Além do mais ela própria o saberá. Tenho a certeza.

- Quer dizer que somos os únicos a desconfiar dessa hipótese?

- Não. Eu falei à bocado com a Grace e ela também colocou a hipótese, embora ache que a Alicia contraiu algum vírus. – Lara fez uma pausa. – Eu até nem pensaria em gravidez se não fosse o Darius…

- O DARIUS? – Jack perguntou exaltado. – MAS O QUE É QUE ESSE ENERGÚMENO TEM A VER COM ISSO? Ele engravidou alguém aqui?

Lara ficou olhando seriamente Jack e depois soltou uma gargalhada. – Ele iria engravidar quem? Um monte de marujos bêbados e sedentos de sangue?

- Sou só eu que reparei ou também existem mulheres aqui dentro? – Jack estava a ponto de explodir.

- Sim, mas deixa cá ver… - Lara rondou Jack. – A Grace não tem idade e é comprometida… - Lara sorriu ao ver Jack botar a língua de fora. - … a Elizabeth só tem olhos para o Thomas…

- Mas que continua a ser um perigo público… - Jack assobiou e Lara mandou-lhe um murro no ombro. – Claro que eu já fiquei escaldado uma vez, darling.

- Por fim sabes que a Alicia era incapaz de trair o Will. – Lara concluiu. – Pára com essa implicância. Ele não fez nada de mal.

- Oh claro. Esqueceste-te que ele te idolatra. Não duvidava nada que ele te quisesse… – Jack protestou. – Mas eu ainda hei-de acabar com ele…

- Chiu. Estou farta de falar dos outros. – Lara calou Jack com um beijo, passando uma das melhores noites da sua vida.

* * *

Elizabeth abraçou Thomas enquanto via Will entrar apressadamente no quarto onde se encontrava Alicia.

- Eles amam-se mesmo. – Elizabeth constatou.

- Eles quem? – Thomas perguntou.

- O Will e a Alicia. O Will sempre foi um preocupado de meia-noite, mas com a Alicia é qualquer coisa de…

- Não são só eles. O Jack e a Lara dão-se às mil maravilhas. – Thomas disse enquanto carregava uma pistola.

- É. – Elizabeth suspirou. – Acho que é por a Lara entender tão bem o Jack. Nada abala aquele amor.

Elizabeth viu que Darius escutara a conversa e sentiu que este se inquietou quando falou de Lara.

- A Alicia desconfia daquele sujeito. – Elizabeth apontou com a cabeça e Thomas fixou Darius. – Acha-o demasiado misterioso e além do mais provoca ciúmes de morte no Jack.

- Deves estar a gozar? – Thomas perguntou rindo. – Ele até é bem simpático e desculpa, o Jack tem todas as razões para ter ciúmes.

- Ai é? – Elizabeth olhou ameaçadoramente para Thomas mas a crise de ciúmes foi curada com um beijo ardente.

* * *

Alicia abriu os olhos e quase sufocou com o abraço de urso vindo de Will.

- Oh Deus, eu esperei tanto que abrisses os olhos enquanto estive aqui. – Will sorriu ao ver Alicia acordada.

- Calma… eu estou bem. – Alicia sentou-se na cama. – Aliás, estou farta de cair para o lado e acordar como uma inválida.

- Não digas isso. Pregas-te um susto de morte. – Will acariciou a face desta arrancando um sorriso a Alicia.

- Eu já estou boa. Ajuda-me a sair desta cama. – Alicia levantou-se mas Will amparou-a quando esta cambaleou.

- Enquanto tiveres tonturas é melhor ficares deitada. – Will aconselhou. – Não te quero perder.

- Não é isso. – Alicia sentiu algo esquisito. Como um calafrio. – Will… podias me deixar um minuto sozinha?

- Como?

- Por favor. Eu preciso. Quase como uma necessidade. – Alicia abraçou este e Will saiu não dizendo mais nada.

Alicia passou a mão pelos olhos. Era como se tivesse tido um pressentimento de que algo iria acontecer. Uma necessidade de ficar sozinha invadiu-a e Alicia só quis ficar em silêncio.

- Desculpa ter feito com que pusesses o teu amado fora do quarto. – Uma voz soou e Alicia olhou para a figura envolta em luz que iluminava o pequeno quarto. Arregalou os olhos ainda mais não acreditando no que via.

- Quem… és tu? – perguntou meio a gaguejar.

- Eu sou tu. – A aparição disse fazendo Alicia quase ter um ataque.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo e sinceramente eu acho que está uma m****. Mas isso são vocês que me irão dizer. Para quebrar o clima, depois de quase ter matado leitoras quando coloquei a Lara próxima do Darius, aqui vai um momento Jack/Lara. Gente a Lara nunca iria trair o Jack... no entanto existem coisas que não se explicam né?**

**Girls n' Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pela review! Aqui tem a resposta sobre o perigo. Não se fiem na aparência dócil de um tigre... Quanto à Alicia, ela tá meio maluca. Será gravidez mesmo? E quanto ao Darius... não stresse! Já disse que a Lara ama o Jack mas poxa acidentes acontecem... mas ela ainda não beijou ele certo? Por isso não tema! :P Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Obrigada pela review! Tem razão: Madre Teresa foi uma grande mulher tanto fora como dentro da religião.:fato: Mas a Lara daqui a pouco vira santa de tanto defender o Darius. Como disse este capítulo tem Jack/Lara para não ferir os leitores (neste caso 99% que detesta o Darius). Mas gente se ele for mesmo a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara digam lá se não é um belo casal? (pronto me queimei de vez) Mas a verdade é que a Lara é do Jack e de mais ninguém ( me digam porque ando louco pra fazer um banner D&M :va:) Agora quanto a quem vai morrer... não digo. Isso vai ser surpresa... mas ainda vai correr muita tinta. Bjs!:D

**Procura-se Hatake KaguraLari!**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	22. Chapter 21 Esperanças e Desassossegos

**Capítulo 21: ****Esperanças e Desassossegos**

Alicia sentiu a sua cabeça à roda. Era como se tivesse entrado num sonho e a primeira coisa que fizesse fosse dar com um martelo na sua própria cabeça.

- Como assim, tu és eu? – Alicia balbuciou mas a resposta estava mesmo na frente do seu nariz. Uma jovem estava sentada aos pés da sua cama. Era exactamente como se Alicia estivesse olhando um espelho. Poderia dizer até que os seus pais teriam lhe ocultado a sua gémea até agora. Mas Alicia sabia que não tinha nenhum parentesco com o clone à sua frente.

De facto, sentiu-se até ridícula. Sempre se achara bonita mas aquela mulher à sua frente era tudo o que quis ser. O vestido sem mangas cor de salmão caía até aos pés e o cabelo escuro estava apanhado num grande rabo-de-cavalo ornamentado com pequenas pérolas. Para completar o cenário, irradiava desta uma luz intensa que ao princípio quase cegava Alicia. Concluindo, aquela mulher era a réplica de si própria no que deveria ser o dia do seu casamento.

- Não sabes mesmo quem sou? – A mulher falou e Alicia constatou que esta possuía a mesma voz que ela. No entanto, tudo era delicado naquela personagem perfeita.

- Eu devo estar mesmo maluca. – Alicia riu abanando a cabeça. – Talvez a Lara tenha razão e algum insecto me tenha ferrado e infectado e…

- Acredita Alicia Turner. Isto é tudo menos uma partida. – A mulher sorriu e Alicia continuou sem perceber.

- Se eu não estou maluca e isto é real, então como é que eu estou a falar comigo própria?

- Digamos que eu sou a tua imagem que existiu… há milhares de anos. – a réplica de Alicia sorriu ainda mais ao ver os olhos desta esbugalharem-se.

- Não pode ser… - Alicia disse quase num sussurro. - … tu és… ela? A… princesa Serena?

A bela mulher abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e Alicia ajoelhou-se na cama.

- Eu tenho uma princesa no meu quarto? Uma verdadeira princesa? Daquelas que passearam por palácios, que usavam vestidos lindíssimos e coroas brilhantes? – Os olhos de Alicia pareciam dois diamantes acabados de lapidar e polir.

- As pessoas tendem a florear essas histórias. – Serena disse.

- Mas… se eu sou a tua reencarnação, como é que estás aqui? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Isso é um caso complicado. – Serena sorriu. – Tu és a minha reencarnação física e também espiritual. Ninguém se lembra do que foi na vida passada, mas há casos raros, de quem tu e a Lara são exemplo. Digamos que eu sou como a voz da tua consciência, como uma luz que te guia pelos caminhos da vida quando estes se cruzam com o passado.

- Ah… - Alicia abriu a boca. - … não entendi.

- O que eu quis dizer foi resumidamente: eu sou o teu anjo da guarda. – Serena disse e Alicia finalmente compreendeu. – Cabe-me a mim, através da tua consciência e da ligação que inconscientemente tens à vida passada proteger-te e principalmente aconselhar-te.

- Mas porque vieste me aconselhar? Também vais dizer que estamos todos em perigo como Hermes avisou? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não. Mas digamos que te vou indicar o caminho que deves tomar nesta jornada. E irás ter um papel importante Alicia Turner.

- Nossa, basta me chamares de Alicia Turner para eu dizer que foste uma grande pessoa na vida passada! – Alicia exclamou.

- Acho que nem por isso. Tu não tens o poder de ver o passado, mas digo-te que a vida de princesa não é assim tão divertida. – Serena sorriu e Alicia notou que uma tristeza súbita passou pelo olhar desta.

- É, eu não tenho sonhos nem visões esquisitas como a Lara. – Alicia torceu o nariz. – Já agora, porque é que Lara tem poderes e eu não?

- A Lara não tem poderes. Ela apenas ficou com um sexto sentido apurado que lhe permite ter visões quando algum perigo está próximo. O que se passou em Salania, quando a Lara derrotou a Éris e quando tu conseguiste parar o tempo, foram apenas ajudas nossas. No entanto, a Lara está numa posição mais delicada que tu.

- Como assim?

- Tu consegues ver-me e falar comigo através da tua consciência. Mas a Lara por algum motivo não o consegue fazer com a Mayara. E isso pode ser perigoso. – Serena avisou. – Se a Lara não der ouvidos à minha irmã esta poderá literalmente encarnar nela, como aconteceu em Salania.

- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – Alicia fez ar interrogativo.

- Podes, mas só uma. – Serena sorriu divertida.

- A Mayara estava noiva, certo? – Alicia perguntou e Serena olhou distraidamente para o chão antes de responder.

- Sim. – Serena disse. – E já sei que vem outra pergunta atrás.

- Pois. Eu só queria saber se tu também estiveste noiva antes de… - Alicia engoliu em seco. - … morrer.

- Na minha civilização existia o costume de a filha mais velha casar primeiro. – Serena disse. – Quando Árias me matou eu nem estava noiva nem sequer apaixonada por alguém.

- Apaixonada? Não era costume os reis arranjarem noivos para as filhas? – Alicia perguntou surpreendida.

- Não em Atlântida. Nós é que escolhíamos o noivo. A única condição era ter a aprovação do rei e da rainha. – Serena explicou. – Mas digamos que eu não tive a sorte de encontrar um Will Turner por lá. – Serena piscou o olho e Alicia riu.

- Bem dito. – Alicia disse. – Mas eu pensei que no que toca ao amor, este duraria eternamente, mesmo depois da morte. Quer dizer que o noivo da Mayara não era igual ao Jack Sparrow? – Alicia perguntou aproveitando a onda.

- Não. – Serena disse. – Mas é melhor ficarmos aqui. Há mistérios que devem permanecer ocultos.

- Oh. – Alicia sentiu-se ruborescer. – Também não me interessa nada saber quem foi o noivo dela! Mas afinal sobre o que me vinhas avisar?

- Alicia, uma grande descoberta mas também um grande perigo se aproxima do vosso horizonte. – Serena começou. – Todos têm um papel nesta jornada, mas o teu será bastante importante.

- Como assim? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha com receio do que aí vinha.

- Tu terás o papel de grande protectora. Terás de proteger as grandes esperanças do futuro.

- Grandes esperanças do futuro? – Alicia ficou ainda mais baralhada.

- Aqueles que continuarão o vosso trabalho quando já não estiverem aqui. Tens de proteger a Mary Rose a todo o custo. Grandes dificuldades estarão no caminho do Jack e da Lara. – Serena explicou.

- Calma aí. Se algo nos acontecer, como é que eu vou proteger a Mary?

- Esse é o papel de uma madrinha. – Serena disse.

- Eu sei e nunca me negarei, mas o que quero dizer é que eu sou uma simples mortal. E tanto tu como Hermes falam de uma maneira que parece que vem aí o apocalipse! – Alicia exclamou.

- Não te preocupes. A partir de agora tu terás os mesmos poderes que eu tinha. – Serena disse e viu Alicia abrir a boca até ao chão. – O caminho até à Ilha vai-se encurtando e por isso mesmo perigos vão ficar à espreita. Vais precisar deles e espero que faças um bom uso.

- Eu com poderes… - Alicia continuava absorta e viu que a luz que irradiava de Serena vinha ficando mais forte. – Antes de ires, eu posso perguntar porque disseste eles, quando tenho apenas de proteger a Mary?

Serena levantou-se e antes de desaparecer sorriu enigmática.

- A resposta está dentro de ti. – disse, deixando Alicia sem perceber até que um nó no seu estômago se formou.

* * *

Lara saiu da cabine e deu com Will especado à porta do quarto de Alicia. Já tinha anoitecido e corria um vento frio.

- Porque estás aqui à porta e não lá dentro com a Alicia? – Lara perguntou.

- Ela ficou estranha e pediu para que eu saísse. – Will explicou com um ar ainda mais melancólico.

- Oh. Mas porque ela faria isso? Afinal a Alicia estava louca para te ver. – Lara estranhou o pedido da amiga.

- Não sei. Talvez quisesse descansar. Afinal já passou quase uma hora. – Will disse com certo nervosismo.

- UMA HORA E TÃO NÃO DESCONFIASTE? – Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Will, a Alicia está doente. Nunca deveria ficar sozinha e mesmo que o fizesse, uma hora é demais. Eu vou entrar.

Lara rodou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Tentou com mais força e nada.

- Alicia abre a porta, se faz favor. – Lara pediu com um certo tom nervoso na voz. Do outro lado não houve resposta.

- Talvez seja melhor ir buscar a chave. – Elizabeth aproximou-se. – Eu notei que estavas aqui à porta, mas não me quis meter.

- A chave está no lado de dentro e a Alicia não a fechou. – Will disse, rodando a maçaneta sem sucesso. – Além do mais, desde que fiquei… bom, vocês sabem, o meu sentido auditivo ficou muito melhor. Tenho a certeza que a Alicia não se ia trancar.

- Mas o que é que passa? – Jack perguntou ao juntar-se aos três piratas. – A Alicia cansou-se de vos ver e expulsou-os do quarto? – Jack sorriu mas ninguém se riu ou achou piada.

- A Alicia quis ficar sozinha e ao que parece trancou-se no quarto. – Lara explicou, tentando mais uma vez sem sucesso abrir a porta.

- Por Calipso, vocês são mesmo atados! – Jack exclamou. – Basta arrombar a porta e… AI!

- O que foi? – Lara perguntou quando viu Jack saltar depois colocar a mão na maçaneta.

- Como o que foi? Essa coisa está em brasa! – Jack agarrou-se à mão e Lara viu que este tinha-a queimado.

Os quatro olharam a maçaneta e esta parecia perfeitamente normal. Will colocou lá a mão e nada sentiu. Lara imitou-o e nada aconteceu.

- Estranho. – Elizabeth observou. – Acho que a Alicia colocou um repelente de Sparrow's!

- Eu não estou louco. – Jack mostrou a queimadura. Elizabeth rodou os olhos e deu um pontapé na porta que não se moveu um milímetro. O mesmo não aconteceu com o pé desta.

- Irra que essa porta está amaldiçoada! – Elizabeth exclamou enquanto esfregava o tornozelo.

Antes de haver explicações, os piratas ouviram um clique e a porta entreabriu-se. Lara não esperou e entrou de rompante. Ficou especada quando viu que Alicia dormia.

- Uau. Pela primeira vez na vida houve um milagre a bordo do Pearl. A Alicia dispensou o seu querido maridinho para dormir à vontade. – Jack apareceu por detrás de Lara e sorriu cinicamente.

- Ela não está a dormir. – Will disse e correu até ao corpo da mulher. – Está desmaiada.

- Eu disse que uma hora era demais. – Lara imitou o gesto de Will mas ambos se assustaram quando Alicia abriu os olhos e se ergueu subitamente, como se tivesse regressado de um outro mundo.

- O que é que se passou? Disseste para eu sair e… - Will passou a mão pelo cabelo de Alicia e esta olhou para si esbaforida. De repente um sorriso do tamanho do Mundo invadiu a sua face.

- Eu acho que a Alicia pirou de vez. – Elizabeth sussurrou para Jack.

- Só agora viste isso? – Jack perguntou no mesmo tom baixou mas sorriu amarelo quando viu que Lara o fulminava com o olhar.

- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA! – Alicia gritou tão alto que só Lara percebeu o que esta disse.

- O quê? – Will ficou mais branco do que era e Lara julgou que este ia caindo para o lado.

- Eu vou ter o nosso filho, Will. Eu não acredito que finalmente aconteceu, eu… - Alicia quase sufocou Will e saiu disparada para o exterior, deixando os quatro com cara de parvos.

- Eu… - Will levantou-se ainda abananado com tamanha descoberta. - … não sei o que dizer!

- Parabéns Will! – Elizabeth emocionou-se e abraçou este que sorriu fracamente. – Tu e ela merecem.

- Sempre tinhas razão, love! – Jack exclamou.

- Tu já sabias? – Will arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desconfiava. – Lara emendou e saiu atrás de Alicia.

Encontrou esta abraçada a Grace que chorava copiosamente. Lara olhou para Barbossa que se encontrava no timão e viu que este estava exactamente com a mesma cara que a sua.

- Ai eu nunca pensei ficar tão contente! – Alicia olhou para Lara. – Onde está a Mary? Eu preciso contar-lhe que vai ter alguém com quem brincar e… porque é que estão com essas caras?

Todos lhe tinham dado os parabéns. Grace matou-se a chorar porque considerava que iria ser avó segunda vez. Elizabeth exibiu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que o filho era seu e Thomas deu o típico abraço de urso. No entanto, duas das pessoas mais importantes para si estavam com umas caras que não condiziam com a ocasião: Lara e Will.

- Eu não estou com cara nenhuma. Aliás, parabéns Alicia e eunu… Will. Vão ver o quanto é bom mudar fraldas. – Jack sorriu abertamente e Alicia sorriu com a piada deste, mas continuava fixa em Will e Lara.

- Obrigada Jack. Não dizes nada Will? – Alicia perguntou beirando o choro e Will sorriu finalmente.

- O que eu poderia dizer mais a não ser que me fizeste o homem mais feliz deste mundo? – Will abraçou Alicia e esta beijou-o este por entre lágrimas. – Tu és o amor da minha vida Alicia.

- Eu te amo. – Alicia abraçou este mas sabia que a sensação de felicidade plena não estava completa.

- Oh Alicia é claro que eu fico mais do que feliz! Aliás até já desconfiava deste cenário. – Lara abraçou Alicia, mas a última notou que esta continua tensa.

- Mas a tua cara… - Alicia fez uma cara triste e Lara sorriu.

- Eu só fiquei preocupada. Esses desmaios e depois a gravidez. Digamos que estamos numa ambiente que não é o apropriado…

- Love, tu também estiveste grávida neste navio e o resultado continua a andar por aí! – Jack exclamou desarmando Lara.

- Tens razão. – Lara abraçou de novo Alicia. – Tens a certeza que estás mesmo grávida?

- Absoluta. – Alicia piscou o olho. – Depois conto-te.

* * *

_Uma semana depois… _

Lara olhava as pequenas ondas que se formavam à passagem do Black Pearl. A semana passara rápido e fora abençoada com bom tempo e ventos favoráveis. Segundo Barbossa mais uma semana e estariam na Ilha de Páscoa. Olhou para as escadas do timão e viu Mary ao colo de Alicia. Achava seriamente que se a criança que iria nascer fosse irmão da sua filha esta não estaria tão contente.

Alicia tinha-lhe contado sobre a aparição de Serena. Ao que tudo indicava, Alicia tinha sentido a presença desta e por isso tinha mandado Will para fora do quarto. Lembrava-se da conversa toda mas sabia que a tinha tido quando estava desmaiada, como se tivesse sido enviada para dentro de um sonho. No entanto, tanto Alicia como Lara tinham a certeza que Serena fora um sonho real.

Lara mirou o timão. Grace estava ao lado de Barbossa e Cotton tomava conta do leme. Jack estava ausente. Havia horas que estava concentrado naquele maldito mapa. O seu entusiasmo era tanto que a bússola havia funcionado de novo nas mãos de Jack Sparrow, mostrando o caminho para esse tesouro.

Já James Norrington revelava-se uma autêntica ajuda preciosa. Fosse por vontade própria ou por não ter alternativa, o seu conhecimento sobre as rotas dos navios da marinha inglesa e da EITC, tornaram-se úteis para fazer da viagem do Pearl algo sem sobressaltos.

No entanto, mesmo no caminho certo e com a alegria da gravidez de Alicia, Lara continuava com o mesmo desassossego dentro de si. Sabia que Alicia se arriscaria ao ir nesta aventura e por isso mesmo tinha decidido ter uma conversa séria com Will. Ele era o único que poderia convencer a amiga a não participar nesta jornada.

Mas se a sua preocupação era grande no que toca a Alicia, era ainda muito maior quando se tratava de Mary. Para piorar, o pedido de Serena fez com que Lara tivesse certeza que a sua filha corria risco de vida.

A única coisa boa era ter tido uma semana limpa de sonhos. Nunca dormira tão bem na vida e isso a deixava satisfeita e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Porque por muito que dormisse era só e apenas isso. Passava a noite a dormir e mais nada. Jack andava tão fixado nesse tesouro que passava as noites colado no mapa quando não estava ao comando do navio. E isso fazia com que Lara tivesse vontade de correr tudo à chapada por uma semana de "seca". Quando mais precisava de Jack, ele não estava lá.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra? – A voz de Thomas fez Lara sorrir.

- Não. Apenas naquilo que nos espera. – Lara disse enquanto Thomas se colocava ao seu lado fixando também as águas marítimas.

- Acho que quando queremos algo e vamos atrás, temos de estar optimistas. Não adianta dizer tudo bem e depois pregar o sermão do "não devíamos fazer isto e aquilo". – Thomas disse.

- Quer dizer que achas que eu não devia ter concordado com esta aventura? Que devia ter fincado o pé?

- Uma das alíneas do código pirata é que todos na tripulação têm voto na matéria. – Thomas explicou.

- Eu sei. E votei contra. Mas sabes como o Jack é. Leva todos com ele. – Lara voltou a fixar as águas.

- Sinceramente, na minha humilde opinião… - Thomas fez uma cara que Lara teve de rir. - … todos os tesouros têm as suas coisas boas e más. E todos eles têm o seu fundo de verdade e mentira.

- Queres dizer que devo esperar para ver? – Lara perguntou.

- Lara, Lara o teu problema sempre foi seres pessimista. – Thomas bagunçou o cabelo desta, fazendo Lara dar um murro no ombro deste divertida. – Relaxa e aproveita a vida.

- Definitivamente a Elizabeth fez-te bem. – Lara observou.

- Ah… - Thomas torceu o nariz. - … acho que tirei a sorte grande! – Exclamou depois, exibindo um grande sorriso de felicidade.

- Não te preocupa a amizade dela pelo James? – Lara perguntou. – Afinal ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela.

- Eu não vou dizer que não ligo para isso. Mas eu tenho a maior confiança nela ao contrário de outros e sei que não posso proibir a ligação que ambos têm.

- Tu és um bom homem, Thomas. – Lara deu um tapinha no ombro deste enquanto subia até à proa.

Desceu pelo parapeito colocando-se no seu local de refúgio mesmo na frente do Pearl. Adorava o bater do navio nas ondas e a brisa que naquele lugar se fazia sentir. No entanto, quando lá chegou deu com Darius sentado e distraído a esculpir algo. Não se mexeu. Não queria interromper este e daria meia volta. A ideia de este ser talvez a reencarnação do noivo de Mayara passou-lhe pela mente e não pode deixar de notar o quanto este era bonito. No entanto, na sua humilde opinião não pensaria duas vezes entre escolher Darius ou Jack em termos de beleza. Jack Sparrow era Jack Sparrow e a sua beleza exótica e misteriosa ganhava a todos os homens que já tinha visto na vida. Decidiu voltar mas o barulho de uma das traves de madeira a ser pisada traiu-a.

- Desculpe eu não a vi aí. – Darius levantou-se mas Lara fez sinal com a mão para que este se mantivesse no lugar.

- Não, eu não o quis interromper. Normalmente nunca cá está ninguém. – Lara sorriu amarelo e ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu aproveitei uma folga. – Darius sorriu. – Coisa rara quando se trabalha num navio. Claro que não é o seu caso e da senhora Alicia e senhora Grace.

- Não é bem assim. – Lara sentou-se ao lado de Darius. – Todas temos grandes papéis aqui dentro. A Grace, por exemplo. Lembro-me que quando eu e Alicia caímos aqui de pára-quedas há 5 anos, a cozinha estava entregue a um dos marujos e devo dizer que não era grande coisa.

- Não tenho dúvidas. Eu sei que a comida é feita pela senhora Grace e devo dizer que é das melhores que comi. – Darius sorriu.

- É, a Grace tem o dom de improvisar na cozinha, além de saber mil e uma receitas. É também ela que faz a lista dos mantimentos alimentares do navio, ajudada pelo Gibbs claro. – Lara explicou. – Acho que todos a consideram a grande mãe daqui!

- Mas não estou a ver a Alicia nem você na cozinha.

- Pois não. A Alicia vive connosco porque é impossível viver com o Will. Mas nem por isso ela é menos importante. A Alicia sempre foi perita em Geografia e é bastante útil nos mapas.

- Mas você é a mulher do capitão. – Darius disse.

- E por isso é que não fico parada aqui só no papel de mãe. Viu a quantidade de livros que existem na cabine dos capitães? – Lara perguntou e vendo o sinal afirmativo de Darius continuou. – Sempre amei História e ter acontecido o que aconteceu na minha vida permitiu-me ver o passado com outros olhos. Tento ler o maior número de livros e sempre que aportamos ando atrás das novidades políticas dos reinos. Isso permite saber quais os que andam em guerra e quais as manobras que adoptam no mar.

- Boa visão. Aposto que sabe bastante de manobras de ataque. – Darius disse.

- Sou pirata e tenho de saber tudo sobre a vida no mar. Esse não é um passatempo e sim uma obrigação que todos os flibusteiros e bucaneiros devem ter. – Lara disse. – No fundo, a única pessoa que faz o que quer aqui é a Mary.

- Ela tem sorte. Mesmo no meio de piratas, ela nasceu com pais maravilhosos. – Darius afirmou e Lara baixou os olhos para a peça de madeira que este tinha feito.

- Lindo golfinho. – Lara disse quando viu a peça e Darius passou-a para as suas mãos.

- Os guardiões do mar e protectores dos pescadores.

- É o meu animal preferido. – Lara sorriu. – Eu espero que não pense que quero ser coscuvilheira, mas eu estou farta de contar a minha história. Gostava mais de saber sobre a sua vida. – Lara mordeu o lábio e amaldiçoou-se por seguir o conselho de Alicia, porém em vez de Darius fugir, exibiu um sorriso simples.

- O que quer saber de mim?

- Ah, você disse que nasceu na Grécia mas viveu desde novo na Inglaterra. – Lara começou. – Eu nunca fui ao país que consideram o berço da democracia. Como é a Grécia?

- Um país maravilhoso. Lá é como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado. Como se a magia dos tempos dourados não se tivesse desvanecido. Além de possuir paisagens fantásticas. – Darius explicou.

- Devia ter sentido falta disso quando foi para Inglaterra. – Lara observou.

- Sim e não. A Grã-Bretanha pode ser mágica em muitas coisas. Mas os meus sítios preferidos são a Escócia e principalmente a Irlanda. – Darius disse e sorriu ao mesmo tempo que Lara.

- Desculpe a pergunta que lhe vou fazer e se quiser não responda, mas… a sua mulher … - Lara engoliu em seco. - … ela morreu de quê?

- Ela não era minha mulher. Apenas quem eu amava e que me amava também. – Darius desviou o olhar e Lara teve vontade de se esbofetear por ter mexido num assunto doloroso. Mas por um lado precisava tirar informações.

- Não sabia. – Lara fixou o golfinho. – Desculpe ter referido o assunto.

- Ela também amava golfinhos. Quando morreu eu estava longe, numa viagem. – Darius explicou.

- Oh. – Lara sentiu-se ainda mais estúpida. Não deixava de sentir uma simpatia e pena enorme por aquele homem e ao mesmo tempo o seu sexto sentido dizia-lhe que algo ia muito mal. Olhou em frente e levantou o sobrolho. – Parece que o tempo vai mudar.

Ao longe, nuvens escuras começavam a formar-se. Darius levantou-se e ajudou Lara, no entanto, este teve o cuidado de sair por estibordo para que ninguém notasse que estava com Lara. A morena guardou os pensamentos e depressa se colocou ao lado de Barbossa e Grace.

- Onde está o imprestável do seu marido? – Barbossa perguntou perscrutando o horizonte com o óculo.

- Continua trancado na cabina, eu acho. – Lara disse com ar desconsolado. – Algum problema?

- Dos grandes. – Barbossa passou o óculo a Lara e o que esta viu fez com que abafasse um grito. O que se formava à frente dos seus olhos era um autêntico pesadelo e uma onda de pânico invadiu-a.

Ao mesmo tempo ouviu a porta da cabina escancarar-se e Jack sair com ar de louco.

- ELE VEM AÍ! – O capitão mais novo exclamou. – O mapa mostra um Maelstrom a formar-se mesmo na nossa frente.

Lara olhou para Barbossa e para o marido. O ar sereno do capitão mais velho deu-lhe uma certeza. Eles eram suficientes loucos para passar no meio de um Maelstrom.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo. Perdoem-me se está enorme. Será que eles vão passar mesmo pelo meio de um Maelstrom? Espero que gostem!

Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pela sua review! Ai desculpe se eu acabo os capítulos na melhor parte mas sabe como é... há que manter o suspense! :D Ah eu não vou dizer o que os espera. Para agora só posso dizer que a Ilha está próxima e que para lá chegarem terão de passar por um Maelstrom. Será que se vão safar? aí a Alicia está grávida. Mas nem por isso ela ficará mais mansa. Ninguém pára Alicia Turner! :P Ah Jack e Lara é show! E agora ele anda tão ocupado com esse mapa... Obrigada de novo e espero actualização da sua fic! Bjs!:D**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Obrigada pela sua review! Ah mas a Grace é a maior diva. Com ela é tudo nos eixos! E desta vez você errou. Alicia está mesmo grávida. Agora, será que ela vai tomar mais cuidao e se resguardar ou pelo contrário, vai continuar tão maluca como é?:P É verdade, a história não se resume ao Darius, mas convém dizer que ele não é marujo qualquer (bico calado agora:D)... E a história dele é tão triste :paris: Mas será verdade? Obrigada de novo e espero actualização da Maus Costumes! Bjs!:D

Yasmin Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Não desespere! A aparição é na verdade a vida anterior da Alicia! Fico contente por estar gostando da história! Obrigada e Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	23. Chapter 22 Maelstrom

**Capítulo 22: ****Maelstrom**

Lara empalideceu ao mesmo tempo que via o redemoinho aumentar de tamanho. Era mau demais para ser verdade. Nunca pensou que algo tão "natural" lhe metesse tanto medo.

- Temos de nos afastar. – Lara gritou para Barbossa. – Ele vai acabar por nos sugar!

- Para qualquer lado que for, um Maelstrom daquele tamanho vai nos puxar para o seu centro. – Barbossa disse, assumindo o leme do Pearl.

- E você diz isso com essa cara? – Lara arregalou os olhos ao ver a serenidade de Barbossa.

- Love, estamos a menos de um quilómetro dele. O melhor é tentar passar pelo meio e rezar para que ele desapareça antes disso. – Jack disse envolvendo a sua cintura, mas Lara desenvencilhou-se deste. – Entretanto aconselho que a Mary vá para dentro. E a Alicia também. Poderá ser enjoativo andar às voltas e dado que ela está grávida…

- MAS VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? QUEREM UM SUICÍDIO EM MASSA E NÃO ME AVISARAM? – Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Hector… - Grace virou-se para ele. - … tens a certeza disso?

- Absoluta. – Barbossa acenou. – Esta tripulação já passou por um. E ainda estamos aqui.

- Eu não acredito. – Lara bufou e desceu as escadas. Ao passar por Alicia pegou na filha e pediu para que a amiga a seguisse até à cabina.

- Onde está o Will? – Lara perguntou e Alicia ficou com cara de palerma.

- Como assim, onde está o Will? – Alicia perguntou abanando a cabeça. – Sabes muito bem que ele está ausente por causa de… porque perguntas?

- Porque lhe iria pedir para bombardear o Pearl e principalmente esses malucos do Jack e do Barbossa. – Lara bufou. – Eles querem passar por um Maelstrom!

- O quê? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Não me apercebi de nada.

- Ora tu não te apercebes de nada há uma semana. – Lara colocou Mary no chão e começou a andar em círculos dentro da cabina. – Eles vão nos matar.

- Lara, eles combateram dentro de um. – Alicia disse. - Só acho estranho é formar-se um no meio do Pacífico e depois de um tempo fantástico.

- O Jack disse que o mapa mostrava o Maelstrom. – Lara parou subitamente. – Aconteça o que acontecer não saias daqui. E cuida da Mary.

Lara saiu para o exterior e imediatamente ficou encharcada devido à chuva. Tinham entrado dentro da tempestade. Olhou para o timão e viu que Barbossa sorria, irritando-a profundamente. _"Malditos Piratas"_, pensou.

- Jack. – Lara caminhou até ao capitão. – Dá-me o mapa.

- O que é que vais fazer com ele? – Jack perguntou, abraçando o objecto.

- Pisá-lo com os meus próprios pés, pegar-lhe fogo e atirá-lo ao mar. – Lara disse e viu Jack ficar horrorizado. – É claro que não vou fazer isso, seu… seu… - Lara bufou. – AI QUE NEM SEQUER INSULTAR-TE CONSIGO!

- Isso darling, é devido à minha magnífica aparência e poder de persuasão. – Jack sorriu safado e Lara arrancou-lhe o mapa das mãos.

- Não há hipótese de passarmos ao lado? – Lara guiou o percurso com o dedo. – Demoraria mais tempo mas seria mais seguro.

- Lara, eu não sei se reparaste mas… - Jack chamou a atenção ao mesmo tempo que o Pearl começava a ranger com o mar revolto. - … não há volta a dar.

- Mas Jack… - Lara engoliu em seco e puxou a sua melhor cara de pânico. - … nós vamos morrer!

- Sinceramente… acho que não. – Jack abriu a bússola. – Ela aponta mesmo para o centro do Maelstrom. Ora se para chegar a essa ilha maldita teremos que passar aquilo, é porque o caminho está certo.

Lara sacudiu o cabelo molhado e viu o navio inclinar à medida que entrava no redemoinho.

- Agarrem-se às amarras para não caírem. – Gibbs aconselhou. – Têm a certeza disto? – Perguntou olhando para os capitães.

- Absoluta. – Jack sorriu enigmático.

- ANDEM LÁ SUAS BESTAS! SOLTEM AS VELAS, DEIXAI QUE ESTE ESTAFERMO PROVE A RESISTÊNCIA DO MEU NAVIO! – Barbossa berrou.

- MEU NAVIO! – Jack berrou, entrando dentro da cabina.

- O seu marido é louco! São todos loucos. – Norrington observou.

- Oh obrigada por me avisar disso em momento tão "oportuno"! – Lara exclamou sarcástica. – Grace, bem que podias ter dado a volta ao Barbossa.

- Eu? Larinha, ele é doido… - Grace disse. - … mas eu confio nele a cem por cento em questões náuticas!

Lara abanou a cabeça e procurou Jack com o olhar. Este tinha desaparecido e Lara teve vontade de esganar aquele bando de piratas insolentes.

- Eu acho que devia confiar mais no seu marido. – Darius disse e Lara encontrou o olhar deste. – Afinal a sua fama percorre todo o mundo.

- Nem todas as histórias são verdade. – Lara disse, tentando parecer calma.

* * *

Alicia olhou pela janela da cabina. Sentiu um arrepio ao verificar que o navio fazia círculos em volta do redemoinho evitando ser sugado e ao mesmo tempo tentando sair dele. As mobílias tinham deslizado para estibordo e Alicia considerava seriamente a ideia de o navio poder virar com o peso. Olhou Mary a um canto da sala.

- Não fiques com medo minha princesa. – Alicia disse aninhando-se ao lado desta e abraçando-a. – Num piscar de olhos estaremos a salvo.

- Eu sei. – Mary disse numa naturalidade que fez Alicia franzir o sobrolho. – O meu pai vai salvar-nos.

- Nossa, tu adoras mesmo o Jack não é? – Alicia sorriu e afagou o cabelo desta. – Espero que o Will seja um pai assim tão fixe.

Alicia estremeceu quando a porta se abriu. Jack entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Preparada para entrar em acção? – perguntou, deixando Alicia sem perceber.

- Você está doido? – Alicia perguntou. – Quer dizer, você já é doido.

- Não querida cunhadinha emprestada. – Jack agachou-se e sorriu abertamente para Mary. – Eu nunca me arriscaria no meio disto se não soubesse como ultrapassá-lo.

- Oh, então porque é que ainda estamos aqui no meio? – Alicia perguntou semicerrando os olhos. – Eu sei que você tem uma na manga, embora não faça a mínima ideia do que será.

- Mas vai saber. Você nos salvará. – Jack disse e Alicia pode notar a quem saía a naturalidade de Mary.

- Ok, você endoideceu… ainda mais! – Alicia exclamou, levantando-se a custo.

- Não. Apenas sei quando utilizar certas armas e neste caso, você é a minha arma. – Jack sorriu triunfante, deixando Alicia ainda mais confusa. – A Lara contou-me sobre a visitinha da irmã atlante.

- E…?

- Segundo Serena, você teria um papel importantíssimo, certo?

- Sim, mas a proteger os miúdos! – Alicia exclamou. – E aqui estou eu com a Mary e… bem o meu futuro filho.

- Sim, mas ela legou-lhe algo para tornar essa tarefa muito mais fácil. – Jack arregalou os olhos e Alicia céptica ao princípio, começou a juntar as peças.

"_A partir de agora tu terás os mesmos poderes que eu tinha"_, um flash passou pela mente de Alicia, fazendo Jack sorrir ainda mais.

- Mas… eu não sei como usar esses poderes! – Alicia exclamou em total pânico. – Aliás, acho que foi uma partida da Serena. Não me sinto mais forte ou diferente.

- Normalmente deuses e princesas esquisitas não costumam brincar. – Jack disse. – E se ela disse para tu os usares…

- Sim, mas o que adiantaria? Como é que eu vou dominar um Maelstrom? – Alicia apontou para a janela e de repente, outra lembrança mais antiga assolou a sua mente: _"Elas as duas eram especiais. Tinham poderes. Serena tinha o poder de controlar o tempo e os fenómenos atmosféricos"_. – Oh Deus…

- Parece que não fui só eu a prestar atenção à histórinha contada pelo Hermes. – Jack sorriu de canto.

- Mas eu não posso parar o tempo, senão ficamos aqui presos. – Alicia explicou.

- É verdade, mas se você conseguir controlar um fenómeno atmosférico, talvez nos safemos. – Jack viu que o Pearl rangia cada vez mais e pegou na filha ao colo. – Está na hora.

Alicia saiu para fora. O seu sangue pareceu gelar quando viu o imenso buraco negro no meio. Olhou o ambiente e incrivelmente teve vontade de rir. Barbossa lá no alto praguejava e ria que nem um louco. Norrington estava com uma cara parecida com alguém que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Elizabeth e Thomas encontravam-se agarrados e Alicia não conseguiu distinguir se ambos estavam divertidos ou aterrorizados. Já Lara parecia o diabo. O seu olhar fulminava todos e se não fosse Grace a segurá-la, Alicia tinha a certeza que esta mataria alguém. Notou a proximidade de Darius e viu no meio daquela confusão a preocupação que este mostrava com Lara e isso deixou-a ainda mais intrigada_. "Talvez não fosse tão mau assim"_, as palavras de Will ecoaram na sua cabeça e deu consigo a sorrir.

Olhou Jack que se encontrava com Mary ao colo e aproximou-se do parapeito. As águas negras salpicavam o seu rosto devido à fúria da tempestade e da velocidade do Pearl. Respirou fundo. A verdade é que não fazia a mínima ideia do que teria de fazer. Quando em Salania conseguiu parar o tempo e assim derrotar a guarda de Éris, simplesmente não fizera nada especial. Apenas um arrepio gelado e de repente tudo estava parado.

- O que é que aquela maluca vai fazer? – Lara perguntou em desespero quando viu Alicia se debruçar no parapeito do navio.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Não soube dizer se o tempo parara de novo, mas deixara de ouvir a vozes da tripulação, o barulho das águas e os trovões. Abriu os olhos e fitou o céu escuro. Novamente não soube dizer como das suas mãos brotou algo brilhante que depressa se misturou com as águas, criando um caminho luminoso para fora do Maelstrom. Como por magia, o navio começou a ser arrastado por essa corrente subindo até ficar fora do redemoinho.

- Icem todas as velas. Temos de atingir a força máxima para conseguir sair daqui! – Jack exclamou, enquanto Barbossa dava exactamente a mesma ordem.

- Eu disse que o meu pai sabia a solução. – a voz de Mary fez Alicia sorrir, mas desabar no chão. Todo o seu corpo tremia como se tivesse em hipotermia.

- Deus do céu, a menina está bem? – Grace correu até Alicia, assim como Elizabeth.

- Estou. Foi só um momento de fraqueza. – Alicia colocou-se em pé e viu que o redemoinho tinha desaparecido. As nuvens começavam a ficar mais claras, indicando que a tempestade dava sinais de amansar.

- Tu salvaste-nos! – Thomas passou o braço pelos ombros de Alicia. – Foi incrível. Parecias uma autêntica heroína.

- Ah eu não fiz nada de mais. Só respirei fundo e… - Alicia foi interrompida por Lara.

- Os teus olhos ficaram brancos e foste envolvida por uma luz imensa. – Lara explicou. – Podes explicar o que foi isso?

- A sério? – Alicia abriu a boca até ao chão. – Uau deveria parecer uma daquelas feiticeiras com poderes… não me olhes com essa cara!

Lara batia o pé e Alicia revirou os olhos. E a última sabia porquê. Lara sempre fora super-protectora. Na escola, quando Alicia se metia em encrenca, era ela que a protegia. E aqui não era diferente. No fundo, embora diferentes, sabia que a relação delas era tal e qual de irmãs.

- Lara, podes abandonar a tua posição de senhora mandona que eu sei que estás aliviada por estarmos bem! – Alicia exclamou. – E sim, a Serena concedeu-me os poderes dela até chegarmos a essa ilha.

- Mas pode ser perigoso! – Lara exclamou e viu que ali no meio ela era uma incompreendida. Nem sequer Grace a compreendia. Será que não viam que podiam ter morrido?

* * *

_Um dia depois…_

Lara encontrava-se sentada na cama olhando o vazio. Quando Jack entrou, sentiu-se uma idiota.

- Ainda se sentindo uma Joana D'Arc injustiçada? – Jack perguntou com um leve tom divertido na voz.

- Não brinques. – Lara disse, sentindo o braço de Jack envolvendo-a. – Acho que vou acabar abandonada numa ilha de tanto me preocupar com vocês.

- É assim tão evidente? – Jack franziu o sobrolho e continuou o jogo. – É verdade love. Todos aqui estão pensando se amotinar contra você e jogá-la na ilha deserta mais próxima.

- Você não perde o jeito cafageste pois não? – Lara perguntou, olhando Jack na profundidade dos seus olhos.

- Desculpa, darling. Mas eu acho que essa tua preocupação é demais. Eu sei que as mulheres quando são mães ficam emotivas e existem certos dias em que não há como aguentá-las… - Jack começou com os seus tiques esquisitos e fez Lara sorrir, embora o escondesse.

- Estás dizendo que já não me aguentas? – Lara semicerrou os olhos.

- Claro. – Jack disse, com uma naturalidade. – Já não aguento viver sem ti, já não aguento ficar sem o seu corpo colado ao meu e principalmente já não aguento de tanto te amar!

Lara sorriu pela primeira vez desde a tempestade e beijou Jack.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse, enquanto enlaçava as pernas à volta da cintura de Jack.

Enquanto se beijavam, Lara tratou de tirar a camisa de Jack. Sentia uma urgência quase inexplicável de ser amada, de sentir o corpo de Jack roçando o seu. E quando os seus corpos nus se uniram, foi como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas e deixasse todos os problemas de lado, adormecendo tranquila nos braços deste.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo tinha-se passado até dar conta que Jack não se encontrava mais ao seu lado. Levantou-se a custo e viu que era noite serrada e navegavam sobre águas calmas. Levou as mãos à cabeça. Será que Jack não podia passar uma noite inteira ao seu lado? Às vezes desejava que Jack fosse apenas o imediato do navio e não segundo capitão. Vestiu apenas umas calças e camisa larga e entrou dentro do quarto de Mary.

A filha dormia tranquilamente. Alicia não estava. Encontrava-se no navio ao lado, curtindo o seu marido imortal e a recente gravidez. Lara deu consigo sorrindo enquanto cobria Mary e lhe acariciava os cabelos. Preocupara-se tanto com a amiga que não dera por ela desta ter-se tornado forte, determinada e corajosa.

Saiu para a noite desagradável e viu a silhueta fantasmagórica de Holandês. No seu íntimo sentiu um pouco de inveja. Will estava sempre disponível. Mesmo com um fardo daqueles, não largava Alicia por nada. Também era demais às vezes, mas ao menos estava ali.

Olhou para o timão. Nem Jack, nem Barbossa. As luzes da cabina estavam acesas. Deu um passo na porta mas estancou. Por uma noite não queria pensar nesse tesouro.

O convés estava quase vazio. Alguns piratas de vigia e o resto estava dormindo, ou jogando às cartas encharcando-se de rum. Sentou-se nas escadas e observou alguém que estava do lado contrário: James Norrington. Nunca viu aquele homem sorrir abertamente e no entanto, sempre que ele olhava para Elizabeth era como se o rosto deste se iluminasse. Lara sentiu pena de Norrington. A vida tinha-lhe sido ingrata e ao mesmo tempo clemente.

Talvez um dia, aquele homem incompreendido encontra-se a felicidade por fim. Lara sentiu frio e esfregou os braços. Ao mesmo tempo algo a aconchegou e viu que um cobertor lhe tapava os ombros.

- Está uma noite fria para andar cá fora. – A voz de Darius soou no seu ouvido e Lara sentiu o seu estômago se retrair sem explicação.

- Eu não morro pelo frio. – Lara disse e desviou os olhos deste. Algo aconteceu porque Lara sentia vontade de sair dali e ao mesmo tempo ficar. Era como se tivesse se dividido em duas.

- A senhora Alicia foi muito corajosa. – Darius disse.

- Deus, chame-a de Alicia. – Lara disse. – Nem eu nem ela temos idade para ser chamadas assim.

- Mas são ambas casadas. – Darius observou e Lara virou-se para este apercebendo-se que estavam próximos demais. E mais uma vez sentiu algo esquisito.

- Sim e não. – Lara disse e viu Darius franzir o sobrolho. – Eu e o Jack somos casados apenas pela "lei da pirataria". É um casamento simbólico. Não é válido para mais nada. O mesmo com a Alicia e o Will. Por isso aos olhos da justiça e da igreja somos algo como… amancebados.

- Eu não acho. – Darius disse e captou a atenção de Lara. – Quando há amor não importa que haja um papel ou não, porque ele não passa disso. O amor é o maior elo de ligação que existe.

- Você… - Lara engoliu em seco sem saber como dizer aquilo sem dar duplo sentido. - … é bastante romântico.

Darius sorriu e Lara teve vontade de se jogar no mar. Quando deu por si estava suando e não tremendo de frio. _"Na próxima eu levo o Jack à estica"_, pensou e vendo a iminência de entrar dentro da cabina dos capitães.

- Já o fui mais. – Darius disse e Lara notou que uma sombra de tristeza passara nos olhos deste.

- Desculpe. Eu tenho um jeito horrendo de sempre tocar em assuntos desagradáveis. – Lara levou as mãos ao rosto. Apoiou os cotovelos nos calcanhares. – É engraçado como o céu fica estrelado em noites frias.

- Eu costumava ficar olhando o céu durante toda a noite quando vivia na Grécia. – Darius. – Era como se cada estrela tivesse a sua história para contar.

- A sério? – Lara relaxou um pouco. – Há alguma história de que se lembre?

- Algumas.

- Conte-me a sua preferida. – Lara pediu e Darius olhou para si.

- Havia uma sobre aquela estrela. – Darius apontou uma estrela brilhante e Lara fixou-a. – Era sobre uma princesa.

- Uma princesa? – Lara olhou interrogativa para Darius e notou como o espaço entre eles ia ficando curto.

- Sim. Segundo a lenda, a princesa vivia num palácio e era bastante solitária. Passava os dias a ler e a amaldiçoar-se por vida tão monótona. Um dia, ela trocou de roupa com a criada de confiança e saiu para o mundo exterior. Andou todo o dia, olhando as ruas, a actividade das pessoas que ela apenas via de tempos a tempos. Mas acabou por anoitecer e ela acabou por se perder nas ruas. A certa altura, a princesa acabou num beco sem saída rodeada de homens com segundas intenções.

- Ela conseguiu se salvar? – Lara perguntou.

- Sim. Felizmente o rei deu pela sua falta e colocou toda a guarda real atrás da filha. Ela acabou sendo salva por um dos soldados que a levou em segurança para o palácio. – Darius fez uma pausa. – Isto foi só o começo da história.

- Pois você contou a história para a pessoa errada. Comigo, se começou tem de acabar! – Lara exclamou sorrindo.

- Muito bem. A princesa apaixonou-se por esse guarda, mas este não era digno dela. – Darius disse.

- Porquê? Ele tinha um passado negro? – Lara arqueou a sobrancelha e Darius sorriu.

- Não. Mas ele era apenas um soldado e ela uma princesa.

- Isso não era motivo. Se eles se amavam tinham todo o direito de ficarem juntos.

- E por momentos conseguiram. O rei era um homem bom e consentiu o casamento. Mas a princesa morreu antes. – Darius ficou sério e Lara lembrou-se de Mayara. Se esta tinha ficado noiva e o noivo tinha morrido como era tese sua e de Alicia, deveria ter ficado arrasada.

- Ela morreu de quê? – Lara perguntou.

- Segundo a lenda, ela foi assassinada aquando da ausência do noivo. Dizia-se que uma mulher gostava deste e a tinha morto.

- Nossa, que fim triste.

- Sim e não. – Darius disse, deixando Lara confusa. – Ela morreu mas os antigos diziam que se tinha transformado numa estrela. Está a ver o espaço que existe entre ela e as outras estrelas? Diz-se que ela se tornou solitária de novo e que espera o amor da sua vida se juntar a ela.

- E no entanto continua sozinha. – Lara observou. – Ainda não sei porque é que as lendas sobre princesas são sempre trágicas. Acho que já não ouvia uma assim, desde que era criança.

- Agora sempre pode contá-la à sua filha. – Darius disse e Lara sentiu de novo necessidade de se trancar no quarto.

- É melhor eu ir. Amanhã é um novo dia e se houver mais algum perigo à espreita é melhor descansar também. – Lara aconselhou. Entregou o cobertor a Darius e sem querer a sua mão roçou na sua. De novo, uma espécie de ansiedade tomou conta de si e a passos largos avançou para o quarto.

- O que é que se passa comigo? – Perguntou para si própria, enquanto se apoiava nos pés da cama. Olhou de relance para o espelho e o que viu fez com que abafasse um grito.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui está mais um capítulo e anuncio que no próximo a tão falada Ilha de Páscoa vai aparecer no horizonte! :) Enquanto isso fiquem com este e espero que gostem!**

Olg'Austen:** Oi Olga! Obrigada pela sua review sempre fantástica! É a Alicia além de grávida ficou super poderosa. Acabou salvando todo mundo! Coitada da Lara, acho que preocupação de mãe se estende para além da Mary. Mas ao menos pode relaxar nos braços do Jack... e nas histórias do Darius... e acabou vendo qualquer coisa no espelho que a deixou em pânico! A ver vamos... Obrigada e Bjs!:D**

**Yasmin Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Espero que goste deste capítulo e como disse, o destino deles está chegando!:D Bjs!:)

**Por onde anda Girls n'Roses?**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	24. Chapter 23 Mar Calmo

****

****

**Capítulo 23: ****Mar Calmo**

_Dois dias depois…_

Barbossa sentia o seu sangue ferver. Aquele verme do Sparrow rondava-o à mais de uma hora sem dizer nada. A sua presença e o seu ar de louco, pensando em tudo e nem sequer dando uma dica quanto ao mapa, fazia Barbossa ter vontade de o jogar borda fora.

- QUERES PARAR DE ANDAR DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO, SUA LESMA RETARDADA? – Barbossa berrou assustando Jack.

- Credo zombie, a noite correu mal? – Jack perguntou olhando o mais velho.

- Cala a boca, seu desmiolado. – Barbossa ameaçou. – Se não queres ajudar a porta está mesmo ali e eu terei imenso gosto em te ajudar a sair por ela.

Jack olhou com ar assassino o macaco do capitão mais velho enquanto este pulava e gritava, gozando descaradamente com a sua cara.

- Ajudar em quê? Estamos quase chegando. O mapa não mostra mais nada no caminho. Agora é esperar. – Jack observou.

- Estranho. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – O mar está calmo. Calmo demais.

- Melhor assim. Não quero levar com outro capricho da natureza em cima. – Jack disse olhando o horizonte pelas grandes janelas. – Qual é a razão para alguém não se querer ver ao espelho?

- O que é que isso tem de importante? – Barbossa olhou o mais novo de soslaio e viu que algo preocupava Jack.

- A Lara tapou o espelho do quarto e nem sequer pode ouvir falar em espelhos. – Jack disse, mas calou-se quando viu Grace entrar.

- As canecas de rum. – Grace posou-as na mesa. – E vejam se levantam o rabo das cadeiras porque a tripulação está inquieta.

- Porquê? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Acham que o mar está demasiado calmo. Acham que algo vai acontecer. – a mulher explicou.

- Tolos supersticiosos. – Barbossa deixou escapar e tornou a olhar o mapa.

- Por onde anda a Lara? – Jack perguntou a Grace.

- Lá fora com a Mary e trocando conversa com o menino Thomas. – Grace disse, saindo em seguida.

- Aquele almofadinha. – Jack fechou a cara. – Não se pode contentar com a especialista em beijos mortais de serviço!

- Dizias tu que não compreendias porque a Lara não se pode ver ao espelho? – Barbossa perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

- O que é que tu percebes de mulheres? Elas são esquisitas por natureza. Ela anda deprimida. Só lhe dá para se afastar.

- Oh eu lembro-me de uma cena dessas! Há cinco anos atrás.

- O quê? – Jack engasgou-se com o rum. – Não é nada disso. Tenho a certeza que grávida, ela não está.

- Também não é crise de meia-idade. – Barbossa riu alto. – Talvez se tenha enchido de ti.

Jack endureceu o olhar. – Qual mulher se atreveria a trocar-me por outro homem?

Barbossa nada disse mas continuou a rir. – Miss Swann não pensou duas vezes ao casar com o capitão Turner.

- Capitão Turner. – Jack desdenhou. Depois um pensamento obscuro passou-lhe pela mente. – Deve ser só uma fase esquisita típica de mulheres.

* * *

Elizabeth observou Thomas falando com Lara. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas acalmou-se quando James se colocou a seu lado.

- O tempo está esquisito. – Norrington observou.

- Como? Está sol e o mar parece um lago. – Elizabeth levantou o sobrolho.

- Pergunto-me se dava apenas atenção para as histórias de piratas que lhe contavam quando viajava. – James disse com um sorriso sincero. – O mar revolto é terrível, mas nunca se deve confiar na calmaria.

- Falando assim, bem que me apercebi de um certo clima pesado. – Elizabeth disse e passou a mão pelo pescoço.

- Não vai ter com o seu marido? – James perguntou.

- James quantas vezes já disse: eu não sou casada. – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Vive junta, faz vida de casal… sinceramente não vejo diferença. – James disse e sentiu-se tremer por dentro quando Elizabeth colocou a mão no seu braço.

- Eu não penso assim. É claro que eu amo… - Elizabeth sentiu-se mal por dizer aquilo na frente de James. - … o Thomas. Mas depois do Will, jurei nunca mais casar. Para mim, o casamento é mais uma obrigação do que uma prova de amor.

- Nunca daríamos certo então? – James perguntou, disfarçando a tristeza com um sorriso.

- Eu não posso responder a isso. – Elizabeth disse, enquanto se retirava para junto de Thomas.

* * *

- A Lara não estava aqui? – Elizabeth disse, enquanto Thomas brincava com Mary.

- Ela foi "tomar ar". – Thomas fez um gesto com a cabeça e Lizzie viu Lara se apoiando no parapeito do navio. – Não sei dizer, mas algo está deixando a Lara esquisita.

- É… já tinha reparado. – Elizabeth franziu o sobrolho. – Eu acho que ela anda preocupada com essa ilha. Sei lá. O Hermes disse que a Mary corria perigo. – Elizabeth falou baixo enquanto afagava o cabelo da herdeira Sparrow. – E depois a Alicia. Acho que a Lara não acredita que esta possa entrar na corrida de um tesouro… grávida.

- Isso é ridículo. – Thomas disse. – A Lara esteve grávida quando passou pelos momentos mais perigosos da vida dela. Não. Eu acho que é algo que a Lara não quer que se saiba.

* * *

Lara olhou os seus dedos. Tremiam como varas verdes. Há dois dias que se sentia bastante mal, mas não havia dito a ninguém. Nem a Jack, nem a Alicia, nem sequer a Grace. Não era um mal-estar físico, mas quase como uma dor na alma que não sabia explicar. Havia momentos em que se sentia desfalecer, mas tornava a vir a si. O que tinha visto no espelho aterrorizava-a. Mandara tapar o único espelho que tinha no quarto e evitava olhar para algo que reflectisse a sua imagem. Mesmo apoiada no parapeito, tentava não olhar as águas calmas por baixo de si.

- Tu podes enganar todo mundo ou então tentar esconder de toda a gente, mas eu sei que algo se passa contigo. – Alicia colocou-se ao lado de Lara.

- Impressão tua. – Lara sorriu. – É só preocupação. Será que vai aparecer mais algum perigo?

- Vai. – Alicia disse com naturalidade. – Sexto sentido de grávida é muito poderoso sabias?

- Só tu para fazeres piadas das situações. – Lara rolou os olhos.

- Mas é verdade. – Alicia disse. – Eu perguntei ao Barbossa mas ele disse que nada apareceu no mapa. Mas alguma coisa nos vai tentar impedir de chegar à Ilha.

- Falando assim até metes medo. – Lara disse. – Tem cuidado ou ainda acabas ficando igual à Tia Dalma.

- Até que não era má ideia. Todos me temeriam. – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Você aí, chegue aqui!

Lara virou-se para ver quem Alicia tinha chamado e sentiu de novo o seu estômago dando uma volta.

- Quando passou por aqui viu alguma coisa de estranho? – Alicia nem sequer esperou Darius dizer nada.

- Não. Já tinha dito que a viagem foi tranquila. – Darius disse.

- Mas você só passou por este mesmo caminho no regresso. Eu sei… - Alicia semicerrou os olhos. - … que para chegar à Ilha, utilizou-se a rota contrária.

- Também já tinha dito isso. – Darius continuava sem entender e a sua calma inocente estava irritando Alicia.

- Eu soube que o principal navio trouxe alguém ferido da Ilha de Páscoa e…

- Um dos nossos homens ficou ferido depois de cair numa armadilha rapanui. E se vai perguntar se trouxemos algum indígena é verdade. – Darius disse e deixou Alicia sem conseguir responder.

- Estavas melhor calada. – Lara falou entre dentes.

- Eu ainda hei-de descobrir o seu "segredo obscuro". – Alicia disse com um dedo no ar e retirando-se.

- Não ligue para o que a Alicia diz. As hormonas dela estão todas trocadas. – Lara apoiou o cotovelo no parapeito e passou a mão pela cara, fixando depois o horizonte.

- Passasse alguma coisa no seu íntimo. – Darius disse e Lara sentiu-se como uma presidiária no corredor da morte. – Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não claro que não! – Lara virou-se para encarar este e sentiu de novo as pernas bambas. – Porque pergunta isso?

- Porque noto que me tem evitado. Eu cumprimento-a e você passa a correr como se tivesse medo de mim. – Darius disse e Lara engoliu em seco ao perder-se nos olhos claros deste.

- Impressão sua. – Lara sorriu nervosa. – Eu ando meia despassarada e acabo ficando maldisposta. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Não é coisa que possa fazer. Desde o primeiro dia em que a vi que me preocupo com você. – Darius aproximou-se ainda mais e Lara quase caiu abaixo do parapeito se este não a agarra-se pela cintura. – Desculpe, não era minha intenção…

- Eu preciso encarecidamente de ver o meu marido! – Lara exclamou desenvencilhando-se de Darius e andando em passo acelerado até à cabina.

Sentiu o seu coração sair pela boca. Sabia que estava a mudar, que algo dentro de si estava diferente. O mais estranho era que continuava a mesma Lara, amando Jack como no primeiro dia em que beijou este, mas quando ficava ao pé de Darius era como se algo quisesse sair e quase não se conseguisse controlar. Não queria juntar as peças. Sabia que o seu reflexo não era mais o mesmo. Só queria que ela a deixasse em paz.

O seu maior medo era esse. Ela era a reencarnação de Mayara e Darius era possivelmente a reencarnação do noivo desta e o cenário que se formava na sua mente era desolador. Alicia tinha a tese de que Darius gostava de si. Lara achava ridículo. Darius era apenas simpático, educado, encantador, lindo… _"Pára de pensar nisso"_, Lara escondeu-se no vão das escadas do convés.

E como sempre, Alicia achava que Darius por ser a reencarnação do noivo de Mayara teria se apaixonado pela reencarnação desta. Se fosse verdade, o seu maior pesadelo podia ter começado. Será que o que Mayara sentia, também a atingia?

- Ahrg! – Lara agarrou nos cabelos. – Porque é que ela simplesmente não aparece como fez Serena? Será assim tão covarde essa princesa de nariz arrebitado que não possa ter uma conversa de mulher para mulher?

- Falando sozinha? – A pergunta fez Lara saltar e ficar com ar esgazeado ao olhar para Jack que acabara de sair da cabina.

Lara não esperou e atacou o pescoço do seu capitão, beijando-o como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

- Nossa, vais-me dizer em que dia é que te dá esses ataques para eu me preparar! – Jack sorriu cafageste.

- Cala-te e beija-me. – Lara falou quase numa ordem e não esperou Jack acatá-la.

- Por Júpiter, vejam lá a decência. – Barbossa saiu e ficou estarrecido com a cena.

- Invejoso! – Jack exclamou.

Quando viu que toda a tripulação estava de olhos pregados em si, Lara recompôs-se. Pelo menos sabia que o fogo entre si e Jack não havia sequer abrandado. Talvez fosse impressão sua e nada tivesse mudado.

- Bem onde está a minha filhota rebelde e querida? – Jack perguntou.

- Acho que com Elizabeth e Thomas. – Lara disse vendo que esta não se encontrava onde pensava. – Talvez com a Alicia…

- O QUE É QUE DEU NESSA CACHOPA? – Grace berrou e todos correram para o parapeito.

Inexplicavelmente Mary estava sentada numa espécie de rocha que acompanhava o movimento lento do navio.

- Como é que tu foste parar aí? – Jack disse, subindo no parapeito e preparando-se para saltar.

- O meu amigo trouxe-me para brincar com ele. – Mary sorriu.

- Amigo? Que amigo? – Alicia perguntou aquilo que todos pensavam.

- Ele! – Mary apontou para a frente e ninguém viu nada. No mesmo instante, algo emergiu das águas paradas e todos puderam constatar uma cabeça e um pescoço se elevar, fixando a tripulação do navio.

- MÃE DO CÉU! – Lara exclamou caindo redonda no chão.

A tripulação ficou em silêncio e estática enquanto via a criatura à sua frente. O pescoço da criatura tinha a altura do mastro principal do Pearl e a cabeça oval. Sobressaíam os dentes rombos e os olhos azuis topázio. A criatura olhou a tripulação e olhou Mary sentada no seu dorso. Depois começou a ser mover, deixando o navio para trás.

- Querem ver que viemos ter ao lago da Nessie? – Thomas perguntou.

- NESSIE? AQUELA GIRAFA AMBULANTE LEVA A MINHA MENINA! – Grace acertou um murro no braço de Thomas.

- Estamos à espera de quê? – Jack gritou. – Toca a ir atrás desse monstro, antes que mergulhe e leve a Mary atrás.

- Eu não sei se reparou, Mr. Sparrow. – Norrington disse com ar natural. – Mas o vento parou.

Efectivamente, além do mar se parecer agora com um lago e o sol queimar a pele, o vento tinha parado e as velas encontravam-se imóveis.

- ALGUÉM SALVE A MINHA FILHA! – Lara exclamou, acordando e quase se atirando ao mar.

- Calma, love. – Jack agarrou nesta. – Nós vamos salvá-la, mas qualquer passo errado pode ser o seu fim.

- E tu dizes isso com essa cara? – Lara perguntou desabando nos braços de Jack. – Como é que ela foi ali parar?

- Sabes como ela é. – Alicia disse. – A Mary não pode ver animais. Talvez aquele dinossauro ou o que seja, possa ser amigável!

- Coloquei os remos para fora. Não é o vento que vai parar o meu navio. – Barbossa ordenou e a tripulação tropeçou ao tentar organizar-se. – Daqui a nada estaremos com essa diabinha de novo aqui.

* * *

Enquanto o Pearl avançava através da força humana em direcção ao relaxado animal, Lara tinha-se colocado na proa com a companhia de Jack.

- Só mesmo eu para escolher-te a ti como pai dos meus filhos! – Lara exclamou.

- Oh, que eu saiba foi a senhorita que me veio ter aos braços! – Jack exclamou de novo. – Podia ter fugido antes que acontecesse o inevitável. – Jack riu cafageste e Lara teve vontade de lhe pregar um estalo.

- Tenho pena dos teus pais. Se eras assim quando pequeno, eles não tinham mãos a medir. – Lara observou.

- O meu pai nunca se preocupou muito. A arte de escapar e sobreviver está no sangue dos Sparrow. – Jack explicou. – A minha mãe não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso.

Lara percebeu que tinha metido água. Jack nunca falara abertamente sobre os seus pais. Dissera que a sua mãe era lindíssima, mas tinha morrido quando ainda era pequeno. Mordeu o lábio e colou-se a Jack.

- Desculpa querido. – Lara abraçou-se a este e enterrou a cabeça no seu pescoço. – Eu não queria…

- Eu sei. – Jack agarrou esta e notou que a distância entre o navio e o monstro tornava-se maior. Mary continuava serena brincando no dorso do grande animal. – Assim não vai dar.

Jack subiu até ao convés e colocou-se ao lado de Barbossa.

- O navio está perdendo velocidade. – Jack observou.

- Sabes, é o que dá ter uma tripulação de tartarugas! – Barbossa exclamou. – Mas nada se pode fazer sem vento.

Jack mirou o ambiente. A maioria da tripulação unia forças tentando remar em direcção ao monstro. Até Thomas, Elizabeth e James Norrington se tinham juntado na jornada. Alicia colocara-se ao lado de Lara, assim como Grace e Jack viu uma vela se acender em cima da sua cabeça, sorrindo abertamente.

- Querida senhora molusco, será preciso eu estar sempre avisando que possui poderes que nos podem tirar de aflições como esta? – Jack chegou-se até Alicia.

- Chamas-me isso de novo e arrebento-te esses dentes todos, fazendo depois um colar com os de ouro. – Alicia olhou soturna para Jack.

- Credo, você é perigosa. – Jack levou a mão à própria boca.

- Eu não vejo como possa ajudar. Afinal não há tempestade, pelo contrário. – Alicia encolheu os ombros.

- Mas é claro que podes! – Lara exclamou. – Se controlas o tempo, podes fazer algo.

Alicia pensou um bocado e mirou as velas. "_Fazia jeito uma lufada de ar_", pensou e sentiu-se de novo a gelar por dentro. No mesmo instante, um vento agradável soprou inflando as velas negras.

- Bestial! – Jack correu desajeitado ordenando que dessem velocidade ao navio.

- Gostava de me ver ao espelho quando fico assim. – Alicia disse.

- Sinceramente, acho que darias cabo do espelho. Ficas uma autêntica bruxa de Avalon. – Lara arregalou os olhos.

Alicia ficou matutando no assunto e depois sorriu. – Ah eu sou poderosa!

Com o vento favorável e mais a força humana, o Black Pearl cedo alcançou o grande animal. Sentindo-se encurralado, o monstro olhou para trás e mergulhou a cabeça.

- Ele vai mergulhar! A Mary vai ser arrastada para o fundo. – Lara susteve a respiração.

Alicia sentiu-se de novo hirta e passado uma fracção de segundos tudo estava parado. Olhou para a tripulação. A mesma situação que passara em Salania tinha-se repetido. Tinha parado o tempo, mas ao contrário do episódio anterior, sabia exactamente o que fazer.

Passou por todos e passou uma perna para o lado exterior do navio. Desceu pelo casco até estar a uma distância segura da água. Ao saltar para dentro do mar, notou que este estava anormalmente quente. Nadou até à proa do navio. Este encontrava-se parado nas águas calmas. O monstro estava a menos de cem metros e Alicia nadou até ao dorso deste.

Mary estava de joelhos, hirta, olhar fixo no vazio. Alicia sentou-se no dorso do animal e respirou fundo. Nadar não era o seu forte. Quando tinha optado por viver com Will, teve de se virar. Este ensinara-a a nadar melhor e Alicia sentia-se orgulhosa. Se bem que também a deixava maravilhada ao recordar momentos dentro de água que… deixem para lá.

Pegou em Mary e notou que esta era como um peso morto. Nadou com maior dificuldade até ao navio. Seria quase impossível ter forças para subir até ao convés. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ouviu vozes e compreendeu que a paragem temporal se tinha desfeito.

- Ele mergulhou! Onde está a Mary? – Lara perguntou em pânico.

- Alguém me pode ajudar, ao invés de entrarem todos em paranóia? – Alicia gritou e viu Pintel e Raguetti espreitarem para a água.

- Como é que você está aí? – Pintel perguntou. – Ainda agora eu a vi aqui!

- Cala a boca e ajuda-me a subir. – Alicia disse. – Tenho a Mary comigo.

Os piratas arregalaram os olhos quando viram a pequena acenar e trataram de as resgatar.

- Está tudo bem. – Alicia disse, ofegante, quando chegou ao tombadilho. – Só que esta petiz tem de aprender a avisar antes de se lançar atrás de um monstro.

- Ele era meu amigo. – Mary disse amuando.

- Pois quando quiseres um animal de estimação, diz e nós arranjamos-te algo mais seguro. – Lara disse tomando a filha no colo. – Um cão ou um gato, por exemplo.

- Não quero. – Mary disse com lágrimas nos olhos. No mesmo instante, o macaco Jack subiu ao ombro desta.

- Vês? Sempre tens um amiguinho aqui. – Lara sorriu.

- E sempre podemos arranjar um peixe. Afinal não faltam por aqui. – Jack sorriu, mas todos olharam para si sem achar piada.

* * *

Lara caminhou até Darius. Algo no horizonte prendia a sua atenção.

- Você parece apreensivo. – Lara disse. – Acho que o perigo já passou. No entanto estou seriamente a pensar amarrar Mary a um dos pés da cama. Aquela miúda não me dá descanso.

- A si e ao Jack. – Darius disse, continuando fixo no horizonte.

- É. Mas ele é menos despreocupado. – Lara disse, sorrindo ao ver Mary às cavalitas do pai.

- Talvez seja a maneira de ele lidar com a situação. Mas não me parece que seja menos despreocupado que você. – Darius olhou para Lara.

- Talvez. – Lara sorriu. – Só me apetecia pisar terra firme, descansar um pouco.

- Vai poder fazê-lo. Muito em breve. – Darius apontou para o horizonte e Lara pode distinguir uma sombra se formando neste. – Bem-vinda à Ilha de Páscoa.

Lara sentiu um misto de alívio e ao mesmo tempo de medo. Queria chegar a terra, deitar-se no gramado e adormecer sem pensar nos problemas. Por outro lado, algo lhe dizia para fugir dali, que algo ruim poderia acontecer.

- Sabe, eu já estive lá. - Lara disse e Darius ficou sem entender. - No meu tempo. Não vi nada de especial a não ser os moais. Era como se no meio daquela vastidão eles se erguessem olhando-nos desconfiadamente.

- Também foi do que eu mais gostei. Em si a ilha é linda. Por isso sempre quis voltar. - Darius explicou.

- Começo a deconfiar que você deixou lá algo valioso. - Lara franziu o sobrolho. - Como uma namorada...

- Não. - Darius disse. - Nunca pensei foi voltar e ter uma companhia como você.

Lara olhou o horizonte e fez-se de despercebida. - Mesmo sendo uma ilha bonita eu tenho um pressentimento mau.

- Somos tantos que acho que isso não vi acontecer. - Darius baixou a cabeça. - Além do mais tem um marido que dava a vida por você.

- Pois, isso é o que me preocupa. - Lara rolou os olhos. - Eu não quero ficar sem ele por algo estúpido.

- Então sempre terá alguém que a proteja sem perder alguém que ama. - Darius sorriu e afastou-se, deixando Lara mais confusa que um tornado em plena pradaria.

********

**Continua…**

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores. Aqui vai novo capítulo. É a Ilha apareceu e devo preparar-vos para o que vem a seguir. Sim, acontecerão alguns desgostos. :( Mas espero que compreendam, porque a fic não vai acabar e ainda há muito para contar. E não, não é o fim do mundo!

Olg'Austen: Oi! As suas reviews sempre me deixam emo! :emux: A sério, são maravilhosas! É, a Alicia agora tá poderosa. É melhor não a contrariar muito! xD E Mary Rose, essa miúda tem o diabo no corpo! Sempre deixando a mãe num ataque de nervos. Jack é mais relaxado. Convenhamos que ele próprio não era boa peça em pequeno! Ehehehe. Mas eu tou com pena da Lara. Será que os sentimentos da Mayara estão passando pra ela? Bem que o Darius podia ser estilo Beckett que assim todo o mundo ficava imune a ele. :va: Espero que goste e não perdi a esperança de ler Maus Costumes! Bjs!:D

Hatake KaguraLari: Oi! Obrigada pela review! Ah não se preocupe com o português. Se há coisa que eu aprendi com leitoras brasileiras, foi a compreender as diferenças em algumas palavras. Eu é que peço para você me dizer se não perceber alguma coisa no texto. E que já tive leitoras que não perceberam uma palavra que se escrevia diferente aqui em Portugal. Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter: ****Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Aqui tem mais desta fic! Bjs!:D**

**Por onde anda Girls n'Roses? Preciso dos seus comentários, moça! :D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	25. Chapter 24 Explorando o terreno

**Capítulo 24: ****Explorando o terreno**

Um vento forte embalava os dois navios fundeados ao largo da grande ilha. Um deles, de madeira negra e velas recolhidas, colocava um bote na água. No outro, decorado de um cinzento esverdeado, reinava o silêncio.

- Como é que acha que está a menina Alicia? – Grace perguntou a medo, enquanto Lara fixava o Holandês.

- Uma leoa. – Lara disse secamente. – Mas ela tem de aprender que é para o próprio bem.

- Não achas que estás a exagerar? – Jack perguntou.

- Claro que não! O Will concordou comigo e é o único que a pode convencer. – Lara cruzou os braços.

- Pois eu não acho. – Elizabeth ripostou. – Da maneira que o Will é protector e a Alicia independente, eles vão acabar por brigar e não vai adiantar nada.

A troca de ideias foi silenciada por um grito de raiva vindo do Holandês.

- Eu avisei! – Elizabeth exclamou.

* * *

_No Holandês Voador…_

- Não, não e não! – Alicia exclamou em desespero de causa.

- Alicia… - Will obrigou esta a sentar na beira da cama e secou-lhe as lágrimas. – Compreende uma coisa. Ninguém sabe que perigos esconde esse tesouro. Além do mais os avisos do Hermes e da Serena não auguram nada de bom. Nesse estado tu não podes…

- WILL GRAVIDEZ NÃO É DOENÇA! – Alicia berrou. – E eu sinto-me óptima.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que… - Will tentou argumentar.

- A Lara correu perigo de vida e no entanto deu à luz uma criança saudável. – Alicia protestou. – Daqui a pouco vocês vão-me colocar na Corte alegando que não posso navegar grávida. Isso é ridículo!

- Não se trata disso. – Will disse. – Ninguém te iria levar para lado nenhum. Poderias ficar no Pearl com a companhia da Grace e até minha. Eu ficaria no Pearl até de dia se for preciso.

- Não obrigada. – Alicia bateu o pé e não mudou a expressão. – Mais do que a vontade que tenho de encontrar esse tesouro está o papel que tenho. Eu jurei proteger a Mary e o nosso filho.

- E não há melhor forma de protegeres o nosso filho do que ficares fora disso. – Will disse.

- E a Mary?

- Ela tem o Jack e a Lara. Nada lhe irá acontecer com os pais por perto. – Will disse e Alicia cerrou os dentes.

- Tu não entendes? – Alicia começou a chorar copiosamente. – Eu tenho de proteger a Mary porque…

Alicia não continuou e deixou-se cair na cama, preocupando Will.

- Eu não quero pressionar-te, mas há algo que te preocupa, certo? – Will abraçou Alicia e esta acalmou.

- A Serena… - Alicia limpou as lágrimas. - … ela disse que algo iria acontecer à Lara e ao Jack.

Ambos se olharam nos olhos e Alicia desabou nos braços de Will. Não a queria deixar ir. Não a queria perder, mesmo sabendo que estaria com os melhores piratas do mundo. Mas por outro lado, e essa seria a sina de Will Turner, tanto Alicia como Elizabeth eram duas mulheres fortes, que não viravam costas aos problemas e principalmente aos seus sonhos. Vendo Alicia chorar nos seus braços, teve a certeza de duas coisas: que a mulher que amava estava com tanto medo ou mais do que ele próprio e que esta era mais corajosa do que alguma vez este fora.

- Eu mandarei alguns homens da minha tripulação com vocês. – Will disse e Alicia fitou-o confusa. – Não posso ir a terra mas eles podem. Se houver algo ruim vão precisar de bons marujos.

- Oh Will. – Alicia abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha, aquecendo um coração que estava distante e perto ao mesmo tempo. – Isso quer dizer que…

- Eu não vou dizer que aprovo. Nunca gostei desta aventura em que se meteram e agora que estás grávida muito menos. – Will disse. – Mas sei que não te posso impedir. Sou teu marido não teu dono.

- És o melhor marido do mundo. – Alicia riu abertamente e Will sentiu-se desarmado quando esta o beijou.

* * *

_No Black Pearl…_

-Então? – Lara correu quando viu Alicia e Will subirem ao convés do Pearl.

- Então? – Alicia repetiu a pergunta. – Eu é que perguntou porque é que ainda estamos aqui! Afinal a ilha está olhando para nós e parece que ficamos todos cheios de medo.

Lara abanou a cabeça e viu Will fazer sinal negativo. Para variar, Alicia tinha dado a volta por cima.

- Vais continuar com isso? – Lara franziu o sobrolho.

- Claro que sim. – Alicia fincou o pé. – Eu considero-me uma pirata. Se faço parte da tripulação ajudo. E como não vejo nenhum impedimento para isso, eu vou com vocês.

- Como a pirataria precisava de mulheres assim! – Jack exclamou. – Bonitas, orgulhosas, corajosas e determinadas. – Jack sorriu mas quebrou quando Lara olhou para si, pior que um assassino.

- Alguns homens meus estão à disponibilidade vossa. – Will comunicou.

- Mas isso é fantástico! – Jack exclamou, deixando os outros confusos. – Eu proponho que alguém vá primeiro à ilha em missão de reconhecimento. Sabe-se lá se não haverá canibais espalhados por aí. Ora bem, quem é que se oferece?

Toda a tripulação deu um passo para trás deixando Jack mal-humorado.

- Ninguém se vai arriscar a pisar essa ilha sozinho, Jack. – Gibbs alertou e um burburinho correu a tripulação. – Olha só para o aspecto dela!

Todos olharam na direcção da terra. Embora estivesse um dia lindo, um vento desconfortável e uma certa neblina pairavam sobre a ilha. Ao longe, podiam distinguir um moai e Lara teve a sensação que a tripulação tinha ficado assustada quando olhou a estátua.

- Eu vou. – Darius ofereceu-se e os olhares caíram sobre si. – Afinal já estive aqui antes.

- Óptima ideia! – Jack sorriu ainda mais. – Você vai, dá uma voltinha. Se não houver perigo volta. Se for você a não voltar, desistimos e zarpamos. Com a desconfiança de haver tigres aí não me admira que desaparecesse.

- JACK! – Lara exclamou, vendo que Jack estava a adorar a ideia de ver Darius retalhado por uns dentes afiados. – Vais deixá-lo ir sozinho?

- Eu sei me cuidar, Lara. – Darius disse.

- Lara? – Jack olhou Darius e foi acometido por uma vontade súbita de o matar. – Senhora Lara ou Senhora SPARROW, se faz favor!

- Pelo amor de Deus. – Lara rolou os olhos. – Não é hora para isso. Só acho que ninguém havia de ir sozinho.

- Porque não vamos todos? – Alicia perguntou.

- Porque eu não arrisco sem saber se há canibais nesse monte de terra. – Jack disse.

- Ok, sendo assim eu vou com o Darius. – Lara disse já prevendo o cenário seguinte.

- NÃO! – Jack correu e afastou Lara de Darius. – Eu… vou também.

- A sério? – Lara perguntou, deliciada com os ciúmes do marido.

- Sim. E tu também zombie! – Jack apontou para Barbossa. – Não te vou deixar sozinho no meu navio.

- Eu deixei-te falar à vontade porque já sabia que irias ter uma ideia cobarde. – Barbossa riu cinicamente. – É claro que eu iria. Não tenho medo desses gatos laranjas. Já vi muito na minha vida.

- Homens! – Alicia exclamou. – Se vão vocês vamos todos. O Will ficará de olho no Pearl.

- Eu ficarei aqui. – Grace disse. – Se quiserem tomo conta da Mary.

- Claro Grace. Não vejo outro cenário… - Lara sorriu.

- NÃO! – Desta vez, a exclamação veio de uma vozinha fina, mas que ecoou nos ouvidos dos presentes. – Eu sou pirata. Eu quero ver esse tesouro!

Mary colocou-se em cima do parapeito como declarando guerra, deixando Lara à beira de um ataque de nervos e Jack de olhos arregalados.

- Essa é a minha menina! – Jack exclamou, sorridente e pegando em Mary.

* * *

Lara sentia-se um pato depenado quando pisou terra. Falhara na tentativa de colocar em segurança Alicia e Mary. Pior era ter a certeza que a sua filha seria uma pirata destemida, enfiando-se de cabeça em qualquer aventura tal e qual Jack.

O grupo era constituído por dezasseis pessoas. Da tripulação de Will viera Bootstrap que tinha como grande missão ficar de olho em Alicia e mais três marujos. Do Pearl, além de Pintel, Raguetti e Gibbs, estavam presentes um contrariado mas curioso James Norrington, uns energéticos Thomas e Elizabeth, uma contente Alicia, um carrancudo Barbossa, um desconfiado e nervoso Jack Sparrow, uma excitadíssima Mary ao colo de uma cautelosa Lara e por fim, um normalíssimo Darius.

- A bússola aponta para Este. – Jack comunicou ao olhar a sua amada bússola e passou-a a Mary. – A minha filha diz o mesmo.

Jack passou o chapéu a Mary e esta quis ir a pé, liberando Lara. Viu que a filha tinha-se colado a Jack e relaxou ao saber que tinha o melhor pirata do mundo como pai da sua filha.

O vento era gélido. O terreno íngreme, era pintado de amarelo e verde. Até agora, nada de extraordinário tinha surgido no horizonte.

- Mas que perda de tempo. – Norrington falou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Alicia.

- Você não se cansa? – Alicia interrogou. – De ser tão obtuso? Não há uma brecha nesse cabeça casmurra, para a aventura?

- Digamos que a minha noção de aventura não é a mesma que a sua. – James disse, olhando sempre em frente.

- Amiga, digo-te que a melhor coisa que fizeste foi não casar com este sem sal. – Alicia deixou Elizabeth de cara à banda e Thomas puxou-a para um canto.

- Não há maneira de fechares a boca para não dizeres parvoíces? – Thomas perguntou.

- Ah Thomas, tu também. Ele é sem graça e depois? – Alicia perguntou sorrindo.

- Desculpa a Alicia, ela não o disse por mal. – Elizabeth chegou-se a James.

- Eu já vi que essa sua amiga não tem nenhuma noção de decoro. É como uma selvagem sentada à mesa do rei. – James estava encabulado.

- Ela veio de um tempo diferente. – Lizzie explicou.

- Para mim, continua a ser tudo igual. Não é porque me tornei pirata que vou perder a compostura e as boas maneiras. – James disse e olhou Elizabeth pelo canto do olho.

- Eu sei. Mas eu estive lá James. – Elizabeth viu o ar céptico de James mas continuou. – No futuro tudo será diferente. Pelo menos no tempo delas é qualquer coisa avassaladora. As pessoas estão mais livres, sem preconceitos, sem regras explícitas. E só os objectos que se criaram. Já te falei no telefone?

- No quê? – James perguntou.

- É um mecanismo que te permite falar com outra pessoa, mesmo que não esteja à tua beira. É como uma carta, mas em vez de escrita, podes falar com a pessoa e ouvir a sua voz sem esperar dias, semanas ou até meses!

- Está gozando com a minha cara, Elizabeth? – James olhava Lizzie como se esta fosse um extraterrestre.

- Não. Mas eu ia adorar ver-te lá. – Elizabeth riu divertida e James, mesmo não percebendo riu também.

- Alto. – Darius falou alto e todos pararam.

- Fantástico. – Lara olhou fascinada para o que se erguia à sua frente. Um moai olhava o horizonte, com ar sereno. Lembrava-se deles, mas o facto de isso ter sido há mais de 200 anos, fazia Lara ficar ainda mais espantada com a conservação deste. Tinha à vontade quatro metros de altura. O seu tronco sem membros e cabeça, esculpidos em pedra escura erguiam-se majestosamente. Os olhos pintados de branco com uma órbita em preto, olhavam a imensidão do mar e no cimo da cabeça, ostentava um chapéu em pedra de tom vermelho. Lara lembrava-se do nome daquele objecto: pukaos, um cilindro de pedra vermelha que representaria um chapéu de penas vermelhas, segundo o guia que contara a história a si e aos seus pais.

- Arrepiante. – Jack disse, olhando a estátua e vendo que havia mais em linha recta com esta.

- Quando cá chegamos, alguns homens ficaram com medo de entrar na ilha por causa deles. – Darius colocou a mão na pedra fria da estátua. – Depois, verificou-se que nenhum mal fazem. Apenas estão serenos nos seus lugares, olhando o horizonte esperando que…

- Algo grandioso aconteça. – Lara completou e Darius sorriu-lhe.

- Óptimo. Mas já que eles não são úteis, seguiremos em frente. – Jack deu um passo mas foi travado por Barbossa.

- Alto lá com a pressa. – O mais velho disse e desenrolou o mapa. – Está assinalado um moai aqui. Se eles não têm nada a ver com o Olho-de-Tigre, porque raio está um desenhado no mapa?

O silêncio invadiu o grupo e Barbossa rolou os olhos.

- Talvez devêssemos procurar algum sinal nas estátuas. – Elizabeth disse.

- Como um escrito. – Thomas acrescentou.

- Ou um desenho. – Alicia disse e começou logo a farejar por entre as estátuas, fazendo Lara rir. Esta parecia-lhe um autêntico Sherlock Holmes. Viu Mary acompanhar a madrinha e pensou como o cenário estava completo: "_Alicia Holmes e Mary Watson procurando pistas_".

- Procurem nas bases das estátuas. – Lara pediu. – Continua apontando para Este?

- Sem se mexer. – Jack disse olhando a bússola.

A fileira de seis moais foi passada a pente fino. No entanto, ninguém encontrara nada de útil.

- Vai ser difícil. – Lara disse, encostando-se na sombra de uma das estátuas.

- Esse é o objectivo dos tesouros. – Darius disse. – Dificultar o caminho aos saqueadores.

Lara sorriu e o peso da palavra caiu-lhe em cima. Sempre fora a favor da entrega de tesouros a museus, mas estava noutro tempo. Era uma pirata e a sua profissão era saquear. E esse era o objectivo que estava em cima da mesa.

- Acho que ele encontrou alguma coisa. – Darius apontou para o último moai e Lara viu James Norrington acenar. Correram até lá e James apontou para a base da estátua.

- Num dos lados verticais, na retaguarda da estátua. – James disse e Lara afastou a vegetação que a rodeava. Gravado na pedra escura pode ver duas linhas formando um ângulo. Olhou na direcção que apontava. Dois pequenos montes se erguiam.

- Este. – Lara lembrou da bússola. – Jack dá-me a bússola.

- Com certeza, my lady. – Jack sorriu e Lara retribuiu. Abriu a bússola e viu esta rodar para Jack. Uma ponta de desânimo invadiu-a, mas logo a agulha girou para outro ponto. Lara levantou os olhos e engoliu em seco. – Podia se afastar um bocado, senhor Darius?

Darius afastou-se e Lara sentiu uma ponta de entusiasmo crescer em si. A agulha apontava exactamente para o mesmo sítio do ângulo esculpido na pedra.

- Então? – Jack estava em pulgas e Lara notou que todos tinham os olhos pregados em si.

- Eu não sei. Não tenho a certeza que isto seja… - Lara calou-se subitamente. Havia mais um desenho. Lara passou as mãos por este. Era oval e tinha um círculo no meio.

- Isso parece um… - Darius disse.

- Olho. – Jack arregalou os seus e mediu a distância entre o lugar em que se encontravam e os pequenos montes. – Será que o olho se encontra aí?

* * *

_Passado largos minutos…_

- Onde ficam as tribos da ilha? – Lara perguntou a Darius. – Não vejo nada que indique presença humana.

- Elas estão espalhadas pelo território. Quando cá estive há dez anos atrás, os navios fundearam numa outra vertente da ilha. Ficámos mais próximos dos indígenas. – Darius explicou.

- Eles são amigáveis?

- Sim, na medida do possível. É claro que ficaram desconfiados quando virão um monte de homens invadindo o seu território. – Darius disse e Lara notou uma certa tristeza nos olhos deste. – Mas eu não os achei tão maus assim.

- Você nunca acha ninguém mau. – Lara disse.

- Eu olho as pessoas de várias perspectivas. E acho que todos têm um lado bom e um lado mau. – Darius disse.

- E qual é o seu lado bom e o seu lado mau? – Lara perguntou.

- Diga-me você.

- Eu não o conheço assim tão bem. – Lara disse e colocou-se perto de Jack.

- Se encontrar-mos esse tesouro ou essa chave, já pensaste no que vamos fazer com ele? – Lara olhou para o marido. – Jack, estou falando contigo!

- Hã? – Jack olhou para a mulher com cara de bobo.

- Aff. Dá para parares de olhar essa bússola? – Lara ficou irritada e andou sempre para a frente.

- Desculpa love, mas é que… - Jack olhou os montes. O seu olhar prendeu-se com um aglomerado de pedras junto a uma escarpa. - … a bússola aponta para aqui.

As pedras estavam predispostas como se tapassem algo, mas nada tinham de estranho esculpido em si.

- É apenas um monte de pedras! – Norrington exclamou.

- Nem tudo o que parece é! – Barbossa exclamou, examinando as pedras.

- Mamã! – Mary exclamou e Lara deu com esta dentro de uma pequena cavidade lateral por entre as rochas.

- Como é que te foste meter aí? – Lara perguntou.

- Por causa dos desenhos. – Mary disse e viu todos espreitarem na sua direcção.

- Alguém acenda uma tocha. – Lara pediu. Mary saiu e Lara espreitou mas nada viu.

- Aqui tem. – Raguetti passou uma tocha a Lara e esta inseriu-a na cavidade. Ao princípio só viu vegetação e teias de aranha mas os seus olhos captaram uma forma estranha gravada na pedra. Ao passar a mão, notou que a pedra onde estava o desenho era menos rugosa. O desenho, deixou-a com um formigueiro no corpo.

- Jack, Barbossa podiam chegar aqui? – Lara pediu e os dois capitães atropelaram-se para espreitarem. – É melhor verem com os vossos olhos.

Lara levantou-se e passou a tocha a Barbossa.

- Um tigre. – Barbossa disse, analisando a figura.

- Deixa-me ver seu zombie. – Jack furou pela cavidade, obrigando Barbossa a sair. – Oh, é mesmo. E para que serve esta alavanca?

- Qual alavanca? – Lara perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Ao clique que todos ouviram, seguiu-se um barulho enorme. Sem explicação, as pedras moveram-se abrindo-se numa entrada. Os piratas espreitaram. Uma entrada rectangular tinha aparecido. À sua volta surgiam gravados na pedra tigres e olhos alternados. Não havia porta e um estreito corredor escuro convidava-os a perderem-se no seu interior.

- Eu não vou entrar aí. – Raguetti disse.

- Nem eu. – Pintel acompanhou-o, mas Barbossa agarrou-os pela gola da camisa.

- Ai isso é que vão, suas baratas medrosas! – Barbossa exclamou rindo diabolicamente.

Uma a uma, as tochas foram acesas e os piratas entraram. Por unanimidade, decidiu-se que dois piratas ficariam à porta. O ambiente escuro e estranho tinha colocado os piratas em silêncio. Barbossa seguia à frente logo seguido de Jack, Lara e Darius. Mais atrás, Thomas guiava Elizabeth, Alicia e Mary, James e os restantes.

- Onde me vim meter. – James disse.

- Você não pode parar de resmungar um segundo? – Alicia perguntou. – Cá para mim, você até está a gostar mas continua a achar a pirataria uma perda de tempo.

- Digo-lhe que qualquer aventura consigo presente é uma perda de tempo! – James exclamou, irritando Alicia e fazendo esta calcar-lhe um pé.

- Vocês podem parar com isso? – Bootstrap protestou e tanto James como Alicia se calaram.

- Esses dois não se vão dar nunca pois não? – Thomas perguntou.

- Acho que a Alicia olha para o James ainda como rival do Will. - Elizabeth disse.

- Oh e eu que pensava que ele era meu rival! – Thomas exclamou sorrindo.

- Não te preocupes. Estás mais seguro que nunca. – Elizabeth ronronou com um gato e agarrou a mão de Thomas.

- Detesto aranhas, teias de aranhas, aranhões e aranhiços. – Jack resmungou ao desenvencilhar-se de uma teia de aranha. – O que foi isso? – perguntou quando sentiu algo "crocante" ser pisado.

- Um escorpião. – Barbossa disse com naturalidade e Jack olhou horrorizado para o animal esborrachado no chão.

- Não sabia que tinhas medo de escorpiões. – Lara sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- E não tenho. – Jack emendou. – Apenas não é uma coisa agradável de se ver.

- Sei… - Lara sorriu deixando Jack mal-humorado.

- Ai! – Jack exclamou quando foi contra Barbossa. – Qual é a tua seu zombie mal morrido? Paras no meio do caminho? – Jack perguntou com uma vontade imensa de queimar o cabelo de Barbossa.

- Em frente. – Barbossa apontou. – Existe uma bifurcação. Dois túneis.

- Isto está complicado. – Alicia observou.

Lara não teve sequer tempo de responder. Num piscar de olhos sentiu o chão fugir e cair no vazio. Depois todo o seu corpo doeu ao cair no chão duro. Viu Jack espreitar e pronto a se atirar, mas novamente tudo ficou escuro. Por sorte a sua tocha continuava acesa.

- O que aconteceu? – Alicia gritou, quando viu Jack berrar por Lara e Mary inquietar-se.

- A Lara caiu numa espécie de armadilha. – Thomas disse e juntamente com Jack tentou levantar a pesada tampa de pedra. Depressa se juntaram todos os homens mas de nada adiantou.

- Eu quero a minha mãe. – Mary choramingou.

- Ele está bem. – Alicia relaxou-a, também ela tomada pelo medo.

- Lara, tu estás bem? Responde-me. – Jack berrou.

Lara sacudiu o pó das roupas e viu que não estava sozinha. – Eu estou bem. Aliás nós estamos bem. – Comunicou, olhando para cima.

- Deve ter sido uma espécie de armadilha. – Darius subiu numa pedra e tentou ver se havia algo na laje que pudesse abri-la, mas sem sucesso.

- Mal sentisse o peso de alguém abria um buraco e fechava-se logo a seguir, de modo a deixar morrer a pessoa. – Lara tentou manter a calma ao mirar um esqueleto num dos cantos do pequeno cubículo onde se encontrava.

- Love, eu vou buscar alguma coisa para… - Jack falou.

- Não Jack. – Lara falou, tentando elevar a voz. – Não há maneira de abrir isto aí em cima.

- A solução deve estar aqui dentro. – Darius disse e Lara assentiu com a cabeça.

- Toma conta da Mary e sigam o caminho. Nós havemos de sair daqui. – Lara disse tentando mostrar calma na voz.

- Mas… - Jack ia argumentar mas Barbossa travou-o.

- A Lara tem razão. Não há nada aqui, nem no chão nem nas paredes que abra isto. Todas as armadilhas têm solução e esta só poderá estar lá em baixo ou mais à frente.

Jack sentiu o seu mundo cair. Se algo acontecesse a Lara morreria.

- Temos de nos separar. – Barbossa disse.

- Mas face ao que aconteceu não é melhor ficarmos juntos? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Não. Só há um caminho certo e mais vale tentarmos do que irmos todos na mesma direcção para acabarmos num matadouro. – Norrington disse e viu Alicia, Elizabeth, Mary, Pintel e Raguetti engolirem em seco.

- Mr. Norrington tem razão. – Barbossa disse. – Formem dois grupos de seis.

- Eu vou ficar bem Jack. – Lara relaxou o marido.

- Ela tem razão. – Alicia passou a mão pelo ombro de Jack.

- Com aquele tubarão cheio de dentes com ela, não me peças para ficar calmo. – Jack respirou fundo e encaminhou-se para um dos túneis. Barbossa, Alicia, Mary, Bootstrap e Gibbs enveredaram pelo mesmo túnel e os restantes foram pelo da direita.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores. Aqui vai novo capítulo. Mas não acaba por aqui. Hoje vou colocar dois capítulos, sendo o próximo quase um bónus, já que será mais pequeno. Espero que gostem!**

Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela review sempre comovente! :emux: Alicia é diva. Pra onde ela vai, vira todo o mundo. Desta vez a coitadinha pouco pode fazer. A Lara se afundou juntamente com o Darius. Relax no próximo eles saem do buraco... :P Você trocava o Jack? Ahhhhhhhhhh eu nunca! :surto: E sim, quando Darius avança Lara recua sempre... Quando ler o próximo não morra por favor! Bjs!:D**

Yasmin Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Eu também ri da piada do peixe. :D Espero que goste destes dois capítulos! Bjs!:D**

Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelas reviews e moça comente quando puder! Os capítulos quando postados já não fogem! =D Aí, eu digo sempre até o darius estar live de suspeita, amem-no e odeiem-no! E desconfiem sempre. Mary vai correr risco sim. Eu vou explicando uma coisa. Lara está estranha porque está sob a influência da Mayara. Embora só se vá descobrir daqui a alguns capítulos, há uma grande razão para esta não aparecer como aconteceu com Serena. Mas isso está no segredo dos deuses! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	26. Chapter 25 Perdida na Escuridão

**Capítulo 25:** **Perdida na escuridão**

- Seja o que Deus quiser. – Lara suspirou, quando deixou de ouvir passos.

- Tenho a certeza que o Jack vai achar meio nem que tenha de furar o chão. – Darius tentou amenizar o ambiente mas sem sucesso. Lara continuava tensa.

- Mais do que o Jack preocupa-me a Mary. – Lara disse passando as paredes a pente fino, mas não encontrando nada.

- A sua filha é mais forte do que pensa. – Darius disse e Lara deixou-se escorregar pela parede exausta.

- Pode ser que tenha razão. – Lara disse, enquanto Darius se sentava ao seu lado. - Será que vamos acabar como aquele desgraçado?

- Não. - Darius disse enquanto Lara enterrava a tocha para que esta ficasse na vertical.

- O seu optimismo impressiona-me. - Lara rolou os olhos. Sentia a sua roupa colada ao corpo devido à humidade daquele espaço.

- Uma mulher como você não pode ter um fim destes. - Darius disse e Lara olhou-o nos olhos. Sentiu um estranho formigueiro quando encarou este. Além de próximos, a luz transmitida pelo fogo fazia Darius ainda mais bonito.

- Lembra-se da história da princesa que me contou? - Lara perguntou sem tirar os olhos deste e Darius acenou afirmativamente. - De certeza que ela era lindíssima e no entanto morreu.

- É verdade. - Darius disse e Lara sentiu a sua respiração mais acelerada. Estavam tão próximos que sentia a respiração deste. - Mas se tivermos azar eu vou fazer de tudo para a salvar.

- Daria a sua vida por mim, mesmo me conhecendo à pouco tempo? - Lara perguntou e Darius voltou a acenar afirmativamente. - Se eu lhe contar uma coisa você não se ri nem pensa que eu estou a gozar consigo?

- Não.

- Sabe que eu e a Alicia somos reencarnações de princesas atlantes. A Mayara e a Serena.

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Eu tenho tido sonhos sobre a vida da Mayara. Segundo Hermes, ela tinha visões e eu posso ter herdado esse poder. - Lara explicou. - O Jack acha até que os meus sonhos têm algo a ver com o tesouro.

- Você acha o mesmo? - Darius perguntou.

- Não sei. A única coisa que eu tenho a certeza desses sonhos é que a Mayara me quer mostrar algo. Eu vi que ela estava noiva. - Lara mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou o vazio à sua frente. - Mas primeiro me responda a uma coisa. - Lara respirou fundo. - O que é que você acharia se descobrisse que era a reencarnação de alguém?

Darius ficou olhando para si e Lara sentiu-se uma idiota chapada. - Sinceramente? Acho que isso não mudaria a minha maneira de ser, quer tivesse sido um rei ou um mendigo.

Lara olhou para Darius. Começava a odiar seriamente Mayara. Afinal, mesmo que Darius fosse a reencarnação do noivo desta, estava pouco ligando a isso. Queria tanto ser assim. Não percebia porque é que o passado se atravessava sempre no seu caminho.

- Bem me parecia. Sabe uma coisa? Ser a reencarnação de alguém é uma seca. - Lara disse e Darius riu.

- Aposto que o Jack é a reencarnação do noivo dessa tal princesa. - Darius disse e Lara fixou-o sem saber o que responder. Um barulho esquisito fez com que virasse a cabeça e visse um enorme escorpião subindo pela sua perna.

- Oh Deus. - Lara gemeu e tentou pegar na sua arma.

- Não faça isso. - Darius segurou a sua mão e Lara olhou de novo nos olhos deste relaxando. - Tente não se mexer. Se a picar com o ferrão pode matá-la.

- Oh isso relaxa-me imenso. - Lara disse com voz tremida. Darius afastou-se devagar e Lara tentou não pensar naquele bicho horrendo. Mas o facto de este abrir as tesouras fez com que estivesse perante um iminente ataque de pânico.

Darius pegou numa faca e conseguiu afastar o escorpião de Lara, mas este continuava muito próximo, ameaçando com o seu ferrão venenoso quem se aproxima-se. Lara fechou os olhos e tentou pensar que tudo não passava dum sonho mau.

- Pensei que era o Jack que tinha medo de escorpiões. - Darius disse com voz divertida e Lara abriu os olhos. Este segurava o escorpião já com o ferrão amputado.

- É lindo vê-los ao longe ou esmagados no chão, mas não em cima de nós. - Lara disse e Darius matou-o, atirando-o para um dos cantos do espaço.

- Prepare-se porque nestes lugares costumam haver mais do que escorpiões. – Darius disse recostando-se de novo à parede.

- Como assim mais coisas? – Lara olhou-o horrorizada. – O catálogo não se limita a aranhas, escorpiões e centopeias?

- O que é que lugares escuros lhe lembram?

Lara viu na frente dos seus olhos a quantidade de bichos esquisitos que poderia haver ali e chegou-se para Darius. Não lhe apetecia nada morrer ali, ainda por cima no meio de bicharada esquisita.

- Só não aparecem saídas. – Lara disse.

- Você está tremendo. – Darius observou.

- Ah não é nada. Acho que foi do susto. – Lara disse.

- Este lugar é húmido. Não sei se reparou mas tem as roupas encharcadas.

- Você também. – Lara desviou o olhar para o tecto escuro. – Devo parecer uma mulher das cavernas. – Lara disse.

- Não. – Darius olhou para o fogo. – Deve haver qualquer brecha nestas paredes.

- Porquê?

- Olhe para o fogo.

Ao olhar para a intensa chama, Lara sentiu-se estúpida. Esta não se esgotava e estava forte o que indicava oxigénio constante.

- Eu já vi as paredes. Apalpei-as e nenhuma cedeu. Não há nenhuma alavanca nem nenhum sinal. – Lara disse. – O mais certo é a solução estar fora daqui. Vamos morrer aqui.

- Não vamos não. – Darius disse.

- Ah, eu já vi cenas destas. Vou ficar aqui enterrada até ao fim dos tempos…

- Olhe para mim. – Darius segurou o rosto de Lara nas mãos e obrigou-a a olhar para si. – Você não vai morrer aqui e logo estará com a sua filha e o homem que ama.

- Como é que tem tanta certeza? – Lara interrogou, sentindo uma ansiedade inexplicável em si.

- Eu sei. – Darius disse e Lara não aguentou mais.

Estavam tão próximos que Lara foi invadida por uma vontade avassaladora de beijar este. E não esperou. Num piscar de olhos os seus lábios estavam colados nos deste.

- Senhora Lara…

- Já disse para não me chamar de senhora, caramba! – Lara exclamou e beijou este com mais intensidade. Era mais forte do que ela e a sua mente esvaziou no momento. Darius não lutou mais e entregou-se com a mesma força.

Lara passou os braços pelo pescoço deste, enquanto Darius a agarrava pela cintura. A maneira de beijar deste estava deixando-a louca. Doce e selvagem ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto as suas línguas se exploravam mutuamente, Darius deitou Lara gentilmente no chão, no entanto, não se atreveu a colocar-se em cima desta. Lara estava perdida e não via como sair da situação.

Um som vindo da terra foi ouvido e ambos pararam.

- O que foi isto? – Lara perguntou ofegante, mas mais uma vez não teve tempo de responder. Sentiu de novo o chão abrir-se e o seu corpo rolou por uma rampa até cair, mas em vez de cair sobre o chão duro, caiu sobre Darius.

- Ui, desculpa. – Lara disse.

- Não há problema… - Darius ficou sério e Lara olhou para cima. Jack Sparrow olhava para si de uma maneira que pensou seriamente que este seria o último dia da sua vida.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Não me matem pelo amor do santo! Esta cena tinha de acontecer até porque vai ser a ponte para os acontecimentos que irão se seguir. Eu sei que foi injusto com o Jack, mas acreditem: a Lara o ama e ele também vai acabar entrando em situações más para a Lara.**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	27. Chapter 26 Dor

**Capítulo 26: ****Dor**

Lara engoliu em seco e sentiu os seus olhos embaciarem sem explicação.

- Mamã! – Mary exclamou, soltando a mão de Alicia e correndo para Lara.

- Oh minha filha. – Lara abraçou-a e levantou-se. – Está tudo bem. Não precisas ter medo. Eu não vou desaparecer mais.

- Vê lá se começas a ver onde colocas os pés. – Alicia avisou abraçando a amiga. Lara sorriu e olhou nos olhos de Alicia. O seu coração foi ao chão. Alicia sabia de tudo. Mas isso não a surpreendia. Afinal sendo amigas de infância, sabiam todas as emoções uma da outra apenas com o olhar. Mas se Alicia tinha notado, será que… Lara engoliu em seco e abraçou Jack.

- Como é que conseguiste tirar-me dali? – Lara sorriu abertamente, mas Jack continuava imóvel e frio. O seu olhar negro estava pregado em Darius.

- No túnel que decidimos seguir, havia uma entrada. Foi aí que reparamos na alavanca. – Barbossa explicou.

Lara olhou o engenho e viu que era a cabeça de um tigre.

- Ainda bem. Dá-me a impressão que vocês já estavam… a sufocar lá dentro! – Jack exclamou e Lara engoliu em seco.

- É, um buraco escuro não é muito agradável. – Darius disse e Lara viu que este estava a tentar abafar o assunto. – Mas ainda bem que ninguém se magoou.

- É mesmo. – Jack arregalou os olhos. – O que não quer dizer que daqui adiante alguém não morra. Comido por um tigre. Mordido por uma cobra. Sufocado num sarcófago. Trespassado por uma lança ou afogado num poço.

- Credo Jack. Com um chama desgraças como tu, não se precisa de inimigos. – Alicia resmungou.

- É melhor continuarmos o caminho. – Bootstrap aconselhou.

- Boa ideia. – Jack largou Lara quando esta o ia beijar.

- Ele está tão… frio. – Lara disse, tentando engolir a dor e a culpa. – Parece que não ficou contente de me ver.

- Claro que ficou. Não ficou, foi felicíssimo de te ver em cima dele. – Alicia sussurrou, apontando para Darius que seguia à frente.

- Como assim? A parede onde estávamos apoiados, abriu-se, caímos e desculpa, mais vale ter caído em cima dele do que partir a cara no chão! – Lara exclamou sussurrando.

- Lara… - Alicia disse. – Está chapado na tua testa que algo aconteceu lá.

- O quê? – Lara arregalou os olhos em pânico.

- Ok, exagerei. – Alicia disse. – Mas eu conheço-te. A cara que tu estavas quando caíste. O sorriso do Darius e o teu e depois as vossas caras olhando o Jack.

- Impressão tua, Alicia. – Lara disse querendo parecer natural. – Nada aconteceu nem haveria motivo para isso.

Lara olhou a sua filha colada a Jack. Este ia à frente e recusava-se a olhar para si. Alicia estava um autêntico poço de desconfiança e Darius… Lara amarrou o cabelo, com vontade de se jogar dum penhasco. Tinha uma família linda. Meia doida mas linda. Um marido que era o desejo de qualquer mulher e inexplicavelmente deu consigo colada a outro que embora não fosse de se deitar fora, sabia que não sentia nada por ele. Sentiu uma dor no peito tão grande que quase desmaiou, mas não queria parecer fraca. Não agora. Jurou que diria tudo a Jack quando encontrassem o Olho-de-Tigre, mas até lá faria de conta que nada se tinha passado.

* * *

O túnel escuro era iluminado pela luz intermitente do fogo. Um grupo de pessoas caminhava lentamente, o silêncio era pesado e a sensação de medo era constante.

- Será que este túnel é o certo? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Nenhumas das opções aliviam. – Thomas disse. – Se este for o certo, os outros…

Elizabeth engoliu em seco quando vislumbrou a hipótese.

- É claro que se porventura, o túnel deles for o certo, seremos nós que… - James disse.

- Querem parar? – Elizabeth colocou as mãos no ar. – Parecem dois urubus.

- O que foi isto? – Raguetti parou no meio do caminho. – Vocês não ouviram?

- Deixa-te de coisas seu palerma. – Pintel resmungou. Ao virar-se deu de trombas com um pequeno animal pendurado no tecto baixo. – Oh, medo de um morcego?

Pintel riu e pegou no morcego que soltou gritos estridentes.

- Ah parem com isso! – Thomas exclamou, rolando os olhos.

- Não devias fazer isso. – Raguetti aconselhou.

- Porquê? A família dele vai-se vingar? – Pintel perguntou rindo-se. No mesmo instante, um bater de asas e guinchos fez-se ouvir.

- Abaixem-se! – James exclamou, quando centenas de morcegos passaram a voar.

- AI A MINHA CABEÇA! – Pintel berrou, quando os animais passaram rente, arranhando-o.

- Eu bem avisei, careca teimoso! – Raguetti exclamou, tentando-se livrar dos mamíferos voadores.

- Melhor continuarmos daqui para a frente de boca fechada. – Thomas resmungou.

- Tu não és nosso capitão! – Pintel deixou assente.

- Mas eu sou Rainha dos Piratas! – Elizabeth exclamou. – Agora calem-se antes que vos corte as cabeças.

Os dois piratas encolheram-se e limitaram-se a seguir os restantes sempre praguejando sozinhos.

- Nunca pensei que tivesse coragem para isso. – James falou.

- Foi da boca para fora. Sou pirata, não um monstro. – Elizabeth sorriu. – Mas às vezes é preciso colocar ordem na casa.

- Porque parou? – James perguntou ao ver Thomas estático.

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim. – Thomas disse.

- Pensei que só a Lara fosse perita nisso. – Elizabeth bufou. – Oh, porque é que o chão tem desenhado pequenos círculos?

- NÃO! – James e Thomas agarraram Elizabeth, antes que esta pusesse a mão sobre um dos círculos.

- O que há de errado? – Elizabeth recuou assustada.

- Observa. – James pegou numa pedra e lançou-a para o meio dos círculos. No mesmo segundo, várias lâminas surgiram do chão.

- É preciso ter cuidado onde põe os pés. – Thomas avisou. – Contornem muito lentamente as lâminas.

- Isto está a ficar demasiado perigoso. – Elizabeth falou, tentando parecer calma.

* * *

Lara colocou-se ao lado de Jack e por um momento nem um nem outro falaram.

- É melhor pegar a Mary no colo. O solo está cheio de bichos estranhos. – Lara recomendou.

- Não! – Mary exclamou e correu, pegando a mão de Alicia.

- Menina teimosa. – Lara bufou.

- Oh, ela sai aos seus! – Jack exclamou. – A teimosia pode ser algo bom e mau, dependendo de como é utilizada.

- Pois. Fala o teimoso por si. – Lara sorriu, mas Jack continuava sério.

- Mais vale ser teimoso do que mentiroso. – Jack disse e Lara captou a indirecta.

- Jack… Ai! – Lara exclamou quando tropeçou. Jack e Darius ampararam-na e Lara sentiu uma grande tempestade se formando. – Eu estou bem. Podem me largar.

- Tenha cuidado ou ainda se magoa. – Darius recomendou.

- Tire… as… patas… de… cima… da… minha… MULHER! – Jack exclamou puxando Lara para si.

Todos estancaram vendo a cena. Jack Sparrow nunca se envolvia em pancadaria, aliás fugia sempre que possível. Era como se os problemas corressem atrás dele e ele corresse à frente. Mas desta vez, até Barbossa estava de olhos arregalados.

- Eu só a ajudei. – Darius disse quase num tom de desculpa.

- Oh, mas não era preciso! Eu já estava segurando e quando assim for e desde que a Lara não esteja numa situação de vida ou morte sem ninguém por perto a não ser você… fique longe dela, seu parasita grego! – Jack ameaçou. – Estão olhando para onde?

Jack passou à frente e Barbossa mandou os outros seguir.

- Talvez fosse melhor voltar para trás, ou ainda vai provocar uma guerra aqui no meio. – Alicia aconselhou.

- Mesmo que o quisesse não posso. – Darius disse, olhando para Lara que engoliu em seco e continuando a caminhada.

- Mas afinal o que é que se passou há bocado? – Alicia perguntou em tom baixo. – Eu nunca vi o Jack assim, Lara.

- Tudo se vai resolver… eu acho. – Lara continuou.

A verdade é que fora sempre ela a mais ciumenta. Jack era um mulherengo irreparável e mesmo sendo fiel, Lara detestava as mulheres que o rodeavam e olhavam quando paravam em qualquer porto. Já Jack, só tivera ciúmes de Thomas e mesmo assim não se comparavam à magnitude daqueles que sentia por Darius. Desde que aquele homem tinha entrado no Pearl, Jack reparava na maneira que este olhava para Lara. Detestava a sua simpatia, a sua disposição. Concluindo, detestava tudo naquele homem. E embora soubesse que Lara o amava incondicionalmente, que fora capaz de deixar o seu mundo para trás para ficar consigo, o medo que sentia por esta ter ficado sozinha com Darius era indescritível. Quando abriu a armadilha e viu esta cair em cima de Darius e ambos sorrirem cumplíces, o medo tinha se transformado numa incerteza descomunal e numa raiva incontrolável.

- Há uma luz ao fundo. – Barbossa disse.

Uma luz alaranjada sobressaía anunciando o fim do túnel. Todos desembainharam as espadas e pistolas, menos Mary que se tentava libertar de Lara e Alicia.

- Não senhora. Tu ficas aqui comigo. – Lara disse e Mary cruzou os braços emburrada.

Bootstrap foi na frente e espreitou, deixando os outros numa expectativa crescente.

- Podem vir. – Bootstrap comunicou.

Alicia abriu a boca até ao chão. O que se apresentava à frente deles era um espaço enorme. Fazia lembrar um rio subterrâneo, mas em vez de água, um líquido laranja fogo corria lentamente.

- Aquilo é… - Alicia engoliu em seco.

- Lava. – Lara completou. Contrastando com o fogo líquido, pequenos rasgos de negro pintavam o cenário.

- Há uma entrada do outro lado. – Barbossa apontou para um outro túnel.

- Oh mas para lá chegar é preciso ter asas! – Jack exclamou olhando as pequenas bolhas que se formavam na lava e o calor que irradiava.

- Existe um caminho. – Darius caminhou até uma plataforma e seguiu com o olhar um trilho estreito de plataformas que davam acesso à outra margem.

- O melhor é mesmo dar de frosques. – Alicia virou costas mas ficou estática quando olhou para a parede que se erguia à sua frente. – Outro moai?

Todos se viraram e puderam admirar uma estátua com quase três metros de altura. O ar sereno que a sua face de pedra transmitia, fazia lembrar os moais que povoavam a ilha.

- Mas não parece um moai. – Lara observou.

- Não? A mim parece a cara chapada dos outros todos. – Jack torceu o nariz.

- Os moais não possuem membros inferiores e superiores como este. – Lara aproximou-se e tocou na pedra do gigante.

- É melhor sairmos daqui. – Darius sussurrou para Alicia. – Algo me diz que este rio de lava não é o único obstáculo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Alicia olhou-o assustada.

- Os olhos dele brilham. – Mary apontou para cima. As cavidades outrora vazias davam lugar a uma luz vermelha intensa.

No mesmo instante o chão tremeu e a lava começou a borbulhar com mais intensidade. Com o horror estampado na cara dos presentes, viram a grande estátua se desprender da parede e dar um passo em frente.

- Agora sim é o momento certo para dizer: FUJAM! – Alicia exclamou.

- Para as plataformas! – Barbossa ordenou enquanto atirava na estátua, sem fazer o mínimo estrago. Como sentindo alguma espécie de dor ou mossa, a estátua abriu a boca e emitiu um som ensurdecedor, fazendo as pedras se soltarem do tecto.

- Leva a Mary daqui! – Jack ordenou enquanto disparava contra a estátua gigante.

-Vamos. – Darius colocou as mulheres na frente.

- Eu não vou sem o Jack. – Lara disse. Com Mary ao colo tornou-se um autêntico inferno passar por aquelas plataformas rodeadas de lava, com o chão tremendo, as pedras se soltando do tecto e uma estátua enorme atrás de si.

- Cruzes! – Alicia exclamou levando a mão à boca quando viu que nada fazia parar a estátua e quase se desequilibrava caindo na lava mortífera.

- Os tiros de nada adiantam. – Bootstrap falou e ajudou Alicia. – Temos de sair o mais rápido daqui.

Lara foi a primeira a chegar à margem junto com Mary. Os restantes chegaram quase deitando os pulmões cá para fora. A estátua entrou dentro do rio de lava mas ao contrário do que pensaram, esta não derreteu e continuou caminhando até à margem contrária.

- MAS SERÁ QUE ESTAS COISAS NUNCA MORREM? – Alicia berrou e Barbossa agarrou o seu braço puxando-a antes que uma pedra do tecto a esmagasse.

- Para a entrada. – Darius disse.

-Vocês estão bem? – Jack perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo da filha e pela face da mulher, fazendo Lara jurar que contaria tudo o que se tinha passado antes, doesse o que doesse. Jack não merecia.

- Estou. Mas é melhor não perdermos tempo. – Lara disse e Jack pegou em Mary, correndo depois em direcção à entrada.

Barbossa foi o último a entrar e para horror dos restantes a entrada foi completamente tapada por uma derrocada, deixando-os numa escuridão arrepiante.

- Alguém tem uma tocha? – A voz de Alicia fez-se ouvir. – Eu não sou muito adepta de lugares fechados sem luzes e com bichinhos subindo pelas pernas acima.

- Apenas uma. – Gibbs acendeu uma e fez-se luz.

- Agora mais que nunca tenham cuidado onde põem os pés. – Barbossa aconselhou.

- Será que as surpresas nunca mais acabam? – Jack perguntou resmungando.

Lara ia responder mas algo fez com que se apoiasse à pedra. Uma sensação horrorosa apoderou-se de si.

- Love, o que é que se passa? – Jack agarrou Lara antes que esta desabasse no chão.

- Fogo. – Lara disse quase não conseguindo falar. – É como se estivesse sendo queimada por dentro. – Lara gritou e levou as mãos à cabeça numa tentativa infrutífera de parar aquilo. De novo gritos e gargalhadas invadiram a sua mente e sentia como se mil labaredas consumissem o seu corpo.

- Acalma-te Lara. – Alicia pegou a mão da amiga e Lara começou a se acalmar. Foi como se Alicia passasse uma sensação de alívio.

- Já… - Lara engoliu em seco e viu que estava completamente suada. - … passou.

- O que é que foi isso, Lara? – Jack perguntou e Lara viu uma preocupação genuína neste.

- Há algo maligno dentro destas paredes. Eu sinto-o. – Lara disse tentando-se manter calma.

- Vão na frente. Nós já lá vamos ter. – Jack disse.

- Por favor Alicia. – Lara pediu.

- Ok. Mas não se afastem muito. – Alicia aconselhou, dando a mão a Mary e continuando o caminho com os restantes.

- É algo relacionado com os sonhos, certo? – Jack franziu o sobrolho enquanto ajudava a mulher a levantar-se. – Houve vezes que gritaste exactamente o mesmo durante a noite.

- Eu não me lembro. Mas a sensação que tive. É como se estivesse amarrada a uma fogueira e fosse consumida pelas chamas. – Lara disse. – É horrível sentir o fogo devorar-nos o corpo.

- Eu faço uma ideia. – Jack disse e Lara olhou para a marca no pulso deste.

- Eu não te mereço. – Lara disse e esvaiu-se em lágrimas.

- Porque dizes isso? – Jack arregalou os olhos. – Tu és a mulher que amo, linda, carinhosa e uma verdadeira heroína. Deste-me o maior tesouro da minha vida e dizes isso?

- Jack… - Lara balbuciou sentindo o chão se abrindo a seus pés.

- Claro que tirando o facto de no pacote ter vindo essa princesa doida que passa a vida a intrometer-se… acho que aguento. – Jack sorriu e beijou Lara.

- É por causa dela, Jack. – Lara disse. Sabia que ele nunca iria compreender. Afinal nem ela própria compreendia. – Se a influência da Mayara se resumisse aos sonhos.

- Como assim?

- Eu consigo sentir os seus medos, as suas paixões, as suas vontades, Jack. É como se ela se estivesse infiltrando em mim e eu não pudesse fazer nada. – Lara limpou as lágrimas. – Além do mais… eu acho que sei quem foi o noivo dela.

- O noivo? – Jack franziu ainda mais o sobrolho. – Tu disseste que nunca o conseguiste vê-lo claramente.

- Até há um tempo atrás. Até aquela noite em que acordei sobressaltada. – Lara respirou fundo. – Eu acho que o Darius é a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara.

Jack ficou mudo e a sua expressão não mudou. Lara preferia mil vezes que este rebentasse de uma vez.

- Isso só pode ser gozo? – Jack riu mas ficou sério quando viu que a mulher não mentia. – Espera aí, tu estiveste trancada com o NOIVO daquela gaja? Da tua vida passada?

- Jack, ele não é o noivo. É apenas a reencarnação. E mesmo assim não tenho a certeza. – Lara explicou. – O Darius não sabe de nada e…

- O que é que aconteceu naquele espaço de tempo? – Jack perguntou calmamente.

- Eu só quero… - Lara desabou a chorar. - … perdoa-me. Eu não estava em mim e ele não teve culpa. Para mim não significou nada e…

- O que é que se passou, Lara Stevens? – Jack agarrou-a pelos braços.

- Eu beijei-o. – Lara começou a chorar e agarrou-se a Jack mas este estava rígido que nem uma pedra.

- Tu… - Jack fechou os olhos tentando assimilar a maior dor da sua vida mas tudo se esfumou quando ouviram o grito familiar de Mary.

- Mary… - Lara sentiu um aperto e olhou Jack. O olhar que este lhe devolveu era desolador mas não pensou duas vezes, colocando-se no encalço dos restantes.

- O que é que se passou? – Jack perguntou.

- A Mary estava encostada à parede e de repente esta deu uma volta, levando-a para o outro lado. – Alicia explicou, tentando em vão achar algo que abrisse a entrada oculta.

- Mas será que as surpresas nunca mais acabam? – Jack falou com raiva e Lara viu que embora este tentasse disfarçar, estava um autêntico caco.

- Temos de continuar. – Lara disse.

- E vais deixar ficar a Mary? – Alicia indignou-se.

- Não. Mas todos os caminhos vão dar a Roma, certo? – Lara pegou na tocha e andou sempre.

- Ela tem razão! – Barbossa exclamou.

* * *

- Aí! – Mary queixou-se quando viu que tinha esfolado o joelho. Tentou habituar os olhos à escuridão, mas não enxergava nada à sua frente. – Mãe? Pai?

O silêncio deixou-a em pânico, mas um barulho de asas próximo ao seu ouvido, fez com que morresse de medo. No entanto, o medo deu lugar a curiosidade quando viu do que se tratava. Um insecto parecido com uma borboleta voava à sua volta. Emitia uma luz azulada e isso encantou Mary. O pequeno animal seguiu por um túnel baixo e estreito e Mary foi atrás. Não queria perder a única luz que tinha.

Não percebeu quanto tempo passara quando deixou de ver a pequena borboleta. Estava exausta e deixou-se cair no chão. Distinguia uma luz ao fundo, mas não sabia se tinha forças para lá chegar? _"E se for outro gigante?"_ O receio apoderou-se de si.

- O que é que eu faço? – Mary perguntou baixinho. Um miar suave fez com que se levantasse. – Quem está aí?

Ouviu de novo um miar e olhou para os seus pés. Uns olhos brilhantes miravam-na acompanhados por um ronronar insistente.

- Um gatinho? – Um sorriso iluminado rasgou a face de Mary. – Também estás perdido?

Pegou no gato ao colo. À medida que se aproximava da luz, viu que este era meio alaranjado e bastante fofinho. Pensou seriamente em levá-lo consigo quando voltasse ao Pearl. No final do túnel, o gato saltou dos seus braços e Mary olhou o que a rodeava abrindo a boca de espanto.

- É lindo! – Exclamou.

* * *

- Ahrg! Nunca mais chega ao fim. – Elizabeth resmungou. O túnel era infinito e duvidava seriamente se este teria fim.

Subitamente este alargou-se e entraram numa galeria maior, mas igualmente escura e fria.

- Há desenhos nas paredes. – Thomas indicou. Desenhos aleatórios decoravam as paredes húmidas.

- Não consigo sequer perceber que letra é esta. – James disse e Elizabeth aproximou-se.

- Não é latim nem grego. – Elizabeth olhou os traços esquisitos. – Será mesmo uma letra ou apenas rabiscos sem sentidos?

Um dos marujos da tripulação de Will passou a mão por um dos desenhos. Num deles, um pequeno quadrado recuou e ouviu-se um barulho vindo do interior da terra. Num completo horror viram as paredes começarem a diminuir a distância entre si, perspectivando um fim horrível para estes.

- Eu não quero morrer esmagado! – Raguetti exclamou em pânico.

- Procurem nas paredes algo que possa estar solto. Deve haver maneira de parar isto! – James ordenou e numa luta contra o tempo, os piratas empurravam em vão os desenhos.

- Tem que estar aqui, Tem de estar aqui! – Elizabeth exclamava para si própria tentando dominar o medo.

- Achei! – Thomas anunciou. Empurrou um dos desenhos e viram um pequeno cubículo abrir-se numa das paredes.

- Depressa, antes que se fechem completamente. – Elizabeth disse e um a um entraram a gatinhar no estreito túnel. Antes de se fechar completamente um grito foi ouvido.

- O que foi isto? – Thomas perguntou.

- Um dos marujos do Will não conseguiu. – Pintel disse, fazendo-os engolirem em seco.

- O ar está a diminuir. – James notou. – Temos de sair daqui.

Rastejaram dentro daquele ambiente claustrofóbico até chegarem a uma abertura.

- Obrigada. – Elizabeth agradeceu quando Thomas a ajudou a sair.

- O que é que se segue? – Thomas perguntou.

James caminhou até um rebordo na parede e molhou o dedo no líquido presente. – Azeite. – Disse, depois de reconhecer a utilidade daquele engenho. Tombou a tocha e uma linha de fogo percorreu toda a extensão do rebordo, revelando um corredor bastante largo.

- Ao menos temos luz para o iluminar. – Thomas encolheu os ombros.

Elizabeth deu um passo em frente e tudo o que se passou a seguir foi como se o mundo se movesse muito lentamente. Pisou algo e um clique foi ouvido. A voz de James ecoou ordenando que se baixassem e Elizabeth sentiu um empurrão que a fez estatelar-se no chão. Olhou e viu Thomas ao seu lado. O que viu a seguir foi quase uma repetição do que acontecera há mais de seis anos atrás. O seu coração gritou de novo, mas a voz não saiu. A dor era tão profunda e insuportável que tudo ficou preto a seguir.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo cheio de interrogações. Será que Jack vai perdoar Lara? Qual o verdadeiro papel de Darius? Onde Mary se foi meter? O que será que aconteceu com Elizabeth e os restantes? Bem, tudo isso será revelado no próximo capítulo mas até lá... espero que gostem deste!**

Yasmin Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pelas suas reviews! Não me odeie, please! ;( A sério, aquilo tinha de acontecer. Ainda vão compreender porquê. Mas eu sei, não é fácil trair o Jack. Espero que goste do cap! Obrigada e Bjs!:D**

Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelas reviews! *.* É a Mary tem cá um dedo chamado herança Sparrow que a faz meter-se em grandes alhadas. Mas agora ela não teve culpa. Aliás ela acabou no lugar X, ou seja, no covil do lobo... ou do tigre... Ah Alicia e Norrington? Giro não é? Mas ela já tem dono e não é como a Lara! :P Eu sei, eu sei. Lara tem uma família linda, um marido que por Calipso é tudo de bom... mas... enfim, aconteceu. Eu sei, há santos que caem por menos, e coitado do Jack. Será que ele vai conseguir perdoar a Lara e principalmente manter o Darius vivo? Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Suas reviews me matam. Embora eu é que fiquem com medo porque na última você declarou que tinha morrido. :hebe: É, bem que eu adoraria uma Liz/Norrie mas sabe que neste momento não dá... coitadinha da Lizzie. O que será que aconteceu com ela? É pai doido... filha doida... é costume de família! :hebe: Quanto à cena propriamente dita: NC não dá. Primeiro porque a fic é T e porque eu iria ser odiada de morte. Além do mais, NC que é boa é Jack/Lara :peter: (ok respeito a sua opinião neste momento :va: ) Ah mas modéstia à parte, o Darius até que se portou como um cavalheiro, até porque foi a Lara que o beijou. Mas se ela quis mau era se ele recuasse... A ver vamos... Espero que goste e eu ainda não perdi a esperança de ler Maus Costumes! Que saudades do triângulo Penny/Jack/Beckett! Obrigada! Bjs!:D**

**Procura-se Hatake KaguraLari! :)**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	28. Chapter 27 Fogo e Ouro

**Capítulo 27: ****Fogo e Ouro**

Elizabeth sentiu o mundo girar à sua volta enquanto o seu coração acelerava.

- THOMAS! – Gritou quando viu este caído e com uma seta espetada no peito.

- Temos de sair daqui. – James rastejou até Elizabeth e puxou Thomas.

Várias setas foram disparadas de pequenos orifícios nas paredes, assim que Elizabeth accionou o mecanismo sem querer. Thomas acabara sendo atingido ao protegê-la.

- Thomas. – Elizabeth agarrou neste, vendo-o contorcer-se de dores.

- Tira-me… isto. – Pediu ofegante.

- Não. – James impediu que Elizabeth tirasse a seta.

- Como não? A seta pode ter perfurado um pulmão. Não a vou deixar aí! – Elizabeth olhou James horrorizada.

- Se a tirar sem mais nem menos, o mais certo é ele se esvair em sangue. – James avisou. – Temos de sair deste labirinto o mais rapidamente possível se quiser que o seu namorado viva.

Elizabeth engoliu em seco. – Mas… e os outros?

- Jack Sparrow é rato. Saberá se safar. – James levantou Thomas passando o braço deste pelo seu ombro e sendo ajudado por Raguetti.

Elizabeth secou as lágrimas. Já vira ferimentos piores. Com certeza, mal chegassem ao Pearl, Thomas iria recuperar. Inevitavelmente não conseguiu deixar de pensar na repetição do mesmo cenário há anos atrás, quando Will Turner fora ferido de morte por Davy Jones. "_Não. Thomas vai recuperar. Só precisamos sair daqui"_, pensou.

* * *

Mary olhou fascinada para a grande sala onde acabara de entrar. Era rectangular e ao longo das paredes tinha várias entradas. O chão era pintado em cores vivas. Parou quando viu que uma delas era um enorme tigre. Olhou em frente. Ao fundo, rodeado por quatro tochas estava um tigre. Aproximou-se mais quando viu que este era em pedra. Receou que este acordasse como o gigante, mas era apenas e só pedra. A boca estava aberta mostrando os enormes dentes talhados e algo lá dentro chamou a sua atenção. Um globo dourado repousava protegido na enorme boca.

- Se fosse a ti não fazia isso. – A voz de uma rapariga soou no momento em que Mary ia pegar no globo.

- Quem és tu? – Mary voltou-se de repente com um misto de susto e curiosidade. Uma rapariga do seu tamanho mirava-a. Não devia ser mais velha que ela e Mary reparou que esta era muito bonita. O cabelo cor de fogo contrastava com os olhos verdes escuros profundos.

- Circe. – A menina disse. Vestia uma túnica dourada até aos joelhos, deixando a pela clara dos braços a descoberto.

- Também ficaste presa aqui? – Mary perguntou, mantendo distância.

- Não. Eu moro aqui. – Circe aproximou-se do tigre de pedra com um passo bastante leve, quase como se flutuasse. – E tu, como te chamas?

- Mary. Perdi-me dos meus pais. Onde estão os teus?

- Eu não tenho pais. – Circe disse. – Queres brincar? Eu nunca tenho ninguém com quem brincar.

- Brincar a quê? – Mary arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se havia coisa que tinha aprendido era sempre desconfiar das boas intenções.

- Não sei. Tu sabes algum jogo? – Circe sorriu e Mary pensou um bocado, sorrindo depois.

- Sei!

* * *

- Todos os caminhos vão dar a Roma? – Jack perguntou olhando Lara de lado. – Pois.

- Jack, não penses que não estou preocupada. Apenas acho que a solução estará mais à frente. – Lara disse.

- A Mary deve estar sozinha. Rodeada sabe-se lá do quê! – Alicia arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco quando Lara e Jack a fulminaram com o olhar.

- Há qualquer coisa aqui à frente. – Barbossa fez sinal e apontou para uma alavanca numa das paredes.

- Eu não disse! – Lara exclamou colocando a mão na alavanca.

- Não. – Darius travou Lara. – Nem tudo o que parece é. Essa alavanca pode ter outra função.

- Ah por Calipso. – Jack agarrou a alavanca. – Quase de certeza que é igual à que havia lá atrás.

- Jack… - Barbossa tentou falar, mas Jack puxou a alavanca.

- Daqui a nada a Mary vai aparecer e… - Jack foi interrompido por Alicia.

- Que barulho foi este? – Alicia perguntou e todos afinaram os ouvidos.

- Parece algo a rolar pelo caminho. – Gibbs coçou a cabeça.

- CORRAM! – Barbossa berrou e todos olharam horrorizados para o caminho que haviam feito. Uma bola de pedra enorme rolava em direcção aos piratas, fazendo-os correr pela vida.

- AQUILO VAI-NOS ESMAGAR! – Alicia berrou, tentando correr o mais que podia.

Lara sentiu alguém puxá-la e viu a grande pedra rolar à sua frente.

- Há nichos nas paredes. – Jack observou ofegante. Lara viu que estavam num e quando a pedra passou espreitou.

- Os outros? – Lara sentiu um balão de pânico quando viu a pedra desaparecer e nenhum sinal dos restantes. Viu Gibbs sair de um nicho mais à frente assim como Bootstrap e Barbossa.

- Eu fico por aqui, Jack. – Gibbs disse quando foi acometido por um ataque de tosse.

- A Alicia? – Lara arregalou os olhos e o seu sangue gelou quando ouviu o grito da amiga vindo de um nicho mais atrás.

- Não. – Jack agarrou Lara quando esta quase caiu ao chegar ao nicho. O horror completo estampou-se na sua face quando olhou o precipício abaixo de si.

- ALICIA! – Berrou ajoelhando-se na beira e espreitando.

- Aqui! – a voz de Darius fez-se ouvir. Estava pendurado com uma mão agarrando uma pedra da parede e outra segurando Alicia.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Lara exclamou levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Alguém tem uma corda? – Jack perguntou, mas todos abanaram a cabeça.

- Vocês têm de salvar a Alicia. – Darius disse.

- Eu desço pela parede. – Bootstrap disse.

- Como? Não há corda e a parede é extremamente escorregadia. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu não quero morrer. – Alicia começou a chorar.

- Ninguém vai morrer aqui. – Jack disse. – Vocês os três segurem-me.

- Como? – Lara perguntou. A resposta surgiu depois.

- Bill agarra-me nas pernas. Você irá balançar a Alicia para que eu a possa agarrar. – Jack disse e Darius acenou com a cabeça.

- Oh não. – Alicia arregalou os olhos.

- É a única chance. – Darius disse balançando Alicia. – Aos três.

- Não! Eu não quero voar… AHHH – Alicia berrou quando se sentiu jogada no ar. Num impulso agarrou os braços de Jack.

- Puxem! – Bootstrap pediu enquanto Gibbs e Barbossa o ajudavam.

- Irra, você é pesada! – Jack exclamou quando Alicia pisou terra firme.

- Pesada é a tua tia! – Alicia exclamou mas abraçando Jack depois. – Obrigada.

- Dê-me a mão. – Lara esticou a mão para Darius.

- Não. – Darius disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- O quê? – Lara sentiu o seu coração perder uma batida.

- Alguém tem de ir salvar a Mary. – Darius sorriu. – Desculpe-me.

- Não. – Lara ficou hirta quando viu Darius se soltar e cair na escuridão.

- Ele…? – Barbossa perguntou e Lara sentiu tamanha angústia que começou a andar em círculos.

- Lara acalma-te. – Alicia agarrou os braços da amiga.

- Eu preciso de ar. – Lara disse aos soluços. – Não sei o que se passa e…

- Já passou. – Alicia abraçou-a forte e Lara acalmou. – Ele foi um herói.

- É melhor irmos. – Bootstrap pediu. – Não queremos perder mais ninguém e não sabemos onde a pequena foi parar.

Caminharam em silêncio durante um bom bocado. Lara não sabia como explicar o que sentia. Foi como sentisse algo que acontecera há muito tempo e agora a atingia. Alicia não largou o seu braço, fosse para confortá-la ou para se confortar a si própria.

- Sinto-me mal. – Alicia disse.

- Agora estás segura. – Lara disse. – Até vermos.

- Não é por mim. Claro que apanhei um susto dos valentes mas… - Alicia suspirou. - … passei a vida a dizer mal do Darius e no final ele salvou-me e ainda…

- Não havia nada a fazer. – Lara disse concluindo a conversa.

* * *

Mary olhava a sua adversária enquanto esperava a sua vez de jogar. Pensou o quanto esta devia ser infeliz estando sozinha.

- É a tua vez. – Circe disse depois de jogar à macaca. – O que é que tu fazes lá fora?

- Sou pirata. – Mary disse.

- O que é isso?

- Sou alguém que anda de barco e que rouba tesouros.

- Tu vais roubar o tesouro daqui? – Circe perguntou e Mary parou de jogar.

- Um tesouro aqui? – Mary arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Ele. – Circe apontou para o tigre.

- Mas é apenas um tigre de pedra e um ovo dourado. – Mary disse fixando a estátua.

- É muito mais do que isso. – Circe começou a rondar Mary. – É o caminho para um tesouro ainda maior.

- Como é que sabes? – Mary perguntou de costas para Circe.

- Porque eu, minha querida… - Circe falou ao seu ouvido e Mary notou que a voz desta amadurecera. -… sou a guardiã deste tesouro!

Mary sentiu uma onda de medo invadir o seu corpo. Percebeu que Circe não era uma amiga mas sim uma ameaça.

- Deixa-a. – a voz familiar soou aos ouvidos de Mary, mas quando se virou Circe agarrou-a. A outrora criança misteriosa era agora uma esbelta mulher com o mesmo cabelo cor de fogo e o mesmo vestido dourado, com excepção do pouco tecido que este continha.

- Oh… - Circe arregalou os olhos e sorriu deliciada. - … mas que surpresa! Porque é que eu haveria de largar a miúda… Darius?

- Porque ela não tem nada a ver com isto. E tu não precisas de nenhuma criança aqui. – Darius falou em tom sério.

- Nossa, da maneira que falas até pareces pai da criança! – Circe sorriu ainda mais. Depois olhou nos olhos de Mary. – Não. Ela não tem nenhuma parecença contigo. Se bem que… ela me faz lembrar alguém.

- Circe, ela não é minha filha. Aliás, ela veio cá ter por acidente. – Darius implorou. – Deixa-a ir.

- Porquê? Nós divertimo-nos tanto, não foi querida? – Circe ajeitou os cabelos de Mary e esta afastou-se.

- Eu fico no lugar dela. – Darius engoliu em seco.

- Pensei que te tinhas cansado de mim. – Circe fixou Darius e caminhou até ficar bastante próxima. – Dez anos de solidão, sem ninguém para me fazer companhia… - Circe rondou Darius e acariciou os cabelos deste. – Já sei. Porque é que não ficas tu e a pequena Mary? Uma verdadeira família!

- Você não é a minha família. – Mary disse e tentou fugir, mas Circe agarrou-a.

- Não me gostarias de ter como mãe? – Circe perguntou. – Dar-te-ia tudo o que quisesses.

- Eu já tenho mãe. – Mary estreitou o olhar.

- Ai sim? E quem é ela? – Circe perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sou a mãe dela. – Lara disse em voz firme. Circe perdeu o sorriso e viu mais cinco pessoas entrarem por uma das portas laterais.

- Tu estavas morto! – Jack exclamou vendo Darius na frente.

- Parece que enganaste o grupinho aqui, Darius! – Circe exclamou, não tirando os olhos de Lara. – E sempre tinha razão ao dizer que a miúda me fazia lembrar alguém.

- Deixa-os ir Circe. – Darius agarrou num braço de Circe e esta riu.

- Circe? – Lara passou Mary a Jack. – Tu conheces essa mulher?

- Claro que o Darius me conhece. Há milhares e milhares de anos. – Circe sorriu e pode notar o espanto na cara dos presentes. – Mas afinal quem são vocês? Oh, já sei! Os piratas que vieram roubar o Olho-de-Tigre. Acertei?

- Como é que…? – Jack interrogou-se.

- Essa miniatura tem uma língua grande. – Circe disse.

- Veja lá como fala da nossa filha. – Jack ameaçou e Circe fixou-o, fazendo Darius se inquietar.

- Agora percebo a razão da beleza exótica da miúda. – Circe aproximou-se de Jack. – E porque é que vocês têm tanta certeza que irão ter esse artefacto?

- Porque com uma bruxa como você pela frente não vai ser difícil. – Alicia disse. – Você é daquelas que dá vontade de correr à chapada.

- Azar. – Circe abanou a cabeça. – Subestimas uma deusa, mas infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada contra mulheres prenhas e crianças. No entanto, já não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros.

Com um único gesto, Circe fez os piratas voarem em direcção à parede, caindo no chão bastante queixosos. Os bons reflexos da deusa captaram a intenção de Darius, que se atirava para si com uma faca.

- Pensavas que me podias matar tão simplesmente? – Circe perguntou atirando Darius e fazendo este contorcer-se de dores. – Foi para isso que voltaste?

- Eu vim para fazer o que não tive coragem quando fugi. – Darius disse.

- Ah, sabes… - Circe ajoelhou-se na frente de Darius pegando-lhe no rosto. - … eu podia transformá-los simplesmente num bando de animais, mas iria ser fácil demais. – Circe fez um ar emburrado. – Que tal vocês mostrarem o que valem?

- O que queres dizer? – Darius olhou-a em pânico.

- Apresento-lhes a minha guarda. – Circe abriu os braços e Alicia agarrou Mary, colocando-se num canto em completo pânico. Quatro enormes tigres apareceram, rosnando contra os presentes.

- Houve uma altura em que só tinha lobos e leões. – Circe explicou. – Mas com o tempo notei que os lobos se tornavam amigáveis e os leões preguiçosos. Por isso… - Circe acariciou um dos felinos. - … desde que aqui estou, optei pelos tigres. Não há animal mais belo e feroz que eles.

- Bonitos eles são… - Jack observou. - … o mesmo não se diz do tamanho e do número de dentes!

- Pois bem, se vos agrada… FAÇA-SE LUZ! – Circe ergueu ainda mais os braços e a sala encheu-se de fogo. As cabeças de tigre espalhadas pelas paredes cuspiram fogo e um corredor estreito de fogo lambia ambas as paredes laterais.

- Leva a Mary daqui! – Lara exclamou para Alicia desembainhando a espada.

- Nanana. – Circe negou com o dedo e todas as entradas se encheram de fogo. – Daqui ninguém sai.

- São quatro, precisamos de pelo menos duas pessoas para cada. – Barbossa disse, enquanto se reuniam em círculo, de costas voltadas e com as espadas e pistolas apontadas aos felinos que se aproximavam.

- A Alicia não vai lutar. – Lara disse. – Alguém precisa ficar com a Mary.

- Nem sequer equacionei essa hipótese Lara. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu posso ajudar. – Darius colocou-se ao lado deles, mas todos o olharam de lado.

- Você? Pensei que fosse braço direito daquela doida! – Lara exclamou.

- Agora não interessa nada. – Barbossa disse. – SEPAREM-SE!

Os tigres fixaram alvos e tal como Barbossa previra, cada tigre ocupou-se de dois piratas. Só Alicia e Mary pareciam ter sido ignoradas pelos grandes felinos.

Jack e Lara ficaram com aquele que parecia ser o maior de todos. O tigre não os atacava, mas rondava-os ameaçadoramente, sempre mostrando os dentes aguçados.

- Ele vai escolher um de nós. – Jack disse.

- O que queres dizer? – Lara olhou o marido de lado.

- Que aquele que for atacado terá de contar com a ajuda do outro. Tem atenção às garras. Uma simples patada pode matar instantaneamente.

- Obrigada pela visão tão optimista. Não dizias que matar um tigre era fácil?

- Sim, mas não me lembrava do tamanho real deles. Além do mais existem outros três. – Jack apontou para o tigre que estava sentado, olhando os outros. – Quase de certeza que se um for atingido, aquele investirá.

Lara engoliu em seco e viu um dos tigres voar na direcção de Bootstrap. Barbossa disparou mas embora ferido, o animal tentou derrubar o capitão com uma das patas. Bootstrap lançou-se em cima deste, mas o tigre empinou derrubando-o. Ao fugir dos dentes aguçados que tentavam arrancar um das suas pernas, Barbossa disparou na direcção da cabeça do tigre. A satisfação por ter morto um deles durou pouco. Barbossa sentiu um peso enorme nas suas costas e caiu no chão. Virou-se e ficou frente a frente com outro dos felinos.

- Arranca-me a cabeça se tens coragem, seu monte de pelo! – Barbossa exclamou e o tigre emitiu um rugido, quando o capitão mais velho cravou a espada no coração do animal. – Se nem o diabo me quis no inferno, não vão ser uns gatos que me vão mandar para lá!

- Ah! – Gibbs berrou quando um dos tigres agarrou a sua perna. As dores eram horríveis. Um segundo depois, naquilo que lhe parecia horas, a dor afrouxou mas continuava a sentir os dentes cravados na sua carne. Viu que Darius tinha cravado a espada na cabeça do tigre e tentava agora retirar a perna da boca do animal.

- Faça força para que não se desprenda. – Darius disse rasgando um bocado da camisa e colocando como torniquete, estancando o sangue que jorrava.

- Obrigado rapaz. – Gibbs disse.

- Vai a algum lado? – Circe apareceu na frente de Alicia quando esta tentou ajudar Gibbs.

- Só ajudar um dos meus. Mas você não sabe o que é isso, pois não? – Alicia perguntou. – Deusas têm sempre o rei na barriga, mas não passam de um bando de pegas! – Alicia tapou os ouvidos de Mary.

Circe sorriu como se não estivesse ofendida, mas sem o fazer prever pregou uma bofetada em Alicia que a fez cair no chão.

- Numa coisa você acertou. Eu tenho sempre o rei na barriga porque estou sempre acima de vocês. – Circe disse.

- Você disse que não podia fazer nada a mulheres grávidas! – Alicia exclamou, sentindo vontade matar aquela mulher.

- Não posso matá-las. De resto, posso fazer tudo o que quiser. – Circe sorriu.

- Sua… - Alicia olhou para Mary. – FOGE MARY!

Circe virou-se para Mary mas antes de ter tempo para fazer algo à criança, Lara voou para cima desta.

- Você acha-se muito valente com tigres defendendo-a, mas não faz a mínima ideia de como se porta uma leoa quando as suas crias são ameaçadas! – Lara colocou-se em cima de Circe e esbofeteou-a. – Seja a última vez que tenta fazer algo contra a minha filha, sua vadia!

- Ahhh! – Circe berrou, quando Lara lhe pregou outro estalo e num impulso empurrou Lara. A morena não teve tempo de se recompor, quando viu Circe se transformar num enorme tigre e voar para cima de ti.

- PARE! – A exigência de Mary foi ouvida captando a atenção de Circe. – PARE OU JOGO ISTO NO CHÃO!

Circe retornou à sua forma humana e ficou horrorizada quando viu que Mary tinha o globo dourado nas mãos.

- Larga isso, sua peste! – Circe exclamou, com um olhar felino capaz de fulminar alguém.

- Não! – Mary exclamou e preparou-se para jogar o globo no chão. No mesmo instante, este emitiu uma luz dourada forte e uma mancha dourada apareceu a seu lado, como se fosse um buraco para outro mundo.

- Mas que raio é aquilo? – Lara perguntou.

- AH! – Mary berrou quando se sentiu sugada. Largou o globo e não conseguiu lutar contra a força do buraco que se formava.

- MARY! – Lara e Jack berraram ao mesmo tempo. O globo ficou como suspenso no ar e quando se precipitou para o solo, Jack e Barbossa lançaram-se ao mesmo tempo. No mesmo instante em que o tocaram foram sugados pelo buraco, levando o globo com eles.

- NÃOOO! – Lara lançou-se para o buraco mas Alicia e Darius agarraram-na.

- Oops! – Circe arregalou os olhos. – Isto é mau. Muito mau. Bem, fiquei à vontade. Parece que vou ter de me ausentar. – Circe caminhou para o buraco. – Sabe, faça bom proveito do Darius. Foi muito tempo com ele. Agora é hora de novos horizontes. E convenhamos… o seu marido é delicioso!

- SUA CABRA! – Lara tentou agarrar Circe mas esta acenou sorrindo e entrou no buraco. No mesmo instante, este desapareceu, deixando a sala num autêntico silêncio sepulcral.

- NÃOOO! – Lara berrou e a sua dor era tão grande que arrepiou os restantes.

- Lara… - Alicia agarrou a amiga, mas Lara não conseguia parar de chorar e gritar.

- A MINHA FILHA… -Lara sentiu-se sufocada. - … EU QUERO A MINHA FILHA. EU QUERO O JACK!

Lara desabou chorando copiosamente e Alicia acompanhou-a, abraçando-a o mais forte que pode.

- Lara… o melhor agora é… - Darius colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, mas Lara afastou-se bruscamente.

- NÃO ME TOQUE, SEU MONSTRO! – O choro tinha dado lugar a um ataque de fúria. – Você sabia o que nos esperava. Sabia o que guardava esse maldito artefacto e não foi capaz de dizer NADA!

- Eu sei que não tenho perdão, mas…

- CALE-SE! – Lara berrou. – Eu nunca mais o quero ver à minha frente. NUNCA MAIS!

Lara encaminhou-se a passos largos para a porta mas estancou quando viu Norrington entrar, arrastando um Thomas bastante maltratado.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Alicia perguntou, correndo até Elizabeth e olhando horrorizada para Thomas.

- Ele foi atingido numa armadilha. – Elizabeth disse.

- Precisa urgentemente de um médico. – James depositou Thomas no chão e este emitiu um esgar de dor.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. – Bootstrap ofereceu-se.

Lara levou as mãos à cabeça e puxou os longos cabelos com toda a força. Mary e Jack tinham sido arrastados sabe-se lá para onde, com Barbossa junto. Thomas estava bastante ferido e Darius tinha-se revelado um autêntico traidor. O seu coração batia aceleradamente e a sua cabeça estava a mil. Deixou-se cair na frente do grande tigre de pedra e quis gritar e chorar até ficar inconsciente. As lágrimas invadiram os seus olhos, mas mesmo sem querer, estes captaram o estranho hieróglifo gravado entre as patas do tigre.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui está novo capítulo. Como vêm, parece que ir atrás do Olho-de-Tigre foi má ideia. Mas agora começará uma jornada ainda maior. O que irá Lara fazer em relação a Darius? O que aconteceu com Jack, Barbossa e Mary? Será que Thomas ficará bom? Bem, estas são algumas perguntas que ficaram no ar e que só irão ser respondidas num próximo capítulo. Até lá, espero que gostem deste.

ATENÇÃO: Queria esclarecer um ponto na história. Depois de muita pesquisa, eu escolhi a deusa Circe para guardiã do Olho-de-Tigre. A História dela será revelada mais à frente, mas ela é a mesma deusa presente na obra "ODISSEIA" de Homero. É ela que transforma os homens de Ulisses em porcos. Ora, relendo as características da deusa e a sua história na obra de Homero, pareceu-me a mais indicada para a personagem. É claro que ela terá algumas diferenças com a Circe de Homero, mas basicamente é a mesma. No entanto, deixo aqui um pequeno excerto para se perceber quem era Circe:

_" Circe: Na mitologia grega, a sua principal característica, era a capacidade para a ciência da feitiçaria. Tinha o poder de criar venenos e transformar os homens em animais. Por esse motivo, morava isolada numa ilha, cercada por lobos e leões. Era considerada também, a deusa da Lua Nova, do amor físico, da feitiçaria, encantamentos, sonhos, maldições, vingança e bruxaria. Foi retratada por vários escritores antigos como Homero, Hesíodo, Ovídio e Plutarco."_

****

Fonte: Wikipédia/Circe

Sinceramente, eu já tinha as características da guardiã do Olho-de-Tigre há muito definidas, mas ao encontrar um nome para esta e alguma deusa parecida, achei Circe a ideal. Uma curiosidade: na maioria das vezes, eu não penso num actor ou numa actriz para as minhas OC's, no entanto, no caso de Circe, a minha escolha recaiu na actriz Elena Anaya que interpretou a vampira Aleera no filme Van Helsing. Vendo no outro dia, reparei que o papel cai que nem uma luva. :D

Agora os agradecimentos pelas reviews do cap anterior:

Yasmin Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! É tem razão. Trair o Jack é imperdoável também não o trairia... :P Espero que goste deste cap! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen: **Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Façamos assim: eu só aviso que postei, não estou monitorizando as reviews! Por isso, e isto vale para todos, comentei e leiam quando puderem. Eu também ando na faculdade e mesmo estando de férias, sei bem o que é não ter tempo pra nada! Por isso não peça desculpas! :D Se você ficou com pena do marujo do Will, não morra com o Thomas. Ele tá vivo... a ver vamos se consegue sobreviver! Ai coitada da Lizzie :paris: Jack não pode falar mal do Darius, mas desculpem... agora o Darius merecia um murro nas fuças! :fato: Chorou com o que Lara sentiu? Não inunde a casa com o que a coitada está sofrendo neste momento! :emux: Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pela review! É... eu sou mazinha *.* Mas fazer o quê? Eu amo suspense, mesmo que fique morrendo por dentro... *.* Jack, Jack... o que será que aconteceu com ele e com a sua filha problemática de 5 anos e com o seu inimigo desde tempos imemoriais Barbossa? Eis a questão...:D É, não foi o que aconteceu com a Lizzie... foi o que aconteceu com o Thomas... eu sou mesmo má. Dá até dó. Mas não me matem por amor dos deuses! E também espero actualização da sua fic! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	29. Chapter 28 Assumindo o comando

**Capítulo 28: ****Assumindo o comando**

- O que é isso? – Alicia apontou para o estranho desenho gravado entre as patas do tigre.

- Um hieróglifo. – Lara limpou as lágrimas e analisou melhor o desenho. – Parece um gato, ou uma leoa. Não percebo bem.

- Existem mais. – Alicia apontou para a base que sustentava o tigre de pedra e Lara pode ver vários hieróglifos espalhados. – Bonito. Hieróglifos egípcios. Mais um bocadinho e colocavam chinês!

Alicia sentou-se no chão com ar chateado. Não havia nenhuma pista sobre o que acontecera com Jack, Barbossa e Mary e tinha uma sensação de que o tempo se esgotava.

- Talvez isto seja a pista para o tesouro. Afinal o Olho-de-Tigre era apenas a chave, certo? – Lara lançou a pergunta enquanto olhava atentamente os símbolos.

- Sim. Mas convenhamos que ninguém aqui sabe ler isso. – Alicia disse.

- Talvez uma das características da Mayara fosse ler a escrita egípcia. – Lara sorriu e deixou Alicia de boca aberta.

- Tu consegues decifrar isso? – Alicia chegou-se ao pé da amiga.

- Não me perguntes como. – Lara disse. Nunca tinha estudado ou compreendido aquele alfabeto, mas ao olhar para os estranhos símbolos leu-os claramente.

Num dos lados, Lara distinguiu vários desenhos. Um círculo, um rectângulo, alguns riscos na vertical e diagonal, um braço.

- O que é que diz? – Alicia estava mais empolgada do que nunca.

- Algo sobre areia e tempo. – Lara comunicou. Olhou depois os restantes hieróglifos. Um pássaro, duas pernas, uma linha ondulada que fazia lembrar um rio e mais linhas. – Terá de caminhar… - seguiu-se um mocho, uma cobra e outros símbolos. – … qualquer coisa sobre um túmulo.

- Ok, isso está confuso. – Alicia coçou a cabeça.

- Talvez tenhamos de achar algum túmulo. Onde poderá estar o tesouro. – Lara opinou colocando os dedos nas têmporas. – Eu acho que já sei. "_Sobre as areias do tempo terás de caminhar para o seu túmulo achar." _

- Estou ficando assustada. – Alicia disse. – Areias? Mas teremos de procurar nalguma praia?

- Deste lado. – Lara deu a volta à estátua. – Estão mais esbatidos. Mesmo assim… - Lara pensou um bocado tentando formar uma frase. – "_Navegando pelo azul e dourado…"_, não consigo perceber mais.

- O que querem dizer estes últimos símbolos? – Alicia apontou para os últimos hieróglifos.

- O mesmo de sempre. – Lara suspirou. – Perigos e qualquer coisa sobre um Muro Branco.

- Bem, se isto são hieróglifos egípcios só quer dizer uma coisa. – Alicia fez uma pausa. – O que quer que seja estará algures no Egipto.

- Faz sentido mas além das pirâmides, não vejo nenhum muro branco.

- Muro Branco é o antigo nome que davam à cidade de Mênfis. – Norrington explicou. – Passei lá uma vez.

- Agora faz sentido. – Lara sorriu fazendo lembrar Jack. – Mênfis é no Egipto. As areias do tempo, o dourado… só podem estar a referir-se ao deserto.

- E o azul? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- O rio Nilo. – Lara e Norrington disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas vai levar imenso tempo a lá chegar! – Alicia exclamou.

- Não se partirmos já. – Lara disse, apanhando a sua espada do chão.

- Preciso falar consigo. – Bootstrap pegou Lara pelo braço e arrastou-a até um canto da sala. – É sobre o Thomas.

- Eu sei. Ele está bastante maltratado e vai ser levado o mais rapidamente possível para o Pearl… assim que acharmos a saída. – Lara comunicou.

- Eu penso que é melhor prepararem-se. – Bootstrap falou demasiado baixo.

- Prepararmo-nos para o quê? – a expressão de Lara começou a caminhar para dúvida e receio.

- Eu não quero colocar a Lizzie aos prantos. Neste momento acho que você é a única pessoa que embora esteja arrasada por dentro, ainda poderá ter forças para decidir.

- Decidir o quê? – Lara abanou a cabeça confusa. – Bill, o que é que se passa com o Thomas?

- A seta acertou-lhe o lado direito do peito. Ele precisa de um médico que a extraia sem se esvair em sangue. Só que há um problema… - Bill respirou fundo e viu Lara ficar sem a última réstia de brilho nos olhos. – A seta estava envenenada.

As últimas palavras de Bootstrap Bill Turner fizeram o coração de Lara cair ao chão. Sentiu tudo ficar escuro e Bill amparou-a

- Você está a dizer que o Thomas… - Lara engoliu em seco enquanto as lágrimas enchiam os seus olhos. - … está a morrer?

- Infelizmente conheço o efeito de vários venenos. A ferida está infeccionada e a esta hora o sangue já poderá estar contaminado.

- Não… - Lara levou as mãos à cabeça. – Temos de o tirar daqui. Temos de sair todos daqui.

- Sinto ar fresco aqui. – Raguetti apontou para uma das portas.

- É a única saída para o exterior. – Darius observou.

- Como é que você…? – Lara sentiu a raiva explodir dentro de si.

- É melhor sairmos já. – James travou qualquer investida violenta de Lara.

- Por favor, o Thomas está ferido! – Elizabeth exclamou e Lara respirou fundo.

- Tem a certeza? – Perguntou apontando o dedo a Darius.

- Absoluta.

* * *

A viagem desde o covil de Circe até ao exterior embora sem sobressaltos, foi demorada por causa de Thomas. À falta de maca, este tinha de ser carregado em ombros.

- Elizabeth… - Thomas chamou com voz fraca.

- Não fales, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Elizabeth disse, tentando transparecer calma na voz.

Lara sentiu o ar fresco sacudir os seus cabelos quando saíram para o exterior. Olhou o azul do mar mas não viu o Pearl.

- Devemos estar no lado oposto da ilha. – James disse.

- O que é aquele fumo negro? – Alicia apontou para a direcção de uma pequena coluna de fumo.

- Tribos. – Darius falou.

- Ok, contornamos a ilha, sempre pela costa. – Lara ordenou.

Não soube dizer quantas horas caminhou, mas o que é certo é que o sol já se punha quando finalmente avistaram o Pearl acompanhado do Holandês.

- Se a seta continha veneno, o melhor será retirá-la. – Lara sussurrou para Bootstrap.

- É o que irei fazer, logo que chegarmos ao navio. – O pai de Will disse, enquanto carregava Thomas para dentro do bote.

- A Elizabeth tem de saber. – Lara olhou para a loira.

- Ela saberá no tempo certo e pela pessoa certa. – Bootstrap disse olhando Lara e entrando dentro do bote.

Lara ficou vendo o pequeno barco afastar-se. Era horrível como tudo se tinha desmoronado depressa. Alicia chamou-a e Lara encaminhou-se para o outro bote.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Lara travou Darius. – Você fica aqui!

- Lara… - Alicia tentou demover a amiga.

- Não. Ele foi o causador disto. Ele conhecia a Circe. – Lara olhou friamente para Darius. – Mas nem sequer nos avisou.

- Eu peço perdão por isso, mas tinha os meus motivos. – Darius disse. – E uma vez que o seu marido e filha estão desaparecidos com Circe no meio, eu posso ser útil. Afinal conheço-a e…

- E…? – Lara riu de nervosa. – Você podia ter ajudado dizendo-nos o que nos esperava. Por sua culpa, a minha filha desapareceu, o meu marido desapareceu, o único que podia comandar o Pearl desapareceu e o meu amigo Thomas está ferido de morte!

- Como? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – O Thomas…

- Ele não põe mais os pés no meu navio. – Lara disse.

- Espera um pouco, Lara. – Alicia pediu para que não lançassem o bote à água. – Mesmo ele sendo um traidor, um cafageste, ele conhece aquela víbora da Circe. Já que vamos atrás deles, ele podia ajudar. Pensa bem, Lara.

Lara olhou duramente para Alicia e depois para Darius. Estava tão furiosa que só lhe apetecia cortar aquele grego fingido aos bocados.

- Ele vai. – Lara disse carrancuda. – Mas não sem pagar pelo que fez. Pintel, Raguetti fiquem de olho nesse aí até chegarmos ao navio.

- Sim capitã. – os dois disseram e pela primeira vez Lara sentiu um enorme prazer em ser chamada assim.

* * *

Dentro do Pearl, Will e Grace acorreram aos recém-chegados.

- Will! – Alicia correu até aos braços deste. – Maldita injustiça essa de não poderes pisar terra.

- Mas estarei sempre à tua espera. – Will disse beijando-a. – Como é que estás? Estás bem? O nosso filho está…?

- Está tudo bem comigo e com ele. – Alicia disse, mas o seu olhar ficou subitamente triste. – Parece que com o Thomas é que não.

- É, eu vi-o. Levaram-no lá para baixo. A Elizabeth e o meu pai estão com ele. – Will disse. – Mas e os restantes?

- A minha menina! – Grace deu um abraço apertado a Alicia. – Onde estão as outras duas meninas da minha vida?

- Grace… - Alicia não continuou quando viu Grace correr em direcção a Lara.

- Ai que bom que regressaram sãos e salvos! – Grace abraçou Lara. – Onde está aquela traquinas?

Lara nada disse e tentou suster as lágrimas, mas sabia que por nada neste mundo conseguiria enganar Grace.

- A Mary… - Lara tentou falar mas Alicia aproximou-se.

- Houve um acidente. Quer dizer… não foi bem acidente, mas… - Alicia susteve a respiração. – A Mary desapareceu.

- Desapareceu? – Grace levou as mãos ao peito. – Ora mas essa miúda já desapareceu mil vezes. O que estão a fazer aqui, quando deviam procurá-la.

- A Mary não desapareceu assim. Nós encontramos o Olho-de-Tigre. Aí encaramos com uma deusa muito mal-humorada e acabamos lutando até que… - Lara foi interrompida por Alicia.

- A Mary pegou no artefacto e foi levada para outra dimensão ou outro sítio do globo. Ainda não sabemos bem. – Alicia completou.

- A MINHA MENINA ESTÁ SOZINHA POR AÍ COM UMA DEUSA DOIDA? – Grace desabou nos braços de James.

- Não exactamente sozinha. – Este disse, enquanto colocava Grace novamente em pé.

- Como assim? – Grace perguntou dando finalmente pela falta de mais gente.

- O Jack também desapareceu. – Lara disse. – Assim como o… Barbossa.

- Oh Deus! – Grace levou as mãos à cara.

- Ouçam bem. – Lara gritou, mandando reunir a tripulação enquanto Alicia consolava Grace. – O Black Pearl está sem capitão. Tanto Jack Sparrow como Hector Barbossa desapareceram.

Um burburinho correu a tripulação que tinha ficado a bordo, mas Lara fez sinal para que houvesse silêncio.

- Eles desapareceram depois de descobrirem o Olho-de-Tigre. Para quem não sabe ainda, esse artefacto é uma chave para um tesouro ainda maior. Nós não sabíamos onde este se encontrava, mas as pistas apontam para o Egipto. – Lara revirou os olhos com o burburinho ainda maior. – A minha ideia é irmos atrás desse tesouro e dos nossos capitães.

- Se eles desapareceram, como é que tem a certeza que a pista está certa e que eles ainda estão vivos? – Um dos piratas perguntou.

- Porque estão perante dois capitães que já enfrentaram a morte e regressaram para o mundo dos vivos. – Lara falou em tom autoritário. – Quem não quiser seguir, tudo bem. Mas ficarão em terra aqui na Ilha de Páscoa. Como sabem, todos têm opinião e todas as decisões são respeitadas conforme o Código.

- O Código também diz que quem fica para trás é deixado para trás. – um outro pirata disse.

Lara respirou fundo e mirou a tripulação. – É verdade. E é também verdade que tanto o Jack como o Barbossa são seguidores do Código dentro do possível. Agora a questão que eu coloco é… alguma vez se imaginaram comandados por outro capitão que não Jack Sparrow ou Barbossa?

A tripulação ficou em silêncio. Lara sabia que à maioria dos piratas pouco lhes interessava quem comandava. Bastava um motim e o capitão seria destituído por uma tripulação insatisfeita. No entanto, para colocar um bando de homens nos eixos, era preciso um líder forte e temido como Barbossa e um líder esperto, aventureiro e de bom coração como Jack. Ao completarem-se, aqueles dois capitães acabavam por deixar a tripulação satisfeita e até muitas vezes leal. Era com isso que Lara contava. Os que não gostavam de Jack, gostavam de Barbossa. Os que gostavam de Jack, não gramavam Barbossa. Mas na ausência dos dois, todos eram forçados a remar para o mesmo lado.

- Eu sei que a maioria não tem falta de vontade de resgatar os capitães. Sei que o vosso receio é o medo de enfrentar o desconhecido. Mas eu garanto-vos que para resgatar a minha filha, o meu marido e por Zeus até o Barbossa, eu irei ao fim do Mundo! – Lara exclamou num tom elevado. – Quem está comigo?

A tripulação permaneceu em silêncio até um burburinho ser ouvido. Lara receou ser fuzilada ali mesmo, mas uma voz elevou-se no meio.

- Eu estou contigo! – Alicia exclamou colocando a mão no ar. – Imaginem se iria abandonar a minha melhor amiga. Além do mais, Mary é minha afilhada e desculpem, não há melhores capitães no mundo do que o Jack e o Barbossa.

- Eu também vou. – Grace chegou-se à frente evidenciando o seu ar de mulher de armas. – Nenhum deus se mete comigo e com a minha "família"!

- Obrigada. Eu sei que posso contar sempre com vocês. – Lara sorriu.

- Eu também irei. – Norrington falou e todos os olhares caíram em si. – Eu confesso que nunca pensaria tornar-me um pirata. Mas já que o fiz, prefiro ser um pirata aventureiro do que um reles ladrão e assassino.

- Você… - Alicia riu. -… surpreende-me cada vez mais!

- Bem… - Gibbs tossiu. - … como pirata e na minha opinião humilde, eu sempre pendi para o Jack e por isso mesmo não irei abandonar o meu capitão.

- Obrigada Mestre Gibbs. – Lara disse, mas Gibbs fez sinal para continuar.

- Agora como representante da tripulação… - Gibbs olhou para os outros piratas e engoliu em seco.

- O que ele quer dizer é que iremos atrás do capitão Jack e do capitão Barbossa. – Raguetti disparou.

- É. Preferimos aqueles dois a algum capitão estilo Barba Negra. – Gibbs disse e toda a tripulação se benzeu, fazendo Lara sorrir.

- Além do mais… todos sentem a falta daquela diabinha alegre. – Pintel disse.

- Muito bem. Se todos concordam, iremos tomar o rumo da terra dos faraós. – Lara disse.

- Há um pequeno problema. – Gibbs disse e Lara viu que este estava receoso.

- Qual?

- O navio precisa de um capitão substituto.

Lara coçou a cabeça. Quem é que no meio daqueles piratas iria ser capitão do Black Pearl?

- Eu não sei mesmo quem escolher. – Lara disse.

- Mas nós sabemos. – Gibbs disse. – Por unanimidade, achamos que o capitão deste navio deve ser… a senhora.

Lara sentiu-se engasgar. Pareceu não ouvir bem, mas depois entrou em pânico.

- O quê? Mas… como… - Lara sentiu-se estúpida. - … eu não tenho tanta prática assim para ser capitã do navio.

- Deixa-te de tretas. – Alicia disse. – És mulher do Jack, és uma pirata e já mostras-te que tens voz de comando. Por isso… toca a zarpar, não é Capitã Lara Sparrow!

- Eu… - Lara coçou a cabeça. - … vou precisar de um Imediato, ou melhor dois Imediatos para me apoiarem.

- Oh, isso já não é o meu departamento. – Alicia recuou.

- Mestre Gibbs, considere-se promovido a Imediato. – Lara disse. – Mr. Norrington… é altura de mostrar o seu valor aqui dentro. - Lara deixou Norrington abananado e caminhou até Darius. – O que hei-de fazer consigo. – Lara rodeou Darius. – Este homem sabia o que estava guardando o Olho-de-Tigre. Pareceu-me até, um verdadeiro íntimo daquela deusa.

Um burburinho correu a tripulação e olhares acusadores caíram sobre Darius.

- Enforquem-no! – um dos piratas exclamou.

- Atirem-no borda fora. De preferência numa zona de tubarões. – Outro disse, fazendo o resto cair na gargalhada.

- Aqui ninguém vai morrer. – Lara disse. – Mas os traidores merecem sempre um castigo.

- Porque não lhe damos um banho de chicotadas? – Pintel perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

- Porque eu não quero um banho de sangue. – Lara disse. – Pintel e Raguetti, acompanhem este homem ao seu novo quarto: a cela. E vigiem-no bem, não vá fugir num piscar de olho.

- É para já! – Pintel agarrou no braço de Darius. – É para aprenderes a não te meteres com a tripulação do Black Pearl.

- Não achas que estás a ser dura demais? – Alicia perguntou.

- Eu não te reconheço. Passaste a viagem massacrando-me com a tua desconfiança e agora defende-lo?

- Realmente. – Will disse. – Esse homem nunca me inspirou confiança.

- Esse homem salvou a minha vida e a do teu filho. - Alicia olhou-o duramente.

- Por favor, eu tenho a cabeça à roda. – Lara pediu.

- Antes que te recolhas eu quero comunicar que vos acompanharei em tudo. – Will disse.

-Obrigada, mas isso já tu fazes. – Lara disse. – Pena que tenhas de te ausentar durante algum tempo por causa de…

- Ele não precisará de se ausentar. – Uma voz desconhecida de alguns, mas conhecida de outros fez-se ouvir. – A partir de agora Will Turner, estarás livre do teu fado por tempo indeterminado. Não precisarás de te ausentar e poderás navegar de dia.

- Calipso? – Alicia arqueou a sobrancelha. Calipso aparecera com a aparência de Tia Dalma. – Não sei como uma deusa como você escolhe sempre o mesmo modelito!

- Querida Alicia, sempre tão bem-disposta! – Calipso sorriu e caminhou colocando a mão sobre o ventre de Alicia. – Vejo que a gravidez não te afectou o bom humor.

- Porque liberou o Will? – Lara perguntou desconfiada.

- Credo, pensei que a minha presença anima-se isto! – Calipso exclamou, mas Lara continuou séria. – Vocês precisarão de toda a ajuda. Além do mais, a Alicia precisa do Will ao seu lado.

- Quer dizer que ele poderá ir a terra? – Alicia agarrou-se ao pescoço de Will.

- Isso ainda não sei. – Calipso virou costas.

- Oh, bela ajuda. – Lara disse. – Foi só para isso que veio?

- Não. – Calipso voltou-se para Lara. – Parece que o aviso do meu querido Hermes não funcionou. A Mary acabou ficando exposta ao perigo!

- Obrigada por me avisar, mas agora é tarde. A minha filha e o meu marido foram parar não sei aonde. – Lara sentiu uma fúria dentro de si. – Se foi para isso que veio então dê o fora!

- Calma Lara! – Alicia exclamou. – Ela pode-nos ajudar de uma forma. O Thomas está ferido. Será que o podia curar?

- O jovem Thomas. – Calipso baixou a cabeça e uniu as mãos. – Eu não posso fazer nada por ele. O veneno que lhe entrou no sangue é dos mais fortes e mortíferos que existem. A única coisa agora é tentar fazer a Elizabeth compreender.

- Oh não. – Alicia desabou nos braços de Will, levando a mão à boca e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Tentar consolar a Elizabeth? – Lara estreitou os olhos. – COMO É QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA A LIZZIE COMPREENDER QUE O AMOR DELA ESTÁ A MORRER? QUE O MEU AMIGO ESTÁ A MORRER?

- Descontrolo não resolve nada Lara. – Calipso disse.

- Oh claro! Eu tenho de me controlar. O meu amigo está a morrer, a minha filha desapareceu assim como o meu marido. E claro, eu tenho de ficar calma, enquanto aquela cabra da Circe dá em cima do meu marido! – Lara exclamou. – Se ao menos você colaborasse e explicasse como derrotar aquela…

- Circe não é burra. – Calipso disse. – Ela é uma deusa bastante peculiar. Depois de matar o seu marido, ela foi desterrada para uma ilha. No entanto, isso é treta. Como sempre, os deuses juntaram o útil ao agradável.

- O que quer dizer? – Lara perguntou.

- Bem, peço para que tenhamos esta conversa lá dentro. – Calipso disse vendo que todos os piratas a olhavam fascinada.

Lara abriu a porta da cabina principal. Dentro da sala só entraram além de si, Calipso, Alicia e Will.

- Como dizia, os deuses precisavam de proteger um tesouro. Uns chamam-lhe tesouro, outros o apocalipse. – Calipso disse.

- A caixa de Pandora? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não. Algo que não posso revelar. – Calipso disse. – No entanto, esse tesouro só é aberto através de uma chave.

- O Olho-de-Tigre. – Lara disse.

- Exacto. Para proteger a chave precisávamos de um guardião poderoso. Assim como castigo, Circe foi destacada para aqui. No entanto, nem todos contavam com o seu feitio.

- É, sofremos todos em primeira mão. – Alicia observou.

- Sim. Mas não é só o mau feitio de Circe. Todos os deuses têm as suas paixões, mas Circe é aquilo que se pode chamar de… ninfomaníaca. – Calipso olhou os presentes.

- O que é isso? – Will perguntou.

- Nada que tenhas de saber. – Alicia tapou os ouvidos a este.

- Espere aí… você quer dizer que… - Lara abanou a cabeça não acreditando.

- A minha história fica por aqui. Se quiseres saber mais, terás de perguntar mas não a mim. – Calipso disse.

- Se não pergunto a si, pergunto a quem?

- Há segredos que devem permanecer ocultos até serem revelados pela pessoa certa. – Calipso apontou para o chão. – A resposta está presa neste navio.

Lara pensou um bocado mas quando se fez luz sentiu o sangue ferver. – Ah pois. O amante de Circe. Como é que eu não percebi antes! A insistência para voltar à ilha. Afinal só queria os braços da amada.

- Lara… - Calipso tentou interrompê-la.

- E por causa desse imbecil do Darius eu acabei ficando sem a Mary e o Jack! – Lara exclamou exausta. – Por isso, não me diga que a resposta está nele.

- Eu não sei se estás mais preocupada com a culpa dele, ou por ele ser amante da Circe. – Alicia observou, deixando Lara num autêntico caldeirão.

- Tu já o tinhas visto. Mesmo inconscientemente. – Calipso observou.

- A treta de ele poder ser a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara? – Lara riu. – Agora compreendo! A Mayara apenas me estava a avisar que ele era perigoso. E como ele era a reencarnação do noivo dela, avisou-me através de sonhos. Que burra que eu sou!

- O Darius não é a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara. – Calipso disse calmamente.

- Como? – Lara franziu o sobrolho. – Quer dizer que a Mayara o fez passar por noivo para me avisar? Ou ele tem poderes mágicos que o fizeram infiltrar-se nos meus sonhos, quase destruindo o meu casamento?

- O Darius não é um mágico, não é um perigo, não é a reencarnação do noivo da Mayara. – Calipso tornou a dizer, fazendo Lara entrar em ebulição. – Ele é o noivo da Mayara.

O silêncio que se instalou na sala foi sepulcral. Will e Alicia abriram a boca até ao chão e Lara ficou estática de olhos arregalados. Depois riu a bandeiras despregadas.

- Você está gozando com a minha cara, certo? – Lara perguntou rindo, mas o ar sério de Calipso fez com que entrasse em desespero. – Isso é brincadeira… ele não é… não pode… é impossível. Ele teria milhares de anos!

- Como disse, só falando com ele. – Calipso disse. – A minha hora chegou. Façam boa viagem. E por favor, façam a Elizabeth compreender. O seu destino pode ser padrasto, mas há muito que está escrito nas teias de Cloto.

Numa fracção de segundos Calipso desapareceu do aposento. De novo o silêncio invadiu a sala.

- Lara, era melhor… - Alicia tentou falar mas Lara colocou uma mão no ar.

- Deixem-me em paz. – Lara disse saindo disparada do aposento. Na sua mente só tinha o seu quarto. Lá seria o seu refúgio até ao dia em que encontrasse de novo os seus tesouros.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo. Parece que a resposta está no Darius... Quanto ao Egipto, bem isto vai envolver uma autêntica teia que envolve, deuses ruins, deuses bons, tesouros quase inacessíveis... é melhor não dizer tudo. Na parte dos hieróglifos, eu consultei o seu alfabeto, no entanto os que descrevi foram mais ao menos ao acaso. Para saberem quem é Cloto, é uma das três Moiras do destino. Cabe a ela tecer o fio da vida, neste caso o destino de cada indivíduo.**

Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review sempre fiel! Bem, quanto aos motivos do Darius... isso só será revelado no próximo capítulo. Mas agora já se revelou algo, certo?... por falar no próximo cap... atenção que vai haver um leve NC. Mas leve mesmo, já que a fic é para maiores de 13 e não de 18. :va: James é boa pessoa e só quer o bem da Lizzie. Só digo... preparem-se para se despedirem do Thomas... :paris: Darius é herói né. Parece que a Alicia ficou agradecida eternamente! Ah não fique triste por favor. Eu sei que o Darius decepcionou um bocado, que a Mary, o Jack e o Barbossa estão desaparecidos, que o Thomas está morrendo. Mas por favor não me mate ou não fique triste! :paris: Bjs!:D**

Yasmin Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Aqui está novo capítulo. Eu sei que estão ficando mais tensos e só digo... ainda vão ficar mais! Bjs!:D**

**Procura-se Girls n'Roses! :D**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	30. Chapter 29 For you, my princess

**Atenção: este capítulo contém algumas referências a cenas rated M.**

**Capítulo 29: ****For you, my princess**

Alicia olhava o magnífico Holandês Voador quando sentiu alguém acariciar as suas costas.

- Melhor, minha sereia? – Will perguntou.

- O que é que achas? – Alicia olhou o marido. – Nunca vi o Pearl com ambiente tão lúgubre.

- É. – Will baixou a cabeça.

- Eu preciso de falar com Mrs. Sparrow. – Norrington apareceu segurando um mapa náutico.

- A Lara está trancada no quarto desde que zarpamos. – Alicia disse. – Pode ir lá bater, mas duvido que ela abra a porta.

- É uma chatice com certeza. – Norrington olhou o mapa e depois o horizonte pintado de negro.

- Algum problema? – Will perguntou, vendo o ar de Norrington.

- Estamos partindo de noite, mas o problema não é esse. – James explicou. – Se vamos para o Egipto, existem dois caminhos mais rápidos do que aquele que vocês fizeram para cá chegarem.

- Não me fale em dobrar o Cabo da Boa Esperança outra vez! – Alicia exclamou.

- Exactamente. Por isso preciso falar com ela. Afinal a capitã é Lara Sparrow.

- Quais são as possíveis rotas? – Will perguntou enquanto olhava o mapa.

- A primeira é voltarmos de novo para trás, atravessando o Pacífico. Depois, em vez de contornarmos a costa africana, subiremos o Mar Vermelho até ao Egipto. – James traçou a rota com o dedo. – A segunda, e na minha opinião mais rápida, será contornar o Estreito de Magalhães, entrar no Atlântico e navegar até ao Mar Mediterrâneo, atracando em Alexandria.

- Iremos pela mais rápida então. – Alicia disse.

- Eu não posso decidir isso. – James falou.

- A Lara está psicologicamente desgastada. Enquanto estiver de repouso, você assumirá o comando mais o Gibbs. – Alicia disse, deixando Will e James olhando para si. – Se me dão licença, eu vou ver como o… - Alicia engoliu em seco. - … Thomas está.

- A Elizabeth está bem? – James e Will perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que acham? – Alicia ergueu a sobrancelha fazendo os dois homens se calarem.

Ao descer as escadas do porão, Alicia deu de caras com Bootstrap.

- Como está o Thomas. – Alicia olhou o sogro, mas o ar triste e derrotado deste dispensou palavras.

- É melhor você e a Lara irem lá vê-lo. – Bill colocou a mão no ombro de Alicia enquanto os olhos desta se enchiam de lágrimas.

Quando abriu a porta, Alicia susteve a respiração. Thomas estava deitado numa cama estreita junto à parede. Bill tinha removido a seta, mas o estado de Thomas não melhorara. Estava completamente encharcado devido à febre e Elizabeth continuava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão.

Ali, Alicia teve plena consciência do sofrimento da loira. Apeteceu bater em si própria, quando dizia que ela não amava Will. Podia ser. Podia apenas ser amor de irmãos, mas Elizabeth tinha testemunhado a "morte" de Will e quase morrido de dor. Agora, essa dor era muito superior. Elizabeth amava de verdade Thomas e vê-lo assim, fez com que as suas lágrimas quase secassem, dando um ar cansado e envelhecido ao seu rosto.

- Como é que ele está? – Alicia sussurrou enquanto se sentava aos pés da cama.

- Na mesma. – Elizabeth falou num fio de voz. – É como se a vida dele fosse se evaporando do seu corpo.

- Elizabeth não fiques… - Alicia tentou aliviar, mas Elizabeth abanou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que a seta estava envenenada. O Bill disse. – Elizabeth continuava com o olhar fixo em Thomas. – Porquê?

- Porquê o quê? – Alicia não entendeu.

- Porque me fazem isto? - Uma lágrima traçou um caminho no rosto de Lizzie. – Aos poucos, eu fui perdendo aqueles que mais amava. Era ainda pequena quando fiquei órfã de mãe. Depois foi o meu pai. Depois o Will…

Alicia permaneceu calada. Elizabeth tinha perdido Will de duas maneiras. No dia em que se tornou capitão do Holandês e no dia em que este se apaixonou por Alicia.

- Quando eu fui parar ao vosso mundo e olhei o Thomas pela primeira vez… eu vi. – Elizabeth sorriu. – Era ele. O amor da minha vida. Pensei sempre que talvez não resultasse. Mas quando ele me disse que não gostava da Lara e me beijou, eu tive a certeza que era ele. Estes cinco anos foram os mais felizes da minha vida e tudo se esvai agora.

Alicia não falou como era hábito. Segurou uma lágrima ao ver o quanto aquela mulher forte estava sofrendo e abraçou-a, colocando a cabeça no ombro desta e encarando Thomas. Este abriu os olhos devagar, deixando as duas mulheres expectantes.

- Será que eu já morri? – Thomas perguntou com voz fraca. – Para ter duas mulheres lindas olhando para mim!

- Tentando engatar-nos, Thomas Cole? – Alicia sorriu.

- Não sei se é o meu ou o teu senso de humor que continua óptimo. – Thomas sorriu fraco.

- Descansa, meu anjo. – Elizabeth disse, acariciando a face deste. – Precisas de recuperar e…

- Elizabeth… - Thomas fechou os olhos. – Eu sei o que me espera. Não precisas mentir. Além do mais eu sempre soube que não sairia desta.

- Não digas isso. – A voz de Elizabeth sumiu, dando lugar a abundantes lágrimas.

- Não chores. – Thomas disse. – Onde está a Lara?

- Ela… - Alicia tentou inventar uma desculpa.

- Estou aqui. – Lara entrou e Thomas fixou-a. – Pensavas que te deixava sozinho?

- É… isto só pode ser o paraíso. – Thomas disse. – Rodeado de três deusas.

O sorriso característico de Thomas fez com que as duas mulheres se rissem, mas Thomas encarou-as uma a uma.

- Vocês as duas. – Thomas olhou para Alicia e Lara. – Sempre vi que um dia se iriam meter numa aventura danada.

- Que eu saiba também vieste atrás! – Alicia exclamou.

- E nunca me arrependi. Aqui a minha vida teve sentido. – Thomas disse. – Eu queria dizer que sempre vos achei super fixes…

- Nós também te achamos. – Lara disse.

- Tanto que ela até se apaixonou por ti… - Alicia revirou os olhos e Lara deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Eu sei… e talvez se tudo isso não existisse… quem sabe. – Thomas piscou o olho e Lara sorriu. – Eu quero pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz no passado. Quando Éris me enfeitiçou…

- Isso já passou e tu nem sequer estavas em ti. – Lara disse.

- Eu sei, mas tu quase morreste assim como a Alicia. – Thomas explicou.

- Eu não tenho nada para te perdoar, Thomas. Apenas para agradecer. O bom amigo e pessoa que sempre foste e és. – Lara disse.

- Tu tornaste-te uma grande mulher Lara Stevens. Jack Sparrow teve sorte. Assim como Will Turner. – Thomas disse e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo. Ao mesmo tempo, Elizabeth notou que a mão deste começava a ficar fria e roxa.

- Elizabeth… - Thomas chamou. – Eu não sei se terei tempo de dizer tudo sobre ti, mas eu quero que saibas o quanto maravilhosa és e o quanto eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Elizabeth agarrou a mão de Thomas com mais força.

- Fizeste-me o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Thomas disse e esticou o braço trémulo limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Lizzie. – Se eu vim para aqui foi por ti e morrerei por ti, minha rainha.

- Não. – Elizabeth começou a soluçar, mas Thomas pousou os dedos nos seus lábios.

- Eu só quero que prometas que vais ser feliz. – Thomas disse. – Os piratas têm vida curta. A minha está prestes a ser cortada, mas tu Elizabeth Swann, ainda terás muito pela frente. Promete que vais ser feliz.

- Eu prometo. – Elizabeth falou em desespero vendo Thomas se apagar.

- Amo…te. – Thomas falou, antes de o seu braço cair na cama e fechar os olhos lentamente.

- Não, não… - Elizabeth agarrou-se corpo deste. – NÃO. THOMAS! NÃO. – Elizabeth chorava compulsivamente enquanto beijava o rosto deste. – VOLTA PARA MIM! NÃO ME ABANDONES. THOMAS!

Alicia deixou-se cair no chão chorando compulsivamente, enquanto Elizabeth deitava tudo cá para fora.

- Tu és a única pessoa que eu tenho. – Elizabeth falou quase se engasgando com o choro. – Eu te amo. Por favor não vás…

Lara saiu disparada, tentando suster o choro. Aquilo não estava a acontecer. O seu amigo de escola, o cara que gostava antes de Jack, o homem que amava Elizabeth incondicionalmente e nem sequer pensou duas vezes em abandonar o seu mundo, estava morto. Prostrado naquela cama, a vida roubada pela busca de um tesouro inútil.

- Lara a… - Will falou assim que viu Lara, mas calou-se quando esta se colocou no parapeito, agarrando os cabelos e chorando compulsivamente.

- O menino Thomas não… - Grace começou a chorar e Lara abraçou-a. – Ele é tão novo. Não pode ser.

- Porquê ele? – Lara perguntou em lágrimas. – Ele nunca fez mal a ninguém.

- Ele foi um herói. – James disse. – Morreu salvando a vida da Elizabeth.

- E provocou-lhe a maior dor da vida dela. – Will disse com ar abatido. – De novo.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a pintar o horizonte. No meio do mar calmo, dois navios repousavam ancorados. No Black Pearl, nunca a sua cor fora tão apropriada como naquele dia. O silêncio a bordo contrastava com o choro quase imperceptível de três mulheres. A mais velha de todas, tinha um lenço na mão e chorava compulsivamente, assoando-se constantemente. Agarrada a ela, uma mulher jovem tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. O seu marido amparava uma outra mulher. Os seus cabelos loiros ondulantes acariciavam um rosto sem vida. No lado oposto, juntamente com um homem que ostentava um ar solene, uma outra mulher olhava a entrada do porão. Já não havia lágrimas para derramar. Lara tinha-as gasto todas durante a noite. Por incrível que fosse, sentindo-se até egoísta, não era só a vida de Elizabeth que estava no limbo. A sua estava no fio da navalha e a morte de Thomas tinha sido apenas um pequeno toque neste, deixando-o trémulo, procurando testar a resistência de Lara.

O seu coração perdeu uma batida com o cenário seguinte. O choro de Elizabeth alertou-a. Do porão, um grupo de homens carregava um corpo totalmente envolto num lençol branco. Will e James deixaram os seus lugares e ajudaram a depositar o corpo numa prancha. Depois de um breve silêncio e de Gibbs ler uma passagem da Bíblia como era hábito sempre que algum homem do mar morria a bordo, Lara engoliu em seco preparando-se para dizer um pequeno discurso, porém o mais doloroso da sua vida.

- Thomas Cole… - Lara baixou a cabeça. – Quem era este homem que a maioria de vós desconhecia? Pois bem, Thomas não pertencia a este tempo assim como eu, a Alicia e a Grace. Quando o conheci, vi que ele era o rapaz mais engraçado, encantador e simpático que conhecera até então. – Lara fez uma pausa e olhou Elizabeth que mantinha os olhos baixos. – Indirectamente, devo a ele o facto de aqui estar, de ter entrado nesta aventura e de me ter tornado uma pirata. Este homem… - Lara apontou para o corpo envolto. - … nunca conseguiu ser mau. Mesmo quando fez algo errado, um poder acima de todos nós estava-o manipulando. Mas acima de tudo… o Thomas foi capaz de algo excepcional. Enquanto eu, que já tinha passado por uma aventura quase surreal e que esperava até, ironia das ironias, um filho do Jack, estava completamente dividida entre ficar no meu mundo ou largar tudo, o Thomas já tinha a sua decisão.

Elizabeth levantou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente. Alicia notou e abraçou-a.

- Empurrado para uma aventura para a qual nem chamado fora, Thomas não pensou duas vezes em se juntar a nós. Para ele, a sua vida só faria sentido aqui e ao lado daquela que o fez ainda mais radiante do que já era. Por ti, Elizabeth… - Lara fixou a loira. - … ele largou tudo, provando que te amava. E que prova maior ele podia dar do que morrer salvando-te?

- Tudo pela rainha dos piratas. – Alicia sussurrou para Elizabeth.

- Que raio de rainha sou eu, que perde tudo aquilo que ama? – Elizabeth perguntou em voz sumida.

- Mas no final, ele provou acima de tudo, que era um verdadeiro pirata. – Lara disse. – Porque morreu procurando aquilo que todos nós cobiçamos e ansiamos. Riquezas e tesouros, mesmo sabendo que podem não passar de lendas e mitos. – Lara suspirou e sentiu que suava frio. Olhou depois para o corpo de Thomas e colocou uma mão sobre o lençol. – Que a vastidão do mar te dê o descanso eterno, meu amigo.

Lara afastou-se e sentiu uma dor no peito quando a prancha foi levantada e o corpo caiu no mar, desaparecendo na escuridão de um reino desconhecido. Lembrou-se de Mary e Jack. A incerteza do seu paradeiro, fazia com que o seu coração apertasse de tal maneira que julgava cair morta. Mas algures no seu íntimo, confiava na possibilidade de estes se encontrarem bem.

- A vida é tão injusta. – Alicia chegou-se ao pé de Lara, enquanto a tripulação se organizava, puxando as âncoras e retomando caminho. – Ela está sozinha no mundo.

- De certeza? – Lara perguntou. – Ela agora faz parte da tripulação do Pearl. Só sairá se quiser. E além do mais, o Will é como um irmão para ela.

- Sim, mas… - Alicia franziu o sobrolho. – Não deixa de ser triste.

- É melhor tomares cuidado daqui para a frente. – Lara assumiu uma postura neutra. – Iremos passar pelo Estreito de Magalhães e lá as temperaturas são bastante baixas nesta altura do ano.

- Podes deixar. - Alicia sorriu fracamente. – Onde vais?

- Repousar um bocado. – Lara disse enquanto se encaminhava para o seu quarto.

Fechou a porta e deixou-se estar encostada a esta, os olhos fixos em frente. Depois desabou num choro, escorregando até ao chão. Era demais para si. Queria transmitir um ar sereno e forte, mas sempre que se recolhia na sua concha, o seu mundo desabava. Rastejou até à cama e lá aninhou-se, puxando para junto de si, uma boneca de trapos pertencente a Mary. Enquanto lágrimas grossas molhavam o seu rosto, olhava o anel que Jack lhe tinha dado há muito tempo atrás.

- Porquê? – Perguntou para si própria, no meio de soluços. Sabia que a sua escolha teria consequências. A sua vida não iria recuar no tempo para viver confortavelmente num palácio ou em terra firme. Era pirata e sabia que poderia morrer no dia seguinte. Mas até que algo acontecesse, o medo não passava de um alerta, de um pensamento presente. Adormeceu entre lágrimas, perdendo a consciência do mundo real.

_Por entre o céu azul e o jardim pintado de verde e salpicado por outras cores, uma jovem mulher corria por entre as árvores, o riso cristalino levado pela brisa fresca da manhã._

_Encostou-se a um tronco de uma árvore tentando normalizar a respiração, o sorriso alegre ainda nos lábios. Olhou de soslaio para o seu lado direito, como se procura-se algo e ao mesmo se escondesse. Recuou um passo atrás, mas logo se virou quando sentiu dois braços envolver a sua cintura._

_- Muito bem, acabou de caçar a sua presa! – A mulher exclamou passando os braços pelo pescoço do homem que a olhava deslumbrado._

_- Facilitou a caçada, princesa. Corre como uma gazela. Nem o homem mais rápido do mundo, se por ventura houver, a conseguiria apanhar. – O homem disse._

_- Modéstia a mais, Darius. – a mulher desenvencilhou-se gentilmente do homem, porém pegou-lhe na mão, conduzindo-o para junto de uma grande árvore. – És um dos melhores soldados do meu pai e quantas vezes… - a mulher parou e fitou Darius nos olhos. - … já disse que não quero ser chamada de princesa. Acho que já passamos essa fase há muito._

_- Pode ser que sim, mas continuarás a ser sempre uma princesa, Mayara. – Darius disse e Mayara caminhou até à base da árvore. Como braços longos, as raízes da velha árvore acolhiam quem quisesse se aninhar neles._

_- O velho provérbio popular: chamar os bois pelos nomes. – Mayara rolou os olhos e colocou uma mão no tronco. – A Grande Mãe. Sabes a história desta árvore?_

_- Ouvi histórias. – Darius disse, colocando-se ao lado de Mayara._

_- Dizem os povos antigos que foi ela que deu vida a Atlântida. É a árvore mais antiga e os povos já extintos faziam-lhe oferendas. Quando o primeiro rei tomou as rédeas de Atlântida, mandou que a Grande Mãe ficasse no jardim do palácio. Mas não ficou esquecida. Todos os anos se faz uma cerimónia em honra dela._

_- E os deuses não ficam zangados? – Darius perguntou._

_- Porque haveriam? – Mayara fixou Darius. – Se eles são os que detêm os maiores segredos do mundo, não será a Grande Mãe por ventura, a deusa Hera?_

_- Que o seja ou não, são mistérios que não compete ao homem revelar. – Darius disse._

_- Sabes o que eu mais desejava? – Mayara caminhou até Darius e aninhou-se neste. - Poder viver numa casinha à beira mar. Tudo simples, acordar respirando a maresia, poder tomar banho no mar. Só eu e tu._

_- Eu também. Mas acho que seriamos presos antes de tentar. – Darius sorriu._

_- Talvez. – Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos da bela princesa. - É realmente precisa a tua presença nessa campanha?_

_- Eu fui chamado. Não posso desiludi-los. – Darius beijou os lábios desta ao de leve. – Além do mais, não será nada grave. _

_- Mas… - Mayara engoliu em seco. - … nós vamos casar!_

_- Sim. E eu estarei aqui a tempo. – Darius sorriu e Mayara beijou-o, mas desta vez com uma urgência inexplicável._

_- Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim. – Mayara disse, separando-se para recuperar o fôlego._

_- Vai correr tudo bem. – Darius disse com confiança. Darius beijou-a ternamente, mas Mayara puxou-o para si, acabando encostada ao grande tronco. Acabou soltando um gemido, quando Darius traçou um caminho desde o seu pescoço até ao ombro, descendo a alça do seu vestido verde-água. – É melhor voltarmos._

_- Não. – Mayara olhou nos olhos de Darius. _

_- Mas, não devemos. – Darius alertou._

_- Eu irei ser tua mais dia, menos dia. – Mayara disse, enquanto segurava o rosto deste nas mãos. – Eu não vou aguentar ficar esperando até ao dia da nossa união. Ainda para mais com a tua ausência. Eu quero me lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos, principalmente este._

_- E se aparecer alguém? – Darius sentiu as suas pernas tremerem ao ver a iminência de ceder face a dois olhos suplicantes._

_- Não vai aparecer ninguém. – Mayara disse, beijando-o. Depois e face à estupefacção de Darius, afastou-o e desceu ambas as alças do vestido, ficando completamente nua. – Não me vais deixar tal e qual uma estátua num templo, certo?_

_Darius engoliu em seco. Mayara era linda, doce e atrevida ao mesmo tempo. Mas ali, na sua frente tal e qual veio ao mundo, revelava uma aura de inocência e sensualidade ao mesmo tempo. Caminhou até si e colocou a mão no seu rosto. O rosto lindo denunciava o nervosismo que esta sentia. Os lábios de ambos uniram-se primeiramente num acto de doçura para depois darem lugar a um acto desesperado de sentimento à flor da pele. Enquanto as suas línguas se exploravam mutuamente, Mayara despiu Darius à pressa, sentindo-se ruborescer. Para sua surpresa, este parecia também envergonhado e Mayara teve noção de que não era a única estreante nas teias da paixão e do amor._

_Ao deitá-la gentilmente na folhagem daquele jardim que parecia ainda mais florido, com pequenos beijos, Darius percorreu todo o corpo da amada. Mayara sentiu-se rodeada de sensações novas e embora se sentisse quente, todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram._

_Um canto de um rouxinol denunciou a união de dois corpos apaixonados, abafando todo o mundo à volta._

_- Prometes que voltas a tempo? – Mayara perguntou repousando nos braços deste._

_- Regressarei nem que tenha de atravessar sozinho vales e montanhas, rios e mares. – Darius disse, acariciando o cabelo ondulado e escuro desta. – Sempre voltarei por ti, minha princesa._

* * *

- Com licença. – Alicia levantou-se das escadas.

- Onde é que vais? – Will arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ora, tirar a Lara do quarto! – Alicia exclamou. – Estou farta. Estamos no fundo do poço Will. Nada pior nos pode acontecer. É hora de esclarecer esta história toda. A Lara tem de falar com o Darius.

- Não era melhor dar-lhe um tempo? – Will perguntou cauteloso. – Tenta perceber, ela está mais arrasada que todos nós. Mais vale serenar e falar com ele quando estiver preparada.

- Preparada? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Olha Will, se ela não for lá eu vou. Afinal, se ele for mesmo o noivo da Mayara, parabéns, eu sou a encarnação da cunhada dele!

- Ahhhhhh! – Um berro foi ouvido, fazendo Alicia e Will olharem estarrecidos quando virão Lara sair do quarto que nem uma leoa.

- O que é que se passou… - Alicia nem teve tempo de acabar a frase.

- É HOJE! É HOJE QUE EU OBRIGO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO A CONTAR TUDO! – Lara exclamou aos berros, deixando a tripulação completamente atónita.

- Mas o que é que te deu? Parece que viste o demónio à frente! – Alicia exclamou.

- Não. Mas vi que aquela princesa não era santa nenhuma! – Lara exclamou, descendo as escadas até ao porão com uma pressa avassaladora.

- Ainda bem que casei com a irmã mais… serena! – Will exclamou deixando Alicia olhando para si.

Lara entrou na zona das celas e pegou na chave. Não olhou directamente para Darius mas notou que este se levantara do chão quando a viu. Abriu a porta grosseiramente e entrou dentro da cela, fitando Darius e sem saber o que falar.

- Passou-se algo? – Darius perguntou e Lara teve vontade de dar meia volta.

- Sim. – Lara disse, semicerrando os olhos.

- Eu peço perdão por tudo. Eu sei que deveria ter dito que Circe guardava aquele lugar, mas acredite, eu pensei que no final tudo seria diferente. – Darius explicou.

- Diferente? – Lara arqueou a sobrancelha. – E porque seria diferente, senhor Darius? Qual era o outro cenário que não o desaparecimento da minha filha, do meu marido, do Barbossa e… - Lara fechou os olhos. - … a morte do Thomas?

- Eu sinto muito pela morte dele. – Darius fixou o chão. – Não era minha intenção que isso acontecesse.

- Pare! – Lara exclamou colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Pare com essa inocência, com essa simpatia, com essa gentileza! Eu estou farta. Escusa de pedir perdão por tudo e por nada. Eu já sei quem você é.

- Mas… - Darius ia falar, mas Lara travou-o.

- Durante muito tempo eu pensei que fossem avisos. Agora eu já não sei nada. – Lara disse. – Os sonhos que eu tinha, com a minha "vida passada", até você entrar neles. Ao princípio eu pensei que só podia ser engano. Mas no fundo sabia que havia algo errado. Agora… - Lara fez uma pausa. - … eu suporto tudo. Suportei as crises de pânico da Mayara, as suas dúvidas, as suas paixões, etc. Agora o que eu não suporto… - Lara olhou o tecto da cela e notou que estava a ficar com alguns tiques de Jack. - … é testemunhar certas cenas. Porque eu não tenho vontade, curiosidade nem paciência para ver… os vossos momentos mais íntimos.

Darius arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho que nem um tomate. Já Lara simplesmente virou costas ao lembrar-se de certos detalhes.

- Eu… não sei o que dizer. – Darius encostou-se às grades.

- É fácil. – Lara voltou a fixar este. – Comece pelo princípio. – Caminhou até ficar a poucos centímetros de Darius. – Quem é você afinal?

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Novo capítulo e... aviso que o próximo não vai ter Lara, Alicia, Will e companhia. Sim será passado noutro sítio com outras personagens, por isso as explicações do Darius ficaram para daqui a dois capítulos!**

Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! Ai suas reviews me deixam emocionada! :paris: (fiquei emo de vez) Desejando a morte do Thomas? Ok, eu percebo que quem é Norribeth pense assim, mas coitadinho do Thomas. Acredite, custou-me bastante escrever a cena deste capítulo. É horrível ter de matar um OC nosso tão simpático como o Thomas. :'( É o Jack sumiu, o Darius tá que nem pode, mas pera aí... acha mesmo que a Lara teria coragem pra isso?... Fica a dúvida... Agora ela é a capitã, o poder tá nela! Calipso apareceu... irá aparecer mais algumas vezes lá para a frente! E quanto ao Darius, ele é o noivo da Mayara gente, sim tem milhares de anos, mas a razão pra isso, e saber se ele é bom ou vilão... só daqui a dois caps! Espero que goste deste cap! Bjs!:D**

Yasmim Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! É, de certeza que a Lara preferia ser só a mulher do capitão e tê-lo ao seu lado. E relaxe, no próximo capítulo já terás notícias dele! Bjs!:D**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	31. Chapter 30 Paranóia no Deserto

**Capítulo 30: ****Paranóia no Deserto**

Jack piscou os olhos várias vezes. A luz era tão intensa, que sentiu lágrimas se formarem. Ao mesmo tempo sentia como se lhe queimassem as costas. Estava deitado de barriga para baixo e colocou-se de joelhos. Com os olhos semi-cerrados olhou em volta.

- Mas que raio…? – Perguntou ao ver que estava no meio do nada. À sua volta apenas e só uma coisa: areia, areia e mais areia. Montes de areia não deixavam ver o que estava atrás destes. A sua pele estalou devido ao sol forte. Estava habituado ao calor, mas aquele era demais. Levantou-se e olhou o céu azul. Desviou os olhos quando estes quase queimaram com o vislumbre do astro-rei.

Não sabia a mínima ideia donde estava a não ser o óbvio: algures no meio de um deserto. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando uma possibilidade lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Não pode ser. – Jack disse sobressaltado. – Eu não morri. Ou melhor, não me sinto morto. – Jack colocou um dedo no ar. – Mas se não estou morto, o que estou aqui a fazer? – começou a andar em círculos completamente desnorteado. – Será que voltei ao cofre daquele molusco?

- Será mesmo? – Uma vozinha soou no seu ouvido e Jack virou-se pronto a atacar.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – Berrou apontando a pistola para todos os lados.

- Aqui ó palerma! – A voz falou no seu ouvido e Jack notou um pequeno ser no seu ombro. – Já não te lembras de mim?

- Tu? – Jack olhou esgazeado para a sua versão mini.

- Quem haveria de ser? O rei? – O mini Jack agarrou-se a um dreadlock. – Eu sei o que tu está a pensar. Pensas que morreste e vieste parar ao cofre do Jones… de novo.

- É verdade. Mas isto não parece um cofre. – Jack analisou o ambiente. – Além do mais, o Jones está morto.

- É… - o mini Jack sentou-se no seu ombro e limpou as unhas. – De certeza que não te lembras mesmo do que se passou?

Jack coçou a cabeça e sentou-se na areia quente cruzando as pernas. Sabia que tinha agarrado em algo. Depois algo o sugou e Jack acabou rodopiando em pleno ar até cair, desmaiando em seguida.

- O globo. – Jack disse. – Eu agarrei em qualquer coisa redonda juntamente com o emplastro do Barbossa e… - Jack levantou-se rapidamente. – A Mary! Ela entrou primeiro nesse buraco. Onde é que ela foi parar?

- Provavelmente também estará por aqui… - o mini Jack disse. - … perdida no meio do deserto… a choramingar…

- MARY! – Jack berrou correndo que nem um louco em direcção a uma das dunas.

Subiu com dificuldade até à zona mais alta e viu completamente desolado, o deserto sem fim que se estendia à frente dos seus olhos. Desceu aos tropeções e parou quando viu algo a seus pés. Pegou no objecto e constatou ser o chapéu espampanante de Barbossa.

- Bem que podia fazer um buraco nesta coisa horrenda. – Jack sorriu malicioso e colocou a mão na pistola.

- Tenta, seu verme! – Barbossa exclamou e Jack fixou-o à sua frente. Engoliu em seco quando viu a pistola do mais velho apontada a si.

- Com muito prazer zombie! – Jack apontou a pistola ao chapéu. – Antes mesmo de me matares, o teu chapéu será um coador! Aí terás desperdiçado um tiro em vão.

- Nunca é em vão quando se trata de te mandar para o inferno! – Barbossa exclamou mandando uma gargalhada. – Larga isso ou… - Barbossa apontou a pistola a algo que tinha na mão contrária.

- Ou o quê? Darás um tiro a um ovo? – Jack sorriu cafageste.

- Será mesmo um ovo, Jack? – Barbossa sacudiu o artefacto e a ficha de Jack caiu. – Ah pois é. O famoso Olho-de-Tigre. Não o vais querer desperdiçar por um simples chapéu.

- Pois não. – Jack disse. – É por isso que tu também não vais dar um tiro nisso. Desejas tanto esse artefacto quanto eu! Por isso… - Jack guardou a pistola. - … que tal uma troca? O teu chapéu pelo Olho!

- Eu não sou burro, Jack. – Barbossa semicerrou os olhos. – Mal te desse o artefacto, tu fugirias.

- Para onde? – Jack riu. – Estamos no meio do deserto, sua lesma! Porque não tentamos sair daqui e enquanto isso, eu fico com o Olho, guardando-o e protegendo-o?

Barbossa não respondeu e Jack viu que este estava a queimar a sua massa cinzenta pensando nos prós e contras de um acordo com Jack.

- Ora, sempre podes me dar um tiro se eu tentar fugir. – Jack disse abanando a cabeça.

- Atira-me o chapéu primeiro. – Barbossa ordenou.

- Sinceramente… é melhor seres tu a atirar-me o Olho primeiro. – Jack sorriu, deixando Barbossa mal-humorado.

- Ao mesmo tempo, então. – Barbossa disse e Jack sorriu.

Durante uns segundos ficaram-se olhando. Nenhum queria dar o primeiro passo. Mas quando Jack viu Barbossa mexer o braço, atirou o chapéu. Talvez Barbossa não quisesse largar o artefacto, mas ao agarrar o chapéu com as duas mãos, Jack conseguiu alcançar o Olho antes que caísse ao chão.

- Ah! – Jack exclamou.

- Roubaste-me o Olho! – Barbossa exclamou.

- Não roubei não. Eu atirei-te o chapéu, como prometi, tu atiraste-me o Olho, como prometes-te e eu o guardarei, tal como tinha prometido.

- Eu não o atirei! Tu roubaste-mo, antes de fazer qualquer coisa. – Barbossa acusou.

- Para a próxima, não utilizes as duas mãos, zombie! – Jack riu cafageste, mas arregalou os olhos quando Barbossa ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Seu macaco de imitação! Devolve-me isso. – Barbossa voou para si e ambos começaram uma luta, em que valia de tudo para conseguir o Olho-de-Tigre.

- Larga-o seu vegetal ambulante, comedor de maçãs e zombie retardado! – Jack exclamou, dando um murro em Barbossa.

- Larga-o tu, seu parasita de navios e ladrão reles! – Barbossa rasteirou Jack e apanhou o ovo.

Jack correu e voou para as costas de Barbossa deitando-o ao chão. Ambos viram o Olho rolar até ficar uma certa distância, tostando ao sol.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM IMPRESTÁVEL! – Barbossa berrou e Jack espetou-lhe um dedo no olho. Mas o mais velho, agarrou uma perna de Jack impedindo-o de chegar ao artefacto.

- PAREM! – Uma voz esganiçada quebrou o ambiente e deixou os dois homens olhando o pequeno ser que os mirava. – O Olho fica comigo, seus piratas chatos!

Mary pegou no Olho-de-Tigre e colocou-o no bolso. Jack e Barbossa olharam-se mutuamente e largaram-se, colocando-se de pé.

- Minha princesa! – Jack exclamou pegando Mary no colo. – Nem sabes o quanto estava preocupado contigo.

- Mas não andavam ao estalo por minha causa. – Mary disse e Jack viu que esta estava brava. Sorriu quando reparou nas semelhanças entre Mary e Lara.

- Claro que andava! Quer dizer, eu queria ir atrás de ti, mas o zombie não deixou e acabamos numa cena lamentável. – Jack explicou.

- Onde é que estamos? – Mary perguntou e os dois capitães entreolharam-se.

- Não vejo qual o objectivo de isto nos ter transportado para cá. – Jack coçou a cabeça.

- Chave. Tesouro. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – Se isto é uma chave e abre um tesouro, não será que nos transportou para o lugar onde esse mesmo tesouro se encontra?

- No meio do deserto? – Jack exclamou. – Não há nada aqui. – Jack pousou a filha no chão e mirou o horizonte. – Já alguma vez estiveste num deserto?

- Não. – Barbossa disse. – Mas já ouvi falar que quem entra num, nunca mais sai. – Barbossa disse e Jack engoliu em seco.

- Está muito quente. – Mary queixou-se e sacudiu o cabelo.

- Muito bem. – Jack colocou as mãos no ar. – Este deserto tem de levar a algum lado. Além do mais, precisamos encontrar algum sítio com água, antes que morramos à sede.

- Só se escavares o chão. – Barbossa rolou os olhos.

- Onde está a bússola, papá? – Mary perguntou e fez Jack Sparrow sentir-se o homem mais estúpido do planeta.

- A tua incompetência admira-me. – Barbossa disse enquanto Jack abria a bússola.

- Ora, todos querem sair daqui, certo? – Jack perguntou e nas suas mãos viu a bússola girar e parar numa direcção. – Nordeste.

- Óptimo! – Barbossa exclamou tomando essa direcção, com Mary atrás.

- Hei! Esperem por mim. – Jack correu para alcançar os outros dois.

* * *

Quanto maior o desejo de se sair de um sítio, mais o tempo demora a passar, como se de um homem agrilhoado rastejando suplicante se tratasse. Jack olho de novo a bússola e mirou a altura do sol. Deveriam estar a meio da tarde. Mas nem por isso, o sol deixava de ser fogo. Sentia a boca completamente seca e a sua língua era como um trapo velho. Os seus pés estavam como brasas e as botas pesavam-lhe horrivelmente.

- Tenho sede. – Mary disse e Jack pegou na filha ao colo.

- Daqui a pouco teremos um lago enorme, cheio de água doce para nos consolarmos. – Jack disse, tentando manter a filha calma.

- Moveu-se. – Mary disse quando pegou na bússola.

- Virou um pouco a Norte. – Jack disse.

- Por qual continuamos? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Ela mostrou o desejo da Mary. Qual o teu maior desejo, darling? – Jack perguntou.

- Água. – Mary queixou-se.

- Iremos atrás de água, então. – Barbossa disse. – Se não encontrarmos algo que beber ou comer, não estaremos vivos amanhã.

O dia deu lugar à noite e a temperatura desceu abruptamente. Os três piratas acabaram por parar e passar a noite encostados a uma duna. A temperatura tinha descido abruptamente e sem hipótese de fazer uma fogueira, Jack pode dizer que aquela foi a pior noite da sua vida. A única coisa boa era a presença de Mary. No entanto, começava a recear pela vida desta se não achassem rapidamente uma povoação.

- A estrela polar. – Barbossa apontou e Jack observou a estrela. - Tenho uma leve suspeita de onde podemos estar.

- Como assim? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- Existe um deserto no Norte de África.

- Eu sei. Ouvi bastantes referências na costa africana atlântica e mediterrânea. – Jack confirmou.

- Exacto. Chamam-lhe Saara. – Barbossa disse. – Talvez esteja errado, mas se seguirmos as estrelas, poderemos chegar à costa do Mediterrâneo ou Atlântico.

- Só há um problema. – Jack disse. – Não sabemos a que distância estamos. Além do mais, a bússola não aponta na mesma direcção das estrelas.

- Raio de bússola avariada. – Barbossa resmungou, deitando-se na areia e cobrindo a cara com o chapéu.

- Avariada, mas que nunca errou uma direcção. – Jack disse.

Mary mexeu-se. A sede, a fome, o calor durante o dia e o frio durante a noite, tinham-na colocado exausta e esta adormeceu logo que pararam. Jack cobriu-a com o seu casaco e sorriu. Mary adormecida era tal e qual Lara. Jack deitou-se e colocou o braço à volta de Mary. Esta aconchegou-se mais. Olhando as estrelas, pensou o quanto Lara devia estar desesperada. Será que ela e os outros teriam conseguido escapar daquela deusa malévola e estavam no seu encalço? Esta e outras perguntas povoaram a mente de Jack até cair de sono.

Mas sede horrível fez com que acordasse passado um tempo. Olhou à volta. O céu continuava escuro e o único som audível era o ressonar de Barbossa. Jack colocou as mãos na cabeça. Mesmo a dormir, a avalanche de sonhos e pesadelos que o invadiram deixaram-no um caco. Viu o volume no bolso das calças de Mary. Pensou em dar uma espreitadela naquele artefacto que até agora não tinha mostrado sinais de algo mágico, mas segurou-se.

Os seus ouvidos captaram um som estranho. Um riso. Olhou de novo em volta, mas franziu o sobrolho quando viu que não passara de imaginação sua. Sentiu um suspiro no seu pescoço e levantou-se.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou desembainhando a espada. De novo o silêncio foi a resposta. – Eu só posso estar ficando louco.

- Pensei que fosses louco há mais tempo. – O mini Jack apareceu de novo no seu ombro e fez Jack rolar os olhos.

- Deixa-me em paz. – Jack pediu, sentando-se novamente na base da duna.

- Como queiras. – O mini Jack cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio. – É, sempre tínhamos razão.

- Razão sobre o quê? – Jack sentiu vontade de dar um tiro na sua própria miniatura.

- Sobre o grego. Isto é, se ele for mesmo grego. – o mini Jack disse. – Parece que ele conhecia muito bem aquela deusa.

- Eu nunca fui com a cara dele. – Jack disse mal-humorado.

- Pois. E ele agora está lá… - O mini Jack olhou Jack pelo canto do olho.

- Como assim? – Jack sentiu uma leve onda de pânico.

- Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com os que ficaram, certo? – O mini Jack perguntou e Jack acenou afirmativamente. – E eles também não devem saber onde estamos. Ora, tu estás aqui. Ele está lá… com a Lara. Sozinhos.

- Eu… - Jack sentiu a onda começar a ficar maior. - … não tinha pensado nisso.

- É… continuas o mesmo Jack Sparrow de sempre! – O mini Jack exclamou.

- Ah, mas ai daquele desgraçado encostar um dedo na Lara, eu desfaço-o e…

- Será que podes deixar os outros dormir? – Barbossa perguntou com vontade de matar Jack.

- Pensei que os zombies não dormiam. – Jack disse, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Cuidado Jack. – Barbossa deitou-se de novo. – Não são só as ilhas solitárias que deixam os homens paranóicos. – Aconselhou, rindo e colocando de novo o chapéu em cima do rosto.

- Papá. – Mary gemeu e Jack olhou para si.

- O que foi, princesa?

- Há qualquer coisa na areia. – Mary disse, rastejando lentamente até se abraçar a Jack.

- Não vejo nada. – Jack disse olhando a areia à sua volta. O facto de ser Lua Nova não ajudava nem um pouco.

- Eu vi. Algo rastejou perto de mim. Depois quando me virei, vi dois olhos. – Mary queixou-se e Jack notou que esta estava em pânico. Por precaução colocou a mão na pistola. Sabia que no deserto havia bastantes animais perigosos. Sentiu a areia se mover e engatilhou a pistola. No mesmo instante, um clarão formou-se assim como uma nuvem de pólvora.

- ESTÁS DOIDO? – Jack apontou a pistola a Barbossa. – Quase que acertavas em nós!

- Não. – Barbossa disse, levantando-se e guardando a pistola. Depois chegou-se até Jack e Mary e colocou a mão na areia. Para horror dos outros dois, virão o mais velho puxar o que estava oculto na areia. Uma cobra, não muito grande, jazia morta nas mãos deste. – Já vi uma coisa destas num mercado em Marraquexe. Têm uma cabeça que parece um triângulo e possuem dois chifres.

- Cobra com chifres? – Jack abriu a boca.

- Sim. Fica à espera da sua vítima, apenas com os olhos visíveis escondendo-se na areia. – Barbossa explicou e jogou a cobra longe.

- É melhor continuarmos o caminho. – Jack disse. – Eu não quero ver mais nada de desagradável.

- Esperemos pelo amanhecer então. – Barbossa aconselhou. – O calor é tórrido, mas o frio é de gelar.

Jack suspirou. Aquele ambiente inóspito estava a tornar-se um pesadelo completo.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol clareavam ainda o céu azul-escuro e já três sombras deambulavam por entre as areias do deserto. O espectáculo de cores era indescritível. De um amarelo dourado de dia, aquelas dunas tornavam-se alaranjadas ao nascer e pôr-do-sol.

- Temos de achar água o mais depressa possível. – Jack disse, vendo a iminência de Mary desmaiar.

- Bem que podias ter escolhido uma bússola que em vez de mostrar o caminho, transportasse a pessoa para lá. – Barbossa resmungou, também ele se sentindo dentro de um autêntico inferno.

- Oh, mas eu já tive uma dessas. Pena que os deuses decidiram ficar com ela! – Jack exclamou.

- O que é aquilo? – Mary apontou o dedo fraco numa direcção e os capitães abriram a boca até ao chão.

- Aquilo é… - Jack não acabou a frase. Um dromedário pachorrento olhava para eles. Depois começou a andar lentamente, descendo uma duna.

- ATRÁS DELE! – Barbossa berrou correndo que nem um louco, segurando o chapéu.

Os três pararam no cimo da duna, quando viram o animal desaparecer. À sua frente, no meio de areia e mais areia apareceu aquilo que mais ansiavam no momento. Mais do que um tesouro, mais do que voltar ao Pearl.

- ÁGUA! – os três berraram vendo o oásis na frente dos olhos. Um pequeno lago, rodeado de Palmeiras e vegetação rasteira acolhia alguns animais como dromedários e cabras. Correram que nem loucos fugidos da prisão até àquelas águas límpidas.

* * *

- Como é que eles se chamam? – Mary perguntou, enquanto Jack contava as balas que lhe restavam.

- Dromedários. São como cavalos para os homens do deserto. – Jack explicou.

- São lindos. – Mary disse, enquanto fazia festas num. Sentiu um peso dentro do seu bolso. Tirou o Olho-de-Tigre e rodou-o nas mãos. O globo dourado estava mais pesado. Tinha a certeza absoluta. Viu um pequeno círculo e passou o dedo por ele. Com um clique, o globo abriu como uma flor e emitiu uma luz laranja que a cegou. - Oh!

-Mary o que é que… - Jack travou o passo quando viu o que a filha tinha nas mãos.

- Ele abriu! – Mary exclamou e Jack e Barbossa aproximaram-se do que esta tinha nas mãos. O Olho-de-Tigre tinha-se aberto como uma autêntica flor. Do seu interior, a forte luz laranja brotava de um globo mais pequeno, incandescente e que parecia conter lava dentro de si.

- Isso é que é o Olho-de-Tigre? – Jack perguntou esticando a mão para tocar no globo incandescente, mas este fechou-se novamente, passando de novo a ser um globo dourado sem graça.

- Começo a pensar que há mais nesta história do que imaginamos. – Barbossa arregalou os olhos.

Mary guardou o Olho e um miar insistente fez com que se virasse. O miar vinha de um monte de ervas altas. Caminhou, tentando não fazer muito barulho.

- Tu! – Mary sorriu quando viu o gato miar para si e enroscar-se nas suas pernas.

- É melhor utilizarmos estes camelos. – Barbossa disse.

- Não terão dono? – Jack torceu o nariz. Não ia muito com a cara do animal, nem ele com a dele.

- E desde quando é que nos importamos a quem roubamos as coisas? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Pai, olha o que encontrei! – Mary esticou o gato na direcção de Jack e este deu um salto.

- Um gato! – Jack exclamou.

- Tens medo de gatos? – Barbossa riu e Jack fez uma careta.

- Claro que não. – Jack apressou-se a dizer. – Apenas não é um animal que aprecie.

- Posso ficar com ele? – Mary perguntou.

- É claro que não! – Jack fincou o pé.

- Não? – Os olhos de Mary encheram-se de lágrimas e Jack passou a mão pela cara.

- Querida, os gatos não são animais de confiar. Quando menos se espera, eles atacam sem dó nem piedade. – Jack agachou-se até ficar à altura de Mary.

- Mas o Bolina gosta de mim e eu dele. – Mary disse, fazendo beicinho.

- O quem? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- É o nome que lhe dei. – Mary disse.

- Jack, deixa a miúda levar o gato. Não fará mal a ninguém e até será útil para detectar cobras. – Barbossa disse.

- Ninguém te pediu opinião, zombie. – Jack resmungou. – Mary, o melhor é deixá-lo aqui em segurança e… - Jack viu os lábios de Mary ficarem trémulos. - … está bom, leva o gato.

- Obrigado papá! – Mary abraçou Jack.

- Espero não me arrepender. – Jack disse mordendo o lábio. – Ora bem, como é que se monta esta coisa?

Parecendo entender ou não, o grande animal olhou Jack e espirrou em cima de si, deixando-o completamente pegajoso.

- Odeio tudo o que tenha quatro patas. – Jack resmungou perante o riso de Mary.

- E eu que pensei que odiavas tudo que tivesse tentáculos. – Barbossa troçou.

- Odeio tentáculos, quatro patas e zombies que me roubam o navio. – Jack respondeu botando a língua de fora.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Parece que Jack, a sua filha e Barbossa foram parar literalmente no meio do nada. Avisando: a partir de agora, os capítulos serão alternados. Ou seja, como as personagens estão separadas, um capítulo será sobre o que se passa com o Jack, Barbossa e Mary e o outro sobre Lara, Alicia, Will e companhia.**

**Curiosidades sobre este capítulo: para quem gostar, aqui deixo algumas curiosidades. Os nossos capitães e a caçula Sparrow estão perdidos no meio do deserto Saara, no Norte de África. Eles ainda não sabem, mas estão do lado Este, neste caso no Egipto. No que toca aos animais, coloquei um bem conhecido como o dromedário e um típico do deserto do Saara, neste caso a serpente Cerastes, que possui uma cabeça triangular e dois chifres supraorbitais. Com uma cor bastante semelhante à terra, actua durante a noite e esconde-se na areia, para suportar o calor e supreender a presa. Para quem não sabe, as temperaturas altas que se fazem sentir no deserto, são substituidas por temperaturas baixas á noite.**

**Agora as reviews!**

Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelas suas reviews! Elas sempre são fantásticas e me fazem rir.:D É não é? A Lara tava cega coitada. O Darius tava escondendo algo e parece que não era boa coisa. Mas vamos esperar a história do coitado. O Thomas... nem sabe o que me doeu "matá-lo". Mas tinha de ser. Agora uma coisa: o James não pode correr assim atrás da Lizzie. Temos que ver que ela não gosta dele e está abalada. Pronto, eu sei, querem me matar por deixar a Lizzie nesse estado, mas como disse, a fic... é grande... já vai no cap 30! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Yasmin Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela sua review! Lara não precisa de cinema, basta sonhar e prontos... =P O Thomas: ok eu escrevo já um PEDIDO OFICIAL DE DESCULPAS POR ELE TER MORRIDO, mas história é assim. Não sou nenhuma Rowling, nem sequer ando lá perto, mas escritor tem destas coisas. E quanto à Rowling: também detestei quando começou a matar tudo e todos. :'( Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen:** Oi Olga! Obrigada pela sua review! Se eu rio com a Dêh, emociono-me com você. :emux: Ah, fico contente de ter curiosidade em saber dos lugares que a fic retrata. Eu pesquiso bastante, porque não quero cometer um erro dos grandes, tanto histórico como geográfico (e sendo de História e Geografia era uma sentença de morte :va:) Mas às vezes eu exagero. Chego ao cúmulo de calcular o tempo que leva para chegar num sítio por viagem marítima e depois converter isso em navios mais lentos e que usam a força do vento, como galeões ou chalupas. Enfim... panca minha. Mais uma vez o Thomas... peço de novo desculpa por tamanho desgosto. Pior é que ele "era" o Heath! :paris: Mas pronto, para aguçar a curiosidade, entrará uma personagem nova além da Circe. É alguém ambíguo, mas quem eu escolhi para "interpretar" é alguém que eu considero divo em Hollywood (atenção que não disse se é homem ou mulher). Agora comentando o leve NC Mayara/Darius... eu tive de pisar fundo no travão porque eu já ia em detalhes que nem conto, nem recordo e já fechei na gaveta... :peter: Por isso ficou bem leve, embora todos entendessem o que se passou... Desta vez não houve Darius...houve Jack que é bem bom!=P Espero que goste!Bjs!:D**

Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi! Você voltou! E mandou essas reviews fantásticas! *.* Tinha razão, Darius não é ignorante, Circe é uma boa escolha para deusa louca, Calipso é diva e Darius é mesmo o noivo da Mayara. Esquisito né? Mas tudo no seu tempo! O Thomas... pedido de desculpas número 4, ele morreu e não há Shen-Long que o ressuscite. Ele morreu mesmo e não vai voltar. Isso é ponto assente. Mas não quer dizer que a Lizzie não se lembre dele. Sim, vou colocar alguns flashbacks para amenizar a saudade. Mayara é safada mesmo. Quer dizer... com o noivo daqueles até eu perdia o norte... Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Dadamaxi: **Oi! Leitora nova! É sempre uma honra agradecer comentários novos. A história ainda vai ficar mais emocionante! Acredite! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	32. Chapter 31 Caminhos Cruzados

**Capítulo 31: ****Caminhos Cruzados**

Darius e Lara se olharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Antes de este falar o que quer que fosse, Lara arrastou duas caixas de madeira, sentando-se em seguida.

- Estou à espera. – Lara disse num tom firme, mas batendo os dedos nas pernas.

- Muito Bem. Pelo princípio. – Darius suspirou e sentou-se. – O meu nome é Darius Alexander Étel. Nasci numa aldeia do Reino de Atlântida. O meu pai era soldado na guarda real do rei. Fui criado pela minha mãe até aos nove anos. Depois, o meu pai levou-me para o centro do reino, onde estudei e me tornei também soldado do rei. Durante os primeiros anos não tive muita emoção, estando destacado para apenas e só defender o palácio.

Lara engoliu em seco. Na sua mente, um flashback formou-se, mostrando Mayara numa das varandas do palácio. No átrio, um soldado admirava-a sem a princesa dar por isso.

- Foi assim que você conheceu a Mayara? – Lara perguntou quase numa certeza.

- Sim e não. – Darius olhou Lara nos olhos. – Eu não podia abandonar o meu posto e princesas não se davam com simples soldados como eu. Só via a Mayara ao longe, debruçada na varanda, passeando nos jardins, lendo um livro junto ao grande lago ou então conversando e rindo com a irmã.

- Mas isso não o impediu de se apaixonar por ela. – Lara observou. A sua voz ainda era dura. Por muito que quisesse, a confiança em Darius ainda não tinha sido restabelecida.

- Eu não tinha ilusões. – Darius disse. – Sabia que ela nunca olharia para mim.

- Mas alguma coisa mudou. – Lara disse. – Como é que vocês acabaram noivos?

- Eu já lhe contei como nos conhecemos e apaixonamos. – Darius disse.

Lara abanou a cabeça. Não se lembrava de ter alguma conversa com Darius acerca… o clique soou na sua cabeça.

- A história da estrela. Da princesa que fora salva. – Lara arregalou os olhos. De novo um flashback povoou a sua mente.

_- Estás doida! – Serena exclamou, depois de Mayara lhe contar o plano. – Isso nunca dará certo._

_- Eu preciso sair daqui. – Mayara disse. – Estou farta de todos os dias ver o mesmo, fazer o mesmo. Sempre as mesmas paredes me rodeando. Não percebes? O palácio é enorme, mas neste momento é como se fosse do tamanho do meu quarto._

_- Mas… - Serena tentou argumentar._

_- É só uma vista de olhos. Eu prometo que volto logo. – Mayara disse. – Eu quero conhecer o mundo exterior. Saber como essas pessoas vivem. Descobrir o ambiente dessas ruas. Eu preciso ser uma pessoa normal. Nem que seja por um dia._

Lara abria a boca à medida que tudo passava em revista à frente dos seus olhos.

_Mayara andava lentamente pelas ruas agitadas de Atlântida. Aquele era, segundo diziam, o reino mais bonito, mais ordenado e mais desenvolvimento do Mundo conhecido. Mas de perto, Mayara sentia inveja daquelas pessoas. Em parte, o povo de Atlântida era sábio, alegre e respeitador. Mas naquelas ruas, onde vários aromas polvilhavam o ambiente, reinava a confusão. Homens conversavam alegremente, mulheres andavam atarefadas com cestas na mão, trocando produtos e analisando tecidos. Crianças entretinham-se em brincadeiras, revelando inocência e alegria. Tinha trocado de roupa com a criada de confiança do palácio. Ali, no meio de toda aquela multidão era uma desconhecida. A maioria das pessoas não conhecia a família real e os que tinham esse privilégio, não pensavam noutro cenário senão duas lindas princesas enfiadas em longas túnicas bordadas e com pérolas no cabelo._

- Você está vendo tudo, certo? – Darius perguntou, perante a expressão atónita de Lara.

_Aquela cidade tinha tantas ruas que Mayara se tinha perdido. A noite tinha caído e um vento frio aliava-se à escuridão. Já tinha ouvido falar que depois do anoitecer as pessoas se recolhiam no lar, deixando a cidade completamente deserta a não ser na zona do porto. Virou numa das ruas, tentando visualizar o caminho de retorno ao palácio. Mas tudo lhe parecia um imenso labirinto. A esta hora, já deviam ter dado pela sua falta. Pensou no sermão que estava preste a ouvir. Mas em vez de uma voz autoritária, ouviu risadas atrás de si. Voltou-se e viu três indivíduos parados na sua frente, rindo maliciosamente. Atlântida era conhecida pela sua baixa criminalidade, mas a verdade é que o facto se devia mais aos castigos aplicados do que aos homens dedicados ao crime._

_Mayara notou que estava numa rua sem saída e que um dos homens segurava uma garrafa. Três bêbados contra uma jovem indefesa. Recuou sentindo mais raiva dentro de si do que propriamente medo. Ouviu barulho de cascos ecoarem no chão e no mesmo instante, viu uma espada cintilante varrer os três homens do chão. Baralhados, os homens tremeram quando o cavalo empinou mesmo na sua frente e atropelaram-se mutuamente desaparecendo na escuridão._

_- Cobardes. – o soldado desceu do cavalo. – Sua alteza está bem? Aqueles danados fizeram-lhe algum mal?_

_- Porque me pergunta como estou? – Mayara franziu o sobrolho. – Devia era se preocupar com eles. Amanhã de manhã irão morrer quando se olharem no espelho! - Mayara e o soldado fitaram-se e esta sorriu ao ver que o tinha baralhado. – Será que me podia dar boleia até ao palácio?_

_- Claro. Eu ajudo-a a subir. – o soldado disponibilizou-se, mas Mayara subiu agilmente para o dorso do cavalo. – Sua majestade colocou toda a guarda no seu encalço._

_- Imagino. – Mayara suspirou, enquanto o soldado subia para o animal. – Qual o seu nome?_

_- O meu… - o soldado pareceu nervoso. - … Darius, sua alteza._

_- Oh, o meu é Mayara, não alteza. – sorriu ainda mais quando colocou os braços à volta deste e o sentiu tremer._

- Nossa, digamos que foi uma maneira de se conhecerem e pêras! – Lara exclamou, engolindo em seco.

- Sim. – Darius baixou a cabeça. – a partir daí, começamos com uma simples amizade que se transformou em algo mais com o passar do tempo.

Lara viajou de novo no tempo, entrando em memórias há muito esquecidas.

_- Parece que me vem seguindo. – Mayara saiu de trás de uma árvore surpreendendo Darius._

_- Longe me mim, alteza. – Darius fez uma leve vénia e Mayara rolou os olhos. – Apenas cumpro ordens. O rei pediu para que… ficasse de olho em si._

_- Ah, quer dizer que a partir de agora você é o meu vigia, o meu guarda pessoal! – Mayara colocou as mãos à volta do tronco da árvore de fruto, olhando sorridente para Darius._

_- Efectivamente. – Darius disse. – Mas não pense que a ando a seguir. Apenas é meu dever estar próximo de si, mais nada._

_- Eu preciso de ter cuidado. – Mayara aproximou-se de Darius. – Se fizer mais alguma asneira, ainda o terei à porta do meu quarto… me vigiando. – Mayara riu e correu até Serena, falando-lhe ao ouvido e rindo ambas._

- Ao princípio eu apenas me contentava em vê-la ao longe. Os seus cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. – Darius sorriu com olhar distante e Lara mordeu o lábio, tentando manter uma postura séria. – Sempre que ela vinha falar comigo sentia as pernas bambas. Era feliz assim.

_- Lindo não? – Mayara perguntou afagando o focinho do seu cavalo baio. – Foi o meu presente de anos. Ele ainda está em processo de adestramento, mas é o animal mais doce que já vi._

_- Perfeito para sua alteza. – Darius disse, encostando-se à parede da cavalariça._

_- Nunca me há-de chamar pelo nome? – Mayara enterrou a cabeça no dorso do animal e olhou Darius timidamente, esperando uma resposta._

_- Apenas cumpro o protocolo. – Darius baixou os olhos._

_- Protocolo? – Mayara fixou Darius. – Onde está escrito esse protocolo que pensa reger as leis humanas?_

_- É assim desde tempos imemoriais. Eu sou um soldado, você uma princesa. _

_- Não. – Mayara afagou o cavalo na sua crina. – Somos humanos. – Mayara tornou a fixar Darius. – Venha. – disse, estendendo a mão. – Venha cavalgar comigo, Darius._

_Darius caminhou hesitante e Mayara agarrou-lhe na mão._

_- Ouvi dizer que você é um exímio cavaleiro. – Mayara disse aproximando-se de Darius._

_Darius sorriu e subiu para cima do cavalo, ajudando Mayara e colocando-a na sua frente. Passearam a passo até uma praia exclusiva do palácio._

_- Ainda bem que tive a sorte de conseguir o quarto virado para aqui. – Mayara disse, puxando um riso de Darius. – O que eu mais adoro é olhar a vastidão do mar, as suas cores mágicas, azul e verde de dia, alaranjado no crepúsculo e negro de noite._

_- Quando a lua não está presente, perfazendo uma estrada cintilante. – Darius acrescentou._

_- Sempre me perguntei onde ela iria dar. – Mayara suspirou. A brisa marítima fez os seus cabelos soltos esvoaçarem para o meio da sua cara. Antes de ter tempo para os tirar, uma mão suave apanhou-os e colocou-os atrás da sua orelha. – Obrigada._

_- Talvez o caminho que a lua mostra através das águas do mar seja o caminho até si. – Darius disse e Mayara inclinou-se um bocado para mirar o rosto deste. – Os seus olhos ficam esverdeados com o sol._

_As palavras esgotaram-se nesse momento. Miraram-se por um instante até colarem os lábios um num outro._

Lara arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco mais uma vez. As visões que tinha até que eram úteis para compreender e comprovar a história de Darius, mas a deixavam encabulada.

- Eu sou assim tão parecida com ela? – Lara perguntou e Darius olhou para si.

- Como duas gotas de água. – Darius disse. – Depois de algum tempo e de certa pressão por parte da Mayara, nós ficamos noivos e eu fui promovido a capitão.

- Acabou sendo bom para si.

- Sim e não. – Darius levantou-se e mirou a parede da cela. – O rei apenas me promoveu para o ultraje não ser tão evidente. Segundo os rituais de casamento da família real, tanto os príncipes como as princesas podiam escolher com quem queriam casar. No entanto, acabavam sendo sempre empurrados na direcção de boas famílias e altas patentes. Eu não era uma coisa nem outra.

- Mas a Mayara conseguiu. – Lara sorriu pela primeira vez. – Nos meus sonhos, eu vi que ela andava angustiada. Vocês chegaram a casar?

- Não. – Lara viu uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos olhos de Darius. – O sonho que você teve hoje…

- Ah sim… - Lara engoliu em seco.

- Eu iria partir numa campanha no dia a seguir. Só voltaria muito próximo ao casamento. Era uma missão de reconhecimento. Como era o capitão, tinha de comandar o grupo.

- Mas você ia casar. Não podia ter rejeitado?

- Eu era um soldado. Tinha de honrar os princípios que me ensinaram. – Darius sentou-se de novo e passou a mão pela cara. – Era uma missão simples. Deveríamos ir à terra árida e dos faraós para trocar produtos.

- Você disse faraós? – Lara franziu a sobrancelha e sentiu o seu coração acelerar.

- Sim. O actual Egipto. – Darius disse. – Algum problema?

- Não, nada. Continue. – Lara pediu.

- Quando lá cheguei, tudo estava correndo às mil maravilhas. Eram apenas uns dias. Num deles, o faraó recebeu-nos. Disse-nos que iria haver um ritual e depois uma festa e estávamos todos convidados. – Darius disse. – Nessa noite, assisti a um espectáculo que nunca esquecerei.

- Que espectáculo? – Lara inclinou-se para a frente.

- Era uma oferenda a um dos deuses egípcios. Enquanto comíamos, não nos apercebemos, mas depois foi horrível. – Darius fez uma pausa. – Tudo ficou silencioso e nós assistimos aos rituais dos sacerdotes. O ar foi invadido por gritos estridentes. Quatro homens traziam acorrentada uma mulher. Achei uma barbaridade. Ela estava presa por correntes e por incrível que fosse aqueles homens denotavam certo receio dela.

- O que fizeram com a rapariga?

- Colocaram-na de joelhos perante a estátua do deus e fizeram rezas enquanto ela gritava. Achava que estava a ter alucinações porque a rapariga olhava para os lados, parecendo ver gente que não estava lá. No final colocaram-lhe um líquido a ferver nas mãos e obrigaram-na a jurar algo.

- Ela morreu? – Lara perguntou arrepiada.

- Eles levaram-na de volta. – Darius parou subitamente. – Quando passou por mim, pediu-me ajuda e sorriu. Fiquei com pena dela.

- Não era para menos.

- Antes não tivesse acontecido. – Darius olhou para Lara, mas desviou o olhar. – No dia da nossa partida, recebi um bilhete. Era da rapariga. Dizia que a iam matar e pedia que a salvasse. Ao princípio recuei, mas depois arrisquei. Ela estava fechada num templo da cidade. Quando a consegui tirar de lá, levei-a no nosso barco. Disse-lhe que estaria em segurança em Atlântida.

- Foi um gesto bonito, Darius. – Lara disse. – Mas aposto que a Mayara não gostou.

- Ela não soube. Durante a viagem, numa manhã eu acordei e tinha-a ao meu lado sorrindo triunfalmente. Eu não me lembro de ter dormido com ela, juro. – Darius mostrou desespero com medo que Lara o julgasse. – Saí do quarto e quando cheguei ao convés… estavam todos mortos.

- O quê? – Lara perguntou com ar horrorizado.

- Depois só me lembro de acordar dentro de um templo de pedra e de passar o diabo durante todo este tempo. – Darius olhou Lara e a ficha caiu.

- Circe. – Lara sussurrou.

- Caí na armadilha dela. Circe tem fama de conseguir qualquer homem que queira. – Darius disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo húmido. – Mas eu nunca lhe dei esse prazer. Recusava-a sempre. Ela não me podia matar senão ficaria sozinha. Uma vez, Circe me disse que aquela ilha era o seu castigo, a sua maldição. Eu era o seu brinquedo até ao dia em que fugi. – Darius fez um esgar de dor e levantou-se.

- Mãe do Céu! – Lara exclamou quando Darius se virou de costas. – Tire a camisa.

- O quê?

- Faça o que lhe digo. – Lara ordenou e Darius tirou a camisa lentamente. – As suas costas… as marcas estão sangrando.

- Às vezes acontece isso. – Darius disse. – Talvez eu ainda esteja acorrentado a Circe.

Lara engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pela cara. – Há quantos anos existiu Atlântida?

- Há milhares.

- Como é que você está vivo até agora?

- Por causa de Circe. Ela colocou-me um feitiço. Eu sou imortal e jovem para sempre a não ser…

- A não ser… - Lara continuou.

- Que mate Circe.

- Ela é uma deusa. – Lara torceu o nariz.

- Eu sei. – Darius sentou-se de novo. – Tentei de várias formas para divertimento dela. Até um dia em que numa distracção consegui escapar. Uma tribo acolheu-me. Por sorte, três navios estavam no horizonte.

- A expedição do Roggeven. – Lara sorriu.

- Sim. Disse que tinha sobrevivido a um naufrágio e que a tribo me tinha ajudado. Embarquei com eles e quando dei por mim estava num mundo completamente diferente do meu. Durante 10 anos deambulei por vários países, fixando-me principalmente na Grécia e na Inglaterra.

- Até ao dia em que nos encontrou.

- Sim. Confesso ao principio que só queria juntar-me para regressar e tentar matar Circe. Mas depois… quando a vi… - Darius olhou para Lara e esta baixou os olhos. – Desculpe-me. Eu nunca tive a intenção, mas você era a Mayara reencarnada. O amor perdido da minha vida.

- A culpa não foi só sua. – Lara disse. – Quando nos… beijamos… eu senti a paixão da Mayara por você.

- Eu sei. – Darius disse. – Você tem aquilo que ela sempre quis. Liberdade e ao mesmo tempo uma família feliz. A maior dor foi saber que com o tempo passando ela morreria sem saber de mim. E foi isso que aconteceu. Ela morreu na minha ausência.

- É engraçado. – Lara disse. – Você é imortal e jovem permanentemente. Tudo o que o Jack queria.

- Acredite. Não é nada bom. – Darius disse.

- Você sabe que Atlântida desapareceu do mapa?

- Sim. Dizem que foi afundada na ira dos deuses.

- Por causa da Fonte da Juventude. Éris meteu o nariz, corrompeu um atlante de nome Árias, que usurpou o poder. No final, Mayara amaldiçoou a Fonte e os deuses afundaram Atlântida. – Lara explicou.

- Porque Mayara amaldiçoou a Fonte? – Darius franziu o sobrolho.

- Árias matou a Serena. – Lara disse e viu Darius meter as mãos na cara.

- Quer dizer que a Mayara morreu do castigo dos deuses? – Darius tentou disfarçar a humidade nos olhos.

- Provavelmente… - Lara não acabou a frase. Uma visão tapou-lhe o pensamento e deixou de ouvir tudo à sua volta.

_Serena olhava angustiada a irmã gastar o chão do quarto._

_- Não fiques assim. – Serena pediu._

_- Como queres que fique? – Mayara parou junto à janela olhando o mar com uma mão massajando o peito. – Malditas visões, malditos pressentimentos! Como a ignorância é boa nestes momentos._

_- Mayara, o Darius deve estar a caminho. Provavelmente houve um contratempo. Talvez uma tempestade e…_

_- Tempestade? – Mayara encarou Serena. – Ele está quase uma semana atrasado! O nosso casamento é daqui a dois dias e… - Mayara calou-se subitamente. Viu que três homens atravessavam o átrio a passos largos._

_- Mayara, onde vais? – Serena tentou agarrar a irmã em vão quando esta saiu a correr do quarto, não tendo outro remédio senão ir atrás. – MAYARA!_

_- O que é que se passou, minha filha? – a rainha interpelou Serena ao ver a correria._

_- A Mayara. Ela saiu disparada do quarto. – Serena disse._

_- Minha Senhora! – uma das criadas exclamou vendo a rainha. – Chegaram três guardas para falar com rei. Parecem que trazem notícias sobre…_

_- Por Hera! – a rainha pegou na mão da filha e correram atrás de Mayara._

_No átrio, junto ao portão de entrada, os três soldados conversavam com o rei._

_- Falem! – Mayara ordenou, deixando os três homens em silêncio._

_- Minha filha… - o rei tentou acalmá-la, mas não adiantou._

_- FALEM! Eu sei que vocês trazem notícias do Darius. – Mayara disse, sentindo lágrimas grossas se anteciparem._

_- Meu rei… - um dos soldados procurou permissão e o rei abanou a cabeça derrotado. – Uma galera encontrou destroços de um naufrágio. – o soldado parou quando viu a rainha e Serena se aproximarem. – resgataram um sobrevivente. _

_- O homem chegou agora. Está abalado, mas refere que toda a tripulação… - o rei não teve coragem de continuar. - … eu sinto muito, Mayara._

_- Não. – Mayara fugiu do abraço consolador e recuou, sufocando no choro. – Não. NÃO, O DARIUS NÃO! – gritou a plenos pulmões a dor na alma, sendo amparada pela mãe e irmã._

- Lara, você está bem? – Lara sentiu Darius ampará-la antes que caísse ao chão.

- Ela sabia! – Lara exclamou. – O seu navio afundou e houve um sobrevivente. A Mayara pensou que você tivesse morrido no naufrágio.

- O quê? – Darius olhava Lara surpreso. Mas esta não lhe respondeu. Outra visão, ainda mais forte, fez Lara entrar em transe.

_- Entre. – o homem respondeu ao bater na porta, arrastando-se. O naufrágio tinha-lhe levado uma perna, mas a sua maior aflição, era o que tinha visto antes dele acontecer. Olhou para a porta e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. – Alteza! O que está fazendo num lugar como este? O vosso navio parte daqui a pouco tempo._

_- Eu irei no meu tempo. – Mayara tinha o rosto marcado pela dor. – Primeiro eu preciso saber a verdade._

_- Vá antes que o castigo chicoteie esta terra! – o homem recolheu-se nas sombras._

_- Não foi um naufrágio que causou a morte ao Darius, pois não? – Mayara aproximou-se e viu o terror estampado no rosto do homem. – FALE, HOMEM!_

_- Eu não…sei do que fala._

_- Sabe sim. Um aviso: não me tente enganar. – Mayara ameaçou. O ar doce desta tinha-se desvanecido completamente._

_- Houve um naufrágio, sim. Mas foi depois. – o homem olhou Mayara e esta pediu para que continuasse. – Eu tinha adormecido no meu posto. Não me orgulho, confesso. Mas tomar conta da carga do porão não é agradável. Quando acordei, notei que estávamos parados. Quando subi ao convés… - o homem encolheu-se e começou a chorar copiosamente._

_- Continue. – Mayara disse, num tom sério._

_- Estavam todos mortos. _

_- O Darius…_

_- Acho que sim. – o homem disse._

_- Como assim, acha que sim? – Mayara estreitou os olhos._

_- O barco começou a arder. Eu atirei-me à água. – o homem explicou. – Foi tudo culpa dela. _

_- Dela? – Mayara caminhou até ao homem, até ficar cara a cara. – Havia uma mulher a bordo?_

_- Sim. Aquela mulher era como fogo. Sempre achei que havia algo errado nela… - o homem não acabou de falar. Mayara já tinha saído._

- O sobrevivente contou à Mayara sobre a Circe. – Lara olhou Darius. – Eu acho que… ela foi atrás dela.

Darius ficou branco e levantou-se, colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Isso não podia ter acontecido.

- Oiça. – Lara levantou-se. – Eu vou ser sincera. Não sei porque não contou esta história antes. Teria sido mais fácil e tanto a Mary como o Jack estariam vivos.

- Eu sei. E peço-lhe mil vezes perdão. – Darius disse.

- Você sabia o que a Circe estava a fazer no Egipto? – Lara perguntou e Darius abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Pois bem. Você será libertado e voltará ao seu posto. Mas não sem tomar um banho e curar essas feridas.

- Eu agradeço. Não era preciso. – Darius disse, mas Lara cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Os nossos caminhos estão cruzados. Agora é tempo de unir forças e resgatar a minha filha e o meu marido.

- E já agora o Barbossa. – Darius sorriu.

- Se entretanto ele e Jack não se matarem onde quer que estejam. – Lara sorriu e saiu.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Já sabem... o próximo será sobre o Jack e companhia =)**

Girls n' Roses: **Oi Dêh! Obrigada pela review! Sorte deles a bússola estar com o Jack! E sorte também os dromedários terem aparecido. É verdade, o Jack não gosta de animais. Quer dizer, eu acho que ele gosta, mas definitivamente não se dá bem com eles nem eles com ele. =P Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Yasmin Potter: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Capítulo que é capítulo tem de ter o Jack, é bem verdade. Mas com os nossos piratas separados, vai ter de ser assim. E espere que mais daqui para a frente, os ciúmes do jack vão-se agudizar. É que temos de ver... ele é um bocado paranóico! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Dadamaxi: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! O deserto é mesmo um clima inóspito. Imagina para eles que não estão habituados. Mas logo logo, mais peripécias irão acontecer! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! É, até eu que sou a escritora fico com saudades deles. Você sabe como a Mary é. Animal é com ela. E é apenas um simples gato chamado Bolina... para desespero do Jack. Sabe, eu acho que ele deve ter um trauma de infância qualquer. Eu confesso: amo animais, mas quero distância de certos insectos e répteis a não ser tartarugas e camaleões. Barbossa é divo onde quer que entre. É por isso que sem ele e o Jack, o filme não tem graça. Quanto ao Darius... aqui vai o capítulo da sua história. Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	33. Chapter 32 Negras Sombras

**Capítulo 32: ****Negras sombras**

Barbossa olhou de lado para Jack enquanto este dava pequenos abanões na bússola.

- Avariou de vez, Jack? – Barbossa perguntou rindo.

- É claro que não! Imagina se eu iria possuir objectos avariados. – Jack fez uma careta. – Apenas acho estranho caminharmos um dia inteiro na direcção que esta aponta e não termos achado nada! Nem uma casa, nem um estábulo ou até outro oásis.

- Mas tu és muito burro. – Barbossa disse. – Estamos no meio do deserto. Querias que aparecesse um palácio de um momento para o outro?

- Até que não seria má ideia. Um banquete enorme mesmo à nossa frente, com uma fonte de rum no meio. – Jack sonhou acordado. – Ai! Será que esse gato não pode parar quieto?

- O Bolina só quer uma festa. – Mary disse, puxando o gato para si. Jack fez um esgar ao olhar para o gato que o fitava com uns olhos brilhantes e pedintes.

- Gatos no deserto. – Jack disse com ar desconsolado. – Já não bastava um camelo.

O dromedário gemeu desagradado e abanou-se o suficiente para fazer Jack se estampar na areia.

- Ele não gostou de ti. – Mary botou a língua de fora, olhando de cima.

- Ora, ele é um animal! Desde quando é que ele percebe o que eu digo ou não? – Jack perguntou, levantando-se e esbracejando.

- Ora Jack. Parece que chamas-te camelo a um dromedário. – Barbossa disse e o animal gemeu de novo.

- Camelo a um dromedário. – Jack resmungou enquanto subia de novo para o dorso do animal.

- Qual é a diferença entre um camelo e um dromedário? – Mary perguntou.

- Ora um camelo é um camelo. Um dromedário é um dromedário. – Jack falou e o animal seguiu caminho.

- Um dromedário possui apenas uma bossa. O camelo tem duas. – Barbossa disse.

- E para que serve isso? – Mary perguntou.

- Para armazenar água. São ambos animais do deserto e por isso tem de ter uma resistência ao calor e frio. – Barbossa explicou e Mary soltou um "Ah" de compreensão.

- Credo, onde foste buscar tanta informação? – Jack arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Porque se somos homens que buscam tesouros, temos de conhecer todo o tipo de terrenos e não limitarmo-nos a enfrascarmo-nos de rum. – Barbossa estreitou os olhos.

- Vida sem graça. – Jack resmungou. – Rum é tudo.

- Eu não gosto de rum. – Mary disse.

- Tu és muito pequena para isso. – Jack disse.

- A mãe diz que rum a mais desfaz o cérebro das pessoas. – Mary disse com naturalidade. – Diz que também que foi por isso que a Tia Licia ficou mais maluca do que já era.

- Ela sempre foi maluca. – Jack resmungou. – Para casar com o Will.

Andaram por mais um tempo sob o sol tórrido até os dromedários pararem como se pressentissem algo.

- O que foi desta vez? – Jack perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Alguma coisa se aproxima. – Barbossa pegou no seu óculo inseparável e perscrutou o horizonte infinito.

- Alguma coisa se aproxima ou somos nós que nos aproximamos de algo? – Jack perguntou receoso.

- O que é aquilo? – Mary apontou o dedo em frente e Jack colocou uma mão sobre os olhos tentando diminuir a claridade.

- A tua filha tem olhos de águia. – Barbossa comentou e passou o óculo a Jack.

A algumas centenas de metros, por entre as dunas de areia, um fio negro rasgava o dourado. Negras sombras moviam-se lentamente descendo e subindo conforme o terreno.

- Povo nómada. – Barbossa disse.

- Bonito. Onde nos vamos esconder no meio disto? – Jack perguntou desconsolado. –É só areia.

- Talvez não sejam tão maus assim. Iremos ao seu encontro. Pode ser que eles saibam o que existe concretamente na direcção que a tua bússola aponta. – Barbossa disse e o seu dromedário rumou em direcção à caravana das sombras.

- Não gosto disto. – Jack engoliu em seco.

À medida que se aproximavam, puderam notar que a caravana era constituída por cerca de cinquenta indivíduos. Viajavam em cima de dromedários e não puderam distinguir quem era homem ou mulher porque envergavam túnicas de um azul índigo e não negras como ao longe pareciam. Na cabeça, usavam um turbante da mesma cor que lhes deixava apenas os olhos à vista. Quando estavam apenas a poucos metros de distância, alguns desembainharam espadas que Jack reparou serem de dois gumes. Instintivamente colocou a mão sobre a sua espada, mas Barbossa fez sinal para que ficasse quieto.

Quando ficaram frente a frente, piratas e nómadas pararam ficando alguns segundos em silêncio, até que um dos viajantes colocou uma mão no ar e falou numa língua desconhecida.

- Estamos feitos. – Jack engoliu em seco.

- Bons ventos os trazem! – Barbossa colocou uma mão no ar em saudação e Jack olhou para si desconfiado. Barbossa era muito bom diplomata, mas o facto de estarem sozinhos no meio daqueles homens esquisitos fez com que um receio enorme se apodera-se de si.

O nómada que tinha falado olhou Barbossa durante um tempo. Depois, os seus olhos vítreos saltaram para Jack e Mary. Falou em tom de ordem para um dos homens e este fez um gesto para os que seguiam mais atrás. Imediatamente, um outro indivíduo coberto dos pés à cabeça aproximou-se, montando um dromedário. Os nómadas trocaram algumas palavras e o primeiro voltou a falar algo na língua desconhecida.

- O meu chefe saúda-vos e pergunta o que fazem dois homens com trajes tão esquisitos e uma criança no meio do deserto. – O homem que se tinha aproximado falava um inglês cuidado.

- O meu nome é Hector Barbossa e este aqui é Jack Sparrow e sua filha Mary. – Barbossa apontou para os outros dois e pela primeira vez na vida tinha ocultado deliberadamente o capitão do nome. – Perdemo-nos no meio deste deserto. Encontramos um oásis, onde conseguimos saciar a sede, no entanto encontramo-nos esfomeados.

O homem escutou-os atentamente e falou na sua língua com o chefe. Depois virou-se para eles, a expressão indecifrável por baixo daquele véu.

- Sois homens de azar. Perder-se no meio do grande deserto é morte certa. Para onde se dirigem? – O homem perguntou.

- Rumamos em direcção a Nordeste. – Jack disse. – O nosso grande desejo é encontrar uma povoação.

O homem olhou-os e voltou a falar com o chefe. Houve um silêncio em que Jack e Barbossa se olharam cautelosos, até que o chefe falou na sua língua, sendo traduzido pelo outro nómada.

- Rumamos na mesma direcção. – O nómada disse. – Parece que de homens de azar passaram a homens de sorte. Iremos acampar esta noite e o meu chefe convida-vos a fazerem parte.

- Agradecemos imenso o convite. – Barbossa fez um leve aceno de cabeça.

- O meu nome é Adib e esta é a minha tribo. Somos nómadas tuaregues, povo do deserto. O meu chefe é Munir Hasan. Dirigimo-nos às cidades do Egipto para fazer algum comércio.

- Para ali é o Egipto? – Jack perguntou abrindo a boca.

- Efectivamente. – Adib assentiu com a cabeça. – Parece que estão mesmo perdidos. Façam-nos companhia.

Munir falou algo a Adib e este fez sinal com a cabeça.

- Espero que compreendam. – Adib disse. – O meu chefe notou que estão armados. Ele pediu para que entreguem as vossas armas.

- Mas nós precisamos delas! – Jack exclamou.

- E serão devolvidas assim que quiserem partir. – Adib disse. – Mas têm de compreender que aqui, os desconhecidos são vocês.

Jack e Barbossa entregaram contrariados as suas pistolas e espadas. Depois os tuaregues retomaram caminho, com os piratas seguindo no meio da caravana.

- Não gosto disto. – Jack voltou a repetir fazendo Barbossa rolar os olhos. – Tiraram-nos as armas.

- Jack esperavas o quê? – Barbossa perguntou. – Faríamos o mesmo se alguém aparecesse no navio.

- Mas eles são estranhos. E se nos tiraram as defesas para nos matarem? Ou pior, para nos comerem! Como os Pelegostos. – Jack fez um esgar lembrando-se da tribo canibal que enfrentara.

- Papá, porque é que eles estão cobertos até aos pés? – Mary perguntou.

- Porque é o nosso costume. – Adib explicou e retirou o véu que lhe cobria a cara. Era extremamente moreno e os seus olhos escuros emitiam um brilho intenso. – Em termos práticos protege-nos do sol e das tempestades de areia que acontecem aqui no deserto.

- E porque são azuis? – Mary tornou a perguntar.

- Porque acreditamos que nos protege dos maus espíritos. – Adib sorriu. – Vocês vêm de onde?

- De todo o lado. – Jack disse. – A nossa casa é o mar.

- Homens do mar em pleno deserto? – Adib ficou surpreso. – Inacreditável.

- Onde é a vossa casa? – Mary perguntou.

- Aqui. A nossa casa é o deserto. – Adib explicou.

* * *

O dia deu lugar à noite e a caravana montou acampamento no meio das dunas. O céu estava estrelado. A Lua em quarto crescente proporcionava uma luz natural, mas esta foi imediatamente substituída pelas fogueiras que se acenderam. Os tuaregues montaram tendas de pele de cabra, dormindo na areia.

- Contra o frio. – Adib distribuiu três canecas contendo um líquido o qual Jack torceu o nariz. – Chá de menta.

- Como é que fala tão bem o inglês, senhor Adib? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Somos um povo nómada mas fazemos algumas trocas comerciais. Desde pequeno que eu tenho facilidade em aprender língua. Com o tempo acabei sendo o tradutor da tribo. – Adib explicou.

- Vocês são árabes, certo? – Jack perguntou.

- Não, embora as pessoas confundam. Somos Berberes. No entanto, o nosso povo adaptou-se a não ter um sítio fixo para se instalar.

- Senhor Abdul ou Abdel…

- Adib.

- Isso… - Jack emendou. – Você falou que para Nordeste fica o Egipto. Sabe se por acaso existe algum templo ou coisa parecida por lá? – Jack perguntou e Barbossa deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Existem imensos templos espalhados por todo o Egipto. – Adib explicou. – A maioria está ruínas. Há centenas e centenas de anos que o povo deixou de acreditar que vários deuses regiam o mundo.

- Qual a cidade mais próxima? – Barbossa perguntou.

- As cidades ainda estão distantes. Nesta direcção encontraram uma pequena aldeia a dois dias de viagem. – Adib apontou. – Nós não entraremos dentro dela, mas passamos próximo. Se quiserem é só nos seguirem.

- Agradecemos imenso. De certeza que não nos safávamos só com uma bússola! – Jack exclamou, bebendo o chá.

- Bússola? – Adib interrogou. – Os homens do deserto guiam-se só pelas estrelas. E acertam sempre no caminho.

Jack engoliu a resposta e olhou para Mary. Esta última era apaparicada pelas mulheres da tribo. Embora de dia, usassem o mesmo véu para se protegerem, à noite tiravam-no, revelando o rosto. Eram todas extremamente bonitas, mesmo as mais velhas.

- Há muitos anos que a nossa tribo é afectada por uma maldição. – Adib disse, olhando para a filha de Jack. – A falta de crianças.

- Pelos vistos mulheres não faltam. – Jack riu sozinho face à piada.

- De facto mais de metade da tribo é casada, mas o mais novo de cá sou eu. – Adib explicou. – Há 20 anos que não nascem crianças.

Jack abriu a boca até ao chão e Barbossa engasgou-se com o chá.

- É por isso que elas estão contentes. Nunca estiveram tão perto de uma criança como a sua filha. – Adib disse.

- É mesmo. – Jack continuava de olhos arregalados.

- Como é que estarão os outros? – Barbossa perguntou coçando a barba, quando Adib se retirou.

- Espero que vivos e de boa saúde. – Jack disse.

- Pelo menos temos a certeza que os que ficaram no Pearl sobreviveram, espero. – Barbossa arregalou os olhos.

- Sobreviveram? – Jack virou-se lentamente para Barbossa.

- Quando fomos "sugados" para este fim de mundo, os restantes ficaram lá, certo? Senão estariam aqui. – Barbossa disse. – Aquela deusa era demasiado forte.

- De certeza que a Calipso ou o sexy man do Olimpo apareceram para salva-los. – Jack disse, sentindo um pânico crescente.

- Espero bem que sim. E espero que eles andem à nossa procura. – Barbossa preparou-se para dormir.

Jack praguejou baixinho quando o mais velho adormeceu. Decidiu caminhar um pouco, não perdendo a tribo de vista. Ainda desconfiava da simpatia daquele estranho povo para com eles. É certo que a única coisa que lhes fizeram foi retirar-lhes as armas. Depois deram-lhes de beber e o jantar à base de tâmaras secas, um pouco de carne e hortaliça soube divinalmente. Até o próprio chá de menta que ao princípio Jack desconfiou, era reconfortante. No entanto, não deixava de estar inquieto. Não era tanto pela tribo de eunucos, como já a apelidara, mas pelo facto de Adib dizer que se encontravam no Egipto.

Já tinha notado que o Olho-de-Tigre que Mary transportava tinha-os feito viajar até ali. Tinha a leve suspeita que o tesouro estaria algures ali, mas faltava o mapa de Sao Feng para o confirmar. Para além disso, a bússola mostrava o que mais desejava e isso era algo que podia variar. Se estivesse morrendo de fome e sede é claro que esta apontaria para o local mais próximo, onde houvesse alimento e água. A bússola poderia mostrar como sair dali, mas havia um senão. Jack estava dividido entre achar esse tesouro e encontrar os outros, principalmente Lara. Tinha conseguido a chave que abriria esse tesouro gigantesco mas acabara por perder Lara.

Os seus olhos estreitaram-se. Sabia que Lara poderia estar perdida de duas maneiras e nem uma nem outra acalmavam o seu coração. Uma recordação negra passou pela sua cabeça.

"_- O que é que se passou, Lara Stevens? – Jack agarrou-a pelos braços._

_- Eu beijei-o. – Lara começou a chorar e agarrou-se a Jack mas este estava rígido que nem uma pedra."_

Jack suspirou fundo olhando as estrelas. A confissão tinha-o atingido como um tiro no peito, mas com a confusão que se passou a seguir, não tinha tido tempo para pensar nisso. Mas agora que tudo lhe passava na cabeça outra vez, sentiu-se um completo idiota. Nunca se tinha juntado a ninguém. Nunca tinha amado ninguém como Lara. É certo que durante a sua vida tinha tido inúmeras paixões e conquistas, mas nada era comparável ao que sentia por Lara.

Agora Jack sabia. Talvez nunca tenha amado porque tinha medo. O medo de ser feliz e de alguém lhe ceifar essa felicidade. Com o seu pai tinha acontecido o mesmo. Teague Sparrow era um pirata fenomenal e um homem completamente apaixonado por uma indígena que apareceu na sua vida. A sua mãe, tida por muitos como uma das mulheres mais belas que pisaram um navio pirata, era alguém que o próprio idolatrava. Quando esta morreu, o seu pai nunca mais fora o mesmo. Teague Sparrow continuava o mesmo pirata mas sem qualquer brilho nos olhos.

Jack temeu sempre que o mesmo lhe acontecesse. Por isso, convenceu-se que nunca iria amara uma mulher. O destino pregou-lhe a partida e além de uma mulher, Jack tinha agora uma filha. Tudo óptimo durante cinco anos em que Lara aprendeu a ser uma pirata de talento. Mas tudo começou a desmoronar depois daquela passagem por Tortuga.

- Maldito grego. – Jack resmungou entre dentes. Uma luz passou pela sua cabeça. Antes de tudo acontecer, Darius caíra num precipício. – Mas como é que ele apareceu vivo e de boa saúde ao lado de Circe?

Jack coçou a cabeça. Algo ainda mais negro rasgou a sua mente. Se Darius conhecia Circe então é porque os dois estavam metidos nisso.

- Não pode ser. – Jack levantou-se e andou em círculos. – Além de querer a minha mulher aquele crápula ainda é um vilão!

Deixou-se cair derrotado no chão. Não sabia se Lara estava viva. Mas a única maneira era seguir esse tesouro.

- Se o Olho-de-Tigre existe é porque esse tesouro existe. – Jack colocou um dedo no ar. – Eu tenho de achar esse tesouro onde quer que ele esteja.

Jack levantou-se e caminhou a passo apressado até ao acampamento.

- Acorda seu zombie. – Jack abanou Barbossa, fazendo este resmungar.

- Que é seu chato? – Barbossa perguntou lamentando-se pela ausência da pistola.

- Nós temos de achar esse tesouro. – Jack disse.

- Obrigadinho. Quando surgir uma pista avisa. – Barbossa voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Eu acho que sei onde está essa pista. – Jack disse. – O Olho-de-Tigre. Lembras-te que ele abriu por instantes lá no oásis, certo?

- E depois?

- Depois que eu tenho a leve suspeita que ele abrirá perto de água. E algo me diz que ele contem a pista para esse tesouro, ou não fosse a própria chave. – Jack sorriu triunfante.

- Pois então génio, teremos de esperar até chegar a algum sítio com água, ou vais virar um cantil por cima do Olho? – Barbossa perguntou, resmungou e tornou a fechar os olhos.

- Zombie. – Jack botou a língua de fora e rastejou para o pé de Mary que dormia sossegada.

Fixou o tecto da tenda até o sono aparecer. Ouviu um ronronar e olhou para o lado.

- Qual é o problema, monte de pêlo? – Jack fez uma careta quando viu que o gato de Mary, deitado aos pés deste, tinha os olhos fixos em si e abanava a cauda suavemente. – Nem ouses aproximar-te de mim. O meu nariz não gosta de gatos.

Jack virou costas e tentou adormecer. Uma aragem fresca soprou no seu ouvido e Jack virou-se barriga para o ar. Sorriu ao notar que alguém acariciava os seus cabelos ao de leve.

- _Jack…_ - o sussurrou soou no seu ouvido, fazendo-o acordar. Mirou o ambiente. Todo o acampamento dormia à excepção de dois tuaregues que faziam a vigia. Barbossa dormia parecendo um terramoto e Mary descansava abraçada ao gato. Jack olhou atentamente o animal que repousava de olhos fechados.

- Estranho. – Jack disse em voz baixa. Sentiu uma presença. Uma voz feminina soando no seu ouvido. Suspirou desconsolado. Talvez estivesse ficando louco. Mais do que já era.

* * *

O sol ainda pintava timidamente o céu escuro quando a tribo levantou acampamento. As mulheres da tribo vestiram Mary com uma túnica e Adib ofereceu dois turbantes a Jack e Barbossa.

- Eu não vou usar isto! – Jack olhou o estranho lenço. – Além do mais se colocar isto não posso usar o meu chapéu.

- Vocês é que sabem. – Adib disse. – Mas acreditem, vão se sentir mais aliviados com o turbante. Não é só areia e calor que existe neste deserto.

Barbossa e Jack olharam um para o outro e depois para Adib. Apressaram-se a retirar o chapéu e Adib riu-se. As mulheres aproximaram-se e ajudaram os capitães a colocarem correctamente o véu.

-As vossas mulheres parecem bastante felizes, para além do problema que mencionou. – Jack observou, enquanto caminhavam pelo deserto quente.

- O estatuto da mulher tuaregue é diferente das restantes no mundo muçulmano. – Adib explicou. – Elas não são obrigadas a usar véu e gozam de grande autonomia. Além do mais, podem requerer o divórcio.

- Oh. – Jack arregalou os olhos e viu que uma das mulheres lhe piscou o olho. Sorriu e engoliu em seco.

- O chefe gostou bastante das vossas histórias ontem à noite durante o jantar. – Adib disse.

- De certeza que ficou com a impressão de que éramos algum tipo de piratas. – Jack olhou de lado. Tanto ele como Barbossa tinham passado a ideia de que eram marinheiros que tinham atracado em Alexandria e se perderam no meio do deserto.

- Ouviram as nossas histórias? – Adib perguntou. Os capitães acenaram afirmativamente. – Se tivessem ouvido algo sobre os povos tuaregues o mais certo era pensarem que estavam perante assassinos. Cada povo, cada homem tem a sua história e por isso mesmo acabam sendo rotulados com palavras menos gentis.

- Bem verdade. – Barbossa analisou as palavras de Adib.

- Se por ventura forem piratas… - Adib lançou a deixa. - … só espero que me recebam a mim ou ao meu povo da mesma forma que foram recebidos.

- Terá a minha palavra! – Jack exclamou. – Isto se alguma vez estiver em alto mar.

- A tua palavra? – Barbossa sussurrou para Jack. – Sei…

- Diz onde é que a tua palavra vale mais que a minha? – Jack confrontou Barbossa sorrindo.

* * *

A caminhada até à aldeia mais próxima durou mais dois dias e duas noites. Nessas mesmas noite, Jack não conseguiu dormir. Continuava com a impressão que alguém o espiava e lhe sussurrava ao ouvido. Chegou a chamar por Lara e sentiu que alguém lhe beijara os lábios, mas quando acordava e olhava em volta, só o silêncio e o crepitar da fogueira se faziam ouvir.

- Isto é de loucos! – Jack exclamou para si, enterrando a cara nas próprias mãos.

Na manhã do segundo dia, avistaram duas palmeiras. Atrás destas, um aglomerado de pequenas casas da cor da terra, mostravam claramente presença humana.

- É aqui. – Adib apontou quando a caravana parou. – São gente humilde mas hospitaleira. Nós iremos abastecer e seguir viagem.

- Nós ficaremos por aqui. É preciso pensar qual o caminho a tomar. – Barbossa disse.

Desceram do dromedários e levaram os animais até um pequeno lago à entrada da aldeia. Adib surgiu acompanhado do chefe e de mais duas mulheres.

- O chefe agradece-vos a vossa companhia. – Adib disse. Depois, dois tuaregues aproximaram-se e entregaram as armas a Jack e Barbossa.

- Nós é que agradecemos a hospitalidade. Foi bom para nós encontrarmos gente boa que nos iluminasse o caminho. – Jack disse.

Munir Hasan falou algo em berber abrindo os braços. Depois um homem passou-lhe algo para as mãos.

- Um presente. – Adib explicou. – Os véus protegem-vos das intempéries do deserto, mas existem inimigos piores. Façam um bom uso delas.

Jack e Barbossa olharam maravilhados as espadas de dois gumes que lhe ofereceram. Depois as duas mulheres aproximaram-se e entregaram cantis com chá e alguma comida. Uma dela agachou-se e sorriu para Mary, colocando-lhe algo à volta do pescoço.

- Feito de âmbar. Serve para afastar os maus espíritos e dar alegria a quem o possui. – Adib explicou.

Quando a caravana partiu, os três ficaram vendo a fileira de negras sombras desaparecer no meio daquele mar de areia. Depois fitaram a aldeia.

- Parece que já chegamos a algum sítio. – Jack disse.

- Nem tudo o que parece é. – Barbossa olhou a povoação desconfiado.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai um capítulo novo. Eu quis dar um ar mais natural a este, por isso nada de sobrenatural apareceu. Quanto aos tuaregues, as características que aparecem são as verdadeiras deste povo. Não inventei, pelo contrário pesquisei. O mesmo quanto ao significado do âmbar e das diferenças entre camelos e dromedários. Quanto às bossas destes últimos, e contra o que se pensa por aí, a água é absorvida pela corrente sanguínea e não pelas bossas. Estas possuem uma camada de gordura que os ajuda a enfrentar fome e sede e temperaturas extremas.**

Dadamaxi:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! Circe é mesmo uma pessoa odiosa, pode apostar! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! Ciúmes do Darius? Nunca vi! Tá bom, eu confesso: sou uma ciumenta com o Jack mesmo sendo um personagem de ficção e é por isso que odeio a Penélope Cruz. Pronto confessei. Agora ninguém é santo, Olga! Nem a Mayara! Bjs!:D**

Girls n'Roses:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! O amor do Darius e da Mayara é lindo. É daqueles pra toda a vida e depois da morte! Bjs!:D**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	34. Chapter 33 Entre Mares e Tempestades

**Capítulo 33: ****Entre Mares e Tempestades**

- Que é seu chato? – Pintel perguntou irritado perante a insistência de Raguetti que lhe dava cotoveladas. O zarolho fez sinal com a cabeça e Pintel viu Elizabeth sair pela primeira vez do porão. Desde que tinham zarpado que esta não saía do seu casulo e já havia rumores que tivesse enlouquecido.

- Será que ela vai voltar ao normal ou irá ficar louca como o velho Jack? - Raguetti perguntou.

- Ela já é louca. Ou não tivesse enfrentado tudo e todos para acabar nesta tripulação. – Pintel disse.

- Se ela é louca nós também somos. Estamos aqui, não estamos? – Raguetti perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Ora… - Pintel percebeu que um nó se formara na sua cabeça. - … nós estamos aqui porque nascemos para isto.

- Coitada. Azarada no amor. Deve estar a sofrer imenso.

- Oh poupa-me desses teus discursos lamechas! – Pintel exclamou.

- O que é que estas duas donzelas tanto conversam em vez de esfregar o chão? – Pintel e Raguetti olharam o pé que batia insistentemente no chão e olharam para cima, encarando com uma senhora Grace de olhos semicerrados.

- Nós apenas comentávamos a decisão da Elizabeth voltar a apanhar ar. – Raguetti disse.

- Trabalhem e deixem a vida dos outros! Este navio tem de estar em condições antes que o Gibbs e Mr. Norrington voltem! – Grace exclamou virando costas.

- Sim, senhora. – Os dois exclamaram.

- É impressão minha ou ela está a ficar com o feitio do Barbossa? – Pintel perguntou.

- Tecnicamente ela já é a senhora Barbossa. – Raguetti falou baixo e os dois abafaram o riso.

* * *

- Parece que decidiu espreitar o tempo cá fora. – Lara aproximou-se de Elizabeth, que apoiada na amurada do Pearl olhava fixamente a ilha à sua frente.

- Onde estamos? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- No arquipélago Juan Fernandez. Gibbs disse que as ilhas daqui são ideais para o reabastecimento de comida e água e que os piratas utilizam-nas frequentemente. – Lara explicou colocando-se ao lado de Elizabeth. – Sempre tem mais do que a Ilha de Páscoa.

- Nunca tinha ouvido falar. – Elizabeth disse.

- Nunca ouviu falar de Robinson Crusoe? Alexander Selkirk? – Lara perguntou e Elizabeth abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Esqueça. Às vezes eu esqueço que sou de um tempo diferente.

- Esses dois homens eram piratas?

- Sim e não. No futuro, duas das ilhas deste arquipélago chamar-se-ão Robinson Crusoe e Alexander Selkirk. – Lara explicou. – Selkirk foi um marinheiro que viveu quatro anos isolado numa ilha deserta aqui, depois de ter sido abandonado pela tripulação do navio.

- Por isso a ilha ter o seu nome? – Elizabeth perguntou e Lara acenou afirmativamente. – E o outro?

- Robinson Crusoe foi uma personagem fictícia por Daniel Defoe, inspirado pela história de Selkirk. – Lara explicou.

- Interessante. – Elizabeth disse e fixou de novo a ilha. – Quando é que Selkirk viveu?

- Século XVIII. – Lara disse e viu Elizabeth sorrir. – Não!

- Sabe-se lá! Afinal é nesse século que nos encontramos. – Elizabeth observou e Lara olhou a ilha pensando na possibilidade de um homem solitário os vigiar naquele momento.

- Onde estão os outros? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Gibbs, Norrington e Will foram a terra com mais alguns marujos. – Lara disse. – Os restantes ficaram cá.

- É bom ver que Will foi "dispensado" do seu fado por agora. A Alicia precisa dele. – Elizabeth disse.

- Tu também. – Lara notou. – Como é que te sentes?

- Normal dentro do possível. – Elizabeth desviou os olhos para o bando de piratas que se divertia a pescar. – Não sei sequer quanto tempo passou desde…

- Isso agora não interessa. A vida continua, Elizabeth. – Lara disse. – Nós somos piratas. Um dia que passa na nossa vida é uma bênção. E tu sabes que não estás sozinha.

- Eu sei. – Elizabeth sorriu. – A Grace tem sido uma mãe. A Alicia a irmã chata que nos tenta a todo o custo colocar um sorriso na cara. O Will, aquele que atura as minhas crises e sempre dá conforto. Até tu, Lara.

- Eu o quê?

- Foste uma boa companhia.

- Eu sei o que estás a passar. – Lara disse. – Não penses que estou melhor sem saber o que se passa com a Mary e o Jack.

- Will disse-me que vamos para o Egipto. – Elizabeth encarou Lara.

- É a única prova. Além do mais eu quero fazer uma reunião hoje à noite.

- Como está o James? – Elizabeth perguntou. – Ele nunca me foi ver.

- Não? – Lara arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas ele chegou várias vezes a ir ao porão. Uma vez até o cheguei a ver à porta da cabine.

- Mas ele nunca lá foi. – Elizabeth confirmou. – Talvez me tenha esquecido.

- Não, claro que não! – Lara exclamou. – O James também ficou afectado com a situação. Talvez… ele não conseguisse aguentar a dor porque estavas a passar.

- Como assim? – Elizabeth franziu a testa.

- Tu sabes que ele te ama. – Lara falou directo.

- Ele é apenas um amigo. – Elizabeth caminhou até meio do tombadilho. – E o meu coração fechou-se para sempre.

Lara não conseguiu argumentar e deixou Elizabeth sozinha. Sabia que esta estava sofrendo bastante mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que a sua situação era muito pior. Thomas tinha morrido. Essa era a verdade. Mas Jack e Mary tinham desaparecido. O seu coração dizia que estes estavam vivos, mas a verdade é que não sabia se estes estavam bem nem onde tinham ido parar concretamente.

- Ela ainda não se convenceu. – A voz de Darius soou atrás de si, mas Lara não se moveu um milímetro.

- Ela vai ter de se habituar e mais do que isso esquecer. – Lara disse.

- Habituar-se sim, mas esquecer? Garanto que isso não acontece. – Darius disse.

- Eu preciso convocar uma reunião. – Lara disse. – Desde que zarpamos que não tomamos nenhuma decisão concreta.

- Os homens comentam que estamos apenas à espera de um sinal de Calipso. – Darius disse.

- Oh por acaso. Se ela decidisse aparecer daqui a um ano iríamos ficar eternamente à sua espera. – Lara rolou os olhos.

- Eles vêm aí. – Darius apontou para os botes que remavam na direcção do Pearl.

- Óptimo. – Lara sorriu e caminhou até à cabine dos capitães.

Retirou o mapa de Sao Feng da arca e estendeu-o sobre a mesa redonda. Com o dedo traçou a rota desde o Arquipélago de Juan Fernandez até ao Egipto. Mordeu o lábio. Nada aparecia na região do Egipto naquele mapa que segundo a lenda tudo mostrava. Isso a deixava intrigada.

- Ou isto não passa de um embuste, ou é muito maior do que julgamos. – disse para si própria.

* * *

Mal recolheram os mantimentos e os botes, a tripulação içou a âncora do Black Pearl e este zarpou em direcção à costa chilena. Com o anoitecer, o Holandês colocou-se ao seu lado e juntos navegavam sobre o céu estrelado.

- Para a próxima vêm ajudar! – Grace exclamou, entrando na cabine e colocando as canecas em cima da mesa.

- Deixe que eu ajudo. – Elizabeth prontificou-se.

- Deviam ser todos como esta rica filha! - Grace exclamou, saindo em seguida.

- Ela está cada vez mais brava. – Alicia observou enquanto se sentava numa cadeira à beira de Lara. – A falta que o Barbossa faz…

- Podias ficar calada e não dizer nada de estúpido uma vez na vida? – Lara perguntou desviando a atenção do mapa.

- Ah desculpa… - Alicia fechou a boca. – Alguém como o Jack também deve fazer imensa…

- Cala o bico! – Lara exclamou socando o braço da amiga quando Darius entrou.

- Oh, chegou o príncipe perdido de Atlântida! Boa noite Darius. – Alicia sorriu.

- Boa Noite senhora Alicia. – Darius sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Lara. – Vejo que os enjoos de ontem não afectaram o seu bom humor.

- Ah, a mim nada me afecta. – Alicia sorriu e Elizabeth sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu acho estranhas essas alegrias repentinas. – Elizabeth olhou Alicia de lado.

- Infelizmente a gravidez na Alicia provocou-lhe desvios mentais que a fazem rir-se demasiado, falar demasiado e ficar demasiado estúpida! – Lara exclamou e Alicia olhou a amiga chocada. Depois, imitando a expressão prepotente de Jack aproximou-se desta.

- Sabes o que é isso? – Alicia perguntou com o dedo no ar. – Falta de homem.

Lara levou as mãos à cara e tentou concentrar-se no objectivo da reunião quando viu Grace entrar acompanhada de Gibbs, Will e Norrington.

- Elizabeth! – James exclamou. – Fiquei contente de saber que saiu finalmente daquele quarto.

- Mas no entanto nunca me foi ver. – Elizabeth falou.

- Hiii vai começar. – Alicia sussurrou e puxou Will para si.

- Eu não queria incomodá-la. – James disse e caminhou até à cadeira oposta à de Elizabeth. – Não a queria nem quero vê-la sofrer.

- Obrigada. – Elizabeth disse e ambos se fixaram até que deram conta do silêncio na cabine. – Ah, podemos começar.

- Pois. – Lara disse enquanto alternava o olhar entre Lizzie e James. _"Que falta faz uma piada do Jack neste momento"_, pensou. – Muito bem, como eu tinha dito, há uma forte suspeita deste tesouro estar no Egipto.

- Suspeita? Pensei que aqueles hieróglifos apontassem para isso. – Alicia disse.

- Sim, mas o que é certo é que nada no mapa de Sao Feng aponta para um tesouro no Egipto. – Lara disse.

- Mas isso pode-nos levar a um beco sem saída. – Will opinou.

- Quando andávamos atrás do Olho-de-Tigre, havia uma grande razão para o Jack e o Barbossa não desistirem dessa busca. – Lara explicou. – Eles achavam que o tesouro estava com a respectiva chave. O Jack pensou que encontraríamos um grande tesouro, mas ao invés disso acabamos num labirinto de pedra, com armadilhas sem fim e uma deusa psicopata.

- Mas se o Olho existe é porque o tesouro existe também. – Elizabeth disse.

- E a capitã falou que esses símbolos na Ilha apontavam para o Egipto. – Gibbs acrescentou.

- Sim. Mais concretamente para Mênfis. – Lara disse. – O problema é que eu não vejo como esse tesouro possa ser enorme se não aparece no suposto mapa que tudo mostra.

- Ele existe. Senão não existiria chave. – Alicia disse. – Mas se ele não é pequeno nem grande, só quer dizer…

- Que poderá ser algo que não esteja relacionado com um tesouro material. – Lara concluiu. – E essa tese ganha força com a história do Darius.

- Como assim? – Todos perguntaram.

A verdade é que para esclarecer maus entendidos, Lara tinha contado a história de Darius mas ocultados alguns factos com o acordo deste.

- Vocês sabem que o Darius foi noivo da Mayara e que se ainda está aqui connosco passado milhares de anos foi por causa do cativeiro de Circe.

- Cadela. – Alicia murmurou.

- O que vocês não sabem é que tudo aconteceu no Egipto. – Lara acrescentou.

- Mas eu pensei que ela tinha aparecido em Atlântida. – Alicia disse.

- A Lara pediu-me para que ocultasse essa parte. – Darius explicou.

- Eu fiz isso porque quis juntar os pontos. Se tenho certeza que é no Egipto que esse tesouro está, é por causa da história dele. – Lara olhou para Darius.

- Eu conheci a Circe no Egipto. Ela foi oferecida em sacrifício a um deus qualquer do panteão egípcio. Isso é o que eu pensava. Hoje tenho a certeza que foi outra coisa qualquer. Circe chegou a falar que não era eu que estava em cativeiro, mas sim ela.

- Calipso tinha dito que Circe fora enviada para a Ilha de Páscoa como castigo de ter morto o marido. – Will disse.

- E que precisava proteger a chave de um tesouro que estava protegido pelos deuses. – Alicia acrescentou.

- Exacto. – Lara acenou afirmativamente.

- Só não entendo uma coisa. Se Circe pertence ao panteão grego, o que é que ela fazia no Egipto? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- É essa a questão. Talvez os deuses tenham escondido o tesouro nesse território. – Lara disse.

- Será que sou só eu que estou preocupado com o facto de termos de lidar com outro tipo de deuses? – Will olhou os presentes.

- Não entendi. – Lara franziu a testa.

- Senhor Darius, disse que Circe esteve num ritual de um deus egípcio? – Norrington perguntou.

- Efectivamente.

- Eu sou bastante céptico mas nisso concordo com Mr. Turner. Talvez esse tesouro esteja escondido por deuses… egípcios.

- Ok, é hora de chamarmos a Calipso. Alguém sabe o caminho até àquele pântano? – Alicia perguntou.

- Estamos a milhas de lá. – Lara disse desconsoladamente. - Sendo assim, não há dúvidas que o nosso destino é o Egipto. Gibbs, Mr. Norrington podem fazer o favor de comunicar qual a rota definitiva que vamos tomar e quais os seus perigos?

- Há sempre perigos nestes mares! – Gibbs exclamou.

- Navegaremos pela costa chilena até ao Cabo Horn na Terra do Fogo. – Norrington explicou e traçou a rota no mapa.

- Espere aí. Isso é o ponto mais meridional da América do Sul. E o tempo não parece lá grande coisa. – Alicia disse.

- Verdade. Eu nunca passei lá, mas conheci oficiais que fizeram essa rota. As condições atmosféricas são o maior obstáculo. – Norrington avisou.

- O que nos espera? – Lara perguntou.

- Temperaturas baixas, com ventos constantes. Piora bastante no Inverno. – Norrington explicou.

- E estamos a apenas dois meses da estação. – Gibbs alertou. – Deus tenha piedade do navio.

- O navio é resistente, Gibbs. – Lara disse. – Aguenta condições dessas e muito pior. O que me preocupa é outra coisa. Quais são as chances de encontrarmos navios espanhóis nestas águas?

- Poucas. – Norrington disse.

- O Holandês está com vocês por isso não haverá problema. – Will disse.

- Eu não quero parecer insensível mas a Mary não está aqui, por isso não sem o que receias. – Alicia encolheu os ombros.

- Mas tenho uma mulher grávida aqui. – Lara disse e Alicia semicerrou os olhos.

- Ora, eu aguento tudo. Ainda estou no princípio!

- Por acaso fazes ideia do tempo que levará a viagem? – Lara perguntou e olhou para Will.

- Nunca menos de três meses já a contar com as adversidades. – Will disse.

- E isso é só a estimativa para atravessar o Atlântico. – Darius avisou.

- Eu nem sei o que acontecerá com a Mary, o Jack e o Barbossa durante esse tempo quanto mais com o teu estado. Quando lá chegarmos estarás no final da gestação. – Lara avisou.

- Eu sou uma pirata. O meu filho nascerá aqui e também será um. – Alicia cruzou os braços e olhou mortífera para Lara e Will evitando argumentos destes.

- Deixe estar. Eu vou ficar de olho nessa garota. – Grace disse. – Nada lhe acontecerá.

- Muito bem. Só mais uma coisa. Teremos de ter muito cuidado com a Circe. – Lara disse. – Há uma forte possibilidade de ela querer se vingar de mim.

- Porquê? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Porque a Mayara ficou a saber do que acontecera com o Darius e foi atrás de Circe. Não me perguntem o que aconteceu a seguir porque não sei.

- Mas porque é que ela te faria mal? Tu não és a Mayara. – Alicia disse.

- Mas é a sua reencarnação. Além do mais, Circe fugiu do seu cativeiro e pode estar no encalço dos três. Há perigo para a Mary.

- Ela tem dois grandes piratas ao lado dela. – Grace exclamou.

- O problema é que ela é doida por homens. – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – O Jack vai ter de ser forte.

- Ok, reunião terminada. Todos aos respectivos postos e toca a rumar até ao Cabo Horn em direcção ao Atlântico. – Lara disse tentando esquecer as palavras de Alicia.

- Eu acho que ela tem razão. – Darius aproximou-se de si. – Ela vai tentar algo com o Jack.

- Eu sei. Não me admirava que ela o conseguisse. – Lara suspirou.

- Não creio. O Jack a ama. Nunca a iria trair. – Darius sorriu.

- Isso foi antes de ele saber o que se passou realmente naquele buraco.

- Você contou?

- Sim. Eu nunca conseguiria mentir ao Jack. – Lara disse e saiu para o exterior.

- Quem me dera ter tido essa chance. – Darius disse.

- Não me parece que a Mayara pensasse que você a traiu. Eu consegui sentir o quanto ela o amava.

- Mesmo assim. – Darius disse. – Não desistirei enquanto não souber o que se passou com ela. Não descansarei enquanto não mandar aquela bruxa para o submundo.

- Espero que assim seja. – Lara suspirou e fixou o céu estrelado, tentando adivinhar como estariam a sua filha e o seu marido.

* * *

_Uma semana depois…_

Com a aproximação do Cabo Horn, o bom tempo que acompanhava as duas tripulações começou a desaparecer. O mar picado fazia as ondas lamber o casco dos navios espalhando grandes camadas de espuma salgada.

A temperatura tinha descido abruptamente e Lara tinha mandado soltar todas as velas. Navegavam a favor do vento e queria passar o mais depressa possível aquele ponto antes que uma tempestade descambasse. Sabia que o Holandês pouco ou nada sofreria, mas não queria que um eventual acidente com o Pearl os atrasasse.

- Achas que isto vai piorar? – Elizabeth aproximou-se de James.

- Quase de certeza. Pelo que ouvi falar, as tempestades aqui não costumam ser amigas dos marinheiros.

- Tenho a certeza que nos vamos safar. O navio é resistente, a Lara tem se mostrado uma excelente capitã e tu um magnífico imediato. – Elizabeth sorriu.

- Ora, pensei que a impressiona-se mais quando era Comodoro. – James disse.

- Na verdade sempre me impressionaste. É verdade que os nossos caminhos não se cruzaram da maneira que muita gente queria, mas eu sempre te admirei.

- Mesmo quando vos traí? Quando levei o coração de Davy Jones ao Beckett? – James arregalou os olhos.

- É claro que eu fiquei brava. – Elizabeth baixou o olhar. – Mas és um bom homem. E tenho sorte por te ter como amigo.

- Amigos. No final de contas. – James sorriu e fixou um dos mastros.

- Sabes que não te posso dar mais do que isso. – Elizabeth avisou.

- De certeza? – James perguntou e Elizabeth engoliu em seco. – ICEM A VELA DE TRAQUETE!

James afastou-se e Elizabeth olhou o mar revolto com um sentimento de revolta dentro de si.

- Parece que há alguém confuso aqui! – Alicia exclamou e aproximou-se de Lizzie sorrindo.

- Não devias estar aqui. O mar está agitado. – Elizabeth avisou mudando de assunto.

- Não é só o mar que está agitado. – Alicia olhou Elizabeth pelo canto do olho. – Ele gosta de ti.

- Isso não vem ao caso. James sabe o que eu sinto desde o início. – Lizzie fechou os olhos.

- Oh. – Alicia levou a mão à boca e respirou fundo. – Acho que vou mesmo para dentro. O meu estômago está às voltas.

Ao passar o Cabo Horn, o tempo piorou bastante. Além das ondas enormes, o vento cortante e a chuva fria sacudia a tripulação, que tentava ao máximo trabalhar e manter-se quente. Tarefa quase impossível.

- O que estás a fazer? – Lara desceu ao porão e deu com Grace na cozinha. As panelas suspensas abanavam ameaçadoramente e Lara teve de se agarrar às paredes para não cair.

- Preparando uma sopa. Quando isto acabar vai querer ter a tripulação operacional. De contrário terá um bando de zombies que não distinguirão um balde de uma esfregona. – Grace disse enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne seca e o colocava na panela.

- Isto está a ficar feio. Vou dar uma olhada na Alicia. Will está ocupado a dar ordens no Holandês e a ajudar como pode aqui. – Lara disse e voltou ao tombadilho mesmo a tempo de ouvir o primeiro ribombar de um trovão.

- Darius, toma conta disto. Eu vou ficar junto da Alicia. – Lara gritou para este.

- Pode deixar. – Darius respondeu. – Talvez não seja tão difícil assim. Já se vê o contorno do cabo.

Lara semicerrou os olhos e pegou no óculo. A algumas milhas de distância era possível distinguir o contorno escuro do Cabo Horn.

- Diga ao Norrington e ao Gibbs para não se aproximarem demasiado de terra. O terreno é desconhecido e ninguém sabe os perigos que aquela escarpa esconde. – Lara aconselhou.

- Eles sabem o que fazem. – Darius piscou o olho e Lara sorriu entrando apressadamente na cabine.

* * *

- Como te sentes? – Lara perguntou assim que entrou para o quente do seu quarto e viu Alicia esticada na cama.

- Tenho todo o corpo dorido, a cabeça às voltas e o estômago completamente do avesso. – Alicia queixou-se. – Vai ser assim durante toda a gravidez?

- Nos primeiros três meses sim. Depois começa a rarear até que te vais preocupar mais com os tornozelos inchados do que com enjoos. – Lara riu e sacudiu o cabelo.

- Estou de sete semanas. O que quer dizer que ainda tenho quase dois meses de enjoos pela frente. Porquê meu Deus? – Alicia simulou um choro.

- O melhor é não saíres até a tempestade passar.

- Será que eu não posso fazer nada para travar a tempestade? – Alicia levantou-se subitamente.

- Acho que não. Isto é um fenómeno da natureza, não um perigo relacionado com algo sobrenatural. – Lara disse e sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Eu acho que a Elizabeth está balançada com o James. – Alicia sorriu.

- Era giro que eles ficassem juntos, mas não estou a ver como. – Lara torceu o nariz. – Talvez não esteja escrito no destino a união dos dois.

- Talvez… - Alicia ficou desconsolada. – Mas o Darius e a Mayara não ficaram juntos e no entanto amavam-se loucamente.

- É. – Lara fez ar distante e um ar travesso passou pelos olhos de Alicia.

- Não me disseste o que te fez voltar atrás e falar com o Darius sobre o seu passado. Sonhaste com alguma coisa? – Alicia perguntou e Lara viu um brilho curioso nos olhos desta.

- Deixa de ser alcoviteira, mulher. – Lara avisou e levantou-se, quase se desequilibrando com uma onda mais forte.

- Ah! Quer dizer que viste algo que não queres falar! Eu escutei quando tu disseste que a Mayara não era uma santa. – Alicia puxou Lara pelo braço obrigando-a a sentar-se na cama.

- A Mayara… - Lara suspirou. - … não esperou pelo casamento para se entregar ao Darius.

Lara viu uma expressão de choque estampar-se no rosto da amiga.

- Tu… viste… a Mayara e o Darius… - Alicia engoliu em seco. - … a fazer amor?

- Ai Alicia. Deixa de drama. Vi e depois. Não foi nada que não tivesse visto e feito antes. – Lara disse com naturalidade.

- Mas… caramba o Darius estava louco por ti e tu viste-o nu de graça! E aí, como é o desempenho dele? – Alicia perguntou com ar safado.

- Alicia! Mais respeito. – Lara levantou-se.

- Ah, para com isso. Tu beijaste-o. Agora vais dizer que não gostaste do que viste? – Alicia cruzou os braços e Lara passou a mão na cara, arrependendo-se de contar tudo a Alicia.

- Eu não te vou dizer como ele é. Além do mais a mim só me interessa um homem pelado e tu sabes muito bem quem é. – Lara deitou a língua de fora, deixando Alicia amuada.

A conversa foi quebrada com o som de um estrondo e Lara correu para o exterior. Quando saiu deparou-se com um dos mastros caídos.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Lara disse em desespero.

- Não há problema. A tempestade não parece estar a progredir e vai dar para sairmos daqui e parar na ilha mais próxima. – Gibbs disse.

- E vamos parar aonde? – Lara abriu os braços.

- Nas Falklands. – Norrington disse. – São um bom lugar para fundear e consertar o navio em segurança.

Lara ficou olhando para o mastro caído. Será que o caminho para o Egipto seria atravessar mares e tempestades sem fim?

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai um novo capítulo. Desculpem a demora mas aviso desde já que por causa do começo das minhas aulas na faculdade, a actualização de capítulos será mais espaçada. =/ No entanto aqui vos deixo com este capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

**Curiosidades: Um dos lugares em que os nossos piratas pararam foi no Arquipélago Juan Fernandez a +/- 600 km da costa chilena. Eu citei as história de Selkirk e como este inspirou a história de Crusoe. Existem sim, duas ilhas na Juan Fernandez com o nome do homem real e da personagem fictícia. Quanto ao Cabo Horn que fica localizado na Terra do Fogo, eu citei as condições atmosféricas do local. Por último, as Falklands que serão o próximo ponto de paragem dos nossos piratas são as também chamadas Ilhas Malvinas.**

Hatake KaguraLari: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste desde capítulo! Bjs!:D**

Dadamaxi: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Ah eles teriam se ferrado mesmo se não encontrassem os tuaregues! E coitado do jack. Vai passar por tanta provação! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Olg'Austen: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Como sempre: tenha medo da Circe. Mas será que esse gatinho fofo é uma ameaça? Barbossa é o cavalheiro mau carácter. Das minhas personagens favoritas. Sério, ainda hoje me pergunto como o Capitão Teague deu um filho daqueles... Mayara não é santa. Darius também não. Mas é capaz de ser um príncipe adorável... Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

Yasmim Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! A Mary é um amor. Também filha de quem é! =D Eu AMO quando o Jack fala desse jeito. Bobo mas adorável! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	35. Chapter 34 Rumo ao Muro Branco

**Capítulo 34: ****Rumo ao Muro Branco**

Barbossa olhou o sol alto. Estava farto daquele ambiente seco, daquele território que até agora nada lhes tinha oferecido. Se ao menos aquele maldito Olho se dignasse a dar uma pista. Há três dias que tinham entrado na aldeia. E há três dias que andavam que nem perdidos dentro dela. Ninguém os ajudava, pelo contrário. As pessoas tendiam a fugir deles, como se fossem três monstros que pairassem por ali. Passavam as noites abrigados numa rua deserta e bebiam água do poço principal durante a noite. Com a comida era mais difícil. Tanto Barbossa como Jack tinham sido habituados a roubar habilmente tudo o que pudessem. Eram piratas, a lógica funcionava assim. O que nunca pensariam, era que Mary Rose fosse mais hábil a conseguir alimentos do que eles.

- Essa é que é a minha piratinha rebelde! – Jack exclamou quando Mary mostrou o que tinha conseguido num sorriso enorme.

- Nossa, ainda não é desta que o nome Sparrow desaparece do mapa. - Barbossa observou.

- Cala a boca zombie! - Jack exclamou.

- Não era melhor sairmos daqui? - Barbossa ergueu o sobrolho.

- E como é que o faríamos? Não sabemos para onde ir, ninguém nos diz nada, ninguém fala inglês e não temos água e comida que nos abasteçam até à próxima aldeia que fica sabe-se lá onde! - Jack disse emburrado enquanto dava uma trinca na maçã avermelhada.

- Temos os dromedários. – Barbossa apontou para os animais que sentados mastigavam em seco. – E que eu saiba essa tua bússola mostra o que mais se deseja. Que eu saiba, acho que temos exactamente o mesmo desejo.

- Eu quero a mãe… - Mary disse. - … e o tesouro.

Jack arregalou os olhos e riu abertamente quando a sua filha demonstrou mais uma vez o quanto era parecida consigo. Abriu a bússola mas desanimou no mesmo instante.

- Acho que a bússola avariou de vez. – Jack disse ao ver a agulha girar sem parar num lugar fixo.— Mesmo assim, temos de ter ajuda para sabermos qual o caminho tomar.

- Detesto ter que pedir ajuda. – Barbossa bufou.

Mary aninhou-se junto a Jack, fazendo o braço deste rodeá-la. Jack estava preocupado. Tal como Barbossa, sabia que se não encontrassem ajuda rapidamente estariam feitos ao bife. De certeza absoluta que se os outros tinham sobrevivido, o Black Pearl cruzaria os mares em sua busca. Lara nunca deixaria a filha para trás. Nem o marido… Jack estreitou os olhos com o pensamento. Se aquele tubarão tinha sobrevivido de certeza que ia aproveitar a sua ausência e… Jack cerrou os punhos e tentou manter-se calmo. Por Mary, tinha de permanecer optimista e paciente. Para assombração já bastava Barbossa.

* * *

O dia deu lugar à noite e os três piratas aconchegaram-se no local afastado que escolheram.

- Não há maneira de ela largar esse monte de pulgas. – Jack resmungou ao ver Mary abraçada ao gato alaranjado que adoptara.

Barbossa já roncava alto e Jack encolheu-se num canto. Não tinha sono e a sua barriga já dava sinal, resmungando da pouca comida que o sustentava. Olhou as estrelas e suspirou. Tinha tantas saudades de Lara. Como era possível que um simples sentimento, uma mulher apenas, o deixasse tão melancólico. Era como se tivessem retirado o ar dos seus pulmões. Doía pensar que esta já não sentisse o mesmo. Jack fechou os olhos ao relembrar a confissão de Lara na gruta. Era mau demais para ser verdade.

Os seus ouvidos perscrutaram algo se aproximando. Instintivamente colocou a mão na pistola e antes que os passos chegassem à sua beira, levantou-se num ápice e apontou a arma ao vulto na sua frente.

- Quem é você? – Jack perguntou com voz firme. O mais certo era a pessoa não perceber. Afinal todos naquela pequena aldeia falavam árabe. – Mostre-se ou saberá qual a sensação de levar com uma bala no meio da testa!

A figura deu um passo em frente mas Jack manteve-se no mesmo sítio. _"Qual seria o louco de se meter com um bando de piratas?" _A sua boca escancarou-se quando percebeu à luz do luar que a estranha figura era uma mulher. Era mais baixa do que si, possuí cabelos escuros e uns olhos penetrantes.

- Mas quem raio é você? – Jack perguntou, mantendo a pistola apontada à mulher.

- Agora deu-te para falar sozinho? – Barbossa balbuciou querendo dormir mas levantou-se num ápice ao ver a mulher. – Quem é essa daí?

- Al salaam a' laaykum, viajantes. – a mulher exclamou, fazendo um sorriso tímido e colocando a mão no ar indicando que não oferecia perigo.

- Que raio é que ela disse? – Barbossa perguntou colocando a mão na espada.

- Acho que nos cumprimentou. – Jack disse com o cenho franzido e baixando um pouco a arma. – Boa noite para si também ou lá o que isso significa. Agora será que pode dizer quem é e o que está aqui a fazer?

- Meu nome é Ranya. – a mulher disse. – Vim saber se estão com fome.

Os dois capitães entreolharam-se. Ninguém os tinha ajudado, pelo contrário. As pessoas pareciam que tinham medo deles e de repente aquela mulher caía do céu perguntando se tinham fome?

- Tenho observado desde que vocês chegaram aqui. Vejo que se limitam a beber água do poço e a roubar uma comida aqui e acolá.

- Espere aí. – Jack guardou a arma mas Barbossa continuou desconfiado. – Você, é Ranya certo? – Jack perguntou e a mulher acenou afirmativamente. – É habitante desta aldeia?

- Vivo naquela casa ao fundo. – Ranya apontou e Jack colocou um dedo no ar.

- Primeiro, se é habitante daqui porque fala tão bem o inglês? Segundo, porque é que não foge de nós a sete pés como todos os outros? Terceiro, porque está tão interessada em nos ajudar?

- Jack, acho que fizeste perguntas a mais. – Barbossa avisou.

- La. – a mulher sorriu. – Eu percebo perfeitamente a vossa desconfiança, embora os desconhecidos sejam vocês. Mas peço para que me acompanhem até minha casa. Lá terão algo para saciar a sede e a fome. Além de que a menina não devia apanhar o frio da noite.

Jack aproximou-se de Barbossa. – Achas que ela é de confiança?

- Ninguém descobre buracos sem pisar neles primeiro. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – Talvez ela seja a ajuda preciosa que falas. Ou não…

Jack pensou nos prós e contras de seguir aquela desconhecida. Olhou Mary dormindo e viu esta se encolher e aconchegar-se mais a Bolina que dormia ao seu lado. O coração falou mais alto.

- Muito bem. Vamos consigo. – Jack disse. – Mas tenha em conta que estamos armados e sobretudo desconfiados!

- Não temam. – a mulher disse e começou a caminhar em direcção à pequena casa. Era feita de terracota e a cor das suas paredes confundiam-se com as areias do deserto. Possuía apenas uma porta em madeira e uma janela com as portadas igualmente em madeira fechadas. Mal alcançaram a soleira da porta sentiram uma onda de calor invadi-los.

- Minha casa é pequena. Vivo sozinha. – Ranya disse enquanto espreitava para dentro de uma panela de barro colocada sobre a lareira improvisada.

- Mas sempre se está melhor do que lá fora. – Barbossa observou. Ao ver a simplicidade daquelas quatro paredes e um tecto, percebeu que Ranya não seria uma ameaça.

- Sentem-se. Tenho sopa e khubz. – Ranya disse, despejando o caldo fumegante dentro de uma malga igualmente de barro.

- O que é isso? – Mary torceu o nariz, mas Ranya mostrou um pão oval, fazendo a mais pequena sorrir quando esta lhe passou a sopa e o pão.

- Ainda não disse quem você é na realidade. – Jack disse quando esta lhe passou a comida. Pode notar mais nitidamente o rosto desta através do fogo. Ranya evidenciava ser uma mulher simples, mas não deixava de ser bonita.

- Eu sou apenas um grão de areia no deserto que Alá criou. – Ranya disse pedindo para que se sentassem no chão de palha. – Meu nome é Ranya. Nasci aqui como todos os meus antepassados. Falo inglês porque foi o meu irmão que me ensinou.

- E onde está o seu irmão? – Jack perguntou.

- Há muito que partiu para outra terra. Nunca mais tive notícias dele. – Ranya disse e Jack pode notar uma tristeza súbita passar pelos olhos desta.

- Já vi que é apenas uma simples mulher egípcia. Não entendo é porque nos acolheu quando todo o mundo parece ter medo de nós. – Barbossa disse.

- Todos aqui têm medo de vós. – Ranya confirmou. – Chegaram aqui sem avisar, trajados como nunca víramos, falando outra língua. As pessoas acham que são deuses que vieram para aqui jogar uma maldição sobre a nossa terra.

Jack e Barbossa olharam um para o e desataram a rir.

- Somos tudo menos alguém que irá lançar uma maldição sobre uma terra perdida no Mundo. – Jack disse. – Mas ainda não disse porque nos está a ajudar.

- Porque acho que não são deuses. Apenas viajantes perdidos neste deserto imenso que não sabem para onde ir. – Ranya disse, fazendo os capitães engolir em seco.

- Efectivamente estamos perdidos. – Barbossa disse.

- Talvez você nos possa ajudar. – Jack disse. – Precisamos achar um sítio, mas não sabemos para onde nos dirigir.

- Talvez… - Ranya ficou pensativa. – Mas deveis descansar. Amanhã é um novo dia.

- Pára quieto Bolina. – Mary protestou. Desde que entrara que o gato parecia estar aflito para sair.

- Talvez esteja também com fome. – Ranya aproximou-se do gato, mas este deu um salto, miando alto e saindo disparado pela porta.

- O meu gato. – Mary choramingou.

- Deixa estar querida. Um gato não iria ser nada útil no Pearl. – Jack disse, aliviado pelo felino ter desaparecido.

- Não fique triste. Eu tenho a companhia ideal. – Ranya sorriu e chamou algo. Das sombras apareceu um gato negro, maior que Bolina, cujo o amarelo intenso dos olhos contrastava com o ronronar meigo deste. – Esta é Ba. Minha companhia na solidão.

Mary ficou encantada com a mansidão do animal que logo se aninhou ao seu colo.

- Já não bastavam os tigres, agora tenho de levar com gatos por tudo quanto é lado. – Jack botou a língua de fora.

- Não tenho mais do que vos oferecer a não ser a palha no chão. – Ranya disse.

- Já é muito melhor que dormir ao relento. – Barbossa disse.

- Eu não quero parecer indelicado, mas… se você não for quem diz ser… - Jack ameaçou. – Conheço muita gente de duas caras.

- Fique descansado senhor…

- Sparrow. Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Jack sorriu dengoso. – Aquele emplastro chama-se Barbossa e a pequena é minha filha Mary.

- Senhor… Sparrow. – Ranya fez uma vénia. – Eu sou apenas alguém que ajuda o seu próprio povo.

- Nós não somos egípcios. – Barbossa disse.

- Mas são filhos de Deus. – Ranya disse. – Durmam bem.

Mary estava contentíssima. Pela primeira vez desde que caíra naquele deserto com o seu pai e Barbossa, nunca se sentira tão bem. A comida enchera-lhe o estômago, Ba parecia ser um óptimo animal de companhia já que não saíra da sua beira e o quente da lareira fez com que os seus olhos lentamente se fechassem. Quando finalmente caiu no sono profundo, lembrava-se apenas da linda canção que Ranya entoava.

* * *

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela aberta e Jack espreguiçou-se no chão da casa. As penas do chapéu de Barbossa fizeram cócegas no seu nariz e Jack afastou-se rapidamente fazendo uma careta.

-Está um dia lindo. – Ranya entrou trazendo debaixo do braço uma grande cesta. – Foi dar de comer aos vossos animais.

Jack não percebeu mas depois abriu a boca. – Ah, os camelos. Por onde anda a minha filha?

- Brincando no quintal lá atrás. – Ranya depositou a cesta em cima da mesa e começou a preparar algo para comer. – Parece que gosta bastante da Ba.

- É. Acho que vou ter de mandar um irmão a ela antes que se habitue demasiado a gatos. – Jack disse e ficou distante ao pensar em quanto essa possibilidade estava longe agora.

- Onde está a Umm dela? – Ranya perguntou e vendo a cara parva de Jack sorriu. – A mãe de Mary.

- Ah. Ela, bem é uma história complicada e era por isso que precisávamos da sua ajuda. – Jack disse e levantou-se enquanto Barbossa dormia. – Nós estamos perdidos no deserto e precisamos de saber qual o caminho de volta para o mar. Só assim a Mary conseguirá voltar para a mãe.

- Mas… se vocês são do mar, porque vieram parar até aqui? – Ranya perguntou.

- Digamos que somos pessoas que caçam tesouros. – Barbossa disse, levantando-se também.

- Viemos atrás de um tesouro que nos trouxe até aqui. Mas parece que chegamos a um beco sem saída. – Jack suspirou.

- Caça-tesouros? – Ranya olhou-os com ar incrédulo.

- Não deve achar que somos monges, uma vez que estamos armados até aos dentes? – Jack zombou.

- La. – Ranya olhou a comida na panela distraidamente. – Mas o homem não deve sucumbir ao ouro. Qual é o vosso maior desejo? Voltar para casa, ou achar esse tesouro?

- Na verdade… - Barbossa ia responder mas Jack passou-lhe à frente como sempre.

- As duas. É claro que voltar para casa está no topo. No entanto, se isso incluir uma passagem pelo sítio do tesouro... – Jack sorriu.

- E querem que vos ajude a achar esse tesouro?

- Na verdade… - Barbossa lançou um olhar de morte quando Jack ia falar, fazendo o mais novo amuar. – Queremos apenas que nos indique o caminho certo e nos possa dar alguns alimentos para a viagem.

- Viajamos para Nordeste. – Jack completou.

- Para Nordeste? – Ranya arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, há alguma coisa má para esses lados? – os dois capitães ficaram apreensivos.

- La, quer dizer… - Ranya engoliu em seco. – A cidade grande fica nessa direcção.

- O Cairo? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Sim. Mas existem outras cidades antes.

- Achas que um tesouro desse tamanho ia ficar mesmo na cidade principal? – Jack confidenciou a Barbossa, fazendo este coçar a barba.

- Pai! – Mary entrou aos trambolhões segurando o grande globo dourado nas mãos. – Ele abriu de novo.

- Ele quem? – Jack ergueu o sobrolho, mas soltou um grande "Oh" quando percebeu.

- Eu vi uma coisa. – Mary disse ao mesmo tempo que Barbossa e Jack se agachavam mirando o objecto.

- O que viste pequena? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Eu vi um palácio em ruínas. Da cor da terra. – Mary disse. – E vi também uma estátua deitada.

- Se estamos no Egipto existem inúmeras estátuas e palácios. – Jack disse desanimado.

- Se está em ruínas já é uma pista. – Barbossa disse. – Mais alguma coisa.

- Não. O olho fechou-se. Mas antes vi água e uns muros muito altos.

- Ineb-hedi! – Ranya exclamou deixando os outros atónitos. – Eu acho que sei qual o sítio que ela viu.

- E que sítio é esse? – os dois capitães perguntaram em uníssono.

- Outrora quando o Egipto era uma grande civilização, a principal cidade não era o Cairo. – Ranya explicou. – À beira do Nilo, o nosso grande rio, foi construída uma cidade, chamada Ineb-hedi, ou em inglês _"Muro Branco"_, por causa da fortaleza e palácio.

- Então o tesouro estará nessa cidade? – Jack perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Minha pobre vida não me permite pensar em ouro. – Ranya disse. – Mas essa cidade era também conhecida por Ankh-tawy, que significa _"o que liga as duas __terras__"._

- Aposto que é um nome com origem militar. – Barbossa disse pensativo.

- De facto Ineb-hedi estava bem posicionada. Continha templos graciosos segundo as lendas dos mais antigos. Mas acabou caindo em ruína há muitos séculos atrás e se perdeu nas areias do tempo.

- Bonito, agora teremos de escavar para encontrar esse maldito tesouro. Já não bastava termos de nos afundar debaixo de terra por causa do Olho de Tigre! – Jack bufou.

- Ouçam aventureiros, essa cidade desaparecida é chamada pelos estrangeiros como Mênfis. – Ranya disse. – Se vocês acham que o vosso destino lá está, terão de atravessar o deserto para lá chegar.

- É muito longe? – Jack perguntou.

- Sim. Muitos dias de viagem. Mas vocês têm animais de transporte e eu irei vos ajudar. – Ranya disse sorrindo.

* * *

_Horas depois..._

Jack e Barbossa carregavam os camelos com cobertores e cantis de água, enquanto estes resmungavam.

- Lá vamos nós, rumo a Nordeste de novo. – Jack disse olhando a bússola.

- Será que esse tesouro existe mesmo? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Ora, ora. O zombie maluco está perdendo o faro para fazer os que os piratas fazem de melhor? – Jack riu cafageste.

- Cala a boca seu energúmeno! – Barbossa berrou. – Ainda não eras nascido e já tinha encontrado tesouros, pilhado navios e cidades e matado mais homens que tu mataste na tua vida.

Jack não ligou e olhou na direcção da casa de Ranya. Esta avançava na sua direcção com Mary ao lado. Jack bufou vendo o gato preto debaixo do braço da filha. _"Espero bem que não traga o pulguento de presente",_ pensou.

- Aqui está a vossa comida. – Ranya passou uma trouxa pesada a Barbossa.

- Não nos deseja boa viagem? – Jack perguntou sorrindo. O vento soprava leve e quente e mexeu com o cabelo de Ranya. Esta envergava uma túnica cor de burel.

- Talvez. Mas terei de desejar boa viagem a mim mesma. – Ranya sorriu. Depois virou-se para trás e assobiou. Os dois capitães ficaram vendo um dromedário surgir e caminhar pachorrento na sua direcção.

- Como assim? – Jack perguntou.

- A Ranya vem connosco. – Mary disse contente. – E a Ba também.

- Senhorita Ranya... – Barbossa tomou a palavra. – Nós agradecemos a hospitalidade, mas deve saber que nós somos homens perigosos, vindos dos sete mares...

- Eu nunca vi o mar. E não creio que sejam perigosos. – Ranya disse. – Apenas doidos.

- Efectivamente. Mas a viagem pode ser perigosa e... – Barbossa avisou mas Ranya interrompeu-o.

- Nada me prende nesta terra. Já era hora de me mudar para uma cidade maior. Talvez o Cairo. Assim acompanho-vos.

- Deixa Barbossa. – Jack levantou uma mão. – Vai até ser bom termos alguém como guia. Afinal se não fosse o tal gambuzino chamado...

- Tuaregue. – Barbossa disse irritado.

- E o nome dele é Adib. – Mary disse mostrando orgulhosamente o colar que este lhe dera.

- Que seja. – Jack disse. – Bem-vinda a bordo senhorita Ranya. – Jack ajudou esta a montar no seu dromedário.

- Obrigada. Serei a vossa guia até ao Monte Branco. – Ranya disse. – E que Alá nos proteja.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá Leitoras e Leitores! Mil perdões pela demora em actualizar esta fic, mas com a faculdade me perdi nos trabalhos e não consegui tempo livre para me dedicar como queria a Olhos Felinos. Mas vou tentar actualizar mais regularmente. =)**

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Oi! Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Será mesmo que a Lizzie vai ficar com o James? Olhe que eu sou perita em dar reviravoltas nas minhas fics! :P Espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! Quem não ficaria com pena da Lizzie. :'( Mas ela vai ficar bem. xD Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen: **Oi Olga! Seus comentários me matam. :emux: Me perdoe a demora em actualizar e em não falar do Darius neste capítulo. :va: Eu tou morrendo de saudades da Grace, da Lara, da Alicia e todos a bordo do Pearl, mas para o bem da história tinha de fazer este capítulo assim. Ahhh e a Alicia não tá insuportável. Apenas grávida... Ela só ficou doida pela amiga ter sonhos esquisitos com o Darius... sem roupa. :P Bjs e espero que goste! :D

**Girls n'Roses:** Oi Dêh! Obrigada pelas reviews. E me desculpe mais uma vez a demora em comentar na sua. Pode ter a certeza, a viagem deles pelo deserto vai aquecer. E não é só pelo sol abrasador! :P Bjs!:D

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	36. Chapter 35 Saque

**Capítulo 35: Saque**

- Qual o nome que gostas mais? – Alicia perguntou, olhando o imponente Monte Usborne na Ilha Soledad.

- Como assim? – Lara perguntou distraidamente, enquanto apontava no mapa apoiado no corrimão do timão, as coordenadas da viagem. Tinham viajado quase 800 quilómetros desde o tempestuoso Cabo Horn. Por causa dos estragos da tempestade teriam de fundear ao largo de uma das ilhas seguintes. Embora necessário, era algo que não deixava Lara satisfeita. O tempo era precioso para salvar a sua filha e o seu marido. – Alicia, ainda falta muito para essa criança nascer e nem sequer sabes o que vai ser.

- Eu não estava a falar do meu filho! – Alicia exclamou. – Apenas queria saber se achas que fica melhor chamar Malvinas ou Falklands.

- O que é que isso interessa? – Lara piscou os olhos em direcção à amiga.

- Nada. Apenas perguntei. – Alicia respondeu secamente.

- Malvinas é o nome francês do arquipélago e só foi atribuído em 1764. Sendo que ainda falta mais de trinta anos, fica-te pelas Falklands e não confundas mais a tripulação. – Lara explicou.

- Ok, Capitã… Sparrow. – Alicia resmungou e olhou de novo a ilha. – Porque é que o vento nos persegue para todo o lado?

- Porque estamos numa região em que chove e faz vento quase todos os dias. – Lara revirou os olhos. – Já te esqueceste do que deste na escola e na faculdade?

- Por acaso… já. – Alicia sorriu. – Só de não ter mais de estudar, faz-me ficar feliz para sempre!

Lara engasgou-se com o absurdo saído da boca de Alicia. Definitivamente aquela gravidez estava a dar à volta ao seu cérebro.

- Oh, é muito melhor arriscar a pele todos os dias, tomar banho de água fria, comer coisas insonsas, passar por tempestades horrendas e lutar pela vida no meio de uma guerra. – Lara desdenhou.

- Também não é assim tão mau. – Alicia torceu o nariz.

- Não é a questão de ser mau, Alicia. Mas não podes dizer que tinhas uma vida desgraçada lá. – Lara fixou a amiga.

- Não era desgraçada. Mas era muito mais monótona sem ele. – Alicia apontou para o Holandês que estava fundeado a uma certa distância. – O que é que se passa Lara? É aqui que tens a tua vida, porque é que dizes isso?

- Os meus pais ficaram lá. – Lara largou o compasso e olhou a amiga. – Se a Mary fosse criada no nosso tempo, eu não teria que me preocupar a não ser com ir levá-la e buscá-la ao infantário. Não estaria a percorrer o globo em busca dela até uma terra perdida de Deus.

- Quer dizer que mais valia teres ficado. Que te arrependes amargamente de teres decidido com o coração? – Alicia estreitou os olhos. – Nunca pensei que dissesses isso.

- Não é só dizer. – Lara abanou a cabeça. – Tu não sabes ou pelo menos ainda não tens noção do que é ser mãe. Eu dava a vida pela Mary sem hesitar.

- Mas parece que não davas pelo Jack. – Alicia disse e desceu as escadas até ao tombadilho, deixando Lara de boca aberta.

- Ela não percebe nada de nada. – Lara abanou a cabeça bufando.

- Parece que você é que está trocando as coisas. – a voz masculina fez com Lara se irrita-se e fixa-se Norrington.

- Ouviu a conversa? – Lara olhou brava.

- Não sou surdo. Mas fiz de conta. Afinal só vim ver as coordenadas. – Norrington pegou no mapa.

- Mas ouviu muito bem. – Lara cruzou os braços. – Porque é que está a olhar para o mapa com ar tão sério?

- Nada. Apenas me apercebo que tem muito jeito para isso. – Norrington passou o mapa a Lara e sorriu.

- A Alicia também, antes de ficar grávida. – Lara disse, enrolando o mapa e descendo as escadas.

- Quer-me parecer que talvez haja uma ponta de ciúmes aí no meio. – Norrington disse.

- Como? – Lara virou-se para este não percebendo a pergunta, mas Norrington limitou-se a sorrir e a ordenar a descida dos botes.

* * *

- Tentem achar material que auxilie na colocação do novo mastro. O outro está inutilizado. – Gibbs disse quando pisaram o cais de Port Stanley.

- Achas que os habitantes vão engolir a bandeira branca que apresentamos? – Elizabeth perguntou a James Norrington.

- Se não engolirem logo, logo, saberão o que somos realmente. – Lara disse e entrou dentro da pequena localidade.

- Definitivamente ela não tem nada a ver com o Capitão Jack. – Raguetti balbuciou.

- É mais estilo Barbossa. – Pintel acrescentou.

Enquanto Gibbs, Pintel, Raguetti e mais dois piratas acompanhados por Norrington foram tratar de reparar o Pearl, as mulheres do navio exploravam a pequena povoação juntamente com Darius.

- Meninas vou dar uma espreita ao ferreiro. Preciso de facas novas. – Grace disse com ar natural, enquanto Lara, Alicia e Elizabeth rodavam lentamente os pés e fitavam Grace de olhos arregalados. – Qual é o problema? Preciso de facas novas ou irão comer peixe cru a partir de hoje.

- Ah ok. – Alicia disse rindo. – Podes ir Grace, ou melhor eu vou contigo!

- Não preciso de babá. – Grace disse. – Ainda não fiquei esclerosada.

- Eu sei. Só quero ver como é um ambiente de um ferreiro. Faz-me lembrar o tempo em que o Will fazia espadas e… - Alicia suspirou.

- Vai com a Grace. Não devemos andar sozinhos aqui. – Lara disse. – Pode haver guardas ingleses.

- Aonde vamos? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Preciso de rondar o ambiente. – Lara disse. – É preciso saber se estamos num ambiente hostil ou não.

- A população daqui não me parece ser perigosa. – Darius observou dois pescadores no cais que nem sequer olharam para os visitantes.

- Talvez eles estejam habituados a ter visitantes. – Elizabeth disse, mas algo perturbava Lara.

- Elizabeth, podias acompanhar a Grace e a Alicia? – Lara pediu.

- Porquê? – Lizzie arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho a sensação de que há algo errado com toda esta calmaria. Além do mais, Alicia está grávida e não quero deixar as duas sozinhas. – Lara explicou. – Tu és uma excelente espadachim.

- Eu não gosto quando tens esses pressentimentos. – Elizabeth virou costas e caminhou em direcção ao ferreiro.

Lara sabia muito bem o significado das palavras de Elizabeth. Podiam ter passado alguns dias sobre a morte de Thomas, mas esta não o esquecia. E a última vez que tivera um pressentimento, Mary, Jack e Barbossa sumiram e Thomas morrera.

- Olhando o cima da montanha? – Darius perguntou, enquanto Lara mirava a elevação no meio da ilha.

- Quanto tempo demorará a lá chegar? – Lara perguntou.

- Você está falando do cume da montanha ou do Egipto? – Darius aproximou-se.

- Ambos. – Lara suspirou e olhou nos olhos deste. Subiu um trilho que dava para uma rocha sobre o mar e sentou-se apreciando o horizonte e o navio de velas negras. – Nós estamos a demorar tanto. Quando lá chegarmos já terão passado meses.

- A esperança é a última a morrer. – Darius disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mas… - Lara baixou a cabeça. – É horrível ter de conviver com este aperto no coração que nos corrói por dentro.

- Eu sei. Mas pior é além de não sabermos como o outro está, este também não fazer ideia sobre o que nos aconteceu. – Darius disse.

- O Jack deve pensar que estou morta. – Lara disse. – Não me importava se isso fosse garantia de que ele e a Mary estavam bem.

- É isso que mais mexe consigo. – Darius olhou Lara. – A situação da Alicia.

- Não percebi. – Lara abanou a cabeça. – O que tem a Alicia a ver com isto?

- Toda a gente notou que ouve um certo atrito entre si e a Alicia.

- Não foi nada. Eu apenas estava um bocado irritada.

- Não. Você tem inveja da Alicia. – Darius atirou.

- É claro que não! – Lara levantou-se. – Ela é como se fosse minha irmã. Nunca teria inveja dela.

- Eu não falei de inveja má. – Darius disse. – Você involuntariamente, sente inveja da Alicia.

Lara nada disse e desviou os olhos para o horizonte, respirando a brisa forte que lhe bagunçava os cabelos.

- Dentro de si, sente inveja pela Alicia estar grávida. Não pelo facto de ela vir a ser mãe, mas porque esta tem o seu filho protegido dentro de si, enquanto a sua filha está longe. – Darius explicou. – Como se não bastasse ela tem o marido ao seu lado.

Lara ficou estupefacta olhando Darius e sentou-se novamente. Pela primeira vez desde que partiram da Ilha de Páscoa, alguém a atingia com as palavras certas. A verdade era que a sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento. O desaparecimento daqueles que mais amava, a morte de Thomas, a preocupação em manter Alicia segura por causa da gravidez, o próprio desaparecimento de Barbossa que deixava o navio sem rumo e todo o peso em cima de si.

- Às vezes penso que os deuses se uniram numa brincadeira. – Lara disse. – Colocar o peso do mundo nas costas de Lara Sparrow e saber se esta se irá safar ou não. O que é que eu faço? – Lara perguntou sentindo os olhos humedecerem.

- Você sabe o que deve fazer. – Darius disse. – Está dentro de si.

- Eu saberia o que fazer... se tivesse o Jack aqui. Foi por ele que eu vim. Sem ele ao meu lado é como se estivesse sozinha no meio do mar.

- Mas você não está sozinha. Tem a Alicia que a adora, a Grace que faria sem lá o quê para a proteger, o Will, todos na tripulação. – Darius sorriu. – E de certeza que onde quer que esteja, o Thomas a protege. – Lara sorriu e olhou para o céu. – E tem a mim.

Desta vez Lara baixou o olhar até ao horizonte e fixou depois Darius.

- Sabe que eu não sou a Mayara.

- Eu a ajudaria mesmo que fosse totalmente diferente dela. Os amigos estão em todas as ocasiões. – Darius explicou.

- Começo a pensar que foi a Mayara que o enviou. – Lara riu. – Eu sempre tive simpatia por si, sempre o defendi. E mesmo depois do que se passou naquela ilha, doía pensar que tinha confiado em si e fora traída.

- Ainda bem que tudo se esclareceu.

- Sim, mas você acabou por saber que a Mayara pode ter morrido por culpa da Circe. – Lara disse.

- Mais um motivo para ir atrás dela. – Darius encolheu os ombros.

- Desculpe fazer esta pergunta, mas... – Lara ficou subitamente vermelha. – Eu sei que você ama a Mayara, que depois deste tempo todo não esqueceu. Mas durante os 10 anos que andou deambulando por aí... nunca ouve ninguém?

Darius fixou o chão e sorriu enquanto o vento lhe agitava o cabelo.

- É melhor voltarmos ou vão começar a desconfiar de algo. – Darius levantou-se. –Principalmente a Alicia.

- É... – Lara suspirou. – Preciso de saber quanto tempo vai demorar essa reparação. Quanto mais depressa partirmos melhor.

* * *

_Um dia depois..._

- Parece que a sorte está do nosso lado! – Gibbs exclamou para Lara. – Conseguimos contratar um calafate no porto e em princípio o navio estará pronto a navegar na máxima força daqui a algumas horas.

- É bom que isso aconteça, Gibbs. – Lara disse. – Quero partir o quanto antes.

O tempo tornara-se mais frio, com ventos gélidos a varrerem o convés do Pearl anunciando uma carga de água para breve.

- Desta maneira iremos ter neve, o que não vai ser bom para a navegação. – Norrington avisou.

- Quanto tempo irá demorar até passarmos o equador? – Lara perguntou.

- Não vá com tanta pressa ao pote. – James avisou. – Ainda teremos de fazer algumas paragens antes. Não sabemos o que iremos encontrar e à medida que navegarmos para Norte estaremos a entrar em águas mais vigiadas.

- Mas iremos perder imenso tempo! – Lara exclamou.

- O que prefere? Tentar chegar em segurança e viva para os salvar, ou acabar presa ou morta antes disso? – Norrington perguntou.

- Ele tem razão Lara. – Elizabeth aproximou-se. – É preciso ter cuidado acima de tudo.

- Lara! – Will exclamou, aparecendo no convés e assustando os presentes.

- Credo, acalma-te! – Lara exclamou. – A Alicia está com a Grace. Podes ir lá ter.

- Não é isso. Nós estamos fundeados em alto mar e tivemos de submergir por precaução. – Will disse. – Há um navio se aproximando.

- Como assim? – Lara arregalou os olhos e pegou no óculo.

- Talvez seja um navio comercial... – Elizabeth levantou o sobrolho.

- Não parece. – Lara passou o óculo a James.

- É quase de certeza um galeão de guerra pelo seu tamanho. – Will explicou, colocando-se em cima da amurada.

- O que é que fazemos? – Marti perguntou.

- Navio demasiado pesado para ser de guerra. – Norrington comunicou, enquanto observava pelo óculo. – Mas demasiado sumptuoso para ser um simples baleeiro.

- Então no que é que ficamos? – Lara perguntou já irritada. – Esse navio oferece perigo ou não?

- Estranho. – Norrington balbuciou. – Não é com certeza um navio de guerra. Parece mais um galeão espanhol.

- Um navio do tesouro? – Gibbs perguntou entusiasmado, fazendo um burburinho correr a tripulação.

- Mas não navega com a bandeira espanhola. – Will disse.

- Aí está a questão, Mr. Turner. – Norrington encolheu o óculo e virou-se para a tripulação. – Galeão do tesouro espanhol em águas disputadas com a Coroa Inglesa, numa terra que pouco pode oferecer e navegando sem nenhuma bandeira.

- Piratas. – Lara balbuciou.

- Merda, quando já estava a ver aquele brilho dourado à frente, eis que outros chegaram primeiro. – Gibbs lamentou-se.

- James... – Elizabeth percebeu a expressão do ex-comodoro. – Estás pensando o mesmo que eu?

- Talvez desse resultado. – Norrington pensou.

- Hei, eu também estou aqui, eu sou a capitã do navio. Alguém faça o favor de dizer que raio estão a pensar? – Lara perguntou exaltada.

- Esse navio pode estar cheio de ouro. Quem quer que sejam os rafeiros que o roubaram, de certeza que não vinham parar a este lugar senão... – Elizabeth disse.

- Estivessem fugindo. – Norrington acrescentou.

- Exactamente. – os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam pela primeira vez em dias.

- É a oportunidade perfeita. – Gibbs deu um murro na palma da mão. – Vamos atacá-los! O Pearl é muito mais rápido que aquela mula espanhola e além do ouro pode ser que haja rum.

- Mas vocês estão doidos? – Lara perguntou rindo-se descontroladamente. – Nós não estamos aqui para atacar ninguém. E o navio ainda está em reparação!

- Algum problema? – Alicia saiu do porão juntamente com Grace.

- Problema? – Lara virou-se para esta. – Eles querem atacar um navio de piratas!

- Sério? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Até que enfim acção a valer!

- Alicia, não devias pensar assim agora que estás grávida. – Will alertou.

- Olha-me este. – Alicia olhou o marido de lado. – Eu sou uma pirata, vivo num navio pirata, sou casada com um pirata e o meu filho vai ser um pirata. Por isso é perfeitamente normal que eu queira voltar a ter um bocado de acção!

Lara ia falar, mas Darius puxou-a para si. – Dê ordens para eles atacarem o navio.

- O quê? – Lara olhou-o escandalizada. – Você também ficou louco.

- Não estou louco. Mas os seus homens são piratas. Eles irão atrás do Jack e do Barbossa até ao fim do mundo, mas dê-lhes animação. – Darius explicou. – Afinal eles são piratas.

Lara pensou um bocado no assunto. Sim, eles erão piratas. Há muito que não faziam grandes saques por causa de Mary e a busca pelo Olho-de-Tigre fora o único projecto que os deixara contentes.

- O Darius tem razão. – Alicia aproximou-se. – Há muito que não pirateamos e aquilo da Ilha de Páscoa não deu em nada. Um bocado de acção e riquezas não vai fazer mal.

- E rum também. – Grace acrescentou. – Eles andam meio cabisbaixos. Será bom terem algo com que se entreter antes de voltarem ao trabalho.

- Mas isso vai-nos atrasar ainda mais. – Lara protestou.

- Capitã Sparrow. – Gibbs pediu licença. – O navio está quase pronto. Não precisamos mais de ir a terra e poderemos fazer as reparações necessárias durante a viagem.

Lara pensou por um momento mordendo o lábio inferior. _"O que é que o Barbossa faria?"_, pensou. _"Atacaria com certeza. E o Jack?"_ Lara percebeu imediatamente. Jack nunca viraria costas a um saque se este fosse rentável e estivesse em vantagem.

- Bando de doidos. – Lara suspirou. – RECOLHAM ÂNCORA, ICEM AS VELAS!

- Aye Capitã! – os marujos responderam.

- Will, achas que vai ser preciso o Holandês? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não creio. O Pearl é suficiente forte. – Will sorriu. – Mas é melhor ficar de prevenção. E tu volta para dentro.

- Como? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho. – Casas-te com a mulher certa Will Turner, mas lamento dizer que eu não sou uma lesma a quem dás ordens!

* * *

- Temos de os supreender antes de entrarem na baía. – Norington disse.

- Eu sei. Não içaremos a bandeira nem atacaremos até que nos vejam. – Lara recomendou. – É melhor que fiquem na dúvida.

- E se eles nos atacarem primeiro? – Darius perguntou.

- Não terão tempo. – Gibbs respondeu, passando por si e dando ordens à tripulação.

Enquanto o navio sequestrado avançava na direcção de Port Stanley, o Black Pearl começava a sair lentamente para alto-mar, enquanto que o vento favorável insuflava as velas negras.

- Estou orgulhosa de ti. – Elizabeth aproximou-se de James. – Nunca pensei que começasses a pensar como um pirata.

- Quando não tens escolha, junta-te a eles. – Norington respondeu. – Mais do que um alto cargo, sempre gostei de percorrer os mares. E claro, a sua presença aqui ajuda muito.

Elizabeth sentiu-se corar e não respondeu. Limitou-se a sorrir e voltar ao seu posto. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a James.

-Veja se não acaba ferido de novo. – Lara lançou um olhar a Darius. – A última vez que enfrentamos um batalha acabou na cama.

- Fui atingido pelo seu marido que não está cá. – Darius disse. – Por isso será mais fácil protegê-la sem me preocupar de levar outro tiro.

- Eu não preciso de protecção. Sei lutar muito bem e não vai ser um bando de piratas bêbados que me fará frente. – Lara troçou.

- Mas é sempre bom ter alguém a proteger... – Darius sorriu.

- Já me tinha esquecido que você foi soldado. Mas eu não uma princesa que precisa ser protegida. – Lara sorriu e fixou o navio que se aproximava.

Os traços do navio não deixavam dúvidas. Era um galeão espanhol. Quando a silhueta ganhou forma, Lara engoliu em seco. O navio três vezes superior ao Pearl, ostentava quatro mastros de alto bordo.

- Aquilo tem pelo menos 50 canhões de guerra. – Lara avisou.

- E tem tudo para ir ao fundo. – Will sorriu. – Olha bem.

Lara pegou no óculo e enquanto analisava os detalhes do navio, um sorriso desenhou-se no seu rosto. Era efectivamente um grande navio, mas o seu peso tornava-o lento não ultrapassando os 7 nós. Um dos mastros parecia tombado e as velas estavam rasgadas.

- Vamos deixar que eles passem por nós. – Lara sorriu. – Preparem os canhões.

O assobio do vento gélido era a única coisa que se ouvia face ao silêncio da tripulação. O Pearl estava a poucos minutos de alcançar o navio espanhol pelo lado de bombordo.

- É impressão minha, ou o navio parece completamente abandonado? – Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Parece que não tem ninguém a bordo.

Entre a observação de Alicia e os navios ficarem lado a lado foi apenas uma questão de segundos. As portinholas do galeão abriram-se e cerca de vinte canhões dispararam fogo contra o Pearl. As balas passaram de rajada, mas não afectaram o Pearl.

- É guerra que eles querem? – Lara perguntou. – Então vão tê-la. FOGO!

- FOGO! – Elizabeth, Norrington, Will e Gibbs gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os canhões do Pearl abriram fogo sobre o galeão espanhol atingindo-o na proa e no castelo da popa. O que outrora parecia um convés vazio encheu-se de homens gritando e pegando em armas.

- ATIREM AS CORDAS! – Lara ordenou e fez sinal para que Cotton aproxima-se o navio. Quanto mais cedo se adiantassem no ataque, mais cedo poderia dominar o inimigo.

Assim que cordas foram lançadas unindo os navios, as tripulações trataram de se invadir mutuamente.

- Sabes o que faltava aqui? – Alicia perguntou depois de disparar sobre um pirata suspenso numa corda. – As piadas do Barbossa.

Lara sorriu mas ficou branca quando viu um pirata inimigo aproximar-se de Grace. Chamou esta, mas Grace já estava de frente para o pirata.

- AHRG! – o pirata berrou. – Navios não são lugar para mulheres!

- Ai não? – Grace olhou para o pirata como se nada fosse. Antes que este pudesse fazer algo, Darius mandou-lhe um murro e este estatelou-se aos pés de Grace. Meio baralhado viu Grace erguer a pistola e mandá-la com ela à sua cabeça, perdendo os sentidos. – DIZ OUTRA VEZ QUE AS MULHERES NÃO PODEM ANDAR EM NAVIOS, SEU FURÚNCULO ANDANTE!

Por momentos tanto a tripulação do Pearl como do navio inimigo ficaram parados olhando Grace.

- Que é? Nunca virão uma mulher de armas? – Grace perguntou disparando na direcção de um pirata adversário.

- Repete lá o que estavas a dizer do Barbossa? – Lara perguntou a Alicia.

Esta não respondeu, continuando de olhos arregalados vendo Grace. Um pirata enorme aproximou-se de si, mas Will conseguiu derrubá-lo com um só golpe de espada.

- Está bem? – Will perguntou, segurando a mulher pelos ombros.

- MEU HERÓI! – Alicia abraçou-se a este. – Já disse hoje que te amo?

- Não... – Will olhou-a assustado. – Estamos no meio de uma batalha, Alicia.

- E depois? – Alicia ficou brava. – Tu casas-te no meio de uma batalha. Aí não pensas-te no perigo pois não?

A batalha durou menos de uma hora. A tripulação do Pearl era mais numerosa e qualificada do que os outros piratas. Lara analisou os bandidos amarrados no convés do seu navio. Eram quase de certeza piratas amadores. Tiveram a sorte de roubar o galeão, mas eram demasiado poucos para o manejar como devia ser. Assim, acabaram por se perder, passar por uma tempestade e ficar sem leme. A corrente trouxe-os até às Falklands.

- Coloquem-nos no convés do galeão. – Lara ordenou. – Revistem todos os cantos do navio.

O navio espanhol não tinha particularmente arcas cheias de ouro, mas poderam encontrar prata, bronze e pedras preciosas. Era efectivamente um navio do tesouro espanhol.

- RUM! – Pintel e Raguetti gritaram quando desceram ao porão.

- Vamos levar um barril só para nós. – Pintel disse.

- Mas onde vais escondê-lo? – Raguetti coçou a cabeça.

Ambos se olharam até sorrirem e tereim aquilo a que chamavam ideia genial. Pegaram num barril e seguraram um em cada lado, subindo as escadas e descendo até ao bote. Quando chegaram ao Pearl, tentaram descer as escadas passando despercebidos, mas Grace interpelou-os.

- Onde é o que o careca e o zarolho pensam que vão com esse barril? – Grace bateu o pé.

Os dois piratas entreolharam-se.

- Íamos colocá-lo na despensa... – Pintel disse e sorriu encabulado.

- A Lara deu ordem para que todos os achados fossem colocados no tombadilho. – Grace aproximou-se. – Se eu sei que vocês andam a roubar algo...

Os dois largaram o barril e sorriram, atropelando-se um outro para fugir a Grace.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse tanta coisa. – Lara disse, observando a mercadoria no convés do navio. Para trás ficava a Ilha Soledad e o galeão espanhol.

- Quem é que tinha razão? – Alicia riu. – A Elizabeth e o James! Eu não digo que você fazem um belo casal?

Todos fitaram Alicia com cara de parvos para constrangimento de James e aflição de Lizzie.

- Tu não podes ficar calada um segundo? – Lara deu uma cotovelada em Alicia. Depois olhou para a amurada e viu Darius com ar pensativo. – Algum problema, Darius?

- Não. – este disse. – Apenas começamos mais uma jornada não é?

- Sim. E espero que consigamos chegar o mais longe possível antes de pararmos de novo. – Lara disse.

- Tenho a sensação que alguém está à nossa espera. – Darius disse.

- Como assim?

- Apenas um pressentimento. – Darius sorriu e fixou Lara. – Não se preocupe minha capitã.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo! Espero que gostem e fiquem atentos porque no próximo capítulo entrará uma personagem nova, ou melhor um velho conhecido... =D**

**Olg'Austen:** Oi Olga! Obrigada pelo comentário. Um conselho: não fique já pensando na Ranya ou o que ela será. Porque a vida dás muitas voltas... Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter:** Oi Yasmin! Obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e esteja continuando a acompanhar a minha fic! Bjs!:D

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	37. Chapter 36 Fernando de Noronha

**Capítulo 36: Fernando de Noronha**

Os dias passaram lentos, enquanto o navio de velas negras navegava sobre as águas do Atlântico Sul. Por mais que Lara quisesse que este ganhasse asas, nada podia fazer para o Black Pearl andar mais rápido. Os deuses pareciam ter abandonado a sua causa e sempre que o mar se revoltava, era como se o sangue da morena fervilhasse de raiva.

Cada vento forte, cada maré adversa era como um gigantesco obstáculo na busca pela sua filha e pelo homem que amava. Depois de dias a fio sobre condições desumanas, o sol apareceu tímido quando alcançaram a costa brasileira. O facto era simples. Quanto mais para Norte progredissem, sairiam do Inverno do Hemisfério Sul para o sol radiante de Verão, depois da linha do Equador.

Mas nem o bom tempo acalmava a impaciência de Lara. Qualquer piada, animação ou sorriso que assolassem a tripulação, era logo sanado pelo seu olhar imperioso, sem o brilho de outrora. Assim, a atmosfera dentro do navio pirata era como um eterno enterro, e nem no tempo em que este passara amaldiçoado, se assistira a tamanha onda de tristeza.

- Não há nada que faça a Lara se animar, pois não? – Alicia suspirou dentro da cabine do Holandês, enquanto Will olhava um mapa.

- Coloca-te no lugar dela. Não está a ser fácil. Os dias passam e os três continuam perdidos sabe-se lá onde. – Will disse, sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

- Tenho a certeza que eles estão bem. Jack tem sempre um jeito de se safar dos problemas. Barbossa também. E a minha afilhada saiu ao pai. – Alicia sorriu. – Eles estão bem.

- Espero que tenhas razão. – uma ruga de preocupação assolou o belo rosto do capitão assombrado.

- Algum problema? – Alicia levantou-se e caminhou até Will, apoiando os braços no ombro deste.

- A partir de agora acho que a viagem não será tão sossegada.

- Porquê? O tempo melhorou bastante. – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – É verdade que uma tempestade pode aparecer de um momento para o outro, mas não me parece que haja nada aqui.

- Entraremos em águas portuguesas. Norrington está preocupado com isso.

- Norrington está sempre preocupado com detalhes destes. – Alicia rolou os olhos. – Se todos os navios que se cruzarem connosco tiverem o mesmo destino daquele galeão furado, será um feito! E melhor se tiverem tesouros. Já viste este anel? – Alicia mostrou um cachucho em ouro com uma grande safira no meio. – Lindo não? A quem terá pertencido?

Will sorriu para esta, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Talvez seja só uma preocupação boba da minha parte.

- Tu vês coisas que os outros não vêm, Will. E já passei por tanta coisa na vida que não me admiraria se nos aparecesse algo na frente.

* * *

_No Pearl…_

Ao mesmo tempo que passava cera no parapeito do navio, Darius desviou os olhos para aquela que o mirava atentamente.

- Algum problema, capitã Lara? – Darius perguntou, vendo que esta, encostada ao parapeito, o fixava.

- Não. – a voz da morena soou distante. – E não me chame de capitã, por favor. Não me sinto bem com tamanho cargo nas costas.

- Mas esse é o seu cargo. Quer queira, quer não. – Darius voltou a passar o pincel largo pela madeira negra.

- O capitão deste navio é o Jack. E o Barbossa. Eu só estou… ocupando um vazio. – Lara desviou os olhos para o horizonte.

- Logo, eles estarão de volta.

- E o que significa logo? Demoramos uma semana e dois dias a alcançar a costa brasileira. – Lara bufou. – Pelo andar chegaremos a Cabo Verde no próximo ano.

- Tenha fé. – Darius sorriu. – Acho que nada irá travar o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Lara esboçou um sorriso fraco e tornou a mirar o horizonte limpo de qualquer nuvem. Não via Jack há um mês. Mas para si pareciam anos. Sentia falta da voz quente deste no seu ouvido. De percorrer os dedos na pele morena e tatuada do seu pirata. Dos beijos que a faziam delirar. E a juntar a isso, falta da sua filha. Mary era a sua razão de viver. A razão porque não tinha medo de nada, nem de piratas, nem de monstros. Apenas medo de perder os que mais amava.

- Lara…? – o chamamento de Darius devolveu-a à realidade.

- Desculpe. Por um momento viajei. – Lara levou a mão à testa, puxando os cabelos para trás. – E você?

- Eu o quê? – Darius levantou o sobrolho.

- Você tem andado pensativo nos últimos dias. – Lara cruzou os braços e olhou-o nos olhos. – Diria até distante. Pensando na Mayara?

- É… - Darius sorriu fraco. – Não posso evitar que os pensamentos voem longe.

- Pois… - Lara cerrou os olhos e afastou-se. Algo na resposta não batia certo. Será que Mayara não era o centro dos pensamentos do grego? De repente, um calor assolou-a. O mais certo, era infelizmente ela própria ser o objecto dos pensamentos de Darius. E embora isso a incomoda-se, não podia fazer nada. Afinal, Lara era a reencarnação da antiga princesa atlante. E era por isso que não poderia recriminar Darius.

- Gibbs! – Lara exclamou, chamando o fiel escudeiro do seu marido.

- Aye capitã. Algum problema?

- A quantas milhas estamos de terra?

- As suficientes para navegarmos em mar alto e evitarmos as rotas de comércio. – Gibbs respondeu. – Nunca gostei do Norrington, mas sou o primeiro a reconhecer que graças ao seu antigo cargo, este conhece muito bem as rotas das Companhias.

- É, James saiu melhor que a encomenda. – Lara assentiu e olhou o antigo Comodoro no leme.

Este dirigia o Pearl com perícia. Um cenário impensável. O ex-oficial do governador de Port Royal, assumindo o timão do navio que perseguira durante tanto tempo e que lhe custara a carreira. Se porventura Jack o visse, teria um ataque do coração. Mas Lara não se importava. Precisava de um pirata para a ajudar a manter a tripulação em ordem e Gibbs encaixava-se na perfeição. Mas para ajudar a manter o Pearl na rota, só Norrington o conseguiria.

Mas nem só da capitã, James era alvo de atenção. Recolhida atrás de si, mas sem se fazer anunciar, Elizabeth mirava o seu "quase" noivo de outrora. Nunca tivera tempo nem vontade de reparar na figura deste. Mas agora, algo de estranho a tomava por dentro. Não esquecera Thomas nem por um segundo. Amava-o com a mesma intensidade como quando o conhecera. Mas ultimamente, notara o quanto a presença de James ao seu lado lhe fazia bem.

- Noto-a bastante atenta a todos os assuntos da tripulação ultimamente. – James supreendeu a loira, acordando-a dos seus devaneios. – É bom tê-la de volta.

- Não tenho mais nada que me distraia. – foi a resposta.

- Elizabeth, não minta para você própria. O poder do mar sempre a fascinou. – James sorriu sincero. – No fundo sempre soube que você não era um delicado cisne preso num lago caseiro mas sim uma ave rara querendo a liberdade que o mundo negava.

- O meu pai sempre dizia isso. – Elizabeth constatou. – Pena que tenha partido com a ideia errada.

- O Governador amava-a muito, Elizabeth. E ele sabe que você se tornou uma grande mulher… esteja onde estiver.

- Mas não tão feliz como gostaria. – Lizzie lembrou a última vez que vira o seu pai, num mundo quase surreal, seguindo talvez para um lugar melhor. Esse pensamento levou-a directamente para o fardo de Will. Não devia ser nada fácil. Mas ao menos este tinha Alicia.

Elizabeth estancou uma lágrima furtiva que ameaçava rolar pelo seu belo rosto. Estava rodeada de tanta gente e sentia-se tão sozinha. Como se ela própria fosse um derrelicto ambulante esperando o sal do mar o corroer.

- Elizabeth? – Norrington deixara o timão com Cotton e esgueirara-se para junto da loira.

- Porque não voltou com aquele navio que nos atacou? Já tinha a sua memória de volta, poderia regressar à sua vida.

- A minha antiga vida morreu pela espada de Bootstrap a bordo do Holandês. – James fixara as águas.

- Poderia construir uma nova. Voltar para a corte, ter um outro cargo… casar talvez. – Lizzie ficou à espera da resposta que não veio. – James? – o antigo comodoro continuava a olhar as águas com uma expressão lívida. – James, o que é que se passa?

- Eu… vi algo na água. – Norrington parecia confuso. Mas antes que Elizabeth se debruçasse este agarrou-a por um braço. – Tenho de falar com a capitã.

- Mas James… - Lizzie olhou novamente para o mar calmo e seguiu Norrington escada abaixo.

- Capitã Lara! – Norrington exclamou mal alcançou a morena.

- Algum problema, Mr. Norrington? – Lara perguntou, semicerrando os olhos por causa do sol.

- O James acha que viu… - Elizabeth foi cortada pelo ex-comodoro.

- Há alguma coisa nos seguindo. – declarou prontamente.

- E que tipo de coisa seria essa? – Lara arregalou os olhos.

- Não sei. Mas tenho a certeza que nos segue. – James afirmou com convicção.

Lara olhou Elizabeth que se encontrava igualmente confusa. Era mau ter algum problema que os atrasasse. Era muito mau ter algo que os seguia. Mas era péssimo ter algo os seguindo e não saber o que era.

* * *

- Não há nada no mapa que mostre que nos aproximamos de uma área de perigo. – Lara rodou os anéis.

- Mas eu tenho a certeza que vi alguma coisa! – Norrington exclamou.

- Mas ainda não disseste o que era. – Elizabeth cruzou os braços, impaciente.

- Eu… não me lembro. – Norrington abanou a cabeça. – Eu estava conversando com Elizabeth e de repente olhei para as águas. Eu sei que vi algo que me deixou atordoado. Só que no segundo seguinte eu já não me lembrava do que era.

Lara olhou para Gibbs e para Lizzie, suspirando em seguida. – Mr. Norrington, por acaso não será um lapso de memória? Talvez não esteja completamente recuperado…

- Eu estou no meu perfeito juízo! – Norrington exclamou horrorizado.

- Eu percebo, mas…

- O James não está doido, Lara. – Lizzie interveio. – Talvez ele tenha visto mesmo qualquer coisa.

- Está bem. – Lara passou a mão pela cabeça. – Aproveitemos o bom tempo que nos tem acompanhado. Quero chegar o mais longe possível antes da próxima paragem. Mr. Gibbs, como estão os mantimentos?

- Comida para algumas semanas. Já a água poderá não durar mais de uma semana.

- Mais essa. – Lara levantou-se da cadeira antes ocupada pelos capitães do Pearl. – Prosseguiremos viagem até onde nos for possível. Eu não quero demorar um ano para chegar a esse maldito Egipto!

- E quanto ao que eu vi? – James perguntou.

- Reforçaremos a vigilância, sobretudo de noite. – Lara falou. – E Mr. Gibbs, nada de comentar com a tripulação. Tudo o que menos quero é uma onda de pânico.

- Melhor voltarmos lá para fora. – Elizabeth abeirou-se de James, depois de Lara e Gibbs saírem.

- Eu não estou louco, Elizabeth. Por favor acredita em mim! – James implorou.

- Eu acredito. – Lizzie sorriu fracamente antes de sair.

James fechou os olhos. Não era um sonho. Tinha certeza. Mas se sabia que vira algo, porque não se lembrava do que era? Passou os dedos pelo mapa de Sao Feng, detendo-se algures na costa brasileira. – Eu não alucinei e vou provar isso!

* * *

_Horas depois…_

O céu estrelado contrastava com o negrume que cobria as águas atlânticas. A tripulação estava atenta. Navegavam em alto mar, longe da costa brasileira. Não tanto pela sugestão de James, mas sim porque estavam agora em águas territoriais portuguesas.

Junto ao parapeito da popa, Lara vislumbrava o horizonte, olhando de vez em quando para as pequenas ondas que batiam no casco. Mas mais do que a atenção em algum navio de guerra ou algo sobrenatural, os pensamentos de Lara voavam longe. Não podia nem queria evitar que a sua mente não estivesse com a sua filha ou com Jack.

Tudo o que desejava era saber se estes estavam bem. Se estavam vivos. Era tão injusto. Porque é que a sua filha de apenas cinco anos fora arrastada para isso? Era lógico. Jack era um pirata. Lara tornara-se uma. Viviam num navio que era perseguido por todas as armadas. Era mais do que previsível que Mary acabasse numa alhada daquelas._ "Onde estão esses deuses quando mais se precisa deles?"_

- Nem sempre podemos ter aquilo que queremos. – A frase fez Lara sorrir sem vontade.

- Sempre adivinhando os pensamentos das pessoas, Darius?

- Não. Mas vai dizer que não estava a pensar na sua filha e no Jack? – Darius apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, de costas para o mar.

- E em que mais eu deveria pensar? – Lara virou o rosto na direcção de Darius.

- Naquilo que o Mr. Norrington diz que viu. – Darius imitou o gesto, fixando os seus olhos claros nos escuros da morena.

- Ele contou? – Lara bufou indignada.

- Porque não acredita nele?

- Não se trata de acreditar, Darius. É que ele não tem a certeza se viu mesmo alguma coisa!

- Não. Ele tem a certeza que viu alguma coisa. Só não se lembra do quê.

- Aí está! – Lara exclamou, colocando-se ao nível de Darius. – Ele sofreu de amnésia. O mais certo foi ter tido qualquer lapso.

- Lara… - Darius sorriu. – Você já viu muita coisa estranha na sua vida. Não devia desconfiar assim dele.

- Não é desconfiança. – Lara olhou o céu estrelado. – É que eu não quero que mais nada atrapalhe esta viagem. Sabe, no meu mundo eu demoraria apenas um par de horas a chegar ao Egipto. Aqui eu vou demorar meses! Já passou um mês. Sabe Deus onde aqueles três estarão agora.

- Talvez em Alexandria esperando o Pearl? – Darius tentou amenizar o ambiente, mas não conseguiu.

- E se eles não estiverem lá? E se vamos na pista errada? – Lara desesperou-se e Darius chegou-se mais para si. Sempre encontrara um lugar seguro nos olhos escuros de Jack. Mas fosse porque estava sob a influência da sua vida passada, ou simplesmente porque eram reconfortantes, Lara teve de desviar o olhar daquele par de olhos azulados que a miravam.

- O que o seu coração diz? – Darius perguntou e o silêncio de Lara deu-lhe a resposta que já esperava. – O nosso coração sempre será o nosso melhor guia. Se ele lhe grita para irmos nesta direcção, então é porque vai no rumo certo.

- E se não for… - Lara não concluiu a frase quando os dedos do atlante pousaram nos seus lábios.

- Será. – Darius sorriu e depositou um beijo nos cabelos ondulados de Lara retirando-se em seguida.

"_Droga, quando estas sensações esquisitas ao lado dele acabarão?"_, Lara pensou.

* * *

_Uma semana depois…_

Depois de um pequeno incidente com um navio de guerra português, o qual foi afundado com a ajuda do Holandês, o Black Pearl continuou rumando para Norte, acompanhado por um vento favorável. Mas embora a tripulação estivesse satisfeita, algo de estranho pairava no ar. Norrington continuava a afirmar que algo os seguia. Rapidamente a notícia espalhara-se pelos piratas. Mas mesmo assim, a maioria achava que o ex-comodoro estava louco.

Só havia duas pessoas que o apoiavam. Darius como sempre e Will, que afirmava que poderia haver algo de errado na rota que tomavam. Mas mesmo assim Lara não queria saber. Precisava poupar tempo e isso era coisa que não tinha. O mar continuava calmo, tirando o vento por vezes forte que se sentia. Se algo estivesse escondido naquelas águas, não seria caso para já ter aparecido?

Alicia abeirou-se de Lara quando esta perscrutava o horizonte com o binóculo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Lara perguntou ao notar o ar distante da amiga.

- Nada que não passe. – Alicia suspirou. – Sabes do que mais tenho saudades no nosso mundo?

Lara fixou melhor Alicia. Era muito raro esta ter saudades do que quer que fosse do século XXI.

- Não sou adivinha.

- De ir ao cinema! – Alicia exclamou.

- Literalmente tu vives dentro de um filme. – Lara respondeu secamente.

- Não sejas do contra. – Alicia cruzou os braços. – E sabes quem me fez ter saudade disso? O Darius! – a reacção de Lara deixou Alicia insatisfeita, vendo a capitã do Pearl absorta nas cartas de navegação à frente do seu nariz. – Ele faz-me lembrar muito aquele actor. Não sei o nome. Aquele do filme Moulin Rouge.

Lara levantou os olhos para Alicia. – O Ewan McGregor?

- Sim! Esse mesmo.

- Ele é escocês. – Lara falou pausadamente perante o absurdo que Alicia dissera.

- E…?

- E? Alicia não sabes tirar parecenças? – Lara perguntou. – O Darius é moreno. Esse McGregor era loiro como o sol.

- Nunca percebi se ele era loiro ou ruivo. – Alicia fez ar pensativo olhando uma das velas negras. – Ah mas que o Darius é parecido no sorriso e nos olhos, ai isso é!

- E depois?

- Então, se calhar o Darius é o antepassado dele!

Lara parou o que estava fazendo e olhou a amiga. – O Darius é grego. Ou atlante. Ah sei lá! A única coisa que tenho a certeza é que ele não é escocês.

- Mas poderá um dia chegar lá. Depois de tudo isto passar.

- Passar? Eu nem sei se sairemos vivos daqui! – Lara exclamou. – E o Darius está mais preocupado em se vingar e perceber o que aconteceu com a Mayara. Além do mais ele é imortal e jovem para sempre. Não me parece correcto que ele tivesse descendência com tetranetos mais velhos que ele.

- O Will também é imortal e vai ter descendência. – Alicia passou a mão pelo ventre. – É… o Darius não teve sorte na vida. Primeiro é raptado por uma deusa louca. Quando se liberta sabe que a noiva já nem pó é. E quando encontra novamente o amor… dá-se conta que a reencarnação da sua amada é casada e mãe de família.

Lara censurou Alicia com o olhar. Por muita pena que tivesse de Darius, estava longe de ser a causa para a sua desgraça. Amava Jack e só isso é que importava.

- Mas que ele é parecido, ai isso é! – Alicia exclamou.

Lara olhou Darius e para sua miséria este dirigiu-se a si.

- Mr. Norrington decidiu que é melhor fazer uma escala em Fernando de Noronha, antes de nos dirigirmos para Nordeste. – Darius comunicou.

- Óptimo. – Lara respondeu carrancuda. – Mais uma paragem para nos atrapalhar.

- Talvez seja até bom. Precisamos de mantimentos, principalmente água. – Darius desviou os olhos para Alicia. – Passa-se alguma coisa, senhora Alicia?

- Por acaso você já foi à Escócia? – Alicia perguntou e viu Darius mudar de cor.

- Não. – foi a resposta.

- Mas você disse que gostava da Escócia. Que tinha sido uma das suas paragens aquando fugiu de Circe! – Lara exclamou e arqueou o sobrolho.

- Eu… sim. Estive na Escócia. – Darius sorriu. – Mas foi por pouco tempo. – Antes de mais perguntas o atlante apressou-se a descer o tombadilho.

- Bem que o Jack dizia que ele era estranho. – Alicia semicerrou os olhos.

- É… o Jack vê aquilo que os outros não vêm. – Lara disse, sentindo um estranho aperto no peito.

- Estás bem? – Alicia agarrou a amiga quando a viu levar a mão ao peito.

- Eu… há algo de ruim perseguindo o Jack e a Mary. – Lara engoliu em seco. Novamente a mesma sensação, como se fogo a consumisse por dentro.

- Ai, será que aquela deusa doida lhes fez algo? – Alicia desesperou-se.

- Nós não podemos demorar. – Lara abanou a cabeça e abeirou-se de Norrington. – Porque vamos parar em Fernando de Noronha?

- Porque estamos com as reservas de água no mínimo. – James disse, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

Lara olhou para Gibbs e Grace. – É verdade?

- É. Estamos sem alimentos frescos, Larinha. E já não chove há dias. – Grace respondeu.

- Lara, porque desconfias do James? – Elizabeth inquiriu.

- Eu não desconfio. Apenas queria saber se era mesmo necessário parar.

- Capitã Sparrow… - Norrington fez uma pausa. – O Black Pearl leva-nos onde quiser, só que para isso ele precisa de uma tripulação em condições.

Lara calou-se. Precisava de tudo menos de um motim a bordo do navio. Limitou-se a dar ordens para o navio seguir e recolheu-se na cabine. Por lá ficou até a noite cair. Levantou-se da cama e compôs o cabelo desalinhado, depois de um momento de descanso.

- Lua cheia. – disse ao olhar através da janela. No mesmo instante, algo chamou a sua atenção. Não fora um barulho estranho. Passos de alguém desconhecido. Nada disso. Fora o silêncio. Não se ouvia viva alma e isso era estranho. Normalmente, mesmo de noite, sempre se ouvia alguns membros falando, principalmente no porão.

Lara não esperou mais. Pegou a espada e a pistola e saiu disparada. Ao chegar ao tombadilho viu que apenas o luar o iluminava. As candeias estavam apagadas. O ambiente era de um silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Mas que raio… - Lara olhou para o timão. Estava vazio. Uma leve brisa fez as velas sacudirem, assustando Lara. – Mr. Norrington? – chamou mas não obteve resposta. Seguiram-se Gibbs, Cotton, Elizabeth, todos os membros da tripulação.

Nada. Apenas o silêncio. Lara tentou manter-se calma. Só podia ser uma brincadeira. Correu até ao porão, mas não achou ninguém. – GRACE, ALICIA! – berrou ao entrar nas restantes cabines, mas sem sucesso. – O que está a acontecer?

Lara levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Estava sozinha no meio do mar, abandonada por tudo e todos. Nem sequer Darius ali se encontrava.

Um bater de asas chamou a sua atenção. – Papagaio do Mr. Cotton?

- Rabo-de-peixe! – este exclamou pousando num dos mastros.

- Como? – Lara ficou olhando a ave azul e amarela até um guincho estridente lhe roubar a atenção. – Jack? – não, não era Jack Sparrow, mas sim o macaco de Barbossa. – O que é que se passou, Jack? – perguntou, correndo ao encontro do primata que aos saltos no parapeito apontava para qualquer coisa.

Os olhos da morena seguiram a direcção e a ficha caiu. Ao longe, uma imponente ilha erguia-se. Só podia tratar-se de Fernando de Noronha. Mas então porque é que a tripulação tinha desaparecido? Se era para desembarcar lá, deviam tê-la informado primeiro e sempre ficava gente no navio.

- Eles não levaram botes. – Lara disse para si ao constatar que todos os pequenos barcos se encontravam a bordo. Antes que mais alguma coisa lhe surgisse no pensamento, viu o Holandês emergir das águas iluminadas pelo satélite natural.

- Onde estão todos? – Will perguntou, mal colocou os pés no navio pirata.

- Contava que me respondesses a isso. – Lara cruzou os braços. – Recolhi-me um pouco e quando acordei já era noite. E quando sai…. ninguém a bordo.

- Nem as mulheres? – Will ficou apreensivo.

- Apenas o papagaio do Cotton e o macaco do Barbossa. – Lara explicou. – Eu acho que a pista está ali.

- Na ilha Fernando de Noronha? – foi a vez de Bootstrap soar.

- O que é engraçado porque a ilha não tem nada de especial além de lindas baías. – Lara bufou, escondendo o nervosismo.

- Como sabes? – Will arqueou o sobrolho.

- Ora, eu venho do futuro. Nada de tesouros nem seres mitológicos lá.

- Nem tudo está ao alcance do olho humano. – o velho Turner respondeu. – Melhor darmos uma espreita na ilha.

- Não posso ir a terra. – Will disse.

- Ok, o Bootstrap vem comigo. – Lara tratou de preparar um bote. – Já agora, o papagaio referiu qualquer coisa como… rabo-de-peixe.

Will e Bootstrap olharam um para o outro. – Ele disse isso?

- Algum problema? – Lara ficou estática olhando os dois homens.

- Melhor vocês irem rapidamente. Eu irei ficar aqui esperando.

- Do que valeu a Calipso livrar-te do fardo, se não podes ir a terra? – Lara abanou a cabeça.

- Toma conta da Alicia.

- Nem devias perguntar isso, Will. – Lara olhou o capitão assombrado uma última vez, sendo ajudada por Bootstrap a descer para o pequeno bote.

* * *

- Porque vocês ficaram apreensivos quando eu falei em rabo-de-peixe? – Lara interrogou o mais velho dos Turner, enquanto este remava em direcção à baía.

Bootstrap levantou os olhos cansados. – Existe uma lenda que perturba estas águas.

- Lenda? – a morena engoliu em seco enquanto segurava a tocha acesa na mão.

- Em noites de lua cheia, em determinada época do ano, seres que habitam as águas junto à ilha, de seu nome Fernando de Noronha, aparecem junto dos marinheiros mais desprevenidos.

- E que seres serão esses?

- Não me pergunte porque eu nunca vi nenhum. – Bootstrap encolheu os ombros. – Apenas sei que quem cair nas suas garras estará a um passo da morte.

- E porque não falaram dessa lenda?

- Porque a Lara não iria ouvir. Mr. Norrington passou uma semana avisando-a e não quis saber. - Bootstrap viu Lara ferrar o lábio inferior com raiva.

A morena sentiu todo o sangue abandonar o seu corpo. Que seres seriam esses que fizeram uma tripulação inteira desertar? Permaneceu em silêncio até chegarem a uma das baías da ilha.

- Seja o que Deus quiser. – Lara disse, passando uma tocha a Bootstrap. Mesmo de noite, a lua iluminava todo o espaço à volta e Lara pode notar o quanto aquela praia era bela. Havia um ponto, onde a floresta subia, culminando num rochedo a pique, cenário esse que chamou a atenção de Lara.

- O Morro do Pico. – o mais velho explicou. – Melhor nos despacharmos. Não sabemos o que nos espera.

Depressa os dois piratas desapareceram pela densa floresta, deixando para trás os dois navios que nas águas calmas, disfarçavam o perigo que os vigiava.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Milhões de perdões pelo grande atraso na actualização da fic, mas aqui vai a explicação. Eu estou no meu último ano de faculdade, tenho imensos trabalhos e exames e aliado a isso muita falta de tempo. É claro que eu nunca iria abandonar esta fic. Vai contra tudo aquilo em que acredito. Mas não tive oportunidade de actualizá-la mais cedo. Por isso aqui ficam as minhas sinceras desculpas a quem esperou por um novo capítulo. E aqui vai ele. Eu prometi que iria entrar uma personagem conhecida, mas como vêm o capítulo ficou enorme e essa personagem só entrará no próximo. Até lá, eu deixo a sugestão: o que será que atacou a tripulação do Black Pearl? Estão vivos? Estão mortos? Será que a Lara vai conseguir resolver o mistério?**

**Ah um aviso importante: pra quem gosta do Darius eu publicarei uma short-fic sobre um episódio da sua vida durante aqueles 10 anos que ele passou longe da Circe e antes de ingressar na tripulação do Jack. Eu fiz essa fic para a minha amiga Olg'Austen e publiquei no Need for Fic. Não a postaria aqui se não fosse um pormenor: uma das personagens dessa short irá entrar nesta aventura. Mas será lá mais para a frente. Entretanto, quando postar a short eu passarei o link a todos os leitores daqui que quiserem ler e compreender a história dessa personagem.**

**Até lá, divirtam-se com este capítulo!**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Olg'Austen:** Oi amiga! :horror: Aqui vai um cap novo. Há quanto tempo né? :va: Eu sei que você queria o Darius aí no Brasil e que só dá Darius pra você, mas aliado ao novo filme, eu vou fazer você gostar novamente do Jack, acredita. :catnail: Quanto ao Norrie, bem ele avisou que tava vendo qualquer coisa. A Lara não ligou, pronto deu m**** e a tripulação inteira pagou o pato. :va: O próximo episódio já terá o Jack, Barbossa e Mary. =) Obrigada pelo seu comentário sempre fiel e lindo! Bjs mil! :D

**Yasmim Potter:** Oi Yasmim! Desculpa a demora! Mas a história tomou fôlego novamente! =D O Darius é um problema. Se ele não fosse tão bonito, não seria problema, mas enfim. Ah, mas mais bonito é o Jack! Espero que goste! Bjs!:D

**Veronica D.M.:** Oi Veronica! Obrigada por ter lido as fics anteriores e gostado! Espero que goste de Olhos Felinos também. E finalmente eu actualizei! Bjs pra você! :D

**sra. sparrow:** Oi senhorita Sparrow! Não tem a criança antes do tempo! Eu postei só agora, mas prometo que serei mais regular daqui por diante. É só acabar os trabalhos da faculdade! Bjs!:D

**Mais uma vez, espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	38. Chapter 37 Lendas

**Capítulo 37: Lendas**

- LARA! – Jack acordou sobressaltado, com o coração a mil. Acabara de ter um pesadelo. Pesadelo esse que lhe parecera demasiado real. Lara estava sozinha. Abandonada por tudo e por todos, os seus gritos desesperados misturando-se com uma risada maléfica.

Tentou normalizar a respiração e olhou Mary. Esta continuava a dormir pesadamente, enrolada num cobertor e com a gata preta de Ranya ao lado. O som crepitante das chamas da fogueira que os aquecia durante a noite chamou a sua atenção. Sentada, mexendo nas brasas, Ranya olhava o fogo pensativa.

- Parece que também não consegue dormir! – Jack disse, chegando-se até à morena. – Obrigado. – agradeceu quando esta lhe passou uma caneca de barro com chá de menta.

- É o nome da sua mulher? – Ranya perguntou.

- Hã? Ah... sim. Chama-se Lara. – Jack bebericou o chá, enquanto se tentava abstrair dos roncos de Barbossa.

- Sonhou com ela?

- Foi... mais um pesadelo. – Jack suspirou. – Embora eu não acredite em pesadelos.

- A mente é um lugar obscuro. Demasiado misterioso para o Homem o compreender. – Ranya observou.

- Sabe, menina Ranya. Você parece uma mulher simples, de uma aldeia perdida no deserto. Mas fala como se soubesse muito do Mundo.

- La.* – Ranya sorriu. – Meu irmão dizia que eu pensava muito. Que era até uma cabeça no ar. Mas eu apenas gosto de observar tudo o que me rodeia com mais atenção que os restantes dos comuns mortais.

- O que foi feito do seu irmão?

- Partiu há muito. Ele dizia que queria ver o Mundo.

- E quer ir atrás dele?

- Aiwa.* – Ranya assentiu com a cabeça. – Tenho esperança que ele esteja na cidade grande, Al-Qāhira.

- Cairo? – Jack perguntou ao que a egípcia respondeu afirmativamente. – Quem me dera que o meu destino estivesse mais perto.

- Mas não quer ir para Ineb-hedi?

- Sim. Porque é lá que está o tesouro que procuro. – Jack sorriu. – Mas o meu navio, a mãe da Mary... todos estão longe. Demasiado longe.

- Talvez estejam à sua procura. – Ranya sorriu, tentando transmitir algum conforto. – Já viajamos há alguns dias.

- Mas onde eles estavam não chegarão dias para cá chegar. – Jack abriu a sua bússola e esta rodou até a agulha parar, apontando para Nordeste. – Ainda falta muito para chegarmos à dita cidade?

- Aiwa. Muitos e muitos dias de viagem. – Ranya comunicou. – Vá se deitar. Amanhã é um novo dia e todas as forças serão precisas.

Ranya ficou vendo Jack se afastar e deitar-se junto de Mary. Depois suspirou e os seus olhos castanhos miraram o céu estrelado. Eram bandidos. Mas bandidos de bom coração. Até o mais velho deles era aos olhos de Ranya, um cavalheiro. E Jack era um homem bastante bonito. A mãe da pequena deveria ser, na sua opinião, uma mulher de muita sorte.

Um barulho atraiu a sua atenção. Das sombras surgia o gato laranja que acompanhara a pequena Mary até à sua casa. Ranya levantou-se e o gato bufou quando Ba se colocou ao lado de Ranya.

- Sai daqui. – Ranya falou calmamente enquanto o felino lhe bufava ameaçadoramente. – Deixa em paz aqueles que não te pertencem.

No mesmo instante, o gato alaranjado transformou-se num imponente tigre. Se porventura os piratas acordassem naquele instante, levariam o maior susto das suas vidas. Ba saiu do seu sítio e caminhou calmamente até ao tigre, sempre com os olhos felinos pregados no maior.

Num rugido, esta transformou-se numa pantera negra, assustando o tigre e fazendo-o afastar-se, sempre mostrando os dentes afiados em tom ameaçador.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti. – Ranya disse. – Agora eles estão protegidos e não poderás fazer nada enquanto eu continuar no caminho deles.

O tigre afastou-se mais, retornando à sua forma de gato e desaparecendo da vista de Ranya. Esta voltou a sentar-se, mirando o fogo vivo da fogueira.

- Ela não vai desistir Bastet. – Ranya passou a mão no pelo negro da pantera que lentamente voltava à forma de gato. – Circe foi libertada. Cabe-nos a nós proteger aqueles que irão reverter a situação e tentar desviá-los da tentação de soltar um mal ainda maior.

* * *

_Algum tempo depois…_

- Como é esse tesouro, senhor Sparrow? – Ranya perguntou, enquanto se moviam ao passo lento dos dromedários, pelo deserto quente.

- É um tesouro grande. Cheio de ouro, pratas, jóias preciosas! – Jack exclamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se apontasse para um lugar que só ele via.

- Jack… não estejas tão certo assim. – Barbossa abanou a cabeça.

- Nós temos a chave. Esse ovo maldito custou-nos quase a vida. Mandou-nos para o meio do deserto. Achas mesmo que se fosse algo sem importância estaria assim tão bem guardado? – Jack sorriu.

- Nem todos os tesouros são feitos de ouro e prata. – Ranya sorriu, passando o cantil de água a Mary.

- Essa frase é minha. – Jack amuou.

- Denoto algum interesse seu no tesouro, senhorita Ranya? – Barbossa perguntou com ar desconfiado.

- La. – a egípcia arregalou os olhos. – Meu interesse advém de pura curiosidade.

- Mas alguém tão humilde e pobre como a senhorita deveria se entusiasmar com tamanha descoberta. – Barbossa continuou.

- Eu só quero reencontrar meu irmão. – Ranya mirou as dunas que se erguiam pelo deserto sem fim, fazendo a conversa cessar.

- Zombie... – Jack começou, levando com o olhar mortífero de Barbossa. - ... tens notado alguma impressão de que somos seguidos?

- Não. – foi a resposta. – Seguidos pelo quê? Só se for pelos grãos de areia.

- De vez em quando eu sinto que algo se aproxima de noite. – Jack explicou. – Algo ou alguém.

- Jack, nós sempre ficamos de vigia. Eu nunca vi nada neste fim de mundo e tu também não. Lembra-te que o deserto gosta de nos pregar partidas.

Jack pensou no que Barbossa dissera. Talvez tivesse havido um milagre e o velho capitão dissesse algo acertado em toda a sua vida. Mas nada demovia o sentimento que se apossara de Jack. Nunca na sua vida se sentira tão dividido. O desejo de encontrar o tesouro que o Olho de Tigre guardava juntava-se com a preocupação de manter Mary a salvo dos perigos do deserto e da angústia de desconhecer o paradeiro de Lara. Definitivamente, Jack tinha mudado...

* * *

- Tome. – Ranya passou uns frutos secos a Jack, enquanto descansavam na torreira do sol, apenas aproveitando a pequena sombra que os dromedários sentados ofereciam.

- Eu comi disto, quando aqueles homens cobertos dos pés à cabeça nos acolheram. – Jack olhava o fruto seco de cor castanha que Ranya lhe passara.

- Tâmaras. – Ranya sorriu. – Não se estragam e ajudam a disfarçar a fome.

- Eu nunca fui propriamente um homem que teve à sua disposição banquetes fartos. – Jack disse, dando uma trinca no fruto.

- Vejo tristeza nos seus olhos. – o pirata percebeu que Ranya o olhava fixamente.

- Impressão sua. – Jack disse. Mas a verdade caiu sobre si quando viu Barbossa explicar algo a uma atenta Mary Rose. – Sabe, eu sempre me habituei a viver assim. Nasci num navio. Fui criado numa cidade feita de navios naufragados. Tive de lutar pela sobrevivência desde pequeno. Mas a Lara não. Ele é de um tempo diferente, sabe?

Ranya escutou-o atentamente e Jack suspirou.

- O mais certo é não perceber, mas o que quero dizer é que nada faltou à minha mulher. Sempre teve tudo. Tudo que eu nunca poderia ter. E eu vi isso pouco tempo depois de nos conhecermos.

- Ele teve tudo o que você não teve? – Ranya perguntou.

- Amor. – Jack suspirou. A única pessoa que gostara a sério de si fora a sua mãe. Mas esta partira quando Jack era ainda uma criança de apenas sete anos. E o seu pai... Bem, Teague Sparrow não era o melhor pai do mundo. Depois disso, a sua vida fora rodeada de uma grande dose de inimigos, conhecidos e alguns amigos leais que nunca substituiriam aquilo porque anseava. Nem mesmo os braços das meretrizes de Tortuga, das aventuras românticas com damas que culminavam com o roubo das jóias destas. Tivera um relacionamento sério sim. Quando era mais novo. Dono absoluto do Black Pearl. Mas a mulher por quem se apaixonara era mestre na mentira, e Jack acabou por se afastar dessa jovem espanhola. Apenas uma mulher o fizera perder a cabeça, o fizera amar e sofrer a sério. E essa mulher era agora a sua esposa.

- Mas isso você tem. – Ranya sorriu docemente. – Ela deu-lhe tudo o que precisava. Amor é o que não lhe falta Jack Sparrow!

Jack sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para o Olho de Tigre. O ovo dourado saía da sacola de linho que Ranya oferecera a Mary. – O que vamos fazer contigo? – Jack perguntou aéreo enquanto pegava o ovo dourado em mãos. Ao abaná-lo nada se passou. Tinha a leve sensação que este só abria quando estava perto de água. Da primeira vez estavam num pequeno lago de um oásis. Na segunda, este abriu nas mãos de Mary enquanto esta brincava junto ao tanque da casa de Ranya. Mas a água era preciosa demais para derramar sequer uma gota num objecto, enquanto o sol lhes secava a pele.

Surreal ou não, o som de água chegou até aos seus ouvidos. Jack sabia que o deserto provocava alucinações, mas esta era a pior de todas. Colocou o ouvido perto do ovo dourado mas percebeu que o som de água a correr não vinha daí. Foi quando percebeu que Ranya transferia um pouco de água para um dos cantis já vazios. E foi aí que a sua cabeça se iluminou.

- Dê-me licença, senhorita Ranya. – Jack aproximou o objecto do cantil.

- O que está fazendo?

- Coloque novamente água no outro cantil, por favor. – Jack pediu e Ranya acedeu ao pedido confusa. Quando o fio de água correu novamente de um bocal para outro, o ovo fez um clique.

- Eu sabia! – Jack exclamou alto, quando o ovo se abriu pela terceira vez aos seus olhos. Como uma flor de ouro, a luz cor de âmbar que emanava do seu interior feriu os seus olhos momentaneamente. Quando voltou a olhar, o globo mais pequeno que girava no seu interior, atraiu todas as atenções.

- Mas que belo! – Ranya exclamou.

- Posso tocar? – Mary ensaiou colocar o dedo no pequeno globo que transmitia espectáculos de luzes provocados pelo que parecia ser lava incandescente do seu interior.

- Melhor não porque... – Jack ensaiou dizer.

- Ele está mudando de cor. – Barbossa avisou.

Efectivamente, os rios de lava que pareciam correr no interior da pequena esfera começaram a ganhar um tom azulado, perfazendo uma imagem perfeita de um rio rodeado de juncos altos.

- Um rio? – Jack perguntou.

- O rio Nilo. – a voz de Ranya chamou a atenção dos dois capitães perdidos em pensamentos.

- Como? – Jack perguntou.

- Isso é o Rio Nilo. – Ranya explicou. – A dádiva dos deuses para com o povo egípcio. Foi ele que permitiu através da sua fertilidade, tornar o meu povo num reino próspero durante milénios.

- Quer dizer que... é para lá que teremos de ir? – Jack tornou a perguntar.

- Se pensam em chegar à cidade das muralhas brancas, sim. – Ranya sorriu, mas ao ver as caras confusas, simplificou. – A Mênfis. Antiga capital do Egipto.

- Não percamos tempo. – Jack disse apressado, quando o Olho de Tigre se fechou subitamente.

- Mas ainda falta muito caminho pela frente. – Barbossa alertou.

- Sim, senhor Barbossa. Muito caminho mesmo. – Ranya confirmou no seu sotaque cerrado. – Estamos no deserto, no Baixo Egipto. Mênfis fica mais acima. É preciso chegarmos ao Nilo primeiro. E de certeza que encontraremos algumas aldeias quanto mais perto chegarmos.

- A bússola aponta para Este. – Jack confirmou, ao subir para cima do dromedário. – Mary querida, o que mais queres neste exacto momento?

- Água e a mãe. – a pequena respondeu desconsolada quando Jack lhe passou a bússola. Esta girou imediatamente para Este, antes de rodar novamente, parando um pouco acima de Sudoeste. Jack engoliu em seco. Se Lara e os restantes estivessem ainda na Ilha de Páscoa, o mais provável era a agulha girar para Sudoeste. Aquela direcção apontava, segundo os seus cálculos para algures...

- Na costa brasileira. – Barbossa sorriu ao espreitar a bússola e adivinhar o raciocínio de Jack. O mais novo sorriu. Talvez fosse imaginação sua. Ou um tremendo engano. Mas a bússola não mentia e se Mary queria a mãe, é porque Lara estaria algures na costa brasileira. Ela estava viva. Jack sabia-o.

* * *

- Já ouviram falar na lenda do deus Osíris? – Ranya perguntou quando as estrelas cobriam o deserto e os quatro tentavam se aquecer perto de uma fogueira.

- Deuses... as coisas mais chatas que existem. – Jack torceu o nariz.

- Quem é Osís? – Mary perguntou.

- Osíris, querida. – Ranya sorriu. – É um dos deuses mais importantes do nosso panteão.

- É? – Jack perguntou de olhos arregalados. – Quer dizer que eles existem?

- Nao me referia a isso. Só ao facto de ainda haver algumas pessoas que os temem. – Ranya explicou. – Osíris deus da vegetação e também dos mortos. Ele que morreu e voltou, graças ao amor da sua esposa.

- Conta! – Mary exclamou com um brilho nos olhos. Às vezes, Jack achava que Mary era demasiado madura para uma criança tão pequena. Embora não soubesse ainda ler e escrever, Lara ensinara-lhe a escrever o seu próprio nome e Jack não duvidava que um dia, Mary mostrasse não só a serenidade e prudência de Lara, como o feitio especial que tanto caracterizava a família dos Sparrow.

- Osíris estava encarregado de julgar os mortos. O coração de cada pessoa era pesado numa balança, ao mesmo tempo que uma pena. Se este tivesse mentido perante o tribunal de Osíris, o seu coração pesaria mais que a pena, sendo condenado.

- Ainda bem que adiei o julgamento final. – Jack arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

- Ambos sabemos o quanto os nossos corações pesam, não é Jack? – Barbossa deu uma gargalhada.

- Mas mais do que o seu papel, foi a lenda que se criou à sua volta que inspirou tantas mentes. Eu acho a história de amor mais bonita que já ouvi. – Ranya falava pausadamente e com uma sabedoria tal que encantava até o mais inculto dos homens. – Filho de Geb* e Nut*, Osíris governava a terra, neste caso o meu bem amado país, o Egipto. Ele ensinou os homens a construirem a sua civilização, a conhecerem a agricultura.

- Quer dizer que ele mandava aqui? – Mary perguntou.

- Em certa medida sim. Mas como qualquer pessoa que faz o bem, Osíris foi alvo de inveja.

- Todos somos alvos de inveja, love. – Jack botou a língua de fora em direcção a Barbossa.

- O seu irmão Seth fora encarregado de governar o deserto. Mas a terra estéril não lhe agradava. Movido pela inveja, engendrou um plano para matar Osíris. Mandou fazer um sarcófago com as medidas do irmão e convidou-o depois para um banquete. No decurso do serão, Seth anunciou que quem coubesse nessa caixa ficaria com ela. Mas ninguém coube e no final, convidou Osíris. Osíris aceitou e quando entrou dentro do sarcófago, trancaram-no, jogando-o no rio Nilo.

- Oh bugger! – Jack exclamou.

- O sarcófago foi arrastado até ao mar. A esposa de Osíris, a deusa-mãe Ísis, procurou-o desesperada até o encontrar. Assim, escondeu o corpo do seu amor numa plantação de papiros. – Ranya explicou.

- Quer dizer... ela ficou com o marido morto? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Não. Seth descobriu e furioso foi atrás do sarcófago e quando o encontrou, cortou o corpo de Osíris em quatorze pedaços, espalhando-os depois por todo o Egipto.

- Deuses sangrentos esses. – Jack falou.

- Mas Ísis conseguiu reunir todos os pedaços do corpo de Osíris, à excepção de um. – Ranya calou-se subitamente e deu a entender que não deveria falar diante de Mary. Os dois homens perceberam mas ficaram sem entender qual parte Ísis não conseguira encontrar. – Assim, esta procedeu à primeira mumificação, envolvendo o corpo de Osíris através de ligaduras.

- Bem, ela devia gostar muito do marido. Para se sujeitar a ter uma múmia em casa. – Jack fez uma careta.

- Osíris ressuscitou. – Ranya riu. – Reza a lenda que Ísis se transformou num milhafre e ao voar sobre o corpo de Osíris lhe devolveu a vida. Dessa união nasceu ainda um filho, o deus Hórus que mais tarde derrotaria Seth, passando a reinar a terra.

- E o que aconteceu com o pai dele? – Mary perguntou.

- Passou a governar apenas o reino dos mortos. – Ranya disse.

- Nossa e eu pensava que a vida de Calypso era complicada. – Jack riu. Mas depois de Mary adormecer, teve de fazer a inevitável pergunta. – Senhorita Ranya, se me permite perguntá-lo... qual foi a parte que a deusa Ísis não encontrou?

- Não devo dizer. – Ranya corou violentamente. – Apenas que é algo que os homens estimam bastante.

- Ah tá. – Jack ficou pensativo antes de olhar horrorizado para a egípcia. – Osíris era eunuco?

- Durma senhor Sparrow! Amanhã teremos um longo caminho pela frente até ao rio Nilo. – Ranya riu divertida.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Glossário:**

La - quer dizer não em árabe.

Aiwa - quer dizer sim em árabe.

Geb - deus egípcio que personificava a terra.

Nut - deusa egípcia que personificava a abóbada celeste.

**Oi leitoras e leitores! Demorou mas aqui novo capítulo da Olhos Felinos. =D Aqui temos a caminhada pelo deserto dos nossos dois capitães e da pequena Mary acompanhados pelo misteriosa Ranya. E como ela conhece a Circe? Bem, eu quis dar algum contributo da história do antigo Egipto e por isso aí ficou uma das lendas mais bonitas sobre o panteão egípcio.**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi amiga! Já disse que amo o seu comentário sempre fiel? Pois bem, digo mais uma vez que adoro os seus comentários. :emux: Em relação à sua última review: não diz que o will é feio :quico: ; infelizmente o Darius não vai ser deixado no Brasil :paola: ; a Lara sente falta do Jack porque o Jack é o MARIDO dela e não o Darius :nail: ; liz nasceu pro norrie... pena que não percebeu isso; Darius chega na calada e não só ;peter: ; sim a Lara está literalmente sozinha e só vai ter ajuda do Bootstrap. :va: Espero que goste deste capítulo bem simples e estou de olho na actualização de BONS COSTUMES! :horror: Bjs mil pra você!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oi Dêh! Tudo bom? Obrigada por seu comentário sempre maravilhoso! Por enquanto vai ter de pensar no que será o rabo de peixe e quem será realmente a Ranya. Yap eu sou má. Muahahahah Espero que goste deste capítulo e fico esperando actualização na sua fic também! Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter:** Oi Yasmin! Obrigada pela review! Você falou que o Jack fazia falta e hora aí está ele novamente. E pode deixar que esta aparente tranquilidade com eles vai acabar brevemente. Espero que goste do capítulo! Bjs!:D

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	39. Chapter 38 O Velho Capitão

**Capítulo 38: O Velho Capitão**

- Só a mim! – Lara exclamou, sentindo uma onda de exaustão e pânico alcançá-la. Andavam há já quinze minutos por entre a floresta densa da ilha. Bootstrap aconselhara a que passassem longe do pequeno aglomerado populacional. – Mas eles não podem ter sido levados para lá?

- Não me parece. O Pearl está ancorado na zona mais remota da ilha. – Bootstrap explicou. – O que quer que seja, não foram os colonos.

- Você disse que em determinada altura do ano, em noite de lua cheia... – Lara olhou para a chama da tocha e engoliu em seco. – Você e Will vêm coisas que mais ninguém vê. Não faz mesmo ideia do que seja?

- Se eu soubesse, já lhe teria dito. – o velho marinheiro olhou Lara.

- Para fazer desertar toda a minha tripulação... – Lara abanou a cabeça.

- Não creio que eles simplesmente desertassem. – Bootstrap falou em voz baixa, antes de mandar parar Lara.

- Algum problema? – Lara colocou a mão na pistola ao ver Bootstrap agachar-se.

- Pegadas. – este disse ao iluminar o chão lamacento. Uma pegada de bota era ainda bem visível.

- Estamos no caminho certo. – Lara sorriu.

Com o dobro da precaução, os dois piratas caminharam por entre a vegetação que lhe dificultava o andar. De vez em quando as pegadas desapareciam, para logo surgirem metros adiante.

- É rastro de uma só pessoa. – Bootstrap avisou, ao analisar uma folha partida no caule.

- Será que alguém escapou? Algum dos meus homens pode ter fugido. E perdeu-se nesta escuridão. – Lara observou.

A pergunta acabou por ficar em suspenso. Um barulho de vegetação abanando colocou os dois piratas de sobressalto, sacando ambos das armas que dispunham.

- Cubra-me. – Bootstrap disse, ao que Lara acedeu prontamente, colocando-se atrás do imediato do Holandês, enquanto iluminava todos os cantos com a tocha e na outra mão segurava a pistola engatilhada.

Como uma sombra desengonçada, os dois piratas viram um vulto vir na direcção de ambos. O luar deixava distinguir uma forma humana, andando cambaleante e tendo ares de ostentar um grande chapéu.

- Quem está aí? – Lara berrou, apontando a arma ao desconhecido. – Mostre-se!

A figura pareceu não ligar à voz ameaçadora de Lara, continuando no seu passo desengonçado. Bootstrap decidiu não esperar mais, disparando um tiro na direcção do desconhecido, não lhe acertando no pé por milímetros.

- IRRA! UMA PESSOA NÃO PODE CONTAR OS SEUS PRÓPRIOS PASSOS SEM LEVAR UM TIRO? – o desconhecido falou em voz alta. Lara teve a sensação de já conhecer aquela voz, mas a cautela era maior. Lentamente, Bootstrap caminhou até à estranha figura, iluminando-o com a tocha.

- Own, não sabia que era você! – Bootstrap exclamou num tom de desculpa.

- Mas que... – quando Lara se aproximou e deu de caras com o desconhecido, a verdade estampou-se na sua face. O chapéu espampanante decorado com compridas penas, as rastas castanhas acompanhadas de imensos dreadlocks, a barba no estilo típico que Lara conhecia, o casaco vermelho debroado a dourado. Lara não teve dúvidas de quem se tratava. E muito menos teve ao desejar ardentemente que aquele com quem partilhava a vida não ficasse naquela figura depois dos cinquenta. – Capitão Teague?

- Aye. – Teague sorriu no mesmo estilo que Jack. – O que é que tu, Bootstrap Bill Turner e você, minha cara nora, estão aqui a fazer?

- No...ra? – Lara abriu a boca. – Como... como sabe que eu sou...

- Lara Stevens, aquela por quem o meu filho perdeu a cabeça. Mãe da última descendente dos Sparrow's. Como eu não haveria de saber, filha? – Teague sorriu mais uma vez na sua voz arrastada.

- Mas... – Lara começou a divagar.

- O Jackie nunca me disse. É bem verdade. Mas eu tenho as minhas fontes. – Teague explicou. – Agora, o que vocês andam por aqui a fazer?

- A tripulação do Pearl desapareceu. – Bootstrap disse.

- Jackie metendo-se novamente em confusão?

- O Jack nem aqui está. – Lara disse, fazendo o velho capitão levantar o sobrolho. – Na verdade andamos atrás dele. Uma história longa. O que é certo é que eu acordei e quando vi, toda a minha tripulação desaparecera. Aí, o Bill contou a história de que uns seres vivem aqui e...

- Está a falar disto? – Teague colocou algo na frente dos olhos de Lara, fazendo-a dar um salto.

- O que é isso? – Lara perguntou assustada, olhando aquilo que lhe parecia um rabo de peixe esverdeado. A única diferença? Um enorme espigão saía do meio das barbatanas.

- Aquilo que provavelmente levou a sua tripulação. – Teague explicou.

- Como conseguiu apanhar um? – Bootstrap perguntou quando o mais idoso começou a caminhar pela floresta adentro.

- A minha tripulação foi comida por eles. – disse calmamente.

- Comida? – Lara arregalou os olhos.

- Aye. Comida, digerida, engolida, devorada... o que quiser.

- Você foi o único que sobreviveu?

- Estava a dormir. Quando dei por ela todos os energúmenos da minha tripulação tinham desaparecido.

- Tal como a mim. – Lara pensou alto.

- Vim atrás deles e cheguei a tempo de ver isto embrenhar-se na floresta. Consegui cortar a cauda do bicho, ouvi um grito estridente e nunca mais soube de alguém. – Teague explicou.

- Estava de passagem por aqui? – Lara tornou a perguntar.

- Não. Ando atrás de um tesouro. – Teague disse, apontando para um cenário mais à frente. – Que o nosso caro colega Kidd, deixou por aí.

- O tesouro do Capitão Kidd? – Lara perguntou. Lembrava-se muito bem da história do pirata britânico que saqueara os mares no século XVII e se não se enganava, ninguém tinha achado esse dito tesouro até ao século XXI. – Já experimentou descer até à caverna, onde dizem que ele o escondeu?

- Já percorri quase todos os lugares possíveis durante estes dias. Nada de nada. – Teague explicou. – Agora, se andam atrás dos ditos seres que mataram a minha tripulação e estão preparados para o fazerem com a sua, acho bem seguirmos.

Lara engoliu novamente em seco. Teague Sparrow tinha exactamente o mesmo andar que Jack. Ou seria o contrário? O que é certo, é que dentro de si Lara sentia uma enorme confiança naquele pirata. Sabia muito bem que Teague era uma raridade. Um dos últimos grandes piratas. Tão escorregadio como uma enguia e que escapara de perigos inimagináveis. Jack nunca falava do seu pai, mas Lara sabia que por muita mágoa que existisse entre os dois, Jack idolatrava o seu progenitor.

- O que é aquilo ali à frente? – Bootstrap perguntou. Iluminada pelo luar, da clareira surgiam imponentes, quatro colunas. Lara distinguiu aspectos greco romanos na base e capitel, mas como abraçando a coluna, pode perceber que esta decorada com seres pavorosos. Serpentes que se entrelaçavam, ameaçando quem se aproximasse.

- Que lugar é este? – Lara perguntou, iluminando o pequeno monumento.

- Aquilo porque andava à procura. – Teague sorriu, apontando para o chão. Aos pés da morena surgia um círculo em pedra. – A minha força já não é o que era.

Lara acusou o toque e juntamente com os dois homens empurrou o grande círculo em pedra. Quando este se moveu, deixando à vista a entrada para um buraco negro, Lara pode sentir o bafo de humidade, fazendo-a ter uma tontura.

- O que quer que sejam, esses asquerosos têm sempre um ninho. – Teague apontou.

- Como é que ninguém lutou contra eles? Esses monstros com rabo de peixe... devem ser horríveis! – Lara exclamou, enquanto Teague pegava num pedaço de madeira e fazia a sua própria tocha.

- Creio que eles deviam estar sob a espécie de um feitiço qualquer. – o velho capitão explicou. – Além do mais eles abandonaram o navio a nado.

Lara ficou breves segundos completamente estática, vendo Teague desaparecer à sua frente. Sentia um nó formar-se na sua garganta. Por instantes, quase esqueceu Jack e Mary, devido à preocupação que a assolava quando pensava em Alicia e Grace. Estariam vivas? Toda a sua cabeça parecia explodir.

Às escadas íngremes em pedra, seguiu-se um túnel que não mais parecia ter fim. Com Teague na frente e o velho Bill atrás, Lara sentia uma náusea cada vez mais forte tomar conta de si cada vez que se deparava com as gigantescas teias de aranhas ou quando as suas botas se misturavam com o muco viscoso que preenchia o chão.

- Lara... – Bootstrap chamou a morena. – Julgo que conhece isto.

- Oh meu Deus. – Lara sussurrou quando Bootstrap lhe colocara nas mãos o que achara no chão. Passou o dedo pelo pingente amarrado ao fio de ouro. Uma sereia dourada com a cauda cravejada de brilhantes verdes. – O colar da Alicia.

- Ela está bem, tenho a certeza. – Bootstrap sorriu fraco, mas não melhorou o estado de Lara.

Continuaram a caminhar até chegarem a um ponto onde o túnel se alargava consideravelmente. O som das gotas de água a cair das inúmeras estalactites confirmavam bem o arrepio que Lara sentiu. A temperatura tinha caído vertiginosamente.

- Eu não estou a gostar nada disto. – Lara disse, engolindo em seco. As próprias sombras projectadas nas paredes rugosas pelas chamas das tochas, só a faziam lembrar do inferno que passara na Ilha de Páscoa.

- Celas? – Bootstrap perguntou, quando reparou nos gradeamentos que substituíam a parede, dando acesso a pequenos nichos escavados.

- Porque esses seres iriam ter uma prisão aqui em baixo? – Lara perguntou.

- Talvez para guardarem a sobremesa. – Teague respondeu, mas o seu tom não demonstrava divertimento. – E eis a Rainha dos Piratas!

Teague iluminou o interior de uma das celas, permitindo que os outros dois distinguissem uma figura feminina deitada no chão. Os cabelos loiros não deixavam ver o rosto, mas Lara soube imediatamente de quem se tratava.

- Elizabeth! – exclamou, preparando-se para dar um tiro no cadeado.

- Não. – Teague impediu-a. – Não queremos atrair nada agora. – com a coronha da pistola conseguiu partir o cadeado, deixando Lara passar.

- Elizabeth. – Lara agachou-se junto da loira, afastando os cabelos do rosto desta e medindo-lhe a pulsação. – Está viva. Lizzie fala comigo.

- Ah...a – Elizabeth abriu os olhos a custo, tentando distinguir as figuras que a miravam iluminadas por fogo. – La...ra?

- Sim sou eu. O que aconteceu? – Lara ajudou Elizabeth a sentar-se. – Quando eu acordei, todos vocês tinham abandonado o navio!

- Abandona...do? – Elizabeth levou as mãos à cabeça. – Eu não... não me lembro de nada. Apenas... – a loira fazia um esforço para tentar colocar as lembranças em ordem, mas tudo não passava de imagens trémulas. – O James. Eu... estava com ele. Eu lembro-me disso. Depois algo atingiu a minha cabeça e aqui estou eu.

- Tudo bem. – Lara tentou parecer calma. – E a Alicia, sabes onde ela está?

- Ela... Não, não sei. – Elizabeth disse. – Achas que lhe aconteceu algo grave?

- Aqui! – Teague exclamou ao que Bootstrap acedeu prontamente.

- É melhor eu ir ver.

- Eu vou também. – Elizabeth disse.

- Não. Fica aqui. Estás demasiado fraca. – Lara pediu, deixando a loira sentada no meio da cela. Ao chegar ao túnel, os velhos piratas partiam já outro cadeado.

- Quem é? – Lara perguntou.

- A senhora Grace. – Bootstrap confirmou.

- Oh Grace! – Lara entrou como um furacão, vendo a mais velha sendo amparada por Teague. Parecia meia grogue, mas mais desperta que Elizabeth.

- Minha menina! – Grace exclamou aos soluços, abraçando-se a Lara. – Pensei que nunca mais a ia ver!

- Agora está tudo bem! – Lara exclamou. – Já encontramos a Elizabeth e...

- A menina Alicia! – Grace gritou. – Ela está para aí! Eu ouvi os gritos dela, pedindo socorro. Mas estava demasiado fraca. Só me lembro de estar no porão do Pearl e de repente tudo ficou escuro. – Grace explicou. – E agora tenho uma valente dor de cabeça!

- Parece que alguém as apagou por completo. – Teague disse.

- E quem é este? – Grace perguntou desconfiada.

- Capitão Teague ao seu dispôr. – o pai de Jack Sparrow apresentou-se com um sorriso.

Lara ouviu um barulho de metal a partir-se. Quando virou a cara, já Bill Turner trazia alguém nos braços.

- Alicia! – Lara exclamou, quando o sogro desta a depositou no chão frio. Alicia encontrava-se desmaiada. – Céus, acorda rapariga!

- Se ela também levou com algo na cabeça, ela não vai acordar tão cedo! – Elizabeth exclamou, arrastando-se até à cela de Grace.

- Muito bem. Nenhuma de vocês sabe onde os outros se meteram, pois não? – Lara perguntou, erguendo-se.

- Se eu soubesse já te teria dito! – Elizabeth exclamou. – O que aconteceu com o James? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

- As outras celas estão vazias. – Bootstrap confirmou.

- Talvez já tenham servido de... – Teague falou, mas Lara colocou uma mão no ar.

- Eles não foram comidos! – exclamou em desespero.

- Como assim? – Grace arregalou os olhos.

- O Capitão Teague diz que o mesmo que nos aconteceu, sucedeu com a tripulação dele. E também ele foi deixado para trás, como eu. – Lara explicou. – Mas como tem tanta certeza que a sua tripulação foi devorada?

- Para que é que serviria uma pilha de ossos completamente desmanchados, incompletos e com marcas de brutalidade gratuita, numa vala a poucos metros daqui? – Teague perguntou, vendo os quatro piratas engolirem em seco.

- Eu vou atrás deles. – Lara caminhou para o túnel. – A algum sítio isto vai dar.

- Eu vou contigo. – Elizabeth disse, sentindo-se recomposta.

- Ainda não estás bem.

- Ai isso é que estou. – Elizabeth insistiu.

- Muito bem. Bill fica com a Alicia e a Grace. Dá uma das tuas armas à Elizabeth. – Lara pediu, ao que este acedeu prontamente, passando a sua espada a Elizabeth. – Se demorarmos, e a Alicia não acordar, volta imediatamente para os navios. Eu não vos quero aqui. – disse olhando para Grace.

- Eu também irei com vocês. – Teague deu um passo em frente.

- Não precisa. A tripulação é minha e...

- Quem sabe se algum dos meus homens não estará vivo? – Teague perguntou. – Além do mais... é o máximo que eu posso fazer pelo Jackie. Proteger a família dele... quando eu não protegi a minha.

A conversa cessou por ali. Durante aquilo que lhe parecera uma eternidade, Lara e os restantes caminharam por um túnel sem fim, enquanto o receio pelo desconhecido ia-se tornando cada vez maior.

- Ele estava esquisito. – Elizabeth falou para si.

- Como?

- O James. Nessa noite. – Elizabeth explicou. – Quando te recolheste e avistamos Fernando de Noronha, o James estava esquisito. Ele só dizia que tinha um mau pressentimento. Quando eu lhe perguntei se não era melhor continuarmos viagem ele apenas respondeu... não posso.

- Achas que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com isto? – Lara arqueou o sobrolho.

- Não. Mas que está relacionado com aquilo que ele diz que viu há mais de uma semana, ai isso está.

- Desculpa.

- Pelo quê? – foi a vez de Lizzie arquear o sobrolho.

- Por ter ignorado os avisos do Norrington. Mas eu andava tão...

- Não precisas. Eu sei. Todos sabem o quanto estás a sofrer por causa do desaparecimento deles. – Elizabeth sorriu.

- Por aqui. – Teague chamou-as, pedindo que se escondessem num amontoado de rochas. Os três espreitaram para algo que iluminava o cenário seguinte.

Mais à frente, um lago reflectia a luz da lua cheia. À sua volta, inúmeras tochas e mesas faziam lembrar um cenário de banquete. E era isso mesmo que acontecia. Dezenas de homens fartavam-se com comida e bebida acompanhados de belas moças de vestidos finos e quase transparentes.

- Mas que... – Elizabeth abriu a boca de escândalo quando reconheceu que aquela era, a tripulação do Black Pearl. – Nós presas e eles a divertirem-se?

- Eles não me parecem muito animados. – Teague coçou a barba.

- Como assim? – Elizabeth não conseguia conter a raiva. – Olha o James! Deliciado com aquela loira!

Lara não respondeu. Os seus olhos estavam fixos numa mulher ruiva que beijava Darius. O seu sangue estava a ponto de fervilhar. _"Ok, acalma-te Lara Sparrow. Ele não é o Jack. Porque se fosse eu já tinha decapitado os dois."_ Mas não era Jack e Lara estava em ebulição. _"Mayara, se estás dentro de mim, acalma-te pelo amor de Deus!"_

- O que fazemos? – Lara perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

- Disparamos e matamos todos. – Elizabeth disse.

- Senhoras... acalmem-se. – Teague respondeu. – Quer me parecer que eles estão sobre qualquer feitiço. Senão vejamos: das jarras escorre aquilo que eu tenho certeza ser água. Se fosse água, porque raio eles se comportam como se estivessem completamente encharcados em rum?

- Verdade. – as duas mulheres observaram melhor.

- Segundo, vejam bem as mulheres. Esbeltas como nunca se viu. Quando é que aquele bando de paralíticos iria conquistas beldades assim?

- É... – Lara engoliu em seco. Havia alguém ali no meio que deixava todas as beldades de quatro.

- Por último: como é que eles sabem os nomes delas? – Teague perguntou e deixou as duas mulheres de cara à banda. – Estão a ver aquele marujo ali?

- O Gibbs? – Lara perguntou.

- Eu conheço-o desde que o Jackie era pequeno. E uma das suas funções sempre foi protegê-lo!

- Por isso ele sempre foi fiel ao Jack. – Lara constatou de olhos arregalados.

- O Joshamee Gibbs só teve um único amor na vida dele. Quando era jovem. Uma linda rapariga chamada Lauren. – Teague sorriu. – Sinceramente, não acho que aquela beldade de cabelo castanho se chame Lauren, mas ele chamou-a assim.

- Quer dizer, que eles estão a ver aquelas que amam? – Elizabeth engoliu em seco. Na sua mente só fluía a constatação de que a mulher no colo de James era loira como ela própria.

- Faz sentido. – Lara compreendeu. – Olha o Raguetti. Lembras-te que ele tinha uma paixão pela Calipso? A mulher com ele é mulata.

- Eu disse. – Teague abanou a cabeça.

- Porque raio a mulher que está com o Darius é ruiva? – Elizabeth arqueou as sobrancelhas. – A Mayara era igual a ti. E tu tens cabelo castanho.

Lara ficou pensativa. Mas tinha de resolver de vez aquela situação. Era a sua tripulação que estava em jogo. Era a vida de Jack e Mary que dependia de si, algures neste Mundo.

- Como é que os vamos atacar? – Lara perguntou. – Eles não parecem estar no juízo perfeito e aquelas asquerosas não passam de mulheres quase nuas!

- Eu acho que elas não são tão inofensivas assim. – Teague disse, levantando-se. – Deixem comigo.

Lara e Elizabeth viram o velho capitão caminhar na direcção do banquete. Dentro de si, rezavam para qual fosse o plano daquele doido, este desse certo.

- Ora bem, ora bem! – Teague exclamou alto, atraindo a atenção das belas mulheres, mas não fazendo a menor mossa nos homens. – Tão grande banquete este que decorre. Sinto-me deveras desapontado em não ter sido convidado.

- Tal pai, tal filho. – Lara levou as mãos à cara.

- Há sempre lugar para mais um! – a voz suave de uma das mulheres exclamou. Alta, loira como o sol e com os olhos brilhantes como fogo, chegou-se até Teague mas este contornou-a.

- Espero bem que sim. – Teague respondeu. – Mas sabem, porque não preferem fazer esta festança lá fora? Ou então, porque não mandam esses esquisitóides dar uma volta?

- Quando ele der o sinal. – Elizabeth sussurrou, colocando a mão na espada.

- Porquê? – outra mulher, a que anteriormente estava com Gibbs aproximou-se. – Quer o exclusivo para si?

- Nossa, eu não sou tão egoísta assim! – Teague exclamou. – Mas enfim, se não pode ser… Sinto muito, mas vou ter de acabar com o vosso simpático bacanal.

- Você? Um homem sozinho? – a primeira riu, fazendo todos rirem-se.

- Sabem... – Teague deu um passo atrás. – Nunca se deve sobrestimar o valor de um homem! – o estalar de dedos foi entendido pelas duas mulheres.

Lara disparou na direcção de uma jarra em cristal, fazendo-a estalar em mil pedaços e assustando as mulheres. Elizabeth empunhou a espada que Bill lhe dera.

- Vim reclamar a minha tripulação, que tão deslealmente vocês me roubaram! – Lara exclamou.

- Roubámos? – a mulher loira perguntou. – Ora, que eu saiba eles estão aqui de livre vontade! – num ápice, ao passar a mão pelo rosto de um dos marujos, meia dúzia deles levantaram-se, empunhando as armas em direcção aos três piratas. – Matem-nos!

Lara ficou confusa. Eram os seus próprios homens que a atacavam. Mas nada podia fazer contra isso. Um deles investiu contra si, ao que Lara respondeu com golpes de espada.

- Por favor, tente não matar ninguém! – Lara gritou para Teague. – Eu preciso deles vivos!

- Uma boa altura para pensar nisso, já que eles não hesitaram em matá-la. – Teague respondeu, dando com a pistola na cabeça de Pintel, deixando este desacordado.

- Lara, eles estão caminhando na nossa direcção! Não vamos conseguir vencê-los. – Elizabeth constatou, lutando com um dos piratas.

- ALGUÉM CHAMOU REFORÇOS? – a voz de Bootstrap soou e os três piratas viram com satisfação a tripulação de Will surgir.

- Nada como piratas imortais para colocarem estes homens na ordem! – Lara exclamou. – Por favor Bill. Diz-lhes que não podem matar os meus homens.

- Eles vão fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça. – Bootstrap relaxou-a.

As mulheres tinham-se afastado, vendo a luta desenrolar-se. Quando perceberam que alguns piratas iam ficando desmaiados, permitiram que a última vaga de homens atacasse os restantes.

- Ah não! – Elizabeth exclamou desgostosa, quando viu que James a confrontava. – Sou eu James! A Elizabeth. Não me podes matar.

- Sinto muito em lhe dizer, senhorita… - James olhou a sua própria espada. – Esse é um pedido recusado.

Elizabeth não teve outro remédio senão travar uma luta de espada contra James Norrington, rezando para que a perícia deste não a matasse, nem o contrário se sucedesse.

- Pronto Gibbs! Assim vais ficar melhor. – Lara disse esbaforida, quando acabara de fazer o mestre do Pearl perder os sentidos. Mas no mesmo instante sentiu uma lâmina roçar o seu pescoço, acompanhada por dois braços que a rodearam.

- É muito mau, tentar acabar com eles. Nem sabe como elas estão carentes. – uma voz soou no seu ouvido.

- Darius… - Lara disse, reconhecendo-o. – Não vai querer matar-me.

- E porque não? – Darius perguntou completamente enfeitiçado.

- Porque tu não serias capaz de me matar, Darius. – Lara disse, fazendo o grego voltá-la para si. Os olhos claros deste estavam mais brilhantes que nunca.

- Não vejo razão para não cortar o seu pescoço. – Darius disse, mas Lara afastou lentamente a lâmina de si.

- Não, Darius. – Lara pediu em tom de súplica. Estava em desvantagem e bastaria um golpe para este acabar com ela. – Tu sabes quem eu sou. Não me podes matar. – a morena tentava convencê-lo ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava o rosto. Poderia estar errada, mas sentia este ficar confuso.

- E porque não a poderia matar? – Darius disse, sentindo-se tentando a aproximar os seus lábios aos da morena.

- Porque tu amas a Mayara. – Lara lhe disse ao ouvido. – E és a pessoa mais justa e humana que conheci, Darius!

Lara tentou chamá-lo à razão. Ao princípio, este apenas ficou estático, como se processasse as palavras lentamente. Lara respirou fundo. Percebia que os piratas que tinham ficado inconscientes não mais se mexeram. Talvez isso resultasse, mas como fazê-lo funcionar com Darius?

- Que se dane! – Lara exclamou suspirando. Só esperava que Jack lhe perdoasse mais uma vez. Mesmo não tendo remédio. Num fôlego colou os seus lábios aos de Darius. Não se deu ao luxo de processar a informação, já que não deu tempo a que o beijo se prolongasse.

- Lara? – Darius arregalou os olhos. – Porque raio é que me...

- Óptimo! – Lara sorriu percebendo que o seu gesto não fora em vão. – É bom ter-te de volta, mas agora trata de me ajudar com esta trapalhada.

Darius abanou a cabeça tentando compreender mas depressa percebeu que a própria tripulação o atacava.

- Elizabeth! – Lara berrou vendo esta se debatendo com James.

- Será que me podem dar uma ajuda aqui? – Lizzie gritou desesperada, desviando-se de um golpe de Norrington.

- Não é preciso. Basta abrires os olhos do James. – Lara disse. – Faz ele voltar à realidade.

- Como assim? – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Beija-o. – Lara piscou o olho.

- O QUÊ? – Elizabeth berrou. Não podia fazer isso. Não seria justo consigo nem com James. E muito menos com a memória de Thomas. Lara só podia estar louca. Num golpe certeiro, James derrubou-a no chão, agachando-se sorrindo.

- Parece que perdeu a batalha, menina! – o ex-comodoro sorriu triunfante.

- Ai isso é o que pensas! – Lizzie exclamou e sem pensar duas vezes beijou James. Era só um toque de lábios, nada mais. Mas o beijo prolongou-se mais do que deveria e quando finalmente se separaram, Lizzie estava sem fôlego.

- Elizabeth... Por Deus, perdoe-me. – James Norrington estava tão confuso como uma barata desorientada.

- Não. Não precisa de... – Elizabeth respirou fundo. – Esqueça isto.

- Parece que o vosso feitiço chegou ao fim. – Lara falou em direcção das mulheres que permaneciam serenas. – Já sabemos as duas maneiras de acabar com ele.

A loira nada disse, fazendo apenas um gesto para as outras. No mesmo instante mergulharam no lago iluminado pela Lua, desaparecendo da vista de todos.

- Foram-se? – Bootstrap perguntou.

- Ai a minha cabeça. – Raguetti queixou-se.

- Levem os mais tontos daqui para fora. – Lara rolou os olhos. – Agora, Mr. Norrington, queira explicar porque nos meteu nesta trapalhada.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia... – James não acabou de falar, pois do lago surgiam aquilo que os piratas horrorizados constataram ser serpentes. Gigantescas serpentes de olhos postos neles. A boca decorada com dentes pontiagudos era acompanhada por uma cauda, em formato de rabo de peixe com um espigão no meio.

- Agora sempre percebe porque lhe chamam rabo-de-peixe? – Teague perguntou.

- Está na hora. – Lara engoliu em seco. – Hora de FUGIR!

Os piratas, mesmo os mais zonzos, trataram de se fazer à vida, acotovelando-se para a saída da gruta. Os três últimos não tiveram tanta sorte. Os seus gritos foram ouvidos por todos, enquanto corriam para saírem o mais rapidamente do túnel.

- Por aqui. – Lara indicou a saída, subindo as escadas que davam acesso às quatro colunas no exterior.

- Não ouço nada. Talvez tenham desistido. – Elizabeth disse.

- Não fique tão convencida assim. – Darius disse. – Aquilo ali não desiste tão facilmente.

- Sabe o que elas são? – Lara perguntou, enquanto faziam o caminho de volta por entre a floresta densa.

- Mais ou menos. – Darius disse. – Uma lenda relacionada contava que existiria uma ilha para lá dos limites da Atlântida. Nela habitariam belas mulheres que com os seus encantos seduziriam os homens, fazendo-se passar por quem eles amavam. Mas na sua forma elas eram serpentes.

- E seduziam-vos para vos comerem? – Lara perguntou.

- Primeiro utilizariam-nos para procriar e depois sim... nos matariam. – Darius concluiu perante o olhar horrorizado de Lara.

- Por isso é que eu, a Alicia e a Grace fomos postas de lado! – Elizabeth exclamou.

Mal chegaram à praia sorriram ao ver os botes que os esperavam, mas sem que contassem, as serpentes romperam a água, rastejando agilmente até terra.

- Daqui não passam, malditas! – Teague berrou, conseguindo cortar a cabeça a uma.

- A elas! – Lara gritou empunhando a espada. No mesmo espaço, os piratas envolveram-se na luta pela sobrevivência.

- AAAAAh! – Raguetti berrou quando uma das serpentes negras o enroscou.

- Ninguém se mete com o meu amigo! – Pintel foi em seu auxílio, decepando a serpente.

Lara notou que a serpente que combatia era muito maior que as restantes, além de possuir duas linhas douradas que percorriam todo o corpo.

- Tu deves ser a asquerosa da chefe, não é? – Lara perguntou. Desviando-se de uma investida do monstro, a morena conseguiu passar por baixo desta, surpreendendo-a e cortando-lhe a cauda que ostentava o perigoso espigão. – Quem é a maior agora?

A serpente enfureceu-se, emitindo um síbilo que lhe torturou os ouvidos. Tentando se afastar, Lara tropeçou num tronco em meio à praia, espalhando-se na areia. Quando se virou, viu que a serpente avançava para si com a boca aberta, os dentes ensaguentados mostrando-lhe o quanto dolorosa seria a sua morte.

Fechou os olhos na iminência do pior, mas só sentiu algo molhar a sua camisa. Quando os abriu viu enojada que esta estava coberta de sangue. Sangue da cabeça que agora repousava ao seu lado. Imediatamente o olhar subiu até ao seu salvador.

- Eu não disse, que tenho de estar sempre protegendo-a? – Darius sorriu. – Só até o Capitão Jack voltar.

No mesmo momento, como morta a sua rainha, as cobras começaram a retirar para o interior da floresta. O seu sibilar medonho era ainda audível quando alcançaram os botes.

- Vamos sair daqui de uma vez. – Lara disse.

- E ele? – Elizabeth fez um gesto com a cabeça na direcção de Teague.

- Capitão Teague? – Lara interrogou-o. – Não será perigoso ficar aqui?

- O meu navio está inoperacional, filha. – Teague sorriu fraco.

- E o meu navio precisa de um capitão. – Lara sorriu. – O seu tesouro pode ficar para uma outra altura. Afinal, eu sei que nem mesmo daqui a 200 anos ele será achado.

- É... O Kidd soube-a fazer bem. – Teague disse. – Se não resta outra alternativa a este velho capitão, toca a embarcar!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi meus lindos leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Agora que acabei o curso e estou de férias tenho mais tempo para continuar esta fic! YAY Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, temos o Capitão Teague! Quanto às lendas, acho que todos conhecem a lenda do tesouro do pirata Capitão Kidd em Fernando de Noronha. Quanto à lenda das serpentes eu inventei mesmo.=D**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Dupla Marota:** Oi Dêh! Nossa sua review me EMOcionou! Você quer cursar egiptologia? Você sabe que eu sou formada em História. É um orgulho pra mim ouvir isso. Eu dei a entender que era mesmo a Angélica. Sabe Dêh, eu abominei a Penélope Cruz e aliás naquele filme eu só não abominei o Jack e o Barbossa. Porque pra mim saiu totalmente fora da linha. E vem aí o 5º... A ver vamos. Espero que goste deste capitulo que ficou grande demais. Bjs!:D

**Olg'Austen:** Oi amiga! Então este capítulo traz... DARIUSSSSS e companhia. :va: Você disse na última review que adorava a relação Jack/Lara, por favor eu não tentei estragá-la hoje. Apenas a Lara não teve opção. :va: Falou também no quinto elemento e... eu nunca vi o filme. :va: E enfim... você sabe que as suas reviews são óscar para mim. Eu me EMOciono com elas. :emux: Espero que goste deste e me perdoe a situação do Darius. :hebe: Bjs!:D

**Yasmin Potter:** Oi Yasmin! Que bom receber seu review! Então se o outro cap estava curto, este está grande demais. Mas eu espero que você goste! Bjs!:D

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	40. Chapter 39 Atravessando o Atlântico

**Capítulo 39: ****Atravessando o Atlântico**

_Dias depois…_

Sob as águas escuras do Atlântico, o Black Pearl avançava com as velas negras insufladas sobre o vento que os fustigava desde o dia anterior. Desde que o Capitão Teague tinha assumido o timão do navio, que este parecia ter recuperado a sorte. Teague sabia de cor as rotas que povoavam o imenso oceano. Lara suspirava de alívio por a viagem ter tomado novo fôlego. A presença do pai de Jack tirara-lhe um peso dos ombros. A tripulação estava na máxima força, mesmo tendo perdido alguns homens na ilha de Fernando de Noronha. Mas o comando de um pirata experiente, deixara-os mais confiantes.

O único que parecia ter amuado era James Norrington. Discordava da rota que Teague havia escolhido. Achava que iriam encontrar navios de guerra e colocarem-se em perigo. A resposta de Teague? _"Se eles aparecerem, nós os esperaremos". _Mas com o passar dos dias, o ex-Comodoro habitou-se à nova liderança, mantendo o seu mau humor disfarçado. Até porque nem tudo era aborrecido para si.

Desde o episódio na ilha brasileira, que James e Elizabeth se estranhavam. Embora soubesse que esta não o beijara de paixão, o inglês não deixava de se sentir completamente alheio em certos momentos de descanso. Da primeira vez, fora ele que a beijara. Na verdade, era a única coisa de que se lembrava nitidamente, antes de fechar os olhos face à dor da lâmina que o havia perfurado. Agora, os papéis revertiam-se. Se antes ele lhe salvara a vida, era Elizabeth que lhe salvara agora.

- Então? – Alicia abordou Elizabeth enquanto esta olhava uma garrafa de rum, parecendo não saber como a utilizaria.

- Então o quê? – Elizabeth viu Alicia sentar-se ao seu lado, nas escadas de acesso ao convés superior da proa.

- Eu só recuperei os sentidos quando já me encontrava a bordo do Pearl. Mas… o Pintel e o Raguetti fizeram o favor de me dizer tudo o que se passara. – Alicia explicou e Elizabeth pode notar o tom curioso na voz desta.

- Não acredites em tudo. Eles estavam do lado daquelas víboras. – Elizabeth finalmente percebeu para que é que servia uma garrafa e bebeu um trago.

- Pois, mas anda a correr por aí que… houve dois marinheiros que só quando foram beijados pelas damas dos seus corações, voltaram a si. – Alicia sorriu abertamente.

- O quê? – Elizabeth encarou esta e abanou a cabeça indignada. – Eu não tive escolha. Se não beijasse o James ele cortava-me o pescoço!

- Podias ter lutado com ele.

- Isso já eu estava a fazer. Mas ele é um bom espadachim para tua informação. – Elizabeth esclareceu.

- Eu sei. E também sei que foi ideia da Lara. – Alicia disse. – Depois de… eu acho que o Jack vai assassinar alguém depois de o encontrarmos!

- Ela fez isso também para salvar a vida.

- Óptimo. Porque eu coloco a mão no fogo pelo amor da Lara e do Jack. Mas não me digas que não sentiste algo. O coitado do James anda todo entalado. Não sabe o que há-de fazer! – Alicia sorriu. – Ele ama-te de verdade.

- Eu… amo… o… Thomas! – Elizabeth falou pausadamente, levantando-se. – E não te armes em casamenteira, Alicia… Turner.

- Tudo bem. – Alicia suspirou e viu Elizabeth dobrar-se sobre a amurada, dando a entender querer ficar sozinha. – Mas o Thomas está morto. – acrescentou entre dentes.

- Porque a estás a chatear? – a pergunta vinda acima de si, fez Alicia olhar para quem estava no cimo da escadaria.

- Não estou a chateá-la, Lara. – Alicia cruzou os braços. – Apenas a quero ver feliz. Thomas já morreu faz semanas e…

- E? – Lara desceu até à amiga. – Podiam passar anos que ela nunca o esqueceria se o amasse de verdade.

- Mas a vida continua.

- E vai continuar. Mas como a Elizabeth quiser. – Lara disse. – Somos piratas. A morte persegue-nos. Mais vale vivermos sozinhos, do que criar laços que depois nos são tirados.

- Credo, tanta azia! – Alicia exclamou. – Eu sei que vivemos a vida ao limite. Mas mais vale vivermos o pouco tempo que temos com quem amamos não é?

- Desculpa. – Lara disse, olhando o vazio. – Talvez seja hora de eu parar com os lamentos. Ele diz que eles estão vivos. – desviou os olhos para Teague.

- Ele conhece o filho. Aquilo ali é a família sobrevivência. – Alicia sorriu. – Mas já existe mais alguma pista?

- Qual? O mapa nada aponta. Só podemos esperar até chegar a Alexandria. – Lara suspirou.

- E depois? Ficaremos eternamente em Alexandria? Porque eu não faço a mínima ideia onde fica Mênfis. – Alicia arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu sei. – Lara desceu as escadas e caminhou entre a tripulação atarefada, chegando finalmente ao seu alvo. – Vai connosco até ao Egipto?

O progenitor de Jack Sparrow mirou a morena. – É isso que quer?

- Depende. A única coisa que desejo é chegar lá o mais rápido possível. – Lara encarou a face tão marcada de um pirata lendário.

- Jovem, eu ainda não ganhei asas. O navio muito menos. – Teague abriu os braços. – O máximo que posso fazer é colocá-lo na máxima força, quando… o tempo o permitir.

- É. – Lara suspirou. A falta que um avião fazia…

- Mas me diga. Esse tesouro que o Jackie tanto anseia… ele é… palpável? – Teague perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Existem vários tesouros à face da terra. Os que os piratas mais querem incluem tudo o que brilhe. Ouro, prata, pedras preciosas… - Teague explicou. – Depois existem aqueles tesouros que sempre fazem estragos.

- Quais? – Lara ergueu o sobrolho, enquanto acompanhava o velho capitão pelo navio.

- Mulheres. – Teague disse, fazendo a morena rolar os olhos. – E claro, existem aqueles… - Teague rodou sobre os próprios pés encarando a nora. - ... que simplesmente devem ficar nas trevas, longe da vista dos mais gananciosos.

- O Jack e o Barbossa, eles sempre acharam que fosse um tesouro cheio de ouro ou um artefacto raro. – Lara disse. – Na verdade o sobrenatural nessa história já encontramos. Circe apanhou-nos na Ilha de Páscoa.

- E ela voltou a visitá-los?

- Não. A maioria crê que ela foi atrás deles. – Lara engoliu em seco perante a perspectiva de Circe matar os restantes num ápice se assim o desejasse.

- Melhor dar mais uma espreita nesse mapa. Há sempre algo que está oculto. – Teague sorriu deixando Lara especada no tombadilho.

- Ele fala em enigmas. – Darius aproximou-se de Lara.

- Como se eu já não estivesse habituada. – Lara suspirou. – Então sempre me pode explicar melhor o que foram aqueles monstros que nos atacaram?

- Porquê eu? – Darius sorriu.

- Porque você é o ancião do navio. – Lara piscou o olho.

- Ora bem, eu já tinha dito um pouco lá na ilha. – Darius começou. – Mas segundo o que sei, elas são uma espécie de mulheres encantadas.

- Como as mouras e sereias?

- Mais ou menos. Elas só aparecem numa certa altura do ano, nas noites de lua cheia.

- E nós fomos logo parar nessa maldita altura do ano. – Lara passou a mão pela cara.

- É. Por isso eu levei a sério os avisos de Mr. Norrington. – Darius disse. – Elas começam por aliciar um membro da tripulação.

- Norrington não me pareceu muito apaixonado.

- Nem estava. Digamos que elas lhe aparecem em forma de mulher. Acenando na água, qual sereia encantada. A única diferença? Quem as vê não se lembra delas. Mas inconscientemente ruma em direcção a elas.

- Por isso ele queria desembarcar em Fernando de Noronha! – Lara exclamou. – Como fui tão estúpida?

- Não foi estúpida Lara. Mas deveria ter levado o pobre homem a sério. – Darius riu.

- Mas então como vocês foram todos parar à ilha? E porque não me raptaram?

- Creio que foi por estar a dormir e longe da vista delas. Sinceramente eu não me lembro de mais nada. Sei que me preparava para descer um escaler para irmos a terra e de repente… tudo ficou negro. – Darius explicou. – Depois só me lembro de voltar a mim quando… você sabe.

- Own, quanto a isso. – Lara pigarreou. – Eu não tive escolha. Ou morríamos os dois ou morria eu.

- Fique descansada. Eu não levei a sério. – Darius esboçou o seu já característico sorriso. – Mas obrigado por não desistir de mim.

Lara apenas sorriu, tomando o caminho para a cabine dos capitães. Mas uma última dúvida, fez com que girasse os pés ao encontro do antigo atlante.

- Darius, não leve a mal a pergunta, mas… - Lara engoliu em seco quando este pousou os intensos olhos da cor do mar em si. – A Mayara era exactamente como eu?

- Como assim? – Darius encarou-a confuso.

- Fisicamente. Eu sei que sou a reencarnação dela e tal, mas ela era exactamente como eu? Na cor de olhos, no cabelo… essas coisas? – Lara sorriu sem graça.

- Está farta de saber a resposta. – Darius disse. – Mas se faz tanta questão, sim é como se eu estivesse vendo Mayara na minha frente.

- Ah… tudo bem. – Lara sorriu. – Sabe é que o Teague achou que da maneira que vocês estavam babando pelas beldades que não passavam apenas de horrorosas serpentes, elas tinham assumido na vossa mente, a forma das mulheres que amavam.

- Se é por isso, fique descansada. Eu idealizei a Mayara de certeza. – Darius desfez o mal entendido.

- Claro. – Lara deu a entender que não estava constrangida. – Só pensei isso porque se todas elas tinham a mesma cor de cabelo que as vossas amadas… a sua era ruiva.

- O…quê? – Darius gaguejou, olhando Lara como se de um ser extraterrestre se tratasse.

- Ou se calhar sou eu que estou daltónica. – Lara riu e virou costas, enfiando-se o mais rápido na sua cabine. – Se ele teve outra, qual o mal? A Mayara está morta.

Afastando os pensamentos que a assolaram, a amada de Jack Sparrow sentou-se na poltrona tantas vezes disputada por ele e por Barbossa. Como doía a saudade de Jack, da sua bebé e até das brigas épicas com Barbossa. O Black Pearl era parte da alma daqueles dois. E Jack Sparrow e Hector Barbossa eram a alma daquele navio. Ele não teria significado sem eles.

Rodou os anéis do mapa de Sao Feng até estes apontarem para o Egipto. Nada. Apenas o contorno do território banhado pelos mares Mediterrâneo e Vermelho.

- Raios, porque o Jack ficou com a bússola? – Lara perguntou, colocando os dedos nas têmporas. Que falta lhe faria a bússola que outrora possuiu. Que a levou para o seu verdadeiro lugar, junto a Jack Sparrow. Por momentos apenas se recostou na poltrona, fechando os olhos, na esperança que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

_Flashback_

_- Jack e se alguém desconfia? – Lara perguntou receosa._

_- Alguém quem, love? – Jack sorriu divertido, enquanto conduzia Lara até uma gruta por entre as rochas. – Sou o capitão do navio. Esta baía abriga-nos de inimigos e não estamos fazendo nada demais._

_- Mas a Mary, ela pode precisar de nós. – a Lara preocupava-lhe o facto de a sua pequena filha não ter sequer um ano de idade._

_- Ela tem a madrinha doida que a adora. E a Grace, que me coloca com a pulga atrás da orelha. – Jack parou a meio do caminho._

_- Porquê? – Lara abriu a boca, tentando-se equilibrar nas rochas donde espreitavam caranguejos tímidos._

_- Porque ela não tem filhos. Como sabe cuidar tão bem de uma criança?_

_- Ora, porque ela criou-me a mim. Lá porque uma mulher não tem filhos não quer dizer que não tenha instinto maternal. _

_- É… talvez ela e o zombie adoptem um mini-zombie! – Jack exclamou. – Credo, o puto só iria comer maçãs._

_- Jack! – Lara exclamou quando finalmente os seus pés tocaram a areia da pequena praia que se formava dentro da gruta marítima. O som da pequena ondulação que lhe lambia as botas e cheiro a maresia, davam-lhe a impressão de ter entrado num santuário. – Tão bonito._

_- É, não é? – Jack perguntou. – Um lugar especial._

_- Trouxe mais alguém aqui, Capitão Sparrow? – Lara ergueu o sobrolho._

_- Não. Alguém é que me trouxe aqui. – Jack disse, deixando Lara confusa. – A minha mãe._

_- Own. Nossa, sendo assim este lugar é mais do que especial para ti. – Lara pousou as mãos nos ombros de Jack. – Se quiseres ficar sozinho, eu…_

_- Ela dizia que foi aqui neste mesmo local que se tornara a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – Jack explicou e Lara entendeu perfeitamente o significado da frase. – E disse-me que deveria trazer aqui alguém tão especial como eu era para ela. Como Teague foi para ela…_

_- Jack, ele é seu pai. – Lara avisou._

_- Nunca se comportou como tal. – Jack resmungou. – Até ela morrer, só me lembro de o ver de tempos a tempos. E ele nunca me falava da pirataria._

_- Normal. Os pais querem o melhor para os filhos. – Lara sentou-se numa pedra alisada pela erosão do mar._

_- Ele sabia que o melhor para mim era a pirataria, love. – Jack sorriu. – Seja como for ele amava Kuanna e idem. E acabaram por fazer o filho mais bonito à face da terra! – Jack sorriu apontando para si._

_- Convencido. – Lara semircerrou os olhos. – Mas a sua a mãe deveria ser linda mesmo._

_- E a minha filha vai ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo… - Jack aproximou-se de Lara agachando-se até fixar os seus imensos olhos escuros nos da morena. – Está-lhe no sangue._

_- Como é que eu acabei me apaixonando por um reles pirata? – Lara passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jack._

_- Não me importo de te mostrar mais uma vez. – Jack sorriu abertamente, tomando os lábios de Lara num impulso caindo ambos na areia molhada da gruta, enquanto Jack descia as mãos pelo corpo de Lara._

- É SURDA? – o berro fez Lara acordar das lembranças passadas, quase saltando da cadeira. À sua frente, Calipso olhava para si com os olhos arregalados.

- Céus, podia ter-me chamado delicadamente. – Lara levou uma mão ao peito.

- Eu chamei. Três vezes. Mas o que se fazer quando alguém anda perdida em pensamentos picantes com o nosso amado Jack Sparrow! – Calipso sorriu, deixando Lara vermelha.

- Você também espia os pensamentos dos outros? – Lara sentiu uma raiva súbita.

- Sou uma deusa. – Calipso apontou para si própria.

- Porque apareceu só agora? Estamos completamente à nora. O navio não anda mais rápido, as tempestades perseguem-nos, monstros atacam-nos e no meio disso tudo, a minha tripulação começa a questionar se esta busca valerá a pena! – Lara exclamou em tom de desabafo.

- Primeiro… - Calipso sentou-se e olhou os cantos da sala. – Eu não tenho que dar satisfação a ninguém. Apareço quando quero e não sou vossa mãe para vos apoiar em tudo. – Calipso parecia um poço de calma na sua voz arrastada, tão característica do corpo que lhe dava forma.

- Mas… o Egipto é longe. E nós estamos a meio do Atlântico!

- Segundo… - Calipso censurou Lara com o olhar. – Aquela tripulação de desgraçados vai para onde você quiser. Basta dar a entender que algo em grande os espera e além do mais, loucos já eles são, ou não estivessem a bordo do Pearl. – Calipso sorriu dengosa.

- Algo em grande? – Lara repetiu as palavras da deusa. – O tesouro ao qual o Olho-de-Tigre está ligado não é propriamente ouro pois não?

- Eu não posso revelar aquilo que os deuses tão bem esconderam.

- Vocês colocaram a Circe guardando o Olho-de-Tigre. A chave para um tesouro ainda maior. – Lara levantou-se da cadeira, andando em círculos. – E esse tesouro está no Egipto, terra onde o Darius disse que viu a Circe pela primeira vez. O que é, Calipso? O que realmente esconde o Olho-de-Tigre?

- Um mal que não deve nem pode ser libertado. – Calipso abanou a cabeça. – E se por acaso isso acontecer, a Mary corre perigo de vida. Aliás, todos nós corremos perigo.

- Raios, você não pode dar asas a este navio? Até uma chalupa anda mais rápido. – Lara passou as mãos pela cara.

- Eu vou dar uma pequena ajuda. Ventos favoráveis. Correntes que vos levarão directamente às Colunas de Hércules. – Calipso sorriu. – Não posso fazer mais. Vocês já têm o melhor capitão que poderiam ter.

- É. – Lara sorriu fracamente. – Poderia conceder-me apenas um pedido?

- Qual?

- Liberte o Will do seu fardo.

- Não posso. – Calipso levantou-se. – Will terá de cumprir a sua missão pelo menos durante dez anos seguidos.

- Eu sei, mas só durante esta etapa. Você o libertou quando o mandou até nós. – Lara pediu.

- Eu já o liberei do seu fardo. Ele acompanha-vos neste difícil viagem.

- Mas nunca está presente quando se precisa. Na maioria das vezes ele só emerge de noite. – Lara disse. – E eu acho que a Alicia estaria mais protegida com ele ao lado.

- Não me cabe a mim decidir isso. A não ser… - Calipso ficou com os olhos vítreos. – Espero que aproveitem bem as dádivas que vos dou. E se acalmar o seu coração… Jack e Mary estão bem. Por enquanto.

Lara ficou estática, processando a informação. Não deu sequer com a figura de Calipso desaparecendo na frente dos seus olhos. Mesmo duvidando, sentiu o peso da culpa aliviar-se com as palavras de Calipso. Instintivamente os seus olhos pousaram novamente no mapa de Sao Feng, mas algo captou a sua atenção nele. Algo que não estava ali momentos antes. Um símbolo que cobria todo o território egípcio.

- Mas que… - Lara sentou-se rapidamente analisando a figura. Um grande felino arreganhava os dentes de forma ameaçadora. Ao lado, uma cruz. Única diferença? A haste superior tinha sido substituída por uma alça oval.

- Lara, o Teague quer convocar uma reunião com a… - Alicia entrou, assustando-se com a figura da amiga absorta sobre o mapa.

- Chega aqui. – Lara disse. Dentro de si, um formigueiro começava a formar-se. Até que enfim algo concreto surgia. – Olha o mapa.

Alicia debruçou-se sobre as figuras. – Isso não é uma cruz egípcia? – perguntou apontando para o símbolo.

- Exactamente! A Ankh. Símbolo da vida. – Lara sorriu. Como adorava a história da antiga civilização egípcia…

- Mas o que quer dizer?

- Eu não sei. Talvez aparecesse porque esteja relacionada com o que procuramos. – Lara passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- E para variar apareceu um tigre. – Alicia rolou os olhos.

- Isto não é um tigre. Não possui as riscas na pele. – Lara disse. – Parece mais um leão.

- Sem juba?

- Uma leoa. – Lara sussurrou e algo surgiu na sua mente. – MAS É CLARO! SÓ PODE SER!

- Claro? Ser? Estás a falar do quê Lara Sparrow? – Alicia estava completamente confusa e mais o ficou quando a amiga a agarrou pelos ombros.

- Eu acho. Não posso ter a certeza. Eu estudei isso há muito tempo. Mas eu sei que está guardado algures na minha mente. Há um deus relacionado com a figura de uma leoa. Eu não me lembro o nome, mas sei que existe! – Lara exclamou.

- E essa deusa com forma de leoa… de certeza que ela terá algo a ver com o Olho-de-Tigre? – Alicia ergueu o sobrolho.

- Se não tiver, porque apareceu justamente agora? A Calipso esteve aqui. E só quando ela foi embora é que isto surgiu.

- Será ajuda dela? – foi a vez da mais nova sorrir.

- Não sei. – Lara deixou-se cair novamente na poltrona. – Ela disse que nos ia facilitar o caminho até às Colunas de Hércules, fique isso onde ficar.

- És burra? – Alicia escandalizou-se. – As Colunas de Hércules são o nome dado aos promontórios no estreito de Gibraltar!

- Ah pois, faz sentido. – Lara coçou a cabeça. – Mas algo me diz que esta deusa ou deus, não sei bem, está metido nisto. Eu só preciso de me lembrar de quem é ao certo.

* * *

_Muitos dias depois…_

Tal como Calipso prometera, a travessia do Atlântico tornou-se menos pesarosa para todos. O vento favorável empurrava o Black Pearl para Norte e com o tempo, Lara deixou de se desesperar nas paragens que faziam em busca de mantimentos. Assim fora numa das ilhas de Cabo Verde e assim o era quando fundearam perto de uma das ilhas desertas da Madeira, com o crepúsculo pintando o céu de laranja.

- Oh Will! – Alicia abraçou este, quando o capitão do Holandês subiu a bordo de Pearl. – Não sabes o quanto sonhei com este momento.

- Alicia… não é para sempre. – Will levantou o sobrolho.

- Eu sei, mas… - Alicia encaminhou-o para longe da restante tripulação. – Nunca pensei que a Calipso fizesse isso.

- É. Nem eu. Mas quando ela fez a proposta e o meu pai aceitou, eu não tive sequer tempo de responder. – Will explicou, rodeando a cintura de Alicia e puxando-a para si.

- Bootstrap já se habituou àquele navio. E tu sabes que ele fez isso porque te ama. – Alicia disse.

- Eu sei. Mas não deixo de me sentir culpado pelo seu destino. Assim, ele nunca há-de ser livre.

- Ele o fez porque quis. E não me digas que preferes estar a bordo daquele navio húmido do que aqui, comigo e com o nosso filho! – o semblante de Alicia ficou sério.

- Claro que não! Tu és tudo para mim. A razão para eu suportar o meu fardo. – Will arregalou os olhos. – E eu sei que neste momento sou mais útil aqui do que lá.

- Até porque assim, os mortos poderão retomar outra vez a sua caminhada para o Além. – Elizabeth chegou-se para os dois. – Espero não interromper nada.

- Pelo contrário. – Will sorriu deixando Alicia mal-humorada. – Além do mais, quanto mais próximo do Egipto ficarmos, menos o Holandês será preciso.

- Não se fie, Mr. Turner. As águas a partir daqui serão as mais vigiadas. O mar Mediterrâneo é um emaranhado de rotas.

- Eu sei, Mr. Norrington. – Will carregou bem no sobrenome do outro. – Mas também sei que o Pearl é suficientemente rápido e forte para o atravessar em segurança.

- Piratas nunca estão em segurança. – Norrington acrescentou.

- Sério? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Então o que está a fazer aqui? No meio de tantos piratas!

- Alicia… - Will sussurrou, tentando acalmar a mulher.

- Eu sei, Will. Mas ele irrita-me. – Alicia bufou.

* * *

- Não será melhor passarmos o estreito de dia? Vá que alguma coisa aparece. Eu não quero ser mais supreendida de noite. – Lara avisou, enquanto Teague olhava o mapa de Sao Feng. Os olhos fixos nas imagens sobre o país dos faraós.

- Não há nada de perigoso em Gibraltar, Lara. – o mais velho disse.

- Mas será o ponto mais vigiado. O melhor seria mesmo passarmos de noite. O navio camufla bem, principalmente com as luzes apagadas. – Darius opinou.

- Ele tem razão! – Lara apontou o dedo na direcção de Darius.

Teague levantou os olhos para o mais moço. Por breves momentos, Lara pensou que este se tinha petrificado. – Já passou por lá?

- Tantas que perdi a conta. – Darius sorriu.

- Óptimo, porque eu também. – Teague disse. – E não gosto que se façam mais inteligentes que eu.

- Tudo…bem… - Lara arregalou os olhos. – Mas a verdade é que de noite…

- Como o Jackie deixou um tubarão daqueles entrar no navio? – Teague apontou para Darius, sem que este ouvisse.

- Foi o Jack que o trouxe para bordo. – Lara respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Não gosto dele.

Lara rolou os olhos. Como Jack poderia ter alguma mágoa por Teague? Eles eram iguais em tudo. Nos gestos, na maneira de falar, nas piadas secas e até na maneira de pensar.

- O seu sogro não gosta de mim. – Darius observou. – O que não me afecta nada. Já estava habituado às patadas do seu marido.

- Também o Jack tinha razão, né? – Lara perguntou, semicerrando os olhos.

- Isso passou.

- Eu sei. – Lara tentou mudar de assunto. – Há quanto tempo não passa aqui?

- A última vez foi há mais de dois anos. – Darius olhou o horizonte, o crepúsculo reflectido nos seus olhos.

- Quando partiu para as Caraíbas.

- Não. Eu passei aqui a caminho de Inglaterra. De lá é que parti para as Américas. – Darius explicou.

- O que deixou por lá? – Lara aproximou-se do atlante.

- Como assim?

- Falou do seu passado, de como escapou da Circe. Mas quando lhe pergunto sobre o que fez durante os dez anos que andou por aí, você se recolhe. – Lara constatou.

- Não aconteceu nada de especial.

- Está vendo? Disse isso ao mesmo tempo que uma sombra de tristeza lhe passou nos olhos. – Lara disse. – Eu sei ler as pessoas. E tenho a certeza que esconde algo, Darius.

- Eu já lhe contei tudo, Lara. – os olhos claros de Darius captaram os de Lara. – Não tenho o que esconder. E não precisa de se preocupar. O meu destino está traçado. E eu não posso fugir dele.

- Há sempre esperança enquanto se acreditar nela, Darius. – Lara sorriu, antes de se recolher na sua cabine.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Novo capítulo na calha! E a Lara e companhia estão entrando na parte final da viagem até ao Egipto. E como eu sou muito doida, deixo a vocês leitores: quem será essa deusa ou deus que a Lara acha que está relacionado com o Olho-de-Tigre?**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi amigaaaaa! Nossa seu review me deixando sempre emo. :falone: E pára de dizer que eu tenho de lançar um livro. :emux: Eu sou uma escritora amadora, não uma pessoa com uma mente brilhante. :va: Tem razão: Teague... é o Teague. Não há ninguém como ele. :hebe: Não chora por causa da Alicia. Ela é de ferro. :va: E doida. :va: :va: E não tenha ciúmes do Darius... o coração dele tem dona... e você sabe quem é... :nail: E que bom que você gostou daqueles dois beijos que salvaram a vida aos rapazes e deixaram a Lara e a Liz de cara à banda. Espero que goste deste cap porque eu acho... que não tem nada de especial. :va: Bjs mil!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oi Dêh! Então você também ficou contente com o Teague. Ele vai acompanhá-los durante um bom bocado. =D E já que você tá registada no NFF,se você quiser ler pra perceber o que o Darius tanto esconde... dê uma leitura numa fic minha, uma história original, chamada "A Love never Forgotten". Espero que goste! Bjs mil!:D

**Por onde anda a Yasmin Potter? =P**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	41. Chapter 40 Tragédia Grega

**Capítulo 40: Tragédia Grega**

- Então? – Jack Sparrow empoleirava-se no ombro do agachado Barbossa, enquanto o mais velho perscrutava algo à sua frente com o binóculo.

- Completamente… vazio. – Barbossa disse, encolhendo o instrumento náutico. – Vazio de navegadores… vazio de barcos.

- Isso é bom! – Jack exclamou.

- Se estiveres a pensar atravessá-lo a nado. – Barbossa rolou os olhos, colocando-se em pé.

- De certeza que haverá alguma barca por aí perdida. – Jack afastou os longos juncos que lhe faziam cócegas.

- O caminho é longo até Mênfis. – Ranya avisou. – Estamos perto de Edfu. Caminho muito longo nos espera. O rio é a melhor opção.

- Precisamos de um barco, senhorita. – Barbossa disse. Voltar a navegar era tudo o que queria.

- Eu tratarei disso. – Ranya embrenhou-se por um caminho. – Esperem aqui por mim.

- Isto nunca mais terá fim. – Jack lamentou-se. A busca pelo tesouro já não o cativava como antes. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa. Ao Black Pearl. Para os braços de Lara.

- Pai, achas que a mamã anda atrás de nós? – Mary perguntou, fazendo carinhos em Ba.

- É claro que anda! – Jack exclamou. – A tua mãe, a doida da tua madrinha. O amor da vida do zombie… - Jack sorriu ao ver a cara brava de Barbossa. – O polvo Will e todos aqueles piratas sem eira nem beira.

- O Dai também?

- O quem? – Jack franziu o sobrolho.

- O Darius. Ele era meu amigo. – Mary disse no seu ar inocente, talvez não se apercebendo do porquê de Jack arregalar os olhos.

- Esse tubarão. Esse canalha! Ele não presta jovem Mary. – Jack disse. – Lembra da história que eu contei sobre o nanico da Companhia das Índias? Pois bem, Darius é bem pior que o Beckett. Mil vezes pior.

- Talvez porque o Beckett não tinha tanta artimanha para te roubar a mulher, Jack. – Barbossa gargalhou, irando Jack.

- O Dai não é mau. Ele defendeu-me quando aquela mulher de fogo me enganou. – Mary protestou.

- O que aquele imprestável tem que conquista todas as mulheres? Até as de palmo e meio? – Jack cerrou os punhos.

- Pronto! – Ranya apareceu sorrindo. – Consegui ajuda. – Esta indicou o caminho até à margem. Lá, descansando nas águas azuis do rio um pequeno barco em madeira ostentando um só mastro de vela triangular, esperava-os. – Este é Umar. Ele concordou em nos levar na sua feluca* até Abydos.

- Tcharráfna ktir.* – o homem de tez morena vestido com apenas uma túnica beje cumprimentou-os na língua estranha aos piratas.

- Esse barco é seguro? – Mary perguntou a medo. Estava habituada a andar num muito maior ou não tivesse sido o Black Pearl o seu berço.

- Love, já atravessei mares e tempestades em coisas mais pequenas. – Jack sorriu.

- Como é que ela conseguiu um barco num piscar de olhos? – Barbossa coçou a barba. – Eu vi. Não havia nenhum navio nem sequer pessoas por perto.

- Hector… até parece que não conheces as mulheres. Quando menos se espera elas têm sempre uma carta na manga. – Jack disse. – Nossa… estranhamente senti-me como… uma mulher. - O moreno ficou estático enquanto o mais velho abanava a cabeça.

- Umar diz que é melhor se camuflarem debaixo desses tecidos. Podemos encontrar outros pescadores. – Ranya pediu, sentando-se no chão da feluca.

* * *

A paisagem tricolor deixava Mary Rose completamente fascinada. Parecia um quadro. Um daqueles quadros que alguns homens vendiam nos portos que já visitara. O azul escuro do Nilo contrastava com o verde dos juncos de papiro que cresciam à beira rio. Acima destes, o amarelo dourado das areias do deserto mostravam um caminho sem fim.

Com o crepúsculo, o ambiente tornou-se mais fantástico, levando qualquer viajante a um mundo de beleza e mistério ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Umar acendia as candeias, preparando a viagem nocturna, os piratas puderam descansar, saboreando uma ementa modesta mas reconfortante.

- Shuff.* – Ranya apontou para algo acima das dunas de areia. – O templo de Hórus.* A cidade está mais afastada por causa das inundações.

- Inundações? – Jack sorriu. – Mas este rio é um lago!

- Nem todos os perigos são visíveis, senhor Sparrow.

- Eu pressinto o perigo. – Jack desafiou debruçando-se e tocando nas águas escuras. Naquilo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, viu uma boca enorme, recheada de dentes romper as águas do rio.

- Cuidado! – Ranya exclamou ao mesmo tempo que Mary gritava. Os reflexos do velho capitão Barbossa valeram em tão boa altura, impedindo que o imponente réptil arrancasse o braço a Jack.

- O que era aquilo? – Jack perguntou, mais branco que a neve.

- Fartaste de ver tantos no pântano da Tia Dalma. – Barbossa soprou o fumo que saíra do cano da pistola.

- Mas os crocodilos do pântano são anões em comparação com esse! Isso era um… um…

- Sobek. – Ranya suspirou.

- O quê? – Jack encarou-a, ainda estatelado no chão da feluca.

- Um deus que muitas vezes se transformava em crocodilo. – a egípcia explicou.

- Credo, vocês têm deuses para tudo. – Jack deitou a língua de fora. – Ai! Para quê esse beliscão no meu querido braço, Mary?

- A mamã diz que é perigoso debruçar na amurada. E quase ficaste sem cabeça. – a caçula Sparrow disse, em pose altiva.

- Aff, tal mãe, tal filha. – Jack suspirou.

- Mas você adora as duas. – Ranya disse e Jack não deixou de se sentir momentaneamente atraído pela beleza desta.

- É… mas a Mary é muito mais parecida comigo. Em termos psicológicos, claro. – Jack sorriu.

- Quando fala da sua mulher sempre vejo uma sombra de tristeza pousar em seus olhos. – Ranya constatou.

- Own. – Jack ficou sério. – Impressão sua. Talvez o facto de eu desconhecer o que neste momento ela anda a fazer. Aonde pára… - Jack calou-se ao mesmo tempo que via os últimos restos de luz solar desaparecer, mergulhando a pequena embarcação no breu.

- Quem ama confia, senhor Sparrow. – Ranya sorriu e recolheu-se a um canto, preparando-se para dormir.

Jack ficou pensando nas palavras de Ranya. Claro que confiava em Lara. Sabia que era Darius o culpado e não a mulher que o fez viajar até ao futuro. Mas depois do que acontecera nas catacumbas de Circe, Jack já não tinha certeza de nada. Queria tanto acreditar que Lara encarnara Mayara e fora esta a trocar tal gesto com Darius. Mas o corpo era de Lara e esta lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido.

Pensar em tal cenário só o fazia sentir náuseas e sobretudo uma vontade imensa em matar aquele desgraçado. E agora, navegando por aquele rio acima, Jack não fazia a mínima ideia do que acontecera com a sua mulher. Não sabia se esta era viva ou morta, se viajara atrás dele, ou se… Não. Lara nunca se entregaria a outro. Ela era-lhe fiel.

"_Fiel a um pirata que nada tem de seu." _Jack pensou na triste realidade. Nada era seu. Não tinha casa, não tinha riquezas. O seu navio já havia sido roubado, a sua tripulação já havia se amotinado. Nem a sua cabeça lhe pertencia com tanto reino a reclamá-la. Triste realidade a de Jack Sparrow. Nem mesmo Lara era sua. Ela tinha a sua vida. Noutro tempo, noutro mundo. E Jack tirara-lhe isso.

Não soube dizer quando adormecera e sentira alguém lhe acariciar a face. O sussurro no seu ouvido fazia-lhe lembrar tanto a sua Lara. Logo deixou-se levar pelas mãos que lhe percorriam o corpo, não oferecendo resistência a quem lhe tomava os lábios. O perfume feminino que lhe invadira não era de todo seu conhecido, mas por alguma razão, Jack não conseguia se libertar de quem estava por cima de si.

Quando por fim abriu os olhos, outro par de olhos amendoados lhe sorriam maliciosamente. Mesmo no escuro, pode ver perfeitamente que a bela mulher por cima de si estava longe de ser Lara. Ao levantar-se num ápice, encarou a ruiva que o olhava.

- Você. – Jack disse, procurando alguma arma que lhe fizesse frente.

- Não vai querer matar-me, Jack Sparrow. – Circe sorriu-lhe, rastejando até si e tomando-lhe o rosto em mãos.

- Você é pior que o diabo. E olhe que eu já o vi pessoalmente. – Jack arregalou os olhos, tentando-se afastar.

- Não vamos falar do passado, querido. O que passou não merece ser revivido. – Circe disse, beijando-o mais uma vez. Jack bem tentou lutar, mas sentia-se tonto. Como envolvido numa teia que lhe atava os braços. – Imagina as riquezas que ao meu lado irás ter.

- Riquezas? – Jack quebrou o contacto físico e encarou a deusa. – E que riquezas seriam essas?

- Todas as que quisesses. Ouro, diamantes, banquetes infinitos. Belas virgens sempre que as pedisses. E claro, eu. Não sou suficiente tentadora para um reles pirata?

- Tentadora? Nem imagina o quanto. – Jack sorriu. – Só que há um problema. Eu não sou um reles pirata!

Num movimento rápido, Jack disparou a pistola na direcção da deusa, mas esta num grito, desvaneceu-se no ar, transformando-se num gato laranja.

- ATRÁS DELE! – Jack colocou-se de pé, disparando sobre o gato que corria às cegas.

- BÊBADOS E INSOLENTES, SOLTEM A… - Barbossa acordou berrando também, mas calou-se quando viu Jack aos tiros. – O que é que tu estás a fazer? É UM GATO!

- Gato nada. É aquela asquerosa da Circe! – Jack exclamou, mas Barbossa segurou-lhe o braço. O gato saltara para uma das amarras e olhava-os num misto de medo e irritação.

- Mas esse não era o gato da Mary?

- O tanas. Aquela cobra anda a seguir-nos desde que aqui fomos parar. – Jack apontou a pistola ao felino. Este bufou mas não pelo gesto de Jack. Embaixo, Ba caminhava na sua direcção, o pelo eriçado mostrando que também ela não gostava da presença de outro gato. Antes que o felino negro salta-se para o outro, o gato que outrora era Circe saltou para a água, desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Gato estúpido. – Jack disse enquanto observava qualquer sinal deste nas águas.

- O que se passou? – Mary estava encolhida num canto e Ranya abraçou-a.

- Não foi nada, habib.* – Ranya disse, não tirando os olhos de Jack.

- Fizeste um furo no casco, seu emplastro. – Barbossa apontou.

- Os gatos são escorregadios. – Jack queixou-se.

O barqueiro queixou-se e levou as mãos à cabeça. – Ele diz que assim não chegaremos a Abydos.

- Tudo se resolve. – Jack sorriu e tratou de arranjar maneira de emendar o estrago.

- Aquele era o Bolina. – Mary choramingou. – Porque o papá atirou nele?

- Ele não é um bom gato. – Ranya disse, sorrindo. – Os gatos não fogem de quem gostam e ele fugiu de ti, lembras-te?

- Sim. – Mary estacou uma lágrima com as costas da mão. – Ele morreu afogado?

- Não.

- Mas os gatos têm medo de água.

- Mas têm instinto de sobrevivência, habib. – Ranya abraçou-a mais. Quando os homens terminaram de emendar o casco, Ranya aproximou-se de Jack.

- O que era aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Eu vi quando uma mulher se transformou naquele gato.

- Circe. A pilantra que nos colocou nesta situação. – Jack explicou. – Espero que tenha sido devorada por um crocodilo.

- Não. Ela vai voltar. E está furiosa. – Ranya pareceu distante.

- Como sabe?

- Não sei. Apenas pressinto. – Ranya sorriu fracamente. – Senhor Sparrow?

- Chame-me Jack, darling.

- Você tem algo seu. – a egípcia disse, deixando o pirata confuso. – Ela é o seu maior tesouro.

Jack viu o dedo de Ranya apontar para Mary. E a ficha caiu. Mary era a única coisa que Jack tinha como certa na sua vida. Ela fora a única coisa boa que ele realmente fizera e mais do que isso, ele teria de protegê-la a todo o custo.

* * *

_Um dia depois..._

O calor tórrido do meio dia, deixara os piratas completamente moles no chão do barco. Nem mesmo a presença de água à sua volta parecia aliviar a dor de ver a pele esturricar ao sol.

- Pronto. Assim estarás melhor. – Ranya sorriu abertamente quando acabara de fazer uma espécie de abrigo para Mary.

- Eu gostava de me esconder nos cantos do porão do navio do pai. – Mary disse, quando se enfiou no abrigo. Um tecto feito de papiro seco não permitia que os raios solares penetrassem. – Eu tenho saudades do Pin e do Rag. – choramingou.

- Dos quem? – Ranya abanou a cabeça confusa.

- Dois piratas da minha tripulação. – Jack explicou. – Não sei o que podem ter de engraçados um zarolho e um careca.

- Eles são engraçados. – Mary resmungou deitando a língua de fora.

Jack fez o mesmo e olhou Barbossa que permanecia imóvel a um canto, o chapéu enorme lhe cobrindo a cara. – Bem que o sol podia acabar com aquele desgraçado. Assim eu seria o único dono do Black Pearl.

- Ele salvou-lhe a vida. – Ranya chegara-se para si lentamente e Jack supreendeu-se quando encarou a bela morena ao seu lado.

- Salvou? Ele só atirou naquele crocodilo porque sabia que se ele me comesse, o mais certo era ele ser o próximo. – Jack resmungou.

- Ora. Vocês odeiam-se. – Ranya sorriu.

- Nem imaginas o quanto, love.

- Mas no fundo respeitam-se.

- Não. Ele sabe que eu sou melhor pirata que ele. É inevitável! – Jack abriu os braços. – Barbossa nunca passará de um imediato, por muito que queira ser capitão.

- Nunca se questionou do porquê de sempre lutarem pelo mesmo? – Ranya perguntou, alternando o olhar entre Jack e Barbossa.

- Inveja. – Jack falou. – Pura e simplesmente inveja. Como aquele diabo magrinho aguenta este calor? – questionou-se, olhando o barqueiro que seguia atarefado compondo a vela.

- Ele está habituado. Nós, povo do deserto já não nos incomodamos com o sol.

- Pois nem em dias de acalmia absoluta em alto mar eu passei por semelhante. – Jack pegou num cantil, abrindo-o e despejando o conteúdo cara abaixo. Quando abriu os olhos, tinha Ranya olhando fixamente para si. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – a egípcia levantou-se num ápice. Ranya era uma mulher simples. Nunca na vida se havia visto apaixonada e muito menos sonhava com esse cenário. Mas sentia-se tão diferente ao lado de Jack. Não. Não podia. Ele era um homem de família. E por sinal, muito apaixonado pela mãe da sua filha.

* * *

Mais horas se passaram. O dia deu lugar à noite e de manhã cedo, os piratas puderam vislumbrar um novo cenário junto ao rio.

- O templo de Karnak. – Ranya disse, enquanto os piratas olhavam os edifícios majestosos ao longe. – Dedicado a Amon-Rá. – Ranya fez uma ligeira vénia enquanto passavam pelo complexo de edifícios que constituíam o templo que pela cor se confundia com as dunas.

- Será que o tesouro estará num templo assim? – Jack coçou a barba.

- Todo o Egipto é rico em templos. E sabe-se lá o que contém o seu interior. Mas não tão ricos como aqui em Tebas. Além do mais, nestes montes descansam os grandes faraós do Egipto.

- Jack... – Barbossa puxou Jack. – Eu começo a desconfiar da maneira como ela fala.

- Como assim? – o mais novo ergueu o sobrolho.

- Uma mulher simples, enfiada numa aldeia perdida de Deus e no entanto, parece que sabe mais de tudo o que nos rodeia.

- É. – Jack ficou pensativo. – É bom ver que as pessoas gostam do lugar onde vivem. - Jack sorriu abertamente. – Não seria melhor fazermos uma paragem?

- Talvez. Seria bom ir ao mercado, buscar mantimentos. – Ranya constatou que as reservas estavam no fim.

Umar direccionou a feluca até à margem do rio. Em árabe, Ranya ordenou a este que os esperasse, enquanto iriam à cidade de Luxor.

- Coloquem estas túnicas por cima da roupa. E nada de chapéus. As pessoas são desconfiadas nas cidades grandes. – Ranya aconselhou.

- Por onde eu vou, sempre sou motivo de admiração. – Jack sorriu dengoso.

- O vosso ar exótico não engana. Tentem ficar quietos, seguindo aquilo que eu faço. – Ranya virou-se subitamente, assustando Jack e Barbossa. – E por Alá, não saiam da minha beira.

Enquanto caminhavam, a preocupação fora substituída pela admiração com o que os seus olhos viam. Os quatro pararam, erguendo as cabeças até ao majestoso templo que se erguia.

- Outrora a aldeia de Karnak era conhecida como Ipet-sut. – Ranya explicou, enquanto seguia pelo corredor que dava acesso ao templo. De ambos os lados, várias esfinges, algumas sem cabeça, pareciam guardar a morada dos deuses. – Quer dizer _" o melhor de todos os lugares."_

- Isso soa tão estranho. – Jack teve um arrepio.

- Talvez porque a margem onde nos encontramos é consagrada aos vivos e a margem contrária aos mortos. – Ranya sorriu, deixando os dois capitães engolirem em seco.

Ao fim do templo, um amontoado de casas transmitia-lhes o primeiro sinal de civilização. Ranya conduziu-os por ruas estreitas, onde o céu era apenas uma nesga, por vezes coberto com os lençóis que pendiam das pequenas janelas. As pessoas que encontravam, não ligavam para a mulher, mas os olhos não deixavam de se pregar nos restantes. Muitos se perguntavam sobre quem seriam aqueles homens excêntricos. O mais velho, com a pele tostada pelo sol e uma barba selvagem que dava medo até ao mais corajoso dos homens. O mais novo, moreno, com os olhos delineados e uma barba engraçada, ainda para mais com uma criança ao colo.

- Pronto. – Ranya sorriu quando por fim, saía do mercado local. – Podemos voltar para a feluca.

- Ainda bem. – Mary falou.

- Algum problema, darling? – Jack estranhou a filha.

- Não. É que... eu senti dor... no peito. – Mary queixou-se e Jack arregalou os olhos.

- Por Zeus, um médico! – Jack olhou para os cantos. – Comeste alguma coisa que não devias? Um bicho mordeu-te? Foi aquele gato preto? Eu bem disse que não gostava de gatos!

- Sparrow... – Barbossa chamou. – Acalma-te. Provavelmente ela não se sente bem com o calor...

Hector não mais acabou a frase. Sentiu algo atingir a sua nuca quando atravessavam uma das muitas vielas da cidade. Tudo ficou preto e a última coisa que fixou foi o grito de Ranya.

* * *

_Horas depois..._

- O que é... – o velho capitão do Black Pearl balbuciou algo, enquanto abria os olhos.

- Não se levante. – Ranya falou. – Ficou ferido na cabeça. Descanse.

- Como assim, ferido? – Barbossa arregalou os olhos e depressa percebeu que se encontravam novamente a bordo da feluca.

- Montaram-nos uma armadilha. – Ranya confessou, baixando os olhos. – Barbossa e Jack ficaram inconscientes. Depois lançaram uma rede para mim e para a pequena. Eu tentei lutar mas uns homens agarraram-me.

- Como viemos parar aqui? – Barbossa ignorou os conselhos da egípcia e colocou-se em pé, sentindo uma valente dor de cabeça.

- Já se passaram horas. Quando me libertei, chamei por socorro. Aí alguns habitantes nos ajudaram a voltar para aqui depois de percebermos que a busca não iria dar em nada.

- Busca? Que busca?

Ranya suspirou e os seus olhos escuros encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eles levaram a…

A egípcia não precisou de falar para Barbossa perceber. Jack encontrava-se apoiado na amurada do pequeno barco. A cabeça baixa, as mãos sobre esta. Jack Sparrow não precisava de se virar para Barbossa perceber o quanto este estava destruído.

- Durante horas percorremos as ruas. Os homens levaram-na sem deixar rasto. – Ranya lamentou-se.

Barbossa olhou novamente para Jack. E pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu pena do eterno rival. Hector Barbossa não gostava de Jack Sparrow. Desde a primeira vez que o vira. Jack era irritante, demasiado vaidoso, demasiado misericordioso e para piorar, era um líder fraco na sua opinião.

E por tudo isso, Barbossa odiava-o. E como o odiou quando este o matou. Quando o mandou para o deserto gelado da morte. Mas com o tempo, Barbossa habituou-se a ter Jack do lado. E quer quisesse ou não, a presença de Grace atenuara ainda mais o seu feitio rezingão. Porque afinal, ele tinha de cumprir a dívida que tinha.

- Jack… - Barbossa principiou a falar.

- Eu perdi-a. Tanto cuidado, tanta aflição e eu perdi a minha filha. – Jack bateu com os punhos na testa. – Lara vai-me matar.

- Não duvides. É capaz de ela te estripar. – Barbossa falou, levando com o olhar horrorizado de Jack. – Por isso, o melhor é ires atrás dessa miúda antes que te metas em sarilhos sérios.

- E COMO QUERES QUE FAÇA ISSO? – Jack berrou, gesticulando furiosamente. – ELES LEVARAM-NA! ELA EVAPOROU-SE NO AR.

- Podem ter sido saqueadores. – Ranya acrescentou, vendo o desespero de Jack ficar maior.

- Oh bugger, a minha pequena está perdida por esse deserto sombrio. – Jack lamentou-se.

- Ou, pode ter sido outra coisa. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – Eu lembro-me de ter visto um gato laranja algures numa das ruas. Antes de nos atacarem. Um gato… que nos mirava atentamente.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSA DEUSA ESQUIZOFRÉNICA. – Jack pegou na arma disparando um tiro para o ar.

- Ok, vamos lá acabar com essa tragédia grega de uma vez por todas! – Barbossa falou alto. – Para onde aponta essa maldita bússola?

- Noroeste. – Jack coçou a cabeça.

- Então….pode ser que a pequena Sparrow tenha ido pró mesmo sítio que nós. – Barbossa rui alto. – Nunca vi família mais complicada que a tua.

- Que eu saibas... tu vives connosco. - Jack botou a língua de fora com ar desconsolado.

- Não tenho outro remédio. - Barbossa queixou-se. - Por mim, eu nunca teria partilhado o meu navio contigo!

- Oh, que novidade! Podia ter-te colocado numa ilha deserta como fizeste comigo!

- Querem parar? - Ranya levantou os braços. - Sua filha foi raptada. Devemos ir atrás dela. E se confia tanto nesse objecto... - Ranya apontou para a bússola. - ... será melhor seguirmos para onde ele aponta.

- Onde está o seu monte de pelo? - Jack ergueu o sobrolho quando reparou que Ba não se encontrava a bordo.

- Ela... partiu. - Ranya engoliu em seco. - Os gatos são independentes, senhor Sparrow. E Ba apenas cumpriu o seu destino.

Jack levou as mãos à cara. Quando aquela aventura que já se tornara um pesadelo iria ter fim? Porquê Mary fora raptada?

- Porque a Circe levaria a Mary? - Jack perguntou. - Se ela quisesse já nos teria matado a todos.

- Talvez a tua filha... valha mais do que pensamos. - Barbossa respondeu, deixando Jack pensativo, enquanto a pequena barca subia rio acima.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Feluca - **barco típico do Rio Nilo

**Tcharráfna ktir - **Muito prazer em árabe

**Shuff - **Veja em árabe

**Templo de Hórus - **Situado em Edfu

**Habib - **Querido/a

**Oi meus leitores queridos! Aqui vai novo capítulo. Parece que a Mary se foi de vez. =/ Bem... quero avisar que no próximo, irá entrar uma nova personagem. Uma OC. AHHHH e quero pedir desculpas porque no capítulo 37 eu coloquei que os piratas estavam no Baixo Egipto, quando queria dizer Alto Egipto. Perdão pelo erro. Espero que gostem deste capítulo! =)**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi amiga! :hug: Então... pára de dizer que esta fic tem de ir para um altar. Está dizendo blasfémia. :hades: Esta aventura está tão grande que se desse filme levaria... 10 horas de exibição. g.g Agora quotando você: sabe como é a Alicia. Ela nunca está satisfeita. Ela adorava o Thomas, mas ele se foi né? E a coitada não gosta de ver a Liz sofrer. E mesmo não aturando o James... ela é foda. :paola: Mas compreende... Liz ama o Thomas. Ela só olha pro James como amigo. Um irmão. :va: (Will também é uma espécie de irmão dela :think:) Você tem de parar de chamar o Darius de gordo. :nail: Ele não é gordo,é forte... e mais forte ainda no navio. Omg a lady vai morrer quando o vir. :va: E pronto. Eu espero sinceramente que você goste deste cap que tá meio lerdo. :va: E já agora: TOU COM SAUDADE DA LADY LANE E SEU FILHO... :paris: Ok, parei. :va: Bjs mil!:D

**Dupla Marota:** Oi Dêh! Sua review linda e magnífica. Omg tou muito emo hoje. Você tá pensando num certo deus? Bem eu não vou dizer nada... e você também não! É surpresa. kkkkk Sim, Dêh. O Darius tá escondendo uma coisa e envolve uma ruiva (atenção que a circe fdp é ruiva). Mas eu posso garantir. Quando você souber... vai cair sua cara no chão! A Calypso é boazinha. Ela livrou o Will do fardo por enquanto. Não tem jeito o Holandês estar sempre seguindo e tal. Assim até ao final da aventura o Bill toma conta dele e a Alicia tem o Will todinho pra ela. *-* Ok, coitado do Will. kkkk Espero que você goste do capítulo e espero actualização na sua! *-* Ando com saudades de fics de potc. Bjs mil!:D

**E a quem ler... please comente! Faz o escritor feliz! Até porque eu sei que às vezes os leitores ficam com dúvidas ou não compreendem algo e tal. Tou aqui pra isso, gente!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	42. Chapter 41 Confusões em Sevilha

**Capítulo 41: Confusões em Sevilha**

- O que será de nós daqui para a frente? – James Norrington mirou ao longe a silhueta que denunciava o começo do estreito de Gibraltar.

- Sinceramente? Acho que isto só vai complicar a partir de Alexandria. – Will aproximou-se, colocando as mãos na amurada do navio.

- Porquê?

- Quem nos garante que o Jack está no Egipto? Nós viajamos atrás de um palpite, não de um objectivo.

- Nunca o vi tão pessimista, Mr. Turner. – James mirou o outrora seu adversário.

- Não é uma questão de ser pessimista. – Will respirou fundo. – Sei que o Jack é o mestre da sobrevivência. E o próprio Barbossa sabe cair fora dos problemas. Mas eles não estão sozinhos.

- Quer saber a minha opinião sobre dois piratas com uma criança no meio? – James fez uma pausa. – Um desastre completo.

- Então concorda comigo?

- Sim. Mas também sei que Mr. Sparrow mudou muito. – James sorriu. – Sempre é verdade o que os ditados dizem. Um filho muda o Homem.

- Então pode compreender a minha preocupação. – Will baixou os olhos para as ondas que lambiam o casco do Pearl.

- A preocupação com a sua mulher? Sinceramente deveria se preocupar mais com mantê-la longe do perigo. Ela não mede bem as distâncias. – James fez uma pausa. – Mas não é preciso a vinda de um filho para nos preocuparmos com quem amamos.

James afastou-se, descendo as escadas até ao tombadilho. Will seguiu-lhe os passos.

- Depois de tudo, ainda a ama. – A voz de Will soou atrás de si e James parou.

- Sempre, Mr. Turner. E sabe bem disso.

- Então porque não vai atrás dela? – Will colocou-se na frente do ex-comodoro.

- Porque o que está perdido, perdido ficará. – James principiou um passo, mas Will travou-o.

- Confesso que amei bastante a Elizabeth. Sei que isso lhe causou uma ferida que não sarará. Mas o destino provou que não estávamos fadados a ficar juntos. – Will falou calmamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – James ergueu o sobrolho.

- Que aconteça o que acontecer, eu ficarei contente. Elizabeth não poderia estar em melhores mãos.

- Reconheço a sua humildade, William Turner. Mas o que conta aqui é o coração da Elizabeth. E esse parece que se fechou para sempre. – James, afastou-se, deixando Will no meio do convés.

- Essa… foi… a… coisa… mais… bonita… a que já assisti! – Alicia aproximou-se de si, falando pausadamente e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alicia, estavas aí. Eu nem vi… porque choras? – uma ruga de preocupação fez-se no rosto do capitão do Holandês.

- Ah, eu ando emotiva por tudo e por nada. – Alicia limpou as lágrimas com a mão. – Coisas de mulher grávida. Mas… aquilo que eu ouvi agora, sobre a Elizabeth.

- Alicia eu não sei se percebeste bem…

- Percebi muito bem. – Alicia sorriu e abraçou Will. – E concordo plenamente contigo. O James é ideal para ela.

- Mas ninguém manda no seu coração.

- Mas ele não segue aquilo que queremos. – Alicia, distanciou-se e olhou Will. – Afinal, se ele sobreviveu, por algum motivo foi!

* * *

- Iremos parar antes de atravessar o estreito. – Teague aproximou-se Lara. Esta mantinha-se imóvel, olhando todo o ambiente no tombadilho. – Não adianta ficar com essa cara emburrada. O que foi feito, feito está.

- Não estava aqui quando eles desapareceram. – Lara respondeu secamente. – Não é você que ficou sem uma filha.

- Eu confesso que não fui o melhor pai do mundo. É lógico que nenhum pirata é o melhor pai ou mãe do mundo. – Teague começou, atraindo a atenção da nora. – A eles falta tudo. Um lar equilibrado, brincadeiras inofensivas, sonhos tranquilos.

- Eu e o Jack sempre tentamos dar o melhor para a Mary. – Lara ripostou. – É claro que ela não é como as outras crianças. Ela… nunca terá aquilo que eu tive. – subitamente sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Ela é uma criança diferente das outras. Mesmo não a conhecendo, sei disso. – Teague sorriu. – Afinal, ela é uma Sparrow!

Lara viu Teague se afastar. Notava que algo naquele homem transmitia tristeza, sempre que falava de Jack. E sabia perfeitamente que Jack evitava ao máximo falar naquele homem. Nunca o questionara a sério. Sabia que Jack sofria. Mas cada vez mais, a sua curiosidade se aguçava.

* * *

_Horas depois…_

- O Will vai experimentar ir a terra hoje! – Alicia exclamou quando entrou dentro do quarto de Lara.

- Tenham cuidado. Apenas vamos reabastecer e principalmente comprar armas novas. – Lara colocou uma pistola mais pequena, presa no cós das calças castanhas. – Sevilha é uma cidade complicada.

- Sevilha é linda. – Alicia fez um ar sonhador.

- Alicia Grant Turner… - Lara caminhou até esta. – Esquece os pavilhões da exposição universal de 1992 que tanto querias ver. Estamos no século XVIII e em terras de sua majestade Filipe V. E a nossa cabeça está a prémio.

- Nossa não. Sei que o Teague não vai sair do navio. E que o Barbossa e o Jack são personas non gratas aqui. Mas nós ainda estamos a salvo.

- Vocês. Eles sabem que eu sou mulher de Jack Sparrow. – Lara disse. – O Pearl vai aportar como navio mercante neutro. E reza para que ninguém repare em nós.

- Será que dá para comprar roupas novas? – Alicia sorriu. – Estou gorda.

- Estás grávida, por Calypso! – Lara exclamou.

- Mas estou gorda. – Alicia respondeu secamente. – Eu não quero que o Will deixe de gostar de mim!

- Tens quantos anos? Quinze? – Lara rolou os olhos, para ficar pensativa depois.

- Porquê esse ar tão distante? – Alicia deixou-se cair na cama.

- É o meu ar, não tenho outro. – Lara respondeu, examinando o gume da sua espada. Depois, como tomada por uma dúvida gigantesca, olhou Alicia. – Achas que ele teve outra?

- Ele? O Jack? – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Acho que teve várias. Antes de ti, claro!

- Não. O Darius.

- O quê… SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE, MAYARA! – Alicia exclamou.

- Não é nada disso. Eu apenas perguntei a tua opinião.

- Sobre a tal ruiva misteriosa? Definitivamente a Mayara vive dentro de ti. Quem me dera que fosse o mesmo com a Serena. Ter aqueles poderes todos. – Alicia olhou o tecto. – Mas eles só aparecem quando lhe dá na telha.

- Eu acho que ele esconde algo. – Lara disse, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ele esconde mil e uma coisas. Mas eu sei quem é a ruiva. – Alicia disse, fazendo Lara estancar. – A Circe, claro!

- O quê? Que disparate, Alicia.

- Porque não? Ele amava a Mayara. Ele ainda a ama. Sei que custa acreditar que ele a traísse, mas…

- Não digo o contrário. Mas o amor é diferente de atracção. Eu nunca o recriminaria por isso, mas… a Circe?

- É…. Não lhe gabo o gosto. – Alicia fez um ar enojado.

- Ele resistiu àquela cabra. Tenho a certeza. – Lara perguntava a si própria se Jack conseguiria também. – O que quer que o Darius esconda, teve lugar nos dez anos que ele passou longe de Circe.

- Desculpem interromper… - Elizabeth bateu na porta, mas entrou antes que as duas mulheres falassem. – Estamos a entrar no porto.

- Também vens connosco? – Alicia perguntou.

- Não. Sou perseguida pelas autoridades. Ficarei ao largo no navio. – Elizabeth explicou.

- Então não te importas que levemos o James. – Alicia sorriu.

- Porque me importaria? – a loira franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Não lhe ligues. – Lara censurou a amiga e saiu para o exterior. Subiu as escadas até ao timão e convocou toda a tripulação. Ao longe, podia-se ver a cidade que se erguia, com a sua catedral imponente, sobre as margens do rio Guadalquivir.

- Vamos seus cães sarnentos, a capitã tem algo a dizer! – Gibbs gritou, fazendo a tripulação encolher-se no tombadilho.

- Como sabem, eu e o Capitão Teague, juntamente com o mestre Gibbs e o imediato Norrington, decidimos fazer uma curta escala em Sevilha. – Lara começou. – A razão? Além de mantimentos que precisaremos para atravessar o Mar Mediterrâneo, na fase final da nossa viagem, serão sempre bem-vindas novas armas. - Um urro de satisfação percorreu a tripulação.

- E rum? Não aguentaremos uma viagem inteira com as reservas mínimas! – Marti exclamou, empoleirado na amurada.

- Rum irão ter, Marti. – Lara sorriu com os sorrisos gigantescos que se formaram. – Este é tão importante como a água. Mesmo que vos suguem toda a energia.

- Seja mais branda. – Teague aconselhou.

- Só falei a verdade. – Lara ripostou. – Como sabem, quase todos nós temos a cabeça a prémio. E mesmo os que não são procurados por pirataria, serão enforcados juntamente se apanhados forem.

- Por isso mesmo, metade da tripulação ficará no navio. – Gibbs falou. – Manteremos a distância de Sevilha, até que estejam prontos a embarcar.

- Quem ficar, obedecerá ao Capitão Teague. Gibbs e Norrington virão comigo. – Lara explicou. – E por Calypso, vejam se não me arranjam mais confusões!

- AYE CAPITÃ! – a tripulação berrou em uníssono. Lara estava a gostar de ser capitã. Dava um gozo tremendo comandar os destinos daquele navio. Nunca tivera tempo para pensar nisso, já que Jack e Barbossa sempre controlaram essas tarefas. Mas sabia que nunca teria conseguido sem a ajuda do fiel escudeiro Gibbs e do ex-oficial Norrington.

* * *

- Muito bem. – James tomou a palavra quando desembarcaram. O ambiente confuso de uma cidade tão movimentada, não lhes permitia serem reconhecidos. Gibbs entretinha-se a corromper um dos funcionários da alfândega, enquanto os restantes miravam a cidade. – Melhor nos separar-mos em grupos.

- Exacto. – Lara respirou fundo. – Pintel, Raguetti, vocês irão com o Gibbs buscar reservas de água e rum.

- Aye capitã. – Pintel levou a mão à testa em sinal de contingência.

- James, tu irás com a Alicia e o Will buscar novas espadas. Não há melhor pessoa para esse serviço do que tu. – Lara sorriu para Will.

- Não duvides. – Alicia riu enfiando o braço no marido.

- Grace, tu irás com o Cotton, o John e o Black Eye, buscar mantimentos. – Lara referiu-se a dois piratas que os acompanhavam.

- Mexam essas pernas. – Grace ordenou. – Não tenho o dia todo para vos aturar.

- Aye Mrs. Barbossa. – o papagaio fiel de Cotton respondeu, embaraçando o dono.

- Um dia eu como essa ave. – Grace semicerrou os olhos.

- Darius tu vens comigo. Precisamos de novas pistolas também. – Lara disse.

- Como queira, capitã. – Darius sorriu.

- Baba-te. – Alicia sussurrou mal-humorada quando viu o grego seguir com Lara.

- Alicia… - Will avisou.

- Mas é verdade, Will. Só lhe falta saltarem os olhos quando vê a Lara. – Alicia cruzou os braços. – Só estou zelando pelo que pertence ao Jack. Ela faria o mesmo se a princesa Serena tivesse um pretendente.

- Oh sério? – Will fez-se de desentendido. – Como se isso me afectasse.

- Pois eu aposto que seria um príncipe todo lindo. Sabes… tipo Caspian! – Alicia provocou.

- Quem é esse? – Will franziu o sobrolho.

- Oh tu não conheces. Sabes no meu tempo, havia umas histórias, chamadas Crónicas de Nárnia. Eram lindíssimas. Meu pai lia quando eu era mais pequena. Nunca as esqueci. – Alicia sentiu-se subitamente triste. – Enfim, quando o nosso filho for mais crescido eu vou contá-las!

- Porque não as contas para mim?

- Curioso para saber quem é o Caspian, não é? – Alicia riu. – Pois bem… era uma vez um rapaz chamado Digory Kirke…

* * *

- Hoje sonhei que algo de ruim acontecera com a Mary Rose. – Lara falou, enquanto analisava um mosquete.

- Foi só um sonho. – Darius falou distraidamente, perguntando em espanhol o preço de uma das armas.

- Vai ter de me ensinar a falar tão bem assim. – Lara arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu já não me supreendo com você.

- Lara… eu tenho 3259 anos. Falava atlante, grego e latim quando fui capturado pela Circe. Mas depois de sair deste mundo, tive de aprender as línguas modernas. – Darius sorriu.

- Pois, mas você já tem queda para isso. – Lara rolou os olhos. – Eu limito-me à minha língua materna, um pouco de francês e um arranhar de espanhol.

- Mas estava a falar do seu sonho…

- Não foi nada. Quer dizer. Eu quero acreditar que não foi nada. – Lara engoliu em seco. – Se alguma coisa acontece com a minha filha, eu…

- Será pior se pensar assim. Ele está bem, eu tenho a certeza. – Darius sorriu e Lara acalmou-se ao vislumbrar o olhar risonho deste.

* * *

Raguetti olhava interessado os vários olhos de madeira que um vendedor de rua apresentava. A sua atenção prendeu-se num exemplar, branco com a íris vermelha.

- Fica bem? – este colocou-o na órbita vazia, apresentando-se a Pintel.

- Olho vermelho? Sério? – Pintel arrepiou-se.

- Eu gosto. – o mais alto murchou, antes do vendedor começar a reclamar num espanhol arrastado. – Não devíamos ter ido com o Gibbs à taberna?

- Ele que negoceie o contrabando. – Pintel reclamou. – Eu cá quero ir atrás de algo que ando atrás há muito tempo.

- Um leque? – Raguetti pegou num e fez "olhinhos" , levando um safanão do careca.

- Palerma. – Pintel chegou-se a este e sussurrou. – O mapa para o El Dorado!

- Sério? – Raguetti perguntou.

- Tenho um conhecido meu, que por algumas moedas de ouro prometeu dar-me o mapa. – Pintel sorriu, mostrando os dentes deveras mal tratados. – Imagina. Uma cidade feita de ouro. Tudo brilhando como mil sóis. Tanto que podemos tomar banho nele!

- Banho de ouro. – o alto sorriu. – Mas a Bíblia diz que não devemos nos vislumbrar com…

- Tu e a Bíblia! – Pintel acertou outra chapada na nuca do outro. – Ali, o tal "conhecido"!

Raguetti ficou vendo Pintel negociar com o homem. Pelo aspecto sujo e maltrapilha, só podia tratar-se de outro pirata.

- Isto, meu amigo… é a entrada para o paraíso! – Pintel chegou-se à beira de Raguetti, mostrando o pergaminho enrolado.

- Trocaste todo o ouro que tinhas por isso?

- E depois? Somos piratas… sempre ganhamos mais com outros saques. – Pintel abriu o papel lentamente, para perceber que este continha apenas um X escrito a tinta negra.

- Isso é o mapa para o El Dorado? – Raguetti virou o papel ao contrário. – Deve ficar numa ilha em forma de X.

- Charlatão! – Pintel exclamou, sentindo-se tremendamente estúpido. – Atrás dele!

O homem que caminhava lentamente contando as moedas, percebeu que os dois piratas o perseguiam. Rapidamente começou a correr, indo de encontro às outras pessoas. Nas ruas estreitas de Sevilha, os três tropeçavam nos transeuntes e derrubavam as tendas de alguns comerciantes.

Virando à sua direita, o charlatão depressa percebeu que tinha dado um passo em falso. Num beco sem saída, viu os dois piratas sacarem das espadas, ameaçando-o.

- Com quem então o mapa do El Dorado? – Pintel perguntou com raiva.

- Eu… eu tenho outro se quiseres! É claro que vai custar mais caro, mas eu trago-o e…

- Não vais a lado nenhum. Primeiro o nosso dinheiro, seu banana! – Raguetti passou a espada rente à orelha deste, fazendo o homem se encolher.

- Raguetti, não eras tu que querias um olho? – Pintel riu. – Se quiseres até te dou dois… fresquinhos!

Os piratas riram, equacionando continuar com aquele jogo, mas uma voz mais esganiçada fez com que largassem o homem.

- Usted! Alto! – dois soldados espanhóis interromperam a cena, sacando das espadas.

Pintel e Raguetti ripostaram imediatamente, derrubando os dois soldados com golpes certeiros. Para trás ficava o charlatão que respirava de alívio. No entanto, a cena atraíra a atenção de mais pessoas e logo mais soldados vieram. Pintel e Raguetti desciam as ruas em direcção à taberna que Gibbs estaria, mas quando entraram não o viram.

- Ele já foi. – o taberneiro disse, limpando o balcão em madeira. – Teve de chamar outros dois homens porque segundo ele, o seu navio tinha "os dois contra-mestres mais imprestáveis de sempre."

- Filho da mãe do Gibbs! – Raguetti exclamou.

- Temos de sair daqui. – Pintel percebeu a gritaria do lado de fora.

Saindo pelas traseiras, correram em direcção ao porto, mas quando estavam quase lá, quatro soldados rodearam-nos. Ambos apontaram armas, procurando uma saída, até que Raguetti teve a ideia mais absurda que podia. Ao lado, encontrava-se um comerciante de fruta. Uma lady qualquer comprava algo e uma criança estava ao lado, sentada alegremente no balcão.

Num movimento rápido, Raguetti pegou na criança e ameaçou-a, para surpresa dos guardas que recuaram.

- MEU FILHO! – A mulher gritou, num inglês cerrado.

Com a distracção, os dois conseguiram fugir por entre a multidão. Pintel acertou num barril, libertando o seu conteúdo. Logo, um dos soldados escorregou, fazendo outro tropeçar ir contra a banca da fruta. Na confusão da autêntica salada de frutas que se fizera, os piratas ganharam vantagem, sempre com a mulher aflita correndo atrás.

- Mas tu és doido? – Pintel berrou a meio do caminho. – Trouxeste uma miniatura contigo!

- Era a nossa única hipótese! – Raguetti ripostou. – Além do mais eu não vou fazer mal ao miúdo.

- Então devolve-o!

- Mas se parar eles apanham-nos!

- Vocês os dois, por onde andavam que… - Gibbs apanhou-os no meio, mas estes não pararam.

- FOGE!

- O que… JESUS, MARIA E JOSÉ! – Gibbs arregalou os olhos quando viu os soldados correndo na sua direcção. – PARA O PEARL!

* * *

- Estava a ver que não vinham! – Lara exclamou, vendo Alicia, Will e James subirem a bordo. – Grace e os restantes já cá estão.

- Só falta o Gibbs e os contra-mestres. – Darius passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Ele não é de demorar.

- Ele foi atrás deles. Perdeu-os pelo caminho. – Lara bufou. Finalmente a sua impaciência com a demora acabou, ao ver Gibbs, Pintel e Raguetti correr em direcção ao navio. Mas havia algo errado. – O que se passa? – perguntou quando estes se aproximaram.

- A guarda vem aí! – Pintel gritou e Lara desviou os olhos para a criança nos braços de Raguetti.

- Mas o que é que… - a sua fala morreu quando uma mulher se atirou ao pirata.

- DEVOLVE O MEU FILHO, SEU PILANTRA! – a mulher histérica gritou. – SOCORRO!

Lara distinguiu a silhueta dos soldados ao longe. – RECOLHER ÂNCORA! SOLTAI AS VELAS. TEMOS DE SAIR DAQUI!

No meio da confusão que se instalou, a mulher subiu a bordo, tentando alcançar o filho. Quando finalmente o conseguiu, já a distância entre o cais e o navio era muita.

- LARGUE-ME! EU QUERO SAIR DESTE NAVIO! – a mulher berrou quando James a agarrou, impedindo que esta cometesse uma loucura.

- E vai saltar para a água com uma criança? – o ex-comodoro repreendeu-a.

Sob uma chuva de balas de mosquete, o Black Pearl afastou-se, não sem antes ripostar com um disparo de canhão. Quando estavam suficientemente longe da costa, Lara pode fazer a avaliação.

- Alguém ficou para trás? – um burburinho negativo foi a resposta. Depois dirigiu-se aos dois contramestres, dando um safanão em cada um. – Eu devia atirar-vos da prancha, seu bando de idiotas!

- Nós… - Pintel tentou responder, mas encolheu-se com o olhar mortífero de Lara.

- Por vossa causa temos as autoridades espanholas no nosso encalço!

- O vento está a nosso favor, e entre aparelhar navios e partir, já estaremos bem longe deles ao anoitecer. – Teague respondeu.

- Eu exijo que me levem a terra! – a voz feminina fez as cabeças se voltarem. No centro do tombadilho, Lara percebeu a figura feminina a mais no meio deles. Uma mulher que deveria ter a sua idade, de estatura média e cabelos ruivos encarnados num descalabro completo, olhava para si. Ao seu colo, um menino com pouco mais de ano e meio, mirava a tripulação assustado.

- Como entrou aqui? – foi a pergunta de Lara.

- Um destes bandalhos roubou o meu filho! – a ruiva acertou um safanão em Raguetti.

- Nós não fizemos nada! A criança foi só um meio de nos vermos livres dos guardas. Nunca lhe faríamos mal.

- Bando de doidos! – a mulher exclamou, quando o pequeno começou a chorar. – Exijo que me deixem desembarcar.

- Nós não podemos voltar para trás, senhora. – Teague falou.

- E porque não? – a mulher apercebeu-se lentamente do que a rodeava. – Sois piratas!

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Logo que seja seguro, deixámo-la em terra, senhora… – Teague falou.

- McLean. Lady McLean da Escócia. – a sua voz decaiu uma oitava.

- Ui! – Alicia, que assistira à cena completamente atónita, exclamou e virou costas. – Escocesa!

- Tem alguma coisa contra escoceses, senhorita? – Lady McLean perguntou.

- Primeiro… - Alicia voltou-se e caminhou até à desconhecida. – É senhora! Sou casada com o melhor capitão dos setes mares. – apontou para Will que levou a mão à cara. – Em segundo, eu não tenho nada contra escoceses, embora os ache convencidos e arrogantes!

- Eu sou escocês. – Will falou sarcasticamente, fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos.

- Sério? – Alicia abriu a boca.

- Como ousa falar assim da minha terra? Do meu povo? – a dama engoliu em seco, como se tivesse defendendo uma mentira.

- Lamento. – Alicia virou costas, mas deteve-se na criança. – Ninguém lhe fará mal. Mas terá de ficar connosco até voltarmos a fundear.

- Sou vossa refém, então? – Lady McLean vacilou.

- Hóspede. – James Norrington disse. – Nós não fazemos mães de família reféns.

- Piratas bem intencionados? Não acredito.

- Acredite no que quiser. Eu é que tenho mais que fazer do que me preocupar consigo. – Lara disse. – Alicia, leva-a para um dos quartos do porão.

- Fique com o meu, Lady McLean. – Norrington disse, provocando certo desconforto em Elizabeth.

- Não há nada que não nos aconteça. – Lara puxou os cabelos. – E por anda o Darius?

* * *

- Estou vendo que simpatizou bastante com aquela escocesa! – Elizabeth exclamou, chegando-se a James.

- Eu posso ter ingressado num navio pirata, mas continuo a pensar como um cavalheiro. – James respondeu. – E confesso que fiquei com pena da jovem. Sozinha, com um filho nos braços…

- E quem garante que ela não terá o marido em Sevilha? – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos. – Se não fosse pela criança, eu tinha-a mandado borda fora. A escolta espanhola que a recolhesse.

- Por acaso denoto algum incómodo, Elizabeth? – James encostou-se ao parapeito, cruzando os braços e olhando divertido para a loira.

- Incómodo? – Elizabeth fez-se de desentendida. – Apenas acho que há mulher a mais neste navio!

* * *

- Tem aqui cobertores e uma jarra com água. Quer algo para comer? – Grace sorriu para Lady McLean. – Talvez alguma coisa para o menino. E por falar nisso eu nunca vi criança mais linda! Lembra-me tanto a minha Mary quando tinha a mesma idade.

- Mary? – Lady McLean questionou. – Você… é a mãe daquela que chamam capitã? – para a lady escocesa, fazia-lhe espécie tanta mulher num navio pirata. Sempre lhe contaram histórias daqueles assassinos de alto mar. E no entanto, algo naquele navio era diferente.

- Ah não. Eu não sou mãe da Lara. Criei ela sim, mas ela tem mãe. – Grace suspirou lembrando-se de Mrs. Stevens. – A Mary é filha da Lara. É como uma neta para mim. Ela ia gostar de ter a companhia de outra criança.

- E… onde está essa criança?

- Desapareceu. É atrás dela que vamos. – Grace susteve uma lágrima. – Mas é uma longa história e a senhora quer sair daqui o mais depressa possível.

- É. Eu… tenho uma viagem muito importante a fazer. – Lady McLean pousou o filho na cama, quando Grace saiu.

- Como ele se chama? – a mulher assustou-se com a presença de Alicia na porta.

- I… Ian.

- Muito bonito o seu filho. – Alicia sorriu. – Olhe, eu sei que não fomos com a cara uma da outra, mas não quero que pense que somos um bando de bandidos sanguinários e a vamos deixar numa ilha deserta. Logo que pudermos a deixaremos em terra.

- Poderia agradecer, mas vocês não fazem mais do que a vossa obrigação. Eu fui obrigada a embarcar neste pardieiro! – a lady exclamou.

- Bem… quanto ao comodismo… eu não posso fazer nada. Aguente. – Alicia respondeu sarcasticamente. – Já agora… o meu nome é Alicia. Alicia Turner.

A escocesa ficou olhando a outra mulher como se não soubesse o que haveria de responder. – Olga… McLean.

* * *

Alicia fechou a porta atrás de si e mordeu a mão. – Irra, mas que mulher mais insolente!

- Algum problema? – Lara desceu as escadas até ao corredor onde Alicia se encontrava.

- Nada. Apenas não fui com a cara daquela mulher. Nariz empinado demais.

- Olha quem fala. – Lara riu, antes de descer até ao último patamar do navio. – Darius? – chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Andou mais uns passos até encontrar o atlante, sentado num caixote, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e ambas as mãos na testa, fixava o chão embalado pelas ondas. – Darius, eu procurei-te por todo o lado. O que aconteceu?

Este não respondeu, continuando na mesma posição. Lara agachou-se até ficar frente a frente e arriscou colocar uma mão no seu ombro. E Darius levantou o rosto. E mesmo na pouca luz do aposento abafado, Lara percebeu que este tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Você… - Lara abriu a boca. – Darius, você está chorando?

Ele lhe parecia tão forte. Mesmo depois de tudo o que passara, Darius nunca quebrara. Nem quando contou sobre a sua vida passada. Nem quando percebeu que Mayara poderia ter sido morta por Circe…

- É… impressão sua, capitã. – Darius esfregou a cara.

- Pare de me chamar de capitã. – Lara resmungou. – E não é impressão minha. Você sumiu quando embarcamos. E depois, este lugar… isolado.

- Foi só uma bobagem. – Darius levantou-se e apoiou as mãos na parede.

- Não faz mal desabafar, Darius. – Lara aproximou-se, mas guardou a tentação momentânea de tocar neste para si. – Você passou por algo que poucos ou nenhum ser humano conseguiria. E você foi digno e forte em todos os momentos. Não há porque se envergonhar se…

- Você tem de tirá-la deste navio, Lara! – Darius se virou de repente, encarando a morena. – Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, tire aquela mulher deste navio.

- Qual… porquê? – Lara piscou os olhos sem perceber o ar desesperado de Darius. – Ora, aquela tal de Lady McLean foi um acidente de percurso. Já falei com o Teague. Mal se chegue à Sicília, ela desembarcará…

- É muito tempo. – Darius riu desesperado. – Ela não pode ficar aqui! – Deus, como aquele sobrenome doía em Darius. – Ela nunca deveria sequer entrar aqui, ou estar em Sevilha…

- Darius… - Lara caminhou lentamente até este. – Conheces aquela mulher? – não houve resposta. – Darius? Eu fiz uma pergunta.

Darius virou-se para Lara, os olhos claros completamente encharcados a fixando dolorosamente.

- Espera aí? – Lara lembrou-se de um único pormenor e a ficha caiu. Lady McLean era ruiva. O mesmo ruivo que vira em Fernando de Noronha… - Ela… Darius? Aquela mulher? Teve algo com aquela mulher? – Lara sentiu um fogo subir na sua garganta. Involutariamente, uma dor inexplicável assolou o seu ser. Sabia que não era ela. Não era a sua alma que tinha sido ferida, mas outra. Outra que vivia em si. – Quem é ela, Darius?

- Ela é a razão porque eu ainda continuo vivo. – Darius disse quase num sussurro.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitores queridos! Aqui vai novo capítulo. Eu sei, desta vez eu escrevi mais rápido, mas foi porque as ideias me surgiram logo e eu não aguentava guardá-las mais tempo. =P Então como prometido, entrou uma nova OC. Como sempre, Pintel e Raguetti meteram-se em confusões e quem pagou foi esta jovem que não teve culpa nenhuma. Ok, não vale a pena esconder... ela poderá estar ligada ao passado de Darius. por isso mesmo, e como eu não sei quando sairá novo capítulo, a quem estiver cadastrado no Need For Fic, pode ler a fic que conta a história desta jovem escocesa aqui: s1.zetaboards.com/Need_for_Fic/topic/3963202/1/**

**Talvez eu venha a postá-la aqui no , mas primeiro eu tenho de falar com a escritora que deu inspiração para essa OC. Pois bem... pra quem queria o Darius só para si... tirem o cavalo da chuva, Olg'Austen chegou primeiro. Sim, ela é a inspiração fisica e psicológica para a Lady McLean. xD**

**Olg'Austen: **Oi amiga! :paris: Então eu sou uma pesquisadora "anta"! :hebe: Omg eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida. Eu sei e você não precisava de emendar. Você quis dizer "nata" e eu percebi na hora. Eu rio é do facto de que... você só troca as letras quando uma fic refere isto: DARIUS. :va: Eu criei alguém de quem eu já tenho medo. g.g Nem Jack Sparrow é capaz de tal facto. g.g Ok, ele é. :va: Ou era... :paris: Maldito Caspian :va: Voltando à fic... então... mulher... você tá a bordo do Pearl. :horror: Olha a sorte... :emux: Ok, eu imagino a cara de pânico da Lady, sozinha... no meio daqueles piratas todos com o filho nos braços. :horror: Ninguém merece. :va: Eu espero mesmo do fundo coração que você goste deste capítulo. É o reviver do meu ship! :falone: Bjs mil pra você! :D

**Girls n'Roses: **Oi Dêh! Eu sempre te chamo pelo teu nick antigo: Dupla Marota. Sorry, mas é que eu me habituei a esse. :va: Enfim... Dêh... bem vinda ao clube... também eu... há mais de 8 anos me apaixonei por aquele safado. :va: E o pior é que ele colou como chiclete. ¬¬ Então... a Circe é outra que não descola... tanto que arranjou um jeito de raptar a Mary. Mais para a frente vocês saberão que não foi só pra irritar o Jack. Jack coitado... deve tar sofrendo como um cão. Ai eu sou tão má. ;( E a Ranya coitadinha... também ficou de quatro com ele. :va: Quem não fica. :va: Ok conheço alguém que ficou de quatro pelo Beckett. ¬¬ Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs mil! :D

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	43. Chapter 42 Um bando de leoas

**Capítulo 42: Um bando de leoas**

- Tudo... bem. – Lara deixou-se cair no caixote em madeira. – O que mais você esconde? É um serial killer? Um deus disfarçado? Um elfo? – Lara só conseguia rir.

- Não era você que dizia que eu devia tentar ser feliz? – Darius perguntou sem olhar Lara.

- Sim e... acredite, você merece! Mas... – Lara levou uma mão ao peito. – Sua amada não ficou muito contente.

- Mayara? – Darius levantou uma sobrancelha e encostou-se à parede, levando a mão à cara.

- No que é que essa lady mal encarada lhe salvou a vida? – Lara olhou o atlante.

- Quando eu fugi da Circe eu vim ter à Europa. – Darius começou. – Deambulei durante mais de cinco anos por vários países. Voltei à minha amada Grécia. E nada era como dantes.

- Eu percebo. – Lara sorriu.

- Então eu voltei a Londres. Estabeleci-me lá e esperei.

- Esperou?

- Pelo momento certo de partir e acabar o que devia. Matar Circe. – Darius olhou para Lara. – Mas eu precisava de dinheiro. Dinheiro para pagar a viagem ao novo mundo.

- Porque não se alistou numa tripulação?

- Porque os ingleses são desconfiados. Eles não queriam um estrangeiro no meio. – Darius suspirou. – Então eu comecei a trabalhar no porto de Londres, como carregador. Ganhava pouco mas dava para sobreviver. Devo muito ao Jeremy. O único amigo que fiz durante esse tempo. Ele pertencera à tripulação do Roggeven.

- Mas você estava em Tortuga, Darius. Em algum momento conseguiu juntar o suficiente.

- Sim. Ao princípio era apenas uma ajuda. Um cocheiro queria auxílio para levar as malas de uma lady qualquer. – Darius sorriu ao lembrar do passado.

"_- Aqui estão. – Darius disse depois de colocá-las no chão enlameado. – Onde é o albergue?_

_- Aquele prédio em tijolo. – o cocheiro apontou. – Já pode sair Lady McLean._

_O cocheiro abriu a porta e Darius viu sair um sapato cor bege com um grande laço castanho claro. Depois uma mão alva e delicada apoiou-se na mão do cocheiro. O grande vestido verde-escuro saiu para tropeçar no degrau do coche. As ruas de Londres eram um viveiro de coisas desagradáveis e valeu à madame os bons reflexos de Darius." ***_

- Espere aí, essa tal lady era a... – Lara juntou os pontos.

- Sim. Lady Olga McLean. – Darius disse. – Ao princípio ela me pareceu extremamente mal educada para uma dama. Mas depois percebi que era apenas um mecanismo de defesa.

- E você... – Lara engoliu em seco. A pergunta queimava em si. – Apaixonou-se à primeira vista?

- Não. Isso só aconteceu com a Mayara. – Darius explicou. – Mas era apenas um episódio esporádico. No entanto o destino conspirava e juntou as nossas necessidades. Eu precisava de dinheiro, a lady de alguém para cuidar da mansão dos seus pais algures na Escócia.

"_- Darius, acho que a oportunidade que esperavas chegou. A Lady tem uma proposta para ti._

_- Ai é? – Darius ficou surpreso mas sorriu. – E que proposta seria essa, Lady McLean?" ***_

- E você foi trabalhar para o meio do nada? – Lara arregalou os olhos.

- Escócia é lindíssima, Lara.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, mas... em Londres você teria muito mais chances.

- Talvez. Na verdade, até hoje eu não sei porque aceitei aquela oferta. Olga pareceu ficar tão alegre quanto eu.

- Parece que aonde quer que chegue, essa lady faz sempre um espalhafato. – Lara revirou os olhos.

- Tente compreender uma coisa, Lara. Eu nunca quis trair a Mayara. Longe de mim. Eu a amava. Ainda hoje a amo. – Darius disse em tom de súplica.

- Darius... não é a mim que deve dizer isso. Além do mais, eu compreendo você. Mais de 3000 anos preso, imortal, jovem para sempre. Já foi um milagre ter resistido a Circe.

- Mas o que conta é que fui eu que causei um desgosto em Lady McLean. – Darius disse. – E se ela me vir...

- Ela gostava de si, tanto quanto você gostava?

Darius não respondeu. Antes, as suas lembranças do que acontecera há mais de três anos, vieram ao de cima.

"_- Sabe que nunca poderemos ficar juntos. – Darius disse com tristeza na voz._

_- Então me diga o que faço com o que eu sinto por você? – Olga perguntou ficando a centímetros de Darius. – A não ser que você não sinta o mesmo._

_- Sinto. My lady sabe muito bem disso. – Darius deslizou a mão pelo pescoço desta, mas controlou-se. – Se não o sentisse… eu nunca… tinha deixado chegar a este ponto._

_- Ao ponto de eu estar perdidamente apaixonada por ti,__Darius__? – Olga disse, fechando os olhos e esperando pelo inevitável. – Nunca mais me chame de my lady. Só de Olga, por favor." ***_

- Estava. E isso foi o pior. – Darius abanou a cabeça. – Ela era rica. De uma família conservadora. Com um noivado no horizonte. E eu quase arruinei tudo.

- Quase?

- Eu não sei o que se passou com ela depois de me ir embora. – Darius fechou os olhos. – A não ser que lhe provoquei uma dor enorme.

"_Olhou novamente para a Olga que dormitava serenamente. Como o amor podia ser traiçoeiro. Inevitavelmente lembrou-se de como se sentira quando deixara Mayara para trás. Tinha tido um pressentimento ruim, mas sabia que voltaria. Agora tudo era diferente. Darius não voltaria. E sabia que Olga sofreria o bastante para nunca o perdoar." ***_

- Ela não parece muito afectada. – Lara deu de ombros. – Pelo menos a mim, pareceu-me. Mas... você já experimentou um amor impossível. E este provou o contrário. Mayara era uma princesa e você um simples soldado.

- Só não havia um único pormenor. – Darius olhou Lara. – Eu não era imortal. Eu não seria jovem para sempre vendo os outros envelhecer e morrer. Eu não aguentaria que isso acontecesse com a Olga. Além disso a família dela não pensaria duas vezes em colocá-la na rua. Graças ao Peter Collins.

- Quem era esse?

- O quase noivo dela. Ela não quis casar com ele por minha causa. Mas depois de tudo...

- Eu acho que ela casou. Quer dizer... ela está com uma criança. Filho dela.

- Sério? – a voz de Darius decaiu uma oitava.

- Porque é que ela o salvou, Darius?

- Porque ela foi a única coisa que me fez sentir vivo e com esperança, depois de tudo. – Darius, cerrou os olhos, levando as mãos ao cabelo. – Por favor, Lara. Não lhe conte que eu aqui estou.

- Eu não vou contar se não quiser, mas... vai ser um pouco difícil esconder-se. –Lara colocou novamente a mão no ombro do atlante.

- Eu cá me desenrasco. – Darius sorriu. – Só não quero que ela sofra novamente.

* * *

Depois da conversa, Lara retornou ao tombadilho, deixando Darius sozinho no porão. Era bom mesmo que a tal lady não o visse. Evitaria que esta esperneasse e fizesse um escândalo. Mas não era só esse pormenor que preocupava Lara. Dentro de si, um turbilhão de emoções lhe fazia uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

"_Estaria com ciúmes de Darius?"_ Não, claro que não. É certo que a história por detrás da sua vida passada a fazia estar atraída por Darius, mas depois do desaparecimento de Jack e Mary, isso quase não existia. Agora, esse mal-estar voltava. A sua alma parecia ter-se partido em dois. Uma parte, ficava feliz por Darius ter encontrado alguém depois de tanto sofrimento. Outra, se revoltava contra tal facto. Onde estava o amor que este tanto dizia sentir por Mayara?

- Lara! – Alicia a interrompera dos seus pensamentos. – Eu preciso de falar contigo. Aliás, melhor fazer uma reunião extraordinária.

- Hã? Ah… amanhã vê-se isso. Por hoje já passamos mil e uma confusões. Preciso descansar e…

- É sério! – Alicia juntou as mãos desesperadas. – Eu ia dizer-te mal cheguei ao Pearl, mas depois de toda aquela confusão… é sobre o que esconde o Olho-de-tigre.

Lara ficou surpreendida. – Muito bem, se é assim tão urgente… - esta subiu ao timão. – Capitão Teague, vá ter comigo à cabine. Cotton, mantém a rota estável e sobretudo, estejam atentos a navios no horizonte.

- Vigilância, vigilância! – o grito estridente do papagaio de Cotton ecoou, fazendo o pobre marujo agarrar no bico da ave.

- Mas então o que foi que descobriste? – Lara perguntou, voltando ao interior do navio.

- Espera que os outros cheguem. – Alicia aconselhou.

* * *

_Algum tempo depois…_

- Quer dizer… - Will engoliu em seco. – Que tu descobriste quem era esse deus, que a Lara acha estar relacionado com o Olho-de-tigre?

- Sim. – Alicia sorriu. – Confesso que nunca fui muito ligada a mitologias e essas coisas. Mas quando se olha para o mapa… - esta apontou para a figura da leoa mesmo na localização de Mênfis. - … percebemos que o Olho-de-tigre esconde mais do que se pensa.

- Exacto… algum deus ou deusa egípcio pode estar relacionado com ele. – Lara acrescentou. – Os deuses egípcios assumem muitas vezes a forma de animais. E eu lembro de haver um relacionado com um felino.

- Exactamente! – Alicia sorriu tão abertamente que os presentes ficaram ainda mais confusos. – Quando eu ia a passar numa das ruas de Sevilha, uma cigana quis ler-me a mão. Ela adivinhou que eu estava grávida…

- Com o perdão da palavra, mas… já se nota que está de esperanças, senhora Alicia. – Norrington revirou os olhos.

- Está a chamar-me gorda? – Alicia bufou. – Muito bem, passando. A cigana falou-me do meu signo do zodíaco e foi aí que eu tive a luz que me iluminou. Eu adorava essas coisas da astrologia e segundo o horóscopo egípcio, a deusa que me influencia é a deusa leoa! Ela chamava-se Seca qualquer coisa…

- Sekhmet. – Lara balbuciou e ficou branca como a cal.

- Sente-se bem? – Teague perguntou.

- Não. – Lara levou as mãos à cara e desatou num choro.

- Oh céus é assim tão má? – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Bem, eu não percebo de deuses, mas essa palavra é bem conhecida. – Teague explicou. – Quando os mafiosos juram por alguém, vão sempre buscar as personagens mais malvadas da história. E na questão de deuses, temos uma panóplia deles. Uma vez conheci um homem, com origens no Norte de África. Um mercenário… ele sempre dizia… por Sekhmet… e nunca vinha boa coisa.

- Então temos uma deusa que pode ser Satanás encarnado? – Norrington revirou os olhos. – Tenho pena do senhor Sparrow e do senhor Barbossa, mas mais pena ainda porque com eles… Ai!

- Aprenda a ficar calado, ratazana de peruca! – Alicia mandou-lhe um safanão na cabeça.

- Não seria questão de perguntar ao Darius? – Will coçou a cabeça. – Afinal ele é mais bem entendido que nós. E já que a Calypso anda demasiado ocupada…

- O Darius, ele… - Lara limpou a cara depois do choque. – Ele não está muito bem. Qualquer gripe.

- Gripe? – Alicia riu sarcástica. – Ele é imortal.

- Mas quem é essa deusa? – Elizabeth puxou novamente o assunto.

- Sekhmet é a deusa leoa da mitologia egípcia. Ela é…

- A deusa da guerra e das doenças. – Darius completou Lara, numa voz esbaforida. – Desculpem o atraso.

- Mas você andou a correr a maratona? – Alicia perguntou, ao reparar que Darius parecia ter corrido até ali.

- Não. Eu apenas estava no porão e lá é quente. – Darius sorriu sem jeito. – Mas porque falam em Sekhmet?

- Porque achamos que ela está por detrás do Olho-de-tigre.

- Isso é mau. – Darius sentou-se a um canto da sala. – Sekhmet é das personagens mais malévolas do Antigo Egipto. Ela representa o símbolo da punição de Rá.

- Rá é o deus-sol. – Lara esclareceu.

- Sim. Conta a lenda que Rá enviou Sekhmet para destruir todos os humanos que conspiravam contra a sua figura. – Darius fez uma pausa, tentando-se concentrar. – Mas ela executou a tarefa com tamanha crueldade, que Rá teve de embebedá-la com vinho, pensando ela que seria sangue, antes que toda a Humanidade fosse aniquilada.

- Céus, isso é terrível. – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos. – Quer dizer que vamos para um sítio onde essa deusa poderá estar?

- Calma. Ela também é a patrona dos homens de medicina. Porque ela própria traz a cura para os seus males. No entanto… eu não vejo o porquê de Sekhmet estar relacionada com o Olho-de-tigre. – Darius abanou a cabeça. – Que eu saiba, em Mênfis adorava-se o deus Ptah.

- Óptimo. – Lara riu de tal maneira que todos pensaram que ela endoidecera. – Ptah é o marido da Sekhmet.

- Adorado em Mênfis… - Darius empalideceu. – E a festa, o ritual que eu presenciei quando prenderam Circe… foi em Mênfis. No templo de Ptah. Eles levaram-na para uma entrada subterrânea.

- Se eles eram marido e mulher e este tinha um templo em Mênfis… - Teague levantou-se. – Sekhmet só poderá ter um lá também.

- Não. O único que lá existe é o de Ptah. – Darius tornou a dizer.

- Claro. – Lara sorriu ainda mais. – O templo de Ptah pode ser só a entrada…

- Se o de Sekhmet estiver por baixo. – Teague completou. – Como era mesmo essa entrada subterrânea, senhor Darius?

- Esperem aí! – Norrington colocou os dedos no ar. – Quer dizer que o tesouro é guardado por outra deusa doida?

- Não. – a voz que encheu a sala, fez os presentes se voltarem assustados. – Olá meus queridos.

- Calypso, há quanto tempo! – Alicia exclamou.

- Parece que decifraram o que o Olho-de-tigre representa!

- Nem por isso. Apenas sabemos que estará ligado a Sekhmet e que o seu templo escondido poderá ser o local do tesouro.

- Tesouro…tesouro… - Calypso uniu as mãos e começou a andar às voltas, com ar pensativo. – Mais do que o tesouro que se esconde, o Olho-de-tigre é a chave para abrir um mal há muito encerrado.

- Esse meu filho. – Teague colocou a mão na cara.

- Já te esqueceste que tu, Teague Sparrow, também fizeste imensas borradas na tua vida? – Calypso olhou-o. – Continuando, Sekhmet foi há muito encerrada para que não voltasse a cometer o genocídio que quase exterminou a raça humana. O Olho, sela a sua prisão. E Circe, como castigo foi a escolhida para vigiar a dita chave, num acordo entre deuses gregos e deuses egípcios.

- Temos de impedir o Jack e o Barbossa de o abrirem. – Will disse.

- Isto se eles o tiverem. – Norrington ripostou.

- Se eles o tiverem… irão atrás. – Lara confirmou. – Conheço Jack suficientemente bem para não perder essa oportunidade.

- Bem… é claro que as coisas não são assim tão fáceis. É preciso algo para alimentar Sekhmet e libertá-la do seu cativeiro. E é lógico, que Circe quererá fazer isso, para se redimir de ter falhado na sua tarefa.

- Que tipo de alimento? – Alicia perguntou.

Calypso olhou os presentes, dando a entender a hesitação de responder. – Sangue… humano. De uma criança.

- O QUÊ? – Lara levantou-se violentamente.

- Eu avisei para protegerem a Mary, mas vocês são todos um bando de incompetentes. – Calypso encolheu os ombros.

- Isso é de doidos. – Darius levou a mão à cara.

- Mary corre perigo de vida. – a voz de Calypso tornou-se mais dura. – Mas nada lhe poderá acontecer enquanto Circe não tiver o Olho.

- Mas nós ainda temos o Mediterrâneo todo para atravessar. – Lara desesperou-se.

- Alcançaremos o estreito de Gibraltar à noite. – Norrington disse.

- Mas ainda teremos de parar para descarregar a lady e o seu filho. – Teague acrescentou.

- Jack e Barbossa ainda estão a meio do caminho.

- Como sabe? – Lara arqueou o sobrolho.

- Tenho informadores com quem me dou muito bem. – Calypso sorriu e pegou algo do chão. Ninguém reparara de onde surgira aquele gato negro de olhos penetrantes. – A deusa Bastet tem acompanhado os nossos amigos.

- Deusa? Um gato? – Alicia riu, mas tremeu quando a gata bufou.

- Ela não te faz mal. Está até contente. O seu departamento é a fertilidade. – Calypso sorriu dengosa, acariciando o pelo da gata. – Espero que não arranjem mais problemas e sigam de vez o vosso caminho.

- Que culpa temos da incompetência daquele zarolho e careca que nos trouxeram uma escocesa? – Elizabeth botou a língua de fora.

- Escocesa ou não, a coitada nem sabe onde se meteu. – Calypso caminhou até Darius. – Os imortais nunca devem criar laços com os mais frágeis.

- Eu não sou um deus. – Darius disse com o semblante sério.

- Não querido, não és. Mas isso não te impede de fazeres os mesmos estragos que um deus faz. – Calypso sorriu mais uma vez até se esfumar no ar.

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – Alicia ficou curiosa.

- Nada. – Lara quebrou o momento. – Todos ao trabalho. Não podemos perder mais uma hora que seja.

* * *

_Dias depois…_

- Miséria de vida! – a escocesa abanava o leque e tentava se abstrair dos comentários cínicos de alguns marinheiros, enquanto olhava o horizonte da amurada do navio. – Bando de indigentes.

- Melhor se acalmar. – Lara passou por si, olhando-a de lado. – Nenhum deles lhe fará mal, mas são… homens.

- Homens? – Lady McLean arregalou os olhos negros. – Um conjunto de esfomeados que se virem um par de saias ficam logo de olhos esbugalhados!

- Também é normal. – Lara apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito. – Mas torno a repetir que ninguém lhe fará mal, enquanto aqui estiver.

- Como sabe?

- Porque eu sou a capitã do navio.

- Pensei que fosse aquele homem extravagante. – a escocesa apontou para Teague.

- Teague é meu sogro. E sim, nesses termos, ele é o homem mais experiente aqui. Mas já que os verdadeiros capitães não se encontram a bordo… o comando passa para mim que sou mulher de um deles.

- Mulher de pirata. – a ruiva desdenhou. – Deve ter tido uma vida miserável para escolher tal ramo.

- Escolhi o meu destino de livre vontade. – Lara olhou-a duramente. – Já o seu…

- O meu? Eu não pedi para me trazerem para aqui. Vocês são todos um bando de doidos! – Lady McLean colocou os braços no ar. – Tenho me alimentado mal, estou enfunada num quarto obscuro, água para me lavar nem vê-la.

- Eu tenho disponibilizado todas as regalias, inclusive banhos!

- Chama aquela bacia ridícula, um lugar para tomar banho?

- Porquê? Por acaso tomava banhos de ouro lá na Escócia? – Lara endireitou-se, quando confrontada com Olga.

- De ouro não… mas de porcelana do melhor que havia.

- Óptimo. Problema é que porcelana não paga boa educação. – Lara não percebeu de onde tamanha raiva viera. Mas a escocesa já não olhava para si. Tinha ficado branca como a cal e fixava um ponto no meio do tombadilho. – Algum problema?

- Eu… - Olga deveria estar maluca. – Pensei ter visto algo, mas… foi só impressão minha.

Lara ficou um tempo calada, até se acalmar e conversar como devia. Afinal, Olga não tinha culpa nenhuma da trapalhada da sua vida. E menos ainda de ter caído de pára-quedas ali.

- Onde está seu filho?

- Com aquela senhora simpática… Grace eu acho.

- Sim. A Grace é óptima. – Lara sorriu.

- Faz-me lembrar a Margareth. – o olhar de Olga se esvaziou. – A empregada da minha família.

- Olga… posso chamá-la assim? – Lara perguntou ao que a outra acenou afirmativamente. – Se é escocesa, o que estava fazendo em Sevilha?

- Eu pretendo viajar para o Novo Mundo.

- Sozinha? Com o seu filho? Oh me desculpe. Com certeza deveria estar acompanhada pelo seu marido.

- É claro! – a ruiva exclamou rapidamente. – Meu marido deve andar deveras preocupado.

- Ora aqui está o pequerrucho! – Grace trazia o pequeno Ian ao colo, enquanto Alicia o apaparicava.

- Desculpe. Eu sei que me deve achar uma selvagem, mas eu me apaixonei pelo seu filho. – Alicia sorriu babada.

- Ela está grávida. Por isso reage assim. – Lara explicou.

- Oh… parabéns. – Olga não soube mais o que dizer, pegando no filho ao colo.

- Ele é lindo mesmo. – Lara passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho dourado do pequeno.

- Soube que vai atrás da sua filha.

- É. Mas é uma história muito complicada. Provavelmente não a compreenderia.

- Para onde rumam?

- Egipto.

- Passarão pela Grécia? – os olhos de Olga se arregalaram mais uma vez.

- Sim, mas porque é que…

- Por favor, eu prefiro ficar lá. Soube que pretendem fazer uma paragem na Sicília para me deixarem desembarcar, mas eu não conheço lá nada. – Lady McLean forjou um desespero. – Tenho um amigo italiano sim, mas ele vive em Florença. E se me deixarem na Grécia, bem, isso vai de encontro aos meus planos.

- Que planos? – Alicia estranhou.

- Assuntos pessoais. – Olga falou.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Tenho de consultar a minha tripulação. – Lara afastou-se. _"Assuntos pessoais uma ova"_, pensou. Olga McLean ia com certeza atrás de Darius. E Lara já desconfiava até o porquê. Se bem que isso era uma hipótese completamente surreal para si. E muito mais o seria para Darius.

- Parece absorta em pensamentos. - Norrington interrompeu Lara.

- Hã? Ah, James. O que acha de pararmos na Grécia ao invés da Sicília?

- Mas não vamos deixar Lady McLean lá?

- Sim, mas ela prefere a Grécia. Não me pergunte porquê.

- Bem, se o tempo continuar favorável, seria até melhor. Seguiria-mos viagem até estarmos bastante próximos do nosso destino. - James coçou a barba que deixara de fazer desde que se juntara ao Black Pearl. - Mas, será que ela aguenta?

- Foi ela própria que quis. - Lara respondeu sarcasticamente. Só pensava em como Darius iria ficar desesperado.

- Compreenda, ela é um ser demasiado delicado para estar aqui. Ainda para mais com uma criança tão pequena. - James advertiu.

- Bem. Obrigada pela opinião. Eu irei consultar Teague, Gibbs e Will e logo se verá.

- Depois diga algo, capitã. - James acenou com a cabeça. - Eu vou lá dentro consultar o mapa.

James entrou dentro da cabine dos capitães e sentiu certa nostalgia. Lembrava-se dos seus tempos como Comodoro. Tempos felizes esses em que fazia o que gostava, apenas assombrados por um amor não correspondido. Como a sua vida teria sido perfeita se Elizabeth também o amasse.

- Ser delicado? - Elizabeth acordou-o dos pensamentos.

- Como? Elizabeth, seguiu-me até aqui?

- Sim. Eu escutei a conversa com a Lara. - Elizabeth contornou a mesa. - A escocesa quer ficar aqui mais um tempo.

- Ela prefere desembarcar na Grécia. Como nos fica a caminho...

- Grécia, Grécia. - Lizzie fez uma careta. - Nem nossa convidada é e já se julga no direito de querer ir para onde lhe apetece?

- Elizabeth, Lady McLean não é refém ou prisioneira. Na verdade ela só atrapalha os planos. - James explicou. - E acho até que deveria desembarcar na Sicília.

- Claro, quanto mais cedo ela sair daqui melhor.

- Mas não escondo que gostarei de ter a companhia de alguém civilizado, por mais tempo, se me for possível.

- Está a dizer que eu sou uma selvagem? - Elizabeth abriu a boca e andou até James.

- Longe de mim... - James não completou a frase quando Elizabeth lhe apontou o dedo na frente do nariz.

- Eu sou muito mais dama do que essa tal lady alguma vez será! Fui criada na corte de Londres, enquanto ela deveria apenas ter visto bois pastando no fim de mundo que é a Escócia!

- Elizabeth... - James olhou a loira com ar divertido. - Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? - Elizabeth empalideceu. - Ora... eu haveria ter ciúmes de quê?

A loira não respondeu quando a mão pesada de James pousou no seu rosto. O que lhe parecia correcto? Sair dali delicadamente. O que fez? Não saiu do sítio. Os olhos cinzas de James, raiados por um azul e verde que só agora ela notava, a estavam fazer sentir-se estranha. Eram reconfortantes e ao mesmo tempo...

- Eu... precisam de mim. - Elizabeth saiu em disparada, quando James se atreveu a um maior contacto, puxando-a para si. Ela ainda não estava preparada para amar de novo. Ele, não conseguia mais esperar...

- Desde quando as mulheres deste navio se tornaram autênticas leoas? - este perguntou, falando sozinho.

**Continua…**

* * *

*** Excertos retirados da minha fic "A love never forgotten", publicada no Need for Fic.

**Oi Leitores do meu coração! Aqui vai novo capítulo. E a história do Darius explicada. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês não tem acesso ao Need for Fic, mas a todos os brasileiros e portugueses que não estão lá: cadastrem-se! Gente, aquilo é o paraíso dos leitores e escritores de fics. Ok mas eu vou parar de ser chata e dizer... é essa fic tá chegando ao fim. =( E com ela a saga que começou lá com A Força dos Desejos. Ok, ainda terá pelo menos dez capítulos antes desse fim. Dependerá do rumo.**

**Olg'Austen: **Olga... amiga... é assim: eu fiz esta fic porque devo ser doida, mas mais do que isso, porque amo potc e porque quero deixar as pessoas felizes. Eu não quero matar elas... e a impressão que eu tenho nos seus comentários é que você tá tendo um ataque, mulher! :horror: Omg te acalma pelo amor de Deus. Ok, já é tarde... desde o capítulo 4 em que o Darius entrou. :hebe: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. :emux: Eu tinha muito medo do que iria sair ao cruzar as histórias. Aquele rapto do Ian foi do mais doido que houve. :va: E eu te digo mais uma vez e direi até ao fim: eu morro com o seu comentário. :emux: Omg, eu que fico feliz de voce ficar feliz com a história. :emux: Um mega beijo pra voce e obrigada por todo o apoio! Bjs!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oi Dêh! Seu comentário moça, me deixa muito mas muito feliz! Então, conheceu a ruiva que mexeu com o Darius. Pois bem, ela ainda vai mexer muito mais! Muhahahahha E então, Sekhmet era a deusa que voce tava pensando? Que lindo eu nasci sobre a influencia dela. Medo disso g.g Obrigada ainda pelo comentario lindo na minha fic Three xD Você me fez muito feliz! Espero que goste deste capitulo. Bjs mil!:D

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	44. Chapter43 As dívidas que sempre se pagam

**Capítulo 43 – As dívidas que sempre se pagam**

_Um dia e meio depois…_

Jack Sparrow nunca ficara tão aliviado quando os seus pés pisaram a terra da margem esquerda do Rio Nilo. Finalmente tinham chegado a Abydos.

- Agora estamos no caminho certo. Seguiremos pelas margens até Mênfis. – Ranya disse, depositando na mão do barqueiro um saco com moedas.

- Gastou todas as suas economias. – Jack observou.

- La. Melhor assim. Dará para alimentar a família dele. – Ranya sorriu. No entanto o seu olhar tornara-se pesaroso. Não tinha filhos, mas custava-lhe olhar para aquele homem que não queria saber de mais nada a não ser recuperar a sua cria.

Mary estava desaparecida há quase dois dias. Jack não dormira de noite, passara-a antes numa vigília cerrada sobre o parapeito da pequena feluca. Como se a caçula dos Sparrow pudesse aparecer numa das margens, sorrindo e acenando entre os juncos.

Na pequena povoação, os dois piratas e a mulher que os acompanhava trataram de encher os cantis de água e negociar alguns pertences por transporte. Dois dromedários valeram a Barbossa um anel em ouro, roubado uma vez em França, e a Ranya, o colar de família. Dissera esta que foi por uma boa causa.

- Ouça! – Jack apertou os punhos, tentando se manter calmo. – Eu vendo-lhe todos os anéis que tenho em troca dele. Arranco até os meus próprios dentes! – Jack tentava dar a volta ao egípcio. Um cavalo de um castanho cacau era o objecto do pirata. Estava farto de camelos e queria algo que andasse mais depressa.

- La. – o comerciante negou com a cabeça e apontou para algo.

- Ele quer a cabeça. – Ranya explicou.

- Isto? – Jack desprendeu a cabeça encolhida que trazia à cintura. – Mas, não vale sequer uma pata do cavalo!

- Nem todas as pessoas se interessam por ouro. Ele quer a cabeça. – Ranya viu o comerciante sorrir. – Diz que dá boa sorte.

- Desculpa, mãe. – Jack olhou desgostoso o objecto. – Mas é pela tua neta.

Hesitante, Jack passou a cabeça encolhida ao egípcio, tendo acesso ao cavalo. O animal era meigo e permitiu que o pirata lhe afagasse o focinho.

- Norte. – Jack sussurrou olhando a bússola. Mas quando a voltou a colocar pendurada no cinto, sentiu um volume extra no bolso das calças. – Mas que…

- Como o conseguiste? – Barbossa olhava atónito para o que Jack tinha em mãos.

- Ele estava com a Mary. – Jack balbuciou, olhando o Olho-de-tigre.

- Talvez ela o tenha colocado aí. – Barbossa coçou a barba.

- O que interessa? – a expressão de Jack endureceu. – Aquela vaca acabou por levar a Mary e não o Olho.

- Então temos de nos despachar. – Ranya subiu para cima do dromedário. – Algo me diz que a Mary colocou esse Olho aí de propósito.

- É… interessante. – Barbossa mirou o horizonte. – Ela disse que tinha um pressentimento, antes de ser raptada.

- O que estás a dizer? – Jack empalideceu, vendo o mais velho subir no dromedário ajoelhado.

- E se ela sair à mãe? Lara também teve pressentimentos antes de ser raptada pela Éris, lembras-te?

Jack não ouviu mais nada. Era impossível. Lara tinha esses poderes derivados da sua antiga vida. Os atlantes eram seres humanos, a única diferença era a sua vida anormalmente longa de centenas de anos e alguns poderes que pudessem ter. Lara herdara de Mayara apenas as visões e premonições, mas Mary… A pequena era apenas uma Sparrow. Filha de um pirata e de uma mulher comum. Era impossível ter os mesmos poderes que Lara.

Durante horas, embalado pelo passo lento do cavalo, Jack pensava no assunto. Pensava também se alguma vez iria tornar a ver Lara. E se porventura isso acontecesse, como explicaria que perdera a filha de ambos. Mãe leoa como esta era, não duvidava que nunca lhe perdoasse.

* * *

A monotonia da viagem fazia uma onda de sono apoderar-se dos piratas. Não que a beleza natural do que lhes rodeava fosse enfadonha. Pelo contrário, as margens alaranjadas, misturavam-se com o dourado do deserto de um lado e com o azul e verde do rio do outro. Mas o sol tórrido, não permitia sequer apreciar o azul do céu.

Ranya já conhecia o deserto e seguia atenta, no meio da caravana, o pano azul-escuro lhe cobrindo a face contra as areias do deserto, deixando apenas os olhos escuros a descoberto. Barbossa seguia atrás. Com o rosto igualmente coberto, o velho capitão continuava sem perceber como aquela aventura dera para o torto. Não que todas corressem bem, mas… detestava a evidência de que também ele era um ser humano.

Tantas vezes pensara em adquirir um novo navio, só para si. Livrar-se de Jack era o que mais queria. Mas sempre haveria algo que o prendia. Fosse porque o Black Pearl era o navio que amava, fosse porque sabia que Grace nunca deixaria as suas duas "meninas" sozinhas. E Grace era a única pessoa no mundo com quem gostava de estar. E depois havia um outro senão. Barbossa ainda tinha algo a pagar. E sabia que só quando pagasse essa dívida, estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse da vida.

Jack ia na frente. Sua vontade era galopar a direito. Seguir desembestado até Mênfis. Mas não podia. Nunca conseguiria sozinho. Não sabia o que lhe esperava. Circe poderia estar rodeada de capangas. Se ao menos a sua tripulação aparecesse no horizonte… A vista começou a pesar-lhe. Os seus olhos ameaçavam se fechar quando algo apareceu na sua frente.

"_Lara"_, a palavra formara-se na sua mente. Sua mulher lhe aparecia ali, diante dos seus olhos. Um longo vestido branco evidenciando a pele morena, os cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas e os olhos hazel lhe sorrindo. Esta o chama, esticando a mão na sua direcção. Sem pensar, Jack desce do cavalo, caminhando devagar, como se não acreditasse no que via. Mas com o aproximar, a figura de Lara tornou-se mais evidente e Jack correu até si.

Depois, como se uma areia a envolve-se, Lara começou a desvanecer-se, não passando de uma imagem tremida.

- Não… espera! – Jack exclamou, mas a figura continuou a desvanecer-se. Sentiu algo a puxá-lo, queria que o largassem antes que Lara desaparecesse de vez. – Larguem-me!

- Não se mexa! – a voz de Ranya soou-lhe aos ouvidos. Jack olhou incrédulo a figura da morena que o mirava em pânico.

- Eu vi… vi a… - Jack não terminou a frase. Parecia que Ranya ficava mais alta que ele. Quando olhou para o chão, as suas pernas tinham desaparecido. Estava enterrado até aos joelhos.

- Areias movediças. – Ranya disse. – Você saiu do cavalo e correu como um louco. Pensávamos que estava tendo uma miragem e acabou caindo na armadilha do deserto.

- Oh bugger… - Jack engoliu em seco, enquanto um vácuo o sugava para a morte.

- Se lutar, será pior. Barbossa amarrou uma corda aos dromedários. – Ranya explicou.

- Segura nessa ponta. – Barbossa apareceu, passando a Jack a ponta da corda.

- Espero bem que isto dê certo. – Jack cerrou os dentes e agarrou a corda com as duas mãos. – Senão…

- Senão o quê?

- Mato-te!

- Jack, já me tentaste matar uma vez e não fostes bem sucedido. – Barbossa riu dando um tapa nos quadris dos animais. Estes moveram-se, puxando Jack lentamente.

Quando este se viu livre, sacudiu a areia do corpo. – Obrigado senhorita Ranya. Não sei o que seria de mim, se não estivesse tão atenta.

- Mas, se não fosse o senhor Barbo…

- Deixe, eu já estou habituado. – Barbossa falou alto. – Filho de mal agradecido, mal agradecido é.

- Como é que é? – Jack caminhou até este. – Eu não sou mal agradecido nem sequer…

- Não venhas defender o teu pai, Jack. – Barbossa interrompeu-o. – Nunca gostaste dele. Não te faças agora de filho pródigo defendendo-o.

- Eu não o defendi! Mas defendo o meu nome. – Jack deu a volta ao assunto. – Detesto que me colem… a tão vil criatura.

- Sendo assim, tal pai tal filho. – Barbossa riu de novo.

- Ainda bem que não tiveste filhos. Seriam além de aberrações, uns autênticos falhados.

- Repete isso! – Barbossa desembainhou a espada, apontando-a à garganta de Jack, mas este desceu-a com um dedo.

- Calma zombie, essa inveja por mim é perigosa. – Jack sorriu.

- Inveja? Inveja de quê? – Barbossa continuava apontando a espada. – De um garoto que sempre fugiu das consequências dos seus actos? Que pensava que o mundo girava apenas e só à sua volta?

- E não gira?

- Cala a boca, Sparrow. Nem um navio soubeste comandar!

- Que eu saiba foste tu que mo tiraste e me abandonaste naquela ilha! – Jack parara de sorrir.

- Ora Jack… se fosses amado pela tua tripulação, ela não teria desertado tão depressa. – Barbossa soltou uma gargalhada. – Que pena não ter mandado você juntamente com o Bill para o fundo do mar.

- Senhores, vamos continuar… - Ranya tentou falar, mas os piratas simplesmente a ignoraram.

- Então porque não o fizeste?

- Ora porque… - Barbossa não soube responder.

- Confessa, sem mim não és nada! – Jack exclamou, fazendo Barbossa investir. O mais novo desembainhou a espada e o choque do ferro ecoou no deserto.

- Se não fosse essa tua ambição… a tua filha não se teria perdido. - Foi a gota de água para Jack se enfurecer de vez.

- Se te dizes capitão do Pearl… devias ter-me impedido.

A cena era no mínimo ridícula. Dois homens que se odiavam, lutando na espada ao mesmo tempo que se insultavam. No meio do deserto. Ranya abanava os braços, tentando chamá-los à razão, mas de nada adiantaria.

- Parem com isso! Vão perder forças. Vamos acabar por ter de parar mais vezes e a pequena corre perigo. – a egípcia bem tentava, mas Jack acabara de cortar uma das penas do chapéu de Barbossa.

- Oops. – o mais novo sorriu.

- Segunda vez que me estragas o chapéu! – Barbossa exclamou, brandindo a espada e correndo atrás de Jack.

- PAREM! – Ranya colocou-se de súbito entre os dois, fazendo-os estancar. – Não vêm que parecem duas crianças? Enquanto brigam, a sua filha corre perigo! – a morena apontou o dedo a Jack, fazendo-o engolir em seco. – Por cada segundo que perdem, é mais um ganho na batalha dessa tal de Circe.

- A senhorita Ranya tem razão. – Barbossa recolheu a espada. – Está na hora de prosseguirmos.

- Odeio-te! – Jack deitou a língua de fora ao passar pelo mais velho.

* * *

Prosseguiram pelo caminho até o sol se pôr, pintando o céu de um laranja vivo. Descansaram num sítio próximo ao rio. Enquanto os animais se fartavam da água límpida, Ranya cozinhava algo na fogueira improvisada.

- Devia deixar-nos. – Jack mirou as labaredas.

- Porquê? – Ranya ergueu o sobrolho. Os cabelos desta caíam soltos pela túnica meia desbotada.

- Porque somos dois bestas. Porque não nos conhece de lado nenhum. Porque isto é um suicídio.

- Eu vos acolhi em minha casa. E vocês me acolheram na vossa viagem. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Não me conhece Ranya. – Jack fixou a morena, mas esta desviou os olhos. – Nem ao Barbossa. Não nos deve nada.

- Eu quero ajudar. Ajudar a encontrar a pequena Mary. – Ranya sorriu. – Não me resta nada nesta terra.

- E o seu irmão?

- Nem sei se ele é vivo ou morto. Deixe-me ajudar a encontrar a sua filha. A fazê-la voltar para a mãe.

Jack apenas se deteve a mirar Ranya que agora lhe sorria. Subitamente sentiu-se estranho.

- Eu não sei se iremos encontrar a mãe dela.

- O que lhe diz o coração? – a egípcia chegou-se para Jack.

"_Que tudo o que mais queria era que Lara aqui estivesse"_, Jack pensou. – Não interessa o que este me diz. Só sei que saberia o que fazer se a Lara estivesse aqui. Sem ela, eu sinto-me… perdido, vazio de ideias.

- Então como fazia antes de a conhecer?

Jack olhou Ranya nos olhos. – Acho que… apenas me limitava a sobreviver.

Antes de responder o que quer que fosse, Ranya viu a mão calejada do pirata se erguer ao seu rosto.

- Senhor Sparrow, eu acho que não…

- Como nunca casou? – Jack indagou-a. – A uma mulher tão bonita não devem faltar pretendentes.

- Nunca pensei nisso. A minha aldeia é muito pequena. Tem pouca gente.

- Mas passam lá viajantes…

- Nunca lhes prestei atenção.

- Mas prestou em nós. – Jack sorriu.

- Porque me fascinaram. – Ranya engoliu em seco, quando Jack se aventurou pelos cabelos desta. No momento seguinte, os lábios do capitão se uniram num beijo fogaz aos da egípcia. Mas antes que esta os partisse, ambos se atinaram para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Me desculpe. – Jack se afastou, levando uma mão à cara.

- Não. Eu devia ter impedido. – Ranya se recolheu para junto da fogueira.

Sem mais palavras, o pirata levantou-se, seguindo para longe dali. Quando se sentiu completamente só, Jack levou a mão ao bolso, retirando o globo dourado que tanta cobiça despertara, mas só trouxera desgraça e confusão.

- Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidi ir atrás de ti? – Jack perguntou, rodando o objecto.

_- Love, pensa pelo lado positivo. – Jack disse aproximando-se. – Chegaste a dizer que os mistérios te fascinavam. Este é um dos grandes. – Jack sorriu. – E mesmo que não haja nada de especial, ao menos podes conhecer a tal ilha!_

_- Já paraste para pensar no facto de termos uma criança a bordo? – Lara perguntou e o sorriso de Jack desvaneceu-se._

Ah, como Jack queria ter dado ouvidos a Lara. Esta sempre se mostrara contra a empresa. E no final, acabara por ter razão. O Olho-de-tigre existia, mas… onde estavam os tesouros que prometia? Nada a não ser dor. Era tudo o que o Olho-de-tigre tinha proporcionado.

Se não tivesse olhado para aquele mapa de novo, não saberia da Ilha de Páscoa. Se não tivesse empreendido a viagem, não teriam aportado em Tortuga e levado Darius junto. Se não tivessem levado Darius, o seu casamento decorreria às mil maravilhas e nenhum dos dois sofreria. Se não tivesse pisado naquela maldita ilha, não teria achado o Olho, não teria dado de caras com Circe e muito menos se perderia no deserto. No final, Mary Rose estaria a salvo.

- Ela nunca esteve a salvo. – Jack suspirou, olhando o breu que começava a cobrir o céu. – Somos piratas. Mary nunca estará a salvo enquanto viver comigo.

Num acesso de raiva, Jack atirou o Olho para longe. Estava pronto para virar costas, quando os seus olhos captaram algo laranja correr em direcção ao objecto. Sem pensar, Jack correu o mais que pode, antes que aquele gato enorme alcançasse o Olho. Atirando-se para o chão, as suas mãos tocaram o globo, ao mesmo tempo que sacava a pistola e a apontava ao focinho felino na sua frente. Em milésimos de segundos este transformou-se numa bela mulher de cabelos ruivos alaranjados.

- Jack Sparrow! – Circe falou num tom dengoso, não se mostrando minimamente preocupada com o cano da pistola apontado ao rosto.

- Onde está a minha filha? – Jack perguntou directo.

- Oh, perdeu a querida Mary? Nossa, que pai descuidado. O que pensará sua amada disso?

- Não é da sua conta. – Jack ameaçou carregar no gatilho. – Eu dou-lhe o Olho-de-tigre.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos? – os olhos da deusa brilhavam como labaredas.

- Em troca da Mary. – Jack sorriu. – Você só nos persegue por causa dele.

- Eu poderia fazer isso. Mas não ganhava nada em troca. – Circe colocou um dedo sobre a pistola, baixando-a lentamente e aproximando-se de Jack. – Mas eu até estou disposta a aceitar, se além do Olho… eu tiver você!

- Eu? – Jack ficou pensativo, permitindo que a ruiva se chegasse e lhe segurasse o rosto em mãos. – Eu alinho. Desde… que a Mary seja devolvida.

- Porque não selamos já esse acordo? – Circe riu, beijando Jack com luxúria.

Quando o moreno correspondeu, entreabrindo os lábios, girou o corpo, ficando por cima da deusa. Mas antes que ambas as línguas se tocassem, Jack levou uma mão ao pescoço delicado da mulher. Separando-se, apertou-o com força enquanto lhe apontava a arma.

- Love, já foi o tempo em que eu fazia acordos em troca de belas noites de amor! – Jack sorriu, enfurecendo Circe. Num único movimento, esta libertou-se, atirando com Jack.

- Entrega-me o Olho-de-tigre! – Circe exclamou em voz alta, um vento quente soprou, assanhando-lhe os cabelos cor de fogo e o vestido cor-de-laranja.

- Se o queres… vem buscá-lo! – Jack levantou-se, disparando contra a deusa e correndo o mais que pôde.

Ao chegar ao acampamento, Jack percebeu que estava encurralado. Virando-se, deu de trombas com Circe.

- Eu detesto ser usada. – esta falou.

- E eu detesto usar coisas como você. – Jack viu esta ser acometida por um ataque de raiva. – Quer dizer… não é de se deitar fora. Pelo contrário… mas eu aprendi a olhar também para o que está dentro da pessoa. E acredite… no seu caso… é algo péssimo de se ver.

Circe gritou alto, preparando-se para lançar algo contra Jack. Mas quando o seu braço se elevou no ar, um tiro trespassou-o. Circe não sentira dor, mas o facto surpreendera-a.

- Hector! Nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver…

Mas antes que Jack terminasse a frase, a deusa fez com que uma corrente de ar atira-se o mais velho contra uma rocha.

- Piratas nojentos. – esta berrou.

O que se passou depois, fora demasiado rápido. Jack viu Ranya aparecer do nada. Pretendia berrar para esta se afastar de Circe, mas pelo contrário. Ranya voou no pescoço desta. Ao princípio, parecera-lhe que esta iria tentar esganar alguém que já era imortal. Mas depois, Ranya retirou-se de cima de Circe, dizendo algo numa língua desconhecida.

Quando a ruiva se levantou ainda cambaleante, o seu olhar horrorizou-se. Para terror de Jack, esta abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu, antes dezenas de escaravelhos negros. A deusa se contorcia, parecendo estar a ser devorada por dentro. Quando finalmente se recompôs e o último escaravelho caíu por si abaixo, Circe eclipsou-se.

- Eu já não tenho idade para voar. – Barbossa queixou-se quando voltou a si. – É a segunda vez que me quebram a cabeça.

- Descansa que ela é dura para quebrar. – Jack caminhou até Barbossa, lhe dando a mão e ajudando-o a levantar-se. – Porque me ajudaste?

- Ora… - o mais velho hesitou. – Ela queria o Olho. Se te conseguisse matar, ficaríamos sem ele.

- Não zombie. – Jack travou-o. – Vivemos à turra e à massa, mas já não é a primeira vez que me salvas, ou pelo menos que me deixas escapar. Porque o fazes? Eu sei que não gostas de mim e eu também não gosto de ti. Mas… porque nunca me matas-te? Mesmo tendo oportunidade?

- Apossei-me do teu navio, amotinei a tua tripulação, abandonei-te numa ilha deserta e quase te matei na Isla de Muerta. – Barbossa afastou-se. – Que mais queres?

- A verdade.

- Melhor conversarem. – Ranya disse, afastando-se.

- Não vá longe. – Jack olhou para a egípcia. – Também temos o que conversar.

- Noutra altura. – Ranya disse. – Agora é hora de pagar a dívida que outros têm.

- Ela é mais misteriosa do que se julga. – Jack sorriu quando Ranya desapareceu. – E tu também.

Hector Barbossa ficara de costas para Jack. Enfim, o momento que mais temia chegara. Mas ao menos, seria o fim de um suplício. Ou o início de outro.

- Quando eu era mais novo… antes de tu te tornares um pirata, antes mesmo de falares direito… - Barbossa hesitou. – Eu conheci uma mulher.

- Só isso? – Jack fez uma careta. – Eu conheci várias. Se bem que alguém com a tua cara é milagre que tenha conhecido uma mulher.

- Deixas-me continuar ou não? – Barbossa vociferou. – O nome dela… o nome dela era Kuanna.

O sorriso de Jack desapareceu aos poucos quando Barbossa falou aquele nome.

- Eu era jovem. Mais novo do que tu. Me apaixonei por ela da primeira vez que a vi na Enseada dos Náufragos. – Barbossa explicou, sentando-se numa pedra. – Ela foi o grande amor da minha vida. Mas o seu coração já tinha dono. Um dos melhores piratas daquela época. Nunca tive coragem de trocar mais do que duas ou três palavras com ela. Quando soube que o seu marido tinha um navio, engajei-me na sua tripulação.

- Tu… - Jack engoliu em seco. – Pertenceste à tripulação do meu… do Teague?

- Sim. Confesso que tal como contigo, eu nunca fui com a cara de Teague. Mas não tinha a ver só com a sua personalidade forte. Ele era apenas cinco anos mais velho do que eu, embora tivesse imensa experiência. – Barbossa explicou. – O que me deixava com raiva era vê-lo feliz, ao lado da mulher que amava em segredo e do filho de ambos. Tu.

Jack não acreditava no que ouvia. Barbossa fora apaixonado por sua mãe. Fora pirata do seu pai.

- Ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com…

- Lembras-te quando ela morreu?

Jack não respondeu. Esse era um assunto que lhe doía incrivelmente.

- Ela já estava doente quando partimos naquela viagem. Teague não queria que ela viesse, mas Kuanna era teimosa. – Barbossa continuava, enquanto relembrava o passado. – Quando aquela tempestade se abateu sobre o navio, o teu pai tentou salvá-la.

- Eu sei.

- Não, Jack. – Barbossa olhou o mais novo. – Ele não fez por mal.

- Ele largou-a. – Jack disse com desprezo na voz.

- Eras tu ou ela. – Barbossa explicou. – Nenhum homem devia passar por aquilo.

- Ele largou-me para a salvar. – Jack levou uma mão à cabeça. – E mesmo assim, deixou-a morrer. Eu só me lembro de alguém me agarrar antes de cair no abismo das ondas. Depois, quando eu pensei que ele a iria salvar… ele largou-a.

- Jack… - Barbossa levantou-se. – Só o teu pai sabe porque fez isso. Confesso que fiquei com raiva dele também. Mas depois… quando eu te levei são e salvo para o convés…

- Foste tu? – Jack abriu a boca. – Tu é que me seguraste?

- Não sou tão desumano assim, Sparrow. – Barbossa disse. – Seja como for, o teu pai estava de rastos com o que acontecera. Durante dias ele não saiu da cabine. Até que um dia me chamou.

- O que ele queria?

- Ele contou-me a verdadeira razão porque largara Kuanna. – Barbossa viu uma onda de ansiedade passar pelos olhos de Jack. – Eu não te vou dizer. Será algo que só Teague poderá esclarecer. De pai para filho.

- Isso é injusto!

- Eu só sei que eu compreendi, por isso tu também compreenderás.

- Era minha mãe. – Jack disse, cerrando os dentes.

- Eu sei. E a dor foi tão grande que o teu pai quase se matou. Mas ele sabia que não te podia criar.

- E por isso me abandonou.

- Ele não te abandonou. – Barbossa disse. – Eu tinha uma dívida para com ele. Numa viagem que fizemos, ele me salvara da morte. Eu sempre honrei o código e por isso queria pagar aquela dívida. Ele então me pediu… pediu para que cuidasse do bem mais precioso dele. – o mais velho viu que Jack não percebeu. – Durante todos estes anos, Jack eu cuidei do bem mais precioso dele. Só não contei que fosse tão difícil e irritante.

- Quer dizer que… - Jack riu. – Tu prometeste tomar conta de mim?

- Sim. Mas tu sempre foste um deliquente, alguém a quem o perigo não metia medo. E conforme os anos foram passando, tornaste-te igual ao Teague. Ganhei uma raiva descomunal que só me apetecia matar-te e…

- E nunca o fizeste…

- Porque tu tens os olhos da tua mãe. – Barbossa disse. – E a teimosia dela também.

Um silêncio pesado tomara conta dos dois homens. Jack não sabia o que havia de dizer. Barbossa sentia que tudo já tinha sido dito. Finalmente percebia que a dívida que tinha para com Teague estava saldada.

A noite passou e o silêncio continuara. Jack precisava de processar toda a informação. Era demais para si. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que este tivesse um motivo, Jack nunca conseguiria perdoar ao seu pai. Aquela cabeça encolhida que vendera no mercado de Abydos e que dizia ser sua mãe… não era mais que um objecto que o seu pai guardava. Tratava-se da sua avó, mãe de Kuanna. Mas Jack habituara-se a chamá-la de mãe. Fora ela que o acabara de criar.

Por agora só queria adormecer. Vendo o céu estrelado, tudo o que mais desejava era mesmo voltar a casa. Mas só depois de recuperar Mary. Aquele confronto com Circe dera-lhe mais ânimo. Por algum motivo, Circe não devolvia Mary. Por algum motivo, esta não faria nada enquanto não tivesse o Olho. E olhando para o objecto, Jack percebeu que a vantagem estava do seu lado. Iria viajar até Mênfis e descobrir o mistério que rodeava todo aquele enigma. Mas não sem antes saber o que Ranya escondia…

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi leitores queridos! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Eu aviso desde já, que embora a fic esteja na recta final, eu não sei quando irei publicar o próximo capítulo. Tudo porque eu entrei em Mestrado e não terei muito tempo para escrever. Mas vou tentar terminá-la antes do Natal!**

**Olg'Austen: **Amigaaaaaaaa :horror: Obrigada pela review tão maravilhosa que você me mandou. Você devia ver a minha cara de completo surto sempre que eu leio suas reviews. :horror: Tenho que agradecer também a sua ajuda. Sempre que eu me vejo encalhada é a você que eu recorro para me dar ideias. Você é até mais perita no Darius do que eu. Ok, eu criei-o, eu que o escrevo... mas você é a namorada dele. :catnail: No próximo capítulo abre bem os olhos... será o reencontro :horror: E neste... bem... espero que me perdoes os beijos que o Jack andou dando. Espero que goste da história (ridicula) que eu inventei pro Hector. :va: E sim... seu ship supremo... tá renascendo... falta saber... se não morrerá logo a seguir. :va: Enfim... Mil bjs pra você! :D

**Girls n'Roses:** Oi Dêh! Minha leitora fiel! Com reviews sempre surtantes! Sim a Olga é muito estilosa... mesmo que a própria não o ache kkkk Obrigada por ter lido a fic dela e do Darius. *.* E sim... Sekhmet tá na área. Eu que nasci sob a influência dela... sei que ela não é pêra doce. :va: Mas muita coisa ainda falta acontecer! Viu a Bastet? Ela era a gata da Ranya. Havia uma deusa no meio deles e Jack nem notou. Ela tem como missão protegê-los e alertar Calypso. =) E o James... bem... coitado... só leva patada da Liz... ao menos deixa o coitado admirar a Olga! kkkk Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs mil! :D

**Lauren Lancaster:** Leitora nova! Oi Lauren! Obrigada por ter lido e por ter gostado das minhas fics! Fico super feliz em saber e espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs! :D

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	45. Chapter 44 Amores nunca esquecidos

**Capítulo 44: Amores nunca esquecidos**

Das cordas gastas de um violino, saía uma melodia triste, que enchia o ambiente do navio solitário. Coberto por nuvens negras, que ameaçavam uma carga de água, e com o casco lambido por ondas cinzentas, o Black Pearl navegava pelo Mar Mediterrâneo. Poderia dizer-se que o pior tinha passado, rumavam em direcção ao Mar Egeu, tendo como objectivo desembarcar dois passageiros acidentais. Depois disso, apenas o derradeiro atravessar até Alexandria, onde ficaria aportado, esperando os seus dois capitães voltarem.

- Raios. – Alicia bufou. – Aquele velho marujo podia tocar qualquer coisa mais alegre.

- Alicia... – Will desviou o olhar do mar revolto, indo-se sentar num dos degraus das escadas de acesso ao convés superior da proa. – O ambiente não está para menos.

- Eu sei. – a morena sorriu, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amado. – Mas é que já tudo é tão triste. É preciso piorar com aquela melodia?

- Tens saudades da tua afilhada, não é?

- A Mary. – Alicia conteve um choro. – Eu amo aquela menina, Will. E agora mais do que nunca, eu sinto o desespero da Lara. Imagina, perder algo que geramos, algo que amamos antes mesmo de ver com os nossos olhos.

Alicia separou-se de Will, passando mão pelo próprio ventre. Embora estivesse grávida de apenas doze semanas, o facto de ser magra, já fazia notar a sua barriga um pouco mais saliente.

- Eu quero que ele tenha os teus olhos. – Alicia fixou o marido.

- Sejam os meus ou os teus, o que é certo é que será muito amado. – Will abraçou a mulher.

- Pior de tudo é que eu nunca pensei que iria sentir tanta falta daquele chato do Sparrow e do próprio Barbossa.

- Por falar nisso, como ela se está a sair? – Will apontou para a figura bonacheirona que saira do convés. – Ela e o Barbossa pareciam tão ligados.

- Grace é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. – Alicia arregalou os olhos. – Dá força a todos, ultrapassa todas as dificuldades com um sorriso na cara e... bem tem de ter muita coragem para aguentar o Barbossa!

Grace levava uma caneca na mão e ao passar pelo velho que tocava o violino em cima de um barril, este lhe fez uma vénia, começando uma leve _Santa Lucia_. A música napolitana, só viera a ser escrita em 1850, mas aquele velho marujo já a sabia. Tudo porque era uma das canções favoritas de Grace e esta, sendo do futuro, a cantarolava de vez em quando.

- Para você. – Grace passou a caneca ao homem que se encontrava no timão. – Deve estar cansado de passar uma noite inteira nesse leme.

- É o que faço desde que me conheço por gente, senhorita. – Teague deu um gole no rum.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me chame de Grace. Não sou mais uma senhorita há muito tempo. – Grace mandou a sua gargalhada típica.

- Mas continua encantadora como uma senhorita. – Teague elogiou, fazendo as faces rosadas de Grace se tornarem rubras.

- Ora... eu já tenho quem me diga esses elogios. – Grace ripostou, não olhando para Teague. – Ou tinha...

- Algum problema? – Lara apareceu de repente, olhando os dois.

- Nenhum! – Grace exclamou. – E eu vou ver como está o pequeno. Pena que a menina McLean logo nos abandonará. Gosto tanto do Ian.

- Ela não pode vir connosco, Grace. – Lara arqueou a sobrancelha.

A morena ficou vendo a mais velha descer as escadas. Lara era para Grace, a filha que nunca tivera. Consequentemente, Mary era como sua neta. O que valia ainda mais, visto Mary não conhecer seus verdadeiros avós. Com toda a confusão que se fizera nos últimos meses, a presença de Ian acabou por atenuar a dor de Grace. E Alicia andava também com o instinto maternal ao de cima.

Mas para Lara, a presença de Lady McLean e respectivo filho era algo que a estava deixando mais louca do que já estava. Além da preocupação com Mary e Jack, ver uma mãe ali e a sua melhor amiga grávida, a faziam acabar-se no choro em todos os momentos que ficava sozinha.

- James muito gosta de contar as suas aventuras para ela. - a voz de Elizabeth soou desagradável atrás de si.

- Como?

- Olha para eles! – a loira apontou para o tombadilho. Na amurada, Lady McLean e James Norington conversavam alegremente.

- Ah ela é gente fina. – Lara disse. – E ele também foi criado com toda a etiqueta.

- Eu fui criada com toda a etiqueta e não gosto dela.

- Elizabeth, o James sente-se sozinho.

- Ele agora é um pirata como nós! – Elizabeth desesperou-se.

- Mas não deixou de ter coração. – e acrescentou, picando ainda mais a loira. – E claro, quando não é correspondido, mais vale se distrair com...

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Liz apontou o dedo a Lara, mas uma onda de choro invadiu-a. – Eu amo o Thomas.

- Eu sei. – a capitã se emocionou. – Mas o Thomas se foi, Liz. Ele iria querer que continuasses com a tua vida.

- Eu sonhei com ele esta noite. Ele disse exactamente isso. Sabes, com aquele enorme sorriso dele.

- Eu não sou ninguém para te dizer o que fazer. És a Rainha dos Piratas. Um ser que já provou ser indomável. – Lara explicou. – Mas... eu acredito que todos temos almas gémeas. Algumas demoram a ser encontradas, outras surgem do nada. Mas em alguns casos... elas estão mesmo do nosso lado, passando despercebidas, esperando pacientemente até serem notadas.

- Mas o James é só...

- Pensa nisso. – Lara sorriu em resposta, descendo para o tombadilho.

Ao chegar-se até aos dois que conversavam, Lara notou que Olga estava mais à vontade. Mas talvez se deve-se ao facto de esta ainda não perceber o que se encontrava a bordo do navio. _"Ou talvez, já nem se lembrasse mais do Darius"_, pensou. Não, isso era impossível. Ninguém se conseguia esquecer de um homem como Darius. Principalmente com uma relação tão próxima como este tinha-lhe jurado.

- Conversa animada, ein? – Lara sorriu ao se aproximar.

- Não sabia que dentro de uma tripulação de vagabundos e assassinos, existia alguém tão educado e acessível como Mr. Norrington. – Olga sorriu.

- Que é isso? Eu apenas tento fazer a viagem mais suportável. Sei que deve estar angustiada.

- Só pelo simples facto de ter de adiar a minha viagem. – Olga olhou o mar.

- O seu marido decidiu estabelecer algum negócio numa colónia britânica? – Lara perguntou.

- Ah... o quê? – a escocesa não percebera.

- O seu marido. Você me disse que ia para o Novo Mundo. Normalmente, pessoas de condição arriscam-se a ir para as colónias, como um modo de aumentar ainda mais a sua fortuna. – Lara sorriu. – Por isso perguntei se o seu marido estava a pensar estabelecer algum negócio.

- Ah... não. Quer dizer, sim. – Olga enrolou-se. – Na verdade nem eu sei muito bem. Apenas que ele quer urgentemente ir para lá.

- Qual o nome do seu marido? – Norrington perguntou com ar curioso.

- Collins... Peter... Collins. – a morena pode perceber o asco que invadira a escocesa ao pronunciar aquele nome. Estava estampado na sua cara. Olga McLean não era casada coisa nenhuma. – Eu vou descer. Está frio e Ian precisa de comer.

- Ela tem um humor peculiar. – James observou. – Mas é boa rapariga.

- James... a Elizabeth não está gostando dessa sua aproximação com a Olga.

- Acha que ela... – James se colocou direito, olhando Lara. – Não. Eu já tive demasiadas falsas esperanças.

- James... – Lara colocou uma mão no ombro deste. – A esperança é a última que morre.

Os olhos de Lara viram alguém descendo do cesto de gávea. Sem pensar, dirigiu-se a este.

- Você está doido!

- Eu? – Darius olhou a morena, surpreso.

- Nos últimos dias tem passado imenso tempo lá em cima.

- Ora, eu tenho boa visão. – os olhos claros deste lhe sorriram. – Se algum navio aparecer no horizonte, não me escapa.

- A questão não é essa. – Lara seguiu o atlante. – Você passa imenso tempo lá. Não come, não dorme. Darius! – Lara agarrou-o por um braço, fazendo-o virar-se para si. – Está na hora de enfrentar seus medos.

- Não sabe do que fala.

- Sei sim! Darius... eu acho que há algo de muito errado na história da Olga. Ela disse que estava em Sevilha com o marido. Ainda agora lhe perguntei e ela pareceu nem saber quem ele era. E quando o Norrington lhe perguntou o nome, ela disse... Peter Collins.

- Eles sempre casaram? – Darius ficou gelado. Não era o só o facto de Olga ter casado. Peter Collins era um canalha da pior espécie. Nunca conseguiria domar a sua escocesa.

- Não faço ideia. Não a conheço de lado nenhum. – Lara encolheu os ombros.

Quando a mulher de Jack Sparrow se afastou, Darius engoliu em seco. Há dias que se encontrava naquela situação. Fugindo dentro de um navio. Fugindo de alguém que pensara não mais ver em sua vida. Fugindo da mulher que ainda fazia seu coração queimar.

Num ímpeto, desceu até ao interior do navio, seguindo pelo corredor estreito que dava acesso às cabines independentes. Só a vira de longe. Olga era a mesma. Os dois anos que separavam a última vez que a vira, não tinham alterado a imagem que tinha dela. Os meus cabelos ruivos escuros. Os mesmos olhos grandes e negros, tão doces e selvagens ao mesmo tempo. O sorriso que sempre lhe emoldurava o rosto.

Como era linda a sua escocesa. Como fora lindo o que ambos viveram. Se nada tinha mais sentido para Darius no dia em que saiu daquela gruta e se viu num mundo completamente diferente, em Bothwell, na Escócia, fora feliz. Durante dois anos fora verdadeiramente feliz. E agora tudo se tinha transformado num pesadelo.

Um pesadelo que lhe provocava uma dor lancinante a juntar àquela que sentia quando soube que Circe poderia ter morto sua noiva Mayara. Os amores nunca esquecidos de Darius, lhe estavam a corroer a alma. Culpa, por ter traído o que sentia por Mayara. Culpa por ter deixado Olga quando mais precisava de si. Remorsos por tudo. E mais do que isso, a dor da rejeição. De esta não o perdoar, de nunca mais lhe querer olhar na cara.

Os seus passos pararam na porta. Não sabia o que estava ali a fazer. Sua vontade era mista. Entrar e ver Olga. Fugir e desaparecer até que esta abandonasse o navio. Por fim, prevaleceu a última e Darius deu meia volta. Mas os seus passos cessaram quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Marujo, você aí! Eu queria... – a voz de sua querida cessou. E Darius soube. Soube que esta o reconhecera mesmo de costas. Soube que não podia mais fugir.

Virando-se lentamente, deu de caras à média luz, com aquela que lhe roubara o coração. Olga jazia estática, os olhos arregalados, as pupilas dilatadas devido à fraca luz. Lentamente, a mão trémula desta apoiou-se na parede, tentando se equilibrar em meio ao balançar do navio.

- Não pode ser... – um murmúrio saíra dos lábios entreabertos da escocesa. No mesmo instante, vendo Darius se aproximar, os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Este navio está me colocando como doida! Até alucinação eu tenho.

- Não é uma alucinação. – Darius disse, sua voz rouca, denunciando a dificuldade em sair.

Olga ficou séria de novo. Cambaleante, caminhou até Darius. Quando a sua mão tocou o peito deste, sua boca se abriu num desespero só.

- Oh meu Deus. – Olga falou, não contendo a emoção. Suas mãos subiram pelo rosto deste, certificando-se que o homem na sua frente era real. – Céus, Darius! – sem se conter mais, a escocesa se atirou nos braços deste, enterrando a cara e o choro no seu ombro.

Poderiam ter ficado ali por toda a eternidade, mas Darius sabia que aquela tinha sido só a reacção inicial de Olga. Quando esta se tocasse para o que ele se havia tornado, tudo seria diferente.

- Diz-me que não é um sonho. – ouviu esta soluçar contra o seu ombro.

- Olga... – Darius passou a mão pelos cabelos desta. Quando enfim se separaram, este pode reparar no rosto da escocesa. – Você está tão linda.

- Eu? Você não se olha no espelho? – Olga perguntou entre risos e soluços. Até que, como Darius previra, esta se apercebeu do irreal da situação. –O que... que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...

- É prisioneiro deles? – Olga arregalou os olhos. – Por isso nunca o vi e...

- Olga, eu faço parte da tripulação.

- O quê? – num primeiro instante, a ruiva sorriu. Mas o semblante sério de Darius não lhe deixou margem para dúvidas. – Como pode fazer parte se… eu teria dado pela sua presença! – Olga colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Você distingue-se de todos os arruaceiros deste navio, eu…

- Eu engajei-me na tripulação do Black Pearl há pouco mais de meio ano. – Darius explicou.

- Você me abandonou para se tornar um pirata? – Olga perguntou, não contendo as lágrimas.

- Não. Longe de mim. Eu viajei para as Antilhas. Só depois eu me tornei, mas porque era necessário e…

- Necessário? – Olga limpou as lágrimas e riu. Um riso recheado de raiva. – Darius, você me abandonou! Me deixou sozinha quando eu mais precisava de si.

- Nós não tínhamos outra hipótese que não essa. – Darius lamentou-se. – Em breve seus pais iriam descobrir e…

- DESCOBRIR? – a ruiva brandou. – Minha mãe se apercebeu logo no dia em que eu caí de cama. Sim Darius, mal você se foi eu me senti um autêntico cadáver. Passava os dias na cama, chorando, torcendo os lençóis com tanta raiva que acabava por me magoar. Sempre… sempre esperando da janela que você voltasse para trás.

- Eu sinto muito. – Darius baixou o olhar e se afastou.

- Sente nada. Se sentisse não me tinha deixado só. – Olga disse entre o choro. No momento seguinte, uma voz de criança foi ouvida. Ian chamava pela mãe de dentro do quarto.

Olga não hesitou, correndo para a criança, não notando que Darius lhe seguira os passos.

- Pronto meu filho. – Olga pegou em Ian ao colo, tentando o acalmar. – Logo, logo estaremos em terra. Fora desse balanço enjoativo e ambiente inóspito. – Olga tentava não transparecer o seu nervosismo, embalando Ian.

- Seu filho? – a voz de Darius soou atrás de si e Olga fechou os olhos.

Darius havia se tornado um pirata. Mesmo sabendo que ele era o homem mais honesto que conhecera, como o podia tomar como garantido depois de tudo? Darius a abandonara depois de se amarem durante dois anos, às escondidas da sua família. Fugira na calada da noite e a deixara sozinha. E tudo isso para ir atrás do Novo Mundo. E este nunca lhe explicara o porquê.

Finalmente percebera. Darius talvez quisesse enriquecer. E depois de a aventura dar para o torto, tornara-se pirata. Ela não merecia semelhante. O seu filho não merecia um legado desses.

- É. – a resposta da escocesa saíra seca.

Darius pode distinguir as feições do pequeno ser, à luz das velas. O cabelo castanho claro emoldurava o rosto miúdo e perfeito. Darius pode sentir algo se contrair dentro de si. Era como se o seu coração tivesse disparado ao olhar para a criança. Ian, assim se chamava, era claramente filho de Olga. Os seus olhos escuros não deixavam margem para dúvidas.

Mas como Peter Collins criara algo tão perfeito e lindo? O seu último encontro com ele, mostrara-lhe o crápula que este era. Um homem da alta sociedade, formado, mas sem escrúpulos nenhuns. Um homem que só lhe interessava casar com Olga para lhe ficar com a fortuna.

- É lindo. – Darius falou num fio de voz.

- Então, diga à sua capitã que temos de sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Porque casou com ele?

- Como?

- Com o Peter. Você o odiava.

Olga ficou um tempo calada, virando-se para Darius. – Quando descemos até ao inferno fazemos tudo para voltarmos à superfície. – Olga calou-se, sustendo um soluço. Um balançar mais forte indicou que o mau tempo se agudizara. – Por favor, me deixa descansar.

- Olga…

- Sai Darius! – Olga virou costas novamente, colocando Ian em cima da cama. – E me trate por Lady McLean.

* * *

_No convés…_

- Capitão… eu acho que o tempo está a ficar bravo. – Gibbs acercou-se de Teague, que calmamente rodava o leme.

- Mestre Gibbs, quantos olhos tenho?

- Dois, meu capitão. E dizem algumas línguas que vê tão bem como uma águia!

- Pois bem, se contra factos não há argumentos… - Teague fez uma leve pausa. – Eu não sou cego e vejo muito bem. É claro que se aproxima uma tempestade.

- Não seria melhor procurar um abrigo? – Will berrou conforme o vento aumentava de intensidade.

- Estamos no meio do mar. A costa está bastante longe. E eu nunca fugi de nada, muito menos de uma tempestade. - Teague continuou a olhar em frente, ignorando o que Will ou Gibbs lhe pudessem dizer.

- Ele consegue ser mais louco que o Jack e o Barbossa juntos. – Will resmungou.

- Na verdade, todos eles têm uma quota-parte de loucura. – Gibbs coçou a cabeça. – E nenhum é de fugir. Salvo o Jack. Esse sempre arranja maneira de escapulir-se.

- Das responsabilidades… - o capitão amaldiçoado acrescentou.

* * *

- Seu sogro é louco! – Norrington exclamou para uma Lara absorta no mapa de Sao Feng. – Não seria melhor colocar o navio à capa e deixar que a tempestade abrandasse?

- Só vai fazer com que nunca mais a viagem acabe. E eu já vi coisas piores. - Lara respondeu, não tirando os olhos do mapa. Algo em si lhe dizia que havia algo de errado com toda aquela história. Mesmo com Calypso dizendo que estavam bem, Lara sentia no seu coração de mãe, que Mary estava em sério perigo.

- Lara… Capitã… - Norrington emendou. - O Pearl está metendo água desde a última adversidade.

- É o melhor navio dos sete mares. – os olhos castanhos da morena se fixaram no ex-comodoro.

- Mas está ultrapassado. - James acrescentou. - Me desculpe a franqueza, mas de nada valerá corrermos atrás de seu marido, se naufragarmos. Esse Teague é ainda mais louco do que o filho.

- Louco ou não, ele é um dos homens mais experientes. – Lara levantou-se, enrolando o mapa e guardando-o numa arca antiga, decorada com motivos persas. - Ele sabe o que faz.

- E quanto à Lady McLean? Vai arriscar a vida do filho dela?

- Comunique-lhe que durante a tempestade, ela ficará no meu quarto, juntamente com a Alicia.

* * *

O vento cortante aliado à chuva grossa que caía, fazia Olga Mclean se arrepender amargamente do dia em que meteu os pés fora de Bothwell. Amaldiçoava o dia em que conhecera Darius e amaldiçoava a maldita herança que a fizera ter de se deslocar até Londres quatro anos antes.

- Aqui ficará melhor. – Alicia ajeitou uma almofadas na cama de Jack e Lara. - Eu própria nunca quis dormir no porão. O ambiente é horrível.

- O ambiente é horrível seja no brigue ou no cesto de gávea. Tudo aqui é horrível. – Olga falou secamente.

- Olhe… - Alicia suspirou e olhou a ruiva. – Eu sei que você nunca quis estar aqui, que deve ser ultrajante para uma dama de calibre superior como a senhora… - Alicia disfarçou um sorriso, para raiva da outra. - … ter de conviver com bandidos e assassinos e com gente tão mal educada como nós.

- Nem faz ideia.

- Mas eu também já estive do seu lado. Eu e Lara éramos duas garotas que tínhamos tudo na vida e que de repente nos vimos num cenário surreal. - Alicia explicou enquanto a outra se sentava no leito, enjoada pelo balanço do mar. - Mas nos acostumamos.

- Mas eu nunca me acostumaria. – Olga ergueu um dedo no ar. – Eu sei que logo verei terra nessa maldita Grécia que nunca mais alcançamos, mas nem que eu estivesse a morrer eu escolheria juntar-me a piratas. - Olga parou para respirar. – O que vos fez desistirem de uma vida, para se juntarem ao inferno?

- O amor. – Alicia sorriu e Olga arregalou os olhos. Depois irrompeu num choro compulsivo. – O que foi?

- O amor? – Olga perguntou entre soluços. - É o sentimento mais traiçoeiro que existe. Morte a quem o inventou!

Alicia ficou calada. Algo naquela mulher era muito estranho. Por mais educada que fosse, algo de ruim lhe acontecera. Ninguém era tão amargo assim se não fosse por um grande desgosto. E disso, Alicia teve a certeza quando ao olhar para Ian, uma luz se iluminou na sua cabeça.

- O seu filho… ele é tão parecido com alguém que eu conheço… - a morena não completou a frase quando os olhos negros e marejados da ruiva apenas lhe deram a confirmação do que acabara de descobrir.

* * *

O mar picado, com as ondas cavadas a provocarem verdadeiras armadilhas, faziam o navio balançar como se de uma casca de noz se tratasse. Teague e Lara estavam convictos de que o navio iria passar o tormento que o afectava, mas o céu escuro e as enormes vagas não encorajavam a tripulação.

- Sempre pensei que o Mediterrâneo fosse um mar calmo. – Elizabeth falou o mais alto que pode, encharcada até aos ossos.

- Regra geral, tudo o que parece calmo é o pior dos pesadelos. – James respondeu, ajudando Darius a recolher uma das velas.

- Jack Sparrow só nos mete em confusões! – a loira bufou.

- Ia dizer que simpatizava imenso com o senhor Sparrow. – James olhou Elizabeth de soslaio. Queria tanto poder dizer-lhe o quanto ficava bela com os cabelos molhados.

- CUIDADO! – o berro de Darius ecoou nos seus ouvidos. Viu o grego apontar para um raio que se abatera sobre o mastro principal, destruindo o cesto de gávea. Os pedaços em madeira voaram, precipitando-se para o tombadilho. Ao ver que Elizabeth não se apercebera do perigo, James correu até à loira, empurrando-a no preciso momento em que um dos bocados do antigo posto de vigia se desfazia ao embater no chão.

- Assim não vale. – James disse. Ao olhar para Elizabeth, notou o quanto inusitada a cena lhe parecera. Tinham caído ambos ao chão. Agora, Elizabeth o olhava intensamente, incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse.

- Não… vale o quê? – Lizzie perguntou num fio de voz.

- Já não basta trabalhar como um cão e ainda tenho de a salvar. – James disse, levando a mão ao rosto molhado desta. – Mas é algo que o farei sem reclamar.

- Melhor se levantarem. – Will acercou-se dos dois, não dando tempo de Elizabeth responder ao ex-comodoro. – O mar está cada vez mais encrespado.

* * *

- Valha-nos Santa Bárbara! – Grace rezou, enquanto fazia companhia a Alicia e Olga.

- Relaxa Grace. O Teague sabe o que faz. – Alicia olhou a mais velha.

- Sinceramente, apesar de achar o Capitão Teague um excelente marinheiro… confio mais no meu Hectorzinho. – Grace choramingou.

- Oh céus, não me faças vomitar. – Alicia levou a mão à boca.

- Eu acho que não me estou a sentir bem. – Olga fez o mesmo gesto, mas no seu caso, a tonalidade da pele não deixava margens para dúvidas.

- Nunca andou de barco? – Alicia ficou preocupada. – Deve estar sofrendo de enjoo de alto mar.

- Eu sou forte. Apenas não estou habituada a passar por solavancos como estes. – a escocesa falou, olhando de soslaio o filho. Incrivelmente, Ian parecia relaxado, brincando em cima da cama com um dos raros brinquedos de Mary. – Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém.

- O quê? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- Sobre o assunto que tivemos, antes… - a escocesa baixou a voz. - … da senhora Grace entrar.

- Eu não digo nada, mas… acho difícil esconder um segredo desses. – Alicia disse. Olga acabara por se abrir com a pirata tão estranha aos seus olhos. Mas incrivelmente, tinha gostado daquela mulher. Alicia era destrambelhada sim, mas simpática e iria ser mãe. E só uma mãe compreendia o sentimento porque Olga passava.

- Ele não pode saber. – Olga engoliu em seco.

- Mas já a viu. Darius é suficientemente inteligente para perceber que…

- Ele nunca irá perceber, pois logo estarei fora deste navio.

Um estrondo fora ouvido, fazendo o navio balançar violentamente. A madame acabou no chão, com o vestido às avessas.

- O que foi isso?

- Não faço ideia, mas não deve ter sido boa coisa. – Alicia disse, correndo para a porta.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Grace repreendeu-a. – Não vai sair lá para fora com este tempo e ainda por cima grávida.

- Ah Grace, deixa-me em… - subitamente, luz se fez na cabeça da morena. – É ISSO!

Um sorriso cheio emoldurou o rosto da jovem ao mesmo tempo que saía porta fora.

- Ela é doida! – a mais velha levou uma mão à testa.

- Já tinha reparado. – Olga disse, se levantando do chão e voltando para a cama.

* * *

- Que estás aqui a fazer? – Lara olhou Alicia subir até ao timão. A tripulação parecia mais agitada que o costume. Algo de grave se passara.

- Acabar com a tempestade. – Alicia disse.

- Mas tu és doida? – Lara perguntou.

- E tu esqueceste que eu tenho o poder da Serena? Já consegui derrotar um Maelstrom, também consigo fazer frente a isso.

- As coisas mudaram Alicia. E tu estás grávida.

- Também o estava da outra vez. – a morena de cabelos lisos não largou a ideia para desespero de Lara. – Confia em mim.

Olhando para o céu enegrecido, atravessado por raios, Alicia fechou os olhos. Tentou abstrair-se de tudo e pensar numa única coisa: que tudo aquilo passasse. Ao princípio não notara de extraordinário, mas quando um desânimo começava já a tomar conta de si, eis que as vozes da tripulação começaram a ficar distantes aos seus ouvidos. Quando o mínimo som deixara de se ouvir, Alicia abriu os olhos.

Sentindo uma força incrível dentro de si, levantou as mãos para o céu, vendo algo luminoso se formar nas palmas. Dois raios de um branco reluzente saíram de si em direcção ao céu, tocando as nuvens concentradas que transformavam o dia em noite.

Aos poucos, como atingidas no seu núcleo, as nuvens começaram a dissipar-se, deixando os raios solares penetrarem, transformando as águas escuras num manto prateado.

- Sério, eu começo a ter medo de ti. – Lara disse, quando Alicia saiu do seu estado catatónico.

- Eu sou a melhor! – Alicia exclamou, mas uma tontura fez esta desabar nos braços de Will. – Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansada.

- Então, é a melhor a senhorita descansar. – Will pegou Alicia no colo, beijando-lhe a testa. – Se eu não for mais preciso…

- Todos vão ser precisos. – Teague falou, interrompendo a conversa. – Estamos à deriva.

- O quê? – Lara arregalou os olhos numa expressão de horror.

- O leme deve ter quebrado. – Gibbs acrescentou. – Vai ser difícil repará-lo.

- Céus, mas que mais falta acontecer! – Lara exclamou levando as mãos ao cabelo, puxando-o numa fúria cega.

- Lara, acalme-se. – Darius colocou a mão no seu ombro. – Algo se passa no mar.

Os piratas debruçaram-se no parapeito, olhando aquilo que parecia ser uma estrada prateada, por onde o Black Pearl avançava lentamente.

- Só pode ser dedo da Calypso, aquela danada! – Gibbs sorriu.

- Mais respeito. – Teague repreendeu-o, fazendo o mestre se encolher.

- Afinal quando posso ir para a Grécia? – uma voz soou atrás deles. Olga McLean olhava-os estática, com o nariz empinado. Porém, mal os seus olhos bateram em Darius, sentiu um choque passar pelo seu corpo.

- Oh bugger… - Lara olhou a escocesa e Darius.

- Tudo bem, ela já sabe. – Darius falou, cravando os olhos na dama.

Lara sentiu-se esquisita, alternando o olhar entre os dois. Fariam um belo par, só que algo em si se remoía. Sem se controlar, sentiu uma onda de ciúmes apossar-se de si.

- A corrente… afasta-nos do Mar Egeu, senhora. – Teague disse.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que provavelmente, terá de nos acompanhar até Alexandria. – James Norrington esclareceu para horror de Olga.

- Ah não! – esta levou as mãos aos cabelos.

- Porque raio quer ir para a Grécia se o que queria já encontrou aqui? – Lara perguntou secamente, baralhando a escocesa.

- Lara… - Darius tentou explicar, mas a morena afastou-se deste.

- Estou nos meus aposentos. – falou secamente, olhando Olga, com um misto de raiva e tristeza.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Lara cerrou os punhos. Quando lágrimas brotaram finalmente dos seus olhos, varreu com tudo o que estava em cima da cómoda, num grito de raiva. Olhando no espelho, viu o seu reflexo. No entanto, algo era diferente. Os seus cabelos desgrenhados, estavam apanhados numa trança, decorada com pérolas. As suas vestes masculinas, tinham dado lugar a um vestido branco, leve como o vento.

- O que queres de mim! – Lara berrou, arrancando o espelho da parede e jogando-o no chão. – Eu te odeio. Odeio por seres parte de mim. Odeio por me fazeres sentir algo que eu não quero. Odeio… - esgotada, Lara deixou-se cair no chão. – Odeio por me teres feito trair o homem que eu amo.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi leitoras e leitores! Finalmente um novo capítulo! Desculpem o atraso, mas como disse anteriormente, eu não tenho tido tempo de actualizar com frequência a Olhos Felinos. Mas já devem ter percebido que a história já está na sua recta final... =/**

**Olg'Austen: **Amigaaaaaaa, seu review sempre lindo, surtante e cheio de... amor por uma certa personagem... :paola: Sou má. :va: Então, voltamos aos nossos piratas e ao seu Darius. Enfim ele se encontrou com a Olga (você). Mas a coitada vai ter de ir com eles até Alexandria. Será que ela vai fugir mal chegue lá?... /ririri Mas o que eu posso dizer sobre seu comentário no outro capítulo... Então, já tou vendo que todo o mundo quer matar o Jack porque ele beijou a Ranya e a Circe. Em primeiro lugar... gente, a Circe é que o beijou. E a Ranya... ela lhe fez lembrar a Lara. Então tá perdoado?... :va: A Mary... o que dizer desse curioso ser (credo já pareço o Cutler falando :va:). Ela saiu à mãe... e muito mais ao pai. Com 5 anos ela já é a futura maior pirata dos sete mares. :paola: E a história do Barbossa... confesso que quase apaguei. No final quando li, percebi que ficou muito Snape. :va: Mas por um lado, todos temos curiosidade em saber o porquê de o Barbossa e o Jack se odiarem, mas no fundo se respeitarem... então... eu só inventei um facto. :va: Sendo assim, espero que goste deste capítulo. Confesso que eu não gostei muito, acho que tou perdendo o jeito, mas... os meus leitores é que sabem e vocês têm carta branca pra dizer o que tá bem ou mal na história. =) Milhões de Bjs pra você Olga! :D

**Girls n'Roses: **Dêêêhhhh! Sua review sempre leal e fantástica! Sério, todas vocês odiaram o Jack. Então seu surto foi ainda maior que o da Olga. Perdoa ele Dêh! Sem nós o Jack não é nada! kkkkkkk Então, a Ranya esconde segredos sim. Vamos lá ver, ela ajuda eles a troco de nada, a Circe tem um medo dela que se pela e ainda por cima a sua gata Ba é nada mais nada menos que a deusa Bastet! Essa mulher é um mistério mesmo... Quanto à história do barbossa, foi o que disse acima, eu acho que ela acabou ficando meia snape... mas eu só queria que o coitado do Hector tivesse um passado também. :va: Espero que goste deste capítulo, porque eu não gostei muito do que escrevi salvo do reencontro entre a Olga e o Darius. :va: Mil bjs pra você! :D

**sra. sparrow: **Oi! Que bom que continuou a ler a fic! Espero que você tenha gostado dos capítulos anteriores e deste novo aqui! Bjs :D

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	46. Chapter 45 O destino se aproxima

**Capítulo 45: O destino se aproxima**

A taça em ouro fora despedaçada contra a parede antes de chegar aos lábios de Circe. Num acesso de raiva, esta urrou. Levando as mãos aos cabelos ruivos, a deusa voltou-se à jaula que decorava o centro daquela sala fria em pedra.

- Teu pai julga-se muito esperto. – Circe agachou-se até ficar ao nível da criança dentro da jaula. Mary jazia encolhida a um dos cantos, vendo-se cercada por grades douradas a toda à sua volta e por cima de si.

- Você quer o ovo. – a pequena lhe disse.

- É claro que quero o ovo! E aquilo não é um ovo. É o passaporte para a minha liberdade. – Circe falou alto, tomada pela loucura. – Vieram até ao meu covil, garantindo a fuga que desejava há milénios e agora, tudo se torna difícil. Mas eu irei dar a volta a Jack Sparrow.

- Vai matar meu pai? – Mary susteve um choro, atraindo a atenção dos olhos cor de mel da deusa.

- Se só assim ele me der o Olho-de-tigre… - a ruiva riu. – Mas seria uma pena. Tu irás morrer minha pequena. É parte do jogo e do equilíbrio. Mas teu pai era um desperdício. Que homem tão fascinante…

- Meu pai gosta da minha mãe. Não de você. – Mary gritou. - Você parece uma cenoura!

Circe olhou Mary Rose, o rosto se contorcendo de raiva. – Vou adorar calar um ser tão irritante como tu, sua peste! – levantando-se, esta andou até outro aposento, uma sala muito maior.

Nada ali prendia a atenção, mesmo sendo um aposento de paredes altas, sustentadas por colunas cravejadas de hieróglifos. Chegando ao topo das escadas, Circe olhou as duas piras colocadas em cada lado do começo das escadas. Como por magia, uma chama brutou do seu dedo indicador. Mergulhando esta no líquido contido em cada pira, dois corredores de fogo se fizeram, ladeando a escadaria e seguindo pelo centro do salão, abrindo caminho até ao outro lado.

Os olhos da deusa reflectiram as chamas e um sorriso brotou dos lábios desta ao ver as labaredas iluminarem e contornarem a base de uma estátua monumental, antes oculta pela escuridão. Uma figura humana com pelo menos sete metros de altura se erguia imponentemente. A cabeça de leoa olhava serenamente o ambiente vazio.

- A tua libertação está próxima, Sekhmet. – Circe sorriu, andando até à estátua. – E com ela, eu ficarei de vez livre da prisão a que me submeteram.

* * *

- Bem… - Barbossa suspirou fundo, agachado por entre umas pedras. – Chegamos.

- Sério, isto é deserto. – Jack torceu o nariz, estando na mesma posição do outro capitão. – Não há ninguém aqui. As ruínas do templo estão vazias. É preciso nos escondermos?

- Mênfis foi outrora a grande metrópole do Egipto. – Ranya explicou. – Foi há imenso tempo, mas nunca se sabe o que escondem as ruínas de uma grande cidade abandonada.

Os dois capitães olharam a egípcia se entreolhando confusos. Ao olhar as ruínas do templo em frente, ambos engoliram em seco. Algumas palmeiras altas camuflavam aquilo que restara do outrora grande templo do deus egípcio Ptah. À entrada, duas grandes esfinges, "repousavam" silenciosamente, guardando fielmente o edifício por toda a eternidade.

Empunhando as espadas, os dois piratas caminharam lentamente pelas ruínas espalhadas. Pedras da cor das areias, com suas formas anti-naturais que denunciavam serem pedaços de estátuas incompletas, de colunas há muito destruídas pelos ventos do deserto.

- Ramsés II. – Ranya apontou para uma estátua ainda de pé. – Um grande faraó do Antigo Egipto.

- Será que ele nos poderia dizer onde é a entrada disto? – Jack sorriu, mas os outros dois permaneceram calados. – Tudo bem. Não teve piada. Mas isto deve ter uma entrada que vá dar ao interior, certo?

- O templo está muito deteriorado. – Ranya caminhou lentamente, olhando o que restara. – Já nada resta da grande entrada guardada pelas estátuas. – a mulher suspirou. – Melhor continuarmos.

- Espere. – Jack pediu, agachando-se junto a uma poça de água. – Se ele abrir de novo… - mas ao aproximar o Olho da água este não abrira como anteriormente. Antes uma luz alaranjada se fez na parte superior. Como um laser, esta perfez um caminho indicando uma direcção. – Para sul.

* * *

- Não existe nada! Nem um buraco no chão. – Barbossa deu-se por vencido. Tinham ido na direcção para onde o Olho apontava mas nada descobriram.

Jack não ligou ao mais velho. A intensa luz laranja que brotava do objecto em suas mãos apontava para um amontoado de pedras. Guardando-o no bolso do casaco, o pirata começou a afastar as mais pequenas. – Uma ajuda aqui era bem-vinda! E para de resmungar zombie parasita. Meus ouvidos sãos sensíveis aos teus urros.

Sem tempo nem paciência para responder ao mais novo, Barbossa ajudou-o com as pedras. Quando a última e mais pesada fora removida, um buraco rectangular denunciava uma entrada.

- E se não for uma entrada para o templo? – Barbossa coçou a barba. – A própria senhorita nos disse que já nada resta deste.

- Aos nossos olhos nada existe… mas… debaixo de nós… - Ranya sorriu, tomando a iniciativa, aproximando-se do buraco escuro.

Usando tochas improvisadas com folhas secas das palmeiras, os piratas, acompanhados pela egípcia, aventuraram-se pela entrada. As escadas gastas levaram-nos a um corredor estreito a alguns metros da superfície. As paredes lisas se prolongavam num caminho sem fim.

- Como sabemos que isto vai dar ao antigo templo? – Jack arqueou o sobrolho.

- Tem de dar… foi aqui que esse objecto que traz consigo nos levou, certo? – Ranya explicou.

- Como sabemos que este é o templo certo? – foi a vez de Barbossa.

- Porque é o maior? – Ranya encolheu os ombros, andando no meio dos dois piratas. – Porque ele apontou para esta entrada…- Quando deu por si, os dois piratas a tinham encurralado, os seus rostos iluminados pelas tochas. – Algum… problema?

- Porque raio Circe tem medo de si? – Jack perguntou.

- Como?

- Não se faça de tonta! – Barbossa apontou a lâmina da espada ao pescoço da morena, fazendo-a engolir em seco. – Fala de um jeito peculiar. Conhece coisas que uma simples mulher do deserto não saberia. Quem é você…

- Senhorita Ranya? – Jack concluiu a frase de Barbossa. – Qual a sua verdadeira identidade?

A egípcia engoliu novamente em seco, alternando o olhar entre os dois piratas. – Eu sou apenas Ranya…

- Não minta! – Jack enfureceu-se. – A verdade é que agradeço sua ajuda, mas minha filha desapareceu. E cada vez mais tenho a certeza que sabe de algo. Aquela gata que andava com você. Que foi feito dela?

- Eu não sei de Ba… - Ranya tentou se libertar, mas os piratas rodearam-na ainda mais. – Eu sou apenas uma mulher comum! Se não querem minha ajuda, então me deixem ir embora. Mas duvido que saibam sobreviver sem mim…

- Porquê? Nunca precisei de uma mulher para sobreviver… - Jack encolheu os ombros mas a cara de Barbossa, fê-lo sorrir sem jeito.

- Vai morrer. – Ranya lhe disse. – Se se mexer, morre dentro de minutos.

- Como? – os dois se entreolharam até ouvirem um silvo. Lentamente, olhando para trás, iluminaram algo que os olhava do chão.

- Oh bugger. – Jack empalideceu ao visualizar a cobra que silvava. Colocando-se erecta, com a parte do pescoço dilatada em abas, estava pronta a atacar ao primeiro movimento que fizessem.

- É uma naja. – Ranya disse. – Mortífera e rápida.

- Eu corto-lhe o pescoço e… - Barbossa avançou, mas a egípcia impediu-o.

- La! – o simples movimento fez a cobra tentar picar o velho capitão. – Não queira morrer agonizando dentro do próprio corpo. – agachando-se lentamente, Ranya fixou a cobra. Dizendo algo numa língua incompreensível, afastou-a movendo a tocha na sua frente.

- Está vendo? Você até domina cobras! – Jack arregalou os olhos, apontando para a mulher, que retomara a marcha.

- Nasci no deserto. Conheço todos os perigos, senhor Sparrow.

- Jack… - Barbossa puxou-o. – Melhor continuarmos por agora.

O restante do corredor foi percorrido no maior silêncio. Ao fim deste, uma sala vazia esperava os três. A única porta existente estava selada.

- Eu não acredito que chegamos a um beco sem saída… - Jack suspirou, levando as mãos à cara.

- Talvez possamos chegar ao outro lado por aqui. – Barbossa agachou-se, iluminando com a luz da tocha uma pequena entrava desobstruída.

- As senhoras primeiro. – Jack deu passagem a Ranya, sorrindo-lhe sarcasticamente. Quando a morena se agachou, percorrendo o caminho de cócoras, Jack seguiu-lhe. – Fica na retaguarda.

- Porque eu sempre fico no final? – Barbossa resmungou.

- Ora… porque a minha traseira é algo bonito de se ver! – Jack riu, fazendo o mais velho aproximar a tocha de si. – Ai!

- Acredita… mais uma gracinha e não te poderás sentar durante uma eternidade. – Barbossa ameaçou-o, quase queimando o tecido das calças do outro.

- Olhem… - Ranya falou quando chegaram ao fim do caminho. Uma outra sala se abria, mas esta ao ser iluminada, revelou as paredes recheadas de hieróglifos. Histórias contadas a partir das imagens tão simetricamente desenhadas.

- O que dizem? – Barbossa quis saber, olhando de perto as figuras.

- Retratam episódios da vida de Ramsés II. – Ranya explicou. – Vê estes? Dizem: _"nascido de Rá, amado de Amon."_ Os faraós eram escolhidos pelos deuses.

- E quem são estes Rá e Amon?

- Está na cara, lorpa! – Jack exclamou. – O pai e a mãe do tal _Ramo_… qualquer coisa.

- Não. Rá é o deus do sol. Lendas apontam para que todos os seres tenham sido criados por ele, tendo o Homem sido criado a partir das suas lágrimas e suor. Por isso diz que Ramsés nasceu de Rá. – Ranya explicou de uma maneira tão maternal que parecia falar da própria família. – Já Amon era o rei dos deuses. A força criadora da vida…

- Família complicada, essa. – Jack fez uma careta.

- Tens uma estátua atrás de ti. – Barbossa apontou a tocha para uma estátua maior que Jack. A figura humana esculpida em pedra negra olhava-os majestosamente.

- Será o tal rei?

- Não. – Ranya arqueou o sobrolho. – É o deus Ptah. – a mulher passou a mão por um dos braços da estátua. – O ceptro dele… - esta indicou o objecto comprido na vertical que a figura mumificada de Ptah ostentava. – Tem o ankh, o was e o djed. Símbolos da vida, força e estabilidade. Estranho…

- O quê? – Jack engoliu em seco.

- Deste lado. – a egípcia apontou para a parede à sua esquerda. – Relata episódiso da vida de Ramsés II. Deste… - apontou para o lado direito. – Fala de Ptah, mas… há algo que não bate certo. Aqui… - Ranya esticou o dedo percorrendo uma linha de hieróglifos.

- O que diz? – Jack perguntou, aproximando-se da morena. – Ranya…?

- _"Três grandes, eles são. Dominam a terra e o céu."_ – Ranya fez uma pausa, passando para a linha de baixo. – _"O que os dois construíram, ela destruirá. Mas só quando à visão esta retornar…"... _Falta uma parte.

- Isso é grego… - Jack apontou para a parede. – E eu odeio gregos.

- É lógico que fala de dois homens e uma mulher. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – Mas quem eles são? Porque a mulher destruirá o que eles construíram?

- Só pode se referir a deuses… - Ranya disse.

- E só quando a mulher recuperar a visão é que ela destruirá o que quer que seja. – Barbossa voltou às hipóteses. – Porque raio é que isso me soa estranho?

- Ora… porque você tem um cérebro demasiado toldado para pensar que…

- Ou talvez… visão esteja relacionado com… o Olho… - Barbossa ignorou Jack.

- Leste-me o pensamento! Isso é batota. – Jack tentou resmungar. Dando um passo para trás, o pirata falhuo um pé, desequilibrando-se. No mesmo instante, um barulho pode ser ouvido e a estátua de Ptah moveu-se girando sobre si própria. Ao mesmo tempo que ficava oculta pela parede, uma outra estátua se mostrava aos visitantes.

- Por Alá! – Ranya exclamou, olhando as três figuras imponentes.

Talhado em ouro, três figuras humanas jaziam erectas, numa serenidade misteriosa. No mei,o a figura masculina envergava apenas um saio curto, possuindo um ceptro na mão direita encostado ao peito. No chapéu faraónico ostentava uma serpente. À esquerda da figura do provável faraó, repetia-se a estátua de Ptah. Mas o curioso era da direita. A quem o do meio dava a mão como se dois amantes se tratassem.

- Quem é? – Jack sentiu-se estranho ao olhar a terceira figura. O corpo simétrico de uma mulher cujo grande detalhe era a cabeça em forma de leão.

- Sekhmet. – Ranya pareceu incomodada. – A deusa leoa. Mulher de Ptah.

- Ela está traindo ele. – Jack riu de modo bobo, indicando que esta dava a mão a Ramsés.

- Esse nicho… - Barbossa chegou perto, colocando a mão numa reentrância por baixo das mãos unidas da deusa e do faraó.

- Talvez… - Jack ficou pensativo, retirando o Olho do bolso do casaco. Imediatamente este abriu, emitindo uma luz alaranjada forte, vendo-se no núcleo, um mini globo de lava. A força de atracção que se apoderava do objecto perto da estátua, fazia o pirata segurar firmemente nele. Porém, antes que o colocasse no sítio óbvio, Jack sentiu algo o atingir, como um raio, fazendo seu estômago se encolher e as costelas doerem quando bateu contra a parede.

O impacto fez o pirata largar o Olho, acabando atordoado. Quando finalmente tentou perceber o que se passara, vira Barbossa desembainhar a espada na direcção de Ranya.

- Eu não posso permitir. – com apenas um gesto rápido, a espada de Barbossa voou, deixando-o desarmado. – Gostei de vocês. A sério. Mas não posso permitir que a libertem novamente.

- O que está falando, mulher? – Barbossa brandou.

- Lamento. – Ranya olhou do capitão mais velho para Jack ainda ao chão. – Sekhmet não se pode voltar a erguer.

- Como… - Jack viu a mulher fugir pela abertura na parede que anteriormente tinham percorrido. Ao mesmo tempo, um tremor parecia tomar conta da galeria, fazendo o pirata se levantar desajeitadamente.

- Atrás dela, seu lesma! – Barbossa agarrou no braço de Jack, forçando-o a entrar novamente na entrada pequena. – Isto vai desmoronar.

- Ela levou o Olho? – Jack acordava agora, percorrendo de gatas o túnel, enquanto o chão tremia e as fendas se abriam sobre a sua cabeça.

- Nunca confiei nela. – Barbossa falou atrás deste. – Sabichona de um raio.

- Hector… - Jack virou-se para o mais velho quando saíram do estreito túnel. – Ela disse… disse que o Olho libertaria algo.

- É… - Barbossa continuava empurrando o mais novo, saindo da última galeria e entrando no grande túnel até ao exterior.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo que Jack vislumbrava a figura de Ranya sumir-se ao fundo, de onde a luz do sol entrava, o edifício não aguentou mais, desabando atrás de si. As pedras que caíam do tecto fizeram o pirata atirar-se para a frente, protegendo a cabeça, sentindo alguns calhaus atingirem o seu corpo, enquanto o pó o intoxicava.

Quando por fim tudo parecera ter acabado, Jack ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos ardiam e um ataque de tosse se fez. Quando a poeira assentou, Jack viu a luz ao fundo do túnel.

- Ei… cof… zombie… podemos sair e… - ao olhar para trás, Jack não viu mais que pedras se amontoando umas sobre as outras, fechando o caminho. – Barbossa?

Nem sinal do capitão mais velho. Jack começou a esgravatar, retirando as pedras mais pequenas, chamando por Barbossa. Enfim alcançara aquilo que lhe parecera uma pena. Ao puxá-la, apenas viera junto o grande chapéu de Barbossa.

- Oh bugger. – Jack ficou olhando o objecto. Barbossa teria possivelmente ficado esmagado com as rochas. Seu rival tinha sucumbido de vez. E estranhamente, Jack Sparrow sentira-se vazio…

* * *

_Mais a Norte…_

À entrada do porto calmo de Alexandria, uma sombra negra se fazia. Um navio de velas negras, com um dos mastros partidos parecia seguir um rumo certo, como puxado por cordas. Há quase dois dias que era assim. A tempestade quebrara o leme do Black Pearl, mas como por milagre de algo deus ou deusa, uma corrente se tibha feito no mar, levando o navio ao tão almejado porto.

- Daqui a algumas horas aportamos. – James comunicou para uma Lara absorta em pensamentos, olhando a vastidão que ficava para trás através da janela de popa. - O que faremos, quando lá chegarmos?

- Procuraremos essa dita cidade cujo dito templo se situa, cujo templo de outra deusa guarda, cujo maldito tesouro está lá. – Lara respondeu sarcasticamente. – Seja lá o que isso for…

- Mênfis fica perto do Cairo. – Darius explicou, sentado em cima de uma arca. – Proponho que se tome uma feluca pelo Nilo abaixo. Não podemos levar o Pearl.

- Ele ficará em reparação no porto. – Lara olhou os presentes. – Combinei com o Capitão Teague… - os seus olhos pousaram na figura lendária sentada à mesa redonda, analisando as cartas de navegação que tudo mostravam. – Gibbs ficará responsável. Não quero ir com poucos, mas também não serve de nada levar a tripulação inteira.

- Eu e Elizabeth iremos. – James falou. – Não quero deixá-la sozinha.

- Já vi melhores razões para disfarçar a ânsia por um tesouro. – Teague falou, sem olhar o ex-comodoro.

- Acontece que a mim só me interessa um tesouro, Capitão Teague… - James virou-se, não demonstrando medo ou respeito pelo pai de Jack. – Agora se me dão licença.

Lara viu Norrington sair porta fora, voltando-se à monotonia de sempre. Porém, o chamado do sogro despertou-a.

- Já pensou o que fazer se eles não se encontrarem lá?

- Como assim?

- Segundo o que me contou, aquele desmiolado e restantes foram parar sabe-se lá onde. – Teague começou, olhando a nora. – Ninguém nos garante que eles estejam em Mênfis. Ninguém nos garante até… que eles estejam vivos.

- Seja a última vez que diga semelhante, ou eu… - Lara tentou avançar para cima de Teague mas Darius impediu-a. – Eu sei. Sei e tenho a certeza que estão vivos. E vou encontra-los. Ao contrário do que julga Capitão Teague… existem mais tesouros que não de prata ou ouro.

A frase parecia ter acertado em cheio ao capitão mais velho. Sem deixar transparecer, este se levantou. – Levo as cartas de navegação comigo. Nunca se sabe se novos caminhos se abrem…

Quando por fim o pirata saiu, Lara enraiveceu-se, dando um murro na parede. – Porque raio eu estou passando isso? Que mal eu fiz a Deus ou a esses ditos seres que se dizem deuses? Eu não almejo prata ou ouro. Só quero meu marido de volta. Minha filha linda de volta...

- Eu sei… - Darius falou atrás de si.

- Você me compreende, não? – a morena voltou-se, mirando os olhos claros em frente. - Tudo o que queria era voltar para os braços de sua noiva. Para junto de Mayara.

- O tempo passou, Lara. Sei que nunca a terei. – Darius engoliu em seco antes de falar novamente. - Mesmo a tendo tão próximo.

- Esqueceu-a? À Mayara? – apoiando-se na janela, Lara fitou-o. – Vejo que teve uma história longa com Lady McLean. Como conseguiu ficar milénios resistindo a Circe, nessa maldição de ser imortal, e mal saiu de lá apaixonou-se por ela?

- Eu também não sei. Amei Mayara desde o dia em que a vi. Amei-a durante todo aquele cativeiro. Era a minha razão de continuar vivo. - Darius encolheu os ombros. - Se chamam a isto estar vivo... Olga foi um enigma na minha vida. Uma esperança renovada, um sonho que no fundo não passara disso.

- Mas não a esqueceu.

- Talvez a esquecesse quando a vi a si. A reencarnação de Mayara.

- Mas e agora? Depois de ver novamente Olga. Como anda o seu coração Darius? – Lara ousou pousar uma mão sobre o peito deste, não obtendo resposta. – Você ama as duas. Ama Mayara e ama Olga.

- De que adianta. São ambas impossíveis…

Antes que o atlante terminasse, Olga assomara à porta, vendo a intimidade que parecia rondar Lara e Darius. Engolindo em seco, esta saiu novamente.

- Vá atrás dela. – Lara afastou-se. – Não lhe minta.

- Ela nunca acreditará que…

- Ela o ama. Quem ama acredita até no impossível.

* * *

- Olga! – Darius chamou a ruiva que já se ia pelo tombadilho, parando junto à amurada e colocando os olhos no porto egípcio. – O que você viu…

- Não preciso de explicações. – esta disse, sem olhar na sua cara.

- Não é nada do que está pensando. – Darius colocou-se ao seu lado, numa tentativa frustrada de esta olhar para si.

- Como sabe o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar? Por acaso é adivinho?

- Olga… - Darius suspirou, olhando também ele a paisagem. - Você precisa de saber a verdade.

- Óptimo! – Lady McLean virou-se finalmente, cravando os negros olhos nos azuis de Darius. – Porque é só isso que eu quero, Darius. A verdade. Eu ouvi a última parte da conversa. Você ama duas mulheres? Por acaso se apaixonou pela Capitã Sparrow?

- Não. Lara é só uma vítima no meio da confusão que é a minha vida. – o atlante explicou.

- A sério? Então explique-se de uma vez por todas. Porque me abandonou? Porque sempre deixa um rasto de mistério por onde passa? Porque a todos encanta? – as perguntas não paravam. – Raios, quem és afinal, Darius?

- Lara é a reencarnação da minha noiva. Eu cheguei a falar nela, lembra? – Darius perguntou, não obtendo resposta. – Ela é exactamente igual à princesa Mayara. Que morreu… há muitos milhares de anos atrás.

- C-Como é que é? – Olga abriu a boca.

- Olga, essa é a verdade. A verdade é mais doida de todas. – Darius se desesperou. – Eu nunca te contei por isso mesmo. Porque nunca iria acreditar. Eu não sou grego. Sou atlante. Estava noivo da filha mais velha do rei de Atlântida. E por um infortúnio do destino... eu acabei cativo de uma deusa doida. Deusa essa que agora literalmente raptou a filha de Lara. Olga você tem de acreditar em mim. - Darius alcançou as mãos da dama, juntando-as às suas.

- Você tem… milhares de anos?

- Eu sou imortal. Foi um dos feitiços de Circe. O único jeito é... - Darius não acabou a frase quando sentiu a face arder devido ao estalo que levara de Olga. As vozes da tripulação se calaram, olhando a cena.

- Sabe porque eu estou aqui, Darius? – Olga lhe disse, tremendo de raiva, tentando não cair no choro. – Eu estou aqui por sua causa. EU ESTOU AQUI PORQUE VIM ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

- Porque o fez?

- Porque fui deserdada. Posta na rua. – Olga não susteve mais as lágrimas que rolavam pela face alva. - Depois de você ir embora, eu não tive outra solução senão ficar noiva de Peter Collins. Mas tudo se acabou por descobrir. - Olga disse. - Meu pai nunca mais me dirigiu palavra. Minha mãe se descabelava tentando alcançar um equilíbrio em meio à desgraça. Eu fugi, Darius. Fugi porque o que me esperava era a morte. E se não fosse a ajuda de amigos, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim e no entanto... - um soluço travou a fala da escocesa. - Eu sempre o fiz na esperança de te encontrar.

- Você me encontrou.

- Pois. E neste momento acabo de perceber que você nunca foi mais além de um trapaceiro. - Olga abanou a cabeça. - Imortal? Deusas e reinos perdidos? Até uma criança tem mais imaginação.

- Porque tentou se casar com o Collins? – Darius agarrou Olga por um braço quando esta ensaiou fugir.

- Era o que queriam para mim. – esta lhe respondeu, mas não conseguiu se desenvencilhar dele.

- Você nunca o suportou. - Darius seguia insistente, ele próprio não contendo a dor que lhe atravessava o peito. - Porque se assujeitou a isso? Porquê fugir da sua terra e vir atrás de mim? – o silêncio da dama só confirmava o cenário que atravessava a sua mente. - Aquela criança... ele é... meu...

- Fique longe de mim e do meu filho. - Olga ameaçou.

- Largue ela, Darius. – a voz de Lara soou atrás dos dois. – Não é hora de termos uma briga caseira aqui dentro.

Darius não teve outro remédio que soltar Olga, vendo-a correr para o porão. Instintivamente levou as mãos aos cabelos. Agora tinha a certeza de várias coisas. Que Olga ainda o amava. Que nunca o perdoaria. Que lhe doía horrivelmente saber que a ferira. E mais do que tudo, que aquele menino, filho dela, era provavelmente…

- Seu filho. – Alicia se aproximou de Darius, sorrindo sem jeito. – Ela me contou toda a história.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi leitoras e leitores! Depois de algum tempo de ausência em que não tive nem tempo nem imaginação para escrever, eis que sai mais um capítulo da Olhos Felinos! Atenção a alguns pormenores: as histórias dos deuses são verdadeiras, não as inventei. Só a frase que Ranya lê é invenção minha. Outra coisa, a estátua que contém Ptah, Ramsés e Sekhmet é verdadeira. Foi achada no templo de Ptah. No entanto eu me inspirei nela para fazer essa cena, com a diferença que na realidade ela não é de ouro.**

**Quero agradecer do fundo do coração as reviews da minha amiga Olg'Austen, da querida Girlsn'Roses e da sra. sparrow. Um beijo enorme pra vocês!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	47. Chapter 46 O Reencontro

**Capítulo 46: O Reencontro**

Limpando a lâmina da própria espada, Lara via Teague e Darius conversarem com alguns comerciantes já em terra, negociando o transporte que os levaria a Mênfis. O grupo seria restrito. Apenas ela, Teague, Norrington, Darius, Pintel e Raguetti, Will e Elizabeth iriam até ao maldito templo, resgatar os outros três e desvendar aquele mistério de uma vez por todas.

- Ai, Larinha! – Grace fungou, vendo-a preparar-se para sair do navio. – Eu queria tanto ir.

- Não, Grace. – a pirata lhe sorrira sem vontade. – É demasiado perigoso. Ficará aqui, com Alicia.

- Vai ser difícil convencer essa jovem a ficar, Lara. – Grace rolou os olhos, limpando o próprio nariz às costas da mão. – Ela é louca pelo William. E nem o estado dela a faz ser um pouco menos irresponsável!

- Somos todos irresponsáveis, Grace. – Lara colocou a mão no ombro da mulher gorducha, abraçando-a forte. – Eu vou voltar. E vou trazer a Mary comigo.

- Que Deus o permita. – Grace disse, numa voz mais que embargada. – Que permita que tragar a nossa menina! Que permita que traga seu marido. E que…

- Eu trago o Barbossa também. – Lara sorriu, beijando a testa à sua "mãe" de criação. Mas, findo o gesto, os olhos castanhos da morena se fixaram na figura de Olga à porta da cabine dos capitães. – Eu preciso falar algo antes de ir.

Seguindo a ruiva que se colocara lá dentro, Lara deu com Olga de costas, olhando através das janelas da popa. – Quando pretendem regressar?

- Nós não vamos com tempo certo, Lady McLean. – Lara levou as mãos à cintura.

- Quando regressarem, eu já não estarei aqui.

- Não cometa nenhuma loucura, Olga. – a capitã lhe chamou. – Darius já sabe que Ian é seu filho. Quer queira ou não… você possui uma parte dele.

- Possuo? – a ruiva se virara, com os olhos negros inflamados. – Eu não possuo nada! Graças ao Darius, eu fiquei sem nada. Meu filho nasceu porque a caridade de um amigo me salvou! Eu não sou ninguém… e eu não tenho para onde ir… - desabando, Olga apoiara as costas ao parapeito, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Pode ficar aqui. Se tudo se resolver, voltaremos e a deixaremos onde quiser. – Lara disse, levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Mas há algo que precisa de saber.

- O quê?

- Tudo que o Darius disse é verdade. – a pirata apoiara um dos quadris à mesa. – Ele era um soldado atlante…

- Se me disser que ele é a reencarnação do demónio eu sou capaz de acreditar mais depressa. – Olga rolou os olhos.

- Se lhe espetar uma faca no coração, ele não morre. – Lara disse, deixando a outra estática. – Mas como qualquer ser humano… ele também sente. E não são preciso facas nem espadas para se ferir alguém no seu âmago. – a morena continuara, analisando o rosto fechado da outra. – Se quiser acreditar tudo bem… se não quiser… não é obrigada. Mas tenho de lhe dizer que… Darius pode não sair desta campanha vivo.

- Acabou de dizer que ele é imortal!

- Ele pretende matar a deusa que lhe destruiu a vida. E só ela o pode matar. – Lara endireitou-se, caminhando até à saída. – Se quiser trocar algumas palavras com ele… é a altura.

A lady escocesa ficara vendo a capitã sair, deixando-a sozinha naquele ambiente escuro. Engolindo em seco, Olga sentira os olhos humedecerem-se, percebendo-se mais uma vez completamente sozinha no mundo. Desejara reencontrar Darius por todo aquele tempo e agora que finalmente o alcançara, não sabia mais o que fazer. Queria correr atrás de si, mas não poderia deixá-lo para trás.

- Eles alugaram uma feluca… - Alicia lhe surgira sorrateira. – Vão subir o rio com ela.

- O que tenho eu a ver com isso? – o perfeito sotaque escocês da outra ecoara, saindo para o exterior.

- Que barcos são ótimos para nos escondermos… - Alicia lhe sorriu. – Vá lá! Tanto eu como você estamos desejosas de ir com eles. Mas devido aos condicionantes… fomos proibidas.

- Eu não quero ir a lado nenhum! Imagine-se, eu, uma dama… perdida nesse deserto! – Olga brandara.

- Tudo bem… seu filho ficaria bem com Grace. – Alicia encolheu os ombros. – Se prefere que Darius morra… ou reencontre Mayara… você que sabe.

As sobrancelhas finas e ruivas da escocesa se ergueram, alcançando a outra. – Como poderíamos fazer isso sem que eles nos descobrissem?

- Confie em mim! – Alicia exclamou. – E use uma pistola.

- Eu nunca peguei numa arma! Tenho horror e…

A pirata lhe colocara uma pistola na mão. – Nem eu. Mas aprende-se a usá-las!

* * *

James aproximara-se de Elizabeth, que maravilhada, olhava o ambiente tão diferente daquele a que se habituara. – Nunca esteve num lugar assim?

- Não. – Elizabeth sorriu, olhando os monumentos em Alexandria, enquanto esperavam entrar na feluca. – Era tão rica… e apenas conhecia a corte e Port Royal. E no entanto, agora… todo o mundo se abriu para mim.

- O mundo sempre esteve aos seus pés, Elizabeth. – James lhe sorriu e pela primeira vez a loira se perdeu nos raios verdes e castanhos de suas íris. – Acho que… que o que me faz ser pirata é o facto de a ter aqui.

- Não diga isso, James. Nasceu para ser um homem da marinha, não um reles…

- Pirata? – o ex-oficial a acompanhou, entrando dentro daquela barca. – Não é muito diferente, sabe? Talvez seja um pouco mais…

- Sujo?

- Excitante. – num sorriso mútuo, a conversa dos dois fora findada pela aproximação de Lara e Teague.

- Nos transportarão para o outro lado, onde camelos e cavalos nos esperam. – o velho capitão informou.

- Eu não sei andar de camelo! – Elizabeth exclamou.

- Sabe andar de cavalo? – Darius se chegou. O semblante do grego demonstrava cansaço. Não um cansaço provocado por fadiga física, mas pelo esforço de pensar demais.

- Sei sim… quando andava na corte, meu pai me deu um cavalo e… - Elizabeth explicou.

- Esqueça. Não vai montar que nem dama em nenhum deles. – Lara disse. – Vai ter de abrir as pernas tanto em cavalos como em camelos.

- Que falta de… - Norrington engoliu em seco.

- Esqueça a educação. – Lizzie se virara a ele. – Lá no século delas é tudo liberal. Não há regras, não há tanta preocupação com a educação. Não há uma diferença tão acentuada entre ricos e pobres… enfim… é o mundo da liberdade.

- Será? – o Ex Comodoro encolheu os ombros, olhando as águas do rio. – Liberdade é tudo que o homem anseia… mas a verdade, é que se não a levarmos com o mínimo de regras… de que vale o caos absoluto?

Darius via aqueles dois conversando, sentindo a cabeça latejar com tudo o que acontecera. A vinda de Olga, a descoberta que tinha um filho, o pisar naquela terra que há milhares de anos atrás lhe ditaram a "morte". Tudo deixava o agora pirata com um enorme peso sob os ombros, como se o mundo decidisse agir para o esmagar.

- Não fique assim. – Lara lhe disse, vendo a margem contrária se aproximar depois de mais de uma hora de viagem. – Havia de estar feliz. Descobriu que tem um filho!

- Feliz? – os olhos azuis que adquiriam um tom dourado com a mistura da cor do rio com a da areia das dunas, lhe fitaram, quase não compreendendo o que a mulher de Jack Sparrow lhe dissera. – Como posso estar feliz? Eu… eu arruinei a vida daquela mulher. Eu… céus! Eu fiz aquela criança sem saber e…

- Sem saber? – Lara arqueou o sobrolho.

- Exagerei! – Darius levou a mão à cara. – Mas eu nunca pensei que a deixasse grávida. E eu não tenho nada para oferecer. Nunca tive quando era um simples caseiro, quanto mais agora.

- É um homem honrado, Darius. – Lara lhe disse.

Tirando um fio preto que sempre trazia ao pescoço, Darius lhe passara o artefacto. Lara rolou o pingente pelos dedos, não compreendendo. – Se eu não conseguir me safar…

- Não diga isso!

- Lara… - levando uma mão ao rosto desta, Darius a fitou por alguns momentos. – Calypso me avisou. – Darius mostrara algo que tinha enfiado na bainha das calças. – Este punhal… - Lara desceu os olhos pela arma brilhante, captando os detalhes. O gume afiado estava perfeitamente polido, deixando antever seu reflexo, apenas distorcido pelos caracteres que percorriam a extensão deste. – É a única arma que pode derrotar um deus. Foi forjado pelo próprio Hefesto.

- Você vai matar Circe com isso? – Lara engolira em seco. – Mas ela é imortal!

- Sim. Mas a maneira de fazer um deus "morrer" é mandá-lo para o próprio inferno deles. Se eu atingir Circe com isto, eu a farei perder sua existência aqui, na Terra. – Darius explicou, guardando o punhal. – Esse pingente… eu o guardo desde que saí da Escócia.

- É uma figura feminina. – Lara o viu atentamente.

- Eu esculpi num pedaço de madeira. É a deusa Afrodite. – Darius explicou. – Deusa do amor, a preferida de Mayara… Eu rezei a ela para que me ajudasse no meu objetivo mas também para que…

- Protegesse a Olga. – Lara concluiu, vendo o semblante de Darius se baixar. Atraindo o rosto dele para si, Lara lhe sorriu. – Você não vai morrer…

- Por favor, lhe entregue isso quando tudo acabar. – Darius pediu, beijando a mão daquela que se apresentava como a réplica perfeita de uma das mulheres da sua vida.

* * *

Os olhos dos piratas se esbugalhavam ao passarem por monumentos que muitos nem sequer sonhavam existir. Lara já tinha visto as pirâmides do vale de Gizé, mas a verdade é que vê-las ali, os três edifícios triangulares que imponentemente apontavam ao céu, guardados pela majestosa esfinge, lhe dava um frio na barriga. Como, ela pensava, em apenas duzentos anos, aqueles monumentos podiam se ter deteriorado tanto?

A caravana passava em silêncio, com Elizabeth a preferir apoiar-se no cavalo montado por Norrington, com esta a ser liderada por Lara e Teague que seguiam em seus respetivos cavalos.

- O que deu neles? – Will chamou a atenção de Darius, apontando em direção aos dois atrasados que em cima de um camelo os seguiam. Pintel e Raguetti pareciam deveras desajeitados, com os rostos cobertos por um lenço azul.

- Lara! Teague! – Darius exclamou, após desviar o olhar para aqueles dois.

- Que foi? – Lara fez o cavalo estancar, vendo Darius apontar a Pintel e Raguetti. – Vocês dois, será que se podiam despachar?

- Hum… hum! – o mais baixo, exclamou algo impercetível, fazendo um gesto de "nós já vamos".

- Arre… nunca mais lá chegaremos. – Lara resmungou, vendo Teague descer do cavalo e abrir o mapa. – O que está fazendo?

- Percebendo a distância. – os olhos experientes perscrutaram o horizonte deserto. – Ainda nos faltam algumas milhas até lá.

- Pois se nos despacharmos, talvez cheguemos antes do anoitecer! – aborrecida, a morena bufou.

- Acalme-se. – Teague lhe apontou um dedo. – Se esperou até aqui, esperará mais um pouco.

- Ora… - mas a argumentação de Lara fora para o espaço quando ouvira um grito. Sobressaltando-se, a capitã vira Will e Darius ao pé dos camelos dos dois piratas atrasados, puxando-os e pegando nestes ao colo. – Que raio…

- FRANCAMENTE ALICIA! – Will berrara quando, ao pousar a figura no chão, percebera ser a mulher disfarçada, tirando-lhe o véu. – Você é doida?

- Não grita comigo! – a pirata de nariz arrebitado lhe apontara o dedo. – Eu não ia ficar naquele navio, esperando sabe-se lá quanto tempo para que voltassem.

- Estás grávida, Alicia. – Lara descera do cavalo. – Será que não vês o perigo ao qual te expões só de nos acompanhar?

- Eu sou uma pirata! Eu vivo com vocês, combato malfeitores. Já matei alguns deles! E meu filho está na minha barriga há quase quatro meses e não o perdi até agora. – cruzando os braços, o rosto corado de Alicia adquirira uma expressão de determinação, exposto pelos cabelos presos num coque improvisado.

- Deixem-na ir. – Teague disse. – Piratas passam por tudo. Já vi mulheres num estado mais delicado e que chegaram a combater e a vencer.

- A própria Grace O'Malley deu à luz num navio! – Elizabeth exclamou.

- Quem? – James a olhou por cima do ombro.

- A pirata irlandesa que fez frente à Rainha Isabel. – Elizabeth explicou com ar triunfante.

- Eu também dei à luz num navio. – Lara protestou. – Mas não me aventurei em tal cenário como essa desmiolada.

- Vai voltar para Alexandria, Alicia. – William lhe disse.

- Obriga-me. – Alicia o olhou duro. – Ninguém nos vai obrigar a voltar.

- Nos? – Lara ergueu o sobrolho, lembrando-se do sujeito que Darius retirara do cavalo.

- Me… larga. - a figura ainda coberta tentava estapear o peito daquele que lhe segurava, mas Darius era muito mais forte que…

- Lady McLean? – Lara abriu a boca. – Sério?

- Eu sabia que era persistente, mas não tão… - Darius a largou finalmente, vendo-a desenvencilhar-se do lenço, a mostrar-se num figurino masculino. Poderia se sentir ridícula dentro daquele traje, mas a verdade é que aos olhos do atlante, nunca sua escocesa lhe parecera tão cativante.

- Burra? – no melhor sotaque da Escócia, a ruiva lhe semicerrou os olhos. – Talvez eu deva ser mesmo.

- Porque veio atrás, Olga? – Darius a encostava ao animal, tentando que aquela conversa se mantivesse num tom íntimo.

Lara percebera-o, exclamando. – Tudo bem… pausa de dez minutos para descansar.

- Porque sou burra. Você próprio o disse. – cruzando os braços, Olga se deteve a mirar os outros descerem das montadas.

- Deixou Ian sozinho? – Darius levou as mãos aos cabelos, repuxando-os atrás.

- Meu filho está com a senhora Grace. – Olga dissera. – Está bem.

- Não, não está! Nosso filho precisa da mãe. – Darius deixou claro.

Um nó se formara instantaneamente na garganta da escocesa, ao ouvi-lo falar assim. – No…nosso?

- Não adianta mentir, porque eu já sei Olga. Eu acho que sei desde que coloquei os olhos nele. – Darius disse, descendo os olhos claros pelo rosto da jovem. – Algo no meu peito apertou e…

- Apertou? Como quando me deixou? – os olhos negros da ruiva se marejaram de pronto.

- Eu não tinha outra alternativa. Eu não tenho alternativa. – segurando-a pelos ombros, Darius tentava obrigar a escocesa a olhá-lo nos olhos, mas esta não conseguia. Não tinha forças para mirar o atlante sem que cometesse uma loucura.

- Sempre há alternativa, Darius.

- Não para mim. – desistindo, Darius moveu-se. – É ridículo eu sei. Mas toda a minha vida eu amei uma mulher. E se aguentei… foi por amor a ela. – Darius explicou. – E depois quando a vi… saindo daquele coche…

- Me achou arrogante e eu o achei um tremendo rude. – a dama aproveitara este se encontrar de costas para o mirar atentamente.

- Mas eu me apaixonei e você também. E o que vivemos… - Darius levara a mão ao próprio pescoço. – Foi fantástico, mas foi proibido.

- Eu tinha fugido com você! – era Olga que agora se colocava de frente para si, levando as mãos ao seu rosto. O atritar dos pelos rasos do rosto dele lhe picaram a pele, mas a ruiva não se importara, detendo-se a apenas sentir a textura. – Naquela noite… na noite que você fugiu… eu adormeci nos seus braços já com a ideia de fugir consigo.

- Eu não lhe podia dar nada.

- Você podia me dar tudo! O seu amor era tudo para mim. – Olga salientou. – Eu recomeçaria do zero em qualquer canto deste mundo, desde que o tivesse ao meu lado.

- Me… desculpe. – Darius se desenvencilhou, sentindo o coração doer. – Mas… eu não me arrependo. – sabendo que a ferira, este não se dignara a olhá-la. – Não me arrependo de ter partido.

- Me deixou grávida… se por acaso eu estivesse antes…

- Faria o mesmo. – Darius ouviu-a suster a respiração, cerrando ele próprio os olhos, irritados com a claridade do sol impiedoso. – Seu filho não merece um pai tão desgraçado.

Olhando-os de lado, Lara sentia o peito arder. Não que tivesse ciúmes, pelo contrário. Queria o bem de Darius. Mas nesses momentos sentia-se invadida, violada pelo espírito de Mayara que sujeitava a morena a sentimentos contraditórios. Sentimentos que esta sabia não lhe pertencerem.

* * *

O sol a pique fazia a pele estalar dolorosamente. A língua lhe parecia um pedaço de cortiça em meio à boca seca, pedinte pela mínima gota de água. Os seus olhos entreabriam-se à luz terrível, que lhe fazia o corpo não reagir àquela onda de calor. Jack sentia-se em pleno inferno. Pior que o cofre de Davy Jones. Pior que aquela ilha deserta em meio ao mar das Caraíbas. Perdido no deserto, o pirata nem sequer sabia como chegara ali.

Ranya fugira com o Olho-de-Tigre. Barbossa ficara feito num bolo ao ser esmagado pelas pedras do templo. E Jack ficara ali, sozinho, sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que Alexandria estava a norte e que se guiasse pela sua amada bússola, talvez conseguisse chegar ali, pedir ajuda para resgatar sua filha.

Ah… Mary Rose, sua querida e amada primogénita. Seu coração apertava ao pensar que Circe a poderia matar quando bem entendesse. Um berro lhe saíra pelos pulmões fracos, não querendo imaginar esse cenário. Estava perdido. Sem rumo. Não valiam bússolas ou estrelas. Jack Sparrow se via no fim da linha, mergulhado na dor de perder quem mais amava.

- Mald…maldita… - pelos lábios secos, Jack tentava sibilar algo. – Deu…sa…

Ao fechar os olhos, seus pensamentos voaram para outro sítio. O peso nos seus ombros se eclipsara. Ao longe, Jack conseguia ouvir o barulho de água correndo, talvez pelas pedras de um rio. O cheiro da erva fresca lhe invadia as narinas e o riso de alguém os seus ouvidos. _Mãe_ era a palavra que este se via a pronunciar, correndo atrás da moça morena que brincava consigo. Kuanna era tão linda. Não era por ser sua mãe, mas a verdade é que a bela indígena se apresentava como uma verdadeira deusa, de sorriso perfeito e amistoso, com os olhos da cor do cacau, tão iguais aos de Jack a contrastar com o cabelo negro e liso.

_- Mãe!_ – o pequeno Jack já se via no caminho do choro ao perceber-se sozinho, até que alguém o afagara por trás, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

_- Estou aqui, meu pequeno índio! _– sua mãe lhe abraçara, acolhendo-o no seu regaço a limpar os olhos húmidos do seu menino. – _Estarei sempre contigo._

Como um clique, aquele cenário se desfez, mas as palavras de Kuanna ecoaram infinitamente pela sua cabeça. – Estarei sempre contigo… - Jack abriu os olhos subitamente.

Como se tivesse levado uma injeção de adrenalina, o capitão do Black Pearl se levantara, olhando o deserto à sua volta. Era hora de agir. Jack não podia desistir. Lara não desistiria e ele também não. Consultando a bússola, o moreno seguiu por aquele caminho, tirando a camisa suja a amarrá-la à cabeça, numa tentativa de minimizar os efeitos do sol.

Por aquilo que lhe pareceram horas, Jack andou, sentindo os pés arderem dentro das botas. Queria poder tirá-las, mas sabia que por baixo só encontraria a areia escaldante do deserto. Por onde ele já andara… enfrentara tempestades colossais, tripulações assombradas e até um inferno privado. E nada lhe parecia tão difícil como aquela, literalmente falando, travessia no deserto.

A sede, mais que a fome, aumentava em seu ser, fazendo-o arrastar-se, sentindo os membros inferiores cederem e o chão ficar muito próximo. Sparrow caíra de joelhos sobre a areia, percebendo o coração bater descontroladamente, denunciando que o fim estava próximo. Esse seria então, o fim da linha para o lendário Capitão Jack Sparrow? Morrer no meio do nada, deixar seu corpo abandonado, comido pelos insetos e enterrado pelas areias do tempo, para nunca mais ser achado?

- NOME? – de cócoras, vergado sobre si mesmo, Jack gritou, sentindo a voz rouca lhe falhar. – QUE ME… ME INTERESSA… MEU NOME?

Que interessava se seria recordado ou não? Jack dava-se conta que mais do que inscrever seu nome na História, ele queria que aqueles que ele mais amava se lembrassem dele. Queria que sua filha se lembrasse do pai, que aprendesse com ele e sobretudo, que perpetuasse o nome… em segurança. Jack não queria mais nada a não ser reaver as suas preciosidades. Sua filha, sua mulher, seu navio… sua casa.

Os olhos chocolate se abriram para o que ao fundo se lhe apresentava. Por entre a onda de calor que desfigurava tais figuras, Jack distinguia sombras. Sombras que caminhavam para si. Não tinha mais força para gritar, não tinha sequer força para rastejar. Seu corpo pedia para que ali se deitasse e ficasse. As figuras continuavam seu caminho, aproximando-se, distinguindo-se conforme cada passo era dado. Aos poucos, o pirata percebeu sete cavaleiros virem até si.

_Cavaleiros? Não há cavaleiros no deserto… provavelmente seriam "cameleiros"!_ Nem morrendo Jack perdia a piada. _São os cavaleiros do apocalipse… são sete… não quatro… alguém se enganou a escrever aquele livro…_

- Ei… - se pondo de joelhos, Jack acenou sem forças, tentando balbuciar algo. – Ajudem!

As sombras continuavam o seu passo lento, fazendo Jack perceber que era provavelmente parte de uma caravana de povos do deserto. Distinguia os cavalos, os camelos… mas não as pessoas. Num derradeiro esforço, Jack se levantou, correndo desajeitadamente, tentando mover os braços. – AJUDEM!

A alguns metros, o trote dos animais parara e Jack ficou com a certeza que o tinham visto. Um dos cavaleiros que seguia na frente descera do cavalo, olhando-o. – Ajude…em…-me…

Os olhos de Jack não se seguravam abertos, fazendo o pirata semicerrá-los ao tentar vislumbrar os detalhes da pessoa que agora corria na sua direção. Ao longe ouvia-a chamar por si, mesmo não distinguindo o que esta dizia. A poucos metros, quando já ameaçava cair de cara no chão, a voz feminina a gritar-lhe o nome o despertara.

- JACK!

Não podia ser. Outra miragem? Que Deus sádico era aquele que o enganava de forma tão vil? Tão grosseira? Jack via-a. Via Lara, a sua Lara correr para si, com os cabelos soltos ao vento, gritando-lhe desesperadamente o nome.

- Lara…? – erguendo o sobrolho, o capitão moribundo percebeu não tratar-se de uma miragem quando visualizou o rosto que vinha contra si. – LARA?

- JACK! – a morena percebeu o marido ali, como se a esperasse eternamente. Seus corpos chocaram num abraço, fazendo-a sentir o corpo febril dele, acolhendo-o fortemente. – Oh… Jack!

- Eu… estou… sonhando, pois? – os olhos do pirata encontraram os castanhos dela, levando uma mão calejada ao rosto da amada.

- Não! Não estás sonhando. – Lara já chorava, beijando-lhe os lábios secos, fazendo-o perceber que havia algo mais refrescante que a própria água. – Eu estou aqui! Eu estou aqui, meu amor.

- A… Mary… - Jack deixou-se cair de joelhos, não largando Lara, fazendo esta ir ao chão consigo.

- Onde ela está? – Lara ficou com o sorriso paralisado, ainda com as mãos ao rosto de Jack. – Onde está a nossa filha, Jack?

- Ela… - Jack não completara a frase. O céu fora visto a rodopiar e a face de sua mulher desvanecera, dando lugar a uma escuridão desejada, perdendo os sentidos ao desabar nos braços desta.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi meus leitores e leitoras! Primeiro de tudo, quero me desculpar pelo longo hiatus ao qual sujeitei não só esta fic, como todas as que tenho. No entanto, por me encontrar num mestrado, eu não tive nem tempo, nem inspiração para escrever decentemente a continuação desta fic.**

**Agora terminei o primeiro ano e nestas férias planeio terminar de vez a Olhos Felinos, encerrando um ciclo, dando um fim merecido à minha saga de Potc. Me desculpem do fundo do coração ter-vos feito esperar. Espero que me possam perdoar e voltar a ler e comentar como dantes.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas leituras que fizeram, por terem comentado e adicionado esta história como favorita. Obrigada à Olg'Austen pelo apoio que sempre me dá, pois acho que sem ela, esta fic não seria a mesma.**

**Espero que gostem e por favor, deixem vossos comentários, pois eles são o que mais fazem um ficwriter feliz!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	48. Chapter 47 Acordar para a realidade

**Capítulo 47: Acordar para a realidade**

Um ataque de tosse fora a única coisa que Hector Barbossa sentira depois de estar perdido numa escuridão sem fim. Sentindo os pulmões arderem e a garganta arranhar, o experiente pirata se levantou de sopetão, sentindo a cabeça latejar de tal forma que parecia que se tinha rachado em dois. Tossindo violentamente, Barbossa se encostara à parede rugosa daquele lugar, percebendo agora todo seu corpo doer. Ao aventurar abrir os olhos, este deu com uma luz mínima, proveniente da tocha jogada ao chão cujo fogo estava quase em ponto de extinção.

- Mas que raio... – a exclamação se fizera ao mesmo tempo que se arrastava e pegava na tocha, soprando um pouco para que o fogo se revivesse. Quando o conseguira, Barbossa olhara à sua volta, percebendo-se dentro do túnel que ligava à saída daquele templo.

Coçando a cabeça, algo muito querido se fizera ausente e Barbossa amaldiçoou a perda do chapéu. – SPARROW?

Sua voz se prolongara pelo eco, mas não obtivera resposta. As pedras que lhe barravam o caminho fizeram o velho capitão perceber que se encontrava retido e uma dúvida lhe pairara pela mente. Estaria Jack morto? Ou conseguira escapar a tempo? Fosse como fosse, ele o sabia. Sparrow era osso duro de roer e não seria aquele pequeno acidente que o iria matar.

Gemendo ao se levantar, Barbossa apoiara uma mão à parede, seguindo o caminho iluminado pela tocha, de volta à pequena entrada que só poderia ser percorrida de gatas. A vontade de o fazer era nenhuma, mas precisava achar uma saída. Mary havia desaparecido. O Olho havia sido roubado por aquela egípcia doida e agora, Jack se esfumara. Estava sozinho, mas como sempre, nunca desistiria.

- Eu já voltei da morte. Enfrentei tudo o que havia para enfrentar... não vou morrer dentro deste buraco no meio deste estúpido deserto! – agachando-se, Hector tornara a gatinhar, fazendo o caminho até à sala onde sabia se encontrar a estátua que dera origem a toda aquela confusão.

Ao alcançar seu objectivo, Barbossa afastou as teias de aranha de uma pira à entrada, acendendo-a. Durante um bom tempo, o velho pirata apenas se deteve a escorar à parede, respirando pesadamente, olhando os hieróglifos nas paredes. De nada adiantaria entendê-los, pois não tinha conhecimento de tal escrita simbólica. Sua atenção centrava-se exclusivamente na estátua onde três figuras repousavam. Ptah, Ramsés e Sekhmet. Agora ele ao menos sabia a quem aquele templo se dedicava.

Aproximando-se, Hector passara a mão pelo orifício onde deveria caber o Olho-de-Tigre. Sem ele, nada feito. Poderia acionar aquela alavanca milhares de vezes que ela só rodaria a estátua, trocando-a por outra. Precisava pensar. O tempo urgia e precisava arranjar um jeito de sair daquela sala. Sentando-se ao chão, Barbossa fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: pensar até não poder mais.

* * *

O som do crepitar de uma fogueira se fizera aos ouvidos de Jack, fazendo-o sentir o calor desta a enrolar-se nos cobertores. Tudo lhe parecera demasiado aconchegante se não fosse o grito de sua pequena a ecoar na sua mente, ao vê-la no meio de um mar de lava, chorando e pedindo-lhe ajuda. Sobressaltado, o pirata abrira os olhos, dando com o céu estrelado do deserto e mais ao lado, com os orbes castanhos de sua amada, lhe sorrindo.

- Jack! – Lara lhe sorriu, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto. – Pensei que nunca mais acordasses.

- Love... – zonzo, o moreno se erguera, percebendo o mundo à roda e aceitando prontamente um pouco de água. – Eu já disse que tenho primos lá em cima que ainda não querem a minha companhia? – convencido, ele falara. – E... nunca pensei gostar tanto de beber água.

- É tão ver-te novamente aqui. – Lara se abraçou a este, sentindo uma mão de Jack subir por seus cabelos. – Onde está a Mary?

- Lara... – Jack engolira em seco, os seus olhos vidraram-se nas chamas, nem se apercebendo que não estavam sozinhos. – A nossa filha...

- Ela estava contigo, não? – Lara o encarou. – Nós vimos que vocês entraram pelo mesmo portal que ela!

- Sim. Eu, Mary e o emplastro do Barbossa viemos ter a esse deserto de fim de mundo. – o pirata rolara os olhos. –E depois de muitas complicações, conseguimos chegar ao templo para onde apontava o Olho-de-Tigre e...

- O templo de Ptah?

- Como sabe? – Jack erguera o sobrolho, mirando-a.

- Se eu cheguei até aqui, por algum motivo foi. – Lara bufou. – Mas anda! Onde está a Mary? E o Barbossa?

- Tivemos um pequeno acidente no templo. Barbossa... eu acho que ele morreu. – Sparrow levara os dedos ao rosto da amada. – E a Mary... Circe a raptou há uns dias atrás.

- Minha filha está com aquela deusa doida? – Lara se levantara num salto. – Como isso foi acontecer?

- Calma, love! – se colocando em joelhos, ele lhe agarrara as mãos. – Circe precisa do Olho. Eu acho que ela tem a Mary como garantia.

- E onde está esse Olho? – uma outra voz se achegara, fazendo Jack trombar com Will e Alicia.

- Capitão assombroso! – Jack arregalara os olhos. – O que aconteceu às tuas barbatanas? E Alicia, darling... oush... impressão minha, ou engordou?

- Eu estou grávida, lembra?

- Ah pois... polvos a bordo. – Jack franziu o nariz. – Acerca do Olho... uma doida o roubou.

- A Circe? – Will perguntara.

- Ranya... se esse for o nome dela. Uma mulher que nos ajudou a chegar lá. Meia estranha e bonita...

Num tapa no ombro, Lara o calou quando o vira se colocar de pé. – Nós temos de achar a Mary Rose!

- Concordo. Mas há um problema, love. – Jack cravou os olhos nos da esposa. – O templo ruiu. A entrada para Este. Foi por isso que o zombie bateu a bota.

- Barbossa morreu? – mais uma vez, Jack se supreendera ao notar Elizabeth e logo atrás James Norrington.

- É... se zombies morrem, não? – Jack sorriu. – Que é feito do seu almofadinha futurista? Trocou-o pelo oficial pedinte? - Um silêncio constrangedor se instalara no grupo, fazendo Jack se sentir perdido. – Era uma piada...

- Thomas... – Lara viu Elizabeth se afastar, dando a notícia ao pirata. – Ele morreu, Jack.

- Logo a seguir a vocês desaparecerem. – Will explicou. – Aconteceu muita coisa depois disso.

- Não me digam? – Jack forçara um sorriso, não mais visualizando Will, mas quem por detrás deste se colocara. – Sr. Étel, há quanto tempo!

- Como vai, capitão? – Darius lhe perguntara, sem o mínimo receio. – Ainda bem que o encontramos são e salvo.

- São... e salvo... – Jack unira os polegares, levando-os aos próprios lábios. – Palavras curiosas porque... a salvo? Nnguém está a salvo com aquela deusa endiabrada à solta. Segundo, porque não me interessa estar são, quando já perdi dois membros da tripulação e a MINHA FILHA! – Jack lhe apontara um dedo. – E terceiro... eu espero que se tenha mantido afastado da minha mulher senão...

- Jack, pelo amor! – Lara o puxara. – Não é hora para ciúmes. Nossa filha está desaparecida. Temos de ir atrás dela antes que... antes que Circe a mate.

- Porque a mataria? – o pirata estreitara os olhos.

- Porque ela quer libertar a deusa leoa... – uma voz arrastada se pronunciara, fazendo Jack virar-se à figura deitada, encostada a uma rocha e com o chapéu lhe cobrindo o rosto. – E além do Olho... essa dama precisa do sangue de um pimpolho.

Caminhando lentamente, Sparrow se abeirara do estranho, levantando-lhe o chapéu, empalidecendo em seguida. – Oh bugger... você?

- Sim, Jackie. Eu. – Teague lhe abrira os olhos igualmente escuros, mirando o rosto do único filho, levantando-se em seguida.

- O QUE ELE 'TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Jack berrara.

- Ele nos ajudou. – Alicia se chegara na frente. – Se não fosse teu pai a esta hora seriamos comida de sereia.

- Eu não vou dividir esse tesouro consigo! – Jack exclamou.

- Pensei que tua preocupação fosse salvar a pequena. – Teague sorriu de canto. – Jackie, Jackie... não somos tão diferentes afinal.

- Somos em tudo. A começar que eu fiz uma filha e você só fez um filho. – Jack agarrara Lara pela cintura. – E não pretendo parar. Vou encher o mundo de Sparrow's!

- Jack! – Lara bufou em desagrado.

- Mas a principal diferença é que eu não abanadonarei minha filha. – os olhos escuros do mais novo perderam o brilho. – Como alguns pais fazem...

Virando costas, Jack deixara Teague no vácuo, mas este poupara a nora de qualquer palavra. – Ele tem razão.

- Temos de continuar o caminho. – Will dissera. – Não podemos deixar que Circe faça algum mal a Mary.

- Sem o Olho na mão... – Jack sentou-se naquilo que parecia uma pedra com um cobertor em cima, mas logo se estatelou quando esta se mexeu. – Que é isto?

- Ora! Que falta de senso. – Olga se descobrira, assustando-se com o pirata excêntrico. – Me deixem dormir.

- Aquele era um homem que parece uma mulher que tem cabelo de fogo mas fala como uma galinha? – Jack apontou. – Quem é você, marujo?

- Lady Olga McLean. Da Escócia. – a ruiva empinara o nariz.

- Escócia? Já lá estive. – Jack sorriu de canto, mostrando um dos anéis que possuía. – Roubei este a uma dama mais velha que si.

- Jack! – Lara lhe deu um safanão na cabeça. – Ela embarcou por acidente e é...

- Mãe do filho do Darius! – Alicia exclamara.

Jack olhara da lady para Darius, ficando confuso. – Deixe cá ver... a seduziu porque parecia com a Circe, assim como queria seduzir a minha mulher porque se parecia com a tal princesa doida?

- Eu já aturei muito, Capitão. – Darius suspirou. – Não pretendo regressar à sua tripulação. Agora eu sigo o destino que sempre se apresentou na minha frente. Por isso... cale a boca.

- Ele mandou-me calar a boca? – Jack riu. – Eu vou a ele e...

- NÃO! – Lara lhe puxara para um canto, desarmando-o. – Pára com isso. Precisamos de pensar na nossa filha, Jack.

- Eu sei, love. – Jack baixara os olhos, antes de mirar uma última vez o próprio pai.

- Porque o odeias assim, meu amor? – Lara lhe virara o rosto.

- Um dia... eu conto. Quando isto tudo passar. – suspirando, o capitão do Pearl levara uma mão aos cabelos escuros de Lara, puxando-a para si, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. As saudades do casal se materializaram num gesto profundo, enquanto as bocas se entreabriam, deixando ambas as respirações se unirem. – Aquele grego tentou alguma coisa na minha ausencia? – à sua boca, Jack lhe perguntou.

- Jack... eu aprendi a compreender o Darius. – Lara lhe sorriu. – E nada aconteceu, 'tá? Eu te amo. E tudo o que mais desejava era encontrar-te e à nossa menina.

- E nós vamos encontrá-la, darling.

* * *

- Não comeu nada. – Darius se agachara junto de Olga, olhando-a perdida na visão da fogueira.

- Não tenho fome. – a escocesa mentira.

- E eu a conheço demasiado bem para saber que está mentindo. – apoiando uma das mãos na areia do chão, Darius se sentara junto dela.

Olga virara o rosto em sua direção, mergulhando no azul dos seus olhos que com as chamas se tornavam tão dourados. – Porque vai fazer isso? Matar essa deusa?

- Porque é preciso.

- Para quem? Isso trará a sua princesa de volta?

Darius engolira em seco. – Não.

- Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui! – Olga levara a mão ao rosto. – Nem sei porque saí da Inglaterra. Porque não fiquei em Alexandria com o meu filho.

- Nosso. – Darius emendara, prendendo a atenção dela. Seu peito enchia ao falar isso. Um filho. Algo que Darius nunca pensara vir a ter em toda aquela solidão milenar. – Como... como ele é? Eu pouco o vi.

- Ian... – Olga sorrira. – Quando... você foi embora eu caí de cama. Pouco depois me descobri grávida.

- Casou com o Peter?

- Não. Embora minha mãe me convencesse quando descobriu que esperava um filho seu. – Olga desviara os olhos do grego. – Eu contei ao Peter e ele disse que aceitava...

- Ele nunca aceitaria, Olga. – Darius crispara os lábios. – Um homem mesquinho, sem escrúpulos.

- No dia do noivado ele me humilhou na frente de todos e a gravidez fora descoberta perante a sociedade. – Olga explicara. – Meu pai me trancou em casa e quando eu estava quase no termo eu ouvi ele dizendo que... – Olga fechara os olhos ao relembrar. – Me poria num convento e mataria nosso filho ao nascer.

- Eu... – o coração do atlante apertara. – Não sei o que dizer.

- Também não precisa. – Olga o enxergara novamente. – Naquela mesma noite fugi. Fabio, meu amigo, me recebera e foi lá que Ian nasceu. Ele era tão lindo. Mas meu pai nunca me perdoou. Recusou ver o neto e eu não tive escolha senão viver em Londres na casa de Benjamin e Viviane, padrinhos do Ian.

- Até fazer a loucura de vir atrás de mim.

- Porque não me contou?

- Você acreditaria? – Darius ousara levar uma mão até ao rosto alheio, atraindo-o pelo queixo, mirando nos olhos tão negros da dama.

- Não... sei. – Olga falara, descendo os olhos até à boca do atlante. Os lábios finos e rosados de Darius a deixaram sem ação e assim ficara quando, por momentos, ele a atraíu mais para si, o suficiente para ambas as respirações se cruzarem.

A saudade que ela sentia dele poderia até ser maior que a alheia, mas ali, quando os pensamentos e preocupações de ambos pareceram voar para longe, Darius também sentira a fraqueza de outrora. Olga repetira o gesto, levando a mão ao rosto do atlante, deslizando os dedos até ao queixo onde um furo se fazia. Olhando uma última vez nos orbes tão cristalinos deles, a dama escocesa fechara os olhos, sentindo a maciez da boca alheia tomar a sua.

Os dedos dele adentraram pelos cabelos ruivos de Olga, ignorando os outros que dormiam enrolados nas cobertas, sendo apenas testemunhas daquele gesto os animais que a uns metros ruminavam em seco. Olga entreabrira os lábios, recebendo a umidade de Darius, aprofundando o beijo, perdendo-se nos movimentos que se faziam.

Porém, quando a língua cálida dela alcançara a dele, o beijo se desfez num vácuo e os bicudos se entreolharam confusos. – Me... desculpe. – Darius dissera num tom ofegante, mirando os lábios inchados de Olga.

- Você sempre pede desculpas!

- Eu não quero enganá-la. – Darius lhe disse. – Essa missão que tenho... não tem retorno, Olga. Por favor. Amanhã de manhã... você volta para Alexandria.

- Não... – a escocesa choramingou.

- Sim. Por favor. – Darius se levantara, fechando os olhos a algo de ardente que lhe tomava. Era tão difícil lhe registir. Amara tanto aquela mulher e agora se via, na recta final da sua missão e divido como nunca estivera. Mas ele sabia. Sabia que ao matar Circe, estaria a matar-se a si próprio.

* * *

Quando o novo dia raiara, mal o céu se pintara do primeiro laranja solar, uma ventania forte se fez, acordando os piratas. Ao princípio pensaram tratar-se de qualquer tempestade, mas fora com supresa que uma figura conhecida jazia em pé, tratando-os de colocá-los em sentido.

- Acabou-se o descanso, marujos! – Calypso falara num tom firme.

- Tem uma bruxa ali! – Olga exclamara, olhando a mulher excêntrica.

- Não é uma bruxa. – Alicia coçara os olhos. – É a Calypso. Uma deusa amiga.

- Deu...sa... – o cérebro da dama dera uma volta.

- Sim, minha querida Olga McLean. – Calypso lhe sorrira amistosa, mas tudo o que conseguira fora um afastamento da escocesa face a figura tão estranha. Mas para Olga, já nada era estranho. Havia-se colocado num cenário que lhe parecia digno de outro mundo. – Levantai-vos preguiçosos!

- CALYPSO! – Jack levantara-se num ápice correndo para esta. – Tens de nos ajudar, minha cara Dalma.

- Já há muito que deixei esse título. – a mulata olhou-se a si própria. – Embora o corpo me faça jeito. Enfim… é hora de acordarem para a realidade. Têm de chegar no templo de Ptah o mais rapidamente possível. Mary Rose está correndo um perigo imenso!

Mal a ouvira, Lara tratara de correr aos cavalos, mas um clique se fizera. – Mas como combateremos essa Circe? E se ela não estiver sozinha nesse plano? Jack me contou que havia uma mulher que os ajudou e depois lhes roubou o Olho.

- De certeza que era uma mulher? – Darius erguera o sobrolho.

- Claro que era uma mulher! – Jack arregalara os olhos para este. – Eu não sou grego… ao contrário de você.

- Homossexualidade não é problema e era bem compreendida na Grécia, Sparrow. – Calypso sorriu. – E com esse jeitinho… você seria o rei deles!

- Não precisa ofender. – Jack amuara num bico, vendo Lara se chegar a si.

- Nós precisamos do Olho-de-Tigre. Só assim teremos algo para trocar com a Mary. – a pirata dissera.

- Circe não vai trocar a Mary porque ela precisa da vossa menina. – Calypso endurecera o olhar. – Só o sangue de uma criança libertará Sekhmet e o Olho é a chave para lhe abrir o sarcófago.

- Nós vimos uma estátua onde o Olho cabia, mas uma ladra nos roubou antes! – Jack gesticulara. – Eu já não sei mais em quem confiar. Ela nos ajudou e nos traiu! Esse grego ou atlante ou sei lá mais o quê... – Sparrow apontara a Darius. – Se engajou e nos traiu.

- Eu não vos trai! – o de olhos azuis caminhara firme. – Eu omiti o que realmente pretendia, mas nunca vos traí.

- Eu mato ele! – Jack tentara puxar da pistola ao vê-lo trocar um olhar rápido com Lara, mas esta o impedira.

- Se ele omitiu... mas vos levou ao local do Olho... – Teague se aproximara, fazendo Jack se colocar atrás de Lara. – O que leva a pensar que essa tal mulher...

- Ranya! – Jack exclamou. – Mulher do diabo! Linda e assassina. Matou o Barbossa, sabiam?

- Não tinha sido um deslizamento de pedras? – Will ergueu o sobrolho.

- Sabe-se lá se não foi ela! – Jack sorrira, mas levara com o olhar enviezado de Lara.

- Eu só o fiz porque tive de proteger meu povo. – uma voz nova no local assustara o grupo, alertando-os para a figura feminina que se acercara deles, colocando-se próxima de Calypso.

- Ranya? – Jack abrira a boca, vendo-a. Mas da egípcia que fixara os olhos em si, pouco restava. A cara era a mesma, mas agora sua silhueta feminina se destacava num parco e elegante traje. A saia de linho branco era debruada a ouro e pedras preciosas, justa ao ponto de lhe acentuar a anca, abrindo-se numa longa racha a partir do joelho. A barriga lisa jazia exposta e os seios cobertos por uma camisa que de tecido transparente nos braços, se destacava pelo dourado nessa parte íntima. À cabeça, adornando os belos cabelos escuros e compridos, ostentava uma espécie de coroa, onde duas hastes emoldurando um pequeno disco solar se encontravam.

- Hathor... há quanto tempo! – Calypso sorrira sem vontade. – Soube que andavas a segui-los.

- Ha... – o cérebro de Jack dera um nó. – Quem é você?

- Hathor. Deusa egípcia do amor e da felicidade. – a anterior Ranya lhe explicara. – Me desculpe se o enganei, mas precisava de o fazer.

- Precisava... VOCÊ NOS ROUBOU O OLHO-DE-TIGRE! – Jack ficara fora de si, sendo agarrado por Lara e William. – Fazendo-se de santinha, com essa treta de amar seu povo...

- E eu amo meu povo! Foi para proteção deles que o fiz. – Hathor explicara. – Não entendem? Se Sekhmet for libertada... é o fim do Egipto. É o fim de toda a humanidade.

- Ouça! – Lara deixara Norrington e Will vigiarem Jack, aproximando-se da deusa. – Eu não quero saber de tesouro nenhum. De libertar quem seja que for! – Lara exclamara, tomando fôlego. – Eu só quero minha filha de volta.

- Se Circe apanhar o Olho... ela libertará Sekhmet. – Hathor, ou Ranya, lhe falara.

- Hathor... – Calypso respirara fundo. – A verdade é que... se não fizermos nada, Circe vai arranjar maneira de a libertar na mesma.

- Eu não posso arriscar, Calypso. – a egípcia lhe dissera, olhando os presentes. – Eu compreendo sua dor de mãe. É um mesmo sentimento que me leva a querer proteger meu povo.

- Seu povo? – Lara riu. – Você é imortal. E com vossos joguinhos acabam por prejudicar sempre quem querem proteger. Os humanos! – a morena não se ficara. – É imortal. Tem tudo na vida. Mas e eu? Eu só tenho minha filha.

- E tem o Jack. – uma sombra de tristeza passara pelos olhos da deusa.

- Sim. Mas quando se tem um filho, aprendesse a amá-lo mais que a própria alma. – a frase provinda de Jack fizera o grupo se supreender, principalmente Teague que engolira em seco.

- Pais e filhos... existe muita coisa aqui por acontecer. – Calypso dissera. – Relações cortadas, resgates de parte da nossa alma. – a deusa olhara de Teague para Jack e deste para Lara. – Paternidades ocultas... – acrescentara a olhar Olga e Darius. – E seres que ainda não nasceram mas que já são colocados em perigo. – a última frase viera acompanhada do olhar para Alicia e Will. – Hathor... eles são os únicos que conseguirão derrotar Circe. Está escrito. _"O guerreiro desaparecido se erguerá do vale estéril por onde caminhará e triunfará na sua vingança."_

Darius baixara os olhos, percebendo todo o peso da responsabilidade se abater sobre seus ombros. – Não podemos perder tempo. Circe tem de ser travada.

- Eu tenho um plano! – Alicia se chegara à frente, empunhando o dedo para surpresa de todos.

- Estamos fo... – Jack revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca. – a senhora Turner resmungara. – Deusa Hathor... porque não entrega o Olho a Jack?

- Porque o faria?

- Circe precisa da Mary e desse Olho-de-Tigre para libertar Sekhmet. – Alicia avaliava a situação, andando por entre os presentes. – Mas ela não fará nada sem ter as duas partes... mesmo que se dê o Olho a ela, Circe fará jogo sujo... então... porque não fazer jogo sujo com ela?

- Como assim? – Calypso se interessara.

- Lhe damos o Olho. Deixamos Jack ser capturado por ela. – Alicia sorria ao que dizia.

- Estás louca? – Will perguntara.

- Não. Se estivesse, provavelmente vocês não saberiam como sair desta. – ela lhe dissera. – Quando Circe estiver pronta a fazer o tal ritual... Jack disparará na direção do Olho, o destruindo. Lara libertará Mary e...

- E eu condenarei Circe à reclusão eterna. – Darius completara.

- Céus...- Calypso arregalara os olhos. – Vejo que Serena ainda lhe povoa o espírito.

- Não. Apenas sou uma garota esperta.

- Então sabe que não continuará esta aventura. – a deusa a olhou.

- É demasiado perigoso, Alicia. – Lara lhe explicara. – Pensa no bébé. Não podes te arriscar assim.

- Mas eu estou bem! – ela resmungara. – Eu não quero abandonar o Will.

- Alicia! – o capitão falara firme, segurando-lhe o rosto, mirando os olhos marejados dela. – Protege nosso filho, por favor. Eu ficarei bem. Sou imortal por dez anos, lembra?

Ao ver a cena, Darius caminhara até Olga. – Eu...

- Vai dizer que eu tenho de ir, não? – a escocesa o encarara.

- Alicia tem um filho na barriga. Você tem um filho que precisa de si. – Darius lhe dissera.

- Ele precisa de um pai. – Olga mirara o mar nos olhos dele. – Darius...

- Percebe porque fugi? – levando uma mão ao rosto da ruiva, ele continuara. – Minha vida... eu não a mereço.

- Não? – Olga se afastara de pronto. – Você me deu algo precioso. Ian. E eu contarei a ele que... – as palavras falhavam. – O pai dele morreu no mar... a combater...

- Se quiser...

- Não! – Olga firmara a voz. – Eu não estarei aqui quando regressar.

- Eu não regressarei, Olga. – Darius comunicara. – Não há retorno para mim.

- Então... Adeus, Darius Étel. – virando costas, sentindo um sufoco na garganta, Olga se prostara junto de Alicia.

- Eu levarei essas duas de volta ao Pearl. – Calypso sorrira. - Hathor... os vai vigiando discretamente e entrega esse Olho ao Jack.

A egípcia juntara as mãos, fazendo algo brotar delas. Com admiração, eles viram o objeto tão procurado surgir. – Jack Sparrow.

Olhando os cantos, o pirata se aproximara com receio. – Vai-me dar isso, ou vai-me matar?

- Eu nunca o mataria. – Hathor lhe sorrira. – Pese o que o levou aqui... eu gostei de sua companhia.

- É... eu sou uma companhia e pêras. – os dentes de ouro surgiram ao sorrir dengosamente, mas logo desaparecera quando Hathor lhe colocara o Olho em mãos e lhe levara a mão ao queixo.

- Pena... que seja um homem de família, Jack. – a antiga Ranya sorrira, passando um dedo pelos lábios do capitão.

No segundo seguinte ela tinha desaparecido, deixando-o aéreo a baixar os olhos até ao objeto dourado.

- Que foi aquilo? – Lara lhe aparecera, furiosa.

- Aquilo o quê? – Jack se fizera de desentendido.

- Ela levou os dedos aos teus lábios! – Lara esbravejou.

- É... – enlançando-lhe a cintura, o pirata sorrira. – Agora estamos quites, love. – Mas tudo o que conseguira, fora uma chapada bem dada antes de voltar-se ao caminho.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá leitoras e leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo da Olhos Felinos! Como já deu para perceber, a partir de agora vai ser uma contagem decrescente para o final desta história. Não darei uma previsão certa de quantos capítulos faltam, pois sempre me surge algo novo a escrever, mas garanto que está para breve. **

**Quero agradecer os comentários lindos que me enviaram, sobretudo à Olg'Austen. Ela não é só uma fã desta fic, mas sim alguém que já faz parte dela, pois sempre me apoiou. Agradecer também à sra. sparrow por estar acompanhando esta história tal fielmente e espero que goste deste capítulo! E à leitora nova DeboraGrangerPotter por ter comentado e gostado desta trilogia que, com pena lhe digo que está na recta final, sim.**

**AGORA UM AVISO: depois desta fic, eu provavelmente não escreverei com tanta frequência fics de Potc. Neste momento, face aos estudos, estou também muito voltada às histórias originais. Mas, juntamente com a Olg'Austen, lancei uma nova fic que os leitores já devem ter visto por aí, chamada COMMEDIA. Ela é escrita pelas duas, embora seja a continuação da fic Maus Costumes da Olga. Se passa muitos anos depois dos acontecimentos dos filmes e da própria fic dela, e conta a história do filho do Jack Sparrow que vai em busca do pai, que se meteu numa grande alhada. É cheia de pirataria, mistérios e até romance com ocs originais, mas também com a presença de personagens de Potc.**

**O prólogo já foi publicado pela Olga e eu espero sinceramente: meus leitores, passem por lá e leiam e claro, comentem, pois se gostam da saga Potc, vão com certeza amar essa fic!**

**E sem mais, espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	49. Chapter 48 Nas mãos de Circe

**Capítulo 48: Nas mãos de Circe**

Um barulho estranho fora seguido de algo a lhe fazer uma tremenda cócega na perna esquerda, cada vez mais subindo e lhe arrepiando o tecido, fazendo Hector Barbossa abrir os olhos azuis num rompante, percebendo algo brilhar na sua perna sob o fogo da tocha. – Arre! – levando o fogo próximo, quase pegando lume às próprias calças, o pirata afastara o escorpião preto que lhe mostrava as pinças, escapando por um triz do espigão venenoso.

O inseto repugnante se afastara pela acção do fogo, correndo para qualquer ponto da sala, mais rápido que as passadas do velho capitão. – Isso! Seu escaganifobético… corre pra tua toca, como um cobarde e… - num sopetão, a voz de Barbossa se findara, vendo o escorpião se enfiar numa brecha mínima num dos cantos daquela antecâmara. Apoiando um joelho ao chão, Barbossa aproximara a tocha, iluminando aquele buraquinho de forma triangular, feito por acção humana. Dois de seus dedos foram aquela reentrância, sentindo uma brisa se fazer.

No seu rosto cansado, um sorriso irónico se fizera, tratando de buscar a própria faca que trazia à cintura, afastando algumas teias de aranha que cobriam aquele espaço e inserindo o gume afiado do objecto no espaço mínimo entre a fissura que separava os blocos de pedra. Esta se revelara mais frágil que as restantes, esfarelando com a pressão feita, permitindo a Barbossa, com algum esforço, separar aquela pedra da parede, revelando uma passagem estreita. Tão estreita que a teria de passar de bruços. – Pra sair desse buraco... – Barbossa soara esbaforido, olhando em volta. – Eu viro até lagartixa.

* * *

- Jack? – emparelhando o cavalo ao daquele que transportava o capitão, Lara erguera o sobrolho, vendo-o olhar fixamente o que tinha em mãos. – Eu não… eu não quero saber se esse tesouro existe.

- Porque diz isso, love? – sorrindo-lhe de canto, Jack guardara o Olho-de-Tigre num dos bolsos laterais da calça, suspirando em seguida. – Provavelmente, não haverá tesouro nenhum. Só uma deusa tresloucada querendo festa…

A pirata passara os olhos por todos que a rodeavam, parando-os em Teague, a poucos metros, liderando a caravana. – Você e seu pai… - no belo rosto da morena, uma sobrancelha se arqueara.

- Não existe eu e meu pai. Existe eu, Capitão Jack Sparrow, e ele Teague… - a resposta do pirata de rastas viera seca.

- São pai e filho. – ela resmungara. – Pelo amor… desde que estamos juntos que sempre evitas isso, Jack. Nunca… - e sentindo os olhos marejarem, Lara respirara fundo. – Mary Rose nunca conhecerá meus pais… ela nunca saberá o que é ter avós…

- Ora! – arregalando os orbes tão escuros, Jack se indignara. – Pra que serve a Grace, afinal? Não é como tua mãe, Lara? Ela tem avó… avô… - uma careta Jack fizera ao lembrar-se de Barbossa. – Tinha…

- Espero mesmo que ele não tenha morrido… será horrível para Grace e pra Mary.

- É… perdia-se menos se fosse ele. – num gesto de mãos, Sparrow indicara Teague.

- Um filho nunca deveria falar isso. – a voz suave que lhe soara um pouco atrás fizera Jack morder o próprio punho.

- O que o seu filho irá dizer de você, hum? – num sorriso debochado, Jack provocara. – O grego perdido… andou espalhando bastardos pelos quatro cantos do mundo… - e olhando sobre o ombro, Jack o fulminara. – Eu sempre soube que era um safado!

Impulsionando o cavalo castanho que montava, Darius se pusera na sua frente, revelando uma verdadeira perícia na montada. – Ao contrário de si, Sparrow… - a brisa assanhara os cabelos loiros e soltos de Darius, enquanto o dourado das areias se misturava ao azul de seus orbes. – Eu só tive duas mulheres na minha vida. Eu não me envergonho disso… de não ser qualquer conquistador.

- Você seduziu uma irlandesa!

- Escocesa… - Lara olhara os cantos, parando ela própria.

- Que seja! Emprenhou ela e a abandonou pelo que eu percebi… - Jack apontara um dedo.

- Desculpe-me, capitão… – Darius lambera os lábios, respirando pesadamente. – Mas que certeza absoluta você tem de que não terá outros filhos por aí? Eu não o sabia… eu não abandonei, pois eu não poderia imaginar que…

Saltando do cavalo, Jack enfurecera-se. – Vai dizer que é eunuco igual ao Turner, ali? – desajeitadamente, Jack apontara ao outro que lhe rolara os olhos, caminhando até Darius e percebendo o atlante descer da montada também. – Não passa de um aliciador de mulheres!

- A minha vida não lhe diz respeito, Sparrow. – Darius falava pausadamente, afagando o focinho do equídeo.

- Jack… - imitando os dois homens, Lara descera, segurando Jack por um braço. – Endoideceu?

Virando-se à própria esposa, Jack arregalara os olhos, segurando-lhe os braços. – Esse homem… quase… te tirou de mim!

- O Darius não tirou ninguém de ninguém, Jack. – Lara se separara. – E neste momento eu quero encontrar minha filha!

- Sério… - em cima de um dromedário, Elizabeth abanara a cabeça. – Baixem essa masculinidade, por favor. Mary está desaparecida. Lembram que temos uma missão? Não podemos perder tempo e…

A voz da pirata loira fora completamente cortada quando um relinchar aflitivo enchera o ambiente. O bando de cinco homens e duas mulheres se virara horrorizado, vendo o caval malhado que outrora Lara montava, relinchar sem parar, virando os olhos num pânico desgraçado. – Meu Deus…

Darius percebera algo se enroscar numa das patas do cavalo, puxando-o para a areia. – Saiam… daqui… AGORA!

O que Jack vira, ou lembrara-se de ter visto ao perceber o monte de areia que se elevara, fora brevemente interrompido quando sentira uma mão pesada em seu ombro. – Sobe!

- Com… com você? – Jack olhara Teague. – Eu só vou com… - e sua fala morrera no instante que vira o cavalo de Lara desaparecer sob as areias e o monte que se elevara explodir literalmente, revelando a figura de uma naja muito maior que eles, de escamas douradas, ameaçadora com sua cabeça triangular, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos e a língua bifurcada, emitindo um silvo horrendo. – DEIXA-ME SUBIR!

Lara não tivera muito tempo para pensar, subindo ao cavalo de Darius, agarrando-se na cintura do grego, num instinto de sobrevivência ao perceber a naja investir nestes. – Tem… uma cobra enorme nos perseguindo, Darius! – ela exclamara em pânico quando este dera partida, uma corrida desenfreada de três cavalos e um dromedário.

- IÁ! – Darius movimentara as rédeas, puxando pelo animal, percebendo pelo canto do olho a cobra de cor dourada e olhos vermelhos alcançar o outro cavalo solto, pregando os dentes neste e devorando-o. – Circe… ela não vai desistir.

- Ela tem poder pra se transformar nisso? – Will perguntara em alto e bom som, olhando o gigante réptil afundar-se nas areias, percebendo sua silhueta mover-se rápida, provocando pequenas ondulações pelo solo.

- Tecnicamente… ela é uma deusa. – Darius alcançara o cavalo do capitão do Holandês Voador, emparelhando lado a lado. – Circe tem poder de se transformar e de transformar também. Ela não vai desistir enquanto não botar as mãos no Olho.

- Jack…? – Lara chamara o marido, vendo-o um pouco mais à frente, à garupa de Teague, sentindo os cabelos revoltos se colarem à cara. – Temos de a atrasar… temos de… cumprir com o plano…

Jack olhara a morena, virando-se depois ao pai. – Porque você nunca me contou?

- Contei o quê? – a voz rouca de Teague se fizera, enquanto ouviam qualquer tiro ecoado. Elizabeth e Norrington, montados num dromedário mais lento que os cavalos, à retaguarda, decidiram agir, talvez pela própria situação, talvez para dar a vantagem necessária aos da frente.

Jack mirara as rastas do homem tão próximo de si, engolindo o que lhe formigava à garganta e viera em momento tão inoportuno. – Nada…

- JAMES! – Lara berrara ao antigo comodoro, vendo Elizabeth dar a volta na montada, colando as costas a este. – QUE MERDA ESTÃO FAZENDO?

- É uma boa ideia… - Will percebera o pensamento de Elizabeth. – As ruínas… - ele apontara ao templo que se desenhava no horizonte turvo. – Vão na frente, nós a distraímos.

- É suicida, Will! – Lara choramingara, percebendo a gigantesca cobra emergir em certos momentos.

- Eu sou imortal, lembra? - Will sorrira, deixando o cavalo de Darius ganhar vantagem, buscando os dois atrasados.

- Elizabeth… - Norrington instigava o dromedário, enquanto percebi o corpo quente da jovem apoiar-se nas suas costas, apontando as duas pistolas à serpente que emergia, com as abas da cabeça aberta, mostrando as belas circunferências negras em meio ao dourado das restantes escamas.

- Confia em mim, James. – mesmo em pânico, Elizabeth não se deixara abater, disparando em direcção ao monstro, descarregando as munições que tinha. – Preciso da sua.

- O quê… - James empalidecera. Se o momento não fosse tão crítico, ele se encabularia muito mais, mas não deixara de sentir as faces arderem quando os dedos longos de Elizabeth lhe tactearam a coxa, subindo até sua cintura a buscar a pistola. – Isso é deveras constrangedor.

- Esqueceu… que eu já fui uma mulher casada, James? - ao seu ouvido, ela soara, rindo nervosa.

- Devo aceitar isso como uma provocação ou… um elogio? – no seu sotaque perfeitamente britânico, ele lhe inquirira.

- Como quiser, James Norrington… como quiser… - Elizabeth dissera, antes de mirar atentamente a serpente. Quando esta se erguera mais uma vez, tentando morder o dromedário, ela apenas fechara um olho, apertando o gatilho e atingido a deusa metamorfoseada numa das abas que se abriam na cabeça do réptil.

Lara vira Will ficar para trás, juntando-se aos outros dois, fazendo-a sentir o coração apertado. – Darius…

Sentindo a morena enroscar os dedos em sua camisa, o atlante apenas prestara atenção ao caminho, correndo ao lado do cavalo de Teague, percebendo o templo de Ptah cada vez mais próximo. – Eles ficam bem… não é a eles que Circe quer…

- Mas ela não hesitará em matá-los, pois? – Lara lhe indagara. Seus orbes castanhos procuraram os de Jack, no cavalo ao lado, encontrando-o. – Eu só quero que este pesadelo acabe… - olhando uma última vez para trás, Lara engolira o choro, ficando séria. Não podia. Não podia ceder às emoções. Estavam tão próximos agora que sentia que se não fosse objectiva, acabaria perdendo sua filha pra sempre. – Essa vaca venenosa não vai levar a melhor. NÃO VAI!

- Essa é a minha mulher… - Jack sorrira. – Mas afrouxa essa mão aí…

Teague e Darius deram o seu melhor na montada, fazendo os cavalos cavalgar no seu máximo, percebendo o rasto de areia flutuante que os cascos faziam, só desacelerando quando haviam chegado próximo às palmeiras que iniciavam o templo em ruínas da cidade de Mênfis. Lara fora a primeira a saltar, pousando firmemente as botas nas pedras daquele caminho, correndo até Jack. – É esse o templo de Ptah?

- É… - Jack arregalara os olhos, percebendo o dromedário que transportava Norrington e Elizabeth vir mais atrás. – Onde foi parar o Sr. Polvo?

- Não podemos perder tempo! – Darius exclamara, dando uma palmada nos quadris dos cavalos, fazendo-os correr para outro local fora do alcance da naja. – A entrada… - e de repente, o rosto do belo atlante empalidecera ao olhar as duas esfinges que guardavam o templo. – Eu me lembro disto…

- Então não é hora para lembranças, rapaz! – Teague correra na frente ao perceber uma das palmeiras ser arrancada com a força da cobra, que enroscara metade do seu corpo nesta.

- Não podemos deixá-los! – Lara se desesperara, percebendo o iminente colapsar do animal do deserto.

- Quem fica para trás, fica. – Teague trocara um olhar esgazeado com Jack.

- A entrada, vamos! – Darius correra, mas Jack o interceptara.

- Essa não é a entrada que aquela mulher nos indicou. – o pirata passara na frente, mirando a serpente que se aproximara. – Ah… - ele berrara, saltando de pedra em pedra numa elegância que os outros três simplesmente ignoraram. – A entrada pro templo onde essa vaca escorregadia está é ali! – ele apontara ao amontoado de pedras que se faziam ao chão e indicavam uma entrada. – Foi por ali que entrei e por ali que saí!...

* * *

Mais atrás, Elizabeth percebia que já nada podia fazer a não ser fugir do animal diabólico. – Aqueles quatro filhos da mãe! - Elizabeth bradara ao perceber a figura de Jack e restantes sumirem por um buraco do chão a umas centenas de metros.

- Eles têm de ir na frente. Onde está o Turner? – James não olhava para trás, sentindo os braços firmes de Elizabeth em sua cintura.

- Eu… eu não sei… - percebendo o coração apertar, Swann sufocara. – Ele interceptou a cobra, ainda a conseguiu distrair para nos dar avanço, mas nunca mais o vi.

Chegando ao corredor enfileirado por esfinges que dava acesso ao templo, Norrington percebera um silvo mais agudo da cobra, parando o dromedário e percebendo esta se virar à própria cauda. – Ele não pode morrer, Elizabeth…

Os dois conseguiram perceber claramente quando o capitão do Holandês conseguira alcançar uma parte do corpo da serpente, cravando certeiro sua espada, fazendo-a retrair-se e silvar com o ferimento. – Não… não… NÃO! - Elizabeth se esgazeara quando vira a naja voltar-se a Will, derrubando-o do cavalo num golpe certeiro de sua cauda.

- FU…JAM! - Will lhes berrara ao chão, percebendo o corpo ser circundado e preso pelo corpo da serpente.

- Não podemos deixá-lo! - Elizabeth se debatera, tentando se desenvencilhar dos braços de Norrington que a arrastava dali. – É O WILL!

- Por isso mesmo, Elizabeth! – James a virara para si, cravando seus olhos hazel nos da jovem. – Turner sabe o que faz. Ele está nos dando uma chance. Temos de fugir.

- Eu… - percebendo a cobra se enroscar no corpo do outrora seu marido, Swann se deixara ser puxada por James, conduzindo-a para dentro do templo, passando as esfinges que Circe fazia questão de derrubar ao tornar a persegui-los. – Eles foram por ali… - e engolira em seco quando a cauda da naja derrubara as pedras que outrora jaziam afastadas, bloqueando de vez a entrada por onde os outros quatro haviam sumido.

- Não podemos ir por aí… - seu coração ia a mil, sua mão suava, mas nem por um segundo largara a de Elizabeth, conduzindo-a para dentro do templo, perdendo-se no mar de colunas que se apresentavam à sua frente. Colocando-se atrás de uma destas, repleta de hieróglifos, eles sentiram a pedra tremer, olhando com o canto dos olhos a gigantesca serpente forçar a entrada estreita, provocando fissuras na pedra antiga. – Ouça…

- Temos de sair daqui…

- Temos de nos separar. – James lhe comunicara, fazendo Elizabeth o olhar bem próxima.

- Não! – baixando a voz, ela deformara o rosto numa careta. – Eu não vou fazer isso, James.

Levando as mãos ao rosto da pirata, James a olhara firmemente. – É preciso…

- Eu já perdi o Thomas… o Will, nem sei onde está. Eu não vou permitir que…

- Eu a amo, Elizabeth. – de perto, ele a calara. Os orbes castanhos de Elizabeth Swann se firmaram nos seus, marejando de pronto. – Eu quero que viva, quero que seja feliz. Foi sempre o que quis. Me perdoe se… se nunca o consegui fazer… hum…

Calando-o, Elizabeth colara seus lábios secos aos igualmente secos de James. Respirara de encontro ao rosto do ex-comodoro, percebendo qualquer umidade, pouca, mas suficiente para lhe sentir o gosto quando James Norrington entreabrira os seus, encaixando melhor as bocas, prolongando os dedos pelos cabelos claros de Elizabeth, colando-a a si. – Ah… se… se é para ficar nas mãos dessa cabra… - em seus lábios, Elizabeth falara, percebendo-se descoberta pela forma animal da deusa. Imediatamente, a naja enrolara-se à volta daquela coluna, apertando-os no seu meio. – Que seja junto a você… eu não o deixo, James Norrington.

* * *

Lara percebera bem o momento em que, segundos depois de entrarem naquele corredor escuro, a entrada se bloqueara, deixando-os no total breu. – Jack?...

- 'Tou aqui, love. – a mão quente de seu amado lhe tomara as suas às cegas. – Eu sei que deixei uma tocha por aqui…

- Abra o Olho. – Darius falara.

- Desculpe, mas aqui… ele não vai abrir. – Jack berrara ao nada. – Além do mais, o túnel está bloqueado mais à frente.

- Se conseguiu chegar até aqui… - o hálito quente do atlante se fizera bem próximo. – É porque sabe como abrir o Olho. Das lendas que eu ouvi durante todo este tempo, eu sei que ele emitia uma luz de fogo… pode ajudar a iluminar o caminho.

Jack sentira as mãos de Lara apoiarem-se em seu ombro. – Por favor, Jack… o tempo urge.

Incomodado com as ordens que parecia receber do atlante, Jack trincara os dentes. – Água. Preciso de água.

- Eu tenho aqui. – Teague soara-lhes um pouco longe, como se, enquanto a conversa alheia se fazia, ele caminhasse pelo túnel.

- Me dá… Ai! – sentindo algo lhe atingir o rosto, Sparrow praguejara, percebendo Lara apanhar o objecto e tentar abri-lo. – Que violência desnecessária.

- Como se faz isso? - Lara lhe interrogara.

- Calma, love… lembra que pra certas coisas é preciso ter calma, savvy? – mesmo no bréu, ele sorrira dengoso, tirando o ovo do bolso. – Primeiro, coloca-se o olho e… coloca-se água pra correr.

Se pudesse ser vista, o rosto da pirata se arqueara numa expressão interrogatória, mas fizera o que Jack falara, deixando um pouco da água do cantil correr. No mesmo instante, um clique fora ouvido e uma luz alaranjada enchera o ambiente, permitindo ver a cara dos três e mais à frente de Teague, que recuara até estes. – É… lindo… - Lara engolira a saliva.

- E tem nos dado muita dor de cabeça… - Jack se calara quando percebera o objecto tremer em suas mãos. O núcleo incandescente que se fazia visto na esfera suspensa no interior do ovo, parecera ganhar qualquer instabilidade. Do nada, um raio, igual àquele que se fizera quando mostrara o caminho até àquela entrada, se fizera de novo, incidindo nas pedras que obstruíam o caminho do túnel.

Os quatro atónitos perceberam aquele raio de luz laranja e forte derreter a própria pedra, abrindo caminho aos piratas. – O Barbossa! – Lara exclamara, tomando a dianteira, começando a retirar as restantes pedras com a ajuda de Darius. – Ele ainda poderá estar vivo, Jack.

- O que você me queria perguntar à bocado, Jackie? – Teague se virara a Jack.

- Queria perguntar se vai ficar aqui muito tempo. – os orbes escuros do mais novo o fulminaram. – Esse tesouro é meu e da minha tripulação. Nem devia estar aqui…

- Você não quer salvar sua filha? Ótimo… você a salva, eu fico com metade do tesouro. - Teague lhe sorrira, o rosto enrugado pelo tempo.

- Arre!

- Ele não está aqui. – Darius confirmara ao passar para o outro lado, percebendo o caminho livre. – Só pode ter sobrevivido.

- Ou foi comido pela naja. – Jack engolira em seco, seguindo pelo mesmo sítio, sempre com o olho apontando ao fundo do túnel. – Eu sabia que algum de nós ia acabar nas mãos dessa doida.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá leitoras e leitores! Me desculpem este grande sumiço. =( Eu já havia falado que estava em mestrado, pois com o último ano eu estive em estágio e com o tempo todo dedicado à tese, eu não tenho nem tempo nem imaginação para continuar a Olhos Felinos como deve ser.**

**No entanto, eu não a abandonei, nem nunca abandonaria. Recebi várias reviews e pms me pedindo pra postar a sua continuação e eu peço imensas desculpas pela demora, mas realmente eu não encontrei tempo ou imaginação suficiente.**

**Já andava pra retomar ela e agora que acabei meu estágio, embora fazendo o trabalho, eu tive um espaço e não resisti ao último pedido que recebi.**

**Assim sendo: AQUI VAI NOVO CAPÍTULO DA OLHOS FELINOS! :D**

**Eu espero sinceramente que gostem, espero que me perdoem qualquer erro ou menor qualidade, uma vez que estive imenso tempo parada, mas sobretudo, espero que comentem pra saber o que acharam.**

**Obrigada a todos que me apoiaram, sobretudo a Olg'Austen, tão fã desta saga e a todas as leitoras que me seguiram até aqui. É pra vocês que eu dedico este capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	50. Chapter 49 Sacrifício de sangue

**Capítulo 49: Sacrifício de sangue**

_Yo ho, yo ho! __A pirate's life for me… _A vozinha infantil era a única coisa que se ouvia naquele túmulo, naquela câmera alta a vários metros da superfície, onde um cheiro pesado a mofo se fazia. Encostada a um dos cantos da jaula onde se via presa, Mary Rose elevara os olhos assustados e ao mesmo tempo curiosos, olhando atentamente a figura colossal da deusa com cabeça de leoa. Não entendia o porquê de alguém ter uma cabeça de leão em vez de uma cabeça normal, mas tudo ali lhe soava pesado e frio. Sentia falta de sua mãe, falta de seu pai, falta de todos aqueles que a rodeavam.

Cantarolando baixinho, a menina percebera qualquer movimentação se fazer algures na sala, apoiando-se às grades douradas a enroscar seus dedos pequeninos por ali. – Olá? – seu chamado não fora atendido e tudo o que ouvia era qualquer rastejar e um silvo fino que a deixaram em pânico. E mais pânico sentira quando percebera uma sombra negra se fazer pelo chão. A pele escamosa daquele réptil brilhava sobre as piras acesas, testando a temperatura ambiente com a língua bifurcada.

- Vai embora! – assustada com a presença da cobra atraída por seu calor humano, Mary recuara de novo, tentando achar algo que afastasse a serpente que se movia ao encontro da jaula onde se encontrava.

Choramingando, ela vira o animal travar junto às grades, como se analisasse se deveria passa-las ou não. Naquele limite, Mary vira a naja erguer-se, dilatando as abas que possuía logo abaixo da cabeça. Tinha medo, mas mesmo assim não desistia. – Vai embora, coisa feia!

O síbilo da naja tornara-se mais forte, numa ameaça a mostrar as presas pontiagudas à menina, mas tudo o que Mary Rose vira quando já se preparava para gritar, fora uma outra sombra negra atacar a serpente, atrelando-se a esta no chão, numa luta feroz. Aquilo que Mary percebera ser um felino, um gato negro, atacara a naja pelo pescoço, mordendo o réptil, fazendo-o rabiar a tentar soltar-se sem sucesso. Quase numa brincadeira, o gato a largara, fazendo a serpente se afastar mas tendo sempre o felino lhe instigando com a pata, fazendo-a rebolar na areia até conseguir escapar por qualquer orifício entre o chão e as paredes.

- BA! – num berro, Mary se agarrara às grades, percebendo a gata de Ranya voltar-se a si quando a serpente desaparecera. Lentamente, o felino se abeirara da menina, deixando que uma das mãos pequenas de Mary lhe alcançasse o pelo numa festa, ronronando a fechar os olhos amarelos. – Você está aqui!... Isso quer dizer que meu pai me vem buscar? – como se a gata lhe fosse responder, Mary piscara os olhos mareados, vendo a gata sentar-se à sua frente, como se guardasse aquela jaula. Algo no animal lhe fazia lembrar uma pessoa. A forma como mirava tudo ao redor, inclusive a estátua da deusa com cabeça de leoa. – Eu quero sair daqui… aquela mulher má quer me matar…

"_Circe não te fará mal, minha linda…"_

A voz que ecoara na cabeça da criança confusa fizera-a levar as mãos aos ouvidos, olhando todos os cantos e não percebendo ninguém a não ser a gata que a olhava fixamente, abanando lentamente a cauda comprida. – Quem está aí…?

"_Sou eu… aquela que julgas ser apenas a gata de Ranya…"_

Descendo o olhar, Mary abrira a boca para o felino. – Tu… falas?

"_Só na sua mente, Mary Rose." E_ conforme uma doce voz feminina ecoava na mente de Mary, Ba inclinava a própria, como se analisasse a filha de Sparrow. _"Meu nome é Bastet, mas pode-me tratar por Ba…"_

- Se é uma deusa… como a Calypso… - os olhos da menina brilharam. – Pode dizer se meu pai e minha mãe me vêm salvar?

"_É claro, minha pequena. Estou aqui para protegê-la e nada nem ninguém irá fazer mal a você, Mary Rose."_

* * *

Quando finalmente conseguira atravessar o túnel estreito e sufocante, Lara percebera-se numa antecâmara, iluminada pelo olho que Jack trazia em mãos e por uma pira à entrada que jazia acesa. – Foi aqui! – Jack exclamara, para aqueles que surgiram atrás de si. – Esse foi o último local em que cheguei juntamente com o Barbossa e onde aquela sonsa da Ranya nos roubou o Olho.

- Cuidado, Sparrow… - Darius lhe soara bem próximo, erguendo o sobrolho a passar à sua frente. – Não deve desdenhar dos deuses.

- Eu lá sabia que ela é uma deusa… - numa careta, Jack sentira o objeto em suas mãos tremer. – Esse é o problema dos deuses. Chegam sempre de mansinho e nunca se apresentam!

- Ptah, Ramsés e Sekhmet. – Lara caminhara até às estátuas, passando a mão por estas. Seus orbes castanhos foram atraídos então para os hieróglifos à parede e tal como na Ilha de Páscoa, ela os entendera perfeitamente. - _"Três grandes, eles são. Dominam a terra e o céu…"_

_- "O que os dois construíram, ela destruirá. Mas só quando à visão esta retornar…" _– Darius a concluíra, levando a mão aos mesmos hieróglifos.

- Ranya disse o mesmo. – Jack se aproximara.

- É sobre Sekhmet. O que Ramsés construiu com a protecção de Ptah, ela irá destruir se libertada for. – Darius explicara. – É a entrada para o templo de Sekhmet.

- Debaixo do templo do seu parceiro divino. – Lara voltara-se novamente à estátua, mas antes que mais dissesse, Teague a interrompera.

- Quanta certeza tens de que Barbossa está morto, Jackie?

Fechando a cara, Jack semicerrara os olhos escuros para o progenitor. – Um monte de pedra caiu sobre ele e esmagou aquela cabeça de abóbora. Quando entramos, o corpo dele não estava por aí… porque talvez alguma ratazana gigante o comeu, savvy?

- Se uma ratazana o comeu… porque não há um rastro de sangue? – Teague lhe sorrira, apontando depois à parede, fazendo os outros três perceberem uma pedra empurrada a revelar uma passagem secreta. – Ratazanas… não comem ratazanas, Jackie.

- Ratazana ou não, a última coisa que ele me disse foi que o Olho caberia nesse nicho aí… - Jack apontara a uma reentrância abaixo das mãos de Sekhmet e Ramsés. – E foi aí que a Cleópatra de mentira me tirou o Olho.

- É a entrada. – Darius falara. – Me dê…

- O quê? – o pirata esbugalhara os orbes, afastando-se a agarrar o objeto. – Você não coloca as mãos no Olho! Eu nunca sei de que lado você está.

- Sinceramente, Jack! – Lara o barrara. – Circe tem nossa filha, não é hora de desconfianças. Temos de entrar.

Olhando os cantos, Jack carregara no semblante de desconfiança, antes de olhar o objeto místico em suas mãos. Pé ante pé, ele se aproximara da estátua, esticando os braços. A aproximação do Olho ao nicho produzira uma intensidade maior na luz que este emitia. O núcleo laranja parecera ganhar vida, como qualquer mini sol em breves erupções, estremecendo nas mãos do pirata.

- Talvez… ele entre a direito… com o núcleo direto no… - Darius tentara falar, fazendo Jack se afastar.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, rapaz! – Sparrow berrara. – Lá porque bebeu uma poção da juventude, não venha dar uma de génio, Senhor Étel!

- Como queira… - num estreitar de olhos, Darius afastara-se. Suas sobrancelhas seguiam arqueadas e para Lara, podia jurar que este se desfazia em ansiedade por dentro.

- E se… - a milímetros da entrada, Jack voltara a recuar de novo, agarrando-se ao Olho. – Do outro lado estiver outro daqueles monstros? – e arregalando os orbes tão escuros, ele esganiçara.

- Se estiver, o combateremos, Jack. – e pedindo pelo objecto, Lara o tirara das mãos. Estava quente, como se começasse a queimar por dentro e conforme olhara o núcleo dentro deste, os orbes de Lara adquiriram qualquer tom alaranjado a reflectir aquele magma. Lentamente, ela imitara Sparrow, com um pouco mais de sobriedade, convicta naquilo que faria. Queria rever Mary acima de tudo. Queria salvá-la, nem que para isso tivesse de morrer.

Como se sempre tivesse pertencido ali, o objeto mágico em suas mãos era puxado em direcção aquela saliência, e, a pouco mais de um milímetro de distância de se fundir com esta, daquela pequena bola incandescente, um raio parecera ter-se feito, como o anterior em que lhes abrira passagem àquele túnel. Aproximando o rosto, Lara percebera qualquer ponto em meio aquele nicho se tornar mais reluzente, tornando-se dourado a expor uma espécie de circunferência. Quando esta se tornara totalmente visível, aquele feixe de luz laranja terminara, regressando ao interior do Olho e fazendo este se fechar novamente, acabando com aquela iluminação.

- Não abriu… - a brilhante conclusão de Jack viera em seguida. – O Olho fechou-se de novo e essa coisa NÃO ABRIU! – apontando esgazeado às estátuas dos três deuses, Jack berrara, puxando da própria pistola, pronto a disparar qualquer estrago e só sendo detido por Teague. – Me largue, homem!

- Não vai ser assim que adiantará as coisas, Jackie! – o velho lobo do mar lhe agarrara o pulso com força, não denotando minimamente qualquer peso da idade. – Nem tudo acontece automaticamente.

- Isso é uma conspiração? – estreitando os olhos, Jack sorrira. – Só me calha gente que fala difícil?

- Sei… - Lara bufara, olhando o Olho e voltando-se a Jack. – O que podemos dizer de ti, então? – e voltara-se de novo à estátua. – Nada abriu mas apareceu uma espécie de símbolo, ali… - e apontara, fazendo os outros três se inclinarem.

Darius fora o que mais se inclinara, reconhecendo o que jazia gravado naquela circunferência. A cabeça de uma leoa, onde se podia perceber os olhos e o nariz felino, em cuja cana se podia perceber uma espécie de hastes que partiam deste e se abriam até à fronte da cabeça. – É o símbolo de Sekhmet. – o atlante falara. – É aqui. É a entrada…

- Isso… já sabemos, grego…

Não ligando à provocação do capitão do Black Pearl, Darius pousara o indicador naquela superfície, sentindo o alto-relevo daquela imagem esculpida. Forçando, ele carregara na circunferência, notando-a deslizar para o fundo. A ativação de qualquer mecanismo fora instantaneamente percebida por este e pelos três piratas atrás de si, ouvindo qualquer som se fazer e afastando-se.

A estátua composta pela figura dos três faraós se movera, iniciando qualquer espectáculo aos olhos presentes. Primeiro, as figuras do deus Ptah e do faraó Ramsés recuaram, separando-se da imagem da deusa Sekhmet. Depois, como guiada por qualquer mecanismo ao chão, esta deslizara para a frente, colocando-se na frente de Ramsés. Quando o fizera, as duas estátuas atrás de si se separaram, movimentando-se para a esquerda e para a direita, entrando em qualquer saliência na pedra e deixando a de Sekhmet recuar até onde estas haviam estado, parando ali. Dois caminhos se abriam agora às laterais da estátua da deusa leoa, convidando-os a entrar no mais escuro dos bréus.

- Bem vindos ao templo oculto de Sekhmet. – num timbre quase sumido, Darius iluminara com a tocha aquele caminho.

- Direita ou esquerda, direita ou esquerda… - Jack roera uma unha, mas o atlante já havia seguido pelo da direita, com Lara a não hesitar. – Love… eu confio mais no da esquerda.

Mas esta não lhe dera ouvidos. Lara sentia-se absorta. Em si, o desejo de salvar Mary lhe ocupava todas as prioridades, mas também algo lhe revolvia o ser. Uma vontade enorme de conhecer o que estivesse para lá e o pior de tudo, seguir Darius sem nem sequer dar ouvidos a outros. Era como se dentro do seu corpo, duas pessoas lutassem para vir ao de cima.

- Tanto faz ir pela direita como pela esquerda, Jack. – passando ao lado da estátua, Lara o chamara. – Vai dar ao mesmo caminho. Vem… - e esticara a mão, convidando-a a segui-lo.

O corredor que se abria jazia no breu, fazendo Darius levar a mão a uma das paredes, apalpando qualquer saliência. Encontrara-a um pouco acima dos seus joelhos, iluminando-a com a tocha feita. Aproximando o fogo daquela espécie de pequena pira em pedra em forma rectangular, Darius deixara uma reacção química se fazer com o óleo que ali jazia. A labareda que se formara percorrera uma vasta extensão pela parede, onde um estreito caudal que partia da pira, permitia iluminar todo o caminho.

- Povinho esperto esse… - Sparrow resmungara, vendo o atlante de intensos olhos azuis repetir o mesmo gesto na parede contrária.

- Até parece que nunca achaste um tesouro antigo, Jackie. – atrás de si, a voz arrastada de Teague se fizera. – Cada um protege suas preciosidades como pode.

- Claro… nisso eu sou mais competente que você… - Jack sorrira de canto, andando aos ziguezagues. – Minha mulher está aqui… - e agarrara-a pela cintura. – E vamos salvar nossa filha. Como certa vez eu disse… nem todos os tesouros são de ouro e prata.

- Essa frase é minha. – o velho pirata estreitara os orbes escuros.

- É da família Sparrow, logo é minha também. – agitando os dedos, Jack percebera o avanço que Darius já levava. – Ei! Ó cheio de dentes! Espere por nós.

Seguindo-o, Lara percebia o atlante passar os dedos pelas paredes, analisando os altos e baixos relevos das imagens e hieróglifos que ali se faziam. – O que dizem?

- Contam a história da deusa Sekhmet. – num tom suave, calmo até, Darius lhe explicara. – Lendas dizem que foi ela que criou o deserto através do seu sopro… - e apontara a um alto relevo onde tal cena era ilustrada. – Deusa das vinganças e das doenças… acredito que talvez isso adviesse da protecção que ela dava ao faraó e ao deus Rá.

- Fama de temível… - Lara sorrira, apontando a outra cena que se seguia esculpida na parede. Via-se claramente um ser superior, representado num disco solar e mais abaixo a deusa com cabeça de leoa, como punindo as figuras humanas a seus pés, feitas em bocados.

- O castigo de Rá. – Darius explicara a imagem. – Essa foi a origem do nascimento de Sekhmet. Criada para punir os homens pelos seus pecados.

- Incrível colocar uma mulher para punir os homens quando elas são as maiores causadoras dos pecados dos homens. – Jack sorrira, não encontrando graça igual nos restantes. – Era uma piada…

- Sekhmet acabou descontrolando-se e matou indiscriminadamente. Homens de bens, mulheres, crianças, idosos… - Darius suspirara, caminhando a seguir a luz cuja linha de fogo acesa emitia, produzindo as suas sombras à parede. Uma outra cena surgia, rodeada de hieróglifos, mostrando a deusa com uma espécie de copo na mão, como qualquer oferenda daqueles mais pequenos que ela, de mãos estendidas à sua figura. – Como o deus Rá recusou-se a ajudar os homens e os outros deuses a parar com essa chacina, decidiram então fazer uma bebida da cor do sangue, enganando-a e embebedando-a. – sem notar, Lara seguia atrás de Darius, fascinada com a forma como este contava a história mitológica.

- Eu cheguei a ler a lenda que contam no meu mundo. Foi recolhida por Rá, adormecida e aprisionada para sempre. – ela concluíra. – Porque Circe a quer libertar? Nem sequer do mesmo panteão são…

- Como eu disse… mulheres! – passando na frente de ambos, Jack caminhara com seu ar afectado, dando pouca importância ao que o rodeava, louco para chegar ao fim daquele corredor. Mas num reflexo, um segundo apenas, seus orbes da cor do mais escuro dos chocolates, captaram a última representação gravada na pedra, incitando suas botas a frearam. – Oh… bugger…

Na parede da cor da areia, adquirindo qualquer tom dourado pela iluminação do fogo, Jack percebera a mesma figura com cabeça de leoa. Sekhmet apresentava-se com os braços para baixo, uma autêntica estátua. A seus pés, a figura de uma mulher cujos braços jaziam flexionados e em mãos, uma forma ovular, reconhecida de pronto. – É o Olho de Tigre…

- Na verdade… - subindo os olhos ao hieróglifos acima da figura, Darius os lera. – Esse nome foi dado porque Circe ficou tomando conta deste no seu castigo. _"Olhos felinos se abrirão, quando um outro mais luminoso os libertar. Sangue derramado não será em vão, para a grande leoa retornar."_

- O Olho-de-Tigre é a chave para a libertar. – Lara engolira em seco, percebendo a cena que se seguia. – Deus do Céu… Jack! - A figura deitada de uma criança, cujo coração arrancado jazia nas mãos de Sekhmet, a deixara apavorada. Mas muito mais a deixara o grito que ecoara naquelas paredes. – MARY!

- Jesus, Maria e José… - correndo atrás de Lara, Jack a seguira, procurando a fonte daquele grito. O corredor parecia não ter fim e por mais que as paredes estivessem iluminadas, aqueles dois rios de fogo apontavam ao infinito.

- Esperem! – numa exclamação, aquele que seguia em último no grupo freara os pés. – Há algo acontecendo...

- É CLARO QUE HÁ ALGO ACONTECENDO! – Jack berrara para Teague. – Minha filha está berrando e essa deusa louca quer comer o coração dela!

- Jack... vai com calma. – seu pai lhe estreitara os olhos, desviando depois a mirar os cantos.

- Calma... – Jack chegara a fechar os olhos, unindo as mãos sobre os lábios. – Lá porque deixou um filho ao Deus dará e a própria mulher morrer, não pensa que eu vou fazer o mesmo, Teague.

O mais velho ali presente sentira o peso das palavras do próprio filho, quedando-se estático, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto cansado e enrugado. – Não fales daquilo que não sabes, Jackie.

- Ah... eu sei de tudo, Teague. – Jack lhe sorrira irónico. – As coisas mais cabeludas, mais pernudas e mais soturnas dessa história.

- Eu acho que talvez não precisem mais de mim...

- É isso mesmo!

- Parem! – numa voz segura, Lara se colocara no meio dos dois piratas. – Não vêm que a vida de uma criança está em perigo? A vossa filha, a vossa neta! Mary Rose que nada tem a ver com os erros que no passado possam ter sido cometidos. – e olhara o marido. – Não é hora de acertar contas, Jack... e por favor... já perdemos muita gente por causa dessa maldita Circe. Thomas... e sabe-se lá o que aconteceu com o Will, a Liz e o Norrington. Não, chega de mortes!

Parecendo ter sido o único a entender a chamada de atenção de Teague, Darius levara as mãos à parede, passando os dedos pelos pequenos buracos estrategicamente colocados em meio aos relevos desenhados. – Lara... Jack... eu acho que devíamos ir... – e quase como se lhe juntasse ao pedido, um barulho antes nunca ouvido pelos piratas fora detetado.

O primeiro instinto de Lara fora olhar o teto, reconhecendo qualquer bater de asas. Mas dali nada viera. – Parecem... baratas... – fora a conclusão, olhando os próprios pés a notar o zunido intensificar-se.

- Na verdade... parece um batalhão delas, love. – Jack piscara um dos olhos a abrir a boca.

- Merda... – notando algo sair de um dos buracos, Darius praguejara. – São escaravelhos! CORRAM!

Mas correr era a última coisa que poderiam fazer. Os pequenos buraquinhos à parede logo se entupiram com a saída em cascata de uma espécie de besouro negro, do tamanho da palma da mão e cuja quantidade de patinhas pequenas e bater de asas produzia tal som horrendo. Costas com costas, os quatro se juntaram no meio, com Teague a acertar alguns tiros na direção daqueles pequenos devoradores. – Fogo. Afastem-nos com o fogo. – Lara dera a sugestão, usando sua tocha para conseguir afastar os insectos.

Vendo as paredes tornarem-se negras, Darius mordera o próprio lábio. – Não vai resultar. São demasiados e estão por todo o lado...

- Não podemos simplesmente calcá-los e sair correndo? – Jack protestara, berrando quando um dos bichos lhe caíra ao nariz. – Argh! Maldito deserto!

- Precisamos... – e o atlante suspirara. – Vão na frente.

- O quê? – Lara jazia ombro a ombro com Jack e Darius, olhando este último. –Que raio pensa que vai fazer, Darius?

- Eu sou imortal, lembra-se? – e os orbes tão azuis, a refletir o dourado do ambiente, se cruzaram com os seus. – Eles querem comida. Vão tê-la.

- Oh senhor tubarão... desculpe meter-me na sua comovente hora de sacrifício, mas a última vez que desapareceu deu a merda que deu! – Jack lhe apontara um dedo. – Além de que é o único que pode matar a ninfomaníaca ruiva. – mas, sentindo qualquer vazio se fazer às suas costas, Jack olhara por cima do ombro. – Ei, onde pensa que vai...Teague?

Sorrindo de canto, Teague se afastara na direção contrária, caminhando de costas a sorrir de canto, tão parecido com Sparrow. – Eu não sou assim tão necessário, Jackie. Vão e salvem a pequena. Tenho pena de não a ter conhecido.

- Não! – Lara exclamara, agarrando o braço de Jack com força, notando-o gelado. – Faz alguma coisa, Jack!

Mas o pirata mais excêntrico dos sete mares não conseguira se mover. Não dera um único passo na direção daquele que, de braços abertos, recuava, sempre com os olhos em si, deixando aqueles pequenos assassinos lhe tomarem, subindo por suas pernas. Algo parecera ter ocorrido na cabeça de Jack Sparrow, em meio aquela visão. Sentira-se agarrado pelos ombros, arrastado para longe de Teague, cuja figura tornava-se cada vez mais oculta. Ouvia também a voz de Lara, distante o suficiente para não a perceber, mas tão próxima a deixá-lo sentir seu calor.

- JACK! – quando tudo se desvanecera, quando os escaravelhos se eclipsaram de seus pés, Sparrow tivera seu rosto tomado por Lara, fazendo-o olhar fundo nos orbes castanhos da morena. – Jack, pelo amor, fala algo!

- Ele...

- Sacrificou-se para que conseguissemos sair. – Darius lhe dissera, afastando-se daquele momento do casal. – É isso que os pais fazem pelos filhos...

- Jack... meu amor... – e abraçando-o, Lara o confortara. – Eu sinto muito, mas... o que o Teague fez não foi em vão.

- Ele se matou e nem saberemos se sairemos daqui vivos, love. – Jack sorrira sem vontade nenhuma, abanando a cabeça e buscando Darius. – Esse corredor não tem fim, grego?

Girando os olhos nas órbitas, Darius lhe respondera. – Tem sim, Sparrow...

- É capitão! Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Pois bem... capitão Jack Sparrow... – Darius erguera um braço, como se lhe apresentasse a algo. E como se algo abrisse os olhos de Sparrow, percebera duas enormes piras à sua frente, cujo rio de fogo descia a iluminar uma escadaria e culminava numa câmara muito maior, alta e cuja única coisa que poderia ver mais à frente, era o semblante de uma cabeça de leoa, ameaçadora para si a vários metros de altura do chão. – Chegamos. Eis o templo e túmulo oculto da deusa Sekhmet.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi leitoras e leitores! Me desculpem pelo atraso que não chegou a ser tão monumental como o anterior, mas mesmo assim peço que me perdoem a demora em postar novo capítulo na Olhos Felinos. Agora que tive tempo, consegui me dedicar melhor a esta história e embora tenho tido uns probleminhas de inspiração, ele saiu! =)**

**Agradeço a todos que leram e agradeço em especial, e como sempre, à Olg'Austen, pelo comentário no anterior capítulo e sobretudo, pela força que me deu nestes últimos dias quando eu me vi completamente sem inspiração na Olhos Felinos. Obrigada amiga. Você já faz parte desta história como leitora, comentadora, fã e conselheira!**

**Espero que gostem e como sempre: comentários são muito, mas muito bem vindos!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
